Sacrifices
by MakiSakura
Summary: The Vampire Diaries with my OC's in season 2
1. Characters

Name: Emma

Nickname: Em

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family: Gilbert / Petrova

Species: Human / Doppelgänger

...

Name: Isabella

Nickname: Izzy

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: (biological) Salvatore, (marriage) Colvin

Species: Vampire

...

Name: Elizabeth

Nickname: Lizzie

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Petrova / Pierce

Species: Vampire / Witch

...

Name: Rosie

Nickname: Rose

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Brown

Family: Lockwood (Mason's daughter)

Species: Untriggered Werewolf / Doppelgänger / Witch

...

Name: Liam

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Light Brown

Family: Forbes

Species: Human

...

Name: Evelyn

Nickname: Eve

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Zhu

Species: Vampire

...

Cast:

Nina Dobrove - Emma Gilbert / Victoria Petrova

Kate Beckinsale - Isabella Salvatore

Shelley Hennings - Elizabeth Petrova

Lily Collins - Rosie Lockwood

Colton Haynes - Liam Forbes

Arden Cho - Evelyn Zhu

Chrishell Stubbs - Sally Davidsons

Olivia Holt- Morgana Mikaelson

...

Isabella's Car

1967 Chevrolet Impala

Elizabeth's Car

2009 Hybrid Honda Civic (red)


	2. The Return

**Day One**

 **Same Night - Same Scenes**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

John Gilbert was in the kitchen, opening the fridge, closing it, revealing Katherine Pierce to be standing there. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Katherine told him, walking past him to the kitchen island counter.

"Is Jenna home?" John asked.

"She had to meet the fire chief about the building." Katherine told him. "She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up."

"Believe it or not, Elena, I do care about this family." John told her. "Speaking of, how's Jeremy?"

Katherine looked up, as if she was listening for something. "Holed up in his room."

...

 **Upstairs - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy Gilbert was in his bed, unconscious after taking all those pills.

Evelyn was sleeping next to Jeremy.

...

 **Outside - Porch**

Elena Gilbert walked toward the front door, on the phone. "I looked everywhere."

Stefan Salvatore's voice was on the other line. "What do you think? Someone stole it?"

"Yeah." Elena answered. "Someone definitely took my stuff."

...

 **Kitchen**

Katherine and John were standing at the island.

"Can I help?" John asked.

Katherine looked at his ring. "Sure."

...

 **Porch**

Elena was still on the phone with Stefan.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Stefan asked.

"I'm just gonna check on Jeremy and Emma before I go to the hospital." Elena told him. "Can you meet me there?"

"You bet." Stefan answered.

"Okay." Elena told him. "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you, too." Stefan told her.

Elena smiled.

...

 **Kitchen**

Katherine grabbed a knife from nearby, cutting John's fingers off with the ring, pushing him against the sink, making him scream in pain, transforming.

"Katherine?" John asked incredulously.

"Hello, John." Katherine told him. "Goodbye, John."

Katherine stabbed John in the stomach.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena walked in. "Emma?"

Emma Gilbert walked downstairs. "Elena?"

"What's wrong?" Elena asked. "What's happening?"

Emma shook her head in confusion. "I don't know." She looked at Elena's clothes, realizing that they weren't the clothes that Katherine was wearing. "Why did you change again?"

"What?" Elena asked. "What are you talking about?"

They heard a noise from the kitchen.

Emma and Elena exchanged a look, walking toward the kitchen.

...

 **Kitchen**

Emma and Elena walked into the kitchen to find John on the floor, bleeding badly, both of them gasping, running to his side.

Emma put her hands over John's wound to stop the bleeding. "Elena, call an ambulance."

Elena nodded, walking toward the counter, grabbing the phone, calling 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street." Elena told him.

Katherine was standing behind Elena and Emma, watching them.

John noticed her, looking at Emma, whispering. "Behind you."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Behind you!" John told her.

Emma turned around.

Katherine had disappeared.

Emma grabbed the blood-stained knife from the floor next to them, standing cautiously, walking toward the hallway.

Elena turned to watch her go. "Emma, what are you doing?" Emma didn't answer. "Emma, no. Stop. Wait!"

...

 **Hallway**

Emma slowly walked into the hallway, the knife in hand.

Katherine rushed around Emma.

Emma turned around, gasping, holding the knife ready. She walked toward the kitchen, revealing Katherine in the family room behind her.

Katherine rushed out of the front door without being seen, slamming the door closed.

Emma spun toward the door, gasping, terrified. She slowly relaxed, seeming to remember something, looking at the ceiling above her. "Jeremy." She ran upstairs. "Jeremy! Jeremy!"

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Emma ran into the room, finding Jeremy and Evelyn on his bed unconscious, placing the knife on a nearby nightstand, kneeling next to him on his bed. "Please, Jeremy, wake up!"

Emma shook Jeremy frantically, worried.

Jeremy gasped himself awake.

Evelyn groggily woke up.

...

 **Foyer**

John was taken away outside on a stretcher.

Stefan walked toward the door.

An officer tried to keep Stefan from entering.

Elena was standing on the stairs. "He's okay."

The officer let Stefan in.

Elena led Stefan upstairs.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Emma was pacing.

Jeremy and Evelyn were sitting on his bed.

Stefan and Elena walked in.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"He said that Evelyn gave him her blood, and then he took these pills, and now..." Emma trailed off. "I mean, he looks fine, but then again, so do you. So, I just... I don't know."

Stefan took Jeremy's face, examining his eyes. "Look at me."

"I'm fine, okay?" Jeremy asked. "I feel exactly the same."

"Should I call a paramedic up here?" Elena asked. "What should I do?"

Stefan looked at Jeremy's eyes. "No. He's fine."

Stefan let Jeremy go, backing away.

"You mean, I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy asked. Stefan shook his head. "Damn it."

"Don't say that, Jeremy." Evelyn chastised.

"Jer, why would you want that?" Emma asked.

Jeremy stood. "Did you hear about Anna? What happened to her tonight?" Emma and Elena looked confused. "She's dead."

Emma and Elena looked shocked.

"Jeremy." Stefan told him. "Jeremy, come here. Sit down." Jeremy sat down on the bed. Stefan took Jeremy's face, making him look at him. "I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Evelyn's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die." Jeremy looked away. "Hey!" Stefan lightly tapped his cheek. "Do you understand me?"

"Stefan..." Elena trailed off.

"Yeah, I understand." Jeremy told them.

"Good." Stefan told him, letting him go, standing next to Emma and Elena.

"What about the pills that he took?" Emma asked.

"He didn't take enough to die so Evelyn's blood actually healed him of that." Stefan explained.

An officer knocked on the doorway of Jeremy's room, looking at Emma and Elena.

"We'll be right there." Emma told him.

Stefan looked at Emma and Elena. "You need to be at the hospital."

"But..." Elena trailed off.

"No, no, no." Stefan told them. "I'll stay here with Jeremy and Evelyn."

"No, we don't need a babysitter." Jeremy told them.

Elena looked at Jeremy. "Yes, you do."

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Hallway**

Matt Donovan and Liam Forbes were sitting outside of Caroline Forbes' hospital room.

Bonnie Bennett walked toward them. "How is Caroline?"

Matt and Liam stood.

Liam wiped the tears away. "She's not good, Bon."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"We were driving, and Tyler heard this noise, and he got..." Matt trailed off.

"A noise?" Bonnie repeated.

"He got this migraine or something, and Ty lost control of the car." Matt explained. "And... we thought that Caroline was fine, and then... and then she wasn't, so..."

Liam shook his head, starting to walk away.

"Liam, wait." Bonnie told him.

Liam continued to walk away, looking as if he was trying not to try.

...

 **Waiting Room**

Liz Forbes was at the hospital desk.

Damon Salvatore walked toward her. "Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery." Liz explained. "It's... They're doing everything they can. I need your help, Damon."

"Sure, anything, Liz." Damon told her.

"Mayor Lockwood is dead." Liz told him. "They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement."

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" Damon asked.

"No, no." Liz answered. "A mistake was made. They said he dropped like the others when John's device went off, but he... He couldn't have been a vampire. I've known the man my whole life. And now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers, and I can think of right now is how Caroline is hurt, and how Liam is so afraid of losing his sister, and... And so am I."

Liz started to cry.

"It's okay." Damon told her. "It's okay."

Damon wrapped his arms around Liz.

Liz returned the embrace, continuing to cry. She looked behind Damon, pulling away. "I need to go talk to Liam." Damon nodded. Liz walked past him, down the hall, toward Liam. Damon turned to watch her go. "Liam?"

Liam was sitting in a chair, looking at Liz, standing. "Mom. Is she okay?"

"They don't know yet." Liz told her. Liam started to cry silently. "Oh, Liam."

Liz started to cry harder, wrapping her arms around Liam .

Liam returned the embrace. "But she'll be okay, right?" Liz didn't answer. "Mom?"

Liz didn't answer, closing her eyes.

Liam realized that his mother didn't know any more than he did, and that she was just as scared for Caroline's life as he was, starting to cry harder, silently.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma and Elena walked toward Bonnie.

"Bonnie." Elena told her. "How is Caroline?"

"She's weak." Bonnie answered. "They don't know if she's going to make it."

Emma and Elena looked at Bonnie in denial.

"What?" Emma asked.

Bonnie, Emma and Elena embraced.

Damon was nearby, peering toward them.

The girls pulled away.

Elena looked at Bonnie. "Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?"

"She doesn't know how." Damon told them, walking closer. He looked at Bonnie. "Do you?"

"No, I don't." Bonnie answered.

"No, you don't, because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon told her.

"Well, I can take down a vampire." Bonnie replied. "That spell was easy to learn."

Damon ignored her, looking at Emma and Elena. "I can give Caroline some blood."

Elena shook her head. "No. No way."

"No, just enough to heal her." Damon told them. "She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day. She will be better."

"It's too risky." Elena told them. "I can't agree to that."

Emma looked at Damon. "Do it." Elena looked at her in confusion. Emma looked at Elena. "This is Caroline. We can't let her die, and we can't let Liam lose his sister." She looked at Damon. "Do it."

Damon looked at Bonnie. "If I do this, you and me, call a truce?"

"No." Bonnie answered. "But you'll do it anyway. For Emma."

Bonnie walked away, leaving.

Damon looked at Emma. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we should talk about what happened tonight."

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Emma told him.

"What?" Damon asked. "When? What are you talking about? After I left?"

Elena looked at Damon in confusion. "You were there?"

"Come on, Elena, you know I was." Damon told her.

"When were you at the house?" Elena asked.

"Really?" Damon asked. "Earlier, on the porch." Emma looked away. "Emma and I were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. We almost kissed, and you came in and interrupted."

"I was never going to kiss you, Damon." Emma told him. "I stopped you. I told you that."

Damon seemed slightly hurt. "If you want to forget what almost happened, fine. But I can't."

Emma seemed distant and thoughtful.

Elena looked at them in confusion. "Hang on. You guys almost kissed?"

Emma looked at Elena in confusion. "What? Did you hit your head and get amnesia or something?"

Elena looked at Emma in confusion.

Jenna Sommers approached them. "Emma, Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?"

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"At the fire department." Jenna answered. "I had to fill out a report. I told you and Emma earlier."

"No, you didn't." Elena told her.

"Yes, she did, Elena." Emma told her.

"No, Emma, Jenna didn't." Elena told her.

"Yes, I did." Jenna told her.

Damon suddenly realized that Katherine was playing games with them, pretending to be Elena. "Mm, you got to be kidding me."

Jenna, Emma and Elena looked at Damon in confusion.

Damon realized that he had said that aloud, looking at the girls for a moment, walking away, leaving.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy and Evelyn were sleeping in his bed.

Stefan was standing nearby, pacing. He heard the door open from downstairs, walking out of the room.

...

 **Foyer**

Katherine was in the foyer, posing as Elena.

Stefan walked toward her. "Hey. How was Caroline?"

"Not good." Katherine answered, wrapping her arms around Stefan. "Just what I needed."

Katherine tried to kiss Stefan.

Stefan realized it was Katherine, grabbing her by the back of her neck, transforming, throwing her onto the couch.

Katherine rushed to stand.

"Katherine." Stefan told her.

Katherine tilted her head. "At least I fooled one of you."

...

 **Porch**

Elizabeth Pierce and Isabella Salvatore walked toward the front door.

"Stefan call you to?" Isabella asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "He tell you why?"

"Tyler, Matt, Liam and Caroline got into an accident. Caroline's dying. Jeremy tried to kill himself to become a vampire. And now Stefan won't answer his phone."

Elizabeth looked at them in shock, processing. "Whoa, wait a sec, back up a little bit. What did Jer try to do?"

"You heard me right the first time." Isabella told her.

Elizabeth turned toward the door, about to open it.

Isabella held out a hand to stop Liv. "Wait."

Elizabeth and Isabella seemed to sense something.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Stefan rushed toward Katherine, pushing her against the wall.

"Feel better?" Katherine asked.

Stefan pushed Katherine against another wall.

The door began to open.

Stefan was distracted, looking toward the door.

Katherine grabbed Stefan's arm, twisting it until it broke, throwing him down on the floor, smiling, rushing out of the house, leaving.

Isabella and Elizabeth walked in.

Stefan stood.

"Stefan?" Isabella asked.

"Isabella." Stefan replied.

"What happened?" Isabella asked.

"Katherine happened. Elizabeth's tracking her right now." Stefan answered

Isabella and Stefan exchanged a long, serious look.

...

 **Unknown Street**

Katherine was rushing down the street.

Elizabeth appeared in front of her to make her stop.

"Well, there's my sister I was hoping to see." Katherine told him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Katherine?" Elizabeth asked.

"Now, Lizzie, I know you hate me now, but remember when we had been close?" Katherine asked, slowly circling around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth circled around Katherine. "That was before I was locked away in a tomb for 145 because of you."

Katherine smiled. "Hmm. Not my finest hour. Rest assured. I did what I had to do. You know your ex-fiancé is going to show up soon, besides I'm sick of running." She tried to rush away. Elizabeth rushed toward her, pushing Katherine against a tree behind her. "Go ahead." Katherine looked behind him. "You try to kill me, I kill them."

Elizabeth followed her gaze.

There were two little kids in their front yard.

Katherine pushed Elizabeth away from her, rushing away, leaving.

Elizabeth exhaled in a huff, sighing, looking nervous.

...

 **Gilbert House - Porch**

Isabella was waiting on the porch.

Elizabeth walked toward her.

"What happened?" Isabella asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "She got away. She's elusive like that."

Isabella held the door open, looking at Elizabeth outside on the porch. "Do you wanna come in... make up a plan?"

Elizabeth smiled a small smile, stepping over the threshold. "Do I ever."

...

 **Foyer**

Isabella closed the door, looking at Elizabeth. "So... What are we gonna do about Katherine?"

"Team up with the four most diabolical, kick ass, master-minded team of vampires I know." Elizabeth answered. "Damon, Evelyn, Isabella and Stefan."

Isabella chuckled. "Stefan's not diabolical."

"No." Elizabeth agreed. "He's the master-mind. Damon, Evelyn and Isabella are diabolical and kick ass. But you know who is smarter and still able to help?"

"You?" Isabella guessed.

"Me." Elizabeth answered.

Isabella smiled a small smile, leading the way into the kitchen.

...

 **Kitchen**

Stefan, Evelyn and Damon were here.

Elizabeth sighed. "I lost her."

"Did she say what she wanted?" Evelyn asked.

"No." Elizabeth answered.

"Well, she certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon told them.

"She said, 'I fooled one of you, at least'." Stefan told them. "What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena, too, when Emma came home and I showed up earlier tonight." Damon answered.

Emma and Elena walked into the room.

"We told Jeremy." Emma told them. She looked at Elena. "We can't lie to him anymore."

Stefan walked closer to Elena. "You all right?"

"No, I'm not all right." Elena answered.

Evelyn raised her arms absentmindedly as if she didn't know what to tell them. "I thought that, with all the tomb vampires, except for me, gone, things would get better."

"I know, we all did." Stefan told them.

"Hey, Lizzie, at least you won't be a vampire's chew toy for revenge anymore." Damon told her.

Elizabeth looked at Damon sarcastically. "Thanks so very much, Damon."

"You're welcome." Damon replied.

Stefan looked at Damon with a disapproving look, shaking his head. "No. Not now."

"Katherine was in this house." Elena told them. "That mean she's been invited in. Do we even know who invited her in?"

Damon looked at Emma.

Emma guiltily raised her hand. "Sorry." Elena gave her a look. Emma looked at her innocently in defense. "I thought it was Elena. What are we gonna do?"

Isabella looked at Emma, tilting her head. "Move."

"Very helpful." Emma told her sarcastically. "Thank you."

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you will be dead." Evelyn told them. She looked at Elizabeth. "You grew up with her and known her longer than any of us. Help me out here."

"She's right." Elizabeth told them. "But you're not dead, so, clearly, she has other plans."

"Right." Stefan told them. "And we need to find out what those other plans are." Elena sat down at the table. "And not provoke her in the process." He looked from Elena to Emma and Damon. "What happened tonight when you both thought she was Elena?"

Emma and Damon exchanged an awkward look.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead, we... almost kissed." Damon told them.

"You mean, you almost kissed me." Emma told him.

"What do you mean, he almost kissed you?" Stefan asked.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go..." Damon trailed off, kissing the air twice.

Stefan looked at Emma. "Was it invited?"

"No." Emma answered.

Isabella sighed, standing between Stefan and Damon, looking at Stefan, using his words against him. "No. Not now. Your words from just, like, a minute ago, Stefan, just pointing that out."

Damon smirked. "What big sis said."

"I stopped it, obviously." Emma told them. She looked at Damon. "I wouldn't do that."

Damon seemed hurt.

Elizabeth sighed. "We don't have time for this, guys."

Stefan looked at Damon. "Later."

"Be sure to remind me not to be in the house when that happens." Evelyn told them, sitting down at the table across from Elena. Damon narrowed his eyes at Evelyn. Isabella sat on the counter. "'Cause I don't wanna be in the middle of a serious vampire fight that causes one of you to die."

"We wouldn't need a vampire fight for that." Damon told her.

Stefan looked at Damon disapprovingly.

Elena sighed. "John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine." Damon told them, backing away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just like Isabella, she loves to play games. You're fooling yourself if you think you're gonna find out what she's up to."

Stefan changed the subject. "No. Actually, Elena's right. John could know something through Isobel." He looked at Emma and Elena. "Your mother was in touch with Katherine. So maybe we could go to the hospital and see if we can get him to talk."

"I've got a better idea." Elizabeth told them.

Elena tilted her head, looking at Elizabeth. "What's that?"

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch." Elizabeth answered. "See you."

"Is that smart?" Elena asked.

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you will be dead." Evelyn told them. She looked at Elizabeth. "You grew up with her and known her longer than any of us. Help me out here."

"She's right." Elizabeth told them. "But you're not dead, so, clearly, she has other plans."

"Right." Stefan told them. "And we need to find out what those other plans are." Elena sat down at the table. "And not provoke her in the process." He looked from Elena to Emma and Damon. "What happened tonight when you both thought she was Elena?"

Emma and Damon exchanged an awkward look.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead, we... almost kissed." Damon told them.

"You mean, you almost kissed me." Emma told him.

"What do you mean, he almost kissed you?" Stefan asked.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go..." Damon trailed off, kissing the air twice.

Stefan looked at Emma. "Was it invited?"

"No." Emma answered.

Isabella sighed, standing between Stefan and Damon, looking at Stefan, using his words against him. "No. Not now. Your words from just, like, a minute ago, Stefan, just pointing that out."

Damon smirked. "What big sis said."

"I stopped it, obviously." Emma told them. She looked at Damon. "I wouldn't do that."

Damon seemed hurt.

Elizabeth sighed. "We don't have time for this, guys."

Stefan looked at Damon. "Later."

"Be sure to remind me not to be in the house when that happens." Evelyn told them, sitting down at the table across from Elena. Damon narrowed his eyes at Evelyn. Isabella sat on the counter. "'Cause I don't wanna be in the middle of a serious vampire fight that causes one of you to die."

"We wouldn't need a vampire fight for that." Damon told her.

Stefan looked at Damon disapprovingly.

Elena sighed. "John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine." Damon told them, backing away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just like Isabella, she loves to play games. You're fooling yourself if you think you're gonna find out what she's up to."

Stefan changed the subject. "No. Actually, Elena's right. John could know something through Isobel." He looked at Emma and Elena. "Your mother was in touch with Katherine. So maybe we could go to the hospital and see if we can get him to talk."

"I've got a better idea." Elizabeth told them.

Elena tilted her head, looking at Elizabeth. "What's that?"

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch." Elizabeth answered. "See you."

"Is that smart?" Elena asked.

"If Katherine think she's being ignored, it'll lure her out." Elizabeth told them. "She'll make a move."

"Yeah?" Isabella asked. "Then what, Lizzie?"

"Stake her." Elizabeth answered. "Rip her head off. Something poetic. We'll see."

Cristian walked out of the kitchen, leaving.

Evelyn seemed surprised by this side of Elizabet, but knowing that Katherine deserved it, was kind of impressed.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Mystic Falls Hospital - Hallway**

 **(Song:) Out of Our Hands - Gemma Hayes**

Matt and Liam were standing together.

Bonnie approached them. "You've been here all night?"

"Yeah, with my mom." Liam answered.

"No one else?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan and Isabella's brother Damon stopped by late last night." Matt told her.

Bonnie seemed to be thinking. "How is Caroline today?"

Liam couldn't help a smile. "See for yourself."

Liam led the way toward Caroline's room.

...

 **Caroline's Hospital Room**

Caroline Forbes was lying in her hospital bed, in a hospital robe, looking completely healthy.

Liam, Matt and Bonnie walked in.

Caroline smiled. "Jersey Shore's on." Bonnie wrapped her arms tightly around Caroline. "Careful, still a little sore."

Bonnie pulled away, placing her hands on Caroline's shoulders. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Caroline told her. "But they say I'm healing really quick."

"My turn." Matt told them, leaning in to kiss Caroline.

Liam smiled in happy relief, starting to cry silently with tears of joy.

"Oh, isn't he cute?" Caroline asked. She noticed Liam's tears. "Why are you crying?"

Liam smiled. "I'm just happy you're okay."

"Oh, Liam." Matt told him, wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulders.

Bonnie laid her head on Liam's shoulders.

Liam smiled.

"Oh, I love you guys." Caroline told them.

"We love you." Liam told her.

Caroline and Liam laughed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room - Richard Lockwood's Wake**

Carol Lockwood was talking with Liz, Isabella and Damon. "I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband."

"I'm looking into it, but you have to be straight with me." Liz told her. "Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?"

"What are you implying?" Carol asked incredulously. "That he was one of them?"

"No, no." Damon told her. "No one's implying that."

Carol ignored him, looking at Liz. "Your Deputy screwed up, plan and simple, which makes you responsible."

"Carol..." Isabella trailed off, trying to get her to stop.

Liz ignored her, looking at Carol. "Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place."

"Liz..." Damon trailed off, trying to get her to stop.

Carol ignored him, looking at Liz. "Someone got my husband killed."

"We're all on edge here." Isabella told them. She looked at Carol. "You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has." She looked between them. "We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other. We'll get through this."

...

 **Outside - Porch**

Tyler Lockwood was standing outside at the front door on the porch, greeting guests, looking numb and in denial.

A black Bronco pulled up in the driveway in front of them.

Tyler noticed it.

The man driving the Bronco got out of the car, walking toward them with the girl in the passenger seat following.

"So the black sheep and his daughter returns." Tyler told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

The man and girl stepped up one more step, level with them, looking at Tyler. "Tyler?"

"Yeah." Tyler answered.

"What happened to you two?" The man asked. He looked at Tyler. "In my mind, you're twelve years old.

"Well, that's two years older than the last time you saw me, uncle Mason, Rosie." Tyler told them.

Mason nodded, walking closer to Tyler. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around Tyler. Tyler returned the embrace. "Good to see you guys."

"It's good to see you, too." Tyler told him.

Rosie wrapped her arms around Tyler.

Tyler returned the embrace. They pulled away, Tyler nodding to the house. "Come on inside."

Mason, Rosie and Tyler walked inside together.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Hallway**

Emma, Elena and Stefan were walking down the hallway.

"Ready for this?" Stefan asked.

Neither answered.

Emma walked into the room ahead of them like she wanted to get this over with.

...

 **John's Hospital Room**

Elena and Stefan followed Emma in.

John was lying in the bed in a hospital robe, his eyes closed.

"John?" Elena asked. John opened his eyes, panicking when he saw Emma, thinking it was Katherine. He tried to press the button to call the nurse. Stefan grabbed the button, taking it away from him. "She's Emma. She's not-she's not Katherine."

"We know she did this to you." Stefan told him.

"We need to know why." Emma told him.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"You tell us." Stefan told him.

"I don't know." John told them, trying to sit up.

Stefan pushed him back down. "You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?"

Elena placed John's ring into John's hand. "Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?"

John didn't answer.

"She'll try again." Stefan told him. "We can't help you if you don't confide in us."

"In you?" John asked skeptically.

"In you daughters, then." Stefan told him.

"My daughters should have driven a stake through your and your family's hearts by now." John told him. He looked at Emma and Elena. "I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me." He looked at Stefan. "So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughters."

Emma looked at John angrily. "You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed."

Emma walked angrily out of the room, leaving.

Elena looked from John to Stefan, sighing, following Alex out of the room, leaving.

Stefan started to follow them, hesitating. He rushed over to John, gripping his throat. "You may be okay with dying, but I have a better plan for you." He bit his wrist, making John drink his blood. "You now have my blood in your system. All I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Emma and Elena don't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system. That's enough time to disappear, or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire, and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do." He released John. John gasped for breath. "The clock starts now."

Stefan walked out of the room.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room - Richard Lockwood's Wake**

Damon was watching Mason, Rosie and Tyler talking, looking at Liz. "Who are those two with Tyler?"

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood and his daughter Rosie." Liz answered. "Tyler uncle and cousin."

"Is he on the Council?" Damon asked. "Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?"

"He's nothing like John." Liz told him. "For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer, either. He wants nothing to do with the Council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave."

"Thanks." Damon told her. "See you."

Liz walked away, leaving.

Isabella joined Damon as they continued to watch Mason, Rosie and Tyler.

...

 **Foyer**

Tyler was standing outside on the porch, greeting guests.

Katherine walked toward the front door.

Tyler stopped Katherine. "Hey, Emma." She shook Katherine's hand. "Thanks for coming." Katherine nodded, smiling. "Where's Elena?"

"She'll be here soon." Katherine answered.

"All right." Tyler told her. "Come on in."

Katherine walked into the house, looking around, smiling slyly yet impishly.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Outside**

Stefan, Elena and Emma were walking away.

"Hey, we just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'." Elena told him. "How did you leave him there? John?"

"I... I asked him to leave town." Stefan told them.

They stopped walking, facing each other.

"Asked?" Emma repeated skeptically. "You threatened him."

"Yeah, I threatened him." Stefan answered.

Emma smiled. "Good." Elena looked at her in confusion. "I want him gone, Elena. I know that I shouldn't feel that way, but I don't want someone like that in my life, or your life. Or Jeremy's life."

"I know." Elena told her. "I don't either." She looked at Stefan. "So what now?"

"Now, I need to go find Damon." Stefan answered.

"Please, Stefan, don't fight with him." Emma told him.

"No, Emma, he tried to kiss you." Stefan told her. "You said you didn't want him to, and I'm not okay with that."

"That's not the problem." Emma told him. "Katherine is. She's already messing with both of your heads, and Damon is not stable when it comes to her. The last thing we need is to make things worse."

...

 **Inside - Caroline's Hospital Room**

Caroline and Liam were the only ones here now.

"Hey, do me a favor, okay?" Caroline asked. "Go home tonight, get some rest, and do your best to make the carnival spectacular, because, God bless Bonnie, Emma and Elena, but they do not know the meaning of the word, 'Fabulous'."

Liam smiled, chuckling. "Of course, Care." He wrapped his arms around Caroline. Caroline smiled, returning the embrace. Liam pulled away, pressing his lips together, tilting her head slightly back and forth. "That carnival will be so fabulous you'll see the lights from outer space."

"That's what I'm saying." Caroline told her.

Liam and Caroline smiled, laughing together.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Dining Room - Richard Lockwood's Wake**

 **(Song:) How to Save a Life - Piano Tribute Players**

Elizabeth was standing at the snack table, grabbing a cherry, taking a bite.

Damon approached her from behind. "Even the anti-social Elizabeth Pierce is at Mayor Lockwood's wake?" He mocked a gasp. "I'm shocked."

"Emma said she saw him drop in Town Square." Elizabeth explained. "Call me curious."

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." Damon told her.

Bonnie stood on the other side of Elizabet. "Did you guys know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?"

"Well, I know it took the mayor down." Elizabeth told her, picking up a strawberry.

"Don't you wanna know why?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, Bonnie, we would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us." Damon told her. Bonnie didn't respond. "Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?"

"She's much better." Bonnie answered.

"You're welcome." Damon told her.

"No, you're welcome." Bonnie told him.

Damon turned to look around Elizabeth to look at Bonnie. "Why am I welcome?"

"You live to see another day." Bonnie answered.

Elizabeth smirked, shaking her head, backing away. "You two have fun."

Elizabeth walked away, leaving.

Damon looked at Bonnie. "No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?"

"It doesn't undo the bad." Bonnie told him. "I know what you are, Damon. You might have Emma and Elena and the Sheriff and everybody else fooled, but not me. One wrong move, and I'm gonna take you out."

"Now, you need to stop with the witches' brew." Damon told her. "You're starting to believe your own press."

 **(Song Ends)**

Bonnie smirked, looking down. She looked at Damon significantly, using magic to cause him pain.

Damon held his head, groaning in pain.

Bonnie stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry. You were saying?"

Bonnie gave Damon a smug look, walking away, leaving.

Damon watched her go.

...

 **Porch**

Bonnie walked toward Katherine, thinking it was Emma. "Oh, God. Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline, when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." Katherine told her. "What Damon's done is just awful."

"Okay, better." Bonnie told her. "Hateful Damon moment over." She smiled, placing a hand on Katherine's arm, seeming to feel the same thing that she had felt the first time she had ever touched Stefan, Evelyn or Isabella, knowing that she was a vampire, pulling her arm away. "I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back."

"Okay." Katherine told her.

Bonnie walked away.

Katherine watched her go.

...

 **Study**

Bonnie walked into a room, immediately calling someone.

Emma's voice was on the other line. "Hello?"

"Emma?" Bonnie asked. "Where are you?"

At the Gilbert House, outside, Emma, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna walked toward Jenna's car.

"Bonnie, I know I'm late." Emma told her. "I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in five."

Emma hung up.

The Gilberts and Jenna got into the car.

Bonnie was shocked, hanging up, turning around to leave.

Katherine appeared in front of her.

Bonnie gasped.

"We haven't officially met." Katherine told her. "I'm Katherine."

...

Bonnie looked at Katherine expressionlessly. If she was intimidated or not, she didn't show it. "I know who you are."

"Of course you do." Katherine told her. "You're Elena's best friend, right? I've been putting all the pieces of Emma and Elena's lives together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are." She circled around Bonnie. "And I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline. Emma's best friend is Tyler, but really, all of you plus little sister Liam are best friends within your little clique." Bonnie turned to face Katherine cautiously. "And then there's you." Katherine turned to face Bonnie. "The vampire-hating Bennett witch." She smiled. "Did I do good?" Bonnie turned to leave the room. Katherine appeared in front of her. Bonnie looked at Katherine significantly, using magic to cause Katherine pain. Katherine grabbed her head, groaning. It was revealed to be an act as she lowered her hands to her side, looking at Bonnie. "I've been around a long time, Bonnie. You're gonna have to do better than that." She grabbed Bonnie's throat, turning around, pushing her against the wall, transforming, hissing. Bonnie used magic to open the doors behind her to expose them to the other guests. Katherine returned to normal, tilting her head to look out into the hall, raising her eyebrows, impressed. "Nice."

Isabella appeared in the doorway. "Katherine."

Katherine looked at Isabella. "Isabella."

"Leave her alone." Isabella told her.

Katherine smiled. "Okay."

Katherine let go of Bonnie, walking past Isabella, out of the room, leaving.

Bonnie turned to face Isabella.

Isabella smiled a small smile, nodding to Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed, nodding to Isabella.

Isabella walked away, leaving.

Bonnie watched her go.

...

 **Dining Room**

 **(Song:) Breakeven (Falling to Pieces) - Piano Tribute Players**

Katherine and Isabella walked toward the table of food and snacks.

"What are you doing here?" Isabella asked, grabbing a drink off of a tray, taking a drink.

"After the way Stefan and Elizabeth treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent." Katherine told her.

"Is the fun of this game being that Emma could get here any minute?" Isabella asked.

Katherine reached for a cherry on the table. "Mm, you know me way too well, Isabella. Speaking of which, where's Lizzie? How's She doing?Damon's here somewhere. I've been avoiding him. And Stefan should get here any moment, huh?"

Katherine was about to take a bite of the cherry.

Matt walked closer. "Hey, guys."

Isabella looked as if she wanted him to get out of there. "Hey, Matt."

Katherine looked at Isabella , smirking, putting the cherry down, turning to Matt, looking at him with fake sympathy. "I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous. Liam and you both must be so relieved."

"We are." Matt told her. "Liam's still at the hospital with her, but she's doing better. Thanks, Emma." He walked past Katherine, nodding to Isabella. "Bye, Isabella."

"Bye." Isabella told him.

Matt walked away, leaving.

Katherine turned to face Isabella. "Uh, his eyes are so blue!" She smiled. "I can see why Elena had a thing for him, Izzy. But after one bad accident, she dumped him. That's so sweet. Too bad he's moved on to Caroline."

Isabella knew that she was just trying to get under her skin. "Katherine, I'm not doing this with you. What game are you playing?"

Katherine smiled. "Why, you want to play with me? We could make one hell of a team."

"Let me guess." Isabella told her. "No rules."

"That's right, Isabella." Katherine told her. "You remember well. No rules."

Katherine looked behind Isabella when toward the door, smiling.

Isabella followed her gaze.

Stefan was standing in the doorway, looking at Katherine, nodding outside.

Katherine looked at Isabella smugly.

Isabella gave Katherine a sarcastic look.

Katherine walked toward Stefan, holding her hand out to him for him to hold.

Stefan walked ahead of Katherine, ignoring the request.

Katherine lowered her hand to her side in annoyance, following Stefan.

Isabella smirked, grabbing a cherry, taking a bite.

...

 **Outside**

Jeremy, Emma, Elena and Jenna walked toward the house.

Jenna was carrying the basket of food. "Looks like the whole town has turned out."

"Yeah, well, he is-" Elena started. "He was the Mayor."

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked.

"It's what people do." Jenna told them. They walked up the steps to the porch. "The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick. We'll drop off the food, and pay our respects, and go."

They stopped walking.

"In and out?" Jeremy asked. "Sounds like a plan."

Damon was standing nearby, watching them.

Emma looked to the side to notice Damon.

Jeremy walked inside.

Emma looked at Elena and Jenna. "You guys go ahead. I'll, uh, be right there, okay?" Elena and Jenna walked inside. Emma walked toward Damon. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Great, Emma." Damon told her sarcastically. "Walking on the sunshine. Thanks for asking."

"Damon." Emma told him.

"Emma." Damon told her.

"We should be able to talk about this." Emma told him. "Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing."

"I wanted to kiss you, you didn't want me to." Damon told her. "And now my evil ex-girlfriend is back in town with a vengeance. How do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you're hurt." Emma told him.

"No, I don't get hurt, Emma." Damon told her.

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt." Emma told him. "You get angry and cover it up, and then you do something stupid."

"You're scared." Damon realized. "You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you?" Emma didn't answer. "I don't need her for that." Damon started to walk away, stopping, turning to face Emma. "You know, why-why did you stop me? Why didn't you want me to kiss you?"

Emma scoffed softly, turning to face Damon. "As if it's not obvious. I can't be friends with you and have a thing for you."

"Do you?" Damon asked.

"No, I don't." Emma told him.

"Now I'm hurt." Damon told her.

Emma looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Damon. I am. But best friend just lost his father. I need to talk to him. Be there for him. Anything other than what I'm doing right now."

Emma walked inside, leaving Damon alone.

Damon seemed hurt.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena was standing alone.

Bonnie walked toward her. "Elena!"

Elena looked at her in concern. "Bonnie, what happened?"

Bonnie seemed scared.

...

 **Study**

 **(Song:) Wonderful Life (Arthur Baker Remix Kitsune Edit) - Hurts**

Tyler and Rosie were sitting across the table from each other, drinking from a flask.

Emma walked in. "Hey. I've been looking for you."

"Well, here we are." Rosie told her, sighing, drinking from the flask.

Emma walked closer, sitting in the chair next to them. "I know this is the stupidest question ever, and the words you never want to hear, but are you okay?"

"Yeah." Tyler told her. "Doctors says I should've gotten hurt worse, but I didn't. Caroline was in bad shape, though."

"I heard she's doing better." Emma told them.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. Me, too."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Hey, look." Emma told them. "I'm sorry about your dad. I remember when my dad died. I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is."

"The difference is, in your case, it was true." Tyler told her. "My dad was a dick."

"Yeah." Rosie agreed. "Yeah, he was." She held the flask toward Emma. "I found this in his desk." Emma hesitated. "He won't mind. He's dead."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. You know what? Sure. Why not?"

Emma took the flask, drinking.

"Look, I know we sound rude for saying it, but I just don't feel like it." Tyler told her. "I don't feel like like myself. I just... Don't."

Tyler took the flask, taking a drink.

"You just lost your dad." Emma told them. "Of course you wouldn't. Losing someone... it changes you. I would know, right?" Tyler gave her the flask. Emma looked at the flask, but didn't drink.

...

 **Outside - Backyard**

Katherine and Stefan were walking alongside the pond.

"The Lockwoods have a lot more land than they used to." Katherine told him. "The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune."

"Yeah, why did you want them dead?" Stefan asked. "You're the one who turned most of them."

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan." Katherine told her. "Just ask my sister Elizabeth. Didn't the tomb vampires kidnap her? Fed off her, tortured? Nearly got her killed."

"Because of you." Stefan told her. They stopped walking, facing each other. "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"But you have." Katherine told him. "You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy."

"Don't flirt with me, Katherine." Stefan told her, shaking his head. "I'm not Damon. I haven't spent 145 years obsessed with you."

"Yeah." Katherine told him, walking around him. "Based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise." She turned to face him. "Although, I'll admit it does bother me that you've fallen in love with someone else."

Stefan turned to face her. "I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real."

"Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth." Katherine told him, stepping closer. "And deep down, so do you."

Katherine used her fingers to crawl up Stefan's chest.

"The truth?" Stefan repeated. "Well, the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been." Katherine looked at him numbly, her amusement draining away with each word. "So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it, and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down, and I will rip your heart out."

"You want to know why I'm here, Stefan?" Katherine asked. "I came back for you."

"Well, the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you." Stefan told her.

Katherine grabbed an iron stem from the ground, stabbing Stefan in the stomach. "You hate me, huh? That sounds like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one."

Katherine took the iron stem out of his stomach, pushing Stefan to the ground, running away.

Stefan looked up in pain to see that Katherine had disappeared.

...

Elena and Stefan were sitting on a bench.

Elena was wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth, sighing. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "It will heal."

"That's not what I meant." Elena told him.

"I was trying to figure her out." Stefan told her. "I was playing along, and I let her get to me."

Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth walked toward them.

"We tried to track her, but she's gone." Damon told them. "We found Lizzie instead."

Isabella looked away. "Ooh, cover up, Fabio." Stefan pulled his shirt down. Isabella looked at them. "We got a crazy ex on the loose."

Elizabeth looked at Elena. "You better watch out. Looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."

"That's not what's happening." Stefan told them.

"Isn't it?" Damon asked. "I mean, it's only fair since I went after your girl's sister."

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna, Jeremy and Emma." Elena told them. "Let me know when you guys are done."

Elena stood, walking away, leaving.

Damon looked at Stefan. "So, what's it gonna be, huh? Fight to the death?" He pretended to punch Stefan. Stefan snorted. "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim."

"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan told him.

"Why?" Damon complained.

"I'd fight him." Elizabeth told them.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Katherine is gonna try to play all of us against each other, you three do know that, right?"

"Izzy, don't you worry." Elizabeth told her, putting her hand on Isabella's shoulder. "Our bond in unbreakable."

"We need to stay united against her." Stefan agreed. He looked at Damon. "So, yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you."

Stefan stood, starting to walk away.

"I tried to kiss Emma." Damon told him.

Stefan stopped walking.

"Because you feel something for her, because you actually care." Elizabeth told him. "And I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something." She pointed at Damon. "She will try to break you." She looked at Stefan, pointing at him. "She will try to break you." She looked at Isabella, pointing at her. "And she will try to break you. And she will be coming after me to break me. But I don't care. Let her come, because if she does, it means that she sees that this family is strong, and that's why she will try to break it." She looked at all three of them, gesturing around them. "She will try to break us. And how we respond to that will define us. We just got this family to a place where we're not all trying to kill each other. I'm not going to let her destroy that. So, you can either let Katherine break us, or you can fight for what we just built. It's our choice."

Elizabeth raised her arms in an expressive shrug, turning around, walking away, leaving.

Damon, Stefan and Isabella watched her go, surprised.

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Living Room**

John was preparing his luggage.

Jeremy walked in.

"Jeremy." John told him.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm packing, leaving." John answered.

"So, you figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?" Jeremy asked.

"Not all, but enough." John told him. "For now. Can you tell your sisters I said goodbye?"

"Why don't you tell them yourself?" Jeremy asked.

"You know, Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires." John told him. "That's what I know. That's what your father knew."

"My father would have seen things differently." Jeremy told him.

"No." John disagreed. "He may have done things differently, but there's no other way to see it."

"That ring on your finger, the one that's supposed to protect you, that was my father's, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." John answered.

"Then why didn't it protect him?" Jeremy asked. "Why is he still dead?"

"What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural." John answered. "It was an accident. There's nothing that can save us from that."

"I wonder what he'd think of all this." Jeremy told him. "Of me."

"He would think that you're still young." John answered. "You're still finding yourself, but you are a Gilbert, and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret, and with that comes responsibility."

"I don't believe in that family stuff." Jeremy told him.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to." John told him.

Jeremy didn't answer.

Evelyn had been laying on Jeremy's bed having heard the entire thing.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

 **(Song:) The River Has Run Wild - Mads Langer**

Tyler was in his father's office. He picked up a picture of Richard, Carol and Tyler. He smashed it against the desk, making the glass shatter. He broke all of the other things on the desk.

Carol walked into the room in shock. "Tyler! What are you doing?"

Tyler was breathing heavily. "I hate him."

"Oh, don't say that, honey." Carol told him, gently touching his shoulder to try to calm down.

Tyler pushed her away. "Let go of me!"

Carol sat on the couch.

Mason walked into the room, toward Tyler, pushing him onto the floor. "Hey, Tyler!"

"Get off of me!" Tyler told him.

"Hey, Tyler!" Mason told him. "Hey, hey!"

"I said get off me!" Tyler told him.

"Tyler!" Mason told him.

"Get off me!" Tyler told him.

"Look at me." Mason told him. "Look at me. Calm down. Settle down."

Tyler stopped fighting Mason.

Carol stood, in still in shock. "Oh, God."

"Where's Rosie?" Mason asked.

Tyler didn't have an answer.

...

Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room

Elizabeth was walking through the living room.

A vampire rushed behind her.

Elizabeth stopped in confusion, turning around to see know one there. "Isabella? I'm really not in the mood for one of your games." There was no answer. "Isabella?" Elizabeth turned forward to see Katherine standing there, jumping only slightly. She realized who it was, tilting her head. "Should I be running or giving you a aneurysm for all the vampires you turned that almost killed me?"

Katherine smiled a taunting smile. "Oh, yeah. I heard that the tomb vampires took out all their frustration on you."

"I know what you're trying to do, Katherine, and it's not gonna work." Elizabeth told her. "I'm not gonna let you break me."

Katherine made a fake pouty face. "Aw. And I was really looking forward to that."

"Don't pout." Elizabeth told her. "It's not attractive on a woman your age."

Katherine scoffed. "Ouch."

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just wanted to say goodbye to an old friend of mine, but he's not here yet." Katherine answered.

"Well, it's hard to imagine you having any friends at all, considering what a homicidal, manipulative, lying bitch you are." Elizabeth told her.

Katherine smirked. "I forgot how loving you are."

Elizabeth smirked. "Well, I'm happy to remind you."

"It can also come with danger." Katherine told her, grabbing Elizabeth's throat, pushing her against the wall.

They heard Damon's voice. "Very brave of you."

Katherine didn't look away from Elizabeth. "Who? Her or me?"

"Both." Damon answered. "If you don't let her go now, I'll gladly let her stake you in the heart." Katherine let go of Elizabeth, smirking, turning toward Damon. Elizabeth pushed away from the wall, backing away from Katherine. Damon looked at Elizabeth. "Leave. Now."

Elizabeth walked toward the door, walking out of the house, leaving, closing the door behind her.

Katherine looked at Damon. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked.

"I know where I'm not wanted." Katherine told him. Damon took a drink, turning to walk out of the room. Katherine appeared in front of him. "What? No goodbye kiss?"

"Why don't I kill you instead?" Damon asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, et cetera." Katherine told him.

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine." Damon told her. "What are you up to?"

"Trust me, Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it." Katherine told him. "Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one." She inched closer to Damon. Damon turned around, walking away. Katherine appeared in front of him, gripping his throat, pushing him to the floor, lying over him. "My sweet, innocent, Damon." Damon gripped Katherine's throat, pushing her onto the floor next to him, lying over her. After a moment, Katherine smirked. Damon kissed Katherine for a long moment. "That's more like it."

They continued to kiss.

Katherine stood, rushing Damon up against the wall behind him, ripping his shirt open, continuing to kiss him.

Damon pushed books off a nearby table, pushing Katherine down onto the table, kissing her neck. He stopped. "Okay, wait. Brief pause." Katherine pushed Damon off of her in annoyance, standing. "I have a question. Answer it, and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right, and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything, and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity." Damon placed a hand on either of her cheeks. "I just need the truth, just once."

"Stop." Katherine told him. "I already know your question, and its answer. The truth is... I've never loved you. It was always Stefan."

Katherine took his hands away from her, walking away, leaving.

Damon was left alone, looking extremely hurt.

...

 **Gilbert House - Bathroom**

 **(Song:) Come Home - OneRepublic featuring Sara Bareilles**

Emma was in her PJs, getting ready for bed, sighing, looking into the mirror, looking conflicted, walking out of the room.

...

 **Emma's Room**

Emma walked into her room, jumping slightly. "God, don't scare me like that."

Damon was sitting on Emma's bed, looking as if he was drunk. "Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch."

"Thanks." Emma told him. "For, um, for looking out for us. For me."

"That's me." Damon told her. "Your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis. Hey, where is Elena? She with Stefan?"

Emma nodded, looking at Damon curiously. "Have you been drinking?" Damon held his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, saying a little. "And you're upset. That's not a good combo."

"No, I'm not upset." Damon told her. "Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

"Come on, Damon." Emma told him. "That's a lie. You care."

"You're surprised that I would want to kiss you?" Damon asked. "You can't imagine that I believed that you would want to?"

"Damon..." Emma trailed off.

"That what we've been doing here means something?" Damon asked. "You're the liar, Emma. There is something going on between the two of us, and you know it." He stood, walking toward Emma. "And you're lying to me, and you're lying to but most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

"No." Emma told him.

Damon placed a hand on either of her cheeks, kissing her.

Emma pulled away, uncomfortable. "Damon, don't. What's wrong with you?"

"Lie about this." Damon told her.

'Stop it!" Emma told him. "You're better than this. Come on."

"That's where you're wrong." Damon told her, trying to kiss her again.

Emma pushed him back. "No, no, no, Damon. I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do. But... I can't..."

Jeremy was standing in the doorway that led to the hall. "Emma, what's going on here?"

 **(Song Ends)**

Damon and Emma looked at Jeremy.

Emma pulled her wrists out of Damon's grasp, looking at Jeremy. "Nothing, Jer. It's okay. Just go back to bed."

"No." Damon told her. "It's not okay, Emma." He looked at Jeremy. "He wants to be a vampire."

Damon rushed toward Jeremy, pushing him against the wall.

"Damon!" Emma told him. "No!"

Damon ignored her, looking at Jeremy. "You want to shut off the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares, it just goes away. All you have to do is flip the switch and-"

Damon snapped Jeremy's neck.

Emma looked at them in denial. "Damon!" Damon let Jeremy's body fall. Emma started to cry. "No!" Emma knelt next to Jeremy. "Jeremy! No, no, no!" She looked at Damon with anger. Damon looked at Emma for a moment, walking out of the room, leaving. Emma looked at Jeremy. "Jeremy!"

Elena and Evelyn ran upstairs, worried.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Emma?" Evelyn asked.

"Eve." Emma called, crying. "Elena!"

Evelyn and Elena turned to face her, seeing her kneeling next to Jeremy's dead body.

"Jer," Elena said. "Jer?" She ran into the room, kneeling next to them, facing Emma. "No, Jer."

Evelyn knelt to their side, crying, holding her head. "Jer! Jer! No!"

Evelyn put her head against Jeremy's chest.

Elena took Jeremy's hand, noticing John's ring, looking slightly relieved. "Emma. Eve. It's okay." She held Evelyn and Emma close to her. "It's okay."

Evelyn looked at John's ring.

"He's gonna come back." Emma told them.

Emma, Evelyn and Elena were comforted and relieved by this, but they continued to cry, waiting for the ring to bring Jeremy back.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler and Rosie were sitting on the couch.

Mason walked in, sitting across from them. "Your mom's out. I think she popped a couple of pharmaceuticals."

"We didn't mean to freak her out." Tyler told them. "I don't know why we get like this."

"It's the curse of being a Lockwood." Mason told them.

"So how'd you get the chill gene?" Rosie asked.

"I didn't." Mason answered. "I've just learned how to manage it."

"I don't want to be like this anymore." Tyler told them.

Rosie shook her head. "Neither of us do."

"None of us do." Mason told them. "That's why it's a curse, guys."

Tyler and Rosie seemed to be thinking, exchanging a look, sighing.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Emma held Jeremy's head in her lap with one arm, the other wrapped around Evelyn. Evelyn was holding one of Jeremy's hands. Elena had her arm wrapped around Evelyn, holding Jeremy's other hand. They were still waiting for the ring to bring him back.

Isabella and Stefan stood nearby, keeping their space.

"He saw the ring." Stefan told them. "That's why he did it. He knew."

Emma barely shook her head. "He didn't see the ring."

"It's Katherine." Isabella told them. "She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him."

"There's nothing good about him, Cristian." Evelyn told him. "Not anymore."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon walked into the house, leaving the door open behind him.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Elena had tears in her eyes. "He's decided what he wants."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon tossed his jacket onto a chair beside him.

Elena: (voice over) "He doesn't want to feel. He wants to be hated. It's just easier that way."

Damon poured himself a drink.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Elena nodded to herself. "He got his wish."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon threw his drink into the fire place, making the glass shatter and the flames crawl along the walls before settling down again.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

Elena's voice broke, crying, looking at Stefan. "I hate him, Stefan."

Stefan knelt next to her, placing a hand on Elena's shoulder. "I know. I know."

Jeremy gasped himself back to life.

Isabella pushed away from the wall, walking closer, kneeling next to them, taking Jeremy's face.

"Is he okay?" Emma asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's okay." Isabella answered. He looked at Jeremy. "You're okay." She let Jeremy go. Evelyn sighed in relief, closing her eyes. "You're okay." Isabella looked at the others. "He's okay."

"He killed me." Jeremy told them. "Damon killed me."

"Shh" Emma told him. "It's okay."

Evelyn exhaled intensely, her relief being overwhelming.

Isabella put her hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

Evelyn laid her head on Isabella's shoulder, trying to calm herself down. "Oh, God."

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Caroline's Hospital Room**

Caroline was in bed, sleeping, waking up, seeing Katherine. "Emma?"

"Hey, Caroline." Katherine told her.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"My name is Katherine." Katherine told her. "I was hoping you could give the Salvatores and my sister a message for me."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked. "What message?"

"Game on." Katherine answered.

"What?" Caroline asked.

Katherine grabbed one of Caroline's pillows, pushing it down over her face.

Caroline screamed, the screams being muffled from the pillow, unheard. She struggled.

Katherine held the pillow over Caroline's face until she suffocated.

Caroline tried to reach toward the button to call the nurse. She ran out of air before she could. Her hand fell to her side limply.

Katherine took the pillow off, placing it next to Caroline's body, turning around, walking out of the room, leaving.


	3. Brave New World

**Day One**

 **Dawn - Mystic Falls Hospital - Caroline's Hospital Room**

Caroline gasped herself back to life. She breathed heavily, trying to remember what happened.

...

 **Hallway**

Caroline walked into the hallway.

There was only one nurse at the desk.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked. "Where is everyone?"

"It's the dawn, honey." The nurse told her.

"It is?" Caroline asked. "Oh, uh, have you seen my mom or my brother?"

"They left after dinner with your boyfriend." The nurse told her. "And then your friend Emma stepped by."

"She did?" Caroline asked. She was starting to remember. "Yeah, she did, but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven." The nurse told her.

"But I'm hungry." Caroline told her.

"You should go back to sleep." The nurse told her.

Caroline turned toward her room, but stopped. "What is that smell?"

"Back to bed." The nurse told her, standing, walking away, leaving.

Caroline stayed in the hallway, looking around. She noticed a blood bag in a patient's room, walking toward it.

The nurse returned. "What are you doing in here?"

Caroline turned to face the nurse. "I don't know."

"You need to go back to bed." The nurse told her.

The nurse led Caroline out of the room.

...

 **Day - Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) Animal - Neon Trees**

Everyone was preparing for the "Mystic Falls High School Annual Carnival".

Bonnie, Emma and Elena were standing together.

Bonnie looked at Emma. "Katherine looked just like you. It was freakish." She turned to Elena. "Since you guys get confused for the other all the time, she looked like you a lot, too."

"She is our ancestor" Elena told her bitterly. "Hey, Liam told me to move the student booths over to the cafeteria."

"Your vampire ancestor" Bonnie pointed out. "And she didn't just resemble Emma, like you would, but she was Emma."

"I don't know." Elena told her. "I can't explain it. It's creepy. That's all I got."

Emma picked up a bin, moving it.

Bonnie followed her. "Well, how do you know that she's not still out there, pretending to be you?"

"We don't, Bonnie." Emma told her. "But, we can sit here and be tortured by the not knowing, or we could get these prizes to the ring toss."

"Well, have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy?" Bonnie asked. "Or tried to kill Jeremy?"

"No." Emma answered. "I haven't, and I won't, and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related, okay?"

Emma handed a package of stuffed animal snakes to Bonnie

Bonnie took it, making the package of stuffed animal snakes move cutely. "Copy that."

"We're human." Elena told them. "And we have to do human stuff, or we'll go crazy."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'll focus. We have to make Caroline and Liam proud, or they will us."

Liam was several yards behind Bonnie, looking at a couple of guys who were setting up the gold fish ring toss, walking toward them. "Hey, hey, hey, wait a sec. Wait a sec. That's gonna go over there. Please, guys."

Liam pointed in the other direction.

The boys nodded at Liam's nice behavior, taking the equipment in the direction Liam pointed them in.

Bonnie, Elena and Emma had been watching.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know how Liam and Caroline do this all the time."

Emma smiled. "Well, because they're not human. Obviously."

Elena smiled. "Obviously."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Evelyn, Jeremy and Stefan were standing at Evelyn's locker.

Stefan held a vial of vervain toward him, looking at Jeremy. "It's the same as the bracelet."

"So it protects us from compulsion?" Jeremy asked, smelling the vervain.

"Vervain is toxic to vampires." Stefan told them.

"You mean, like, poison?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "It's very poisonous." He pointed at his head. "It'll keep them out of your head."

"But why vervain?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Stefan told them."There's certain natural herbs and roots and other elements that are just harmful to vampires."

"Like a stake through the heart?" Jeremy asked.

"Right." Stefan answered. "But it has to be wood."

"You're pretty confident in yourself telling him all the different ways we could kill us." Evelyn told him.

Stefan chuckled, looking away, looking at Evelyn. "Eve, if I thought Jeremy wanted to kill me, we'd be having a much different conversation right now."

"And Damon is the one that deserves it." Jeremy added.

"I want you to forget about Damon, all right?" Stefan asked. "He's a hundred times stronger than you and right now, he's not stable." Evelyn opened her mouth to speak. Stefan pointed at Evelyn. "And don't send Elizabeth after him, please." Evelyn sighed, leaning against the lockers in slight amusement. "You gotta try to move forward."

"I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring." Jeremy told them. "How do you move forward from that?"

"Right, well, today we have a nice distraction courtesy of the friendly slave driver Liam, which is a hundred times nicer than the bitchy slave driver Caroline." Stefan told them. Liam approached them from behind Stefan. Stefan smiled as if he he hadn't said anything. "Hello, Liam."

Liam looked at Evelyn. "Hey, Evelyn-"

"Yeah, yeah, we set up the goldfish toss." Evelyn told him. "All 300 goldfish. It's gonna be epic."

Evelyn closed her locker.

Stefan smirked, walking away, leaving.

Liam looked at Jeremy. "Okay, then."

"Don't worry about her." Jeremy told her. "I'll help her, make sure she does it." Liam leaned against the locker behind him, looking at Jeremy, smiling a small smile. "How's Caroline?"

Liam sighed. "Gonna kill me if I don't do this right."

"You, Liam Forbes, not doing something right, even to Caroline's standards?" Evelyn asked. "Seriously? I think you're underestimating yourself just a little bit."

Liam tilted his head.

Jeremy smirked, walking away, leaving.

Evelyn smiled a small smile, looking down, watching Jeremy go.

Liam looked at Evelyn realizing something.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan and Elena were talking.

"How are Jeremy and Evelyn?" Elena asked.

"They're gonna be all right." Stefan answered. "They've just been through a little bit of an ordeal."

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel them back into the land of high school teenagers." Elena told him.

"That was what we were doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, we all are." Elena answered. "We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the 'V' word is not uttered."

"Got it." Stefan told her.

"Then, later, you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top, and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl." Elena told him. "Do you see a running theme here?"

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "I know. I'm seeing it, and I'm liking it. But I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?"

Elena pointed at Stefan. "Uh, no 'D' word, okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss."

"Unfortunately, Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place." Stefan told her. "Little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who know what he's up to?"

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Damon and Carol were talking, sitting down.

"So, I understand John Gilbert has left town." Carol told him. "Have they found the vampire that attacked him?"

"Well, the Sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that, and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it." Damon told her.

"Which brings me to my next subject." Carol told him. "With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections, and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the Council. I'd like that person to be you."

'Whatever you need, Carol." Damon told her. "As a Founding Family member, it's something that's very close to me, so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires."

...

 **Foyer**

Mason, Rosie and Tyler entered the house in work out clothes, just back from a jog, laughing.

...

 **Living Room**

Carol stood, closing the doors of the living room.

"Is it safe to talk?" Damon asked.

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason and his daughter." Carol explained. "Their still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the Council when he lived here, and I see no reason to bring him into it now."

Damon was listening to Mason, Tyler and Rosie's conversation with vampire hearing.

He heard Tyler's voice. "What was that, like, seven?"

...

 **Foyer**

Mason looked at Tyler and Rosie, his hands on his knees. "Six. I don't count the last one."

Rosie took a sip from her water bottle, pointing at Tyler. "Mm." She pulled the bottle away from her lips. "You crawled it."

"What?" Tyler asked in a playful demand.

"Think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you." Mason told him tauntingly, mimicking her with her walker. "In her walker." He pointed at Rosie. "Rosie did better than you."

"Yeah, okay." Tyler told them, unconvinced. He turned to Mason. "Shoes off. Mud. My mom."

Rosie walked past them.

Tyler looked at Mason, making the same slicing motion over his neck, shaking his heads.

"Cool." Mason told them. "Yeah." He sat down. Tyler leaned forward against a table. Rosie leaned against the wall. They took their shoes off. "So, all this anger and aggression you guys were talking about. You notice a difference when you exercise?"

Tyler and Rosie scoffed.

"Dude, I play three varsity sports." Tyler told him. He looked at Rosie. "So does Rosie. I workout four times a week and I run three."

"Same for me, except I run four and workout three." Rosie told him. "Which you would know if you where home more often."

"You have episodes?" Mason asked. "I mean, what happens exactly?"

"Starts out normal." Tyler told him. "I mean, I get angry. Typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy."

Rosie nodded. "You know, it just get amplifies and then I go off."

"You black out?" Mason asked.

"Yeah." Rosie answered. "I know Tyler does. It's like we go blind with rage."

"Or just... randomly." Tyler added, tossing a water bottle to Mason, turning away.

Rosie started to walk upstairs.

"Is there a pattern?" Mason asked. Rosie and Tyler turned to face him. "Like, once a month? Only at night?"

Rosie shrugged, shaking her head. "All I know is that I lose myself."

"So do I." Tyler told him. "You know? For that time..."

...

 **Living Room**

Damon was still listening.

He could hear Tyler. "We become something else. And we hate it."

"More tea?" Carol asked. "Damon?"

Damon turned his attention to Carol. "Oh, yes, please." Carol poured him tea. "Thank you, Carol."

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Caroline's Hospital Room**

Caroline was sitting on her bed.

The curtains were drawn closed, allowing only a small ray of light to trickle in from the window.

Caroline put her hand into the light. The sunlight made her skin burn. Caroline pulled her hand back painfully, groaning in pain.

Matt walked in, a tray of food in his hand. "Your mom said you're not eating."

"It's gross." Caroline told him.

"It's hospital food." Matt told her. "It's supposed to be gross." He leaned forward to kiss Caroline. There was the sunlight between them. Caroline turned her head away. Matt seemed confused by her behavior. "She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning."

"Morning?" Caroline repeated. "I need to get out tonight."

"No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline." Matt told her. "I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process, but Liam has it."

"I'm not neurotic." Caroline told him.

"Yeah, you are, but it's cute, so..." Matt trailed off.

"Look, it's not about the carnival, okay?" Caroline asked. "It's just that this place is just really depressing."

"It's because you're sitting in the dark." Matt told her, beginning to open the curtains.

"No, don't!" Caroline told him.

Matt opened the curtains.

Caroline was suddenly pressed against the opposite wall to avoid the light.

"What the hell?" Matt asked.

"Just close it, please." Caroline told him.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked.

Caroline gave Matt a look. "Close it!"

Matt closed the curtains. "I'll just come back later, okay?"

Caroline bit her lip, nodding.

Matt walked out of the room, leaving.

Caroline sighed, leaning her head back against the wall, sliding down to the floor, gasping, not knowing what to do.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Jeremy and Evelyn were setting up the gold fish ring toss.

Evelyn had two bags with water and goldfish inside, walking toward the booth, handing them to Jeremy on the other side. She turned her head to the side, smiling a surprised, slightly confused smile. "Hey." Elizabeth walked toward them. "What are you doing here? "

"Seeing that you two need a little help if you don't want your sisters to kill you." Elizabeth answered.

Jeremy looked at Elizabeth from behind the booth. "Oh, hey."

Jeremy and Evelyn looked each other.

Elizabeth looked between them. "Hey, if you two are gonna do that adorable flirty little thing you guys are so good at ending with, 'I'll see you around', take it elsewhere, would you?"

Evelyn pressed her lips together, blushing, picking up a stuffed ball, throwing it at Elizabeth.

Jeremy chuckled.

Elizabeth threw the ball at Evelyn.

Evelyn ducked, making the ball hit Jeremy. She stood, looking at Elizabeth, laughing.

They smiled.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Isabella was pouring herself a glass of blood.

Damon walked in.

"Care for one?" Isabella asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Damon told her, walking closer.

Isabella poured another, handing it to Damon.

Damon took a drink.

"What about you, Stef?" Isabella asked.

Stefan walked in.

"No, thank you." Stefan answered. "I'm not hungry."

Isabella looked at Stefan. "Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk."

Stefan gave Isabella a sarcastic smirk, looking at Damon. "I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner."

"I like this,p." Damon told them. "You, walking on eggshells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Are Emma and Elena worried, too? I bet I'm in your every conversation."

"Speaking of, have any of you heard from Katherine?" Isabella asked.

Damon changed the subject. "I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them, but vervain didn't. So they're not vampires, they're something else."

"Is this your new obsession?" Isabella asked. "Or are you only digging so deep because Tyler is a Lockwood and he's super close to Emma?"

Damon didn't answer. "You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town? Fine, I'll drop it."

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that, right?" Stefan asked. "We have no idea what she's up to."

"Sure we do." Damon told him. "She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you, so I'm gonna let you deal with her, because I have more important things to do. Like explode. Cheers!"

Damon walked out of the room, leaving.

Isabella looked at Stefan.

Stefan shook his head, looking away.

...

Mystic Falls Hospital - Caroline's Hospital Room

Caroline was putting on her jewelry. She put on the vervain necklace Elena gave to her. It burned her skin. Caroline threw it onto the floor, gasping in pain.

The nurse walked in, picking the necklace up. "That's pretty."

"Yeah, my friend gave it to me." Caroline told her.

The nurse walked out of the room.

Caroline drank blood from a blood bag, looking into the mirror. Her face was transforming. Her fangs were groaning. She held her mouth in pain, screaming.

The nurse walked in. "What's wrong?"

Caroline rushed toward the nurse, gripping her throat, pushing her against the wall. "You can't tell anyone." She compelled the nurse without realizing what she was doing. "You can't tell anyone!"

"I can't tell anyone." The nurse repeated.

"You'll do what I say?" Caroline asked.

"I'll do what you say." The nurse answered.

"Good." Caroline told her, transforming. "Because I'm starving."

Caroline bit the nurse, feeding hungrily.

...

 **Night - Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Carnival**

 **(Song:) Geraldine - Glasvegas**

The carnival was in full swing.

Liam and Bonnie were walking together.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls, and Team Jacob T's." Bonnie told him.

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club." Liam told her. "Also, we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth."

"Hey, it's all good, Liam." Bonnie told him. "Take a beat. Look around. This is a huge success."

"You mean I could actually make even Caroline proud with this?" Liam asked sarcastically.

"Go figure." Bonnie told her.

Bonnie and Liam smiled, laughing.

Liam looked at a man who was repairing one of the stands. "Hey, Carter, right?" The man turned to face them. "You're with the carnival."

"That'll be me." Carter answered.

"Okay, great." Liam told him.

Carter looked at Bonnie with interest, walking closer. "Wow. What do you need, beautiful?"

Liam looked at Bonnie with a sly look.

Bonnie smiled, looking at Carter. "What do you know about karaoke speakers?"

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter asked

"Yeah, Bonnie." Liamtold her. Bonnie looked at him. Liam smiled, tilting his head toward Carter. "Show him the problem."

Bonnie smiled a small smile. "Okay, come on."

Bonnie led Carter away, leaving.

Liam smiled widely, laughing.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Mason walked into the room, searching for something. He looked everywhere. Through bookshelves, drawers in the desk.

Tyler and Rosie walked in.

"What are you doing?" Rosie asked.

"Huh?" Mason asked, looking at Tyler and Rosie. He held up his hands, lowering them to his sides. "Nothing. Just killing time. Waiting for you guys."

"You looking for something?" Tyler asked, walking toward the desk, gesturing to it.

"Yeah, actually." Mason answered. "You know where I could find any family artifact stuff? The heirlooms?"

Rosie scoffed. "Blow through you trust fund already?"

Mason laughed. "I did that when I was twenty-two." Rosie smirked. "No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. Should be in the house here somewhere."

Rosie shrugged. "What's it look like?"

"It's a moonstone." Mason told them, holding up his hand to show how big it was. "It's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly. Minimal monetary value."

Tyler and Rosie exchanged a look.

"Hey, man, whatever." Tyler told him.

"Um, ask Tyler's mom, I guess." Rosie told him.

"Yeah, cool." Mason told them. "I'll do that. You guys ready?"

"Yeah" Tyler told him. Mason walked out of the room, leaving. Tyler started to follow him. Rosie grabbed his arm to stop him. Tyler looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"I just don't believe him for some reason." Rosie answered.

"And that's why you didn't tell him?" Tyler asked.

Rosie nodded. "Yeah. Obviously. I mean, come on. Did you actually believe that?"

Tyler shook his head. "No."

"All right, then." Rosie told him. "Come on."

Tyler and Rosie looked around the room, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Carnival**

Jeremy was buying popcorn.

Damon walked toward him. "Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive."

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy asked.

"A hundred and fifty years too old." Damon answered.

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could, I don't know, blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are." Jeremy told him.

Damon grabbed Jeremy's shoulder, leading him away from the crowd. "So, please tell me that that is not a threat."

"Maybe it is." Jeremy told him, showing him the ring he had gotten from John.

Damon choked Jeremy from behind. "This is what we're not gonna do. We're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you." He let Jeremy go. "If you want to tell people what I really am, go ahead and try." He held up Jeremy's ring for him to see. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on."

Damon tossed the ring to Jeremy, walking away, leaving.

Jeremy caught the ring, watching Damon go angrily.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Caroline's Hospital Room**

Caroline was dressed normally, on the phone. "The doctor said I'm good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait till morning. So call me when you get this." She hung up. The nurse was sitting on Caroline's bed. She had a bandage on her neck over her wound. "It's dark, thank God." Caroline looked at the bandage. "I'm so sorry about that. Okay, now, what's the story?"

"My husband likes to get kinky." The nurse answered.

Caroline smiled. "Yes, good. Okay, so, I'm gonna take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival, and if something happens to me, which something did, the responsibility falls straight to my brother Liam. It's the first time that he's done something like this without my help, and while I'm sure that it's not a complete disaster, I still want to see how he did." She picked up her bag. "Once again, I'm so sorry about that, and if you could just forget that I bit you, that would be great, because I'm going to."

The nurse looked at Caroline, the compulsion having taken affect. "Forget what?"

Caroline smiled. "I don't know how that works, but it's brilliant."

Caroline walked out of the room, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Arm Wrestling Area**

 **(Song:) Currency of Love - Silversun Pickups**

The bell rang.

Tyler and another guy from the football team were arm wrestling.

Rosie and Emma stood nearby, watching.

Damon stood by the doorway.

Isabella stood next to Damon. "You're lurking."

"I'm observing." Damon told her.

"More like obsessing." Isabella told him.

Tyler won the match.

Rosie laughed.

Emma smiled, applauding slowly.

Tyler looked at the guy. "Dude, my cousin could beat you."

Rosie looked at the guy, nodding to Tyler. "And he would know."

Emma laughed.

Damon looked at Isabella. "He's got strength, and apparently, so does she."

"They're both triple letter varsity athletes." Isabella told him. "Of course they've got strength. You're reaching."

Mason stood across from Tyler. "I bet I could beat you."

"Enter the uncle." Isabella told them.

Stefan stood on the other side of Isabella. "You're both ridiculous to even consider this seriously."

Mason beat Tyler. "Is that it?"

"Oh!" Rosie told them, touching her fist to Mason's.

"All right, he's the champ." Tyler told them. "Who wants to go next?"

"Stefan wants to go." Damon told them.

Mason, Tyler, Rosie and Emma looked toward them.

"Yeah, sure." Stefan told them. "I'll... give it a shot."

Stefan walked toward them.

Emma grabbed Stefan's arm. "Don't cheat."

Stefan chuckled, walking toward the table.

"Get him, Stef!" Isabella told him.

Mason and Stefan prepared themselves at the table.

"My brother and sister over there think I can beat you." Stefan told him.

Tyler laughed.

"Yeah, right." Rosie told them.

Mason looked at Stefan. "Your brother and sister are wrong."

The bell rang.

Mason and Stefan started the match, both putting in hard pressure.

Damon walked toward Emma and Rosie, grabbing Emma's arm. "I'm just gonna borrow your friend for a second." Rosie didn't even look at him. Damon pulled Emma toward Isabella at the doorway. "How much do you know about Tyler, Rosie and their uncle/dad?"

"Seriously?" Emma asked. "You just killed my brother last night, and now you're asking me about my best friends?"

"We're just asking if you think that your little friend and his cousin are something supernatural." Damon told her.

"Not 'we'." Isabella told him. "You."

Damon looked at Emma. "Okay, but it's either they're both as clueless as they seem, or they're keeping a pretty big secret from you."

"Just like I have been for the last couple of months." Emma replied.

Damon smirked. "So you do think something's up."

"I didn't say that." Emma told him.

"Doesn't mean you didn't." Damon replied.

Mason finally beat Stefan.

Tyler mimicked a bomb with his hands. "Boom!"

Damon looked irritated.

Stefan walked toward Damon, Emma and Isabella.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon told him.

"Yeah, actually, I did." Stefan told them.

Isabella raised her eyebrows, interested, nodding to the hall. "Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with him, so bye." Emma told them, looking at Damon, starting to turn around and walk away.

Damon grabbed Emma's arm, swinging her in Stefan and Isabella's direction, making Emma in front of him, lightly pushing her toward the hall.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Hallway**

Stefan and Isabella walked into the hallway.

Damon continued to lead Emma forward.

Emma stopped in front of him, making him stop. "Let me go, Damon."

Damon picked Emma up off the floor, carrying her forward, placing her down further in the hall next to Stefan and Isabella. "There. Stay."

Emma turned to face Damon. "Screw. You."

Damon smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Emma gave Damon a look.

"You're going to help find out what your little friend and girlfriend's family's secret is." Damon told her.

"Since when?" Emma asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Stefan shook his head. "Damon, leave her out of this."

"She's gonna be able to help us because both Tyler and Rosie actually trust her." Damon pointed out.

Emma raised her hand. "Right here, guys. Standing right here. And I'm not helping you."

"Even if it could put people you love in harm's way?" Damon asked.

Emma didn't answer, looking down, knowing that Damon had a point.

Damon smirked.

Isabella looked at Stefan. "Is he...?"

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human, if that makes any sense." Stefan answered.

"What is up with that family?" Damon asked. "If they're not vampires, then what the hell are they?"

"Maybe they're ninja turtles." Isabella told them.

Damon looked at Isabella. "You're not funny."

"Or zombies, werewolves." Isabella told them.

"Still not funny." Damon told her.

Isabella smiled. "Oh, come on, it's a little funny."

Damon held his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, saying a little. He turned his head to see Carter repairing something. He looked down the hall to see the a girl.

Damon looked at Emma, nodding to the girl down the hall. "What's her name?"

"Tiki." Emma answered. "Why? What are you up to?"

Damon looked from Emma to Stefan and Isabella. "Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or... combat turtles."

Damon turned to Carter and Tiki.

"I said ninja turtles, actually." Isabella told him.

Damon looked at Carter. "Hey, you."

"I have a name." Carter told him.

"Yeah, I don't care." Damon told him, looking down the hall again. "Hey, Tiki, come down here."

Tiki walked toward them.

Emma looked at Damon in confusion. "What-What the hell are you doing?"

Damon didn't answer, putting a hand on Tiki and Carter's shoulders, compelling them. "I need you both to pick a fight with someone." He looked at Tiki. "Rosie Lockwood." He looked at Cater. "And her cousin Tyler."

"What?" Emma asked incredulously, walking forward. "Tiki and Kacie don't even know each other, okay? They'll kill each other."

"Stop being melodramatic." Damon told her.

"I'm not being melodramatic." Emma stressed.

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan told him.

Damon waved Emma's protests and Stefan's concern away. "It's just an experiment." He compelled Tiki and Carter. "Get them mad. Don't back down, no matter what they do, okay?"

Tiki an Carter spoke together. "We won't back down."

"I know you won't." Damon told them, letting go. Tiki and Carter walked away, leaving. Emma tried to follow them, trying to stop them. Damon grabbed her arm to stop her. "You are not going."

"Do you realize someone is going to get hurt, right?" Stefan asked.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage." Damon told them. He smirked, looking at Emma. "Other than you,"

"What's that going to accomplish?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Tyler and Rosie are incapable of walking away from a fight." Isabella told them. "Let's see who intervenes. Maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle."

Emma scoffed.

Damon walked away, leaving.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Damon was walking alone in the hallway.

Caroline arrived behind him.

Damon turned to face Caroline. "Hey, Blondie. They let you out?"

"I remember." Caroline told him.

"What do you remember?" Damon asked.

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." Caroline answered.

"You're crazy." Damon told her.

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces." Caroline told him.

"You can't remember." Damon told her. "It's impossible. I mean, unless you're becoming a..."

Caroline smiled.

Damon realized she was a vampire, looking at her in shocked confusion as to why.

"I have a message from Katherine." Caroline told him. "She said, 'Game on'."

Caroline turned to leave.

Damon grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait."

Caroline turned to Damon, pushing him with vampire strength to get him off of her, making him fall to the floor and slide down the hall. "You suck."

Caroline turned around, walking away, leaving.

Damon lowered his head to the floor, not knowing how to react to that.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Emma and Isabella were talking.

Damon approached them. "Where's Stefan?"

Emma crossed her arms over his chest, not happy to see him. "Since none of you would let me follow Tiki and Carter out to make sure no one got hurt because you were afraid I would get hurt, I asked Stefan to make sure that nothing serious happened."

"Why?" Isabella asked. "What's going on?"

"I need you both to come with me." Damon told them.

"Yeah, whatever it is, I'm not interested." Emma told him, lowering her arms to her side. "You've pissed me off enough for one night."

"Yeah, I need you and Isabella to come with me right now, Emma." Damon told her.

Emma and Isabella exchanged a look, knowing that this must have been serious.

Damon walked down the hall.

Emma and Isabella followed him.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Rosie was walking toward the parking lot, ready to go home.

Stefan was following her, hiding behind a car to observe the scene.

Rosie walked toward Tyler. "Hey, where's dad?"

"Said he'd meet us here." Tyler told her.

Rosie nodded.

Carter and Tiki were walking toward them.

Tiki pushed past Rosie.

Rosie turned after Tiki in annoyance. "Watch where you're going."

Tiki turned to face Rosie. "You got a problem?"

"Yeah." Rosie answered. "You walked right into me."

"What are you going to do about it?" Tiki asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Tyler asked Rosie. "Don't you guys think that you fight enough during the year without having to go look for it?" Carter pushed Tyler. Tyler looked at Carter in annoyance. "You better back off." Carter pushed Tyler. "You hit me again, I swear to God..."

Carter punched Tyler in the face.

Carter and Tyler started to fight, struggling against each other.

They heard Mason's voice. "Hey! Tyler! Hey." Tiki punched Rosie in the face. Rosie looked at Tiki, determined not to loose her temper. "Rosie! Hey!" Tiki ran toward Kacie. Rosie stepped to the side. Tiki ran head first into the car behind Rosie p, falling to the ground. Mason ran closer, pulling Carter away from Tyler. Rosie pulled Tyler away from Carter. Mason pushed Carter away. "What the hell, man?"

Stefan was still watching.

Carter tried to go after Tyler.

Mason held Carter back by his throat.

Carter pushed Mason's arm aside, punching him in the face twice, pushing him against the car behind him, making the car alarm go off and Mason fall to the ground.

Tiki stood, grabbing Rosie by the waist, trying to tackle her to the ground. Rosie grabbed her arms, turning around, throwing her to the ground to push her off.

Mason jumped onto the car, onto the ground, jumping over Carter, in between him, Tyler and Rosie. His eyes were glowing amber gold.

Tyler and Rosie looked at Mason in shock. "Your eyes."

Mason stood, turning to face Carter, back-hand punching him in the face, making him fall to the ground. He turned to Tyler and Rosie. "Come on. Let's go."

Mason, Tyler and Rosie ran away, leaving.

On the ground, Carter and Tiki groaned in pain.

Stefan walked out of hiding, toward Carter and Tiki. "You all right, guys?"

Tiki groaned in pain, holding her head. "Why did we just do that?"

Stefan shook his head. "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Carter's nose was bleeding.

Tiki sighed.

Stefan sighed, looking away.

...

 **Inside - Ring Toss**

Liam was working at the ring toss, placing Bart and Homer dolls and the Team Jacob T-shirts down on the counter, sliding them to Elizabeth and Evelyn on the other side. "Someone told me you needed these."

"Yeah, thanks, Liam." Evelyn told her. Liam smiled, turning around, walking away. Evelyn looked at Elizabeth. "You know, you don't go to school here, so technically only one of us has to be here."

Elizabeth sighed, looking as if he was searching for an explanation. "I need a distraction. If I don't have one, I'll start thinking, and if I start thinking, I'm afraid I might run."

"You mean Katherine?" Evelyn asked. Elizabeth nodded. "You never talk her. Not anymore."

"Like I said." Evelyn told her. "I don't want to continue running."

Evelyn looked at her curiously. "You know, you can talk to me about it, if you want. I mean, having someone to talk to, and go through it with, it might increase your odds of keeping you from running." Elizabeth looked at her. Evelyn shook her head. "It's just a thought. But, if you think you can do better with your own way, I won't stop you."

Evelyn looked away, putting the stuff Liam had brought onto the shelves.

Elizabeth looked at her, smiling a small, barely noticeable smile.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Liam was checking things off of his clipboard, looking up, smiling. "Hey!" Caroline walked toward him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got discharged." Caroline told him. "And, Liam, you were right. This is amazing."

Liam smiled, wrapping his arms around Caroline. "So glad you're all better."

Caroline smiled, returning to the embrace. "Me, too."

Liam pulled away. "I got to restock the gold fish, but I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay." Caroline told her.

Liam walked away.

Caroline saw Matt, walking closer.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"They discharged me." Caroline told him. "All better."

"How do you feel?" Matt asked.

"I feel pretty good." Caroline answered.

"Yeah?" Matt asked. "'Cause earlier, you were..."

"I'm all better." Caroline told him, kissing him. "All better."

Caroline chuckled.

"Okay, you want to give it a shot?" Matt asked, giving her one of the rings. Caroline threw the ring at the bottles with too much strength, breaking three bottles. "Whoa. Hey, nice shot, killer."

"They must already have been broken." Caroline told him. Matt and Caroline embraced. Caroline looked at his neck, hungry. "Oh, no."

Caroline pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"I got to go." Caroline told him, turning around, walking away.

Matt followed her. "Wait, Care. Are you okay? I mean..."

"Just leave me alone." Caroline told him, turning around, walking away, leaving.

Matt watched her go in confusion.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) The Ladder - Andrew Belle**

Elizabeth walked into the living room, pouring herself a drink. She walked toward the couch, sitting down, turning her head to see Jeremy sitting in a chair behind the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to kill Damon." Jeremy answered.

Elizabeth chuckled. "God, if I had a dollar every time I've heard that."

Elizabeth took a drink.

"He killed Zach, didn't he?" Jeremy asked. "It wasn't an 'extended business trip' like he told me and Jenna, was it?"

Elizabeth pulled the glass away from her lips, shaking her head. "No. No, it wasn't. Yes, he killed him."

"Why didn't anyone kill him?" Jeremy asked.

"Isabella tried." Elizabeth told him. "The day after he killed Zach, Evelyn took Isabella out for a drive so she wouldn't try to go after him angry. When Logan Fell tried to kill them, Damon tried to kill them, and Isabella shot him with wooden bullets, trying to kill him. But, obviously, that didn't work. Evelyn talked her out of trying to go after him again, because she knew that it would only get her killed. And she knew that it wasn't really Damon she was angry at, so..." Jeremy looked at her in confusion. Elizabeth shook her head. "It's complicated."

"I've got time." Jeremy told her. "He's still at the carnival."

Elizabeth looked toward Jeremy.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Elena, Emma, Stefan, Damon and Isabella were talking.

Elena and Emma were sitting at the window seat.

Stefan stood nearby.

Damon sat at the desk. Isabella was leaning against it.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked. "Hmm?"

"Well, Damon fed her blood, and Katherine obviously killed her, and A plus B equals..." Isabella trailed off.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut." Isabella answered.

"And she said 'game on'?" Stefan asked. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that she's playing dirty, and she wants us to know." Damon answered.

"But why Caroline?" Emma asked.

Damon shrugged. "We don't know."

"She must be out of her mind." Stefan told them. "She has no idea what's happening."

Damon looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her." Isabella told them.

"Yep." Damon agreed. "And kill her."

"You're not going to kill Caroline." Elena told him.

Damon looked at Elena. "She knows who we are. She's officially a liability. We have to get rid of her."

"No." Emma told him. "You can't kill Caroline. I won't let you."

"Man, you Gilbert girls are so hard headed." Damon told them.

"Damon." Stefan told him. "Absolutely not."

"Do I need to remind you a tragic little story about a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon asked. Isabella looked down. "Yeah. Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother's a vampire hunter. Come on, guys. We all know how this story is going to end, so let's just flip to the last chapter-"

"It's not an option, Damon." Isabella told him.

"No?" Damon asked. Isabella shook her head. Damon looked at Stefan. Stefan looked down. "You're silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait. Wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?" Damon looked at Emma. "Liam has no idea that his sister just turned into a vampire. Matt lost his sister. Liam's about to. Talk about a town where history repeats itself. You both know I'm right."

Isabella stood, turning to face Damon expressively yet seriously. "We're not going to kill her."

"You can't stop me." Damon told her.

"No." Isabella agreed. "But I know of someone who can."

Isabella walked out of the room, leaving.

"It's the only way." Damon told them.

Elena, Emma and Stefan followed Isabella out of the room.

...

 **Outside**

Caroline was alone, crying.

Carter was sitting nearby on the back of a truck, his nose still bleeding. He was using a cloth to try to stop it, looking toward Caroline. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Caroline looked at Carter hungrily, groaning as she tried to resist the blood lust. "I'm so sorry."

"What?" Carter asked.

Caroline rushed toward Carter, biting him from behind, feeding, making him scream. She came up for air, biting him again, feeding. She pulled away, turning to face him, pushing him down onto the bed of the truck, standing. Her hair was tousled and blood covered her lips, mouth and nose. She was no longer crying, too lost in the urge for blood, kneeling over Carter, biting his neck, feeding.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Matt and Liam were talking at the side of the hallway.

"She's obviously pissed at me for something, but for what, I have no clue." Matt told him.

"What happened?" Liam asked.

"She freaked out." Matt answered. "She's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next."

"She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head." Liam told him. "Plus, she's Caroline."

"Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that." Matt told her. "It's who she is, love it or hate it. But this seemed... I don't know. Different. More. I can't explain it."

Liam looked at Matt sympathetically.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon was standing alone, looking toward a stake in the ground, walking toward it, pulling it out of the ground.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan, Elena and Emma were looking for Caroline.

Emma looked at Stefan. "You agree with Damon, don't you?" Stefan didn't answer. "Stefan?"

Stefan punched the side of a trailer angrily.

"Stefan." Elena told him. "Hey."

Stefan turned to face them. "Damon's right. Not about what we should do, but about what's gonna happen. Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence."

"We can't let it end that way." Emma told them.

"She's doing this to Emma and I, isn't she?" Elena asked.

Stefan shook his head. "No. She's doing it to me."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion Foyer**

Mason, Tyler and Rosie walked in, closing the door behind them.

Rosie looked at Mason. "All right. We're home. Safe territory. Enough of the silence."

"I told you both to leave it alone." Mason told them, walking away.

"What was with that move you pulled?" Tyler asked.

Mason turned to face them. "Brazilian martial arts. Took some classes a while back."

"Don't lie to us." Rosie told him.

"I'm not lying." Mason told them, turning to leave the room.

"We saw something." Tyler told him.

Mason turned to face them. "You didn't see anything."

"We saw your eyes." Tyler told him. "They glowed."

"Reflection from a car headlight, maybe, that's all." Mason told them, walking away.

Rosie scoffed. "Reflection of a car headlight? You really expect us to believe that?"

Mason turned to face them. "Tyler! Rosie! Hey! You wanna know what you saw? You saw me get pissed that I had to pull your delinquent asses out of a fight."

Tyler walked out of the room, leaving.

Rosie scoffed, shaking her head, following Tyler.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Carnival**

Emma, Elena and Stefan were still looking for Caroline.

"Where could she be?" Emma asked.

Stefan noticed something different in the air, looking around.

"What is it?" Elena asked. "Do you hear her? What's going on, Stefan? What is it?"

"Blood." Stefan answered. "I can smell blood."

Stefan led the way into the direction it came from.

Emma and Elena exchanged a look, following.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Caroline was crying next to Carter's body.

Damon arrived.

"He's dead." Caroline told him. "I killed him. What's wrong with me?"

Caroline cried.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Damon told her. "I can help you."

"You can?" Caroline asked.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, I have to."

"What are you gonna do?" Caroline asked.

"The only thing I can do." Damon told her. "I'm gonna kill you."

Caroline looked up in denial.

...

Damon and Caroline were standing, facing each other.

"Please, don't." Caroline told him. "I don't want to die."

"Yeah, but you're already dead." Damon told her.

"No!" Caroline told him. "I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me."

"Okay." Damon told her.

"Okay?" Caroline asked. "Just help me, please. Please. Please."

"Okay, okay." Damon told her, wrapping his arms around Caroline. "It's gonna be okay." Caroline stopped crying. "Shh. It's okay. It's the only way." Damon raised the stake to stake Caroline in her heart through her back. Evelyn rushed toward them, grabbing the stake, tossing it to the side, pushing Damon away. "Evelyn!"

Isabella stood behind Evelyn, in front of Caroline protectively, giving Damon a look.

Stefan, Emma and Elena were standing behind them.

Emma and Elena tried to pull Caroline away.

Caroline looked at Emma, pushing her away from her. "Get away from me! You killed me!"

"No, no, Caroline." Elena told her. "That wasn't Emma. You know that. That was Katherine."

"No!" Caroline told her. "Then why does she look like her? And why? Why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan, we got to get her inside." Emma told him.

"It's all right, Caroline." Stefan told her. "Come with me."

Stefan walked toward Caroline.

"She will die." Damon told them. "It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah, maybe so." Evelyn told him. "But it's not gonna happen tonight."

"Oh, yeah, it is." Damon told them, rushing forward, grabbing the stake, rushing toward Caroline.

Evelyn rushed toward Damon, turning, grabbing his head, pulling him downward, pushing him to the ground.

Isabella, Caroline, Emma, Elena and Stefan watched, impressed.

"Nice touch." Isabella told him.

"Evelyn." Damon muttered from the ground. "Whatever happens, it's on you."

Elena looked at Isabella. "Get her cleaned up."

Isabella nodded, starting to lead Caroline away.

"Caroline?" Bonnie's voice asked.

They looked toward Bonnie.

Isabella looked at Caroline. "It's okay. Come on."

Bonnie looked at the blood on Caroline's face in denial. "No. You're not. You can't. You can't be."

Bonnie walked closer, grabbing Caroline's arm, feeling the feeling of when a witch touched a vampire for the first time. She lowered her arm to her side in shock, looking at Caroline in horror.

"Bonnie." Caroline told her.

Bonnie shook her head, looking at Carter's dead body in the bed of the truck. "Oh, God!"

"Bonnie." Caroline whispered, starting to cry.

Isabella led Caroline away, leaving.

Stefan looked toward where Damon had been.

Damon had disappeared.

"Damon's gone." Stefan told them. "I'm gonna go see if Matt and Liam are okay."

"I'll go with you." Elena told him.

Stefan and Elena walked away, leaving.

Evelyn, backed away, leaving.

Emma stood next to Bonnie.

Bonnie laid her head down, crying while Emma comforted her.

...

 **Bathroom**

Caroline and Isabella walked in, closing the door behind them.

Isabella took some tissues to wipe the blood away off of Caroline's face.

Caroline turned the tap on to wash the blood off of her hands, crying. "She hates me. Bonnie hates me."

"No, she's just in shock." Isabella told her. "We all are."

"And what about Matt and Liam?" Caroline asked. "What am I supposed to tell my brother? What am I supposed to do about Matt?"

Isabella sighed. "Let's get this blood off. Come on."

"I'm a m-m-murderer." Caroline told her. "I'm a monster."

"Look at me." Isabella told her. "Your emotions are heightened right now. It's part of the transformation. It's completely normal, okay?"

Caroline saw her face transforming in the mirror, panicking, hiding it with her blood-stained hands. "Why does this keep happening to my face?"

Isabella turned Caroline to face her. "Look at me, look at me, look at me. Caroline. Caroline! Look at me. Look at my face. Look at my face." Caroline lowered her hands, crying. Isabella transformed briefly. "You see that? when you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough." Caroline shook her head. "Yes, yes. No matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off. You bury it. Watch me. Watch me." Isabella took a deep breath, letting her face return normal. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try." Caroline took several deep breaths, her face returning to normal. "That's good."

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Isabella admitted. "I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here."

Isabella wrapped her arms around Caroline.

Caroline returned the embrace.

...

 **Outside**

Emma and Bonnie were still by the truck.

Bonnie was crying silently. "I can't believe this is happening."

Damon returned with a shovel in his hands. "Come on. Don't pout about it. I've got a body to bury." He looked at Emma. "I thought you were calling the shots." Emma didn't answer. "No?" Damon looked at Carter's body. "It sucks to be you, buddy."

Bonnie used her magic to cause Damon pain.

Damon held his head in pain, falling to the ground.

Bonnie looked toward the hose tap, using magic to turn it on.

Water poured out of the hose, toward Damon.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie told him.

"I didn't do this." Damon told her.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Emma told her.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Emma." Bonnie told her.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Emma asked. Bonnie used magic to turn the water on the ground into flames. The fire moved toward Damon, creating a line between Emma and Bonnie. "Bonnie, stop it!" Damon started to burn, screaming. "Bonnie! Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Damon was still burning, still screaming. "Bonnie!"

Emma jumped over the line of fire, grabbing Bonnie's arm to break her concentration.

The flames disappeared.

Bonnie pushed Emma's arm away from her. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because this isn't us." Emma answered. "Bonnie, this can't be us."

Emma looked at Damon.

Bonnie started to cry.

Emma wrapped her arms around Bonnie, leading her away, leaving.

Damon watched them go painfully.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Elena was at her locker.

Stefan arrived. "Hey. I talked to Liam. He's fine."

"Yeah, so's Matt." Elena told him.

"Isabella said that Caroline is okay for now." Stefan told her. "She's gonna check in on her later."

"What about the guy that she..." Elena trailed off.

"It's taken care of." Stefan answered.

"Damon's right, isn't he?" Elena asked. "It won't end well for her."

"No." Stefan told her. "I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong."

"I just can't believe what this day has turned into." Elena told him.

"Not your normal day, huh?" Stefan asked.

"I was stupid to think that it could be." Elena told him. "I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire, and I have e,, Emma has a doppelganger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us."

"I'm sorry." Stefan told her.

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan." Elena told him. "It's no one's fault, you know? It is what it is." Stefan placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just that... You know what? I'm fine. I'm gonna call you tomorrow, okay? Good night, Stefan."

"Good night." Stefan told her.

Elena walked away, leaving.

Stefan watched her go.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Mason and Carol were talking.

"I think it's good for Tyler and Rosie to have you in the house." Carol told him.

"I appreciate that, Carol." Mason told her.

"Oh, and I can see if I can dig up that stone you're looking for." Carol told him. "It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies."

Carol walked upstairs.

Tyler walked into the room.

"Hey, man." Mason told him. "You heading up?"

"In a minute." Tyler answered. He looked at Carol. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Tyler." Carol told him, walking upstairs, leaving.

Mason looked at Tyler. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. We're all good?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, we're good."

"All right." Mason told him, walking out of the room, leaving.

Tyler watched him go, leaving.

...

 **Study**

Rosie was kneeling to the floor, pushing a chair aside, folding the carpet over to reveal a floor safe. She worked the combination, opening the safe, rummaging through it until she found a box, pulling it out, looking at it, opening it, revealing a stone inside.

Tyler walked in.

Rosie looked up.

"Is that it?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Rosie told him. "Does it look like a size of a hockey puck, minimal monetary value? It's old, but it doesn't look _that_ ugly."

"You think that's the moonstone that Mason's looking for?" Tyler asked.

Rosie shrugged. "One way to find out."

Rosie took the moonstone from the box, putting it into her jacket pocket.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Jeremy was still sitting in the chair hidden behind the wall.

Elizabeth was still sitting on the couch.

"So, you saved Damon to save Isabella and Stefan from the tomb because they wouldn't leave without him?" Jeremy asked. "And then they saved you from being killed by the same tomb vampires that wanted revenge against you? And Bonnie used Emma as a connection to save you from the fire?"

"Told you it was complicated." Elizabeth told him.

"No kidding." Jeremy told her.

Elizabeth nodded absentmindedly, looking down at her glass of bourbon.

There was a long moment of silence.

Damon walked into the house, closing the door behind him, walking toward the alcohol table, looking at Elizabeth . "You say something, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth looked at Damon, shaking her head. "No."

"Liar." Damon told her. "What the hell are you doing here, Jeremy?"

"You don't lock your front door." Jeremy told him.

"Yeah." Damon told him sarcastically. "Since she's here."

Damon was about to take a drink.

Elizabeth looked at Jeremy, raising one eyebrow as if she knew that he couldn't do it.

"No, I wouldn't." Jeremy told him. Elizabeth nodded, looking away. "I laced it with vervain."

Damon smelled the alcohol, placing the glass down. "Why would you do that?"

Jeremy held up a badly whittled stake. "So I could stake you with this."

Jeremy let the stake fall to the floor.

Damon picked the stake up. "You came here to kill me?"

"It's only fair." Jeremy told him, pulling back his hood. "You killed me first."

Damon looked at Elizabeth. "And you were just gonna let him kill me?"

"I knew he wasn't gonna be able to do it." Elizabeth told him, taking a drink.

Damon sat down on the couch across from Elizabeth, looking at Jeremy. "What made you wisen up?"

"My father hated vampires." Jeremy told them. "My uncle, too. They were absolute. They knew exactly what they stood for, and I figured maybe I should, too. I mean, stand for something. But killing you, what's that gonna do?"

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well, and it looks like Lizzie's talked more than she can handle for one day." Damon told him. Elizabeth tilted her head at Damon, giving him a sarcastic look. "Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you."

Jeremy stood, walking toward the door. "Dick."

"My father hated vampires." Damon told them. "For the same reasons your dads did. Only, it was 1864, and people knew how to whittle."

Elizabeth nodded to the stake, looking at Jeremy. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah, I tried." Jeremy answered. "It's a lot harder than it looks."

Elizabeth tilted her head. "Oh, I don't know about that. Witchcraft is harder. I've lived in a house with a father who hated me and who could easily kill me in my sleep, and now with any vampire who can just come walking through that door and try to kill me." Jeremy chuckled. "Of course I'm gonna have a stake or two ready or maybe my magic."

Isabella walked into the house, hanging up her phone, closing the door behind her, looking at Elizabeth. "As long as you don't try to kill one of us for no reason, we're cool with it." She looked around them. "Weird combination of people in this room."

Elizabeth, smirked, taking another sip of the Scotch.

...

 **Forbes House - Foyer**

Caroline was hanging up her phone, presumably with Isabella because she had just hung up a minute before.

Liam walked into the house, closing the door behind him, looking at Caroline. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Caroline told him, very bad at lying.

Liam looked at Caroline curiously. "Who was that? Was it Matt? He's really worried about you."

"You talked to Matt?" Caroline asked.

Liam nodded. "Earlier. He's just worried."

"Well, I'm fine." Caroline told him. "And, yeah, I was talking to Matt."

Liam nodded, shrugging. "I'm exhausted. Been really busy today."

"Yeah." Caroline agreed, chuckling. "It paid off, big time. That carnival was amazing. I seriously couldn't be more proud." Liam smiled. "Night, Liam."

"Night, Care." Liam told her.

Caroline walked away, leaving.

Liam watched her go, seemingly to notice that his older sister was lying to him, confused as to why.

...

 **Caroline's Room**

Caroline walked into her room, toward her bed, lying down.

Someone opened the window.

Caroline rushed toward the window, hiding behind the wall.

Matt climbed in through the window.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I came to see if today's basket case period has expired." Matt answered.

"You know, you should just go, 'cause my mom is gonna be home soon." Caroline told him.

"You've been dodging me all day." Matt told her. "I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"It means that..." Matt trailed off. "You almost died, and it really freaked me out, and it got me thinking about sister, 'cause... I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love you." Caroline looked at him in surprise. "And now it seems like you don't feel the same way."

Caroline kissed Matt sweetly, wrapping her arms around him.

Matt returned the embrace.

Caroline was transforming hungrily, listening to the sound of Matt's heartbeat. She took several deep breaths, her face returning to normal. She sighed in relief.

...

 **Elena's Room**

The room was dark.

Elena was sleeping.

Stefan was standing next to Elena's bed, kissing her on the cheek to wake her.

Elena looked at Stefan tiredly. "Hi. What time is it?"

"It's almost dawn." Stefan answered. "Come with me."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Carnival**

No one was here.

Stefan and Elena walked toward the Ferris wheel.

"Stefan, what are we doing here?" Elena asked. "We could get caught."

"I compelled the guard to go on break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel." Stefan told her.

"Stefan..." Elena trailed off.

"We have to take these moments, Elena." Stefan told her. "What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning, and there are things with Tyler and Rosie's family that we don't even understand yet, and there's always the 'D' word, but I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it."

Elena smiled, looking at the Ferris wheel. "But, Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?"

"I guess you'll just have to hold on tight." Stefan told her.

Elena held onto Stefan.

Stefan held onto Elena, jumping to the top of the Ferris wheel, sitting them down in the top seat.

Elena laughed, looking around.

Stefan looked at her for a moment.

Elena looked at Stefan in confusion. "What?"

"It's just so nice to see you laugh." Stefan answered.

Stefan and Elena kissed for a long moment, pulling away.

 **(Song Ends)**

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?" Elena asked.

Stefan looked away, sighing, shaking his head. "No. It's not."

They sat in silence, trying to prepare themselves for what was to come.


	4. Bad Moon Rising

**Day One**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Alaric arrived at the house.

Isabella opened the door for him. "Thanks for coming, Ric."

Alaric walked in.

Isabella closed the door.

Emma, Stefan and Elena were sitting together on one of the couches.

Damon was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Emma. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?"

Alaric sat down on the couch across from them, sitting next to Elizabeth.

Isabella sat on the arm of the couch next to Elizabeth.

"Emma and Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric told them.

"Yeah." Stefan told him. "We were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

Alaric looked at Emma curiously.

Emma shook her head. "Don't look at me. They're not listening to a thing I say."

"'Cause you know that you're lying." Damon told her. Emma looked away in annoyance. Damon looked at Alaric. "She's in denial that something's up with her best friends."

Emma looked up at Damon on the arm of the couch next to her, growling her reply in a whisper. "I'm not in denial."

Damon looked down at Emma. "Are so."

Emma rolled her eyes, looking away.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Mason was wearing exercise clothes, walking toward the door, opening it, leaving for a jog.

Tyler and Rosie had been standing in the next room, watching him, also dressed in exercise clothes. They exchanged a look, nodding, following him.

Alaric: (voice over) " _Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?"_

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma, Stefan and Elena were sitting together on one of the couches.

Damon was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Emma.

Alaric sat down on the couch across from them, sitting next to Isabella.

Elizabeth sat on the arm of the couch next to Isabella.

Isabella looked at Alaric. "Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might."

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena told him.

"You said that she has spent years researching this town." Stefan told him.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls is rooted in folklore and legends." Alaric told them. "But at the time, I thought most of which was fiction."

Elizabeth looked from Isabella to Damon and Stefan sarcastically. "Like that amazing vampire story."

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked.

"The lycanthrope." Alaric answered.

There was a moment of silence where everyone else processed.

"Wait." Emma told him. "Like werewolves?"

"No way." Isabella told them. "Impossible. Way too Lon Chaney."

"Is it?" Stefan asked.

"I've been on this plant one hundred and sixty one years." Isabella told them. "Never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

...

 **Woods**

Mason ran toward the edge of the woods, to where some building ruins laid.

Tyler and Rosie were several feet away, hiding behind different trees, watching Mason.

Mason looked around to see if anyone was following him, walking into the big opening in the ground.

Alaric: (voice over) " _Well, why do you suspect the Lockwoods?"_

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma, Stefan and Elena were sitting together on one of the couches.

Damon was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Emma.

Alaric sat down on the couch across from them, sitting next to Isabella.

Elizabeth sat on the arm of the couch next to Isabella.

Elizabeth looked at Alaric. "Because vervain didn't affect the Mayor on Founder's Day, but the Gilbert device did. And if effected his kid, Tyler."

...

 **Woods**

Tyler and Rosie exchanged a look, staying in hiding, looking toward the ruins.

Stefan: (voice over) " _And at the school carnival, his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought one of the carnival's workers."_

Mason walked out of the ruins, running away.

Tyler and Rosie made sure he was gone, stepping out of hiding, walking toward the ruins.

Tyler walked ahead of Rosie down into the ruins.

Rosie hesitated, looking in the direction that Mason had gone to make sure he was really gone. She looked down the steps into what looked to be an underground cellar.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma, Stefan and Elena were sitting together on one of the couches.

Damon was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Emma.

Alaric sat down on the couch across from them, sitting next to Isabella.

Elizabeth sat on the arm of the couch next to Isabella.

Stefan looked at Alaric. "It suggests some sort of supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena told him.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke." Alaric explained. "I mean, she's technically still missing."

Emma leaned forward. "So can we get access to it?"

...

 **Woods**

Rosie walked down the steps toward the old, thick wooden door, opening it, walking inside.

...

 **Cellar**

Rosie was looking around the cave-like cellar, opening an iron gate, using the light on her phone to show her the way, taking pictures of the walls. They had claw marks all over the stone.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma, Stefan and Elena were sitting together on one of the couches.

Damon was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Emma.

Alaric sat down on the couch across from them, sitting next to Isabella.

Elizabeth sat on the arm of the couch next to Isabella.

Damon looked at Alaric. "Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good."

...

 **Cellar**

Rosie heard chains clanking against the walls, jumping, turning around.

"It's just me." Tyler told her. "It's just me."

Rosie gave Tyler a look.

Tyler saw the claw marks on the walls, lining his fingers to each slash, trailing down.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma, Stefan and Elena were sitting together on one of the couches.

Damon was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Emma.

Alaric sat down on the couch across from them, sitting next to Isabella.

Evelyn sat on the arm of the couch next to Isabella.

Damon looked at the others. "It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney, and that little Tyler punk very well may be Lon Chaney Jr., and Rosie might even be Miss Lon Chaney. Which mean Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

...

 **Cellar**

Rosie looked around the cellar in confused suspicion.

...

 **Forbes House - Porch**

 **(Song:) Under My Bed - Meiko**

Matt was knocking at the door.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Caroline was inside, but she couldn't answer the door because of the sunlight between her and the door.

She could heard Matt's voice. "Caroline?" Matt continued to knock. Caroline put her hand into the sunlight, making her skin burn, groaning in pain, pulling her hand out of the light. "Caroline."

Caroline sighed, sitting down on the floor, leaning against the doorway behind her.

...

 **Porch**

Matt took out his phone, calling Caroline.

Caroline: (voice mail) " _It's Caroline. Leave a message."_

"Hey, I thought you said you were at home." Matt told her. "Tyler and Rosie are doing this whole thing at the swimming hole, and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me."

Matt hung up, walking away, leaving.

...

 **Foyer**

Caroline had been listening, looking depressed, sighing.

Liam walked closer. "Care? You okay?"

Caroline looked at Liam. "Yeah. You don't have to worry about me. Just, uh..." She looked at her hand, looking over her nail polish. "Tired."

Liam was confused by Caroline's behavior. "Rosie and Tyler are throwing a party at the swim hole. Come with me?"

"No, but you should go." Caroline told her, standing, turning to face Liam. "You know, swim and soak up the sun, and get out of the house for a little while."

"You're trying to get me out of the house for a while." Liam realized. Caroline shook her head, opening her mouth to speak. "Is Matt coming over or something?"

Caroline smiled as if she was glad that Liam had thought of that when she hadn't. "Yes. Yes, Matt's coming over, so..."

Liam nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, then I should probably go."

"Yeah." Caroline agreed awkwardly.

Liam walked past Caroline into the sunlight toward the door. He hesitated, looking at Caroline.

Caroline smiled awkwardly, regretfully, nodding.

Liam turned around, opening the door, walking out of the house, leaving, closing the door behind him.

Caroline sighed, hanging her head in guilt for lying to her younger sister.

...

 **Porch**

Liam stopped on the porch, seeming to know that Caroline was lying, confused as to why.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elizabeth and Isabella were talking.

"Are you going to the swimming hole for the party?" Isabella asked.

"Why would I want to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Lizzie." Isabella told her sarcastically. "Maybe for some fun? Do you remember what that word means and how awesome it feels?"

"You know what would be more fun?" Elizabeth asked. "Our type of just-the-two-of-us parties."

Isabella smiled a sly smile. "Ooh, I would definitely take you up on that, but Caroline needs to be taught how to be a vampire sooner rather than later."

Elizabeth stopped, closing her eyes, sighing, hanging her head slightly, turning to face Isabella. "Right. Let's go train the baby vamp."

Isabella looked at Elizabeth. "All right, then. I'm, going to ask Bonnie to make a daylight ring for Caroline so she can stay connected with her humanity, and we're gonna walk Caroline through the process. And Emma, Damon, Stefan and Elena are going to Duke with Alaric. And since you want to hide whatever you want to hide, we can go to the swimming hole, and I won't tell anyone, and we can do whatever the hell we want."

"I like your thinking, Isabella." Elizabeth told her.

"When I get back, you're coming with me, you got that?" Isabella asked. "Katherine already tried to kill you when you were alone in here once. So, suck it up, because you're going to the swimming hole, and you're going to have some fun."

Elizabeth sighed, nodding.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Emma and Elena were preparing for their trip.

Stefan was in the room. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Which part?" Elena asked. "Digging into our birth mother's life work, or going to Duke with you, Alaric and Damon?"

"Or the part where I have to go there just to make sure that my best friends aren't apart of a supernatural species that I had never thought existed?" Emma asked.

Elena put her hand on Emma's arm sympathetically, smiling a small smile.

"Any." Stefan answered. "All of them."

"Well, I'm sure about the first part, though and you and Alaric are good buffers, and we could bond with our anti-Damon solidarity." Elena told him.

"And I can't just sit back and wonder whether Rosie and Tyler are werewolves." Emma told them.

Elena looked at Stefan. "Are you sure that you want to go?"

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "Isabella and Lizzie have it under control here. They'll talk to Bonnie, and they'll help Caroline. I'm going because of you. You have questions about your lineage. And about Katherine." He looked at Emma. "And you have questions about Tyler and Rosie, and if they're a danger to people that you care about, of if they're in danger themselves. I'm not going to let the fact that Damon is coming with us to keep you from the opportunity to get some answers."

"You hate it, though." Elena told him.

"I hate it, though." Stefan answered.

Emma sighed, sitting down. "I'm not even sure if I'm ready for this. I mean, it's not everyday that you find out your best friends are something supernatural." Elena looked at her, tilting her head. Emma sighed. "Fine, you found that out with Stefan and Bonnie, too, so now I know what you went through. But if I don't go looking for answers, then I'll go crazy." She looked at Elena. "You know, it's ironic that you're helping me find out more about Tyler and Rosie since I helped you find out about Stefan, Damon, Evelyn and Isabella."

Elena smiled. She looked at Stefan. "Speaking of..." She kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Stefan told her .

Emma rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag, standing, walking downstairs.

...

 **Foyer**

Jenna and Alaric were talking, waiting.

"It's been a while." Jenna told him.

"Well, the school has been keeping me busy." Alaric told her.

"I want you to know it means a lot to me that Emma and Elena have a connection to their mother." Jenna told him. "I appreciate you bringing them along today."

"Yeah." Alaric agreed. "I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things. You know?" Jenna nodded. "Look, Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop, and I'm sorry for that, but maybe once I can-"

"Uh, no." Jenna told him. "Don't do that. Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing." The car horn honked from outside. "Emma, Elena? Are you coming?" Jenna looked Alaric. "Do what you need to do, okay?"

Stefan, Emma and Elena walked downstairs.

Alaric walked outside, leaving.

Emma looked at Jenna. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jenna answered. "Just mean and their baggage."

Emma nodded, knowing she wasn't being serious, walking outside, leaving.

...

 **Outside**

Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Emma and Elena were packing up the car.

Damon looked at Stefan, Emma and Elena. "Sure you guys will be comfortable? I mean, hey, one of you girls could always come up to the front with me."

Elena glared at Damon.

"Okay." Emma told them. "Time to go."

They got into the car, driving away, leaving.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Carol was sitting at the desk.

Tyler and Rosie were standing nearby.

"Have you been down to those old ruins in the woods?" Tyler asked.

"The Old Lockwood Estate?" Carol asked.

Rosie nodded. "Yeah. What do you know about it?"

"It was the original plantation house." Carol told them. "Beautiful antebellum architecture. And if it hadn't burnt to the ground, we'd probably be living in it."

"Hmm." Tyler hummed. "What the deal with the freaky underground cellar?"

Tyler stepped away.

Carol looked at them cautiously. "We don't talk about those kind of rooms."

"Why not?" Rosie asked.

"Well, this is the South, honey, but no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days." Carol answered.

Mason walked in, looking from Rosie and Tyler to Carol. "Hey. What are you guys talking about?"

Tyler shook his head, gesturing to Kacie and Carol. "We were just talking about the Old Lockwood Property." Rosie smiled, standing. "Thinking of having friends over to the swimming hole."

"Be careful." Carol told them. "If anything happens on the property, the family is liable."

"Of course." Tyler told them.

Rosie smirked. "I'll be there. I'll keep him in check."

Tyler scoffed. "Please. You'll get in more trouble than me."

Tyler walked out of the room, leaving.

Rosie smirked.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) In Your Skin - Lifehouse**

Isabella and Bonnie were sitting together at a table.

"I don't know how to make a day-walking ring." Bonnie told her.

"Emily made Evelyn's daylight necklace, and she made mine, Stefan and Damon's rings." Isabella told her. "Instructions must be in the Grimoire."

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell." Bonnie told her.

"Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay?" Isabella asked. "Which is awesome, by the way. I think you can figure it out."

"Caroline killed someone, Isabella." Bonnie told her. "I can't make it easier for her to do it again."

"No, we're not making it easier for her." Isabella told her. "We're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, everyday that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Emma, from Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity. Which, trust me, a no-humanity vampire is like a death wish."

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie asked. "How do you know she won't hurt Liam, the brother who has no clue about any of this that lives in the same house as her and is super close to her?"

"I don't." Isabella answered. "But if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now."

"I don't know if I can trust her." Bonnie admitted. "Not with this."

Isabella tilted her head. "Then trust me."

...

 **On The Road - Alaric's Car**

Alaric was driving. Damon was in the passenger seat next to him. Stefan was sitting in the backseat behind Damon. Elena was in the middle. Emma was sitting behind Alaric.

Damon looked back at them. "How are you doing back there?" Elena and Emma exchanged an annoyed look, looking outside. "You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

"I don't think they're pretending." Stefan told him. "You did kill their brother."

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement." Damon told them. "He came back to life."

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena told him.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked.

Emma looked at Damon. "Did you?"

Damon looked at Emma. "Yes."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Damon. "You're lying."

"Emma, I saw the ring." Damon told her. "It's a big, tacky thing. It's hard to miss."

Alaric looked at his ring identical to Jeremy's on his finger.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

Caroline was sitting on her bed, out of the way of the sunlight, holding a ring.

Isabella was sitting in a chair next to the window.

Bonnie was standing nearby with the Grimoire in her hands.

"Is Liam home?" Isabella asked.

"No." Caroline answered. "I convinced him to go to the swimming hole without me. He knows something's up, though. He knows I'm lying. He's too hyper-alert for his own good. And, trust me, when he finds out someone's lying to him, he's determined to find out what it is, especially if it's someone close to him and he trusts. I don't know how I can keep this from him."

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay." Caroline whispered, looking down at her ring. "So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?"

"Hey, if you don't want it..." Bonnie trailed off.

"No, no, she wants it." Isabella told her. "Now what?"

"Now is the part where I explain the rules." Bonnie answered. She looked at Caroline. "The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it, so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone..."

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Caroline told her.

"You are a vampire." Bonnie told her. "That means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you."

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend." Caroline told her.

"I can't ignore what happened, okay?" Bonnie asked. "If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed."

Caroline put the ring on her bed in front of her. "Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?"

"He's still dead." Bonnie replied. "Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?" She opened the curtain just enough to allow sunlight to touch the ring, but not Caroline. Concentrating, Bonnie looked at the ring, closing her eyes. After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes. "All done."

Bonnie handed the ring to Caroline.

Caroline took it cautiously, putting it on her finger. "So, that's it? I mean, nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?"

"Caroline..." Isabella sang toward her bitchy tone.

"I just want to make sure that worked." Caroline told them.

Bonnie opened the curtain all the way allowing the sunlight to pour all over the room.

Caroline squealed, cringing away from the sunlight, but nothing happened.

"It worked." Bonnie told her.

"What if it hadn't, Bonnie?" Caroline asked incredulously.

Bonnie looked at Isabella . "She's all yours and Elizabeth's."

Bonnie took the Grimoire, walking out of the room, leaving.

Caroline smiled, looking at the ring, looking toward the sunlight, knowing she could finally go outside during the day.

...

 **Durham, North Carolina**

 **Duke University - Outside**

Alaric pulled the car up to a building.

...

 **Inside - Outside Of The Office**

Alaric led Damon, Emma, Stefan and Elena through the hall.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Alaric explained. He looked at the woman behind the front desk. "Excuse me. Hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier."

"Yes, of course." The woman told them. "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." She looked at Damon, Emma, Stefan and Elena weirdly. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends." Alaric told her. "Damon, Emma, Stefan and Elena. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

"Oh, please." Vanessa told them. "Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore." She looked at Alaric. "Uh, I have to ask. Has there been any news?"

Alaric shook his head. "No. I'm afraid not."

"It's this way." Vanessa told them, opening the office door, leading the way inside.

The others followed.

...

 **Office**

Damon, Emma, Stefan, Elena, and Alaric looked around.

Vanessa remained by the door. "I'll grab the light. Feel free to look around." Everyone looked around. "It's fascinating, isn't it?"

Vanessa walked out of the room, leaving.

The others looked everywhere.

Stefan noticed she was gone. "Where did she go?"

Vanessa walked into the room, carrying a crossbow, shooting an arrow at Emma.

Damon rushed in front of Emma, facing her, receiving the arrow in his back to save her.

Emma looked at Damon in shock, processing, catching him as he fell.

Alaric and Elena were too shocked to move.

Stefan grabbed Vanessa, pushing her against the wall behind her.

...

 **Another Room**

Emma was removing the arrow from Damon's back.

"Pull it out." Damon told her. "I can't reach it, Emma. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." Emma looked annoyed, pulling the arrow out with more strength than she had to, causing him more pain, making him groan. Damon exhaled, standing. "That bitch is dead."

"You're not gonna kill her." Emma told her.

"Watch me." Damon told her, walking toward the door behind her.

Emma turned to face Damon. "You touch her, and I swear I will never speak to you again."

Damon turned to face Emma. "What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself."

Damon put an arm on Emma's shoulder.

Emma smiled sarcastically, pushing his arm away. "Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "You're trying to manipulate me."

"If by 'manipulate', you mean, 'tell the truth', okay." Emma told him smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Guilty."

Damon looked at Emma curiously.

Emma rolled her eyes, walking out of the room, leaving.

...

 **Office**

Stefan, Alaric and Elena were with Vanessa.

Stefan was having Vanessa sitting in a chair.

"Please!" Vanessa told them. "I freaked out, okay? All right, you would have done the same thing. It's not possible." She looked at Alaric. "Katherine Pierce can't be alive." She looked at Stefan. "And Stefan, Isabella and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay? I read Isobel's research."

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric told her.

Emma and Damon walked in.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." Elena told her. She pointed at Emma. "This is my sister, Emma Gilbert."

"Who you just tried to kill." Emma told her.

"We're Isobel's daughters, and descendants of Katherine Pierce." Elena told her. She pointed at Stefan. "This is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore." She nodded to Damon. "And his brother Damon Salvatore."

"Who you just shot." Emma told her.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon told her.

"Look, we need your help, okay?" Stefan asked. "We need to see all of Isobel's research. Anything related to Mystic Falls."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Wanna Be in Love) - Good Charlotte**

Elizabeth was drinking, listening to the song, moving her head to the beat, starting to dance, swaying her head from side to side, spinning around, a hand in her hair. She set her bottle down on the fire place mantle using magic to lighten it up. The fire lit again immediately.

Caroline and Isabella walked in, looking at Elizabeth in slight surprise.

Elizabeth raised their bottle toward them. "Hi."

Isabella smiled. "And here I thought you didn't know what fun was before you met me."

"Well, I decided to take your advice and get drunk so I can forget who's going to be coming." Elizabeth told her, taking a drink.

"Really?" Caroline asked. Elizabeth took the bottle away from her lips, nodding.

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth told them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Stefan wants to teach her the bunny-eating diet, but she already said that she didn't want to chase it, catch it, or feed on it." Isabella explained. "So I brought her here to try it my way."

Isabella walked out of the room, leaving.

Caroline walked closer to Elizabeth . "'Cause isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?"

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer, and went straight to vampire." Elizabeth told her. Isabella returned with two blood bags, walking toward the table, grabbing two glasses. "Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this, I think you should tell us."

Isabella opened one of the blood bags, pouring the contents into a glass, moving her head to the beat of the music.

"No, I am." Caroline told them. "Look, I swear that I am, okay? But it's just..." Isabella put the empty bag down, grabbing the other, opening it, pouring the contents into another glass. "I haven't been in the sun for days, and I have to lie to my brother who is more like my best friend about all of this, when he knows that I am keeping something from him, and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun, and Matt is there. And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off, and now Stefan wants me to eat bunnies, and I want to drink blood bags, and the only one that really approves of that method is you guys, because Damon is more into killing people, or feeding on them and erasing their minds afterward, and I'm kind of freaking out, okay?" Elizabeth was trying not to laugh. "And now you're laughing at me."

"No, no, I'm not laughing." Elizabeth told her. "None of this is funny, trust me."

Isabella walked closer with the two glasses of blood. "It's just that..."

"What?" Caroline asked impatiently. "What?"

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified." Isabella answered.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I mean..." Isabella trailed off. "As a human, I loved to play around, play games, but I was also very sympathetic, I cared deeply for people how they felt. If they were hurting, I felt their pain, and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it. And as a vampire all of that got... magnified."

"So, you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak... on crack?" Caroline asked.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together, looking away.

"Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that, but..." Isabella trailed off. "I couldn't have said it any better myself, actually."

Caroline looked away, overwhelmed.

Elizabeth gave Isabella a look. "Isabella..."

Isabella looked at Caroline. "Hey, listen." She handed a glass of blood to Caroline. "Let's drink, okay? And then after that, we'll go to the swimming hole."

Caroline looked at them excitedly. "Really?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth answered. "Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity, and I think that being around him is a good thing. Plus, I think we deserve a little celebration."

Isabella chuckled.

Caroline smiled. "Okay."

Isabella smiled, holding her glass of blood toward Caroline.

Caroline smiled, holding her glass of blood toward Isabella.

Isabella and Caroline looked at Elizabeth.

Nicola smiled, holding her bottle of bourbon/blood toward them.

They clicked their drinks, each drinking.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Durham, North Carolina**

 **Duke University - Isobel's Office**

Emma was reading a book, looking at drawings of werewolves.

Vanessa set a box in front of Elena. "This box tracks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864."

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked.

Emma put down the book she was reading, walking closer.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa answered.

Stefan stood nearby, sliding a folded cloth toward Vanessa. "Here. Take this."

Vanessa picked up the cloth, opening it to reveal vervain. She looked at Stefan. "Does vervain really work?"

Stefan nodded.

Damon was across the room, able to hear them. "Nope! Not at all."

Vanessa leaned closer to Stefan. "Can he hear us?"

Stefan nodded.

Damon faked a whisper. "No. That would be creepy."

Vanessa put the vervain in her pocket. "Can you guys read minds, too?"

Damon turned to face them. "You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask."

Vanessa looked at Stefan.

"No." Stefan answered. "That we can't do."

Emma turned back to the research. "Though Stefan is way too serious, and Damon is very capable of being a first-rate jackass."

 **(Song:) Fantasy Friend Forever - The Asteroid Galaxy Tour**

Damon and Stefan looked at Emma for the playful insults.

Emma turned her back to them, smirking.

Elena smiled.

...

 **Outside of Mystic Falls - Swimming Hole**

A guy was swinging on the rope over the water, letting go, falling into it as everyone cheered him on.

A girl was next in line on the rope. Two guys helped pull it back for extra swing, letting her go.

The girl let go of the rope, falling into the water below.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Liam was standing with two of his friends, smiling as he talked to them. He looked behind them to see Matt and Tyler talking, obviously thinking about what Caroline had told him about Matt coming over to their house earlier on, catching Caroline in the lie. He seemed curious and confused.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Matt and Tyler stood next to Matt's truck, talking.

"Where's Emma?" Matt asked.

"Not here." Tyler answered.

"And you don't have a problem that she just left you friendless at your own party?" Matt asked.

"Dude, she's going with Elena and Saltzman to Duke to find out more about her real mother." Tyler told him. "I'm cool. But what about you, Donovan? Where is Caroline?"

"I wish I knew." Matt told him.

"You guys are on the outs already?" Tyler asked.

"No." Matt answered. "We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is."

Tyler nodded thoughtfully.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Rosie was standing alone, leaning against a tree.

A teenage guy joined her. "Rosie Lockwood standing alone? No one of any kind around?"

Rosie looked at the guy. "There's a first time for everything. Just trying to get distracted."

"Hmm." The boy hummed, leaning against the tree next to her. "Anything I can help with?"

"Maybe." Rosie answered. "Why? Is Austin Chambers asking to spend the day with me?"

Austin smirked, using her words against her. "There's a first time for everything."

Rosie smiled a small smile. "All right." She saw Mason's Bronco pull up behind Austin. Mason gestured for Rosie and Tyler to walk toward him. Rosie sighed. "After I talk to my secretive dad."

Tyler and Rosie walked toward Mason in his car.

"You busting us, or are you joining us?" Tyler asked.

"Neither." Mason answered. "Hoping you guys can make sure everyone's out of here by dark."

"What happens after dark?" Rosie asked in suspicion.

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason answered. Tyler chuckled. "You guys heard Tyler's mom. The family's liable if anything happens."

Rosie sighed. "Dad, don't be a party-killer."

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying." Mason told them. "I just said you had to take it elsewhere."

Tyler and Rosie sighed.

Tyler nodded. "All right. We'll be out of here."

Tyler and Rosie walked away.

 **(Song Ends)**

Mason drove away, driving past Caroline, Isabella and Elizabeth as he did, looking at Isabella and Elizabeth.

Kaylin and Elizabeth watched him go.

Caroline noticed. "Isabella, Elizabeth why are you both looking at him with your suspicious vampire look?"

"Our what?" Elizabeth asked. "'Suspicious vampire look'?"

"Mm-hmm." Caroline answered. "I mean, Isabella, you have so many expressions, but they are always tied with amusement or just wanting to have a good time." Isabella smiled, shrugging. Caroline looked at Elizabeth. "But your 'serious vampire look' is different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your 'Hey, it's Tuesday' look."

Elizabeth smiled. "I get it. Okay. You think I'm... You think I'm too serious. Is that it?"

"I mean, I wasn't gonna say it like that, but..." Caroline trailed off, using Isabella's words from earlier.

Isabella smiled, finishing with what she had said earlier. "I couldn't have said it any better myself, actually."

"Ha ha." Elizabeth told them, pushing them forward.

The girls laughed, smiling, walking forward.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Matt was still standing at his truck.

A girl walked toward him.

"Hey, Aimee." Matt told her. Aimee handed Matt a beer cup. "Thanks."

"You know, you're missing all the fun in the water." Aimee told him.

Matt showed Aimee his cast from when Isobel had Frank jump on the trailer and break his hand. "Not waterproof."

"Too bad." Aimee told him. "So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later, and tell ghost stories."

"Uh, I don't know." Matt told her.

Caroline approached them. "Matt."

"What the hell?" Matt asked. "I've been calling you. I asked Liam where you were, but he said that he didn't know."

"I know." Caroline told him. "I got held up. But I'm here now."

Caroline looked at Aimee.

"Hi, Caroline." Aimee told her.

Caroline compelled Aimee. "Go find somebody single to stalk, Aimee."

Aimee walked away, leaving.

Matt looked at Caroline. "Seriously?"

"She was flirting with you." Caroline told him.

"She's harmless." Matt told her. "You don't have to be rude."

"You're mad?" Caroline asked.

"You've been dodging my calls all day, and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend?" Matt asked. "It's kind of lame, Care."

Matt walked away, leaving.

Isabella and Elizabeth approached Caroline.

"Hey, we saw that." Isabella told her. "You compelled her."

"Yeah, she deserved it." Caroline told them.

"Caroline, nobody deserved to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons." Elizabeth told her.

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Aimee freaking Bradley?" Caroline asked.

Isabella tilted her head in amusement. "You're letting the jealousy get the best of you."

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too." Caroline told them sarcastically. "That's great."

"We told you this wasn't gonna be easy." Elizabeth told her.

"Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead." Caroline told them. "My entire personality is killing me." Elizabeth smiled, trying to keep from laughing. Caroline looked at Elizabeth. "Shut up."

...

 **Durham, North Carolina**

 **Duke University - Isobel's Office**

Elena was going through a box of papers.

Stefan stood next to her. "Any luck?"

"There's nothing here about Katherine that we don't already know." Elena told them.

Damon and Emma stood nearby.

Damon tsked. "You know, it's a bummer that we're not friends anymore, because I could tell you what I know."

Emma placed down the book she had been reading, looking at Damon sarcastically. "Now who's manipulating who?"

Alaric and Vanessa were sitting at the desk.

"Hey, guys, check this out." Alaric told them.

Stefan, Elena, Damon and Emma walked closer.

Vanessa closed the book she was holding, placing it down, taking the one that Alaric had. "There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some lesser known legends." She handed the book to Emma. Emma and Elena looked it over. "Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to the Marshal Derets." The picture that the book shown was a drawing of a werewolf in the middle of the page. Flowers were planted nearby. There was a sun. Elena took the book away from Emma, handing it to Stefan so he and Damon could see. Vanessa pointed at the page, saying an Aztec phrase. "Which roughly translates into 'The Curse of the Sun and Moon'."

"It's Native American." Alaric told them.

Vanessa nodded. "Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Woods**

Mason got out of his car, grabbing a big, black bag, closing the door behind him.

Vanessa: (voice over) "The short story. 600 hundred years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the country-side, made farming and hunting impossible."

...

 **Durham, North Carolina**

 **Duke University - Isobel's Office**

Vanessa pointed at a picture in a book. "Until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun, and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night, and werewolves could only turn on a full moon."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Mason walked in with his bag and a flashlight, walking toward the stone wall, pulling on the chains that were suspended there, breaking them.

Vanessa: (voice over) "When the full moon crests in the sky, whoever's unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

...

 **Durham, North Carolina**

 **Duke University - Isobel's Office**

Stefan looked at Vanessa. "Can they control the transformation?"

Vanessa shrugged. "If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Mason put his bag on the floor, pulling out new chains and retractable cables, setting them up on the stone wall.

Vanessa: (voice over) "Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice."

...

 **North Carolina, Virginia**

 **Duke University - Isobel's Office**

Vanessa looked at the others. "Vampires."

Emma, Elena, Stefan and Damon exchanged a look.

Damon leaned forward against the desk. "Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it."

"Not if there's not many werewolves left alive." Vanessa told them. "Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.

"To protect themselves." Vanessa answered. Damon nodded. "Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

"Ooh." Damon told them.

Emma looked at Damon as if she was worried about what he would do to Mason, Tyler or Rosie.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Night - Swimming Hole**

 **(Song:) Changes - Stars**

The full moon was high in the sky.

Isabella and Elizabeth were standing together next to the edge above the water, both laughing.

Isabella pretended to push Elizabeth off the edge. "Don't fall."

Elizabeth laughed. "Stop it."

Elizabeth turned to face Isabella.

"See?" Isabella asked. "Didn't I tell you to forget about whatever your worrying about?"

"Yeah, you did." Elizabeth answered. "And, yes, I did. I did, Isabella. Thank you."

Isabella smiled. "Don't mention it." Her phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID to see it was Stefan calling, answering. "What do you want, brother? I'm having fun with Lizzie."

Stefan was standing outside Duke University. " _Hi to you, too, Isabella. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in."_

"What's up?" Isabella asked.

Elizabeth looked at Isabella in confusion.

Isabella shook her head, shrugging.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Liam was standing alone.

Caroline joined him.

Liam didn't look at her. "Did Matt ever come over?"

Caroline looked at Liam. "Uh, yeah. We actually came together."

"Well, that's funny." Liam told her. "'Cause even while you were no where to be found, I saw Matt talking to Tyler. Here."

"Oh." Caroline told him guiltily. "You only asked if Matt came over to see if I would lie."

"Yep." Liam answered. "So, Care, what are you hiding?"

"It's a long story." Caroline told her.

"Okay, fine." Liam told her. "Next question. Where's everyone? Emma and Elena never showed and I couldn't ever find Bonnie."

Caroline was quick to change the subject. "You were bored all day, weren't you?"

"No." Liam answered. "I had Sally."

"Hmm." Caroline hummed. She sighed, looking toward Matt. "Long story short, he's mad at me."

Liam seemed sympathetic. "Go talk to him. I'll wait."

Caroline looked at Liam, smiling a small smile, walking away toward Matt. "Hey, Matt." Caroline looked at Matt. "Still mad?"

"I thought we were past all this insecurity stuff, Caroline." Matt told her. "I told you how I felt about you. What more do you need?"

"Nothing." Caroline answered. "Nothing. I don't need anything else. I'm sorry, Matt. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so sorry."

"I'm not kidding." Matt told her. "I'm not gonna put up with the drama."

"No." Caroline told him. "No more drama. Just... I promise."

Caroline kissed Matt sweetly for a long moment.

Matt pulled away, smiling. "Come on."

Matt took Caroline's hand, leading her away into the woods, leaving.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Liam was still standing where Caroline had left him, smiling a small smile after seeing Caroline and Matt make up, walking away, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Elsewhere**

Isabella and Elizabeth were still standing above the water.

Isabella was still on the phone with Stefan, now having her phone on speaker so Elizabeth didn't have to use her vampire hearing to hear.

"I don't know what that means, or if we should even believe it, but it's a full moon, guys." Stefan told them. "After what I saw Mason Lockwood do..."

"We'll be careful." Elizabeth told him.

"There's one more thing." Stefan told them.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire." Stefan answered.

Isabella and Elizabeth exchanged a look, looking around.

Everyone else had left.

"Listen, we got to go." Isabella told him. "We'll see you guys when you get home, okay?"

"Okay." Stefan told them, hanging up, sighing, looking across the Duke campus.

Isabella hung up.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone, making a call.

A phone was ringing.

Isabella and Elizabeth walked toward the noise, seeing that Caroline had left her phone in her bed on Matt's truck.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Elizabeth told her.

Isabella turned to face Elizabeth. "You find Evelyn, okay? Tell her what's going on. I'll try to find Caroline and Matt. If what Stefan just told us is true, we need to find them and get the hell out of here."

Elizabeth nodded.

Isabella walked into the woods, leaving.

Elizabeth looked around, pulling out her phone, making a call.

...

 **Durham, North Carolina**

 **Duke University - Isobel's Office**

Damon and Emma were standing alone.

"You're planning on killing all of them, aren't you?" Emma asked.

"Yep." Damon answered, popping the 'P'. "Just so that I don't get killed."

"Damon, you can't kill Rosie and Tyler." Emma told him. Damon looked at Emma curiously, tilting his head, opening his mouth to speak. Emma cut him off. "I don't care about Mason. I barely even know him. Just leave Tyler and Rosie alone. Please."

Damon stepped closer to Emma until he was merely inches away. "What makes you think that whatever you say has anything on me?"

Emma sighed. "Because if you feel anything toward me, anything at all, you wouldn't do this, even after what you did to Jeremy. You know that I would hate you even more if you took the one thing that was starting to make everything better for me again, because they are my best friends, and you have already tried to kill my brother." She stepped closer to Damon. "And you know that's true."

Damon pretended to be unaffected. "Still not seeing any reason not to kill them."

"Damon, please." Emma told him pleadingly.

Damon stepped even closer, pointing at Emma. "You know, if they end up being werewolves, and they try to kill me, then I will kill them."

"They're not werewolves." Emma told him. "I've been with them on nights with full moons, and they have never turned."

Damon hesitated, looking at Emma for a moment, considering it. "Fine."

Emma nodded, surprised and thankful. "Okay. Fine, then. Thank you."

Emma turned around, starting to walk away.

"You know, that doesn't mean I won't go after that uncle." Damon told her.

Emma turned to face Damon, raising her arms in a shrug, backing away. "I only care about Tyler and Rosie."

Emma turned around, walking away, leaving.

Damon watched her go, more effected than he let on.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Mason was chaining himself up to the stone walls. He had a water bottle, opening it, putting it down. He opened a vial of herbs, pouring it into the water, closing the bottle, shaking it up to stir. He heard distant voices, looking toward the entrance.

He heard Austin's voice. "Not much further, Rosie."

He heard Rosie's voice. "Really, Austin?"

Mason exhaled, looking around in annoyance, at a loss for what to do.

...

 **Woods**

Austin had Rosie's hand, leading her toward the Lockwood Cellar.

"What are you doing?" Rosie asked.

"You said you had to move the party." Austin pointed out. "So, I'm helping you move the part." He turned to face Rosie, pulling her closer, smirking, looking at her for a moment, kissing her, pulling away after a moment, leading her toward the stairs. Rosie stopped. "Used to come out here with my dad for hunting. We found this place when I was nine."

"Yeah, I know exactly what this is." Rosie told him. "It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate."

"Which means no one will know we're down here." Austin told her, backing away down the stairs. "Come down into the Lockwood Cellar, Rosie Lockwood."

"Is everyone else coming?" Rosie asked.

Austin nodded. "Yeah. Unless you rather we tell them not to. Or are you too scared?"

Rosie scoffed. "I'm not scared."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Austin asked.

Rosie sighed, smiling. "Screw it."

Rosie walked down the steps.

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Austin opened the door, leading the way in.

Rosie followed him in.

Mason was gone. There was no trace that he had ever been there.

...

 **Woods**

Mason was running through the woods, trying to chain himself to a tree. He looked up at the full moon in the sky, starting to scream in pain. He ran toward his car, getting inside, closing the door behind him.

The car rocked back and forth.

Mason's screams faded into animalistic growls.

...

 **Durham, North Carolina**

 **Duke University - Isobel's Office**

Emma was going through anything that could help their research on werewolves and the Lockwoods.

Elena was going through anything that could help their research on Katherine and their bloodline, coming across a picture of Katherine from 1864. She looked at Vanessa. "Have you done any research on Doppelgangers?"

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures." Vanessa explained. "But, typically, a Doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself."

"Did Isobel have anything that'd explain the link between us and Katherine?" Emma asked.

Vanessa used her little finger to point at the pile in front of Elena. "That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately." Damon was looking toward them. Emma felt his gaze, looking toward Damon. Damon closed his book, turning his back to them to avoid their gazes, putting his book away. "But I can tell you that Doppelgangers usually torment the people that they look like. Trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting."

Elena sighed. "And more things we already know. I just want to know why we look alike."

"Head-scratcher, isn't it?" Damon asked, taunting Elena.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?" Elena asked.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not going to tell you, not with those attitudes." Damon told them, walking closer.

Emma turned to face Damon, leaning against the table behind her, crossing her arms over her chest sarcastically. "That's good, Damon. And this is coming from someone who wants to be our friend. You know what? Friends don't manipulate friends. They help each other."

Emma walked away, leaving.

Damon considered this.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Austin was kissing Rosie hungrily, trailing to her neck, pushing her into the stone wall behind her, trying to unbutton her skirt.

Rosie pulled away, smirking, pushing Austin back. "Ah ah ah. Might wanna take me on a date first."

"What do you think today was?" Austin asked, already trying to kiss Rosie again.

Rosie pushed Austin back with more force. "Definitely not a date. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Just let go." Austin told her, trying to do it again. They heard the gate opening, looking toward the entrance. "Who's that?"

"Shh." Rosie told him, pushing Austin away, backing away from him and the gate.

"Wait." Austin told her, turning to face the entrance. "Who's there?"

"Austin!" Rosie hissed in a whisper.

Austin ignored her. "I said who's there?"

Tyler grabbed Austin's head from behind, turning him to face him. "Her cousin. Get gone before I kick your ass."

Tyler pushed Austin toward the gate.

"Tyler!" Rosie told him. Austin gave them a hateful look, walking out of the cellar, leaving. Rosie walked closer to Tyler. "What the hell?"

"Look like you needed a little help." Tyler told her.

"This coming from a guy who got drunk enough to do that to a girl only a few months ago." Rosie told him.

"Yeah, that's right." Tyler told her. "I was drunk. Now I'm not. And I've changed. You've even said that for yourself."

Rosie sighed, nodding. "Maybe being friends with Emma was the best thing that ever happened to you. You really did change, Ty. For the better." Tyler smirked. Rosie sighed, shaking her head. "But what is it about me that attracts dicks and creeps?"

Tyler smiled a small smile. "I got your back."

Rosie smiled a small smile.

...

 **Woods**

Evelyn was in the woods, looking for the others, hearing an animal growling. She saw Mason's car, walking toward it. She saw chains on the ground, looking into the car's tinted windows to see glowing amber gold eyes staring back at him.

A wolf jumped through the window, tackling Evelyn to the ground.

Evelyn kept the wolf away at arms' length, barely stopping it from biting her, tossing the wolf over her head, away into a tree, making it fall to the ground.

The wolf stood, whimpering, rushing away.

Evelyn rushed to stand, looking around, realizing that Mason was the wolf, looking around worriedly in suspicion.

...

 **Durham, North Carolina**

 **Duke University - Outside**

Alaric and Vanessa were walking outside.

"I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone." Alaric told her.

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep?" Vanessa finished. "He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call."

"Hopefully, I won't have to." Alaric told her.

Vanessa turned to face him. "But if you do..."

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this." Alaric told her. "Really. It'll take over, and it will keep you from being able to live your life."

"Isobel's disappearance..." Vanessa trailed off. "Is it related to her research?"

"Isobel became her research." Alaric told her. "She wanted to become a vampire. And she got her wish."

Vanessa nodded awkwardly. "I guess that would put a strain on a marriage."

"Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here." Alaric told her. "It's... It's okay. It's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it's time to move behind this."

Vanessa nodded.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Elena was walking alone.

Stefan walked toward her.

"Hey, where have you been?" Elena asked. "We're just getting ready to leave."

"I was calling Isabella and Elizabeth." Stefan answered.

Elena raised her eyebrows, unconvinced. "You were talking to them for over an hour?"

"No." Stefan answered. "I just had to check on something nearby, but I'm back now."

"What was so important that you had to check on?" Elena asked.

"I'll... tell you on the way to the car, okay?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded. "Okay."

Elena and Stefan continued to walk forward.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Emma walked toward the car, trying to open the locked backseat door.

Damon walked toward her. "Here. Allow me." He unlocked the car, opening the door for Emma. Emma tried to get into the car. Damon stepped in her way. "You're not gonna be able to hate me forever."

"Can we just go?" Emma asked.

Damon handed Emma a book. "You didn't dig deep enough."

Emma looked over the book, reading the title. "'Petrova'? I saw this on a shelf."

"Katherine and Elizabeth originally came from Europe." Damon explained. "Petrova was her real name. Katerina and Elisaveta Petrova, to be exact."

Emma looked at Damon curiously. "How did you know that?"

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom." Damon answered. "Men snoop, too, you know. Let me know what you find. I'm never curious myself." Emma tried to get into the car. Damon raised an arm, leaning it against the car to stop her. "You have every right to hate me. I understand. But you hated me before, and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?"

Emma changed the subject. "Thank you for the book, Damon."

Damon lowered his arm to his side.

Emma got into the car.

Damon closed the door behind her.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Woods**

Caroline and Matt were in the woods, talking.

"This looks like the spot." Matt told her.

Caroline turned to face him, smiling a teasing smile. "For what?"

They kissed.

They heard Mason the wolf growling around them.

"Did you hear that?" Matt asked. Caroline looked at Matt, losing herself, kissing Matt, pushing him against the tree behind him. Matt's hand scratched along the surface of the tree. "Ah, damn."

Caroline pulled away. "What happened?"

"I'm a klutz." Matt told her. Caroline looked at Matt's bleeding wrist. "What's the matter?" Caroline started to drink Matt's blood from his bleeding wrist. "Caroline? What are you doing? Caroline?" Caroline transformed, closing her eyes, biting Matt's wrist, feeding. "Caroline! Caroline!" Caroline pulled away, looking at Matt, still transformed. "What the hell? Your face!"

Caroline bit Matt on the neck, feeding.

Isabella rushed toward them, pulling Caroline away from Matt. "Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Caroline realized what she did, her facing returning to normal.

Matt fell to the ground weakly.

"Oh, my God." Caroline told them guiltily, starting to walk toward Matt.

Isabella held Caroline back. "No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave."

They heard Mason the wolf growling around them, looking around.

"What was that?" Caroline asked.

Isabella looked toward Matt. "Matt, stay down. Do not move." Matt nodded weakly. They heard Mason the wolf growling around them. Isabella looked at Caroline. "You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us. We need to lead it away from Matt. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!"

Caroline and Isabella rushed away, leaving.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Elizabeth ran through the woods, trying to find the others.

She could hear Evelyn. "Lizzie!"

She could hear Isabella . "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth reached the Lockwood Cellar.

Tyler and Rosie walked outside.

"Hey!" Tyler told her. "What are you doing?"

"What are you two doing?" Elizabeth replied.

Mason the wolf rushed toward Elizabeth, tackling Elizabeth to the ground, biting toward her.

Elizabeth tried to keep him away, screaming. "Tyler! Rosie!"

Tyler turned to face them instantly. "Elizabeth!"

Tyler grabbed a tree branch from nearby, swinging it toward them as if the large, thick branch was a baseball bat, hitting Mason the wolf in the side, making him fall away from Elizabeth to the ground.

Elizabeth slid away quickly, into a tree behind her, breathing heavily.

Mason the wolf looked at Elizabeth, growling.

Elizabeth grabbed the branch and held the branch in front of her as her only defense.

Mason the wolf snarled, leaping toward Elizabeth .

Evelyn rushed toward them, tackling Mason the wolf from mid-air to the ground, falling with him. Both rolled to crouching positions, facing the other.

Isabella and Caroline rushed closer, slowing to a stop, looking over the scene.

Tyler and Rosie looked at them in shock.

Mason the wolf looked at all of them, growling.

"No!" Rosie told him.

Mason the werewolf looked at Tyler and Rosie for a long moment, rushing away, disappearing.

Evelyn slowly stood, looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at them in shock, still leaning against the tree, breathing heavily, in shock.

Evelyn and Isabella exchanged a look.

Caroline looked at Tyler and Rosie.

Tyler and Rosie looked at them, turning to look at each other, all of them in shock, not knowing how to react to what just happened.

...

 **Swimming Hole**

Caroline was compelling Matt. "You're not going to remember what I did to you, or what you saw me become."

"We were just making out in the woods." Matt told her.

"And then an animal attacked you, and bit your neck." Caroline told him.

"It's weird." Matt told her. "It just came out of nowhere."

Caroline looked at Matt sadly, walking away toward Isabella and Elizabeth. "What are we gonna do about Tyler and Rosie?"

"I took care of it." Isabella answered. "All they know is that they saw a wolf attack Matt in the woods. They don't remember anything about us being there."

"I'll get Matt on vervain." Elizabeth told her. "It'll keep you from being able to compel him, and also to keep you from drinking his blood. And even though you can't compel Liam. You should get some vervain in his system, too, so you can't feed on him."

"I can't believe I hurt Matt." Caroline told them.

"I know." Elizabeth told her.

"He and Liam are the only people on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt." Caroline told them. "And I hate lying to them."

"It's not going to get any easier." Isabella told her. "Lying to them, hiding the truth. You're just gonna have to work that much harder."

"I shouldn't be with him, should I?" Caroline asked. She looked at Elizabeth. "Because if there is any danger..."

"Why are you looking at me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because you said that you you where dreading something." Caroline answered. "You're running from a guy."

"Yeah and when he finds me and he will it won't be easy." Elizabeth told her. "It has nothing to do with you. You can try to make this work, Caroline."

"But is it worth it?" Caroline asked. "Putting him in danger like that?"

"That's not up to us to decide." Isabella told her. "It's your choice."

Caroline looked toward Matt guiltily.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Rosie was walking through the woods, following a trail of wolf tracks. She watched as the wolf tracks turned to human foot prints, looking confused and surprised.

 **Elsewhere**

Tyler found his way to Mason's car, noticing the bag and the chains on the ground. He noticed the shattered window, looking inside, pulling out a pair of pants.

Mason approached him from behind, naked and covered in dirt. "Wanna toss me those?"

Tyler turned to face Mason, looking at him in shock, handing him the shorts.

Mason pulled them on without looking away from Tyler.

Rosie had followed the tracks to them, looking at Mason in shock, circling around him to stand next to Tyler. "The tracks... the wolf..."

"It was you." Tyler realized.

Mason nodded without saying a word.

Rosie and Tyler didn't know how to react.

...

 **The Grill**

 **(Song:) Ashes and Wine - A Fine Frenzy**

Matt was sitting alone at a table.

Aimee sat down next to him. "Matt, hey. I can't believe an animal attacked you."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. Caroline arrived, looking toward them. "There have been a lot of animal attacks lately."

"Well, are you okay?" Aimee asked.

"I've been better." Matt answered. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Aimee answered. "I'm just-I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine." Matt told her.

"Okay." Aimee told him.

Caroline looked down sadly, knowing what she had to do, walking closer to them angrily. "Seriously, Aimee?"

"We were just talking." Aimee told her.

"Oh, that's what you call it?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Aimee answered.

Matt looked at Caroline. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not, Matt." Caroline answered. "She's into you, and anyone can see it."

"Look, I'm sorry." Aimee told them. "I didn't mean to... I'm just gonna go."

Aimee stood.

Caroline stood in her way intimidatingly.

"Knock it off." Matt told her, standing. Aimee walked past them, leaving. Matt looked at Caroline. "What are you doing?"

"This isn't my fault, Matt." Caroline told him. "Okay? She's after you, and I shouldn't have to put up with that."

"I thought you said no more drama." Matt told her.

"Well, I lied." Caroline told him.

"Just forget it." Matt told her. "Just forget all of it."

"So, what?" Caroline asked. "Are you, like, breaking up with me?"

"Yeah." Matt answered. "Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing."

Matt looked at Caroline for a moment, walking away, leaving.

Caroline sighed, sitting down at the table, looking down sadly.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jenna was standing alone in the kitchen.

Alaric walked in.

"Ric, I wasn't expecting you, Emma and Elena until later." Jenna told him.

Alaric walked closer until he was merely inches away, kissing her for a moment, pulling away. "I should have done that this morning."

Alaric and Jenna smiled, kissing for a long moment.

...

 **Porch**

Emma and Damon walked toward the front door.

"Road trips work well for us." Damon told her.

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon." Emma told him.

"Oh, come on." Damon told her. "You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred."

Emma turned to face Damon. "I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?"

Damon hesitated, deciding to answer with the truth. "No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off, and I snapped, and... I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it. Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma processed, nodding. "Thank you for being honest with me. And the answer to your question, about our friendship? Yes. You have lost me forever."

Emma turned toward the door to go inside.

Damon grabbed her arm to stop her. "But you knew that already, didn't you? You used me today."

Emma hesitated, looking at Damon. "You had information about Katherine that we needed to know, and I needed your promise that you wouldn't do anything to Rosie and Tyler."

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends." Damon told her. Emma didn't answer, looking down guiltily. "Even you look exactly like her, you and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks."

Damon looked at Emma for a moment, walking away, leaving.

Emma watched him go, still guilty.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Forbes House - Liam's Room**

Liam was in his bed, waking up.

Katherine was here.

Liam was startled to see her. "Emma?"

"Nope." Katherine answered. "You don't know me yet, Liam, but you will very soon." She sat down on his bed. "My name is Katherine." Liam was confused, sliding away. "Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together."

"What?" Liam asked.

"You're going to help me make sure that your big sister behaves." Katherine told him.

Liam looked at Katherine in confusion.

Katherine smirked.


	5. Memory Lane

**Stefan's Dream - 1864**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Old Lockwood Mansion - Founder's Party**

 **(Song:) Quartet for Strings in C Major, Emperor - Classical Piece - Haydn**

Stefan and Katherine were dancing together, their hands raised but not touching.

"Look who found his dancing shoes." Katherine mused. Stefan smiled, trying to kiss her. "No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules."

"I thought you didn't believe in rules." Stefan told her.

A giggling Elizabeth made both look at Evelyn and Isabella together, talking, smiling.

"Seems I made a good choice to make those two friends." Katherine told him with a smile. "They both seem happy."

"Elizabeth has already said she thinks of her more than a sister." Stefan mused.

Katherine looked at Stefan hiding her jealousy. "Really now?"

Damon, watching from a distance, looked at Stefan and Katherine.

Stefan gazed at him. "My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you."

"Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer." Katherine told him. She looked at Damon. "Looks like he found someone to occupy his time."

 **(Song Ends)**

Elena faced Damon with a smile. She gazed at Stefan.

"Elena." Stefan told her, starting to walk toward them.

"Stefan, don't." Katherine told him.

Elena left with Damon.

Stefan followed them. "Elena!"

Stefan opened a door.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - The Grill**

Stefan walked in. He looked over his modern clothing in confusion. He looked at Elena at the pool table.

Elena smiled, holding out the pool stick. "It's your turn."

Stefan smiled.

Damon stepped in front of Elena with two drinks.

Elena had been talking to Damon.

Damon smiled. "Be prepared to lose."

Damon kissed Elena.

Katherine was behind Stefan, still in her 1864 dress. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Stefan looked at Elena and Damon as he helped her with her next shot. "Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again."

...

 **1864**

 **Old Lockwood Mansion - Founder's Party**

Stefan was in 1864 again at the Lockwood Mansion.

Katherine stepped in front of Stefan, so that she would be the only thing he would see. "I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again. I promise."

Katherine kissed him.

...

 **Reality**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan woke up in present time.

Elena was sleeping on his chest with her hair curled and her eyes closed. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep." It took a second for Stefan to realize he had the dream and who the 'Elena' in front of him really was. Stefan rushed out of the bed, turning back to Katherine as she sat up. "Katherine."

Katherine smiled. "You have to admit I am getting better at this."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Katherine stood, stepping closer to Stefan. "It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?" Stefan rushed toward her. Katherine pushed him to the floor. "Are we really gonna do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time."

Stefan stood. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you." Katherine answered. "I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?"

"Why are you back in town?" Stefan asked.

"Three reasons." Katherine told him, counting on her fingers. "You, you and you."

"You see, I can't quite get that down." Stefan told her. "Just kind of..." He cleared his throat. "Gets stuck in my throat."

"Well, you know, it's the truth." Katherine told him. "Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours, there's the Stefan that fell in love with me, too."

Stefan glared at her.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Rock On - Collide**

Emma was sitting at a table alone, reading the Katerina and Elisaveta Petrova book.

Damon appeared in the chair across from her.

Emma was momentarily startled. "What do you what?"

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." Damon told her.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth." Emma told him. "That's not stabbing you in the back. It's using your own tactics against you."

Emma stood, closing the book.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"I made myself clear, Damon." Emma told him. "I want nothing to do with you."

"Okay." Damon told her. "See you at Jenna's barbecue."

"How do you know about Jenna's barbecue?" Emma asked.

"It was my idea" Damon answered. "Well, mine and Elizabeth's. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood, so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So, I told Ric to tell Jenna, and..."

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there?" Emma asked. "Because she's not exactly a fan of yours."

A woman arrived, giving Damon a box with a pie inside.

"Perfect." Damon told her. "Thank you." The woman walked away, leaving. Damon looked at Emma. "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way."

"What are you up to?" Emma asked.

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf." Damon told her, standing. "See you at the barbecue."

"I'm not going to the barbecue, Damon." Emma told him.

Damon smirked. "Hmm. That means you're going to Tyler's, doesn't it?"

"He wanted to tell me something, and I'm worried about him and Rosie." Emma told him.

"Mm-hmm." Damon told her. "You're worried that they're in danger of me. I told you that I wouldn't hurt them."

"That was before what I said to you last night." Emma told him. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Emma walked away, leaving.

Damon turned to watch her go.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Rosie and Tyler were talking on their own.

"We need answers, Ty." Rosie told him. "I've read one journal of our ancestor's for that history project I did last semester, and he said something about turning into a wolf, but I just figured he was insane. Plus, dad had said he'd been a writer when she gave it to me."

"Maybe he was both." Tyler told her.

Rosie sighed, nodding.

...

 **Foyer**

Mason was about to leave.

Tyler walked toward him. "Mason, you got a minute."

"No, man." Mason answered. Rosie walked in. "Barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house." He looked at Rosie. "She asked if you'd come."

Rosie shook her head barely. "Emma's coming over in a while."

"Listen, neither of you tell her." Mason told them. "I don't care how close you guys are, just don't tell her."

"She's our best friend." Rosie told him, tilting her head. "Not the most reasonable request."

"Listen, I gotta go." Mason told them.

"Come on, man." Tyler told him. "Give us two minutes, all right?"

"You can't keep dodging us." Rosie told him. Mason ignored them, walking closer to the door. "We're freaking out over here."

Mason turned toward them. "Guys. What do you want me to say? 'Yes, I turned into a wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you'."

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked.

"Because neither of you are gonna trigger the curse." Mason told them. "Tyler's dad didn't know anything about any of this. Neither did I until it happened to me."

Rosie stepped forward. "Very cagey on the how."

Tyler nodded once. "How does it get triggered?"

"Ignorance is bliss." Mason told them. "Trust me."

"You make us blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me or Tyler not to ask questions?" Rosie asked incredulously.

"I can't say anymore." Mason told them, walking forward. "I'm sorry, guys. It's just better for you if I didn't."

Tyler nodded sarcastically. "You ever find that moonstone?"

Rosie hid a smirk.

"Do you know where it is?" Mason asked.

"What's so special about it?" Rosie asked.

"I told you." Mason told them. "It was my mom's. It's sentimental." Tyler and Kacie weren't convinced. "Look, just don't worry about it."

"Yeah." Tyler told him.

"Okay." Rosie told him.

"Forget I brought it up, all right?" Mason asked, opening the door just as Emma was about to knock. "Oh, hey, Emma." He looked at Tyler and Rosie significantly. "Wanna go in?"

"Thanks." Emma told him. Mason nodded, walking out, leaving. Emma walked in, closing the door behind her. Rosie pulled the moonstone out of her pocket. "Hey, guys."

Rosie looked up from the moonstone. "Hey."

Emma looked at the moonstone, walking closer. "What is that?"

"Something I need to figure out why dad wants it so badly." Rosie answered, dropping it into her other hand. "I'm gonna be back."

Rosie walked out, leaving.

Tyler looked at Emma.

Emma smiled a small smile.

...

 **Study**

Rosie walked in, sitting at the desk, pulling out her laptop, setting it down, opening it and getting it running. She looked at the moonstone in her hand, putting it on the desk next to the laptop, typing into the search bar, 'moonstone'.

...

 **Foyer**

Emma stepped closer to Emma, slightly guilty. "Listen." He put a hand on the staircase railing next to them. "I wanted to tell you what happened last night, but Mason made us both promise not to tell anyone. Not even you." Emma looked down. "But I wanna tell you. I swear. But he-"

Emma looked up. "Then don't tell me. Not until you're ready to tell me. Trust me. I can handle the wait."

Tyler looked at her curiously, confused. "Why do you believe in me so much?"

Emma stepped closer. "What kind of question is that?"

"A good one." Tyler answered. "I'm a dick. I have been, and I still am."

 **(Song:) Do You Mind - The XX**

Emma looked at him for a moment, kissing him for a long moment, surprising him. When he realized what happened, he responded.

Emma pulled away after a moment longer, staying close. "Enough talk can we get on with our arrangement? Aren't we friends with benefits?"

Tyler took this in, smirking, placing a hand on either of her cheeks, kissing Emma for a long moment. The kiss became more heated and passionate.

...

 **Tyler's Room**

Tyler gently backed Emma into the wall behind her as they continued to kiss, pulling away. She pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He pulled her toward the bed, pulling her shirt over her head, tossing it aside. She fell back onto the bed. He crawled closer, pulling her jeans away. She sat up to unbutton his. He kissed along her neck to her shoulder and bra strap. The jeans fell to the floor. Emma pulled him closer. Tyler trailed kisses along her skin. She turned her head to meet him with a kiss.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Isabella was lying on the couch, asleep with a book over her chest.

Katherine stood behind the couch arm by her head, holding a glass of bourbon above her.

Isabella woke up, looking up.

"You and Lizzie got hammered last night, didn't you?" Katherine asked. Isabella stood instantly, backing away from her. Katherine chuckled. "Relax, Isabella. I'm not gonna fight or try to kill you when you're tired and hung over. It's not a fair fight."

"Since when do you care about a fair fight?" Isabella asked.

"Hmm." Katherine hummed. "Good point." She rushed toward Isabella. Isabella backed away, pulling a sword down from the wall, aiming it at Katherine. Katherine stopped where she was with the sword inches from her chest, smiling. "Now, Izzy, what do you think you can do with that?"

"Why don't we find out?" Isabella asked.

Katherine gave her a slightly respectful look.

Elizabeth walked in with a glass of blood.

Stefan followed. "Katherine. Leave her alone. Izzy. Put the sword up."

"Okay." Katherine told him, perking up easily.

Isabella hesitantly put the sword on the wall.

Elizabeth walked closer, taking a drink.

Stefan stepped closer, noticing a journal on the table. "You shouldn't read someone's journal."

"I know." Katherine told him. "I'm sorry. It was just too tempting. All of your inner thoughts and feelings laying there on your desk for me to read." Isabella looked between them. Katherine walked toward Elizabeth, pointing at the glass of blood in her hand. "Let me guess. Your stock. Stefan doesn't do human, and Damon snatches, eats and erases. I read that. I also read about your group's discovery of werewolves. That must have come as a surprise."

"What do you know about werewolves?" Isabella asked.

"I know not to pet one." Katherine told them. "Their bite kills vampires. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon."

"And how do you know this?" Isabella asked.

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" Katherine asked.

"Founding Families." Elizabeth answered.

"Spearheaded by?" Katherine asked.

"The Lockwoods." Elizabeth answered.

"You remember the Founders' Ball, don't you?" Katherine asked. She looked at Stefan. "You were my escort. Damon went stag." She looked at Elizabeth . "You and a boy went together. That was before the three of you knew our little secret."

...

 **Flashback 1 - 1864**

 **Night - Old Lockwood Mansion - Founders'**

Everyone was mingling with the guests, or dancing.

Damon purposed a toast. "Everyone, will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the South."

"My honor, Mr. Salvatore." George told him. "After all, someone had to do it."

Henry walked toward Katherine and Stefan. "Can we have a word, Miss Katherine?"

"Grab a glass, Henry." Katherine told him. "It's a celebration."

"Please, Miss Katherine." Henry told her, leading her to the side of the party. "I looked into those attacks from the other night." Isabella stood at the drink table a little away, able to hear of attacks, confused, stepping closer, in hiding. "It wasn't vampires."

Isabella looked up in alarmed confusion, staying in hiding to continue listening.

"That's good news, Henry." Katherine told him. "That means we have nothing to worry about."

"I'm afraid you don't understand." Henry told her. "Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before."

Katherine hesitated. "Then it won't be long before the Founders drop an investigation."

"We'll leave town immediately." Henry told her. "I'll tell the others."

"Relax, Henry." Katherine told him. "This town is our home, and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us."

Katherine looked toward George.

Isabella was still processing what she had learned.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Katherine pointed at Isabella. "You were sneaky even back then, before you even turned, Izzy." Isabella tilted her head, smirking, shrugging. Stefan watched in slight curiosity. "From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem."

"So, you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves?" Isabella asked.

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family." Katherine answered. Elizabeth walked toward the table behind Katherine to pour herself a glass of bourbon. "Not that they're all wolves."

"How many werewolves are there?" Stefan asked. "I mean, is it just limited to the Lockwoods?"

"No, there are others." Katherine answered. "They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies."

"What else can you tell us?" Isabella asked.

Katherine smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She turned to Elizabeth. "My turn to ask a question. May I have one?" Elizabeth poured another drink, holding it toward Katherine. Katherine smirked, taking it, stepping away, drinking. She stopped, her skin burning, coughing. "Vervain."

Elizabeth turned to Katherine. "That's not all I have."

Elizabeth used magic, making her fall unconscious.

Stefan and Isabella caught Katherine from falling.

"Now, let's get answers our way." Isabella told them, smirking.

Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth exchanged a look.

...

 **Basement Cell**

Stefan and Isabella chained Katherine to a chair.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway.

"Now, where were we?" Stefan asked. "That's right. You were going to tell us why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?"

"You don't have to do this." Katherine told them.

"Answer the question, or I will let Elizabeth have her fun." Stefan told her.

Katherine smirked. "Oh, that's right. Elizabeth certainly has a way with torture, doesn't she? I mean, she's practically renowned for it."

Isabella frowned in confusion.

Elizabeth looked at Katherine. "We're gonna play by my rules now."

Elizabeth put on a pair of gloves, taking some vervain from Isabella, walking toward Katherine, putting the vervain to her cheek, making her skin burn and her scream in pain.

"Answer the question." Stefan told her.

"You're going to let my sister torture your former love?" Katherine asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell the truth, and you know that Elizabeth will." Stefan answered.

"Later that night at the Founders' Ball..." Katherine trailed off.

"We don't want to hear any more stories about the past." Isabella told her.

"Yes, you do, Isabella." Katherine told her. "That's exactly what you want to hear." She looked at Elizabeth. "But this part you were around for."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows slightly.

...

 **Flashback 2 - 1864**

 **Night - Old Lockwood Mansion - Founders' Ball**

George approached Katherine in a room where she was by herself. "She's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?"

"Your father has outdone himself." Katherine told him.

"Knowing Father, he will want to throw a Founders' Party every year." George told her.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me." Katherine told him.

"Because you are the rope in the Salvatore brothers' tug of war?" George asked.

"No." Katherine answered. "Because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep."

"I beg your pardon?" George asked.

"Relax, George." Katherine told him. "I know you know my secret."

"This conversation is over." George told her, beginning to walk away.

Katherine grabbed his arm to stop him. "And I know your secret, too. And I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong."

Katherine let him go, smiling.

"How do you know who I am?" George asked.

"You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies?" Katherine asked.

"What do you want?" George asked.

Katherine smiled.

...

 **Other Room**

Isabella was hiding around a corner, listening cautiously.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

 **(Song:) Together Faraway - Ballas Hough Band**

Elena and Jenna were talking at the counter.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline and Evelyn." Elena told her. "They could use a day of distraction."

"Well, their not the plus one I'm worried about." Jenna told her. "Why is Damon coming?"

"Because Alaric is a pity taker." Elena answered. "Come on, Jenna, be nice."

"I'll be nice when Damon learned to keep his paws off Emma." Jenna told her.

Mason walked in with glasses. "Good news. I found the shot glasses."

"That would be my exit." Elena told them, walking out, leaving.

Jenna looked at Mason. "You're here for ten minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally."

"Like old time, huh?" Mason asked. "Only, I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man."

Alaric walked in. "Oh, the expensive stuff. I like you already."

"Just happy to be invited." Mason told them.

"Thank Ric." Jenna told him. "It was his idea."

"Really?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends." Alaric told him. "Dig up a little dirt."

"I've got dirt." Mason told him, chuckling, nodding. "I've got dirt."

"I have no secrets." Jenna told them. "Only dirty shame."

"To dirty shame." Alaric told them.

The clinked glasses.

Damon walked in. "Hey."

Evelyn followed, looking at Jenna, pointing at Damon. "What is he doing here?"

Jenna smirked at Evelyn's reaction.

Alaric looked at Damon. "We're just doing shots. Let me get you a shot glass, buddy."

"No, here." Jenna told him, drinking hers and walking closer to Damon, dropping it in his hand. "Use mine."

Jenna walked out, leaving.

Evelyn smirked, walking out.

 **Hallway**

Alaric caught up with Evelyn. "Hey, Eve, can you go outside and tell Caroline and Elena that the food is done?"

Evelyn nodded, walking toward the door.

...

 **Kitchen**

Damon looked at Mason. "Jenna doesn't like me very much."

"We haven't met." Mason told him. "Mason Lockwood."

Damon shook his hand. "Oh, sure, Damon Salvatore."

"I know." Mason told him. "I heard great things about you."

"Really?" Damon asked. "That's weird. I'm a dick."

...

 **Porch**

Elena was sitting on the porch swing, trying to call Stefan, but he didn't answer, so she left a message. "Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can."

Caroline walked closer, sitting down with her, eating a bag of chips. "Is that Stefan?"

Elena hung up, putting her phone away. "Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried."

"I've sure he's fine." Caroline told her, eating a few more chips. "God. I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"I know that Stefan really hates part of himself." Elena told her.

"Yeah, and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline told her.

Elena looked at her, a little hurt and confused. "He said that?"

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you?" Caroline asked. "Trust me, it's there. Pretty sure it's there for Evelyn, Isabella and Elizabeth. I mean, it's there for me. It's why I had to break up with Matt."

Evelyn walked out onto the porch. "Hey."

Caroline looked at Elena. "Speak of the devil."

"Food's ready." Evelyn told them. "Come and get it before the guys eat it all and you don't get any."

"You're so nice, Eve." Caroline told her sarcastically.

"Thanks, Caroline." Evelyn replied, about to turn to walk inside.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Katherine was still chained to a chair.

Stefan was sitting in a chair across from her.

Isabella was standing in the doorway.

Elizabeth dipped a knife in vervain, cutting it into Katherine's throat, making her skin burn and her gasp in pain as she started to bleed, pulling it away.

Katherine's skin healed slowly due to the vervain.

"You know, we can do this for however long you want." Elizabeth told her. "And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it."

"I've been doing doing all the talking." Katherine told them. "It's your turn." She looked to Stefan. "Did you pretend to be human when you are with Elena?"

Elizabeth smirked sarcastically, tilting her head.

"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with Elena." Stefan told her. "That's the whole point. I get to just be myself."

"I know." Katherine told them. She looked at Isabella. "And you did, before the night everything went up in flames. But just for a little while. You do know the truth about why you and any boy never came to be, right?"

Isabella crossed her arms over her chest. "When you turn into a vampire, every last drop of compulsion fades away to allow you to remember every memory that was taken from you." She looked down thoughtfully. "Of course I remember."

...

 **Flashback 3 - 1864**

 **Night - Old Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

Isabella walked away from the mansion, looking nervous and a little frightened from the things she had learned that night. She turned around a small fountain to see Elizabeth standing in front of her, gasping slightly, taking a step back, realizing who it was. "Elizabeth. I... was just looking for you."

"There's no need to lie, Isabella." Elizabeth told her.

"I'm not." Isabella told her.

Elizabeth stepped closer. "You're far more clever than anyone has given you credit for."

Isabella took a deep breath to calm herself down. "What do you mean?"

"Katherine found me." Elizabeth told her. "She told me that you had been eavesdropping and managed to evade her." Isabella swallowed nervously, looking away. "I know we've only known each other for a short while. But I've never met anyone quite like you. I look at you and I see a sister. A girl that would be destroyed by the contact of the world where I come from. A world of demons." Isabella looked at her in confusion, no longer afraid. Elizabeth looked resigned. "There's so much you don't know about me, Isabella, and I'd like it to keep it that way. For your own safety. Your protection." She compelled her. "You will not remember anything that you learned today. And while I would like to be your friend, I'm afraid that as far as I'm willing to allow. I'd rather die than let the darkness of my world darken yours."

Elizabeth looked at Isabella for a moment.

Isabella opened her eyes, awoken from the trance of compulsion, looking around in confusion to see that she was alone. She put a hand to her lips as if she was trying to remember.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Gilbert House - Family Room**

 **(Song:) Hammock - Howls**

Jenna, Alaric and Caroline were sitting on the couch.

Mason was sitting in a chair next to them.

Evelyn sat across from them on the window seat.

Damon was drawing a dog with a dress, an arrow twirling and music notes.

"Dress." Jenna told them. "Ballerina."

"Puppy, puppy!" Caroline told them. Damon put the marker cap in his mouth. "Puppy with a tutu."

"No, no." Damon answered.

"Okay, dog, hound, hound dog." Jenna told them. "'You Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog'."

"'Dances with Wolves'." Mason told them, more lame and boring than Jenna and Caroline.

Evelyn, Jenna, Alaric and Caroline looked at Mason.

"Mason wins." Damon told them. "Again."

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, you might wanna stop drinking the shots Damon keeps giving you." Evelyn told her. "I think they're spiked."

Damon smirked.

...

 **Kitchen**

Elena was standing in the kitchen, taking the pie from the box.

Damon walked in. "Jenna is getting tipsy."

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena asked.

"I want her to like me." Damon told her.

"How is Operation Lockwood?" Elena asked.

"He's my new BFF." Damon told her.

Jenna walked in. "There you are. Isn't this fun?"

Damon smirked. "Yes. Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna asked.

"I know what you must think about me." Damon told her.

"No, you don't." Jenna told him. "You've never dated you. I have dated many yous."

"I'm a work in progress." Damon told them. Elena handed Jenna a cake knife from a set. Damon looked at the set. "These are fancy."

"Thanks." Jenna told him. "My mother's silver set."

Elena looked at Damon.

Damon took a knife from the set.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Katherine was sitting chained to her chair.

Stefan was sitting in the chair across from him.

Isabella stepped toward Elizabeth with a reassuring smile. "I know you compelled me to forget what I heard, but all I heard was that George knew Katherine was a vampire. You wanted to protect me."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah." She leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

Katherine smirked. "Oh, honey, you have no idea. George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the Founding Families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Stefan asked.

Katherine smirked. "A deal to rid the town of vampires."

...

 **Flashback - 1864**

 **Day - Salvatore Estate - Outside**

Katherine and George were walking the grounds.

"I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore." George told her. "The round up happens tonight."

"Good." Katherine told him. "Insist that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze."

"I will." George told her.

"28 vampires." Katherine told him.

"Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft." George told her. "I'll be there to set you free."

"Make sure you're not followed." Katherine told him. "I need everyone to believe me and my sister perished in that fire."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Isabella looked at Katherine incredulously. "You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?"

"I practically lit the match." Katherine answered.

"They were your friends." Stefan told her. "They were your family. And you just sold them out."

Katherine nodded. "Without blinking."

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Evelyn, Elena, Jenna, Alaric, Damon and Mason were sitting at the table.

Damon put the pie on the table with the silver cake knife. "Mason. Why don't you start us off?"

Evelyn looked at Damon in amusement.

"Sure." Mason told them. Evelyn looked at him. Mason twirled the plate around where he wouldn't touch the silver knife, picking up a piece with his hand. He looked around them as they watched. "What am I? I apologize. I'm an animal."

Damon and Alaric chuckled.

Damon and Evelyn exchanged a look.

"So, Mason, uh, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked.

Mason shook his head. "She was always lost in Logan Fell land."

"Oh, my first mistake." Jenna told them. "Mason was a catch. He had girls lining up."

"Really?" Evelyn asked. "Ha. I always pegged you for a lone wolf."

"Oh, I'm sure I wasn't half the lady-killer Damon is now." Mason told her, sending Damon a look. Damon and Evelyn exchanged a look, knowing that Mason knew they were vampires. "How about a toast?" Mason held up his beer. "To new friends."

"I'm out." Evelyn told them, standing.

Elena stood.

Elena and Evelyn walked out, leaving.

The adults clinked beers together.

"Friends." Jenna told them.

"Cheers." Mason told them.

They drank.

...

 **Living Room**

Elena was trying to call Stefan again, hanging up.

Caroline walked closer.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked.

Caroline looked slightly alarmed. "You want to leave?"

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me, and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elena told her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." Caroline told her.

Evelyn walked in.

"Damon and Evelyn's got it under control here." Elena told them.

"Take it from me, there is nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Caroline told him.

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned." Elena told her. "You understand, right?"

"What did I just walk into?" Evelyn asked.

"She's worried about Stefan." Caroline answered. She looked at Elena. "Um, how about I drive you?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, okay, that would be great, thanks."

"Yeah." Caroline told them.

Elena looked at Evelyn. "If they ask where we went, just tell them we went to her place, okay, Eve?"

"Sure, whatever." Evelyn answered.

"Thanks." Elena told her.

Caroline and Elena walked out, leaving.

Evelyn watched them go curiously.

...

 **Outside**

Elena got into the passenger seat of Caroline's car.

Caroline walked toward the driver's seat, deflating the back tire, looking toward Elena to make sure she hadn't seen.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Katherine was chained to her chair.

Stefan sat across from her.

Isabella and Elizabeth stood nearby.

Stefan looked at Katherine. "What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom?"

"Something he wanted desperately." Katherine answered.

"So you sent 27 of your friends and sister to their death, just to fake your own?" Isabella asked skeptically. "No, you were running from something. What was it?"

"Everyone has a past, Isabella." Katherine told her. "Elizabeth's and mine needed to stay far away." She looked at Stefan. "But thanks to you, my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time. But your father used your love for me against you."

...

 **Flashback - 1864 - 1.13 "Children of the Damned"**

 **Night - Salvatore Estate - Katherine's Guest Room**

Stefan was lying on the bed.

Katherine was straddling him, transforming, biting Stefan's neck, holding him down, making him groan in pain. She started to gasp for air, pulling away from him.

Stefan sat up, looking at Katherine worriedly. "What? What?"

"Vervain." Katherine answered.

"What?" Stefan asked.

Katherine fell to the floor, gasping.

Katherine: (voice over) "He poisoned your blood."

...

 **1.20 "Blood Family"**

 **1864**

 **Night - Woods**

Damon opened the carriage, seeing Katherine and Elizabeth inside.

Katherine: (voice over) "Your family nearly ruined everything."

Damon and Stefan lifted Katherine out of the carriage, lying her on the ground, untying her, taking off the muzzle that covered her mouth.

Stefan turned toward Elizabeth in the carriage. He looked at Damon for help to get Elizabeth. "Damon, help me. Hurry."

Damon turned to help.

Damon was shot in the chest, falling to the ground.

Isabella had been running closer, stopping in shock and horror. "No!"

Isabella ran closer.

Stefan was shot in the chest, falling to the ground.

Giuseppe took Isabella's shoulder, using the bayonet gun to run her throat, making her cry out in pain as it pierced through her back.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Katherine was chained to her chair.

Stefan was sitting across from her.

Isabella and Elizabeth were standing nearby.

Isabella looked at Katherine angrily. "We came for you. We tried to save you, you and Elizabeth."

"I didn't want to be saved, and I wanted him dead." Katherine told them.

"So then Stefan, Damon and Isabella died for nothing?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, Elizabeth." Katherine answered. "They died for love. For friendship."

Stefan looked at Isabella.

Isabella shook her head, turning away angrily.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Damon and Evelyn were talking alone in the kitchen.

Mason walked in. "Jenna just brought out 'Guitar Hero'. Might be time to mutiny."

Evelyn looked amused.

"Well, I just happen to like 'Guitar Hero'." Damon told him. "So, you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree."

"Okay, enough with the innuendos." Mason told them. "You win. You're both hilarious."

"Thank you." Evelyn told him.

"Come on, guys." Mason told them. "You don't think I know what this barbecue's about?"

"How do you know about us?" Damon asked. "Your brother was completely clueless."

"Doesn't matter." Mason told them. "I'm not your enemy, guys."

"You tried to kill me and my friends." Evelyn told him.

"That was a mistake." Mason told him.

"Really?" Evelyn asked with disbelief.

"There was confusion." Mason admitted. "I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift."

"What, no obedience school?" Damon asked.

"I'm serious." Mason told them. "Let's not spark some age-old feud that doesn't apply to us."

"You expect us to believe that you're in Mystic Falls planting peace trees?" Evelyn asked.

"I lost my brother." Mason told them. "My nephew lost their father and my daughter lost an uncle. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this."

Mason offered a hand to Evelyn.

Evelyn hesitated, shaking his hand.

Mason offered a hand to Damon.

Damon shook it.

Mason walked out to the family room.

Damon and Evelyn exchanged a look.

Evelyn walked out to the hallway.

Damon took a silver knife from the cutlery box.

...

 **On the Road - Caroline's Car**

 **(Song) We Radiate - Goldfrapp**

Caroline was driving.

Elena was in the passenger seat. "Thanks for this. I appreciate it."

"Here we come." Caroline told her sarcastically. "To the rescue."

"Why are you being so snippy?" Elena asked.

"That's my own drama." Caroline told her. "I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success for vampire-human couplings?"

"Okay, Caroline." Elena told her.

"Sorry." Caroline told her.

Elena turned the radio up to change the subject. "I love this song."

Caroline pushed a button on her steering wheel. "What's playing?"

 **Radio: (voice over) "Playing 'We Radiate' by Goldfrapp."**

Caroline looked at Elena, smiling. "Ta-da." Elena managed a small smile. The tire bursted. "Oh, crap."

Caroline pulled over to the side of the road.

Elena sighed unhappily.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Liv was sitting on the stairs, leaning back against the wall.

Mason, Alaric and Jenna were saying goodnight.

"No takers for more drinks at the Grill?" Mason asked. Alaric and Jenna shook their heads. "It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here."

"I prefer the term role model." Jenna told them.

"Okay, well, thanks for having me." Mason told them, embracing Jenna. "It was awesome." He pulled away. "Alaric, catch that game next week?"

Alaric shook Mason's hand. "Yeah, look forward to it."

Damon and Evelyn walked down the hall toward them.

"Hey, you know, we should probably head out too." Damon told them. Mason nodded, opening the door, walking out, leaving, closing the door behind him. Damon turned to Jenna. "Jenna." He took her hand. "You are a wonderful hostess."

Damon kissed her hand.

Jenna pulled it away. "And you are a terrible artist."

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked.

Evelyn scoffed.. "No."

Damon and Jenna looked at Evelyn .

"Still deciding." Jenna told them.

"Good enough for me." Damon told them. He turned for the door. "Alaric." He started to open the door, turning back. "Let's not catch that game next."

Damon walked out, leaving, closing the door behind him.

Evelyn looked down to Jenna. "I'll see you around."

Jenna nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." Evelyn told her, walking out, leaving, closing the door behind her.

Alaric chuckled.

Jenna smiled a small smile.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Tyler's Room**

Tyler and Emma were lying in bed under the covers, smiling small smiles.

Emma had her head on his chest. "I told you we'd both benefit from being friends with benefits."

Tyler smiled a small smile. "Yeah, you were right."

Emma smiled, looking up at Tyler. "Of course I was."

Emma put a hand on his chest, tracing the lines on his chest.

They kissed for a long moment, sweeter than before, pulling away after a moment, smiling small smiles.

...

 **Night - On the Road**

Caroline and Elena were waiting by Caroline's car.

"Are you sure the tow's coming?" Elena asked. "We've been waiting forever."

"I know, it's weird." Caroline told her. "They said they'd be here by now."

Elena sighed. "Yeah. I'm just gonna call Emma."

"No." Caroline told her. "Just let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my agro voice."

"Caroline, what part of 'I'm worried about Stefan didn't sink in?" Elena asked.

"What's the rush?" Caroline asked. "Why are you hurrying to get to relationship that will never work?"

"Okay, look." Elena told her. "I know that you're upset over Matt, but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan? Please?"

"I'm not projecting anything." Caroline told her. "You're human. He's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers, and he's still gonna be smoking hot. And you will never have his children, Elena. And you are too maternal to not have children."

"Where is this coming from?" Elena asked.

"I'm just trying to be your friend." Caroline told her.

"Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying." Elena told her. The tow pulled up. "There's the tow. I'm gonna call Emma."

"No, Elena, don't." Caroline told her, grabbing Elena's arm.

"Caroline, you're hurting me." Elena told her.

"Don't leave me alone." Caroline told her.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked.

Caroline didn't answer.

"Hey, there." The tow guy told them. "Someone called about a flat tire?"

Caroline let go of Elena.

Elena looked at Caroline. "She did."

Elena walked away to call Emma.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside**

Mason was parking his car, getting out.

Damon walked closer.

"Damon?" Mason asked. "What, more dog jokes?"

"Nah." Damon answered. "Those got old."

Damon stabbed Mason in with the silver knife, walking toward Mason's car, opening the tailgate.

Mason struggled to remove the knife from his chest, gasping, standing, turning to face Damon. "You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth." He walked closer. "Probably for moments like this."

Mason closed the tailgate.

"Duly noted." Damon told him.

"I was really looking forward to last call," Mason told him. "Now you made an enemy."

Mason walked toward his car, getting inside, driving away.

Damon watched him go, contemplating.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Katherine was chained to her chair.

Stefan was sitting in his across from her.

Isabella stood by the door.

Elizabeth stepped closer to Katherine and Stefan, looking at Katherine. "Are you gonna tell us why you came back here, or are you just playing another game?"

"Have you not heard a word that I've said?" Katherine asked. "I've answered that question five times over now."

"Oh, good." Elizabeth told her sarcastically. "Make it six."

"I want what I want, and I don't care what I have to do to get it." Katherine told them. "My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list."

"Come on, Katherine." Isabella told her. "If you wanted Emma dead, you would have done it by now."

Katherine shrugged slightly. "Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig, just like Damon did to her brother."

"You're not gonna be able to turn us against each other, Katherine." Isabella told her. "It's not gonna work."

"Oh, don't be so sure of that, Izzy." Katherine told her. Isabella looked away in annoyance. "Your little family is already half-turned against each other already. All I have to do is make your little temple topple."

Isabella shook her head. "Not gonna happen."

Elizabeth slashed a vervain-stained knife across Katherine's stomach, making her groan in pain as her skin burned.

Elizabeth looked at Isabella. "We might need more vervain soon." Isabella walked out, leaving. Elizabeth looked at Katherine, holding the knife over her eye, threatening to stab her in it. "Answer the question."

"I have." Katherine told her. "I want your Stefan, Elizabeth." She looked at Stefan. "Which means I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove her from your life, I will kill everyone while she watches, and then I will kill her while you watch."

Elizabeth gripped Katherine's throat. "Do you want me to kill you?"

Stefan stood.

Katherine broke free from the chains, using them to wrap around Elizabeth's neck with vampire speed, having Elizabeth's back to her as she tightened the chains around her neck until she snapped it, letting Elizabeth's unconscious body fall. She dropped the chains, stepping closer to Stefan, now having the vervain knife that Elizabeth had in her hand. "Elizabeth and I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once. I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt us, Stefan."

Stefan was in shock. "What? Why?"

"I told you." Katherine told him. "I missed you, Stefan."

...

 **Living Room**

Emma and Elena walked in.

"Are you sure that there's anything to worry about?" Emma asked.

Elena closed the door behind them. "Stefan's not answering his phone."

"And?" Emma asked.

"And, he always answers his phone." Elena answered.

Emma looked skeptical.

...

 **Basement Cell**

Katherine and Stefan could hear them.

Katherine smiled, stabbing Stefan through the arm to the wall to pin him, rushing out, leaving.

...

 **Living Room**

Emma and Elena looked around.

Emma turned to face Elena. "I bet you this is just an overreaction."

"Isabella and Elizabeth haven't been answering their phones, either." Elena told her. "You think that's coincidence?"

Emma didn't answer, looking behind Elena in shock.

Elena looked at her in confusion, turning around to follow her gaze.

Katherine walked closer, looking at them quizzically.

...

Katherine stepped closer, looking at Emma, a smirk playing over her lips. "Hello again, Emma." She looked at her sister. "And you must be Elena."

Elena looked at Katherine in shock. "How is this possible? How do you two look exactly like?"

Katherine didn't answer, looking them over. She traced a finger along either of their necks as she stepped between them. "You're asking the wrong questions."

Stefan walked in. "Emma? Elena?" Emma looked behind them. Katherine had disappeared. Elena looked at Stefan, shaken up. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Emma answered.

Elena walked toward Stefan in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Stefan answered.

Stefan and Elena embraced.

Emma looked toward the open front door behind her.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Bathroom**

Caroline was standing at the sink, looking into the mirror. She saw Katherine appear in the reflection, nervous. "Katherine."

Caroline turned to face her.

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?" Katherine asked.

"I tried, okay?" Caroline asked. "But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend."

"Occupy her." Katherine told her. "That's all I asked."

"I told her that her relationship was doomed, and all the mortality stuff." Caroline told her. "I think... I really think that I got to her."

Katherine nodded. "I hope so. Because let's not forget. I already killed you once. I can easily do it again."

Katherine walked out, leaving.

Caroline closed her eyes.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Rosie was still researching the moonstone on her laptop.

Tyler walked in with two Cokes, handing one to Rosie. "Find anything?"

"More than you know." Rosie answered.

Tyler saw the moonstone on the table next to the laptop, picking it up. "So, what is it?"

Rosie took a deep breath. "This might sound crazy, but... It's 'mystical'. A stone that has these metaphorical, or supernatural, properties and legends and curses attached to it. Spells. Curses. Whatever anybody wants. Oh, and it's was also the state gem for Florida, which would make since for dad wanting it, since we live in Florida, if we didn't know that he doesn't care about those sort of things."

Tyler thought for a moment, nodding. "Yeah, that's crazy."

"Maybe." Rosie told him.

"Maybe?" Tyler repeated. "What part of that did not sound crazy?"

"What part of my dad turning into a wolf isn't as crazy as this?" Rosie replied.

Tyler considered, tilting his head in acknowledgement.

The door opened.

Rosie quickly closed her laptop.

Tyler quickly put the moonstone in his pocket.

Mason walked in.

"How's that barbecue?" Tyler asked.

"Not great." Mason answered. "You guys still pissed?"

"You still keeping secrets?" Tyler asked.

"Yep." Mason answered simply.

"Then we're still pissed." Rosie told him just as simply.

Mason nodded, turning toward the stairs.

Tyler took a step toward him. "Hey, you know, I was thinking about that stone you're looking for." Mason turned toward them. "I might know a couple places it could be."

Mason walked closer. "Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is, then tell me."

"Tell us how the curse gets triggered." Tyler told him.

"No, if I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else." Mason told them. "I don't want that for you. Either of you."

Tyler nodded. "I think we can handle knowing it."

"Yeah, you think you can handle it, tough guy?" Mason asked. "You have no idea."

"You want your stupid rock or not?" Tyler asked.

Mason grabbed Tyler, turning around, pushing him against the wall. "Tell me where it is."

Rosie stood, walking closer. "Tell us what triggers the curse."

"You have to kill somebody!" Mason answered. Tyler and Rosie processed, in shock. "Human blood. You take another person's life away from them, the curse is yours forever." Mason let go of Tyler, looking from him to Rosie. "Can you handle that?"

Tyler and Rosie looked at each other nervously, not knowing how to take this in.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Time of Our Lives - Tyrone Wells**

Caroline was sitting alone at a table.

Stefan and Elena walked in.

"Elena." Caroline told her.

"Hey." Elena told her.

Stefan walked toward a table.

Elena walked toward Caroline.

"Oh, my God." Caroline told her. "I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Caroline." Elena told her. "Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?"

Caroline nodded barely. "So... you're not mad at me?"

"You were just being a good friend." Elena told her. "In your own way."

"My own head case, horrible way." Caroline told her. "Elena, I really am sorry."

Elena managed a small smile, walking toward Stefan, sitting down with him.

"I'm starving." Stefan told her.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elena told him.

"Listen, I know you're upset, but we have to take her seriously." Stefan told her. "Today was all about the lengths she would go to."

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have." Elena told him. "I was standing right in front of her."

"Elena, you caught her off guard." Stefan told her. "It doesn't mean that you're safe."

"I'm not afraid of her." Elena told him.

"Well, you should be." Stefan told her.

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now." Elena told him.

"If today taught me anything, it is that Katherine is used to getting her way." Stefan told her.

"You're not actually saying that we should do what she says." Elena told him.

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay?" Stefan asked. "She threatened you, she threatened everyone."

"Yeah, no, I get it." Elena told him. "She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?"

"This is the reality of our situation." Stefan told her.

"Well, reality sucks." Elena told him. Caroline was listening to them from her table. "This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us."

"She already has, Elena." Stefan told her.

They looked at each other.

Elena looked hurt, standing, walking out, leaving.

Damon was sitting at the bar, having also heard everything.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Damon walked out.

Katherine was waiting for him. "Bad day?"

"Bad century." Damon answered. "I heard you were on the loose."

"Jealous?" Katherine asked. "Jealous I spent the day with every other Salvatore other than you?"

"I don't do jealous." Damon told her. "Not with you. Not anymore."

"Then why so pouty?" Katherine asked.

"I tried to kill a werewolf, and I failed." Damon answered. "Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self."

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey." Katherine told him.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Damon asked.

"Why don't you ask your little troublesome family?" Katherine asked. "Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead."

"Been there, done that." Damon told her. "At least this time, it'll be worth it."

Damon walked away, leaving.

Katherine watched him go, looking a little hurt but more amused than anything, turning around, walking away in the other direction.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena walked in, closing the door behind her.

Stefan was waiting. "Are you okay?"

Elena smiled, embracing Stefan. "I hated that fight."

"I know." Stefan told her. "Me, too. It felt too real."

They pulled away, kissing for a moment, pulling away.

"Did you see Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Stefan asked.

"We were right." Elena told him. "Katherine got to her. She was hanging on to every single word."

"It won't be long before Katherine gets a play by play." Stefan told her.

"I wish I was wrong, but I know Caroline too well." Elena told him. "It was so obvious that something was up today."

"You're not wrong." Stefan told her. "It's pure Katherine. She's always finding somebody to do her dirty work."

"I think Damon was listening to us fight, too." Elena told him. "Are you gonna tell him that it wasn't real?"

Stefan shook his head. "The only way Katherine is gonna believe is if everybody believes it. That's the best way to make her think she's getting what she wants."

"All this, just to get you back." Elena told him.

Stefan shook his head. "It's not why she's here, okay? No matter what she says. I know."

...

 **Town Square**

 **(Song:) Breathe Again - Sara Bareilles**

Katherine was walking alone.

Stefan: (voice over) " _Katherine doesn't care about anybody but herself. She never has. She's incapable of love. She's here for another reason."_

Katherine looked at the three-quarter moon.

 **Flashback - 1864**

 **Night - Woods**

Katherine turned her head to see Damon, Isabella and Stefan dead, lying on the ground.

George arrived.

"George." Katherine told him.

"Your carriage is waiting." George told her.

"Well done, George." Katherine told him. "Thank you."

"Now onto your part of the deal." George told her.

Katherine pulled the moonstone out of her pouch. "If anyone learns of my escape, I will find you, and I will kill you." George reached for the moonstone. Katherine pulled it out of his reach. "Don't think that I won't."

Katherine handed the moonstone to George.

"We shall take each other's secrets to the grave." George told her. "Now, you must hurry."

George walked away, leaving.

Katherine hesitated, running toward Stefan's body. She knelt next to him, putting a hand to his cheek. "I love you, Stefan. We will be together again. I promise."

Katherine kissed Stefan.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Town Square**

Katherine touched her lips, smiling, walking off.

 **(Song Ends)**


	6. Kill Or Be Killed

**Flashback - One Year Ago**

 **Emerald Coast, Florida**

 **Night - Bar**

 **(Song:) The Fellowship - The Smashing Pumpkins**

Mason was sitting at the bar, getting drunk. He set his beer down, looking at the bartender, pulling out what he owed. "All right, Carlos, that's it for me I got a daughter at home."

"You got it." Carlos told him, taking the cash from Mason

Mason stood, walking out, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Mason walked across the parking lot.

A man who had been drinking followed him, pushing him. "Mason."

Mason turned to face him. "Whoa. Hey, Jimmy, easy." He pointed at his car. "Let's get you home."

Jimmy pushed Mason away. "Screw you. I know about you and Marla."

"What are you talking about?" Mason asked. "You've had too much to drink, let's-" Jimmy gripped Mason's throat. Mason pushed his hand to the side, pushing him back. "Dude, what's up? It's me, Mason. I'm not messing with Marla. You know that." Jimmy punched Mason in his face, making him back away. Mason walked closer, grabbing his shoulders, pushing him back. "You don't want to do this, buddy."

"I'm gonna kill you." Jimmy told him, turning around, throwing Mason to the ground, kicking him while he was down, in the side, the next kick in the stomach, punching him in the face repeatedly.

Mason pushed Jimmy back, enough for Jimmy to fall. They both stood. Mason dodged one attack, grabbing Jimmy around the waist, picking him up, slamming him onto the ground.

Blood started to appear on the concrete underneath Jimmy's head.

Mason was worried for his once friend. "Jimmy." Jimmy remained unblinking. Unmoving. Not breathing. Mason grabbed his face and shook his head. "Jimmy."

Mason backed away from his dead friend, horrified to what he had done.

Tyler: (voice over) "Wait. The guy died?"

...

 **Now**

 **Day One**

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Mason had been explaining the story to Tyler and Rosie.

"You killed him?" Rosie asked.

"He kept coming at me." Mason told them. "Got it in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend."

"Well, were you?" Tyler asked.

Mason looked disgusted by Tyler's question. "No." He looked away, shaking his head. "No." He looked at Tyler and Rosie. "I wouldn't do that. He was a friend."

"Yeah." Rosie told him. "A friend that you killed."

"He was drunk and attacked me." Mason told them. "It was self-defense."

"And it triggered the curse." Tyler finished.

Mason nodded, looking away, ashamed.

...

 **Flashback - One Year Ago**

 **Night - Bar - Outside**

Mason's eyes glowed for the first time, the Lockwood werewolf family curse triggered, falling to his knees. The pain he was feeling was just a little taste of what would happen to him in the future.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Mason looked at Tyler and Rosie. "On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You guys have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck." Tyler and Rosie looked at each other. "Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it, guys, trust me."

Tyler looked down.

Rosie tried not to show a reaction.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

 **The scene continued on.**

"All right, where's the moonstone?" Mason asked. "Deal's a deal. I answered your questions."

Tyler looked at Rosie.

Rosie blinked twice, tilting her head, as if saying no, a signal between them that Mason didn't know.

Tyler looked around. "Um... yeah, I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's in here."

Tyler stood, walking behind the chair Rosie was sitting it, sliding it to the side.

Rosie stood, kneeling next to the rug that had been underneath the chair. "Tyler's dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots, but whenever I visited we've figured most of them out over the years." Tyler knelt next to her, moving the rug out of the way, lifting the lid to reveal the locked safe. Mason knelt on the other side of Rosie. Rosie turned the dial on the combination lock. 16, 24, 2. She opened the lid. "It's all yours."

Mason started to dig through the safe.

"You gonna tell us what's so important about this rock or what?" Tyler asked.

"I told you, it's just something I want." Mason told them, looking up. "Sentimental value."

"Yeah, I'm not really buying that." Rosie told him. Tyler shook his head. Mason looked up again. "Why do you really want it?"

"Well, were you?" Tyler asked.

Mason looked disgusted by Tyler's question. "No." He looked away, shaking his head. "No." He looked at Tyler and Rosie. "I wouldn't do that. He was a friend."

"Yeah." Rosie told him. "A friend that you killed."

"He was drunk and attacked me." Mason told them. "It was self-defense."

"And it triggered the curse." Tyler finished.

Mason nodded, looking away, ashamed.

...

 **Flashback - One Year Ago**

 **Night - Bar - Outside**

Mason's eyes glowed for the first time, the Lockwood werewolf family curse triggered, falling to his knees. The pain he was feeling was just a little taste of what would happen to him in the future.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Mason looked at Tyler and Rosie. "On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You guys have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck." Tyler and Rosie looked at each other. "Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it, guys, trust me."

Tyler looked down.

Rosie tried not to show a reaction.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

 **The scene continued on.**

"All right, where's the moonstone?" Mason asked. "Deal's a deal. I answered your questions."

Tyler looked at Rosie.

Rosie blinked twice, tilting her head, as if saying no, a signal between them that Mason didn't know.

Tyler looked around. "Um... yeah, I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's in here."

Tyler stood, walking behind the chair Rosie was sitting it, sliding it to the side.

Rosie stood, kneeling next to the rug that had been underneath the chair. "Tyler's dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots, but whenever I visited we've figured most of them out over the years." Tyler knelt next to her, moving the rug out of the way, lifting the lid to reveal the locked safe. Mason knelt on the other side of Rosie. Rosie turned the dial on the combination lock. 16, 24, 2. She opened the lid. "It's all yours."

Mason started to dig through the safe.

"You gonna tell us what's so important about this rock or what?" Tyler asked.

"I told you, it's just something I want." Mason told them, looking up. "Sentimental value."

"Yeah, I'm not really buying that." Rosie told him. Tyler shook his head. Mason looked up again. "Why do you really want it?"

"Do you guys know where it is or not?" Mason asked.

Rosie shook her head.

"No, we thought it'd be in here, man." Tyler told him.

Mason looked down at the safe.

Tyler and Rosie exchanged a secretive look.

...

 **Gilbert House - Bathroom**

 **(Song:) Counting Sleep - Trent Dabbs**

Elena stood at the sink.

Jeremy was in the doorway that led to the hall behind Elena. "I can't believe Tyler and Rosie Lockwood are werewolves."

Emma walked in.

Jeremy looked like a kid that got busted by his mom.

Emma shook her head, her words in a sing-song voice. "They're not werewolves. And don't look so guilty, there, Jer."

"And anyway, we're not sure about that." Elena told them. "The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is."

"That should be easy enough for us to figure out." Jeremy told them.

"There's nothing to figure out." Emma told them stubbornly. "They're not werewolves, end of story."

"There is no us, Jeremy." Elena told her. "We said that we wouldn't keep things from you anymore." Jeremy walked closer. "That doesn't mean that we want you guys involved."

Jeremy laughed, stopping next to Elena, all of his sisters looking at him. "By definition of being in this family..." He held up his hand with the Gilbert Ring on it. "I'm involved."

"This is dangerous, Jeremy." Emma told him. She looked at Jeremy. "You have to stay out of it, okay?"

"All right." Jeremy told them. "Just saying."

Jeremy and Emma walked into the hall.

Elena walked into her room.

...

 **Elena's Room**

Elena walked toward her closet, opening it, pulling out a jacket, closing the door.

Stefan was revealed to be standing there when he hadn't been just a moment before.

Elena gasped, realizing it was just Stefan.

"Sorry." Stefan told her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Stefan stepped closer to her to kiss her.

Elena noticed that the bedroom door was still open. "Oh."

Elena walked toward the door, closing it.

Stefan remembered they were a secret. "Right. Right."

Elena tossed the jacket onto her bed, placing a hand on either of Stefan's cheeks, kissing him, pulling away, smiling a small smile. "Hi."

"Hey." Stefan told her. They embraced. Elena sighed. "You ready for today?"

Elena shook her head. "No." They pulled away. "I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake."

"I know, but if Katherine thinks that we are fighting, then she will think that she's winning, and it keeps her from following through with her threats." Stefan told her.

Elena sighed, knowing he was right. "Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there, reporting everything back to her."

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay." Stefan told her. "Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while, but the best way to keep Katherine from hurting anybody, from hurting you."

"Just promise me that she won't get her way with us." Elena told him. "We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart, but none of it is real, okay?"

"Okay, how about this?" Stefan asked. "Today, when we're fighting, if I say, 'I can't do this anymore, Elena', what I'll really mean is that I love you."

Elena was happy with this. "And when I say, 'Fine, Stefan. Whatever'. Well, that means I love you, too."

They smiled, kissing for a moment.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Liz was carrying some boxes, placing them down.

Liam walked in, leaning against the door frame. "Are you off today?"

"The Historical Society Volunteer Picnic is today," Liz told her. "You're the one who signed me up."

"I know." Liam told her. "I just assumed you'd bale."

"No" Liz answered. Caroline walked in from behind Liam, standing next to him. "I'm gonna spend the whole day with my kids."

"You're gonna pretend to be a mother?" Caroline asked.

"I'll bring my gun if it gets rough." Liz told them.

"Hmm." Liam hummed sarcastically.

"Come on, give me one day." Liz told them. "I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you."

"Well, be warned, I'm in a mood." Caroline told them.

"Goody for me." Liz told them, walking out, leaving.

Caroline turned to Liam. "You okay? You seem different."

"So do you." Liam told her. "But I guess that's what happens when you die and come back to life."

Caroline looked at her in confusion. "What? Wha-what are you talking about?"

Liam stepped closer, in a daze. "Katherine has a message for you."

Caroline realized that he was under compulsion, looking at where his bracelet should have been. "Liam, where's your bracelet? You to never take it off."

"I didn't take it off." Liam told her. "She did. Katherine wanted me to tell you that you failed her once before. She threatened to kill you if you failed her again. That threat didn't seem to take impact. So she told me that she might take a life a little closer to home if you fail her once more. This is to show you how easy it is for her to get to someone like me."

Liam walked toward a side table.

Caroline looked after him in confusion, alarmed. "What is that supposed to mean?" There were two things on the side table. Liam's vervain bracelet and a razor. Liam picked up the razor, looking at it in a daze for a moment, slicing it into his wrist. "Liam!"

Caroline rushed closer, taking the razor, throwing it away. She turned Liam to face him.

Liam was still in a trance from the compulsion. His wrist was bleeding profusely. "This is her message to you."

Liam tried to pick up the razor again.

Caroline stopped him, pulling her away. "Liam! No. Liam... look at me."

"I have to keep cutting." Liam told her.

"No." Caroline told her worriedly. "Liam. Liam! No. Liam."

Caroline bit her wrist, putting it to Liam's lips, making him drink, pulling her arm away.

Liam's wound healed. He looked at Caroline, no longer under the trance, as if the blood had been key to bringing her out of the compulsion daze. He was oblivious, like she had been compelled not to remember. "What's wrong?"

Caroline sighed, closing her eyes, exhaling shakily. "Nothing. It's just... my own personal drama."

Caroline turned away, desperate and worried, her back to Liam so that her brother didn't see.

"What was Emma doing here so late last night?" Liam asked.

Caroline turned to face her. "Emma wasn't..." Liam raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to come up with another lie. Caroline realized that Liam didn't remember anything about what had just happened, so that he had invited Katherine in, very flustered. "Yes, um... Emma was here. She just needed to talk. Elena and Stefan are going through a rough patch."

Liam nodded. "Is everything okay with you?"

Caroline nodded, looking a little guilty. "I'm fine. I'm just... worried."

"About?" Liam asked.

"About everything." Caroline answered.

Liam looked at her in confusion.

...

 **Public Park - Historical Society Volunteer Picnic**

 **(Song:) Superhuman Touch - Athlete**

Preparations were underway.

Carol was giving a speech. "This is all part of the Historical Society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks."

Mason was removing boxes from the trunk of his car.

Elizabeth approached him.

"Oh, what?" Mason asked. "More dog jokes, or are you gonna stab me now, too?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to offer an apology."

"Not interested." Mason told her.

"Look, Damon acted impulsively." Elizabeth told him.

"You think?" Mason asked.

"If you and Damon keep at each other's throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt, and I don't want that." Elizabeth told him. "You have family here, so I can't imagine you'd want that, either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce, like the one that you offered and Evelyn accepted?"

"Yeah, Evelyn accepted." Mason told him. "Damon didn't. He turned it down. With a knife."

"He made a mistake." Evelyn told him. "I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one."

"Tell Damon to watch his back." Mason told him, starting to walk away.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elizabeth grabbed his arm to stop him. "Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise, you're not as strong. Am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you. There's five of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back."

"If he comes at me..." Mason trailed off.

"He won't." Elizabeth told him.

They shook hands.

Mason picked up the box, walking away, leaving.

 **(Song - Superhuman Touch by Athlete - Resumes)**

Evelyn arrived behind Elizabeth. "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth turned to face Evelyn. "Negotiating peace on our behalf."

"You mean, on the vampires' behalf." Evelyn told her. "And Damon, you, Isabella and I don't want peace."

"Well, I'm considering it Opposite Day." Elizabeth told her.

Evelyn placed her hands on her shoulders. "Elizabeth, please tell me you don't seriously think a handshake just solved our problem."

"No, actually." Elizabeth answered. "I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through Stefan, Damon and Isabella's hearts, and then through ours, all because Damon took it upon himself to try to kill him. But I am trying to stop that before it happens, because it's not like we don't have enough problems already."

Evelyn considered, smiling a small smile. "Careful your Petrova side is showing."

Elizabeth smirked.

Evelyn smiled.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Pool Tables**

 **(Song:) Sometimes - The Rifles**

Two girls were playing pool.

One of them was Aimee.

The other girl looked toward the bar where Tyler was getting two drinks. "When did Tyler Lockwood get so cute?"

"Oh, no." Aimee told her. "Stay away. That guy's taken."

...

 **Rosie's Table**

Rosie was sitting at a table, playing a game on her phone.

Tyler set down a drink in front of her.

"What do you want?" Rosie asked, taking a drink.

"We just found out we're part werewolf, my dad died, and your dad turned into a werewolf." Tyler told her, sitting down across the table from Rosie p. "Why do I need a reason to be nice?"

Rosie shrugged. "True." She took a drink. Tyler's phone was vibrating. He looked at the text. "Who are you texting?"

"Emma." Tyler answered.

"Why? Need another booty call." Rosie asked.

Tyler looked like he was about to answer.

Emma walked closer from behind Rosie. "He's asking for a distraction."

"An all-day distraction like yesterday?" Rosie replied.

"Um..." Emma trailed off, blushing a little bit. Tyler gave Rosie a look. "Not exactly."

"Well, just in case..." Rosie trailed off, looking behind Tyler toward where Aimee and her friend playing pool. "Hey, Aimee, Sarah!" Aimee and Sarah walked closer. "How would you guys feel about a small five-people party?"

"Sounds good." Aimee answered.

Sarah looked at Tyler.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Emma told them. "Sounds fun."

"Where to?" Aimee asked.

"Our place." Tyler answered, pointing at Rosie and himself. "My mom's gone all day, empty house, fully stocked bar."

"Margaritas?" Aimee asked.

"Sure." Rosie answered. "You in?"

"Let's do it." Aimee told them.

Tyler and Rosie stood. Everyone walked out, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Public Park - Historical Society Volunteer Picnic**

 **Mason was helping Liz.**

"Oh, thanks, Mason." Liz told him.

"Hey, Sheriff, you've got a second?" Mason asked.

"I'm out of uniform." Liz told him. "Let's go with Liz."

Mason chuckled. "All right, Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the Council."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liz told him.

"I know you and the other Founding Families have a secret Council." Mason told her.

"If that were true, then you'd know it's a secret, and isn't discussed with non-Council members." Liz told him.

"I know I rejected all that, but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I'm a non-believer." Mason told her. "Look, I know vampires exist, and you have five of them living right under your nose."

"Really?" Liz asked.

"Yeah." Mason answered.

"Who would they be?" Liz asked.

"Stefan, Isabella and Damon Salvatore, Elizabeth Pierce and Evelyn Zhu." Mason answered.

"That's impossible." Liz told him. "I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?"

"I know it's a lot to digest." Mason told her.

Liz shook her head in denial. "No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally. He's part of the Council."

"No." Mason answered. Liz looked away, not believing. "Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Stefan, Damon, Evelyn and Isabella moved into the Salvatore Boarding House with Zach. And the attacks got worse once Elizabeth Pierce arrived. And where do you think that Zach Salvatore is in all of this?"

"They walk in the sun, Mason." Liz told him.

"They've evolved." Mason told him. "It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz."

"No." Liz told him. "Damon Salvatore is my friend."

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason asked.

They looked from where Stefan, Damon, and Isabella were talking to where Evelyn and Elizabeth were painting. Elizabeth splattered some paint onto Evelyn , making them both laugh.

Liz was still in denial.

...

 **Elsewhere**

 **(Song:) Punching in a Dream - The Naked and Famous**

Elizabeth and Evelyn were still painting.

"So, suddenly, Stefan and Elena are fighting, because Katherine is doing whatever it takes to split them apart because she's supposedly jealous and wants Stefan back." Elizabeth told her. "And everybody thinks that Tyler and Rosie Lockwood are werewolves just because Mason is. I don't believe it."

"Don't believe what?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't believe any of it." Elizabeth answered. "I don't think Katherine is doing all of this because she wants Stefan back, and I don't think her plan to split Stefan and Elena up is working as much as they're trying to make it seem. And I don't think that Tyler and Rosie are werewolves. What do you believe?"

Evelyn paused in painting to think about her answer, turning to face Elizabeth. "I don't think Tyler and Rosie are werewolves." Elizabeth smiled a small smile. "I don't know about Stefan and Elena, because I haven't really cared enough to pay attention to them."

Elizabeth chuckled. "But I don't believe that they're the reason that Katherine is doing all of this. I don't think that's why she turned Caroline, but I think that the threats that she's making are what makes it seem so."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked.

"I know her, Eve." Elizabeth told her. "Shes my sister long before she locked me in the tomb. But Katherine and I always wanted to be on the move, always in a different place before too long..."

"You two were on the run." Evelyn realized. Elizabeth nodded. "But on the run from what? What could possibly terrify you both in the way that Katherine's terrorizing each one of us?"

Elizabeth just shook her head looking terrified.

Just a few yards away Isabella was standing across from each other at a table, painting it.

Just a few yards away, somewhere between the point where Kaylin was and the point where Elizabeth and Evelyn were, Stefan was painting a veranda.

Elena and Caroline walked closer, stopping when they saw Stefan.

Elena looked at Stefan.

Stefan looked at Elena.

 **(Song Ends)**

Isabella, Evelyn, Caroline and Elizabeth looked between them.

Elizabeth looked at Isabella. "Uh-oh. Longing looks being exchanged."

Elena looked at Caroline. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"No, Elena." Caroline told her. "I think it's a bad idea."

Elena walked toward Stefan. "Do you still care about Katherine?"

"Don't do this." Stefan told her. "Please don't turn this into something that isn't not."

"So, this is not for discussion?" Elena asked. "That's what you're saying?"

Isabella, Caroline, Evelyn and Elizabeth were listening from their places.

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us." Stefan answered.

Stefan and Elena looked at Isabella, Evelyn, Caroline and Elizabeth.

Isabella, Caroline, Evelyn and Elizabeth pretended they weren't listening. They all went back to painting.

Elena looked at Stefan. "Okay, when?"

"I don't know." Stefan told her.

"I saw her, Stefan." Elena told him. "It's like Emma and her are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?"

"You're reaching." Stefan told her. "You know, I can't... I can't do this anymore, Elena."

Elena remembered the words really meant 'I love you'. She replied in code. "Fine, Stefan. Whatever."

Elena walked away, leaving.

Evelyn looked at Elizabeth . "Relationships are about communication."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Obsession - Sky Ferreira**

Rosie and Emma were leaning against the piano, drinks in hand.

Aimee and Sarah slid across the floor, laughing and squealing, more into the party than anybody.

Tyler was leaning against the doorway, another drink in hand.

Aimee walked toward Tyler. "Hey, where's mine?"

Sarah was flirting silently with Tyler.

Emma watched, amused.

"Afraid you're going to loose your booty call?" Rosie asked her.

"Was there a reason you invited them?" Emma replied.

"Because the last time you came over saying you wanted to hang out, you were 'hanging out' in Tyler's bed." Rosie answered.

Sarah laughed, noticing Emma's bag on the table, looking at Emma, walking toward the bag, pulling out a sketch pad. "Can I see?"

Emma walked toward Sarah. "Uh, no. No. No way."

"I wanna see." Aimee told them, stepping forward.

Tyler walked toward Emma, standing behind her, holding an arm around her waist. "Yeah, let's see."

Rosie walked closer. "What's Van Gough going on?"

Emma looked at all of them. "Okay, yeah. Uh, check it out."

 **(Song Ends)**

Sarah took the sketch pad, flipping through the pages. "Ooh. Scary demon wolf things."

Emma looked at Rosie and Tyler.

Rosie looked away.

Tyler took the sketch pad. "What's this about?"

"Just some sketches." Emma answered.

Rosie forced herself to chuckle. "Copying after Tyler's?"

Emma chuckled. "Maybe. You still draw, Ty?"

"A little, but not much." Tyler answered, flipping through every single page. "You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you."

Emma was quick to agree. "Yeah, okay, sure."

Aimee pointed at Sarah. "You need a drink."

Sarah nodded.

They walked toward the table.

...

 **Study**

Tyler and Rosie led Emma into the study.

Rosie closed the door, putting her drink down, turning to Emma. "What the hell, Emma? What was that? Why wolf pictures?"

Emma hesitated, worried and concerned. "Because... Because I know."

"You know what?" Tyler asked calmly. Emma took a deep breath. "You know what, Emma?"

"I know what you are." Emma answered, looking at both of them.

Tyler and Rosie didn't know how to react.

...

 **Public Park - Historical Society Volunteer Picnic**

 **(Song:) Telekinetic Love - Title Tracks**

Mason was standing at the lemonade stand.

Elizabeth took some lemonade from one of the little girls. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Girl 1 told her.

Elizabeth smiled, taking a drink of lemonade, walking a small distance away from the girls.

Mason walked toward Elizabeth , standing next to her. "Elizabeth Pierce. How would a father of a Founding Family react a vampire roaming in daylight?"

Elizabeth turned to face him. "About as well as the town of Mystic Falls would react to the fact they have a werewolf living among them." Mason tilted his head. "Mm, yeah, I know who you are."

Mason nodded sarcastically. "Oh. Probably due to one of your friends. And, yes, you're right. This town wouldn't like what I am. About as much as they'd like what Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth, Isabella and you are."

Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you talking to me? Threatening me? To get to us?"

"I'm not threatening you, Elizabeth." Mason told her. "That's not a threat. When it's a threat, you'll know it."

Damon was standing a few yards away, noticing them together, concerned.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Mason, taking a drink of her lemonade, starting to walk away.

Mason grabbed her arm to stop her.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elizabeth looked at him cautiously.

Mason feigned innocence. "Oh, you didn't pay for that."

Elizabeth looked at her arm in his grasp, trying to pull away, but he held tighter. "Let go."

Damon walked closer.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?" Mason asked.

"Not yet." Elizabeth told him.

Mason smirked. "You have no idea."

Elizabeth frowned in confusion.

Damon rejoined them. "Hello, Mason. Working hard?"

They looked at Damon.

Elizabeth forcefully pulled her arm away from Mason.

Mason smirked. "Doing my part."

"Why are you talking to Elizabeth?" Damon asked.

"Just making conversation." Mason told them.

"Yeah, well, why don't you go make conversation somewhere else?" Elizabeth asked.

Damon chuckled, looking at Mason. "Speaking of making conversation, I heard you talked to Elizabeth."

"Nice girl." Mason told them.

"Yeah, a hell of a lot meaner than either of us." Damon told him.

"Nice is overrated." Mason told them.

"That's what I think." Elizabeth told him. "So, why don't you go away so I can talk to my vampire friends?"

"I will, Elizabeth." Mason told her. He looked at both of them. "You both have a good day."

Mason started to walk away.

Elizabeth looked at Damon. "That dick is up to something."

"Whoa, I missed this feisty side." Damon told her tauntingly

Stefan and Isabella joined them.

"Please tell me that you were just bonding." Stefan told them.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked. "Me and Damon? Or me and Mason? Or Damon and Mason?"

"All of the above." Stefan answered.

Elizabeth shook her head absentmindedly, looking away with a sigh.

Isabella looked at Stefan. "So, what's up with this faux drama in your relationship?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, come on, Stefan." Isabella told him. "You and Elena don't fight."

"Drop it, Isabella." Stefan told her.

"With pleasure." Isabella replied.

Damon took the lemonade cup from Elizabeth, taking a drink. He seemed to be burned, spittaking.

Isabella helped Damon stand. "What's wrong with you?"

"Vervain" Damon answered painfully. "Vervain."

Liz was watching from afar, no longer having the ability to be in denial.

...

 **Elsewhere**

 **(Song:) Cool Kids - Fast Romantics**

Liam was painting a veranda in front of him.

Caroline walked closer. "Hey." Liam didn't answer. "Are you gonna start talking to me again?"

"Once you start telling me the truth." Liam answered.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

Liam put the paintbrush on the paint can, turning to face Caroline. "I know you're lying about something. Care, you're a bad liar. You never keep secrets. It's not in your blood. When you lie, you either look down at your hands or nail polish or look at something behind me instead of looking at me."

"No, I don't." Caroline denied, looking behind Liam.

Liam raised his eyebrows, as if this proved his point.

Caroline looked at Liam.

"What is so terrible that you can't tell me?" Liam asked.

"Liam, I'm sorry." Caroline told him , shaking her head.

"Care, you know I'd never judge you, or turn you away, so why can't you just tell me?" Liam asked.

"I'm not lying about anything." Caroline told him, looking up the hill behind Liam. "Where's Mom going?"

Liam turned to see Liz walking up the hill. "Is she leaving?"

 **(Song Ends)**

Liz was on her phone, far enough away to where humans couldn't hear her. "Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jess and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a... Yes, we need it."

Caroline and Liam walked closer.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

Liz hung up, turning to face them. "Nothing. I just have something."

"You mean work?" Liam asked.

"You've surprised me." Caroline told her. "You lasted longer than five minutes."

"It's important." Liz told them.

Caroline shook her head. "It always is."

Liz shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Elena walked closer. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Liam told her. "Something's up."

Caroline turned to Liam. "You know, I can handle Mom. Just stay here, okay?"

Caroline looked at Elena, turning around, walking away.

Elena followed.

Liam was confused, waiting a few moments, following.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon drank from a water bottle very angrily to wash the taste of vervain away. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Listen to me!" Stefan told him, pushing him on a bench. "Sit! Sit!"

"I'm not listening anymore of your 'give peace a chance' crap." Damon told him. "He's dead!"

"Stef, Izzy, he lured Damon over by making it look like he was gonna hurt me." Elizabeth told them.

"Okay." Stefan told them. "I don't like it. He's making threats. To all of us. He could expose us. We need to put him down."

Isabella looked at him with respect and surprise, easily agreeable. "All right. Let's do it."

Elizabeth turned to see Mason going into the woods with a trash can. "Woods. Trash duty."

Damon stood next to Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth .

Isabella looked at Elizabeth. "Go get Evelyn. In case we need the backup."

"Got it." Elizabeth told them.

"Come on." Damon told them.

Damon, Stefan and Isabella followed Mason.

Elizabeth watched them go for a moment, turning around, walking away to find Cristian.

...

 **Woods**

Caroline and Elena were walking through the woods.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked. "What's going on?"

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline told her.

"Hear what?" Elena asked.

"Something's wrong, Elena." Caroline told her.

"Caroline..." Elena trailed off.

"Shh." Caroline told her.

Elena reluctantly nodded.

Caroline pulled her hair behind her ears to listen clearly. She could hear a man mowing the lawn. She could hear a couple hammering nails into a bench. She could hear children laughing and shouting as they played around.

...

 **Park**

Elizabeth walked past the kids that were playing, toward where Evelyn was painting a bench, a few yards away.

A Deputy got to Elizabeth before Elizabeth got to Evelyn, standing in front of her. They were talking indistinctly.

Evelyn noticed them, looking toward them in confusion.

...

 **Woods**

Mason was dealing with trash.

Stefan, Isabella and Damon surrounded him.

Mason stood, looking around them.

"Don't look so surprised." Damon told him. "You knew this was inevitable."

"Go ahead, run." Isabella told him. "We'll give you a head start."

...

 **Park**

The Deputy with Nicola handcuffed her hands behind her back.

...

 **Woods**

Mason ducked to the ground.

Stefan, Isabella and Damon were surprised until they were each shot down to the ground.

...

 **Park**

Another Deputy stood in front of Elizabeth, the two taking her away toward the woods.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're under arrest for housing, aiding and abetting vampires," Deputy 2 told her.

"No reading of my rights?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically realizing they thought she was human.

"You're lucky you're not being put to death." Deputy 1 told her.

Evelyn had heard everything, putting her brush down, following.

...

 **Woods**

Caroline had heard everything. "Oh, God."

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Stefan, Isabella and Damon just got shot and Elizabeth just got arrested. They think she's human." Caroline answered, walking off.

Elena followed. "What?"

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan, Damon and Isabella were on the ground, bleeding and weak.

Liz and two more Deputies walked closer, guns raised.

"Thank you, Mason." Liz told him.

The Deputies and Liz injected Stefan, Isabella and Damon with vervain, making them fall unconscious.

"What about the other ones?" Mason asked.

"We'll be dealing with Evelyn Zhu, too." Liz told him.

"I don't just mean Evelyn." Mason told him.

Liz looked down. "Elizabeth Pierce is human, Mason. We're not sure what to think, let alone do."

They looked at Stefan, Isabella and Damon's unconscious bodies.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler and Rosie were sitting on the couch.

Emma was sitting across from them.

"How do you know about all of this?" Rosie asked.

"My uncle John left this old diary lying around." Emma told them. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family."

"Curse about what?" Tyler asked, not believing Emma knew.

Emma sighed. "Werewolves." Tyler and Kacie exchanged a look. "It's crazy, right? But then Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon, and your uncle/dad had just gotten back to town." Rosie grabbed a bottle from the nearby table. "Is is true?"

"About my dad?" Rosie asked, taking a drink. "Yeah."

Tyler took the bottle from Rosie, taking a drink.

Emma looked a little hopeful. "But you guys, you're not?"

"Wolves?" Tyler asked. "I'm sorry, werewolves?" He shook his head. "No. I mean, not yet. You know, hell, just saying that out loud, I sound insane."

Emma shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff."

Rosie tilted her head in acknowledgement, nodding.

"According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse." Tyler explained. "Somebody has to die at your hands."

"Like murder." Rosie told her. "Or an accident. We basically have to cause death, and then, boom. Next full moon, we're howling on all fours."

Emma looked between them. "Was that why you both came back? To tell you all this?"

Rosie scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"He had to tell us." Tyler explained. "We caught him."

Rosie shook her head. "He's not here for us." She pulled the moonstone out of her back pocket, holding it up clearly for Emma to see. "He's here for this."

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

The Deputies were carrying Stefan and Damon over their shoulders.

Mason was carrying Isabella, leading them and Liz inside.

They put Stefan, Damon and Isabella down.

"Careful." Liz told them. "The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long." She looked at Mason. "What is this place?"

Mason shrugged. "Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house."

"Thank you, Mason." Liz told him. "I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here."

The Deputies and Liz reloaded their guns with wooden bullets.

"Hey, you're going to kill them, right?" Mason asked.

Liz nodded. "Yes. That's why you should go. I'm here as the Council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection."

"Liz, I don't care about-" Mason started.

"Yes, but I do, and I'm not asking." Liz told him. "Goodbye, Mason."

Mason nodded. "All right. I'll go see what I can do about helping your Deputies capture Evelyn Zhu. She'll be wanting to come after me, too." Liz nodded. Mason started to walk out, turning back. "Don't take any chances."

Liz nodded.

Mason walked out, leaving.

The two Deputies that had taken Elizabeth from the park dragged her into the cellar.

Elizabeth struggled out their grasp, but her wrists were still handcuffed behind her back. "Let me-go." She noticed that Stefan, Isabella and Damon were bleeding and unconscious on the floor. "Oh, my God."

Elizabeth tried to go to their side.

The two Deputies with Liz held Elizabeth back.

Liz looked at Elizabeth . "You're the reason the five of us are very confused. Some want your death as much as they want theirs, but others are more... willing to let you go if you're put away. No one else knows."

"I didn't do anything wrong." Elizabeth told them acting human. Deputy 1 scoffed. Elizabeth glared toward him. "I didn't. I didn't kill anyone, and I didn't intentionally let anyone die." She looked at Liz. "You might not know this, Sheriff, but you can't control a vampire." She looked down at Stefan, Isabella and Damon. "Isabella and Stefan haven't killed anyone since they've been back."

"And Damon?" Liz asked.

"Not for a while." Elizabeth answered. "He's saved the people of this town more than once, and you know that's true."

Liz sighed, shaking her head. "He's still a vampire."

Liz shot Damon in the leg to wake him up.

Damon screamed himself awake.

Elizabeth tried to stop her. "Hey!"

The Deputies held Elizabeth back.

Liz looked at Elizabeth. "This is how it's gonna work. Answer me, and they don't get shot, understand? How do I get to Evelyn Zhu?"

"Liz, please." Damon told her.

Liz shot Isabella to wake her up.

Isabella screamed herself awake.

Isabella struggled harder.

Liz looked at Elizabeth. "How did they fool us? How do they walk in the sun?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but didn't answer.

Liz shot Stefan in the chest to wake him.

Stefan didn't move, didn't even make a sound.

"Stop!" Elizabeth told her.

"Then answer." Liz told her. "I will drag this out painfully, and if you don't answer, you'll be killed along with them."

"But you're my friend." Damon told her. "She's... a child."

"Our friendship was a lie." Liz told him. "She helped you and she is still helping you, and we don't know how many other vampires she's helping."

"She never helped." Isabella told them. "Let her go."

"Told you." Elizabeth told them.

Liz looked at Elizabeth . "Answer me and I'll kill them fast, and you won't be killed at all."

"No." Isabella told them. "Let her go."

...

 **Woods**

Evelyn arrived at the entrance.

She could hear Liz's voice. "They're not gonna tell us anything. Kill them all."

Evelyn heard something, rushing to turn around, facing Mason, catching a vervain dart he had shot toward her.

Mason walked closer. "I figured I would see you again."

"You're the one that set them up." Evelyn realized.

"I set a lot of people up today, Eve." Mason told him. "One of them includes you."

Caroline and Elena ran closer.

Evelyn used the distraction to rush down into the ruins to save her friends.

Mason grabbed Elena, strangling her with an arm under her chin. "Don't be stupid. Necks snap easy around here."

Liam was in hiding, watching from afar.

Caroline looked at Mason. "I can take you."

"Wanna bet?" Mason asked.

"Yeah." Caroline answered. "I do." She rushed toward Mason, pulling Elena out of his grasp. Caroline rushed to push Mason against a tree. "I told you." She kneed him in the groin, pushing him to the ground. Mason knelt on all fours, in pain. Caroline kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying against a tree, making him fall to the ground. She turned to face Elena, hearing a different heartbeat, rushing toward Liam's hiding spot. Liam jumped, gasping quietly. Caroline took a deep breath, worried and busted. "Liam..."

Liam was in shock, confused.

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Elizabeth struggled against the Deputies. "Leave them alone!"

Two Deputies held Elizabeth back.

Liz looked at the other two. "Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart. Then burn them all."

Deputy 3 looked at Elizabeth. "What about her?"

Liz sighed. "Anything that spares her from pain. They go first."

Elizabeth struggled. "No! Don't!"

The door slammed closed seemingly on its own.

They heard a vampire rushed around.

"What was that?" Deputy 4 asked.

"Finally." Elizabeth said smirking using magic against deputy 3, who was holding her, to throw him against the wall hard enough to make him fall unconscious.

Deputy 1 drew his gun, firing at Evelyn.

Evelyn rushed away, dodging the bullets.

...

 **Woods**

The girls and boy heard the bullets from up above.

Liam stepped toward the stairs.

Caroline pulled her away. "No. Don't. Liam! No."

"Caroline, what's happening?" Liam asked desperately.

Elena looked at them sympathetically.

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Deputy 4 let go of Elizabeth, drawing his gun.

Elizabeth backed away.

Deputy 1 and Deputy 2 nearly shot Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ducked behind Deputy 4, using him as a shield from the bullets.

Deputy 1 and Deputy 2 shot Deputy 4 on accident until he died, making the body fall.

Evelyn rushed toward Deputy 1, snapping his neck, letting him fall. She rushed toward the other, hitting his head against the wall, making him fall unconscious. She turned to Liz and Elizabeth, letting the red eyes and veins fade from her face.

...

Isabella and Damon were feeding from the unconscious Deputies until they died. They pulled back.

Stefan was awake, sitting up.

Elena was kneeling next to him.

Liam and Liz were sitting on the steps, both of them in shock.

Caroline was standing nearby them, distant and desperate.

Evelyn stood behind Elizabeth, breaking the handcuffs off her wrists.

Elizabeth shook out her hands, turning to face him, nodding. "Thank you."

Evelyn nodded.

Elizabeth turned to look at Damon, Isabella and Stefan in relief.

Damon looked at Stefan. "You need to drink some deputy blood."

"No." Stefan told them. "I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer."

"Damon's right, you know." Isabella told him. "If there's ever time to break your diet..."

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena asked, snippy.

"What's got you in a bitchy mood?" Elizabeth asked.

Damon stood up. "This is a most unfortunate situation. Four deputies dead and you." He looked at Liz. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked. Liz didn't answer. "Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me, but I'm your daughter, and you'll do this for me, right?" Liz still didn't answer. "Mom, please. He will kill you."

Damon nodded.

Liz looked at Damon. "Then kill me."

"No!" Liam told them.

"I can't take this." Liz told them. "Kill me now."

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon told her, pulling Liz up forcefully, like he was going to kill her.

"No!" Caroline told him.

Liam stood. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Damon, don't." Stefan told him.

"Damon, please," Elena begged.

"Relax, guys." Elizabeth told them. "No one is killing anybody."

Damon looked at Elizabeth grateful before turning his attention Liz. "You're my friend."

Evelyn sighed, looking around. "We've got to clean this up."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler and Rosie were sitting on the couch.

Emma was sitting across from them, looking at the moonstone in her hand. "What is it?"

Rosie took in a deep breath. "It's a moonstone. I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but they're supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them."

"Well, why didn't you give it to him?" Emma asked.

Rosie shrugged. "Because he wants it." Emma chuckled. "I'm rebellious that way."

"And I'm a dick for getting it in the first place without telling him." Tyler told her.

"It's important to him for some reason, but we don't trust dad." Rosie told her. "So I'm not just gonna hand it to him."

Emma looked at Tyler. "This is what you wanted to tell me yesterday." Tyler nodded. "Well, secret's out."

"I'm just glad you already knew..." Tyler trailed off. "Sort of. We didn't wanna have to keep it from you."

Emma looked down in guilt. "Yeah."

 **(Song:) Yeah Yeah Yeah - New Politics**

Sarah and Aimee walked in.

Sarah leaned against the back of the couch behind Tyler and Rosie. "Found you."

"You guys are missing all the drinking." Aimee complained.

Rosie held up her bottle for them to see. "They are, not me."

"At least that's something." Aimee told them.

Sarah stood straight up, looking from Tyler to Emma. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?"

"No, we're good." Tyler told them.

Aimee reached for the moonstone in Emma's hand. "Hey, hey, what is that?"

"It's-" Tyler cut himself off. Aimee took the moonstone. "Whoa, hey."

"Pretty." Sarah told them.

Rosie started to reach for the moonstone.

Aimee pulled her hand away, sneakily handing the moonstone to Sarah.

Tyler stood, walking around the couch. "Let's not play with the rock."

"Well, come and get it." Aimee teased, backing away.

Tyler walked closer. "Look, I'll play along for a little bit, but seriously, give it back."

Aimee waved her fingers in the air. She didn't have the moonstone.

"Lookie here." Sarah told them, holding up the moonstone. "You snooze, you lose."

Sarah smiled, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Foyer**

Sarah walked up the stairs.

The others followed her.

"I want Tyler to come and get it." Sarah told them.

Emma scoffed. "Oh, please."

"Give me a break." Tyler told her.

Rosie walked up the stairs toward Sarah.

Tyler, Emma and Aimee stopped at the bottom.

"Sarah, don't be a bad drunk." Aimee told her.

"Tyler, come upstairs with me." Sarah told him. "See how bad a drunk I can be."

"Uh, I'm good, thanks." Tyler told her, wrapping his arm around Emma's waist, kissing her head.

"Oh, come on." Sarah complained.

"Maybe you don't get what the word 'taken' means." Emma told her, turning around to kiss Tyler passionately helping him out.

"Ooh!" Aimee told them, clapping her hands together, laughing.

"Oh, get a room." Rosie told them. Sarah stopped smiling. Tyler and Emma pulled away, smiling. Emma looked at Sarah smugly. Rosie reached for the moonstone. "Come on, seriously, just give it-"

"Ah." Sarah teased, circling around Rosie on the stairs until they switched places, keeping the moonstone away from her.

Rosie tried to take the moonstone. "Just let me-"

"Hey, that hurts." Sarah complained half heartedly.

"Let go." Rosie told her, trying to take the moonstone.

 **(Song Ends)**

Sarah's foot slipped. She started to tumble down the stairs.

Rosie froze.

Sarah landed on the floor by the door, her head out to the side.

"Sarah!" Emma told her.

Tyler, Emma and Aimee knelt next to Sarah worriedly.

Tyler and Emma looked up at Rosie, in denial.

"Oh, my God." Aimee told them. "Sarah. Sarah."

"She fell." Rosie told them, running down the stairs.

"She's not moving." Aimee told them. "Oh, my God."

Rosie was silently freaking out, a little bit scared until the emotion drained away.

Sarah smiled, opened her eyes, looking up. "Fooled you."

 **(Song:) Colors - The Pass**

"Oh, my God." Aimee told them in relief, hanging her head.

Sarah laughed.

Rosie put a hand to her head in relief, seeming to be ashamed of herself.

Sarah pointed at Rosie. "You pushed me down the stairs."

"Look, she didn't mean it, okay?" Tyler asked, defending her.

Aimee and Rosie helped pull Sarah up.

Emma looked at Aimee. "Okay. You got her?"

"Yeah." Aimee answered, leading Sarah out of the room.

Tyler, Emma and Rosie looked at each other in relief.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

Elizabeth opened the door.

Caroline was outside with a suitcase. "Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom and Liam were gonna be here."

Caroline walked in.

Elizabeth closed the door. "It'll take three days tops for the vervain to leave their systems. Maybe even sooner." Caroline turned to face him. "Uh, Stefan, Elena and Damon are down there with them right now, if you want to go."

"Thank you." Caroline told him. Elizabeth nodded. "And I don't mean just saving the Salvatores today. I mean everything you've done that I know about since I turned into a vampire, which is help me or my friends and my family in some way or another. You're not some kind of vampire hero, are you?"

Elizabeth smirked. "I don't think there's any such thing as a vampire hero. We all have a dark side and a shady past, Caroline."

"Even you?" Caroline asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Even me..."

"If you ever want to talk I'm here to listen." Caroline finished.

Elizabeth nodded. "Thanks."

Caroline seemed to know that she knew what Katherine had done to her and her family. "I'm just... gonna go be with my mom and brother."

"All right." Elizabeth told her.

Caroline walked away, leaving.

Elizabeth watched her go.

...

 **Basement Cell**

Liz was sitting on the bed cot.

Liam was sitting in a chair nearby.

Damon was leaning against the doorway.

Liz was on the phone. "A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow." Damon clicked his tongue, pointing to the ceiling. "Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night."

Liz hung up.

Damon took the phone. "Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain is worked out of your systems, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman and girl."

"Vervain?" Liam repeated, looking from Damon to Liz. "Compel?"

"Yeah." Damon answered. "You have that nifty little bracelet that Emma gave to you with vervain in it, which prevents mind control."

Liam looked down at his vervain bracelet.

Outside the cell, in the hallway, Caroline walked closer, with Elena and Stefan following.

Liam looked down. "I saw what Caroline did to Mason Lockwood today." Caroline stopped outside the cell. "Mason tried to kill Elena. Caroline saved her."

Liz sighed. "Can you keep Caroline far away from us, please? I don't want to see her."

Liam looked up. "What? No."

"She's your daughter, Liz." Damon told her.

"Not anymore." Liz told them. "My daughter's gone."

Caroline was incredibly hurt by her mother's words.

Liam shook his head. "That's not true. She's still Care. She wouldn't have been so protective over us if she wasn't."

Damon looked at Liam. "You have no idea how right..." He looked at Liz. "And how wrong you are."

Damon looked at Caroline sympathetically.

Caroline walked away, leaving.

...

 **Hallway**

Elena was about to follow Caroline, stopping when she noticed Stefan at the fridge with the blood bags.

Stefan took out the blood bag, looking it over.

Elena walked closer. "Stefan, I think that we should..." She stopped when she saw what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Katherine and Elizabeth took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance to it." Stefan told her. "I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it."

"But you can't, Stefan." Elena told him. "You don't have to."

"I almost died tonight, Elena." Stefan told her. "Because I was too weak."

"But the last time that you drank human blood..." Elena trailed off.

"I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I?" Stefan asked. "Well, this is it. This is the only way, because she's stronger than me. And unless that changes this, I can't protect you."

Elena tapped her ear, indicating others might have been listening. "Can we talk about this later?"

"They can hear us wherever we are, because they drink this." Stefan told her. "This is... this is the only thing that can help me."

Elena lowered her voice. "Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight? Because I can't tell if..."

"No, this is real." Stefan answered. "No more pretend."

Elena looked hurt and concerned, worried.

...

 **Living Room**

Caroline was sitting alone in the living room.

Evelyn walked closer. "Hey, Caroline." Caroline looked up. "I wanted to thank you. You know, for helping me."

Caroline smiled a small smile. "You're welcome."

Evelyn smiled, sitting down next to her. "Yeah, I guess they do. Want me to take you to your house."

Caroline shook her head. "I can't go home."

"Why not?" Evelyn asked.

"Because I'm scared." Caroline answered.

"Why are you scared?" Evelyn asked.

Caroline started to cry. "Katherine's gonna be there, and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on all of you and report back to her."

"I know." Evelyn told her. Caroline looked at her in surprise. "Caroline, Liam doesn't have any vervain in his system. Damon and Elizabeth checked. But you insisted that he did when you could have easily taken off his bracelet to compel him to forget what he saw today. And Elizabeth knows Katherine, better than any of us do, and she knows her tricks. She knew that using you as a pawn against us was going to be one of them. Now, tell me. Why would you go through all of this trouble to put your brother through three days in a locked cell with Sheriff if you could easily go with the alternative, if Katherine wasn't going to be infiltrating your life?"

Caroline started to cry harder. "I couldn't keep him at home. It's too dangerous. Katherine threatened him, Eve. She got to him. She compelled him to..." She couldn't finish, crying. Evelyn looked at her sympathetically. "I'm so scared of her."

"And you should be." Evelyn told her. "Caroline, we all should be."

"Why is she doing this?" Caroline asked. "What does she want?"

"That's the million dollar question." Evelyn told her.

Caroline continued to cry.

They embraced.

...

 **Library**

Elizabeth was standing at the table, pouring herself a drink.

Stefan, Isabella and Damon walked in from behind her.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Not dead." Elizabeth answered.

"Speaking of..." Damon trailed off. Elizabeth turned to face them. "You could've let us die today."

"I didn't have a choice." Elizabeth told them. "You're my family."

"You even pretended to be human." Isabella told them.

"Yeah, but they would've killed all three of you either way." Elizabeth told them. "The only difference is, if I had answered her questions, I would've lived and spent the rest of my life in a prison. But, I didn't. Or they would've killed me. But none of us died, and we all have Evelyn to thank for that."

"But you could've saved yourself just by answering a few simple questions." Stefan told her.

"But you didn't." Isabella told her. "You would've let them lock you away or kill you, too."

Elizabeth nodded absentmindedly, looking away. "It wouldn't be much of a life to live behind bars until I died. So either way, I was screwed." She looked at Stefan, Isabella and Damon. "Without you guys, even if you're a couple of good-some-days-bad-the-next vampires... What do I have to live for?"

Stefan, Isabella and Damon were stunned by her words, speechless.

Elizabeth walked past them, taking a drink, walking out of the room, leaving.

Stefan, Isabella and Damon smiled small, surprised smiles.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Mason was on the phone, leaving a message for Liz. "Hey, Sheriff, it's Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later, and... Give me a call, will you?" He hung up. Rosie walked in. "Hey."

"I almost killed a girl today." Rosie told him.

Mason looked at her in surprised concern, walking closer. "What?"

"It was an accident." Rosie told him. "I was being stupid. She's okay, though." She gazed off, ashamed of herself, regretful. "But there I was, you know, and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die." Mason looked as if he knew the feeling, shaking his head as if he didn't want her or Tyler to ever feel the way he did. "Look, whatever this is inside of me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again. I won't. I can't."

"I know." Mason told her. Rosie hesitated, looking down, pulling the moonstone out of her pocket, handing it to Mason. "Thank you."

Rosie nodded expressionlessly. "Yeah."

Rosie walked out, leaving.

Mason watched her go thoughtfully, looking down at the moonstone in his hands.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

 **(Song:) I Need to Know - Kris Allen**

Elena walked toward the door.

Isabella walked in.

"Caroline's sleeping on the couch." Elena told her.

"I heard." Isabella told her. "And you?"

"I'm going home." Elena answered, about to leave.

"Hey." Isabella told her. Elena looked at her. "Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious. But he needs to. And deep down, you know that."

Elena didn't answer, considering.

...

 **Library**

Stefan was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He looked up, lowering his hands to his side. "You can come in."

Elena was standing in the doorway, walking in. "Do you really think that you can control it?"

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know. But if I don't try..."

Elena walked closer. "So, a little bit every day?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. Just a few drops of blood in my system. I think it's worth trying."

"So do I." Elena told him. "But I don't want you to do it alone."

Elena took a letter opener from a nearby table, stepping closer.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

Elena pricked her palm with the letter opener, drawing blood, sitting down next to him, holding it toward him. "It's you and me, Stefan. Always."

Stefan transformed briefly, hesitating.

Elena nodded reassuringly.

Stefan drank the little bit of blood from her palm, looking up, the veins crawling underneath his skin.

Elena looked at him for a moment, kissing him softly.

Stefan let the red eyes and the veins fade away.

They kissed with less hesitancy.

...

 **Woods**

There was a car waiting in the clearing of the woods.

Mason walked toward the car.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Car**

Katherine was in the driver's seat.

Mason got into the passenger seat.

Katherine looked at Mason. "I've been waiting."

...

 **Flashback - One Year Ago**

 **Night - Bar - Outside**

Mason's eyes were glowing gold. The golden glow faded away. He groaned in pain, standing.

Katherine walked closer. "Mason? What happened?"

Mason turned to face Katherine. "Jimmy attacked me."

"What?" Katherine asked. "Why?"

"He said that I hit on Marla." Mason answered.

"Why would he think that?" Katherine asked.

Mason shook his head, near tears.

Katherine embraced him.

"He's dead." Mason told her. "I killed him."

Katherine looked at Jimmy's body, smiling, revealing she had planned it all out. She pretended to be concerned and comforting. "Everything's gonna be okay."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Woods - Katherine's Car**

Mason leaned closer to kiss Katherine.

Katherine held up a hand to stop him. "Uh, what was that stunt today that you pulled with the Salvatores and my sister?"

"I thought you would be happy about that." Mason told her.

"I told you to stay away from them." Katherine told him.

"Why do you even care?" Mason asked.

"I don't want you to get distracted." Katherine told him. "I need you find the moonstone." Mason slowly smiled. Katherine realized why. "You got it."

"I got it." Mason answered.

Katherine chuckled.

They kissed hungrily, pulling away, looking at each other deviously, planning more trouble to come for their enemies in Mystic Falls and beyond.


	7. Plan B

**Opening Montage**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

 **(Song:) This Is Love - The Script**

Stefan and Elena were lying in Elena's bed under the covers.

Elena was looking at Stefan.

Stefan had his eyes closed, an arm around her. "You're staring."

"I'm gazing." Elena told him.

Stefan chuckled. "It's creepy."

"It's romantic." Elena told him. Stefan turned his head, looking away. Elena chuckled. Stefan pulled the pillow from behind his head, placing it on top of his face. Elena laughed."Hey!" Stefan tossed the pillow aside, kissing her passionately, rolling her over onto the bed, kissing her. Elena pulled away slightly. "Oh, no, this is bad of us."

Stefan kissed her neck. "Mm. Yes, it is."

"If Katherine finds out..." Elena fretted.

Stefan pulled away from Elena's neck. "Katherine who?"

They kissed.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Tyler's Room**

Tyler was lying shirtless under the covers in his bed.

Emma walked out of the bathroom, wearing Tyler's shirt, walking closer, falling back onto the bed next to him, lying her head on his chest.

"You've had enough yet?" Tyler asked.

Emma chuckled, shaking her head. "Funny." She smiled, embracing him. She looked up at Tyler, kissing him, sitting up. "Why? You have somewhere to be?"

"Just want to find out what Mason's up to." Tyler answered. "Can't really be too safe with that guy."

Emma sighed. "I probably have something, too."

Tyler smiled. "I hardly have anything that I want to do, but you are all work and no play."

Emma scoffed, using her pillow to hit Tyler lightly. "Well, you don't have anything you need to do, 'cause you don't care enough to do anything." Tyler feigned hurt, sitting up, placing a hand on either of her cheeks, kissing her passionately, hungrily, rolling her to the bed. Emma laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it." Tyler raised his eyebrows. "You do care after all."

Tyler chuckled, kissing her neck.

Emma was growing restless, turning her head to kiss Tyler.

...

 **Katherine's Hotel Room**

Katherine and Mason were also in bed, under the covers, in under garments. Mason kissed her, rolling her over to the bed.

Katherine giggled, grabbing the metal head board. "Shh. Mrs. Flowers will think I'm a floozy if she thinks I have a man up here."

"Why do you stay here?" Mason asked.

"I like this little bed-n-breakfast." Katherine answered lightly. "Don't you?"

Mason answered back with a great, big smile. "I love it."

They continued to kiss. Katherine rolled him onto the bed.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena rolled Stefan onto the bed, kissing him for a few moments, pulling away. "Okay, I have to go take a shower."

"Love it." Stefan told her, smiling. "Let's go."

Elena laughed. "No, just me. I'm late. I'm decorating at the Lockwood charity thing."

Stefan mocked a gasp. "What do you know? So am I."

"You really think that's a good idea to be at their house today?" Elena asked. "Mason Lockwood tried to kill you."

"What did Emma find out about Rosie and Tyler?" Stefan asked.

"Emma told Jeremy and me that they're not werewolves." Elena answered. "In order to become werewolves, they have to kill someone to activate the curse. But Mason Lockwood is, and he's looking for some type of stone that Rosie has."

Stefan looked at her in confusion. "Wait, what stone?"

...

 **Katherine's Hotel Room**

Katherine pushed Mason on the bed, kissing his chest and stomach, her curls falling all over him.

Mason went in for a kiss.

Katherine pulled back. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Somewhere safe." Mason answered.

"Don't you trust me?" Katherine asked innocently.

Mason shook his head. "I don't trust anybody."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Tyler's Room**

Tyler was still kissing Emma.

Emma laughed. "Stop, stop, stop." She rolled Tyler over onto the bed, pinning his arms over his head. Tyler was surprised but agreeable. "I'm serious, Ty. We have to go downstairs sometime for the charity thing."

"Who cares?" Tyler asked. Emma laughed quietly. "There's nothing I'd rather be doing right now than be here right now, with you."

Emma smiled, letting go of one of Tyler's wrists to trace the lines over his chest. "That's just because of what we're doing."

Tyler shook his head, raising his arm to put a hand on her cheek. "No."

Emma smiled, letting go of his other wrist.

Tyler sat up, putting the other hand on her other cheek, kissing her.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Stefan and Elena were sitting up in bed.

"I don't trust him." Stefan told her. "I want to be there today to keep an eye on him."

"Okay." Elena told him, giving in, grabbing a sharp piece of metal from the night stand. "Then we can't touch, or talk. And no lingering stares."

"No." Stefan agreed. "None of that."

"What do you think'll happen if Katherine finds out that we were fake fighting?" Elena asked worriedly.

Stefan didn't have an answer.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Tyler's Room**

Emma was now sitting on the bed in front of Tyler.

Tyler looked at her curiously. "Why are you so okay with everything that happened yesterday? I mean, with what we told you, what almost happened with Sarah... you should be running, screaming, telling anyone in the world who would listen."

"How can you even ask that?" Emma asked. "I wouldn't tell anyone, and I wouldn't run away screaming. You know that."

"But why?" Tyler asked.

"Because your both my best friends." Emma answered. "Nothing's gonna make me change the way that I feel."

Tyler smiled a small smile, pulling her closer, holding her close.

...

 **Katherine's Hotel Room**

Katherine looked at Mason tauntingly. "You scared I'm going to kill you?"

"No, you won't." Mason answered.

"Mm." Katherine hummed, kissing his neck, moving his head to the side so she could bite.

"Ow, Kath." Mason complained. Katherine pulled back. "Easy."

"Did I hurt you?" Katherine asked, feigning innocently. "Sorry."

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena pricked her finger with the needle.

Stefan looked from the blood to Elena. "Did it hurt?"

"Not much." Elena answered. "A little bit everyday will make you stronger, right?"

Stefan didn't answer, hesitantly putting Elena's bleeding finger into his mouth, taking the blood from the surface.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Tyler's Room**

Tyler and Emma kissed more slowly and more sweetly than before, pulling away.

"You know you can tell me anything, that I would never do anything to hurt you." Emma told him. "You do know that, right?"

Tyler nodded, taking her hand in his. "Of course I do."

...

 **Katherine's Hotel Room**

Katherine eagerly licked Mason's neck, pulling away.

Mason pulled her closer. "What happens once I give you the moonstone?"

"We'll live happily ever after." Katherine told him. "I promise."

"I'll bring it tonight." Mason told her. "I promise."

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena looked at her finger, no longer bleeding.

"I promise you." Stefan told her. "We're gonna get through this."

Elena looked up. "I love you, Stefan."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Tyler's Room**

Tyler and Emma were lying down together again.

Emma had her head on his chest.

Tyler ran his hand through her tangled hair, kissing her head. "I love you bestie."

Emma smiled, tracing a finger against his hand that was holding her right. "I love you, too."

...

 **Katherine's Hotel Room**

Katherine looked at Mason teasingly. "You know I love you."

Mason smiled up at Katherine. "I love you too."

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Stefan and Elena closed the distance between them in one final kiss before they acted their best to prove that they were done to Katherine as they said goodbye to their secret moment of secret bliss.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Tyler's Room**

Emma still had her head on Tyler's chest. She looked at him, kissing him, finishing their moment, Tyler having told her the truth, but Emma still living in a lie.

...

 **Katherine's Hotel Room**

Katherine and Mason kissed hungrily, one of them loving the other, but the other only caring about getting what she wanted, even if it was to use him as a pawn in a game that would end with his life.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Day One**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

There was a knock on the door.

Elizabeth walked toward the door, answering it, revealing Jeremy outside.

"I need to talk to you, Isabella and Damon." Jeremy told her.

"And why do we need to talk to you?" Elizabeth asked, trying to close the door.

Jeremy held out a hand to stop her. "Rosie and Tyler Lockwood have to kill someone to activate their curse. They're not werewolves yet."

"Wow, fascinating." Elizabeth told him. "Not enough."

Elizabeth tried to close the door.

Jeremy held out a hand to stop her.

Elizabeth sighed in annoyance.

"But Mason Lockwood is, and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend." Jeremy told her. "That's why he's here."

"A moonstone?" Elizabeth asked.

"And Emma told me where it is." Jeremy told her.

"Then why isn't she here telling us this?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's still pissed at Damon for killing me." Jeremy answered. "That, and she wants to protect Tyler and Rosie, and she's over at the Lockwoods' house right now."

"And you're bringing us this why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Jeremy asked. "Look, I just want to help, okay?"

"What's your sisters say about this little discovery?" Elizabeth asked. Jeremy didn't answer. Elizabeth smirked. "Oh, you haven't told them, have you?"

"Well, Emma and Elena don't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy told her, trying to walk inside.

Elizabeth put her hand on his chest to stop him. "And you're a Gilbert, and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."

"You going to let me in or not?" Jeremy asked.

Elizabeth stepped aside, letting Jeremy walk in, closing the door behind him.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

There were people helping to set up for the Masquerade Party.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

 **(Song:) Tighten Up - The Black Keys**

Jenna and Carol were talking.

"Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers." Carol told her.

"Of course." Jenna told her. "It's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball."

"So was Richard." Carol told her. "This was always his favorite party of the year."

Jenna looked at her sympathetically.

Rosie walked in.

Matt and Tyler were carrying a table in. Tyler nearly dropped the table due to the entrance and the weird shape of the table.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, Tyler." Matt told him. Rosie helped catch the table, helping balance it out. "Thanks, Rosie."

Rosie nodded, backing away. "You got it."

"Boys, be careful with that." Carol told them. "It's from the 1800's. Kacie, go help them, please."

Rosie chuckled, walking closer.

Tyler and Matt carried the table toward the door.

Emma walked in.

"Mom, we got it." Tyler told her.

"Sure, you do." Emma told them.

Tyler smirked. The boys carried outside, leaving.

Rosie linked her arm with Emma's, leading the way away. "I have something a little more effective than telling you two to get a room, 'cause you've actually listened before."

Emma chuckled.

They stopped at a table to sort out masquerade masks.

"What?" Emma asked teasingly. "You're gonna start up on all the bitchy best friend territorial-ness again?"

"No dog jokes, okay?" Rosie asked. "Don't make me regret telling you."

Emma looked down, hiding the guilt she felt, sighing. "Trust me, I wouldn't dream of it."

...

 **Side Room**

Jenna walked in.

Stefan was sorting out masquerade masks at another table.

Jenna walked closer. "Stefan, hey."

"Hey." Stefan told her.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight." Jenna told him. "Ric will be there. You should come."

"You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a-a pause." Stefan told her.

"Really?" Jenna asked.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah."

"Because that's not what it sounded like this morning." Jenna told him. Stefan tried to muster a look of confusion, but failed to fool her. "Light sleeper."

"Well, maybe you-you heard Tyler and Emma." Stefan told her.

Jenna nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, that's what I thought, too. Until I asked Jeremy where Emma was all night, and he told me that she had spent the night here, in this very house." Stefan looked away. "You know what? I heard nothing."

Jenna smiled, walking away, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Bonnie was walking outside, carrying a box.

Elena saw her, walking closer. "You're here."

Bonnie nodded. "I'm here."

Elena took some candles out of the box Bonnie was carrying.

Bonnie looked around.

"Caroline's not coming." Elena told her. "I told you."

"Just making sure." Bonnie told her.

"You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her." Elena told her.

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie asked.

"There are no sides, Bonnie." Elena told her.

"Come on." Bonnie told her. "Since Caroline became a vampire, I barely see you or Emma. And I haven't seen Liam or Rosie, either. Losing Caroline was bad enough. I didn't think I'd lose all of my other friends, too."

"Come with me." Elena told her.

"Where?" Bonnie asked.

"Not here." Elena answered. "Some place quiet. We have to talk."

Elena held her hand toward Bonnie.

Bonnie put down the box, taking Elena's hand.

They walked away, leaving.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Liz was lying on the bed cot.

Liam was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

They didn't speak. Didn't look at each other.

Caroline walked in.

Liz sat up.

Caroline noticed the empty tray on the floor next to Liam. She noticed Liz's untouched tray. "You didn't eat much." There was an awkward silence. "Good news. Dr. Damon said the vervain is almost out of your systems. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own beds by tonight."

Liam looked at Liz. "Are you really just gonna pretend like she doesn't exist?"

Liz looked at Liam. "Yes." She looked at Caroline. "So, please, go."

"What?" Liam asked, looking from Liz to Caroline. "No. Please, just... stay."

"It's okay, Liam." Caroline told her, picking up the trays, looking at Liz. "As usual, Liam actually cares about me, and you don't. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything."

Caroline opened the door to leave.

Liam hesitated. "Are you... Are you really dead?"

Caroline looked at Liam. "Yes and no."

"How is it possible?" Liz asked.

Caroline walked in, closing the door.

...

 **Living Room**

Elizabeth, Jeremy, Damon and Isabella were standing around.

Alaric walked in with a box.

"Ric." Isabella told him.

Alaric looked at Jeremy. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping them." Jeremy answered. "Emma is the one who found out about the moonstone. She told Elena and me. I told Elizabeth. We told Damon and Isabella."

Alaric looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth held up her arms absentmindedly.

Isabella shrugged.

Damon rolled his eyes.

Alaric looked at Jeremy. "Speaking of your sisters, do they know you're here?"

"Not exactly." Jeremy answered.

"What you got?" Elizabeth asked, starting to dig through the box, taking out a book.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke." Alaric answered. "Her assistant sent it to me."

"Mm, Vanessa." Damon told them. "The hottie."

"Vanessa, yes." Alaric answered. Nicola opened the book she was holding, looking at the pictures and old way of writing with pictures, telling a story. "Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

Damon nodded. "Sun and the moon, blah blah, blah blah blah."

Jeremy walked closer. "An Aztec curse? Cool."

"Yeah." Alaric answered. "Supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

Isabella fiddled with her daylight ring to show them. "Most of them, anyway."

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric told them.

Jeremy looked over Elizabeth's shoulder to look at the map. "What do you mean, sealed?"

"It's a witch thing." Elizabeth answered. "Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse."

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Alaric told them.

Elizabeth handed the Jeremy the book. "If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the moonstone now?"

"Rosie." Jeremy answered.

"Can you get it?" Nicola asked.

"Emma definitely can." Jeremy told them. "I'll get her to do it."

"See, now your life has purpose." Elizabeth told him.

Jeremy looked from Isabella to Damon. "So, you guys do believe it?"

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire." Isabella told them. "Ignoring it would make us even bigger idiots. Let's go."

Isabella finished her drink, walking past them and toward the door.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

Elena and Bonnie were walking across the yard.

"I can't believe this." Bonnie told her.

"It's a lot, I know." Elena told her. "Katherine's doing everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart, and Caroline and Liam just got trapped in the middle."

They sat down on a bench.

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight." Bonnie told her. "It's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all."

"I'm sorry." Elena told her. "I don't want to keep things from you, but you've made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing."

"So, that makes me the odd man out?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Bonnie, of course not." Elena told her.

"I know where I stand, Elena." Bonnie told her. "And I know where you and Emma stand. But where does Liam stand? And Rosie? Where do all of us stand, not separately, but together?"

"You're our best friend, Bonnie." Elena told her. "I didn't mean to let this craziness with Caroline get in the way of that. But, Caroline and Liam need you, too. Especially after the things that Katherine is putting Caroline through by attacking Liam to get to her."

Bonnie looked conflicted and hurt, covering her mouth with her hand, looking down. She sighed, lowering her hand.

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other unhappily.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Mason was carrying a box, walking across the lawn.

Evelyn was standing behind a table, helping set up for the ball.

Mason stopped when he saw her, surprised she was alive. "Hey, Evelyn."

Evelyn smirked, raising her eyebrows. "Hey, Mason."

Mason placed the box down on the table between them. "Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere."

"Yeah, I saved my friends from this little accident." Cristian told him. "But we're all fine now. You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to kill a 500-year-old vampire and Elizabeth's case older."

Mason was surprised at the age, looking at her seriously. "What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?"

"Oh, she's fine, too." Cristian told him. "But from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work."

"Not a problem." Mason told her. Mason turned to walk away, accidentally bumping into Bonnie along the way. "Excuse me."

Mason walked away, leaving.

Bonnie watched him go in confusion, weirdly.

Evelyn noticed the look, putting down the party decorations, walking toward Bonnie. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Bonnie looked at Evelyn. "When I touched him, I saw something."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked. "Like a vision?"

"I saw Emma." Bonnie told her.

"You saw Emma?" Evelyn repeated.

"He was kissing her." Bonnie told her.

Evelyn shook her head in confusion. "No, Bonnie, Emma wouldn't kiss..." She realized. "You didn't see Emma. You saw... Katherine."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Elena was sorting out mask, seeing Evelyn and Bonnie talking in the distance.

Damon approached.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Looking for my baby bro." Damon answered. "Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?"

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

Jeremy walked closer.

Damon looked at Elena. "Ask eager beaver."

Damon walked away, leaving.

Elena looked at her brother. "Jeremy, what is he making you do?"

"He's not making me do anything." Jeremy answered. "Me, Damon-"

"Uh, no," Elena told him. "No, no, no, no. There is no 'you and Damon'. There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people? They end up dead. Whatever is going on, Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

"I'm not just working with Damon." Jeremy told her. "I'm helping Isabella and Elizabeth, too. And I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place. So, I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do."

Jeremy walked away, leaving.

Elena looked hurt.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Emma was walking along the lawn.

Damon walked with her, grabbing her arm, pulling her along. "You, little miss, have some serious explaining to do."

Emma sighed. "Jeremy told you about what I found out."

"What makes you think that Jeremy was the one who did it?" Damon asked.

Emma turned to face him, making him stop. "A, because Elena would tell Stefan, not you, B, because the only ones I told were Elena and Jeremy. So, who does that leave?"

"Yes, okay, Jeremy did tell me." Damon told her. Emma nodded sarcastically. "Now you're gonna help us get it from your best friend."

Emma looked to the side, looking at him in confusion. "Since when was I helping?"

"You're the only one that they know that knows, and so it'd be kinda suspicious if any of us asked for the moonstone when they only told you." Damon pointed out. "They only trust you with a secret this big, and that is why you're gonna help us." Emma raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest at his bossy tone. Damon sighed, speaking gently this time. "Please."

Emma smirked half-heartedly.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Evelyn was explaining to Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth .

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Isabella asked with disgust.

"We missed it." Evelyn told them. "He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense."

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?" Isabella asked. "Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be."

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon curse." Elizabeth answered. "Maybe Katherine wants it as well."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Well..." Isabella trailed off. "No idea."

"That's the beauty of Katherine." Elizabeth told them. "She's always up to something. So how are we gonna find this moonstone?"

"Jeremy said that because he wouldn't be able to get it, so Damon convinced Emma to get it from Rosie." Isabella answered.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan asked, walking past Elizabeth, hitting Isabella on the arm as he continued to walk away.

Evelyn, Elizabeth and Isabella turned after him.

"He's playing Indiana Jones." Isabella told him. "He involved himself." Stefan looked at them, shaking his head, walking away, leaving. Isabella scoffed, looking at Evelyn and Elizabeth. "Can you believe that?" Evelyn raised her eyebrows slightly. Elizabeth opened her mouth to answer. Isabella cut her off, looking away. "Don't answer that."

Evelyn smirked, shaking her head in a barely noticeable way.

...

 **Elsewhere**

 **(Song:) Science of Fear - The Temper Trap**

Matt was hanging up lanterns outside.

Tyler was standing next to him, holding the ladder.

"She's this amazing girl one minute, and then this raging, jealous freak the next." Matt told him, climbing off the ladder.

"Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes." Tyler told him. "She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit."

"Hey." Matt told him.

"But the girl's got heart." Tyler told him. "She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes."

Matt nodded. "Yeah."

Rosie was setting up lights at a nearby table, standing on the table to reach it.

Emma walked toward her, helping her finish.

"Thanks." Rosie told her, sitting down on the table.

"Hey, so, uh, I did a little research on that stone you showed me." Emma told her.

Rosie frowned in confusion. "What? Why?"

"I don't know." Emma told her. "Curiosity. Uh, boredom."

"What'd it say?" Rosie asked.

"It's part of this Aztec legend." Emma told her. "But I wanna make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could, uh, check it out again?"

Rosie stood, shaking her head. "Nope. Gave it to my dad."

"Why'd you do that?" Emma asked. "You said you guys didn't trust him."

"We don't, but I'm done with legends and curses." Rosie told her. "I don't want anything to do with it. Okay?"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah. Uh, yeah, sure. It's probably just a stupid folklore anyways. Forget it."

Rosie nodded. "Thanks."

Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Evelyn and Elizabeth had been listening to the entire conversation from afar, looking at each other.

Damon looked angry.

Stefan raised his eyebrows.

Isabella shrugged it off.

Elizabeth looked as if she was contemplating the next move.

Evelyn looked annoyed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Elsewhere**

Elena walked down the stone steps at the Lockwood Mansion. She sat down, texting Stefan.

 **Everything OK?**

A moment passed before she received a reply.

 **Fill you in later.**

Elena looked up in confusion. She noticed that Evelyn and Elizabeth were setting up at a nearby table, keeping an eye on Mason nearby. She looked at them in confusion.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon, Bonnie, Isabella and Stefan walked down the edges of the Lockwood Property.

Damon was holding Bonnie by the arm.

"Okay." Bonnie told them. "This is as far as I go."

Isabella stopped, making them stopped, turning to face them, sighing. "Okay."

Damon let go of Bonnie.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"A favor." Damon answered.

"Like that's gonna happen." Bonnie told him sarcastically.

"So predictable." Damon told her. He looked at Stefan and Isabella. "That's why I brought them."

...

Lockwood Mansion - Outside

Elena was sitting on the steps, texting Stefan.

Liv and Cristian are watching Mason like something's going on. Jeremy's involved. I can't find anyone else. Fill me in now.

Property Edge

Stefan looked at Bonnie. "I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them, so just hear us out."

Kaylin tilted her head. "Pretty please."

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

Elena was looking at her phone. She still hadn't received a text. She grew impatient, standing, walking toward Evelyn and Elizabeth. "You two wanna fill me in on what's going on?"

Elizabeth looked at Elena sarcastically. "Oh, it's not so fun being left in the dark when it's you, is it?"

"Elizabeth, I'm serious." Elena told her. "Jeremy's into something, and you two are keeping an eye over Mason, and I can't find everyone, sorting stupid masquerade masks for Mrs. Lockwood."

Evelyn and Elizabeth exchanged a look, looking at Elena.

...

 **Property Edge**

Bonnie looked at the Salvatores. "I'm listening."

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone." Isabella told her.

"My visions don't work like that." Bonnie told them. "I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient." Damon told her. Bonnie gave him a look. "Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you and Elizabeth do with me or anyone else. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?"

"That's us giving you an aneurysm." Bonnie answered. "Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly, so I do it over and over again."

Isabella smirked. "Sounds painful. But useful." Bonnie looked at Isabella, smirking. "Is it vampire specific?"

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." Bonnie answered.

Isabella looked away, nodding with a smile. "Good. Good, good."

"Isabella, I'm not gonna help you hurt him." Bonnie told her.

Isabella looked back at Bonnie. "Mason Lockwood's a werewolf. Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way. Katherine already got to Liam once. She can easily do it again. And if she can get to Liam, she can get to everyone. She's a threat to everyone. And do I have to mention that Mason tried to kill Elena not once, but twice? He nearly got my entire family, Lizzie included, and Evelyn killed."

"So, you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us because if we use Elizabeth he'll be instantly suspicious." Damon told her.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end." Isabella told her.

Damon didn't take his glare away from Bonnie. "Absolutely."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

Mason walked down the front steps toward his Jeep. "Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in." He saw Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the van, walking over to help her. "Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?"

"All the guys bailed." Bonnie told him. "Something about draft picks. I don't know. I don't speak that language."

"Here, let me give you hand." Mason told her, starting to help her take the table out.

Bonnie glared at him, using magic to cause him pain.

Mason grabbed his head, yelling in pain, falling to his knees.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie told him.

Elizabeth walked past Bonnie, kneeing Mason in the face.

Mason fell to the ground, unconscious.

Isabella opened the passenger door of Mason's car, nodding for Bonnie to get in.

Bonnie got into the backseat of the car.

Stefan took Mason's keys out of his pocket, tossing them to Damon

Isabella and Evelyn got into the backseat of the car with Bonnie.

Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth lifted Mason's unconscious body from the ground, putting him in the truck, closing the tailgate.

Elizabeth got into the passenger seat.

Damon got into the driver's seat, driving them away.

Stefan watched them go.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Caroline, Liam and Liz were sitting on the cot now, facing each other.

"So, I mainly drink from blood bags." Caroline explained. "It's not as good as the fresh stuff, but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink."

"So, you steal blood from the hospital?" Liam asked.

"Isabella does." Caroline answered. "I've been pilfering her supply, so..."

"What does Damon do?" Liz asked.

"He usual takes from Isabella." Caroline answered. "But, other times, he snatches, eats, heals and erases. He doesn't kill... anymore. Well, most of the time."

"And as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?" Liz asked.

Caroline hesitated, biting her lip, looking guilty. "I want to. It's my basic nature now. But, on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker. A blood-aholic."

"I don't want this for you." Liz told her.

"I know." Caroline told them. "But when life gives you lemons..." She giggled weakly. Liam looked at her sympathetically, smiling. Caroline looked at the ceiling. "Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth are home."

Liam looked up, as if he was thinking. "You could hear that?"

...

 **Library**

Evelyn carried the unconscious Mason into the room, over her shoulder.

Isabella was setting up a fire in the fire place.

Elizabeth dropped a heavy bag on a chair. "Here's his bag." She added a sarcastic curtsy. "As requested."

Damon pointed at Bonnie. "Okay, grab that corner."

Bonnie helped him pull a blanket over the rug. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." Damon answered.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that." Bonnie told him.

Damon stood. "Judging again."

Elizabeth opened Mason's bag.

Isabella stroke a match across the fireplace mantel, looking at the flame for a moment, tossing it inside the fireplace, setting it ablaze.

Damon set a chair onto the sheet covering the carpet, nodding to Evelyn.

Evelyn put Mason's unconscious body into the chair. "He's not gonna be out for much longer."

Elizabeth pulled the chains from Mason's bag. "Whoa. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up."

Bonnie took Mason's head in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked.

"You're looking for a moonstone." Bonnie told them. "I'm trying to help you find it."

"Oh, good, yeah." Isabella told her. "Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is." She stood, walking closer. "And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it."

Elizabeth handed Evelyn and Damon the chains.

Evelyn and Damon began to chain Mason down.

Bonnie closed her eyes to concentrate. "Somewhere small, dark. There's water."

"Like a sewer?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Bonnie answered. "Like well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well."

"Why would it be in a well?" Evelyn asked.

Bonnie opened her eyes, her hands going to her sides. "I told you. I only get what I get." Mason grunted, grabbing Bonnie's wrist. Bonnie gasped. Evelyn pried Mason's hand away. Bonnie was already backing away toward the door. "That's it." She raised her arms in a shrug. "That's all I got."

Bonnie turned around.

"Hey, Judgey." Damon called. Bonnie stopped, looking at them over her shoulder. "Thank you."

Bonnie smirked and small smirk, walking out.

Elizabeth looked at Damon weirdly.

Damon noticed. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just never heard you say the words 'thank you' in the same sentence before, unless it was to me." Elizabeth answered.

"It only happens rarely." Isabella told them.

"Oh, shut up." Damon told them.

Evelyn smirked, turning to Mason. "Come on. Wake up, wolf boy."

Evelyn punched Mason in the face.

...

 **Hallway**

Bonnie walked toward the front door.

Caroline walked into the hall behind her. "Hey."

Bonnie stopped, turning to face her. "Hi. How's your mom and Liam? Elena filled me in on everything."

"Well, you can ask one of them for yourself." Caroline told her.

Bonnie looked at her in confusion.

Liam stepped out into the hallway.

Bonnie looked at him in relief. "Liam."

Liam smiled a small smile. "Hey, Bonnie."

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

Liam nodded. "Better than most, I guess."

Bonnie stepped closer. "Elena told me about what Katherine did to you, and you are not okay." Liam smiled sadly, embracing Bonnie out of impulse. Bonnie returned the embrace. They pulled away. Bonnie looked at Caroline. "How do we stop Katherine from messing with you guys?"

"We can't." Caroline answered. "But Elizabeth said that we can stop her from getting in Liam's head again. Get vervain in his system so that even if Katherine takes off her vervain necklace, it won't matter."

"But Elizabeth also said even if they give me vervain, it won't undo the compulsion that Katherine has already done." Liam told her. "It will just prevent anymore."

"What all did Katherine compel you to do?" Bonnie asked.

Liam shook her head. "I don't know. I just... I can't remember. So Katherine can still use me as a little spy, and I have no choice, even if I hate it."

Caroline sighed. "Not unless we can deal with Katherine."

"Well, I was asked to help with that." Bonnie told them. "Taking down Mason will bring us one step closer to bringing down Katherine. And that means finding this stone that they're both looking for."

"Did you find it?" Caroline asked.

"Not yet." Bonnie answered. "Hey, do you guys remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids? Rosie used to bring us, Emma and Elena out there all the time."

"Yeah." Liam answered.

"Do you remember where?" Bonnie asked.

"On the edge of the old Lockwood property." Liam answered. "Why?"

Bonnie pulled out her phone, texting Stefan. "I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go."

"Well, I can come with you." Caroline told her.

Liam looked between them. "And I could really use a breath of fresh air from the cell."

Bonnie considered, nodding. "Sure."

"Okay." Caroline told her.

They smiled, walking out together.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Emma and Elena were sorting through costumes and masks.

"So, either all of you have officially lost your minds, or..." Elena trailed off.

"We know what we're doing, Elena." Emma told her. "Mason and Katherine need to be taken down, and this is the only way. I'm worried because Mason's Tyler's uncle and Rosie's dad, but he's tried to kill all of them. He needs to be... dealt with."

Elena sighed. "I know. Doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it."

Elena shook her head, looking down. "Emma , we never wanted Jeremy involved in any of this. And yet here he is, doing the impossible with the rest of them."

"He's helping." Emma told her. "He knows about all of this now, and if he doesn't do anything about it, then it's like being useless. And he doesn't wanna be useless."

Stefan walked in with a box of masks.

Emma and Elena looked toward him.

Rosie walked in. "Anyone seen dad?"

"He, uh, took off." Stefan told her. "Said he wasn't sure when he'd be back."

"So weird but I should be used to it by now." Rosie told them, walking out, leaving.

Stefan's phone vibrated. He took out his phone to look at the text from Bonnie.

 **Look in well. Old Lockwood Property.**

Stefan looked at Emma and Elena.

Elena walked toward him.

Stefan shook his head, walking out, leaving.

Emma went back to sorting the costumes.

Elena waited for a moment, walking out, leaving.

Emma watched her go.

Emma walked out, leaving.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Elizabeth was heating up an iron poker in the fireplace.

Mason was awake, struggling to get out of the chains binding him to the chair.

Isabella was sitting on the couch.

Damon and Evelyn were standing.

Damon leaned closer to Mason tauntingly. "Someone's feisty."

Mason continued to struggle, thrusting the chair backwards, falling onto the chair, demanding. "What?"

"I asked you a question." Damon told him. "Where's Katherine and why do you want the moonstone?" Mason didn't answer. "Dude, you do not want me to hand the torture part of this interrogation over to Elizabeth p. She's a genius when it comes to torture. Very dark and twisted my best friend can be when she's not being all bubbly. You're just lucky she doesn't have the switch off. That's when they call her the queen of torture."

"And when Damon tortures people, he gets a little carried away and he sometimes ends up killing them." Elizabeth told them. "Me? I'm in complete control. I know how much pain to cause or how much blood to shed without the victim dying... until I want them too."

Mason didn't answer.

Evelyn looked at Elizabeth, nodding to Mason. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stood, walking closer, smiling a small smile, tilting her head, sliding the fire-hot poker into Mason's shoulder very slowly and deliberately, making him scream.

Elizabeth looked at Mason. "You can hurt. Good to know. We were afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." She pulled Mason's collar down to look at his disappearing wound. "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess we'll just have to keep applying pain."

Elizabeth walked toward the fireplace.

Evelyn grabbed Mason, pulling him back up with the chair.

Elizabeth knelt by the fire, putting the poker inside.

Evelyn looked at Mason. "So... Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Mason spit on the floor, but didn't say anything. Elizabeth stood, walking closer. "We have all day."

Elizabeth stabbed the white hot iron poker in Mason's stomach, making him scream in pain.

Isabella still sat on the couch but now she was drinking bourbon.

...

 **Old Lockwood Property - Woods**

Stefan walked through the woods until he found the well.

The well was closed with a metal grate across the opening.

Stefan looked through the grate to the water below.

Elena and Emma arrived.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

Stefan looked at them. "You shouldn't be here."

"We know, but we are." Elena told him. "What's going on?"

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down there." Stefan told them, pulling the lock off the iron grating, taking the grating off of the top of the well.

Stefan turned on a flashlight, shining it down into the well.

They all looked down inside.

Stefan sighed, looking over the sisters, climbing onto the edge of the well.

Emma handed him the flashlight.

"Hey, be careful." Elena told him.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan told them, jumping into the well.

Elena held her breath until they heard him land safely in the water.

...

 **Well**

Stefan started to burn frantically. He groaned in pain, looking around at the vervain in the water, yelling. "Elena!"

"Stefan?" Elena cried.

Stefan screamed in pain. "Emma!"

"What's going on down there?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Vervain." Stefan answered. "Help!"

...

 **Woods**

Elena and Emma looked into the well below worriedly. "Stefan!"

...

Emma tried to pick up the heavy chain on the ground, but it was too rusted. She weren't strong enough to pick it up.

Elena looked down into the well. "Stefan!"

Caroline rushed through the trees, toward them. "Guys!"

"Caroline, Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted." Emma told her.

Caroline started to climb down the well.

Emma stopped her. "No, no, no! You can't, it's filled with vervain."

"We've got to get him out." Elena told them. "Now!"

Caroline processed, grabbing the chain off the ground.

Emma helped Elena climb on the edge of the wall.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Elizabeth was kneeling next to the fireplace, heating up the poker.

Damon was sitting next to Isabella on the couch.

Evelyn was standing in front of Mason. "When did you two meet?"

"Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you?" Damon asked.

Elizabeth stood, walking closer to Mason. "You're supernatural, so she can't compel you."

"I'm sure she used her other charms." Damon told them. "Katherine's good that way."

Elizabeth ripped Mason's shirt open, taking her time as she carved a 'K' into his chest, smiling a small smile, making Mason groan and scream in pain.

Jeremy walked in, setting in on the table.

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked.

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff." Jeremy answered.

Isabella was excited. "Ooh. What is it?"

Isabella stood, walking closer.

Jeremy took out a cloth. "I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Acontium Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket and wolfsbane."

Isabella opened the cloth to look at the brownish-colored plant. "What else did you read?"

"Well, every source says something different." Jeremy answered. "One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic."

Mason groaned, making all of them look at him.

"I'm guessing toxic." Isabella told them.

Elizabeth gestured for Isabella to come closer.

Isabella smirked, walking closer with wolfsbane.

Elizabeth looked back down at Mason. "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?"

Mason didn't answer.

Elizabeth took the wolfsbane from Isabella, brushing it across his cheek, causing his skin to burn and sizzle.

Like vervain for a vampire.

Jeremy both looked slightly uncomfortable.

Evelyn noticed feeling guilty.

Elizabeth pulled the wolfsbane away from Mason.

Damon stood, walking closer to Elizabeth, Isabella and Mason. "Why is she here?"

"She's here with me." Mason told them. "Why do you ask? You jealous?"

"How rude of us." Elizabeth told him. "You know, I just realized, Izzy, Damon and I didn't offer you anything to eat." She pushed the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason groaned in pain. "Yummy."

Mason spit out the wolfsbane, coughing.

Evelyn and Jeremy exchanged a look.

...

 **Old Lockwood Property - Well**

Emma helped Elena wrap the chain around her, hooking it against two of the lines, looking at Caroline.

Caroline looked at Elena. "We got you, okay?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah."

Bonnie and Liam ran closer.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked. "You just took off in a blur."

"I heard Elena scream." Caroline answered. She nodded to Emma. "Help her, now." She looked at Elena. "You ready?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah."

Emma helped lower Elena into the opening of the well.

Caroline started to lower the lines and Elena into the well. The chains started to slip in Caroline's hands, the metal chain starting to scrape loudly against the bar at the top of the well.

Bonnie and Liam helped Caroline steady the chains, holding onto them for support.

Emma looked down into the well worriedly. "Elena? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elena told them.

"Sorry." Caroline told her.

"It's okay." Elena told them. "Just keep going. Come on."

Caroline looked Emma.

Emma nodded.

Caroline, Bonnie and Liam continued to lower Elena to the bottom of the well.

...

 **Well**

Elena got into the water, pulling Stefan up, his skin badly burned and bleeding, unconscious. "Hey." She gasped. "Oh, my God."

Elena wrapped the chains around Stefan.

"Elena, what's going on down there?" Liam asked.

Elena looked up to the top of the well. "Pull him up!"

...

 **Woods**

Caroline, Bonnie and Liam started to pull on the chain, lifting Stefan toward the entrance of the well.

Emma unhooked the chains. They, Bonnie and Liam pulled Stefan off of the edge of the well, lying him on the ground nearby.

Emma knelt next to Stefan worriedly, looking over his grotesque appearance.

Bonnie and Liam turned back to the well.

Liam looked down into the well. "Elena? We're ready for you."

Caroline lowered the chains into the well toward Elena.

...

 **Well**

Elena looked around for the moonstone in the water. "Hold on. I need to find the moonstone."

Elena had her back to a water snake that was slithering on the wall behind her.

...

 **Woods**

Liam scoffed. "Seriously? Come on, Elena. Hurry."

...

 **Well**

Elena came across a wooden box, picking it up. "Hold on! I think I found it!"

Elena pulled the box out of the water.

Water snakes slithered under the water toward Elena, coming through the surface toward her.

Elena screamed, backing away, flinging the snakes away from her before they could bite.

...

 **Woods**

The other girls and Liam could hear her scream.

Emma stood, running away from the unconscious Stefan toward the well, looking inside. "Elena?"

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Elena, what's going on?" Liam asked worriedly.

They looked at each other worriedly.

...

 **Well**

Elena grabbed the box with the moonstone, hooking the chains around herself. "I got it! Come on! Bring me up!"

...

 **Woods**

Caroline, Bonnie and Liam pulled the chains, pulling Elena up toward the entrance of the well.

Emma pulled Elena to the edge of the well, unhooking the chains around her.

Elena handed the box with the moonstone to Emma, looking at Stefan, unconscious and badly burned and bleeding on the ground. "Oh, God." She ran to his side, kneeling next to him. "Stefan, hey." She looked over the general area, finding a rock, cutting her palm, placing her bleeding hand to Stefan's lips for him to drink. Caroline turned away from the sight and smell of blood, turning to Liam. Liam pulled Caroline closer, relieved that they were all okay. "I got the stone, Stefan." Stefan drank from Elena's palm. "Everything's going to be okay, Stefan. Everything's going to be okay."

Emma caught her breath.

Bonnie seemed to be thoughtful, looking over all of them.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Elizabeth put the wolfsbane in a water bottle, shaking it, looking at Mason in front of her. "Why do you want the moonstone?"

"You know, under different circumstances, this kinky-ness could considered hot." Mason told her.

Elizabeth smirked, faking gasp. "No flattery at this point."

Elizabeth took his chin, tilting it up, pouring the wolfsbane water in his mouth, making him scream, letting him go.

Mason gasped for breath, spitting it out.

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already." Evelyn told them.

Elizabeth looked at Evelyn, looking at Mason, holding the water bottle over his head, tilting it, threatening to pour it all over his skin. "This is really gonna hurt, don't you think?"

"The well!" Mason told them. "You can find it there."

"We know where it is." Isabella told him. "We want to know what it does and why you want it."

"I'm getting it for Katherine." Mason told them.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse." Mason told them.

"Of the moon?" Damon asked skeptically. "Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason told them.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"Because she loves me." Mason told them.

Damon laughed. "Now-now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron."

"I'm done talking." Mason told them.

"Yes, you are." Damon told him.

Evelyn looked at Jeremy. "It's time for you to take a walk."

"I'm staying." Evelyn told them.

"No, you should go." Evelyn told her.

"I"m staying, Evelyn." Jeremy told her. He looked at Elizabeth and Damon. "He's had enough. No more torture. If you're gonna kill him, just kill him."

Mason looked at Jeremy. "Just tell Emma to help Tyler and Rosie. Don't let this happen to them."

"Guys..." Jeremy trailed off.

Evelyn stepped closer to Jeremy. "You wanted to be apart of this. Here it is. Kill or be killed. The guy is a werewolf. He tried to have them and Stefan, and me killed. He tried to kill Elena." She turned to Mason, walking closer. "He wants to die, anyway." He stood in front of Mason. "Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?"

Jeremy looked over all of them, walking out, leaving.

Damon looked at Mason. "You know, I look at you, I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version."

Evelyn, shook her head, turning away, walking toward the table.

"I love her." Mason told them.

"Oh, I know." Damon told him. "I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out."

Elizabeth sighed, debating. "Let me do it for her."

Elizabeth pushed her hand into Mason's chest, making him groan in pain.

Elizabeth ripped Mason's heart from his chest.

Mason died, his head falling to his chest.

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jenna and Alaric were cooking dinner together.

Alaric was chopping up food with a knife.

"You're pretty handy with that thing." Jenna told him.

"Yeah, well, it's a skill." Alaric told her, chuckling. "Here." Alaric grabbed a piece of food, feeding it to Jenna. He kissed her. "Where's the, um, where's the sea salt?"

"Table." Jenna answered.

They kissed.

Alaric laid dinner plates down on the table.

The door opened.

Alaric looked down the hallway.

Emma and Elena walked in, closing the door behind them. They exchanged a quiet look, still a little shaken from the day's events.

Alaric noticed, mouthing his words. 'Are you okay?'

Emma nodded.

Elena put a finger to her lips.

Emma and Elena exchanged a look.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Caroline, Liam and Liz were sitting on the bed cot.

Caroline and Liam were discussing the day's events with Liz.

"So, we pulled Stefan out of this well, and he's all vervained and just rotted." Caroline explained. "And Bonnie wasn't mean to me once, and I just-I really think it's progress, you know?"

"And I thought that I this would be too much." Liam told her. "But... being out there, being able to help, even if I wasn't able to help a lot... It felt really good. I knew something was always off before, but now... It just feels... not complete, but almost there. Like I can do more with my life than planning parties and dances."

Caroline and Liam smiled.

Liz looked between them silently.

"What?" Caroline asked. "We're freaking you out."

Liz sighed. "It's just that you've become this person..."

Liam closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Don't. Don't. You... you're just starting to get along."

"This strong, this confident person." Liz finished.

Caroline and Liam looked at Liz in surprise. "Oh."

"Thank you." Caroline told her.

Liz looked at Liam. "And I know what you mean, Liam. You want to do more with your life, and while I don't like the idea of you putting your life in danger, you already are. I know that you want to help." Liam nodded. Liz looked at Caroline. "You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, it you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you."

"We never talk like this." Caroline told them. "Ever. And today meant so much to me."

"Me, too." Liam told them.

Liz nodded.

Caroline took their hands. She looked at Liam. "I know I can trust you. I know you won't tell anyone about me or them." She looked at Liz. "But you're never gonna trust them." She let a single tear fall, compelling Liz. "I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget that I'm a vampire."

"I'm going to forget that you're a vampire." Liz repeated.

Liam let a single tear fall, looking between them.

Caroline compelled Liz. "You'll remember you and Liam got sick with the flu. You had a fever, chills and ickiness. But I made you soup and it was really salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world."

Caroline looked at Liam .

Liam shook his head, whispering. "Please don't. I won't tell anyone about you or them. I promise."

"I know that." Caroline told her, still crying, chuckling. "I know I can trust you." She took Liam's vervain bracelet out of his pocket, by the chain, taking his hand, letting it slowly sink into Liam's palm, closing his hand around it. "I can't do that to you. I can't. Not after Katherine."

Caroline started to cry harder.

Liam embraced Caroline, holding her comfortingly as she continued to cry.

...

 **Library**

Isabella rolled up Mason's body in the blanket.

Damon, Elizabeth and Evelyn were standing nearby.

Stefan walked in, showing them the moonstone.

"All this for that?" Evelyn asked skeptically.

"Yep." Stefan answered, tossing the moonstone to Evelyn. Evelyn caught it with one hand, putting the drink in her other on the table, looking over the moonstone. "Really, Evelyn? Drinking again?"

"After a day like today, yes." Evelyn answered, looking up.

Stefan looked from Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella to Mason's body. "I see you've both exercised your usual restraint."

"Well, Elizabeth did the torturing." Damon told him. "And did the killing. But it had to be done."

Elizabeth took Mason's phone, starting to text someone. "'Carol, big opportunity in Florida. I'm gonna be gone...'" She looked down at Mason's body. "'For a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason. Please take care of Rosie for me.'."

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan told them.

"Oh, last number dialed." Elizabeth told them, looking at the phone. "I wonder who that can possibly be."

Elizabeth hit redial.

Damon smirked, walking closer.

Elizabeth put the phone on speaker.

Stefan walked toward Elizabeth. "No, no, no! Elizabeth! Don't provoke her!"

Elizabeth ignored him.

Stefan reached for the phone.

Elizabeth threw the phone over Stefan's head, toward Damon. Damon caught it, like they were playing monkey in the middle.

Stefan turned to Damon, reaching for the phone.

Damon pushed Stefan back.

"Wow, Stefan, never knew you were a monkey." Isabella told him sarcastically, smirking.

Stefan gave Isabella a look. "Isabella."

Katherine was in her hotel room, answering the phone. "Mason, you should have been here an hour ago."

"Wrong boy toy." Damon told her, pushing Stefan away.

Stefan hit Damon's hand and Elizabeth's arm, walking away.

Elizabeth smiled.

Katherine took a deep breath, looking into a vanity mirror in front of her. "Damon. For once, you've surprised me. I assume Mason's with you."

"He's right beside me." Elizabeth told her. "Although, his heart's across the room."

Katherine sighed angrily. "Elizabeth."

"No, don't blame Lizzie." Damon told her. "I mean, she is the one who killed him, you know, to get back at you. Elizabeth tortured Mason to find out a few specifics."

"You shouldn't have." Katherine told them.

"We've had a very busy day today." Elizabeth told her. "We killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he had the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. He just didn't know what a psychotic, manipulative bitch the girl he was in love with actually was. Poor guy."

"Hey, where are you?" Damon asked. "Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that."

Katherine turned away from the mirror. "You have no idea what you've just done."

"Aw, did we put a kink in your master plan?" Elizabeth asked like a two-year-old, feigning regret. "I'm so sorry."

Isabella shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a Plan B?" Katherine asked. "And if that fails, a Plan C, then a Plan D, and... You two know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan."

Katherine hung up.

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn were speechless, looking at each other.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Emma and Elena were standing at the table.

Alaric was still cooking.

Jenna was on the phone.

Emma looked at Elena, nodding to Jenna. "Who is she talking to?"

"I don't know." Elena told her.

Alaric walked closer. "Everything go okay today?"

"There were a few hiccups, but, yeah." Emma answered.

Jenna spoke into the phone. "Of course, I understand." She walked toward them. "Elena, it's for you."

"Who is it?" Elena asked. Jenna shrugged, handing her the phone, walking toward the kitchen island counter, continuing to cook. Elena put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

Katherine's voice was on the other line. "Hello, Elena."

Elena looked at Emma worriedly.

Emma looked at her in confusion.

Elena walked away to speak alone. "Katherine."

"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning?" Katherine asked. "I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you going to figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house?" Jenna was cutting food with a large butcher knife. "To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"

Elena looked toward the others.

Emma was waiting for an explanation, concerned.

Elena held up a finger, speaking into the phone. "No."

"You think that Liam is my only little spy?" Katherine asked. "Jenna's been in on it for days now. But unlike you, they actually listen to me." She sat down. "Liam's compelled to tell me the truth whenever I ask, and when I asked him to give Caroline a warning for me, he delivered it perfectly. You know what happened, right? I can only assume that you do since they've both been MIA for the last couple of days."

"You could've gotten him killed." Elena told her.

"And imagine what I can do with Jenna if I can do that with Liam." Katherine told her. Behind the others, Jenna was in a compelled daze, raising the large butcher knife, aiming at her stomach to stab herself. "I suggested that the world would be a much better place if Jenna were to just-"

Emma turned to face Jenna, seeing what she was doing. "Jenna, no!"

Everyone turned to Jenna.

Jenna stabbed herself in the stomach, falling to the floor.

Elena dropped the phone.

Everyone ran to her side.

"Jenna!" Emma told her. "Jenna!'

Everyone knelt next to Jenna.

Katherine smirked. "Well... you get the idea."

Katherine hung up.

Alaric went to pull the knife out of Jenna's stomach, but she had lost too much blood.

They were all in shock.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Waiting Room**

Emma was sitting in a chair against the wall, tears in her eyes, sniffling.

Jeremy sat next to her with coffee. "Em? Listen to me, all right? It's gonna be okay. She's gonna be fine."

Emma looked at Jeremy. "You don't know that."

Jeremy looked sad, pained by her pain. "No, I don't."

Emma looked away, breathing shakily, standing, starting to pace. "We don't know if she's gonna be okay. We don't know if we're gonna be okay, Jeremy. We don't even know if everybody else will be..."

Jeremy stood.

Emma started to cry silently.

Jeremy walked closer. "Hey, hey, hey. Come here." He embraced her comfortingly, protectively. Emma returned the embrace. Elena walked in. Jeremy and Emma pulled away, turning to her. "Is she okay?"

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky." Elena told them. "She's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay."

Emma looked up in relief, taking a shaky breath.

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked.

"No, nothing." Elena answered. "Just like with what Liam had to do. It's all a part of Katherine's mind compulsion."

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna and Liam ?" Jeremy asked.

"Because she's trying to send a message." Emma answered. "That she could get to anybody."

Elena turned away, starting to cry.

"Hey, hey, come here." Jeremy told them.

They all embraced.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Tyler and Rosie walked in, watching Carol set up a table for the party.

A bright crystal chandelier hung over the flowers and the candles and the fancy dishes.

"Nice." Rosie told her.

Tyler nodded. "Looks good."

"Thanks." Carol told them, smiling. "It was nice to see Matt today. He hasn't been around for a while."

Tyler shrugged. "We've both been busy, I guess."

"Have you seen dad?" Rosie asked. "The guy's been AWOL all day."

Carol looked at them sadly, taking a step closer. "Actually... Mason headed back to Florida."

"What?" Tyler asked.

Rosie took in a deep breath of confusion.

"I'm sorry." Carol told them. "I know how much you hit it off."

"So he just left?" Rosie asked.

"I was hoping he'd stick around." Carol told them. "I thought that, with your dad gone, that..."

 **(Song:) Wires - Athlete**

Carol looked at Rosie and Tyler sadly. "Anyway, he's gone." She took in a deep breath. "So I guess it's just you guys and me now."

Rosie closed her eyes.

Carol rubbed Rosie and Tyler's shoulders, walking away, leaving.

Tyler looked at his cousin. "Rosie..."

Kacie opened her eyes. "I'm fine, Tyler. It's not like we ever trusted him anyway and besides it's not the first time he's done this to me."

Rosie walked out, leaving.

Tyler looked down, not knowing what to make of this.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Elena walked in.

Stefan was standing by the fireplace, turning to face Elena regretfully. "I'm so sorry."

Elena was crying. "We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught."

"I know." Stefan told her.

"We did this." Elena told him. "Stefan, Liam had to hide here for days because Katherine got to him, Jenna's in the hospital, and anyone could be next. All because we didn't listen to her. Because... because we're together, Stefan..."

"I know what you're gonna say to me." Stefan told her.

Elena walked closer. "Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much, and I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be."

Stefan started to cry silently. "Elena, I..."

"Don't, Stefan." Elena told him, putting a hand on either of his cheeks. "It has to be."

Elena hesitated, finally kissing him goodbye, pulling away. She looked at Stefan for a moment, walking out before she could change her mind, holding her stomach and continuing to cry.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Katherine's Hotel Room**

Katherine was pacing back and forth, talking to someone sitting on her bed. "I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust." She sat on the bed. "Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one."

The other person was revealed to be Matt. "I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood."

Katherine compelled Matt. "And you're not going to stop."

"And I'm not going to stop." Matt repeated.

"Until?" Katherine asked.

"Until he kills me." Matt answered.

Katherine smirked.


	8. Masquerade

**Day One**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Caroline and Liam were sitting on the couch, seemingly shaken up.

Isabella held a glass of blood toward Caroline.

Elizabeth held a glass of bourbon toward Liam. "Here."

Liam took the glass of bourbon with slightly shaking hands. "I'm still shaking."

Caroline took a drink of blood.

Stefan and Damon walked in.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

Isabella looked at Caroline and Liam. "Go ahead, tell them." Liam took a drink of bourbon, grimacing slightly at the strong taste. Elizabeth looked at Stefan and Damon. "You're gonna love this."

"Liam saw Katherine today." Caroline told them.

"Where?" Damon asked.

Caroline looked at Liam.

Liam sighed, looking at them. "She showed up at our house."

...

 **Flashback 1 - Earlier That Day**

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Katherine was standing in the Forbes' living room, looking around, lying in wait.

Liam walked into the living room. She smiled. "Hi, Emma."

"Hey, Liam." Katherine told her, pretending to be Emma. "Where's Caroline? I figured she'd be here."

Liam shook his head. "I don't know. She was here." She took a deep breath. "How's Jenna?"

"Fine." Katherine answered. "But I need to talk to you, so..." She stepped closer. Liam took a step back, seeming to realize who was really in front of her, but pretended not to notice anything wrong, pretending to be slightly-dazed that came from during or after compulsion took hold. "I need you to deliver a message."

...

 **Now**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Caroline and Liam sat on the couch, looking up at the three Salvatores and Pierce.

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "What was the message?"

...

 **Flashback 1**

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Liam was still pretending to be in a daze.

Katherine stepped closer. "Tell the Salvatores and my sister that I want the moonstone, or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood."

...

 **Now**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Isabella looked at Liam, nodding to Stefan and Damon. "Tell them the rest of it."

...

 **Flashback 1**

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Katherine stepped closer to Liam as Liam tried his best to remain still so he wouldn't give anything away. "Tonight, at the masquerade ball. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Liam answered. "I understand."

...

 **Now**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Caroline and Liam sat on the couch, looking up at the four Salvatores in front of them.

"She wants to do it in public." Stefan told them. "Killing Mason threw her off guard."

"She's running scared." Evelyn told them. "What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

"We can't underestimate her." Stefan told them. "We have to play this smarter than her."

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick." Damon told them. "I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her tonight."

"I'll help you." Isabella told him.

"Neither of you are gonna kill her." Stefan told them.

"Don't give us that goody-goody crap." Isabella told him. She looked down at Elizabeth. "Hey, just send Nikki down there with a sword and call it a day."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm all for that idea."

"None of you are gonna kill her." Stefan told them.

Elizabeth, Isabella and Damon looked at Stefan skeptically, speaking together. "Really?"

Stefan tilted his head, smirking. "Because I am."

Elizabeth, Isabella and Damon looked impressed.

Caroline looked surprised.

Liam looked as if he wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but knowing he had to try.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Jeremy, Elena and Emma helped Jenna into the house after she had been released from the hospital.

"Easy." Emma told her. "Grab the door, Jeremy."

Jeremy closed the door behind them.

"Hey, stop fussing." Jenna told them. "I'm fine."

"The doctors said that you have to take it easy." Elena told her.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage and die, all right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment." Jenna told them.

"No." Emma told her.

"I walked into a knife." Jenna told them. "How does somebody do that?"

...

 **Living Room**

They walked into the living room.

Jeremy, Elena and Emma hesitated next to each other for a second.

"It was a freak accident,." Elena told her.

"It happens." Emma told her.

They helped Jenna onto the couch.

"Careful." Emma told them.

"Easy, easy." Jeremy told them.

Elena took a bag of groceries into the kitchen.

Emma followed to help put the food up.

Jeremy looked at Jenna lying on the couch, following.

...

 **Kitchen**

Emma and Elena stood on one side of the island, putting food away.

Jeremy stood across from them.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jeremy asked.

"Make lunch." Emma answered.

"No, about Katherine." Jeremy told them.

"We're not gonna do anything, Jeremy." Emma told her.

"She tried to kill Jenna." Jeremy told them. "She has Liam running around being her little errand boy. We can't let her get away with that."

"Yes, we can, Jeremy." Elena told him. "If it keeps us safe, then we can."

"And what if she tries something else?" Jeremy asked.

"She won't." Elena told them. "Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm doing it now. Me and Stefan are over. She wins. The end."

"You're being naive and you know it." Jeremy told them, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Out." Jeremy answered. "I'll be back."

Jeremy walked out, leaving.

Elena sighed, continuing to unpack the bag. "Werewolves, witches and vampires, no big deal."

"Our little brother being pissed at and hating us..." Emma trailed off, continuing to unpack the food. "The end of the world."

Emma and Elena exchanged a look.

...

 **Katherine's Hotel Room**

Katherine walked in, carrying a shopping bag.

A woman followed with more bags. "Where should I put these?"

"Right there." Katherine answered. The woman did as told. "Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You've been such a wonderful help."

"Oh, it's my pleasure dear." Mrs. Flowers told her. "Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"I will." Katherine told her.

Mrs. Flowers walked out, leaving.

Katherine took a dress from one of the bags.

A woman stepped out of the shadows from behind Katherine.

Katherine looked up, sensing her presence, rushing toward her, pushing the woman against the wall.

"Oh, Kat, chill." The woman told her.

"Do not sneak up on a vampire." Katherine told her, letting her go.

"Don't attack a witch." The woman replied. "It's good to see you, girl."

The witch and Katherine embraced, smiling, pulling away.

"I'm glad you made it." Katherine told her.

"You called, I came." The witch told her.

"Like you had a choice." Katherine told her.

"Don't get all boss lady on me." The witch told her. "You know I love you." She took a mask from one of the bags. "Now, where does one wear this?"

"To a masquerade ball." Katherine answered. "Tonight. You want to be my date?"

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

Isabella opened the door for Bonnie. "Hey, come on in."

"I got your message." Bonnie told her, walking inside, her grimoire in hand.

Stefan walked closer. "Hey, you brought the grimoire. Thanks."

 **Living Room**

Bonnie, Isabella and Stefan walked in.

Evelyn, Damon, Jeremy and Alaric were talking over the weapon table.

Caroline and Liam were talking by themselves.

Bonnie looked around in confusion. "What's going on?"

Elizabeth walked past with a stake in hand. "We're gonna kill Katherine."

Bonnie looked at them in confusion.

"I can explain." Stefan told her.

"Please." Bonnie told them.

"There's nothing to explain." Isabella told them, walking down the steps in front of them, turning to face Bonnie, raising her arms in a shrug. "We're gonna kill Katherine."

Alaric showed a weapon to everybody at the table. "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you, I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready."

Alaric faked killing a vampire in the air.

...

 **Katherine's Hotel Room**

Katherine was standing in front of the mirror, straightening her curly hair.

"What's with the hair?" The witch asked.

"I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater Doppelgängers twin Elena." Katherine answered. "She has the worst taste."

"Except in men." The witch told her. "Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?"

"I've gotten quite good at it, actually, and everyone's gonna be in masks." Katherine told her. "It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause, Lucy."

"Hmm, okay." Lucy told her. "Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend."

"I have seen it." Katherine answered. "And I need you to help me get it back."

"Oh, yeah?" Lucy asked. "What are you gonna do with it?" Katherine looked uncomfortable. Lucy looked at her in confusion. "You want me to break the curse?"

Katherine turned to face her. "Let's just get it first. All I really need from you is backup. I can't imagine that the Salvatores are just gonna hand it over without putting up with a fight. And they have an alley in my now-enemy, Elizabeth Pierce. With them together... It can only spell trouble for me. Which is why I need one little thing from you."

Lucy looked at her in confusion.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Hallway**

Stefan and Bonnie were talking alone.

"I know you love Elena, and you want to be with her, but it's risky." Bonnie told him. "Too many people could get hurt."

"Look, I want Elena back, yes, but it's more than that." Stefan told her. "What Katherine did to Jenna and Liam? It crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again. And the only way that we can make sure that Katherine doesn't use Liam like she is right now, is if we take care of her for good. Lock her away or put her down permanently."

"Elizabeth and I could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell." Bonnie told him.

"Right." Stefan told her. "We can isolate her, away from the others. Please, Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded. "I'll do it. To save Liam."

Stefan nodded understandingly.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Emma and Elena walked toward the stairs.

"So, Alaric is officially coming over." Elena told her. "It's gonna be pizza and bad TV."

"And I'd love to join in, but Tyler asked me to go to the masquerade party tonight." Emma told her. "I gotta get ready and head over."

"Okay." Elena told her. "Well, have fun."

Emma smiled a small smile. "Yeah. You know, too bad it's not an actual ball, with the gowns and all. That would be fun."

"And very dangerous." Elena told her teasingly.

They chuckled.

Elena let the smile fade, looking down.

"You and Stefan will work it out." Emma told her.

"I don't think so, Emma." Elena told her. "Not with Katherine wanting to get in the way."

Emma put a hand on Elena's. "We'll figure it out. And you know I'm here for you, always."

Elena smiled a small smile.

They embraced.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Everyone was in the living room.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked.

"No, we need you to stay with Emma and Elena." Stefan answered. He looked at Damon. "We don't want them to know about this."

"Emma's going to the dance tonight with Tyler." Liam told them.

"Okay," Alaric told them. "Well, I'll make sure Elena doesn't leave my sight."

"All right." Evelyn told them. "If anybody wants to back out, we'll understand."

"Yeah." Isabella told them. "Cold feet speak now. I don't want this thing going wrong if someone chickens out. Caroline?"

"I won't." Caroline answered. "Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around."

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Elizabeth answered.

"As long as Rosie and Tyler don't kill anyone, they won't turn." Jeremy told them.

"Eve, moonstone?" Kaylin asked.

"I'll get it." Evelyn told them. "After I get it, we'll be good to go."

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked. "Are you with us?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Liam. "I'm with you."

Liam smiled a small smile.

"Liam, she will come to you, and you will have to tell her the truth and do what she says, because of her compulsion from before." Damon told her. "So we can't tell you everything otherwise it'll ruin the whole plan. But are you sure you want to do this?"

Everyone looked at Liam, concerned.

Liam sighed, nodding, taking a few steps forward. "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine." Evelyn told them. "Tonight, Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

Everyone looked at each other, all of them ready.

...

 **Night - Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

 **(Song:) Love My Way - Cruel Black Dove**

The masquerade party was well underway.

A man was in the middle of the lawn, throwing and juggling torches.

...

 **Study**

Rosie walked in.

Carol and Tyler were already there.

They were all dressed for the party.

"You know, we need to keep that door shut." Carol told them. Tyler stood from the desk. "Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here." Carol looked at Tyler. "Oh, look at you. So handsome." She fixed his tie, looking at Rosie. "And you. So beautiful."

Rosie smiled. "Thanks."

"You look pretty good too, Mom." Tyler told her.

"Oh, a compliment." Carol told them teasingly. "I think I'll fall over."

Tyler sighed. "Listen... I'm sorry I've been a dick lately."

Rosie nodded in agreement. "And me a bitch."

Carol gave them a look.

"Jerks, lately." Tyler corrected. "It's just... have you heard from Mason?"

"No." Carol answered. "And I don't think we're going to. He's coming, he's going. It's just his way. He's the exact opposite of your father."

Rosie looked at the picture of Carol and Richard on the desk. "We should've cancelled this party."

"This whole masquerade theme was his idea." Carol told them, pacing around them and the desk, picking up the picture. "I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless, but once he made up his mind..." Rosie and Tyler stepped closer. Carol told at them. "He could really be a dick." Rosie and Tyler looked at her in surprise. Carol corrected herself. "A jerk. But I loved him. And I know you did, too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone."

Rosie and Tyler took this in, looking at each other.

Rosie looked between them, nodding to the door. "Come on. Put your masks on."

Carol chuckled, grabbing her mask.

Tyler grabbed his. "Let's go pretend to have some fun."

"I think I need a cocktail first." Carol told them, chuckling.

They turned toward the door, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Foyer**

Lucy and Katherine walked past a costumed man to walk inside. They headed separate ways.

Katherine took a strawberry from a plate, walking along.

Matt approached. "Elena?"

"Matt?" Katherine asked. "You look dashing."

Matt smiled, looking away, looking at Katherine. "I thought you said you weren't coming."

"I couldn't miss it." Katherine told him. "You really at hot in a suit. I would love to just..." She got to business. "Okay, here's the deal." She compelled him. "Do you know what you have to do?"

"I'm gonna get Tyler and Rosie Lockwood really drunk." Matt told her. "I'm going to provoke them until one of them starts a fight and snaps."

"And then?" Katherine asked.

"I won't stop until one kills me." Matt answered.

"God, you're hot." Katherine told him. "Now go away."

"Thank you." Matt told her, walking away, leaving.

Katherine watched him go.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Damon, Stefan and Isabella stood outside at the party, looking around in their formal attire.

"Do you see her?" Isabella asked.

"Nope." Stefan answered. "I don't see Elizabeth, either, and she's supposed to bring the moonstone."

"Where the hell is she?" Damon asked.

"She'll be here." Isabella told them.

"You're both sure you can do this?" Stefan asked them.

"Who are you talking to?" Isabella replied. "With the help of a very powerful, very strong Elizabeth, we'll be all good. The bitch is the reason we all are the way we are today."

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated." Stefan told them.

"Well, that is the fork in the road between you and us, my friend." Damon told him. "We don't hesitate."

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen." Stefan told him.

"I won't hesitate." Damon told them.

Stefan nodded. "Okay."

Isabella exhaled. "Now all we do is wait for Lizzie."

...

 **Hiking Trails**

 **(Song:) Sunrise - Our Last Night (Acoustic)**

Elizabeth's Car pulled up outside of a cabin nearby a river and hiking trails. Elizabeth got out of the car, walking toward the cabin.

...

 **Cabin**

Elizabeth walked in. She looked around, looking to be in nostalgic. She stepped further inside, sitting on the couch. She let a moment pass by, placing the picture down, standing, walking toward the fireplace, reaching up to the mantle above, grabbing an elegant box, walking out.

...

 **Flashback 2**

 **Night - Katherine and Elizabeth's House - Living Room**

A Younger Katerina was dancing with Young Elisaveta watching the music box laying in front of them.

"Will be best friends forever right?" Young Elisaveta asked.

"Of course silly." Young Katerina answered, giggling, turning, taking the box. "And as a promise I'll give you my music box."

"Really?" Young Elisaveta answered, giggling.

Young Elisaveta and Young Katerina hugged before speaking together. "Sisters forever."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Elizabeth's Car**

Elizabeth pulled out of the memory, a tear falling. She bit her lip, reaching for the box in the passenger seat to reach inside the box, pulling the moonstone out. She took a deep breath, closing the box, putting it next to her.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

 **(Song:) On Melancholy Hill (Feed Me Remix) - Gorillaz**

Emma, Rosie, Tyler and Matt were hanging out with Sarah and Aimee.

Sarah and Aimee were dancing.

"We're really not supposed to be in here." Tyler told them.

Matt sighed, putting a hand on Tyler and Rosie's shoulders. "Yeah, I know. But we really need to turn this party up." He looked down, pouring more shots of tequila. "Another shot... or three?"

Emma shrugged, taking her shot.

Matt smiled.

Tyler and Rosie took their shots.

"Hey, I want a shot." Aimee told them.

"Me, too." Sarah told them. "And then we have to dance."

"Yes." Aimee agreed.

Matt pouring each of them another shot.

They all took their shots.

Rosie looked at Matt and Emma, gesturing from herself to Tyler. "You know, usually, it's the two of us corrupting the two of you. I like this."

Emma chuckled.

Matt poured more shots.

They all took their shots.

"Okay, let's go party." Emma told them. "Come on."

Aimee, Sarah, Rosie, Tyler, Emma and Matt walked out, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Jenna and Elena were sitting on the couch.

"I feel like an invalid." Jenna told her.

"That's because you are an invalid." Elena told her. "Where's Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?"

"He already left for the Lockwood party." Jenna told her.

"He went to that?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Jenna answered. "And I'm glad. He needs to have more fun."

Elena was suspicious. "I'm gonna get some napkins."

...

 **Kitchen**

Alaric was cooking.

Elena walked toward him. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked.

"I haven't heard from anyone except Emma all day." Elena told him. "It's like everybody but her's been avoiding me, and now Jeremy's supposedly at the party? He hates stuff like that."

"I don't know what to tell you, Elena." Alaric told her. "Jeremy invited Evelyn."

Elena raised her eyebrows, unconvinced. "Really?" Alaric nodded. His phone rang. Elena tried to grab the phone. Alaric took it, putting it in his pocket. "So, then you'll be okay if I just head out, try to meet up with everyone."

Elena turned to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alaric told her.

Elena turned back. "What are you hiding, Ric?"

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you." Alaric told her. "Just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party."

"So, Stefan's at the party, too?" Elena asked. "He would never go to the party for himself. He did that stuff for me."

"Just let this one go." Alaric told her. "Okay, Elena?"

Elena didn't answer.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Bonnie walked down the staircase toward the door. She stopped suddenly, looking around in confusion She walked toward Lucy. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"No." Lucy answered. "I'm a plus one. I know no one, but it's a great party, though."

Lucy walked out, leaving.

Bonnie looked confused, sighing, walking off.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) Head Over Heels - Digital Daggers**

Elizabeth arrived, walking past a pond. She looked around, holding a clutch in her hand.

Damon appeared to her left, Stefan and Isabella appearing to her right.

"Cutting it a little close there, aren't you, Lizzie?" Isabella asked.

"I had to take an extended drive to get the moonstone." Elizabeth replied.

Damon looked at Elizabeth. "Where's the moonstone?" Elizabeth looked down at the clutch. "And where did you hide it before? Italy?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Does it matter? I got it, didn't I?"

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Stefan told her.

"Yeah." Elizabeth told them. "Just kill the bitch."

"As you wish." Isabella told her, walking inside.

Damon followed, leaving.

Stefan saw Katherine walking in the distance, walking toward that direction. He stopped when she disappeared.

Katherine appeared behind him. "Dance with me."

Stefan turned to face her. "No."

"Fine." Katherine told him. "Then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious." She took a bite from a strawberry. Stefan offered a hand. Katherine took it. They walked onto the dance floor, dancing. "It's a beautiful night."

"Why the charade?" Stefan asked.

"How's Jenna?" Katherine asked. "I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. Clumsy. How does one stab oneself?"

"Katherine." Stefan told her.

"Huh?" Katherine asked.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight." Stefan told her.

"Okay." Katherine told him. "Then give me the moonstone, and nobody will."

"Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me." Stefan told her. "So, you and I will have to go get it together."

"Hmm, I have a better plan." Katherine told him. "You go fetch it, and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime."

"My way, or you don't get it." Stefan told her.

Aimee approached. "Hey, Stefan, I can't find Matt." She looked at Katherine. "Oh, my God, Elena. You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge."

"Thank you." Katherine told her. "I love your necklace."

"Oh, thanks." Aimee told her.

"Oh, it's twisted." Katherine told her, stepping behind Aimee. "Here, let me. Here we go."

 **(Song Ends)**

Katherine punched Aimee in the back hard enough to break her spine. "Paralyzed from the waist down." She punched Aimee in the back hard enough to break her spine again. Aimee's head fell forward limply. "And dead." She pushed Aimee's body into Stefan's arms. "The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock."

Katherine turned around, walking away, leaving.

Stefan looked around to make sure no one suspected anything.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Jenna and Alaric were sitting on the couch.

Elena was standing by a mirror. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go to bed. You good over there?"

"Yeah." Alaric answered.

"Good night." Jenna told her.

"Good night." Elena told them.

Jenna and Alaric watched the TV intently.

Elena made sure they were too distracted, taking her car keys, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Upstairs Room**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth were talking.

"I put the body in the trunk for now." Stefan told them.

"We'll dump her when we get back." Damon told them.

"This is exactly what I didn't want, Damon." Elizabeth told him.

"Elizabeth, it's collateral damage." Isabella told him.

"Right, Isabella, which is why we need to call it off." Stefan told her.

"What?" Damon asked. "Who's hesitating now?"

Stefan and Elizabeth started to walk away.

"Hey." Kaylin told them. "Don't do this to me." She looked at Stefan and Damon. "This woman ruined our lives. She destroyed us." She looked at Elizabeth. "She ruined yours. She destroyed you and locked you in a tomb for 145 years. Tonight it ends." She looked at all of them. "We can do it together. I got your backs. All right?"

"Yeah." Damon told them, nodding.

"All right." Elizabeth agreed.

They looked at Stefan.

Stefan nodded. "Okay."

Isabella nodded.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) Under the Stars - Morning Parade**

Evelyn was standing alone on the edges of the dance floor, watching everything.

Jeremy arrived next to her. "Hey, Evelyn. You okay?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah, of course. I just... It's a little crazy right now. You know?"

Jeremy nodded.

Evelyn smiled a little, tilting her head. Jeremy looked at her for a moment. "Do you want to dance or something?"

Evelyn looked at Jeremy in slight surprise.

Jeremy nodded, gesturing with his eyes across the yard toward where Katherine was standing afar, watching them.

Evelyn nodded. "Yes. I'd like that."

Jeremy took Evelyn's hand. They walked onto the dance floor, starting to dance, cautiously keeping an eye over Katherine.

Elizabeth watched them from where she was standing. She got a text from Isabella.

 **Your turn. Be careful.**

 **(Song Ends)**

Elizabeth walked toward Katherine and Lucy.

Lucy looked at Katherine. "You didn't tell me there was another witch here."

"Didn't I?" Katherine asked.

"No, you didn't." Lucy answered. "No one is supposed to know I'm involved. This changes things, Katherine."

"This changes nothing." Katherine told her. "You're here because you owe your dear friend a favor. You wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you?"

Lucy didn't answer.

Elizabeth reached them, looking at Katherine. "Katherine." She removed her mask, looking at Lucy. "Hey, sorry. Can I talk to my sister?"

Lucy looked at Katherine.

Katherine smirked.

Lucy walked away, leaving.

Katherine looked at Elizabeth with feigned sympathy. "What is it, Elizabeth?"

"I have a message from Isabella." Elizabeth told her.

"Oh?" Katherine asked in surprise.

"She and the Salvatores want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods." Elizabeth told her. "They brought the moonstone."

"And why are you their little messenger?" Katherine asked.

"Because they know i could take you." Elizabeth answered.

Katherine smirked. "Hmm, you remember sisters forever?. You know, I bet Elena felt that same courage when she decided to sneak around with Stefan. And look what came from that."

Katherine slid a finger across Elizabeth's neck, walking past, leaving.

Elizabeth wasn't intimidated, taking out her phone, walking away from the party, texting.

Elena was behind a brush, grabbing Elizabeth's arm, pulling her into hiding. "What the hell is going on?"

Emma walked closer, taking off her mask, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elizabeth sighed.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) People Change - Joel & Luke**

Caroline was inside, holding her mask over her face. She heard laughing, turning to look behind her.

Matt laughed. "Come on, Rose. What happened to the party girl?"

Rosie laughed, drunk enough to where she didn't have to fake anymore. "You're right."

Matt bumped into her glass, making it spill, laughing. "Whoa, hey."

Rosie laughed. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Matt told her.

"Come on." Rosie told him, taking his hand, leading him out of the room, toward the study.

Caroline was slightly jealous, a little hurt.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Hallway**

Liam was walking away from the party, alone. She received a text from Jeremy saying it was his turn. He sighed, trying to open a door.

Katherine appeared, grabbing Liam's wrist.

Liam looked at Katherine in surprise. "Elena?"

"Not so much." Katherine answered. "I told you to send a message to the others so that I can find out what they're up to, too. Care to share?"

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

Katherine gripped Liam's throat, pushing her against the wall. "I've got my sister luring me out to the lake. What's going on? I knew they'd told you the truth and given you vervain by now, but even if it protects you from any further compulsion, it doesn't undo all the rest. You have to tell me the truth."

Liam hesitated. "They're trying to kill you."

"I figured as much." Katherine told her, letting go. "Where is the moonstone?"

"Elizabeth has it." Eliza answered.

"And where is Elizabeth right now?" Katherine asked.

"She's upstairs." Liam answered.

Katherine nodded, waiting for Liam to lead the way, gesturing for him to go.

Liam sighed, leading the way away.

...

 **Outside**

Emma, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie were talking now.

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Emma asked.

"We saw an opportunity, and we knew that we had to take it." Jeremy told them.

Elena held up her hand. "Okay, stop with the 'we'."

"Are you guys crazy?" Emma asked. "You could get yourselves killed."

"We know what we're doing, Emma." Bonnie told her.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?" Emma asked.

"It's not just you anymore, Emma." Jeremy told her. Emma sighed. "She's messed with all of us. She has to be stopped."

Emma and Elena sighed, knowing they were right.

...

 **Inside - Upstairs Hallway**

Katherine dragged Liam upstairs.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Liam asked. "I don't want any part of it."

"Shut up." Katherine told him, stopping in front of two rooms. "Which room is it?"

Liam pointed to the door in front of them. "It's that one."

...

 **Room**

Katherine walked in.

Liam stayed out in the hall.

Katherine looked around the seemingly empty room. "Where is she?"

Elizabeth stepped out of the shadows from behind Katherine. "Right here." Katherine turned to face her. "See, we knew that your compulsion over Liam would help us out in the long run." Elizabeth slowly backed out of the room into the hallway next to Liam. "But we also knew that if he knew too much about the plan, then he would have to tell you, and it would fall apart. But we didn't tell him everything, now did we, Katherine?"

Katherine rushed toward Elizabeth and Liam angrily, but she was stopped at the doorway by an invisible barrier. "What the..." Elizabeth smirked. "Stefan?"

Stefan stepped out of the shadows from behind Katherine, a stake in his hand. "Hello, Katherine."

Damon and Evelyn stepped out into view.

"Goodbye, Katherine." Liam told her tauntingly, waving, backing away, turning around, walking away, leaving.

Elizabeth smirked, walking into the room.

Katherine looked between Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Evelyn , each with a stake in their hands. "You boys don't really think that you can kill me with those, now, do you?"

"No." Damon answered.

Evelyn looked behind her toward where Isabella walked out of the closet, having a compressed air weapon aimed at Katherine's back. "But she can."

Isabella shot Katherine in the back, missing her heart, making her groan a scream of pain.

...

 **Outside**

Elena and Emma both screamed in pain, a hand going to their backs, starting to fall.

Bonnie caught Emma. "Emma!"

Jeremy caught Elena.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked worriedly. "What is it?"

Blood gathered in Emma and Elena's clothing on their backs, in the exact place Katherine had gotten hurt.

...

Jeremy and Bonnie had helped Emma and Elena to the benches nearby, helping them sit up.

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked.

Elena screamed in pain.

Emma tilted her head down to keep from screaming.

...

 **Inside - Spelled Room**

Stefan staked Katherine in the shoulder.

...

 **Outside**

Exact same wounds appeared in Emma and Elena's arms, making them scream.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

Bonnie realized. "Jeremy, it's Katherine. They're linked to Katherine. Get them to stop, now."

Jeremy ran away, leaving.

...

 **Inside - Spelled Room**

Stefan tried to stake Katherine. Katherine pushed him across the room, over a table, making them both fall.

Damon pulled the stake out of Katherine's back, trying to stake her. Katherine caught his wrist, throwing him against the wall, making him fall to the floor.

Elizabeth threw a stake toward Katherine. Katherine ducked, making the stake wedge itself into the wall behind her. Elizabeth threw another stake toward her. Katherine caught it, throwing it toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth ducked, making the stake wedge into the wall behind her.

Katherine picked up a stake that Damon had dropped, turning to try to stake Evelyn. Evelyn caught her wrist, turning the stake to aim at Katherine's heart, pushing her back against the wall so that she couldn't back away or rush to safety, nearly staking her.

Jeremy ran closer, stopping in the doorway. "Stop! You're hurting Emma and Elena. Everything you're doing to her is hurting them."

Stefan and Damon stood. They and Isabella looked at Jeremy in surprise.

Evelyn let go of Katherine.

Katherine smirked, stepping away from the wall. "You think you four are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. And something tells me that my witch is better than your witch."

Katherine took the stake from Evelyn's hands.

Stefan looked at Jeremy. "Jeremy, go check on Elena and Emma. Make sure they're okay. Go!"

Jeremy ran out, leaving.

"Let's all make sure poor Emma and Elena are okay." Katherine told them mockingly. "Just a little bit more pressure..."

Katherine slid the stake along her palm, cutting into it.

...

 **Outside**

Exact same wounds skidded across both Emma and Elena's palms, making them both gasp in pain, trying not to scream.

...

 **Inside - Spelled Room**

Evelyn hit Katherine's hand to make her drop the stake to the floor.

...

 **Outside**

Emma and Elena breathed heavily in pain.

"It hurts." Emma told them.

"I can't break the spell, Emma." Bonnie told her. "I'm sorry, but I can try to take some of the pain away. Okay? Okay." She held Emma and Elena's hands, her eyes closed. "Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda..."

...

 **Inside - Spelled Room**

Katherine picked up the stake, about to drive it through her stomach. "This is really gonna hurt."

"Wait!" Damon told her.

Katherine smirked, sitting on the couch. "Okay. So, how about that moonstone?"

...

 **Outside**

Bonnie continued to take the pain away from Emma and Elena.

Jeremy ran closer, kneeling in front of them, looking at Emma and Elena. "Are they okay?"

Emma looked toward the house. "Are they?"

"They're stuck in there with her." Jeremy answered. He looked at Bonnie. "You were right. Katherine had a witch link them to her."

Bonnie realized. "The girl I saw, the one inside." She looked at Jeremy. "Stay with them, keep pressure on their shoulders."

Bonnie turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"There's another witch here." Bonnie told them. "I'm gonna find her."

Bonnie ran away, leaving.

Jeremy looked at Elena, taking off his ring, trying to give it to her.

Elena shook her head. "No."

"Elena, take it." Jeremy told her. "We-we can call Ric, get his ring for-"

Jeremy pulled out his phone.

"No, Jeremy." Emma told her.

"Emma, listen to me." Jeremy told her. "You and Elena need these more than Ric and I do."

"No, Jeremy." Elena told him. "What we need is for you to be safe."

...

 **Inside - Spelled Room**

Katherine was still sitting on the couch, looking at the others pacing around her. "The five of us together just like old times." She looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth Petrova, my half sister." She looked at Damon, Stefan and Isabella. "And the Salvatore siblings. The sister who was my sister's best friend, the brother who loved me too much, and the one that didn't love me enough."

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Isabella told her.

"What happened to you, Isabella?" Katherine asked. "You used to be so sweet and polite and childish."

"Oh, that Isabella died a long time ago." Isabella told them.

"But you still like to play games, just like you used to." Katherine told her. "That was why you two were friends to begin with."

"We were never friends, Katherine." Isabella told her. "In the case of friendly, nice and hateless, bitchless, compulsion-less type of the word."

Katherine scoffed. "Ouch."

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked.

Katherine looked from Damon to Stefan. "Do Emma and Elena enjoy having all of you worship at their alters?"

"That was really desperate, Katherine." Elizabeth told her. "Don't you think that we can see right through you?"

"So, little sis is finally letting herself be happy for once?" Katherine asked. "I mean, you compelled Isabella to be 'friends' with you, because you didn't want her to get hurt."

"Oh, stop it." Elizabeth told her.

"Or what?" Katherine asked. "You'll hurt me? Come on, Elizabeth. Everything that I feel, Emma and Elena feel, so go ahead." She gasped, looking at Stefan and Damon. "Or better yet, I'll let both of you kiss me. They'll feel that, too." She looked at Isabella and Evelyn. "Or hit me, Evelyn. Tear my head off or rip my heart out. For destroying your perfect family. Are you prepared to do the same for Emma and Elena That's what they're gonna do, in the end, intentionally or unintentionally, and we all know it. And this time, it wouldn't be you and your brothers ruined. Because you'd rather Stefan and Damon hate you for killing them instead of hating each other because of them, wouldn't you?"

Isabella didn't get the chance to answer.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused." Stefan told her. "Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires, so what's in that for you?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf." Damon told her. "Probably should have kept him on a tighter leash."

"I'll have to remember that for next time." Katherine told them. "He's not the only wolf in town."

...

 **Study**

Tyler and Rosie were sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

Sarah and Matt were standing nearby.

"More tequila, anyone?" Matt asked.

"Way more tequila." Rosie answered, holding her glass toward Matt.

Matt smiled, pouring her a glass.

Sarah walked closer. "So, what happened to Emma and Aimee?"

"I don't know." Matt told them. "They disappeared."

Matt drank from the bottle.

"Aimee's probably drunk somewhere, and Emma's probably with Bonnie, Liam or Caroline." Tyler told them.

Matt poured alcohol onto the floor.

"Whoa." Tyler told him. "Don't do that."

"What, guys?" Matt asked. "It's a party." He looked at a picture on the desk, the same picture of Carol and Richard they had been looking at earlier. "Right, Dad? You know, looks like your dad wants a drink."

Matt poured alcohol onto the picture.

Tyler stood.

"Hey, that's not cool." Rosie told him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Come on." Matt told them. "The guy was a dick."

"Come on, you're being mean." Sarah told him. "Tyler's dad's dead."

Tyler reached for it. "Give me the picture."

Matt pulled it away from him, tequila splashing off of it, taunting, "Whoa! Remember how your dad used to slap you around?"

Matt hit Tyler in the head.

"Are you kidding?" Tyler asked.

Matt shrugged. "Just messing around."

"Yeah, well, stop." Rosie told him. Matt smiled drunkenly, cockily. "Put the picture down, man."

Matt slammed the picture down on the desk, shattering it completely.

Tyler stepped forward, placing his hands on Matt's shoulders. "Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down."

Matt pushed Tyler away. "Do something about it."

"Ty." Rosie told him, giving him a look.

Tyler knew what it meant. "I'm not gonna fight you."

Sarah stood, placing a hand on Rosie's arm. "We need to stay out of this."

Matt grabbed Tyler by the waist, taking him to the floor, punching him over and over.

...

 **Downstairs**

Caroline was walking through the party, hearing the fight.

She could hear Rosie's voice. "Matt, stop it."

...

 **Study**

Matt continued to beat Tyler.

Sarah held Rosie back.

Rosie tried to pull away. "Let go of me." Tyler kicked Matt off of him and onto the floor. Matt tried to attack Tyler again. Tyler punched him repeatedly. Rosie pushed Sarah off of her, turning to face her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Caroline ran in. "What's going on?"

Rosie pulled Tyler back.

Caroline pulled Matt back.

"Stop!" Caroline told them.

Caroline pushed Matt to the floor.

Rosie pulled Tyler further back, stepping in the middle of Caroline and Tyler.

Matt stood, trying to attack.

Caroline held him back. "Stop!"

"I can't." Matt told them. "Let me go. I have to finish."

"What the hell?" Rosie asked incredulously.

"Let me go." Matt repeated.

"What?" Caroline asked, pushing him back, elbowing him in the face hard enough to make him fall unconscious. "Matt?" She knelt next to him. "Matt? Matt?"

"How did you..." Rosie trailed off.

"Matt failed." Sarah told them. "If Matt fails, I can't."

"What?" Rosie says asked, turning around. Sarah picked up a letter opener, raising it to stab Tyler in the back. "Tyler, look out!" Tyler turned to face Sarah. Sarah stabbed him in the shoulder. Tyler pushed her back, making her fall and hit her head forcefully on the desk with a loud crack, making her fall to the floor. Rosie walked closer, looking at Tyler's wound, covered by his jacket. "Are you okay?"

Tyler nodded.

They looked at Sarah, expecting her to wake or move, but she didn't.

Tyler knelt next to her. "No, no, no. Come on, wake up." Rosie knelt on the other side of Sarah's body, unblinking. Tyler grabbed Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah. Sarah. Open your eyes. Wake up." There was no answer. "This can't happen. Oh, no, this can't be happening. This can't be happening." Rosie looked at Sarah. "Sarah! Open your eyes!"

Tyler shook Sarah's shoulder.

Rosie was trying not to panic. "Tyler..."

Tyler was in denial. "Oh, God. Oh, God, this can't be happening."

Tyler stood, pacing, his hands on his head, lowering them to his sides.

Caroline watched from where she was kneeling next to Matt's unconscious body.

Rosie put two fingers to Sarah's neck to feel for a pulse. She closed her eyes in denial when she didn't feel one.

Tyler held his head, looking up at the ceiling, yelling in pain.

"Tyler?" Rosie asked worriedly.

Tyler fell to his knees, hitting the floor.

Caroline stood. "Tyler? Tyler, what's happening?"

"Get away." Tyler told them. Rosie stood, stepping closer. Tyler held his hands up. "Get away!"

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"Tyler!" Rosie told him.

Tyler looked up with glowing gold eyes.

Caroline gasped, taking a step back.

Rosie was just as shocked, not with the appearance, but the fact that Tyler had triggered his curse.

Tyler was breathing heavily, eyes still glowing, looking over both of them.

...

 **Spelled Room**

Isabella was trying to push her hand past the barrier to no avail.

Damon was pacing, tired of being in the room, stuck with Katherine. "Damn it! Where is that witch?"

"We could play charades." Katherine told them.

"Yeah, no. I think I'll just go talk with the witch you brought." Elizabeth t9ld her walking out, leaving.

Evelyn looked at Katherine in realization. "You bargained the moonstone."

Isabella turned to face them. "What are you mumbling about over there?"

Evelyn stepped closer to Katherine. "When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help fake your death and kill the rest of them, you told Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Evelyn." Katherine told her. "2 + 2. It's always useful to have a fresh pair of eyes. And it would have worked, except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." She looked at Damon. "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." Damon replied.

Evelyn looked at Katherine. "Why do you need it back?"

"I love you in a dress." Katherine told her, trying to avoid the question. "So dashing. Does Jeremy Gilbert think so, too?"

Evelyn ignored the part about Jeremy. "What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath, Eve." Isabella told him.

Stefan shook his head. "No, he might be onto something." He looked at Katherine. "Unless it wasn't your to begin with. In 1864, you faked your death. Who were you and Elizabeth running from, Katherine?"

Katherine mouthed the next words. 'I love you.'

...

 **Downstairs**

 **(Song:) Fire In Your New Shoes - Kaskade ft. Martina of Dragonette**

Elizabeth was standing at a table alone in a room, munching on an array of fruit, wearing her mask.

Lucy walked closer, taking off her mask. "Hi."

Elizabeth looked at her confused. "Hi." Lucy smiled. "Witch working with my sister."

"Yes I am." Lucy answered. "But I can sense that you have something on you that your sister wants dearly."

Elizabeth turned to face her. "You're in a bad crowd, my friend."

"Tell me about it." Lucy told her. "But you have the moonstone on you. I can sense it. Hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy."

Bonnie approached Lucy from behind. "Maybe if you stop the spell you put on our friends."

"Look, I don't have a choice." Lucy told them. "The bitch saved my life, and now I owe her. I have to pay up. And I don't wanna end up like the last witch who refused to do what she said."

Bonnie grabbed Lucy's arm. "Release the spell."

The room started to shake and the lights started to flicker.

Elizabeth looked around.

Lucy grabbed Bonnie's arms. "Do you feel that? You can trust me." She looked at Elizabeth. "Give it to me. It's okay."

Elizabeth looked at Bonnie, not knowing what to do.

...

 **Spelled Room**

Isabella poured herself a drink. "We're missing the party."

"Ever since the night you turned, I'd figured you'd go for more of the wine flavor." Katherine told her.

Isabella looked up at the wall in front of her, turning to face Katherine. "Were you the one that spiked my drink with blood?" Katherine looked at Stefan with a knowing smirk. Stefan looked guilty. "You were, weren't you?"

Katherine looked at the drink in Isabella's hand. "I'll have one of those."

"Fine." Isabella told her. "If you tell me the truth."

"I'll give you a little hint," Katherine told her. "You've always thought it had to be either me or Lizzie, right?" Isabella tilted her head in an answer. "You were right all along."

Isabella looked at Katherine. "Why'd you slip it into my drink?"

"Your father fed you vervain." Katherine answered. "I couldn't compel you."

"Hmm." Isabella hummed sarcastically.

"But there's more to this story than you even know, a secretive truth you haven't known existed for 145 years." Katherine told her. She looked at Stefan. "Why would I care enough about you to turn you when Stefan and Damon were the only ones I really needed? Damon's even said it was just supposed to be him. But Stefan?"

Isabella turned to face Stefan in shock, realizing what Katherine meant. "You asked her to turn me?"

Katherine smirked. " technically he asked Elizabeth first but she said no, so he asked me."

Stefan hesitated for a long second. "I know I should've told you..."

Damon was as in much shock as Isabella was.

"So why didn't you?" Evelyn asked.

"I didn't want either of them to hate me any more than they already had back then." Stefan answered.

Damon turned away, processing, pouring himself a drink.

Katherine acted like nothing happened. "Now how about me?"

"Get it yourself." Isabella replied absentmindedly.

Katherine tilted her head. "Damon?"

Damon mimicked the voice of a servant boy. "Right away, Miss Katherine."

Katherine looked at Isabella smugly, smirking.

Damon handed her a glass.

"Thank you." Katherine told him, taking a drink.

Damon grabbed Katherine, pushing her against the wall, making her glass fall, trying to stake her.

Stefan stopped him. "No, no! Damon, don't!"

"Yes, Damon, please." Katherine told him.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart." Damon told her.

"God, you're hot." Katherine told him. "When did you get so hot?"

Lucy walked in, moonstone in hand. "Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken. You're free to leave."

"Thank God." Isabella told them.

Katherine walked toward Lucy.

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over." Lucy told her.

"Done." Katherine told her.

"I owe you nothing." Lucy told her.

"I said done." Katherine told her in annoyance. "Give it."

"I wouldn't do that." Evelyn told her.

Lucy handed Katherine the moonstone.

When Katherine touched it, she couldn't breathe.

"You should have told me another witch was involved." Lucy told her. "She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Wait, Emma and Elena." Stefan told her.

"They're fine," Lucy answered. Katherine fell to the floor, still suffocating until she seeped into unconsciousness. "The spell is broken. They'll heal quickly. Bonnie's with them. I apologize for my involvement."

Lucy walked out, leaving.

Isabella looked at Stefan and Damon for a moment. She looked at Stefan, hurt and a little angry, turning around, stepping over Katherine's unconscious body, walking toward the door.

"Wait." Stefan told her. "Isabella... Isabella."

Evelyn held his arm over Stefan's chest to stop him.

Isabella walked out, leaving without another word or look, leaving the boys to deal with Katherine.

...

 **Study**

Rosie was looking at Sarah's body in shock, seeming lost.

Carol was in the room.

Caroline was twisting the truth. "Matt and I were fighting. We broke up, you know. And Sarah was drunk and dancing, and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing."

"Okay, your mom's on her way, and we called Sarah's parents." Carol told her. "It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident."

Tyler walked closer. "Mom, the Sheriff's here."

Rosie looked at them.

"I'll go prepare her." Carol told them. "Just don't leave. Just stay here, okay? She's going to wanna hear the story from you."

Carol walked out, leaving.

Caroline turned to Tyler and Rosie. "Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him. I don't want him involved in any of this."

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked, walking toward her.

"I'm fixing a very bad situation." Caroline answered.

"Why?" Tyler asked. "I did this. I killed her."

"No." Caroline told him. "You didn't mean to."

"She wasn't going to stop until you were dead." Rosie told him.

"And I think it's best for everyone-" Caroline started.

"But she's dead." Tyler told her. "You don't know what that means." He nodded to his cousin. "Rosie does."

Caroline looked at Tyler levelly. "Actually, Tyler, I think I do."

Rosie shook her head. "No, you don't, Caroline."

Caroline nodded to Tyler. "Has your wound healed?"

Tyler looked down, unbuttoning the first one on his shirt, feeling along his chest. He looked up to Caroline in confusion, surprise. "How did you..."

Caroline didn't answer.

Tyler and Rosie were extremely confused.

...

 **Outside**

Lucy was leaving.

Bonnie caught up to her. "Please, wait."

Lucy turned to face her. "Hey. I'm sorry about that spell. Damn vampires. They pull you into the middle of it every time."

"How do I know you?" Bonnie asked. "When I told Elizabeth it was okay to give the stone to you, how did I know I could trust you?"

"That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?" Lucy asked.

"Being around family." Bonnie answered. "My Grams."

"My mother is Johanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila, AKA..." Lucy trailed off.

"Grams." Bonnie finished. "We're related?"

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, we kind of are. It's nice to meet you, Bonnie. Seeing you tonight was a wakeup call for me. I gotta stop letting vampires control me. So thank you for that." She turned away, but stopped, looking at Bonnie. "There's another one like us, closer to you than you think. She might need a little help along the way. And who better to learn from and teach each other if not family, no matter how distant?"

Bonnie looked at her in confusion.

Lucy winked, turning to leave.

Bonnie followed. "Please don't leave. I have so many questions." They stopped, facing each other. "I don't wanna be in the middle, either. I hate it. How do I stay out of it?"

"Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie." Lucy told her. "In the middle of it is exactly where you need to be. Take care, cos. Don't worry. You'll see me again."

Lucy winked, walking away, leaving.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Evelyn walked away from the mansion, leaving a voicemail for Isabella on her phone. "Come on, Izzy. Pick up. I'm worried about you." She hung up, sighing, turning around to see Jeremy walking closer. "Oh, hey."

 **(Song:) Brave - Tawgs Salter**

"Hey." Jeremy told her. "You got her, Evelyn. You got Katherine." Evelyn smiled. "I can see you're really excited about that."

"She's not gonna be hurt anyone anymore, Jeremy." Evelyn told him. "She's not gonna be able to make Liam do things that he don't want to do." She smiled a small smile, letting it fade. "But why does it feel like it's not over yet?"

"Because things aren't over for people living in this town for long." Jeremy answered. Evelyn tilted her head slightly. Jeremy smiled a small smile. "I was gonna head home. Can I offer you a ride?"

Evelyn sighed, nodding. "I'd love a ride home."

Jeremy and Evelyn smiled small smiles, walking off together.

Elena was standing nearby the Lockwood fountain.

Stefan walked toward her. "Elena, are you all right?"

"I'm okay." Elena told him. "Emma is okay. Bonnie took away the pain, and I think we're healing."

"I know, but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway." Stefan told her.

"We will." Elena told him. "I heard about Katherine. Is it true? Is she really gone?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. I was so worried about you."

Stefan stepped closer.

Elena stepped back. "Stefan, I..."

Stefan looked down. "Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it?"

"I want to be with you, Stefan." Elena told him. "You know that. But first, I need to wake up, and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "Yeah, I... I understand."

Elena looked at Stefan for a moment, walking away, leaving.

Stefan considered this.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Fell's Church Ruins**

Katherine woke up in the tomb.

The moonstone was on the floor next to her.

Katherine picked it up, standing, trying to walk out, but was stopped by a boundary. She couldn't leave.

Damon walked closer. "Hello, Katherine."

"Where am I?" Katherine asked.

"Where you should have been all along." Damon answered. "I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch."

"You should have killed me." Katherine told him.

"Death would have been too kind." Damon told her, starting to close the door.

"No, Damon, don't." Katherine told him. "Damon, don't. You need me. Elizabeth, Emma or Elena are in danger."

"From who?" Damon asked. Katherine didn't answer. "You're lying. You're always lying."

"Why do you think I haven't killed them?" Katherine asked. "They need to be protected."

"Then I'll protect them, while you rot in hell." Damon told her, closing the door.

Katherine yelled angrily, hitting against the door uselessly. "No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!"

The door was completely closed.

Katherine cried, hitting the door to no avail, sliding to the floor frantically, tears of anger and terror in her eyes, dreading an eternity locked away.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

Emma was sitting on a bench, pulling her mask off, looking at the blood staining her dress and skin. She sighed. When she heard something, she looked behind her. "Elena, you here?"

There was nothing there.

Emma sighed, shaking her head, standing. She heard something behind her, turning around to see someone in masquerade costume. They grabbed Emma, putting a cloth over her mouth, pulling her away, making her scream and drop her blood-stained mask on the ground.

...

 **Later**

Elena was on the phone, walking down the parking lot. "Yeah, Jeremy. I'm riding home with Emma. Yeah, you can drive Evelyn home. I'm just going to go straight to bed." She hung up, looking toward where the car that Emma had drove to the party was. Emma wasn't there. Elena looked around. "Emma? Emma. Come on. I'm tired. You have the keys." She saw Elizabeth and Emma's mask lying on the ground, walking closer. "Emma? Elizabeth! She heard someone behind her, turning to face the costumed figure. The costumed figure held a cloth over Elena's mouth, making her scream. "No!"

The costumed figure pulled Elena with it, taking her away, leaving Elizabeth and Emma's blood stained masquerade mask lying on the pavement.


	9. Rose

**Day One**

 **Morning - Secluded Country Area**

A black SUV drove on a deserted road, taking a right turn into a parking lot, pulling over next to another black vehicle.

A man got out of the SUV, closing the door, walking around to the back of the car, to the other car's window.

Another man was inside, rolling down the tinted window down a crack. "Where are they?"

"In the trunk." Man 1 answered. "I did exactly what you said."

"Good." Man 2 told him. "Put them in the back." Man 1 walked over to the SUV's trunk, opening it, revealing Elizabeth, Emma and Elena, still in their blood stained clothes. Man 1 lifted Elena from the trunk, carrying her to the other car. Man 2 popped open the trunk of his car with a button from the inside. Man 1 put Elena inside, walking back to the SUV, lifting Emma and Elizabeth out of the trunk, walking over to the other car, putting them in that trunk next to Elena. He closed the trunk, walking toward Man 2 in the car, talking through the cracked tinted window. "Thank you for your help."

"Is there anything else?" Man 1 asked.

"One more thing" Man 2 answered. "Come closer. Please." Man 1 leaned closer. Man 2 rolled down the window all of the way, using his gloved hand to wave the man forward even more. "Closer."

Man 1 leaned closer.

Man 2 bared his vampire fangs, biting him on the neck, feeding, careful not to go into the sunlight that was outside of the car, ignoring the kicks against the car and the screams until he killed Man 1, pushing the body to the ground, rolling the window back up, driving away with Elizabeth, Emma and Elena still in the back, unwaken by the noise.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Bathroom**

 **(Song:) We Rule the World - Dragonette**

Jeremy was brushing his teeth, rinsing out his mouth with water once he finished. He put his toothbrush down, looking into the mirror in front of him, taking a deep breath, turning toward Emma and Elena's bedroom door, knocking. "Yo, Emma, Elena!"

There was no answer.

Jeremy opened the door, peering inside to see that neither of the beds had been slept in and that her his sisters weren't there, and hadn't been all night. He was unsuspecting, figuring that they would have been with Stefan or Tyler. He sighed, shaking his head, turning away.

...

 **Forbes House - Eliza's Room**

Liam was getting ready for school.

Isabella and Caroline were standing behind her in the room.

Isabella looked at Liam . "Gotta admit, even I was impressed with your handiwork yesterday, Human Ken."

Liam turned toward them, smiling. "All I had to do was follow directions."

Caroline shook her head teasingly. "Humble. Always humble." Liam smiled. "And while you were crucial in helping us take down Katherine last night, we weren't able to stop everything. Sarah attacked Tyler, and he pushed her away, and she tripped, and she fell, and she hit her head."

"Does Matt remember anything?" Liam asked.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out." Caroline answered. "But I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

"Yeah, I don't understand that." Isabella told them. "The guy is a tool."

"Gee, duh." Caroline told them. "Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death just opens up questions that he can't answer, and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf? Or that Rosie could turn into a werewolf if she killed someone?"

"Well, no." Liam answered.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to vampire boulevard." Caroline told them. "I thought I was thinking fast on my feet."

"Where is your mom?" Isabella asked.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley." Liam answered. "They haven't found her body yet."

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking." Isabella told them. "Tragic." She looked at Caroline. "Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

"They were more gold with amber highlights." Caroline told them.

Isabella nodded sarcastically. "Oh."

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" Liam asked.

"Only on a full moon." Isabella answered. "But now he has increased strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him and Rosie. I hope he was more forthcoming to them than my family has been to me."

Isabella crossed her arms over her chest.

Liam looked at her sympathetically. "How are you, Isabella?"

"Pissed at Stefan." Isabella answered. "Avoiding him and Damon. Eve wants to talk about what I found out, but I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna forget about it for the time being."

"We can take a hint." Liam told her.

"Then take the hint." Liam told them.

Liam and Caroline nodded.

...

 **Foyer**

Liam, Isabella and Caroline walked toward the door.

Isabella looked at Caroline. "Do Rosie and Tyler know about us?" Caroline didn't answer, texting someone. "Hey!" Caroline looked up. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, really." Caroline answered. "I was just planning to leave the rest for Emma to deal with, since they know that she knows, and they trust her more than anyone right now."

"Yeah, but we agreed that Emma wouldn't tell them about us." Isabella told them.

"Then I don't think she did." Caroline told them. "They seemed really freaked out, and honestly, I felt kind of bad for them."

Liam hesitated, obviously feeling the same. "We're late for school."

"Right." Isabella told him. "Liam, if you want to drop the hint to your guys' mom that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine... might save your mom some time."

Isabella opened the door for them.

Liam and Caroline walked out, leaving.

Isabella walked out, leaving, closing the door behind them.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Tyler and Rosie walked toward the school.

"How can you even think about going to school today?" Rosie asked. "After last night..."

Tyler seemed scared and freaked out, controlling it fairly well, looking at Rosie. "I have to keep pretending everything's okay." Rosie looked at him in concern. Tyler looked away, forcing himself to push the emotions down and lock them away. "Look, let's just go, okay?"

Rosie nodded timidly.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Tyler walked down the hallway.

There were MISSING signs of Aimee Bradley.

Sarah's locker was covered with pictures, memorial candles, and stuffed animals.

Rosie was standing at her locker, a few lockers away from Sarah's memorial locker. She looked incredibly guilty, looking down.

Tyler walked toward his locker on the other side of the hall. He became so overwhelmed he accidentally broke the combo lock off of his locker.

Rosie looked over her shoulder toward Tyler.

Tyler was trying to keep himself from freaking out.

Rosie sighed, pushing her books back into her locker, closing and locking it, walking toward Tyler, trying to make him feel better. "You're pretty handy."

Tyler chuckled without humor, startled.

Caroline was down the hall, looking toward them.

Tyler noticed her, looking at Rosie. "She knew something about last night, Rose. Find out what it is. I'm gonna go try and find Emma."

Rosie nodded.

Tyler walked away, leaving.

Rosie watched him go sadly, sighing.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan was at his locker, closing and locking it.

Jeremy walked toward him.

"Hey, Jeremy." Stefan told her.

"Hey, Stefan." Jeremy told him, leaning against the lockers. "Look, Emma and Elena have got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for them. Jenna's cool with you and Elena, and she's okay with it if Emma stays there for Isabella or Elizabeth, but you guys are pushing it."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Emma and Elena." Jeremy answered. "Look, I'm glad you and Elena are back together, and that Emma gets along with Isabella and Elizabeth, but if they're gonna be sleeping over..."

"Wait, wait." Stefan told him. "Hold on a minute. We're not back together."

Jeremy frowned in confusion. "Wait. They didn't stay at your place last night?"

"No." Stefan answered. "I mean, I saw them at the party, but that was it. They didn't sleep over."

"'Cause their beds hadn't been slept in, and Mrs. Lockwood said that Emma's car was still in the driveway, but that she hadn't stayed over with Tyler or Rosie." Jeremy told him. Stefan frowned in confusion. Both of them started to get worried. "Where the hell are they, then?"

...

 **Eden, Virginia**

 **House - Outside**

The vampire's black car was outside the house that was in the middle of nowhere.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

The house was large and looked as if it had been lavish when it had first been built, but it was worn away and tattered now.

The vampire carried Emma's unconscious body into the living room, lying her on the couch next to Elena and Elizabeth.

Elena was untied, starting to wake, groggy and slow.

The vampire started to untie Emma's wrists and ankles.

Elena noticed him, waking even more. "What do you want?"

The vampire put a finger to his lips. "Shh."

"Please." Elena told him. "We're hurt."

"I know." The vampire told her, transforming, looking over Emma's bloodstained dress. "Just a taste."

"No!" Elena told him.

The vampire grabbed Emma, trying to bite and feed, waking her instantly.

Emma struggled to push the vampire away.

Elizabeth woke up giving him an aneurysm.

A woman walked in, looking at the vampire. "Trevor! Elizabeth Enough!" Elizabeth stopped once Trevor let Emma go. Emma sat up, sliding closer to Elena. Elena held her arms in relief. "Control yourself."

The woman walked closer.

Trevor stood, looking at the woman. "Buzz kill."

Trevor walked out, leaving.

Emma looked at the woman. "What do you want with us?"

The woman looked at Emma. "Oh, my God. You look just like her." She looked at Elena, smirking. "Close enough." She looked at Elizabeth. "Nice to see you again."

"Please, whatever you want-" Elena started.

"Be quiet." The woman told them.

"I'm not Katherine." Emma told her. "My name's Emma Gilbert. This is my sister, Elena." Elena stood to face the woman. "You don't have to do this."

"I know who you are." The woman told them. "I said be quiet."

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

The woman backhand punched Elena in the face so hard she sent her spinning and landing face first on the couch. "I want you to be quiet." She gave Emma a look. "I'd sit down and do as I say before that happens to you."

Emma held Elena's now unconscious body, looking at the woman nervously.

Elizabeth looked nervous.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Stefan, Damon, and Evelyn were talking about the current dilemma. Stefan, Damon and Evelyn were standing.

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan told them.

"Katherine's in the tomb." Damon told them. "Trust me, I'm the one who shut her in."

"Did you?" Evelyn asked.

"Did I what, Evelyn?" Damon asked.

"I know the hold Katherine has on you." Evelyn told him.

"She's in the tomb, period." Damon told them. "End of story. But she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?" Evelyn asked.

"Elizabeth, Emma or Elena are in danger." Damon answered.

"What?" Evelyn asked. "And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie." Damon told them in defense. "How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?"

"We have to talk to her." Stefan told them.

"No, no." Evelyn told them. "Let me tell you how that's gonna go. We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release, which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her, and she's gonna get out and kill us. This is exactly what she wants."

"I don't really care." Stefan told them.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Evelyn told him.

Stefan pointed at them, starting to back away. "It's Elizabeth, Emma and Elena." He turned around. Isabella appeared in his way. Stefan took a step back, looking at her in surprise. Isabella tilted her head. "Isabella..."

"Couldn't you have given me a call, brother?" Isabella asked.

"You've been screening my calls since last night." Stefan told her. "I knew you weren't gonna answer my call for help now."

Evelyn stood, stepping closer but keeping her distance. "That's why I called her."

Stefan looked at Isabella. "I still didn't know you would care."

Isabella shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know why. It's not like I just found out my brother asked my friend and a nasty, manipulative, slutty bitch to slip me vampire blood 145 years ago so I would turn into a vampire, and that same brother kept that a secret from me for that long. Oh, wait, that's exactly what is it." Stefan looked incredibly guilty. "But I guess I should thank you instead of blame you. You see, it's not the fact that you asked Elizabeth or Katherine to turn me that gets to me. It's the fact that you've kept it a secret."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Stefan admitted.

"You?" Isabella asked. "I don't want you to say anything. But I'll say, 'I have a new and better idea rather than us going to ask help from the nasty, manipulative slutty bitch herself.'"

"Us?" Stefan repeated.

Damon walked closer. "What devious plan do you got cooking up?"

"The devious plan comes up later on." Isabella told them. "Now... Go find Bonnie, ask her to do a locator spell." She looked at Evelyn. "You, Eve, are gonna help us, 'cause if this is the same people that were after Katherine and Elizabeth before..."

"It puts them at 500 years or older and older than Elizabeth." Evelyn finished. "I'll go. And you still haven't explained about the 'us'."

"Well, I'll even go with you to help get them back." Isabella told them.

Stefan and Damon spoke together in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes!" Isabella answered exaggeratingly. "Go!"

Stefan and Damon looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled a small smile. "I think the words that you're looking for are, 'Thank you, Evelyn, for giving Isabella the call for help and being the only one that could get through to her right now'. You're welcome." Evelyn and Isabella looked at each other, smirking. "I'll go find Bonnie."

Evelyn walked away, leaving.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Caroline was in the hallway, looking at Sarah's memorial locker.

Rosie joined her. "Caroline, hey."

"Hey." Caroline told her.

"Have you seen Emma?" Rosie asked.

"No." Caroline answered. "She didn't come in today, and she's not answering her phone. I'm sorry. How are you and Tyler doing?"

"Not good." Rosie answered.

"How's your mom?" Caroline asked. "My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah."

"How did you know?" Rosie asked.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"About Tyler." Rosie answered. "About me. How did you know?"

"Know what?" Caroline asked. "That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you two."

Rosie shook her head. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Look, it was an accident, okay?" Caroline asked. "And I've got to run. Just... please don't blame yourself."

Caroline walked away, leaving.

Rosie watched her go in confusion.

...

 **Eden, Virginia**

 **House - Living Room**

Emma was holding onto Elena's unconscious body protectively. Elizabeth was pacing back and forth nervously. They could hear the woman and Trevor talking from outside the room.

"How're the girls?" The woman asked of Trevor.

"One's still passed out. Elizabeth is pacing." Trevor answered. "Emma is holding onto Elena." He scoffed. "Thinks she can protect her."

"You didn't touch them, did you?" The woman asked.

"Give me some credit." Trevor told her. Emma slowly let go of Elena, slipping off the couch, walking toward the door. Elizabeth followed. "So you called him?"

"No." The woman answered. "I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

...

 **Hallway**

Emma and Elizabeth walked through the hallway toward the other room, still able to hear their conversation.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked.

Emma frowned in confusion looking at Elizabeth who looked frightened.

"They say he got it." The woman told him.

"Wonderful." Trevor told her. "And then what?"

"So, that's it, Trevor." The woman answered. Emma inched closer. "He either did, or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late." Trevor told her. "We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this."

"I'm sick of running." The woman told him.

"Yeah?" Trevor asked. "Well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah is old school." the woman told him. "If he accepts our deal, we're free." The weak floorboards creaked underneath Emma's feet. The woman heard her. "You!" She walked out of the other room to walk toward Emma and Elizabeth in the hall. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you, your friend and you sister are getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

Emma didn't answer, asking her own. "Who's Elijah?"

The woman swallowed. "He's your worst nightmare. I'm surprised Elizabeth here hasn't told you about him."

The woman walked away, leaving.

Emma took a deep breath, not knowing what to make of this.

Elizabeth looked scared.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Jeremy and Bonnie were setting up a map and candles on a couple of desks.

Evelyn and Liam were getting weapons from Alaric's classroom closet.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the locator spell." Bonnie answered. "You're blood related."

Stefan walked in.

Evelyn and Liam walked closer with two duffle bags of weapons each.

"All right, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within ten minutes." Liam told them.

"We've got weapons." Evelyn told them. "He said Liam and I could raid his vampire hunter weapon store for you guys."

Liam held the bags toward Stefan.

Stefan took it, putting it over his shoulders, holding the others in his hands.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy. "Are you ready?" Bonnie took Jeremy's hand, using the knife to cut across his hand. Jeremy flinched, letting the blood drip onto the map. The blood slid across the map to Eden, Virginia. "There. They're there."

"No, Bonnie." Liam told her. "We need a more exact location than that."

"That's as close as I can get." Bonnie told them.

"We can map it." Evelyn told them. "Ariel view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area."

Stefan pointed at Evelyn. "Perfect. Call me with whatever you find."

"What?" Jeremy asked. "No, no, I'm coming with you." Jeremy told them.

"No, Jeremy, you're not." Evelyn told him.

"No, I'm not gonna just sit here." Jeremy told them. "What if they're hurt? Okay? Or worse? What if they're..."

Jeremy couldn't bring himself to ask if they were dead.

Evelyn shook his head. "They're not. But we're not putting anyone else in danger."

Stefan looked at the others aside from Evelyn. "You guys go back to the boarding house. We'll call you the minute we find them."

"Well, you guys can't do this alone." Liam told them.

Damon opened the door, revealing him and Isabella in the hall behind him. "They're not. Let's go."

"You're coming with us?" Stefan asked.

Damon gave him a serious look. "It's Elizabeth, Emma and Elena."

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) Wolf Like Me - TV On the Radio**

Tyler was playing basketball with other guys. He used super strength to jump up and slam dunk the ball into the net.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" A guy asked. "Where did that come from? How'd you do that?"

Tyler noticed Caroline, no longer playing, walking toward her, between the buses, unseen by others.

"Hey." Caroline told him. "Um... are you okay?"

"I heard you talking to Rosie earlier." Tyler told her. "You lied to her. Why?"

"Look, Tyler..." Caroline trailed off. "I think that you misunderstood me at the party. I get it. It was very traumatic."

"You're lying." Tyler told her.

Caroline shook her head. "Nope. But I'm late."

Caroline turned to leave.

Tyler grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hey!" Caroline twisted Tyler's arm around, pushing him to the ground. Tyler stood in confusion. "How did you... You're stronger than me?"

"Please." Caroline told him. "That was nothing."

"Listen, if you know something, you've got to tell me, because I can't handle this." Tyler told her.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, but I think that you're still in shock over Sarah dying, and it's understandable." Caroline told him.

Tyler looked at Caroline angrily, walking away. He kicked a garbage can with super strength, making it fly through the air and hit a car several feet away, setting off the car alarm as the can fell to the ground.

Everyone looked at Tyler in confusion.

Tyler looked at Caroline, walking away, leaving.

Caroline sighed, looking down.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **On the Road - Damon's Camaro**

 **(Song:) Love Song - Cruel Black Doves**

Damon was driving.

Stefan was in the passenger seat.

Isabella and Evelyn were in the back.

Evelyn was holding a device in his hand. "Alaric sure likes his weapons."

"What the hell is that?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or grenade launcher or something like that." Evelyn answered.

"Weird." Isabella told them.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked.

"About 80 miles." Damon answered.

"Who do you think took them?" Isabella asked.

"Someone from Elizabeth and Katherine's past." Evelyn answered. "She said they was running from someone. Either they got the wrong girls, or they are just as confused as we all were to see them."

Stefan looked between them. "Thank you for helping me."

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing?" Damon asked. "The cliche of it all makes me itch."

"Oh, come on, Damon." Stefan told him. "We all know that Evelyn being in this car has absolutely everything to do with Jeremy, because she has a crush on Jeremy. Just like we know that Isabella being in this car has absolutely everything to do with the two of us, because she doesn't want us to go through the pain of losing the girls we love. And just like we know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with all of the above. Damon, you are here because you want to save Emma, the girl you love."

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." Isabella told them tauntingly in boredom.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant." Stefan told her. "Isabella, I know you're hurt and angry with me."

"I'm not hurt." Isabella told them.

"That's your first lie today." Stefan told her. "You're just pretending that you're not hurt. Anybody would be hurt with what you found out yesterday. Let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about." Isabella told them.

"That's not true." Stefan told her. "I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, why are you even here? Because you're helping your brothers save the girls they love even while hating me? Is it because you'd do anything to keep our family intact?" Isabella didn't answer, sighing, leaning her head back against the seat. "I mean, come on, Isabella, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding."

"Keep it up, Stefan." Isabella told him. "I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in."

"No, you see, that's the beauty of it." Stefan told her. "You can't."

Isabella kicked against Stefan's seat. She looked at Evelyn. "I should've brought my own car."

Evelyn and Damon smirked.

Damon continued to drive them on.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Jeremy and Bonnie were setting up a spell on the table.

Liam walked toward them, looking at his phone. "Look, I pulled this up based on that spot on the map." He showed them the old house on the map on her phone. "There's nothing for miles except this old house."

"Did you send it to Isabella?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Liam answered.

Jeremy was still worried.

Liam sat down in front of him, looking at him sympathetically and reassuringly. "Hey, they're gonna be fine."

"You don't know that." Jeremy told them.

"No, I don't." Liam agreed sadly.

Bonnie took out the grimoire, putting it on the table with the spell, that held Elizabeth, Emma and Elena's hairbrushes and candles, and a piece of paper with a written note in the middle.

"What is all this?" Liam asked.

"There's something else I wanna try." Bonnie told them.

"I don't get it." Liam told them.

"I know it's crazy, but I might be able to get them a message." Bonnie told them, crumpling the note in her hand, putting her hand above the candles, opening her hand, closing her eyes for the spell.

Bonnie's nose started to bleed.

"Bonnie?" Liam asked. Bonnie didn't answer. "Bonnie. Bonnie? Bonnie?"

The paper burned in Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie seemed to be in a trance, unable to pull herself out.

Liam tried to stop Bonnie.

The paper burned away, disappearing.

"Bonnie." Liam told her. Bonnie smiled a small smile, falling back into Liam's arms, unconscious. "Bonnie! Bonnie!"

"Bonnie?" Jeremy asked.

The two looked at each other in confusion, concerned.

...

 **Eden, Virginia**

 **House - Living Room**

The woman was tidying the place.

Elizabeth, Emma and Elena walked closer.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." The woman told them, walking along.

"Why won't you?" Elena asked.

"That's another one." The woman told them.

Elizabeth walked closer. "You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell them what you want with us."

"I personally want nothing." The woman told them. "I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who?" Elena asked.

Emma walked closer. "Elijah?"

Elena frowned in confusion.

The woman chuckled, pointing at Emma and Elizabeth. "Two points for the eavesdroppers."

Elena sighed. "Who is he?" She walked closer. "Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of the vampires." The woman answered. "The Originals."

"What do you mean, 'The Originals'?" Elena asked.

"Again with the questions." The woman told them. "Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history? Elizabeth really never explained anything."

"So you know Isabella, Stefan and Damon." Elena concluded.

"I know of them." The woman answered. "The one I know personally is Evelyn Zhu. She's one of my friend's family."

"Friend?" Emma repeated, stepping closer. It took her a second to realize. "Pearl?"

"Mm-hmm." The woman answered.

Elizabeth, Emma and Elena walked closer.

"Who are the Originals?" Elena asked.

The woman sighed, turning to face them. "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using the three of you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why us?" Emma asked.

The woman looked at Elena and Emma. "Because one of you is a Petrova Doppelganger and the other is a twin, don't know which one of you it is." She looked at Elizabeth. "And you're the one that got away. You're the keys to breaking the curse."

"Curse?" Elena repeated. "The Sun and the Moon curse?"

The woman sighed. "Oh, you do know your history."

"What do you mean, we're the keys?" Emma asked. "The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse." Elizabeth told them. "The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"The blood of the Doppelganger." The woman explained. She looked at Elena and Emma. "One Of you is the Doppelganger." She looked at Elizabeth. "Which means, in order to break the curse, one the two of you have to die."

Emma and Elena were in shocked denial.

Elizabeth sighed worriedly.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Forbes House - Foyer**

Caroline walked in. "Mom? Liam?" She sensed something, cautiously walking further into the house. Tyler was behind her. Caroline turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I know." Tyler told her.

"Breaking and entering the Sheriff's house?" Caroline asked. "That move will win you an award."

"Go ahead." Tyler told her. "Keep dodging, keep changing the subject. But I know. You're just like me, aren't you?"

"No." Caroline answered.

"Keep it up, but I'm not buying it." Tyler told her. "I saw how strong you were. I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth."

"Tyler..." Caroline trailed off.

"You're a werewolf." Tyler told her. "Say it."

Caroline started to laugh. "What?"

Tyler pushed Caroline against the wall angrily. "Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying." Caroline told him.

"Say it!" Tyler told her, hitting the wall next to her head, hard, making a picture to fall to the floor and break.

Caroline grabbed Tyler, turning around to push him against the wall where she had been, transforming, pushing him to the floor. "I'm not a werewolf, okay?"

Caroline let her face return to normal.

Tyler looked at her in shock.

...

 **Eden, Virginia**

 **House - Living Room**

Emma and Elena were still interrogating the woman.

"Tell us more." Elena told her.

Trevor walked in. "Captivity has made them pushy, eh?" Elizabeth, Emma and Elena turned to face him. Trevor picked up a board from the floor. "What do you want to know, sweethearts?"

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked.

"The Originals." Trevor answered.

"Yeah, she said that." Emma told him. "What does that mean?"

Trevor put the board down, walking closer. "The first family." He kicked some books out of the way, making them clatter away, pointing at the woman. "The Old World. Rose and I pissed them off."

Rose gave Trevor a look. "Mm-mm."

"Correction, I pissed them off." Trevor told them. "Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead."

Trevor tossed a book to the floor.

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"He made the same mistake countless others did." Rose answered. "He trusted Katerina Petrova."

Emma realized. "Katherine."

"Mm-hmm." Rose answered. "The one and only. The first Petrova Doppelganger."

Rose walked away.

"I helped her and Elisaveta escape her fate." Trevor told them. "And now I've, sorry, we've, been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose told them, walking out, leaving.

Trevor put a book onto the table, looking at Elizabeth, Emma and Elena, smiling, following Rose, leaving.

Emma and Elena looked at Elizabeth, taking a deep breath.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Lockwood Mansion - Rosie's Room**

 **(Song:) In My Veins (feat. Erin McCarley) - Andrew Belle**

Rosie's bed was covered with old Lockwood Journals and research.

Rosie was lying on her bed, reading yet another journal.

She read certain passages in the journals.

 **compulsion...**

 **Salvatore siblings...**

 **Stefan...**

 **Isabella...**

 **Damon...**

 **Evelyn Zhu...**

 **Pearl and Anna...**

 **transformations...**

 **Werewolf curse...**

 **tonight is the full moon...**

 **moonstone...**

 **Katherine Pierce...**

 **Elizabeth Pierce...**

 **vampires...**

Rosie was overwhelmed.

Rosie saw a sketch of a vampire and a werewolf facing each other in a drawing in the journal, picking it up. She looked at it, overwhelmed, but she no longer. She knew the truth.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Nicola's Room**

Bonnie was lying in bed, slowly waking up.

Liam was sitting next to her with a glass of water, handing it to Bonnie. "Here, drink this."

"Thanks." Bonnie told him, slowly drinking.

"I took Jeremy home." Liam told her. "I rushed back here so I could be here when you woke up. What happened? You scared the hell out of us."

"It's nothing." Bonnie told him.

"It wasn't nothing, Bonnie." Liam told her.

"I've been doing a lot of magic lately." Bonnie told her. "It wears me down."

"When I'm worn down, I take a nap." Liam told her. "You were... You were unconscious."

"Witchcraft has its limits." Bonnie told her. "If I push too hard, it pushes back."

"How do you know all this?" Liam asked.

Bonnie looked at the grimoire. "It's all in here. It's like a reminder that I'm not invincible." She looked at Liam. "Please don't... don't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Liam asked.

"Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that." Bonnie answered.

"By certain people, you mean Damon." Liam told her.

"I mean, anyone that can hurt me." Bonnie told him.

"Yeah, but even if I kept your secret, Jeremy saw what happened." Liam told her.

"We'll just tell them I was feeling ill, and I fainted." Bonnie told him. "All right? I don't want anyone to worry about me. Okay?"

Liam nodded understandingly. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"It's hard, you know?" Bonnie asked. "My Grams is gone and my dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this."

Liam took Bonnie's hand, shaking his head. "You're not alone, Bonnie. I promise. Besides Elizabeth is happy to help you out." Bonnie smiled a small smile. "Do you think that worked?"

"I have no idea." Bonnie admitted.

Bonnie and Liam managed small smiles.

...

 **Eden, Virginia**

 **House - Parlor**

Emma and Elizabeth sat on the couch, sighing.

Elena sat next to them. She looked uncomfortable, pulling something out from under her, showing the folded up piece of paper to Elizabeth and Emma.

They looked at her in confusion.

Elena unfolded the note, reading, smiling hopefully, looking at them, putting a finger to her lips, handing the note to Elizabeth.

They read the note.

 **Helps is coming for you.**

 **-B**

They looked at Elena in surprise.

Elena nodded.

Elena, Elizabeth and Emma smiled small, hopeful smiles.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **On the Road**

Damon's Camaro drove down the road.

...

 **Damon's Camaro**

 **(Song:) Blood - Editors**

Damon was driving.

Stefan was in the passenger seat.

Isabella and Evelyn were in the back.

Isabella was looking at her phone. "We're getting close. Liam said there's an access road just past mile marker six." She took out a blood bag, drinking. Stefan looked at her through the rearview mirror. Isabella looked up at him through the mirror, swallowing. "If you want some, just ask."

"I want some." Stefan told her.

"Ah, that's so sweet." Isabella told them sarcastically. She looked from Stefan to Damon. "You're both gonna be all big and strong and save your girls. But don't worry. We've got your back. It'll be fine."

"I'm not joking." Stefan told them. "I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength."

Isabella looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn shrugged.

Isabella cautiously handed Stefan the blood bag.

Stefan took a drink without problem.

Damon took the blood bag from Stefan. "Does Elena know you're drinking blood?"

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan told them.

There was a long, awkward pause.

"Hmm, how romantic." Damon told them sarcastically, taking a drink from the blood bag. "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan asked.

Damon held the blood bag back toward Evelyn. "Yes, Stefan, exactly." Evelyn took the blood bag. "Back when you secretly asked Katherine and Elizabeth to turn Izzy and you put blood into me so we could be big, bad vampires. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy." Evelyn took a drink. "By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot."

"I guess he found something else to live for." Stefan told them.

There was a long, awkward pause.

Evelyn handed the blood bag back to Isabella. "You can have your blood bag back now."

Isabella took it, turning it over to reveal the blood bag was empty. She gave them a look.

Evelyn smirked, looking away.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **House - Living Room**

Rose was grabbing bags and things off of the floor, placing them in a chair nearby.

Emma, Elizabeth and Elena were sitting in chairs nearby.

Trevor walked in, panicking. "He's here." Emma, Elizabeth and Elena looked up. "This was a mistake."

"No." Rose told him. "I told you I would get you out of this-"

"No!" Trevor told her. "He wants me dead, Rose."

Rose pointed at Elizabeth, Emma and Elena. "He wants them more."

"I can't do this." Trevor told her. "You give them to him. He'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

Rose walked closer, taking Trevor's hands in hers. "Hey. What are we?"

Trevor closed his eyes, breathing heavily, nodding, opening his eyes. "We're family. Forever."

Emma and Elena looked at each other, seeming affected.

Rose nodded to Trevor.

There was a pounding on the door in the distance.

They jumped.

Elena took Elizabeth and Emma's hand.

Rose and Trevor were frightened.

"You're scared." Elena told them.

Rose ignored them, looking at Trevor. "Stay here with them. And don't make a sound."

Rose walked out, leaving.

Elizabeth, Emma and Elena looked at each other nervously.

...

 **Foyer**

The door opened as if on its own or by being blown by a breeze.

A man in an expensive suit walked in. He looked around, smirking.

...

Rose walked toward the man.

"Rose-Marie." The man told her. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yes, in here." Rose answered. "You have to forgive the house."

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt?" The man asked. "I completely understand."

...

 **Parlor**

The man and Rose walked in, taking a seat.

"So, tell me, what is it that give you the courage to call me?" The man asked.

"I wanted my freedom." Rose answered. "I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?"

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet." The man answered. "What is his name these days? Trevor? If I so see fit."

"Katerina and Elisaveta Petrova." Rose told him.

"I'm listening." The man told her.

"They didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose told him.

"Continue." The man told her.

"They survived." Rose told him.

"Where are they p?" The man asked.

Rose looked at him in confusion. "You don't seem surprised by this."

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina and Elisaveta." The man told her. "Do you have them in your possession?"

"Somewhat." Rose answered. "But I have better. I have the Doppelganger/twin and Elisaveta Petrova."

"That's impossible." The man told her. "Their family line ended with them. I know that for fact."

"The facts are wrong." Rose told him.

"Well, show them to me." The man told her.

"Elijah, you are a man of honor." Rose told him. "You should be trusted, but I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah told her.

Rose nodded. "Follow me."

...

 **Living Room**

Elizabeth, Emma and Elena were standing, nervous.

Trevor was pacing nearby.

Elijah and Rose walked in.

Elijah stopped when he saw Elizabeth, Emma and Elena, looking between them. He rushed in front of Emma.

Emma didn't move.

Elijah leaned his head in between Emma and Elena's, listening for a heartbeat and smelling their scent. He stepped back. "Human." Emma and Elena breathed heavily. "It's impossible." Elijah looked at Emma revealing she was the Doppelganger and Elena was the twin, smiling a small smile. "Hello, there."

...

 **Woods**

Damon's Camaro was parked.

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn were getting their things, their weapon bags.

"The house should be just beyond those trees." Evelyn told them. "Wait. I got a lot more experience than all of you do with those sorts of things."

"What is your point?" Damon asked.

"My point is, as we've said before, whoever has Elizabeth, Emma and Elena is probably who was after Katherine and Elizabeth in 1864 and before that." Evelyn answered.

"And?" Isabella asked.

"And, as we've also said before, it puts them at 500 years old and strong." Evelyn told them. "Are you guys sure you want to this?"

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it." Stefan answered.

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out." Evelyn told them.

"All right, then I won't come out." Stefan told him

"So noble, Stefan." Isabella told him sarcastically.

"Izzy, I know you're hurt and angry right now, but I can't think of a better reason to die." Stefan told her. He looked between them. "But if you three want to stay here, I'll totally understand."

Evelyn pulled his duffle bag over her shoulder, rolling her eyes slightly, walking toward the house.

Stefan followed without hesitation.

Damon and Isabella exchanged a look, following them.

...

 **House - Living Room**

Elijah walked toward Emma and Elizabeth. "Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

Elena stepped around Elijah, looking at Rose and Trevor pleadingly. "Please, don't let him take them."

Rose looked down.

Emma swallowed.

"One last piece of business." Elijah told them. "Then we're done."

Elijah turned to face Trevor.

Trevor took a deep breath. "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." Elijah walked closer. "I'm truly sorry."

"Oh, your apologizes are not necessary." Elijah told him.

Trevor nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is." Elijah walked around Trevor. "You trusted me with Katerina and Elisaveta, and I failed you."

"Well, yes." Elijah agreed. "You are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honor." He stepped back in front of Trevor. "Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg for your forgiveness." Trevor told him.

"So granted." Elijah told him.

Elijah swung his arm against Trevor's neck, decapitating him, killing him.

Trevor's head rolled onto the floor.

Trevor's body fell to the floor.

Elena backed away out of instinct, gasping.

Rose screamed, crying in devastation, looking at Elijah in hate. "You..."

"Don't, Rose." Elijah told her. Rose stopped where she was. "Now that you are free." Elijah held his hands toward Emma and Elizabeth. "Come."

"No." Emma told him. "What about the moonstone?"

Elijah walked closer. "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it." Emma answered. "And I know where it is."

Elijah nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Yes."

"I can help you get it." Emma told him.

"Tell me where it is." Elijah told her.

Emma shook her head. "It doesn't work that way."

Elijah sighed, startled and amused. "Are you negotiating with me?"

Elijah looked at Elena.

Elena swallowed.

Elizabeth looked amused but frightened.

Elijah turned to Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose told him.

Elijah tried to compel Emma, but nothing happened. He tried to compel Elena, but nothing happened. He looked at Elena's necklace. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He pulled Elena's necklace off of her. He grabbed Emma's necklace, pulling off her bracelet. "On your neck also?" He tossed them further into the house. He grabbed Emma by her hair. Elizabeth stepped forward. "I wouldn't." Elizabeth stopped, looking at Emma worriedly. Elijah compelled Emma. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins." Emma answered calmly.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked.

"It's with Katherine." Emma answered.

"Interesting." Elijah told them, letting go of Emma. They heard glass shattering throughout the house. Elena jumped at the sudden noise. Elijah backed away from Emma and Elizabeth, looking at Rose. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose told him.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know." Rose told him.

Emma, Elizabeth and Elena looked at each other with a little relief, trying to hide it from them.

Elijah grabbed Emma and Elizabeth by their arms, pulling them out of the room. "Move."

Elena was about to follow but a look from both Elizabeth and Emma stopped her.

...

 **Foyer**

Elijah pulled Emma and Elizabeth out into the foyer.

Rose followed.

There was the sound of vampires rushing around them at a speed they couldn't see who it was.

Elijah pushed Emma and Elizabeth into her arms. "Rose."

"I don't know who it is." Rose told her.

They heard Isabella's voice from upstairs. "Up here."

Elijah rushed upstairs, but didn't see anyone.

They heard Evelyn's voice from downstairs. "Down here."

Elijah turned to face the downstairs.

Isabella appeared on the stairs above Elijah, shooting a stake toward him.

Elijah rushed to turn to face her, using his hand to receive the stake instead of his chest. He heard vampires rushing behind him, turning around.

Emma, Elizabeth and Rose had disappeared.

Elijah heard a vampire rushing, turning around.

Isabella had disappeared.

...

 **Hallway 1**

Damon had Emma against the wall, a finger over her lips to tell her to be quiet.

Emma looked at Damon in relief that she tried to hide, but couldn't manage to do so well.

...

 **Hallway 2**

Stefan had Elizabeth against the wall, a finger over her lips to tell her to be quiet. Elena next to him.

Elizabeth looked at them in relief, nodding small, barely noticeable nods.

...

 **Hallway 3**

Evelyn had Rose against the wall, a hand over her mouth to keep her from making a noise. She recognized her, mouthing his words. 'I know you.'

Rose nodded.

...

 **Foyer**

Elijah looked around the empty foyer, speaking to the others in the house. "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me." He raised his arms in a shrug. "You can't. Do you hear that?" He broke the wooden coat rack into a stake meant for them. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So, I want the girls. I'm gonna count to three, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Isabella stepped into view at the top of the staircase, holding two vervain grenades in her hands. She looked at Elijah, smirking, nodding. "Yeah, we understand each other."

Elijah rushed toward Isabella.

Isabella rushed to pull the clips out of the grenades with either hand, tossing them toward Elijah, rushing away before they exploded.

The vervain grenades exploded, burning Elijah's skin profusely. His skin healed, faster than the average vampire.

Elijah breathed heavily in anger, turning around the curve of the staircase to see Isabella.

Isabella shot stakes into Elijah with the compressed air weapon repeatedly.

It didn't seem to hurt him. At all.

Isabella tossed the weapon aside.

Stefan and Damon rushed toward Elijah, tackling him down the stairs, all of them falling to the floor.

Elijah stood instantly, walking toward Stefan and Damon with the stakes in hand.

Evelyn rushed closer, staking the coat rack through Elijah's heart, pushing him against the door, the stake piercing through to the wooden door.

Rose walked in, seeing everything, rushing out, leaving.

Isabella rushed downstairs, toward the door to follow Rose.

Evelyn rushed in Isabella's way, putting up a hand to stop her. "Just let her go."

Stefan and Damon looked up the staircase to see Emma, Elizabeth and Elena up above.

Elena ran downstairs, into Stefan's arms.

Stefan held her close. "Hey, come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

Elizabeth walked down stairs shaking before hugging Evelyn.

Emma walked downstairs, past Stefan and Elena, looking at Damon, Evelyn and Isabella. "Thank you."

Evelyn nodded still hugging a shaking Elizabeth.

Isabella shrugged in acknowledgement.

"You're welcome." Damon told her.

Emma looked at Damon, smiling, embracing him, surprising him.

Damon held Emma comfortingly.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

 **(Song:) Ocean Wide - The Afters**

Jeremy had fallen asleep in his bed.

He heard the front door, waking instantly.

"Emma?" Jeremy called. "Elena?"

Jeremy stood, walking out instantly.

...

 **Hallway**

Jeremy walked out into the hall.

Emma and Elena walked up the stairs.

Jeremy looked at them in relief.

Jeremy embraced Elena instantly, pulling away after moment.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fine." Elena answered.

Jeremy embraced Emma, closing his eyes, exhaling a deep breath. "Oh, thank God."

Emma smiled a small smile, returning the embrace. "I'm okay."

Jeremy, Elena and Emma embraced each other.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Isabella's Room**

Isabella and Evelyn were helping themselves to a few drinks.

"Why are we drinking?" Evelyn asked.

"We are celebrating." Isabella answered.

Evelyn nodded sarcastically, a little confused. "Yeah, I guess taking down one immortal badass is cause for celebration."

"Oh, I'm not talking about that." Evelyn told her. She reconsidered, tilting her head. "Well, that."

Isabella took a drink, lowering her gaze.

"You really gonna let Stefan sweat it out a little bit, aren't you?" Evelyn asked.

"It's been about 24 hours since I found out the truth, so, yeah." Isabella answered.

Stefan and Damon walked in.

Isabella and Evelyn took a drink.

"Where are Emma and Elena?" Evelyn asked.

"They're home." Damon answered.

"And you're here, in my room, why?" Isabella asked.

"Because they wanted to be with Jeremy." Stefan answered.

Evelyn handed Stefan and Damon each a drink. "Here."

"Thanks." Damon told her.

They each took a drink.

"Listen, what Rose told Elena and Emma about the curse..." Stefan trailed off.

"I know." Damon told them. "We'll keep them safe."

"You know, the only way you're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other." Evelyn told them, giving Isabella a significant look. "We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Emma and Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect them."

"Yes, Eve, we've heard it all before." Isabella told her.

Evelyn gave Stefan a look, nodding subtly to Damon and Isabella, taking a drink.

Stefan sighed, nodding, looking at Damon and Isabella. "I'm sorry. To both of you."

"About what?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked at Damon. "For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." He looked at Isabella. "And the guy responsible for our family falling apart even when you tried to keep it together, and most importantly for being the reason you turned and kept it a secret for a century and a half."

"Enough, Stef, it's late." Isabella told him. "Don't need to rehash it more than it already is."

"You know what?" Stefan asked. "I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it, and you both need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did to both of you was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother and my sister."

Damon and Isabella seemed to consider this, both affected more than they let on.

Evelyn smiled a small smile at their reaction. "A long day of action and violence and drama needs a long night of sleep and rest and bliss."

"Sounds really good to me." Isabella told them.

"Me, too." Damon told them.

Evelyn finished her drink, placing it down. "Night, guys."

"Night, Evelyn." Stefan told her.

Evelyn walked out, leaving.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella looked at each other.

Stefan and Damon walked out, leaving.

Isabella watched them all go. She didn't seem to be as tense and as hurt or angry as before. She seemed thoughtful and lenient, looking down at her glass, drinking the rest, sighing. She smiled a small smile.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Tyler was sitting on the couch.

Caroline walked closer with a bottle of alcohol and two glasses, sitting next to him. "You know, this sounds crazy, but alcohol helps, or at least, it helps me. You know, with all that jittery stuff."

"I'm hot." Tyler told her. "It's like my skin is on fire."

"Really?" Caroline asked. "I never had any of that. I guess wolves are different. At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened."

"I have that." Tyler told her. "How can you be a vampire?"

"How can you be a werewolf?" Caroline replied.

"Who else is like you?" Tyler asked.

Caroline shook her head. "Just me. It's a really long story we can share another time. How many other werewolves are there?"

"Just me." Tyler answered. "And my Uncle Mason, but he left town."

Caroline took a drink guiltily. "Look, Tyler... you can't tell anyone, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand."

"I know." Tyler told her. "The only one who will is Rosie. She already knows about me."

Caroline nodded understandingly. "I want to tell you about my mom, and yours, and the Founding Families, and the Council, but I need you to promise me that no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler."

"I have no one else but Rosie to tell." Tyler told her. "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just... It's gonna happen to me. On the next full moon, I'm gonna turn, and I won't be able to stop it. I'm scared."

Tyler was overwhelmed.

"Tyler, no." Caroline told him. "I..."

Caroline and Tyler embraced.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Evelyn was having a drink.

There was the sound of a vampire rushing around him.

Evelyn put his drink down, looking around. "Who's there?"

Rose arrived. "I'm not here to hurt you, Evelyn."

"Why are you here, then, Rose?" Evelyn asked. "Pearl and Anna are gone, if those are the friends you came to find."

"I know." Rose told him. "And I'm sorry for your loss. Trevor was my best friend. I lost him. For 500 years, I have lived with one person, and he's gone. I know you know how it feels. But I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Evelyn told her.

Rose shook her head. "I don't need your help, but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead, but this isn't over."

"What do you mean, 'it's not over'?" Evelyn asked.

"It isn't over." Rose answered. "The Originals, they'll come for them, Emma and Elisaveta. They have to. They're doing it for him."

"For who?" Cristian asked.

Rose hesitated. "Someone Elisaveta knows very well Klaus."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Tyler walked in, seeming more calm than before.

Rosie walked toward him. "Ty. What's wrong?"

Tyler shook his head. "Nothing, you know, other than..." He sighed. "I found something out about Caroline Forbes that you're never gonna believe."

Rosie held up one of the Lockwood Journals. "You mean a vampire?"

Tyler looked at her in surprised confusion. "How did you..."

"The journals tell a lot about the past and I did some research" Rosie told him, shrugging, looking at the journal in her hand. "I haven't read all of them, but I spent most of the day reading them."

Tyler stepped closer. "So this guy was really a werewolf?"

Rosie nodded. "And it talks about a deal he made with a vampire named Katherine Pierce to get the moonstone, but it didn't say why." She rolled her eyes. "That damn moonstone is so overrated. But this George Lockwood called Katherine the rope between the-"

"The rope between what?" Tyler asked. Rosie couldn't say, so she settled for shaking her head. "Does it say anything else?"

Rosie took a moment to respond to make sure she could speak again. "I haven't read that far. I'll let you know."

Tyler nodded, sighing. "I'm gonna see when the full moon is."

"Okay." Rosie told him.

Tyler walked away, leaving.

Rosie looked through the journal in her hands.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma's Room**

 **(Song:) I Was Wrong - Sleeperstar**

Emma was in her pajamas, sitting on her bed.

The shower could be heard from the bathroom.

Emma sighed, standing, walking toward her dresser, running her brush through her hair.

Damon appeared on the window seat behind her, visible in the mirror in front of her. "Cute PJ's." Emma jumped. "Sorry. Shouldn't scare you after what happened." Damon smirked. "Not for a while, anyway."

Emma turned to face him. "You didn't scare me."

Damon smirked. "Mm-hmm."

"You didn't, Damon." Emma told him.

Damon stood, walking closer. "I'll pretend like I believe that." He placed Elena's necklace on Elena's dresser. Emma was surprised. "I brought these."

Damon showed Emma her necklace.

Emma smiled in a surprise. "I thought that was gone. Thank you." She reached for her necklace. Damon pulled it away. "Please give it back."

"I just have to say something." Damon told her.

"Why do you have to say it with my bracelet?" Emma asked.

"Well, because what I'm about to say is... probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life." Damon answered.

Emma took a deep breath, shaking her head. "Damon, don't go there."

"No, I just have to say it once." Damon told her. "You just need to hear it." Emma barely moved her head in a nod. Damon stepped closer. "I love you, Emma. And it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you." He kissed her slowly for a moment, pulling away, tears in his eyes. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." Emma looked at him in confusion. Damon compelled her, letting a single tear fall. "But you do."

Emma closed her eyes. She opened them.

Damon was gone.

Emma was wearing her necklace . She touched the chain of the necklace , looking around the room, alone, confused and tired. She didn't have her memory of the moment or what Damon had done for her.

...

 **Eden, Virginia**

 **House - Foyer**

Elijah was still desiccated, still impaled to the door. His skin regained color to normalcy. He slowly woke. He removed the stake from his chest.


	10. Katerina and Elisaveta

**Flashback 1 - 1490**

 **Bulgaria**

 **Night - Petrova Cottage**

Everything was in Bulgarian.

Katherine, Katerina, was delivering a baby.

A girl that looked exactly like Elena, Victoria and Elisaveta were helping her. "Maiko poveche, Katerina. [A little more, Katerina.] Malko poveche. [A little more.] Tlasuk [Push.] Malko poveche. Malko poveche. Malko poveche. [A little more. A little more. A little more.] Tlasuk! [Push!]" Katerina screamed as she gave birth. Elisaveta took the baby. A man and a woman were watching. "Tova e momiche. [It's a girl.]"

"Momiche? [A girl?]" Katerina repeated. "Molya, Elisaveta, neka da ya vidi. [Please, Elisaveta, let me see her.]"

Elisaveta started to hand the baby to Katerina.

"Elisaveta, ne go pravyat! [Elisaveta, don't!]" The woman told her. "Kakvo pravish? [What are you doing?]"

The woman took the baby from Elisaveta.

"Neka pone vednuzh da ya pregurne [Let me at least hold her once.]" Katerina told them. "Samo vednuzh. [Just once.]"

"Zabravi [Forget it.]" The man told her. "Vie ste opozoren tova semeistvo. [You have disgraced this family.]"

The woman and the man walked out, leaving with the baby.

Katerina cried, screaming. "Tatko, molya! [Father, please!] Ne, Mamo, ne! [No, Mother, no!]"

"Ne, Katerina, e po dobre za neya, [No, Katerina, it's better for her.]" Victoria told her.

Elisaveta sat beside her, crying because of her sister's pain. "Tova e po dobre za neya. [It's better for her.]"

Elisaveta and Katerina embraced.

"Ne, Victoria, molya, [No, Victoria, please.]" Katerina told her.

"Suzhalyavam [I'm sorry.]" Elisaveta told her. "Az sum tolkova suzhalayavam, Katerina. [I am so sorry, Katerina.]"

Elisaveta and Katerina continued to cry in each other's arms.

...

 **Now**

 **Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

Damon opened the door for Emma and Elena. "Hello, Elena. Hi, Emma."

"You're being nice." Elena told him. "What's going on?"

Damon smirked.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked. "He called. He said it was important."

"Right this way." Damon told them.

Emma and Elena walked in.

Damon closed the door behind them.

"What is this about?" Emma asked. Rose was in the hallway behind Stefan, standing with Evelyn. "You."

Stefan walked in. "Hey."

"What is this about?" Emma asked. Rose was in the hallway behind Stefan, standing with Evelyn. "You."

Rose looked at them regretfully, waving awkwardly.

Evelyn smirked barely.

Elena looked at Stefan in confusion.

Stefan shrugged.

...

 **Library**

Stefan, Elena and Emma sat on the couch.

Elizabeth and Isabella were sitting in chairs on either side of the couch.

Rose, Damon and Evelyn were standing, facing them.

"Okay, I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true, and what's not true." Evelyn told them. "It's the problem with all this vampire crap. Of course I've heard of the Originals, but I've never seen them, so I thought they were a myth."

"Yeah, well, I hadn't even heard of them, period." Damon told them.

"But Klaus, I know, he's real." Rose told them.

"Who is he?" Evelyn asked.

"He's one of the Originals." Elizabeth answered. "He's a legend."

"From the first generation of vampires." Evelyn explained.

"Like Elijah?" Emma asked.

"No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus." Elizabeth told them. "He's a foot solider. Klaus is the real deal."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Isabella told them.

"Okay, so you're saying the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after my sister and my Great something aunt?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Rose and Elizabeth answered the same time Stefan told them, "No."

"What they're saying is, I mean, if what she's saying is true..." Damon trailed off.

"Which it is." Rose and Elizabeth told them.

"And you're not saying it so we don't kill you..." Damon trailed off.

"Which I'm not." Rose told them.

Damon looked at Elena, Elizabeth and Emma. "Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right?" Stefan asked. "So no one else even knows that you exist."

"Not that you know of." Rose told them.

"That's not helping." Isabella told her.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him other than apparently Elizabeth." Isabella told them. "I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know, he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story."

"He's real and he doesn't give up." Elizabeth told them. "If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"All right, we're shaking." Emma told her. "You made your point."

Elena, Elizabeth and Emma exchanged a look, nodding.

Elizabeth walked toward the door.

Elena and Emma stood, walking to the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Stefan asked.

"School. Elizabeth wants to look around to decide if she wants to enroll." Elena answered. "We're late."

"Let me grab my stuff, and I'll go with you." Stefan told them.

"It's okay." Emma told him. "We know where it is."

Elizabeth, Elena and Emma walked out, leaving.

Damon turned to face the others. "They're in denial."

Evelyn rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Damon."

Isabella smirked.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) You Always Get What You Want - Atomic Tom**

Evelyn got out of her car, dropping one of her books to the ground. She groaned.

Jeremy approached from behind, chuckling, picking it up for her. "Here, I got it."

Evelyn smiled, taking the book from him. "Thanks. Where're Emma and Elena?"

"They're actually running late today." Jeremy answered. "What are doing later? You want to hang out at the Grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table."

"Okay." Evelyn told him. "Sure. It's just..."

"Just what?" Jeremy asked.

Evelyn sighed, shaking her head. "It's just, I'm really bad at pool."

Jeremy smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be."

Evelyn smiled.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie was walking along.

A guy walked toward her. "Excuse me. Do you know which way is the office?"

"Yeah, yeah." Bonnie answered. "Through the double doors, then straight ahead, quick left, and then your first right. You must be new here."

"Yeah, I am." The guy answered. "It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka."

"I'm Bonnie." Bonnie told her.

"Hi, Bonnie." Luka told her.

They looked at each other for a moment.

Bonnie smiled. "Actually, Luka, I'm actually heading in that direction. Why don't you follow me? It can get confusing."

"Thanks." Luka told her.

Jeremy and Evelyn were walking toward the school, noticing Bonnie and Luka together.

Bonnie and Luka walked toward the school, inside.

"Who's the new guy?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Evelyn told him. She smiled. "But I think Bonnie likes him."

Jeremy and Evelyn looked at each other, smiling, walking inside.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Woods**

Emma, Elena and Elizabeth walked through the woods toward the tomb.

Emma had the Petrova book.

Elizabeth had a basket. She looked at Elena. "Tell everyone that we weren't feeling well, and we went home sick."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Elena told them.

"And keep the boys busy." Emma told her. "We don't want them knowing what we're up to."

"So you expect me to keep three vampire guys busy at their own house?" Elena asked skeptically.

"Just occupy them, Elena." Emma told her.

"Wow, thanks." Elena told them sarcastically. "It's just-they're going to see right through me."

"Elena, as my sister and Elizabeth's great something niece, do you promise or not?" Emma asked.

Elena sighed, looking away, looking at them. "You just had to break out the family code." Emma nodded. Elizabeth tilted her head. Elena sighed. "Okay. I promise. 'Cause we all know that they would never be okay with this. But then we all know that we need some answers."

Elena sighed. "Exactly."

Elena stopped walking in front of them, making them stop. "But be warned. If whatever she has to say is bad, and I mean apocalyptic bad, then I will do whatever it takes to protect you two. Whatever it takes."

Emma and Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

Emma, Elizabeth and Elena walked toward the entrance of the tomb, looking at each other, hesitating, sighing before walking in.

...

 **Tomb**

Elizabeth put the basket on the ground near the open entrance.

Emma paced with the book in her hands.

Elena sighed, still hesitant to go with this plan. "You're asking the truth from somebody..." She yelled into the tomb so Katherine would hear her. "That probably has never given it!" She looked at Elizabeth and Emma. "Are you sure about this?"

Elizabeth nodded. "If I'm going to be giving my life story I'm not doing it all alone."

Elena sighed, knowing they were right.

They heard shuffling coming from in the tomb, looking inside.

Katherine stumbled into the light. She was filthy, still in the dress she had worn to the masquerade ball. She nearly fell, catching herself against the wall. She looked at Elena, Elizabeth and Emma. "Hello, girls."

...

Katherine looked at Elena, Elizabeth and Emma. "Come to watch me wither away?"

Elizabeth pretended to think, looking at the ceiling. "Doesn't sound like half-bad of an idea."

Katherine smirked barely, bitterly. "And everyone wonders why Elizabeth is my favorite sibling. Do your boys know you're here?"

Elena, Elizabeth and Emma didn't answer.

"Elena, just go." Emma told her. "We'll be okay."

"As long as we stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt us." Elizabeth told her. Elena hesitated, looking at Katherine. "Please."

Elena looked over them for a moment, sighing, walking out, leaving.

Elena walked toward the door, sitting beside her basket. "We brought you some things."

"You came to bribe me?" Katherine asked skeptically, looking at the basket curiously. She looked away in boredom. "What is it that you want?"

Elizabeth took a pillow from the basket, tossing it across the tomb barrier to the floor next to Katherine. "She wants us to tell her about Klaus."

Katherine looked at them instantly. "Mm. You two have been busy."

Elizabeth took a lantern from the basket, putting it on the floor, turning it on.

Emma walked closer with the Petrova book. "We also brought you this. It's your family history. I've read it. It says in here that the family line ended with you." She scoffed. "Obviously, that's not true."

"You think that you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katherine asked.

Elizabeth smirked, shaking her head. "Nope." She reached into the basket, pulling out a water bottle full of blood, holding it up for Katherine to see. "We also brought you this." Katherine rushed to the entrance of the tomb, but was prevented from leaving. Her eyes transformed. Elizabeth tilted her head tauntingly. "You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? Ten, 20 years? It's pretty painful to desiccate and mummify." She shook her head. "I can even imagine."

Katherine backed away from the entrance, leaning against the wall, sliding to the floor.

Elizabeth sat beside Emma on the ground.

Elena took a plastic cup from the basket.

Elizabeth unscrewed the lid on the bottle of blood, pouring a little into the cup.

Emma placed the cup on the ground, looking around, finding a stick easily, pushing the blood through the entrance, pulling it out.

Katherine picked up the cup, looking at Elena and Elizabeth. "You have the Petrova fire."

Katherine eagerly drank the blood.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "More blood?"

Katherine placed the cup onto the ground.

Emma used the stick to bring the cup back over to her and Elizabeth.

"It's a long story, us and Klaus." Katherine told them. Elizabeth poured more blood into the cup. "Goes all the way back to England, 1492, after we left Bulgaria." Elizabeth used the stick to push the cup of blood over to Katherine, pulling it out. Katherine picked the cup up. "Or, was thrown out."

Katherine drank the blood.

"'Thrown out'?" Emma repeated. "What did you do?"

"Our family, your true ancestors..." Elizabeth trailed off. "They disowned us. Katherine's indiscretions were untolerated at that time. She had a baby out of wedlock. I stood up for her so they disowned their disobedient daughter." She mocked the next words. "The shame."

"It was kept secret." Emma told her.

Katherine nodded. "Mm-hmm. My baby was given away." She took a breath before going on with the story. "We were banished to England, and we had to learn to adjust. So, we quickly became English. It was there that Elizabeth caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. She was taken with him at first, until she found out what he was. And what he wanted from me..." She looked away, shaking her head. "And what his family wanted... Split decision. Save me, kill me, sacrifice me..." She looked at Emma. "So we ran like hell."

...

 **Flashback 2 - 1492**

 **England**

 **Day - Woods**

Katerina and Elisaveta were running for their lives. They tripped over something hidden in the leaves, hearing vampires rushing closer, hiding behind a tree.

Elijah and his men were looking for her.

A man looked at Elijah. "She's here."

"Katerina! Elisaveta!" Elijah called. "I know you're near. I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run. Klaus will find you, wherever you are."

Trevor arrived, indicating a false direction. "This way. There is more blood over there." The men rushed away, leaving. Katherine and Elizabeth stood, turning to run. Trevor appeared in front of them, putting a finger over Katerina's lips to silence her. "Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore."

"I can't run anymore." Katerina told him.

"Never mind." Trevor told her. "There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!"

Katerina and Elisaveta ran away, leaving.

Trevor turned to watch them go for a moment, rushing away to join the other vampires.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Tomb**

Katherine, Elizabeth and Emma were still talking.

Emma stood. "So, what did Klaus want?"

"The same thing he'll want from you." Katherine answered. "He wants to break the curse."

"The Sun and the Moon curse." Elizabeth told them. "By sacrificing the Petrova Doppelganger."

Katherine nodded. "My twin, Victoria..."

"I read about her." Emma told her. "She was the twin?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes. We weren't close. Elizabeth and I were closer, until our parents sent us away. But we weren't enough for Klaus. He wanted to find and use Victoria to lure Elizabeth, and he wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body."

Emma blinked away any reaction, looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Rose were sitting on one of the couches.

Isabella walked in with glasses of blood. She held the second glass of blood toward Rose. "Drinks?" Rose took the drinks. Isabella sat on the couch across from them. They each took a drink. "All right, Rose, we need some answers. How do we find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus." Rose answered. "He finds you."

"Come on." Isabella told her. "Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that, and you're still not even close." Rose told her.

"Humor me." Isabella told her. "You got in touch with Elijah. How did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole." Rose answered. "A guy named Slater in Richmond."

"Perfect." Isabella told them. "I'll drive."

...

 **Library**

Liam and Elena were looking through the library.

Damon arrived, leaning against the doorway. "What the hell are you two doing to my library?"

"I forgot my headphones here." Elena told him. "Liam offered to help search-"

Damon sighed. "Why is this my problem?"

Liam turned to face him. "She left them here when you guys were talking with Rose earlier. When we were talking about Klaus."

"I was freaking out a little, so sue me if I wasn't all the way here." Elena told them.

Stefan walked in, looking at Elena in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Liam looked under the couch to reveal Elena's headphones on the floor underneath.

Liam knelt to the floor, picking them up, looking up at Elena, smirking. "Found them."

Stefan and Damon rolled their eyes.

Liam stood.

Stefan looked at Elena. "What do you know about Emma going home sick and Elizabeth going to take care of her?"

Oh, it's just a bug." Elena told them. "I'm just gonna go home and check on them."

Elena walked toward the door.

Liam stepped in her way. "Elena, you didn't drag me here for earbuds." Elena sighed, taking a step back. "What are you not telling us?"

Elena hesitated. "Caroline told Tyler and Rosie she's a vampire."

Stefan, Damon and Liam exchanged an exasperated look.

...

 **Tomb**

Katherine, Emma and Elizabeth were still talking.

Emma used the stick to push another cup of blood over to Katherine. "What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?"

Katherine looked less pale, being able to move more easily and speak normally. "It's a little tedious, but..." She drank the blood, crushing the cup in her hand. "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The Doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the Doppelganger reappeared, the curse could be broken."

"So you both ran, before he found Victoria and killed both of you." Emma told her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Something like that."

...

 **Flashback 3 - 1492**

 **England**

 **Day - Woods - Outside**

Katerina and Elisaveta were running, finally coming across the cottage Trevor had told them of, looking at the cottage hopefully, running toward it, knocking. "Help. Please, help us." An elderly woman opened the door. "Please. Help us."

The elderly woman shook her head. "I don't invite strangers into my home."

The elderly woman tried to close the door.

Katerina put her hand to the door. "No. Trevor, he said that you would help us."

Rose stepped around the elderly woman. "Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." She looked at Katerina and Elisaveta, realizing who they were instantly. "Let the girls in."

Katerina and Elisaveta sighed in relief, walking inside.

...

 **Cottage - Main Room**

Rose turned to the elderly woman, compelling her. "Bring them water and something to eat."

The elderly woman walked out, leaving.

Katerina took a seat Elisaveta standing next to her. "You must be Rose. Thank you." Rose closed the door, walking toward them. "Trevor said to show you this, to prove I am who I say." Elisaveta held the moonstone in her hand. "That you would help us to freedom."

"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose asked.

"Katerina was to be part of the sacrifice ritual." Elisaveta told her. "So, I-I grabbed it and we made our escape."

"People do not escape from Klaus." Rose told them. "Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp, and anyone who helps them dies."

"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving us aid." Katerina told her.

"I am risking nothing," Rose told them . "At nightfall, I will bring you both back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy."

Rose grabbed Katerina and Elisaveta , pushing them into a room, locking her inside.

"No!" Katerina told her. "No!"

...

 **Now**

 **Richmond, Virginia**

 **Day - Car Park**

Rose and Isabella got out of Isabella's car.

"Back entrance." Isabella told her. "How convenient."

"That's the point." Rose told her. "We can't all have little daylight rings or necklaces."

Isabella fiddled with her daylight ring. "How do you know this Slater guy is even here?"

"I called him." Rose answered. "He's here. He's always here."

"Good." Isabella told her, rushing toward Rose, pushing her against the wall. "Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at."

Rose grabbed Isabella's arm, twisting it behind her back, rushing toward her car, pushing her against the hood. "I'm older than you, and stronger. What makes you think that you could kill me?"

Rose let Isabella go. Isabella stood straight.

Rose nodded. "You can trust me."

Isabella looked at Rose, nodding.

...

 **Coffee Shop**

 **(Song:) A Moment Changes Everything - David Gray**

Rose and Isabella walked in.

There was a large wall of windows by the tables that allowed sunlight to stream in.

Isabella looked at Rose. "Whoa, what about the sunlight?"

"Double paned and tempered." Rose answered. "UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?"

A man rejoined them. "That, and the free WiFi."

Rose embraced the man. "Slater, how are you?"

Slater returned the embrace. "Good." They pulled away. "I saw you come. What are you doing here?"

"Mm, it's a long story, but I want you to meet-" Rose started.

Slater looked at Isabella. "Isabella Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls, but the sire was never determined."

Isabella was confused to how Slater knew that.

"Uh, not so much of a mystery anymore." Isabella told him. "It was Katherine."

Slater smiled. "Oh, I did not see that one coming." Isabella raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement. "I thought it would be Elizabeth Pierce or one of the tomb vampires."

Slater and Isabella shook hands.

Slater looked at Rose. "So, I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

"Yes, it was right." Rose answered. "Thank you for the tip."

Slater looked at Isabella. "It's nice to meet you, Salvatore woman. What's going on, Rose? Where's Trevor?"

Isabella made a face.

Rose looked down sadly.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Tomb**

Katherine, Emma and Elizabeth were still talking.

Emma looked at Katherine and Elizabeth. "Rose never ended up taking either of you back to Klaus, did she?"

"No." Elizabeth answered. "But not because she had a change of heart."

...

 **Flashback 4 - 1492**

 **Day - Cottage - Locked Room**

Rose walked in with rope. "It's nightfall. Time to go." Katerina and Elisaveta were lying on the bed. Rose walked closer. Katerina gasped in pain. Rose noticed something, pulling the covers away from Katerina and, revealing a fatal wound in her stomach. "When did this happen?"

"In the woods." Elisaveta told her. "Wetripped."

"That's a lie." Rose told her. "I would have smelled it."

Rose rummaged through the things nearby, finding the knife that Katerina had used to wound herself.

"We'd rather die than go back to Klaus." Katerina told her. "We'd rather die than let him find my sister and sacrifice me. Please, just let us die."

"If you die, then Trevor dies with you." Rose told her, biting into her wrist, drawing blood.

"No." Katerina told her. "No."

Rose fed her vampire blood to Katerina to heal her.

Katerina gasped in breath.

Elisaveta looked worried unable to do anything.

...

 **Main Room**

Trevor walked in. "Where are they?"

Rose rushed in, pushing Trevor against the wall. "You have set us both on a path of death. I only hope that Klaus sees the honor in returning that girls especially Elisaveta to him."

...

 **Locked Room**

Katerina was still lying on the bed, taking the rope Rose had brought in to bound her, knowing what to do.

Elisaveta looked devastated but knowing she couldn't change Katerina's mind.

...

 **Main Room**

Trevor looked at Rose pleadingly. "He will sacrifice her, and marry the sister."

"Then so be it." Rose told him.

Trevor took a deep breath, hesitating. "I love her, Rose."

Rose took a step back in surprise, afraid. "He'll kill you." Trevor didn't answer. "He will not stop until he has all of our heads."

"Then we shall run until we die." Trevor told her.

They heard the noise of a wooden chair clattering to the floor.

...

 **Locked Room**

Trevor and Rose ran inside.

Elisaveta was laying on the bed silently crying.

Katerina was hanging from the ceiling with rope around her neck. She had killed herself.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Tomb**

Katherine, Emma and Elizabeth were still talking.

Emma looked at Katherine incredulously.

"You killed yourself?" Emma asked.

"Klaus needed a Doppelganger to be human for the sacrifice." Katherine told them. "As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him, and after turning and escaping I gave Elizabeth my blood and I killed her."

"But it didn't work." Elizabeth told her. "We didn't really escape. We've been running from running from Klaus ever since."

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance." Katherine told them. "But living out of a suitcase is better than dying and have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Emma swallowed. "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die?" Emma didn't answer. "There's another way out." Katherine used her fingernail to cut into her wrist, deep enough for a little blood to spill over. "Better hurry." Emma looked at her wrist. "Your opportunity is going..." The cut started to heal. "Going, going, and gone." The cut healed completely. Katherine chuckled, looking at Elizabeth and Emma, smirking. "I made the other choice."

...

 **Flashback 5 - 1492**

 **England**

 **Day - Cottage - Locked Room**

Katerina and Elisaveta laid on the bed. Katerina gasped herself back to life. She turned onto her side, gasping for breath, in pain.

Trevor, Rose and the elderly woman were in the room.

"What did you do, Katerina?" Trevor asked. Katerina stood, holding her head. "I would have helped you live."

"You would have helped me run." Katerina told him. "That was never going to be enough."

"It was enough for me." Trevor told her.

Rose scoffed. "Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help them escape, and me to turn her." Katerina lowered her hand to her side. "Klaus will see our role in this."

"And for that, I'm sorry." Elisaveta told them.

"As am I." Rose told her. Katerina took a step toward the elderly woman beside her. "For this."

Rose rushed toward Katerina, about to stake her in the heart.

Katerina gabbed the elderly woman beside her, using her as a shield.

Rose accidentally pierced the elderly woman's neck with the stake, killing her.

Elisaveta gasped horrified.

Katerina pulled the stake from the elderly woman's body, drinking from her to complete the transition into a vampire. She drew back, gasping. She looked at Trevor and Rose. "Please understand."

"You have just signed our death sentence." Rose told her.

"Better you die than I." Katerina told them, pushing the elderly woman's body toward Trevor and Rose as a distraction grabbing Elisaveta to make their escape, rushing out, leaving, slamming the door behind them.

Trevor and Rose looked from each other to the elderly woman's body in their arms worriedly.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Tomb**

Katherine, Emma and Elizabeth were still talking.

Emma looked at Katherine accusingly. "Rose and Trevor spent the last five hundred years because you used them."

"Trevor just got killed." Elizabeth told her.

Katherine looked confused and impressed. "Never thought he would have lasted that long."

Emma shook her head in disbelief. "You don't even care that you ruined their lives."

"I was looking out for myself, Emma ." Katherine told her. "I will always look out for myself." She looked between Emma and Elizabeth. "If you're smart, you'll do the same."

Elena and Elizabeth looked at each other.

Katherine turned her back to them, opening the Petrova book to read.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Elena was still distracting Stefan and Damon with help from Liam. She kept her expression and her voice as blank as possible so they wouldn't find out. "So, uh, Caroline thought it was a good idea to get Tyler to trust someone else other than Emma after his transition, because Tyler won't tell all the gory and gross details to Emma, because he wants to protect her. He hasn't even told her that he transitioned yet, but we all know that she already knows."

"So what did Caroline say?" Stefan asked.

"She said that Tyler had those kill-innocent-people urges like you guys do." Elena answered. "That's also a reason why Tyler has been straying away from Emma."

"Is that so?" Damon asked.

"You could at least make an attempt to mask your interest and smugness, Damon." Liam told him.

"Elena could at least make an attempt to hurry the story along, Liam." Damon replied.

"That's all Caroline told us so far." Elena told them.

Damon sighed. "All right, that's it. I'm gonna kill me a Vampire Barbie."

Damon turned to leave.

Stefan stepped in his way. "You're not gonna kill Caroline."

Damon turned to face him in annoyance.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Precious Stone - Pete Yorn**

Evelyn was already standing at the pool tables, looking across the Grill toward where Bonnie was talking to Luka and a man at a table.

"Hey, Bonnie." Luka told her.

"Hey, Luka." Bonnie told him. "How was your first day?"

"It was great." Luka answered. "I would like to introduce you to my dad."

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie told him.

"Dr. Martin, Jonas Martin." The man told her. "It's nice to meet you, Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, yes, please, have a seat." Luka told her.

Bonnie sat down next to Luka. "So, where did you move from?"

"Louisiana." Jonas answered.

"That's a big change." Bonnie told them.

"I'll say." Luka told them.

"It's not so bad here." Bonnie told them.

"It's looking up." Luka told her.

Bonnie smiled a small smile.

"Bennett, huh?" Jonas asked. "I knew some Bennetts when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?"

"Actually, I do." Bonnie answered.

"What do you know?" Jonas asked. "Small world, right?"

Luka gave Jonas a look.

Bonnie looked behind Jonas to see Evelyn standing at the pool tables.

Evelyn caught Bonnie's eye, waving. She smiled knowingly, teasingly, knowing Bonnie liked Luka.

Bonnie shook her head, trying to hide a small smile.

Evelyn nodded teasingly.

Jeremy rejoined Evelyn. "Hey, sorry I was late. Are you okay?"

Jeremy followed her gaze to Bonnie at the table with Luka and Jonas. He looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn looked at Jeremy, nodding, smiling. "Yeah. Let's play pool." She walked around the pool table to grab two pool cues, holding one toward Jeremy cutely, smiling. "You break."

Jeremy chuckled, taking the pool cue she offered.

Jeremy and Evelyn looked at each other, smiling.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Richmond, Virginia**

 **Coffee Shop**

 **(Song:) Puritan Heart - Matt Duncan**

Isabella, Rose and Slater were sitting at a table.

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asked.

Isabella nodded. "Beyond dead."

"Trevor was a good man." Slater told them. "He helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD."

Rose looked at Isabella. "Slater's been in college since '74."

"When I was turned." Slater told them. "I have 18 degrees, 3 master's, and 4 PhDs. I mean, what should I be doing with my eternity?"

"I can see your point." Isabella told him.

"We need your help." Rose told him. "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook them up?"

"Craigslist." Slater answered.

"Seriously?" Isabella asked skeptically.

"Really." Slater answered. "I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead, and that's where my connection ends."

Isabella sighed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

A man was playing guitar, next to an open guitar case with change inside.

A Man 2 stopped in front of him, giving Man 1 $100, taking out some change, decanting the coins into his other hand, which was wearing a daylight ring. Man 2 was Elijah. He looked at Isabella in the coffee shop.

Isabella took a drink of coffee.

Elijah looked at Rose in the coffee stop.

Rose and Isabella were facing each other, which Isabella facing away from Elijah, obscuring him from Rose's view. Slater was parallel with the wall of windows, but neither had seen Elijah before.

Elijah looked at Slater.

They were unaware.

Elijah watched them calculatingly.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Light Love - Free Energy**

Jeremy and Evelyn were still playing pool.

Evelyn missed a shot.

Jeremy chuckled. "You are bad."

"I told you." Evelyn told him.

"Well, feel free to cheat if you need your dignity back." Jeremy told her.

Evelyn gestured to the table, smiling. "Come on, hit the ball."

Bonnie walked closer, chuckling. "You guys have room for one more?"

"Uh, yeah." Evelyn answered.

Luka walked closer. "All right, let's make that two-on-two, guys. Two-on-two."

"Get ready, 'cause this slaughter is almost over." Jeremy told them, hitting the ball.

Evelyn gave Jeremy a playful look.

Jeremy smiled.

Bonnie looked at Luka. "So, where's your dad?"

Luka looked at Jeremy. "Nice shot." Jeremy nodded. Luka looked at Bonnie. "I'll see him back home."

They prepared the next game.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Elena was still distracting Stefan and Damon with Help from Liam.

Stefan and Damon were suspicious.

"All right, Elena, what's going on?" Stefan asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"You hate coming over here, and we've been over here all day." Liam answered. "You hate Damon, and you've been distracting them each other all day."

"Well, at least, I don't have to worry about how I feel." Elena told him. "Kind of like you do have to worry about how you feel, Damon."

"Is that a dig?" Damon asked.

"It's an observation." Elena answered. "Being a vampire in love with a Doppelganger that is sleeping with a werewolf must be difficult."

Liam sighed. "Kinda like this."

Damon gave Elena a look. "I'm not in love with anyone."

Elena stepped toward Stefan and Liam.

"All right, that's enough, Elena, Liam." Stefan told them. "You have two seconds to come clean. You've been distracting us this entire time. Where's Emma and Elizabeth?"

"Don't know Elena just asked me to help distract you?" Liam answered.

"I can't tell you." Elena told them.

"You can't tell us?" Stefan repeated. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Elena told them.

Damon turned to face her incredulously. "Elena! Your sister and great aunt were kidnapped, and they could have been killed, and you're seriously not gonna tell us where they are?"

"They're not in any danger." Elena told them. "I would not have let them put themselves in danger."

"Put themselves in danger where?" Stefan asked. "What do you..."

"Elena, where are they?" Damon asked.

"Stefan, you are a friend of mine. Damon's more of... frenemy." Damon raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. "But Emma and Elizabeth are my family, and they made me swear not to, so I'm not going to tell you where they are. I'm sorry."

Stefan and Damon exchanged a look, nodding.

Damon looked at Liam's. "Babysit your partner in crime. We'll be back."

Stefan and Damon walked out, leaving.

Elena sighed looking at Liam. "Think we distracted them long enough?"

Liam shrugged. "We both knew that wasn't gonna work."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Tomb**

Katherine, Emma and Elizabeth were still talking.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Eu asked.

"I have no reason to lie, Emma." Katherine told her. Emma was pacing. "I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot."

Elizabeth stood. "That's the reason why you came back, isn't it?" Katherine looked at them. "Because you wanted to be the one to hand us over to Klaus."

Katherine closed the book, placing it on the floor, using the wall to help her stand. "Hmm. Five hundred years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Emma told her.

Katherine nodded. "Right again."

Emma took a breath. "That's not all, is it? What else is needed to break the curse?"

"Mm, look who's getting smarter." Katherine told them.

"It's not just us and the stone, is it?" Elizabeth asked. "Otherwise there would be no reason to activate Tyler's werewolf curse, or try to activate Rosie's."

Katherine smirked. "Witches and their spells. so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf." Elizabeth told her.

"Believe it or not, they're actually hard to come by." Katherine told them. "If for some reason he can't use Tyler, he'd Rosie."

Emma was angry and overwhelmed by that statement.

"What else?" Elizabeth asked.

"A witch to do the spell." Katherine answered. "My witch bailed, but Bonnie would do just fine."

"What else?" Emma asked.

"A vampire." Katherine answered.

Elena and Elizabeth realized. "Caroline."

"It could've been anyone, I suppose." Katherine told them. "I just like the poetry of Caroline."

"So you were gonna just hand them over to be killed?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

Katherine tilted her head. "Better you die than I."

Katherine smirked, backing away into the darkness of the tomb.

Elena and Elizabeth were left alone, angry and despaired.

...

 **Richmond, Virginia**

 **Coffee Shop**

Isabella, Rose and Slater were at their table.

"Here's what I don't get." Isabella told them. "Elijah moved around during the day, which means the Originals knew the secret of the daylight spell. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the Sun and the Moon?"

Slater shrugged. "To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse, then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever, and vice versa."

"But werewolves are practically extinct." Rose told them.

"True." Slater agreed. "I've never seen one, but rumor has it..."

Slater looked at Isabella.

Isabella shook her head. "Not such a rumor."

"Mystic Falls?" Slater asked. Isabella nodded. "God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

...

 **Outside**

Elijah was still in front of the coffee shop, decanting the change in his hands from one hand to the other. He looked at Isabella through the wall of windows.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it." Isabella told them. "Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

"What do you mean?" Slater asked.

Elijah looked at Slater.

...

 **Inside**

Isabella looked at Slater. "Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Well, yeah, probably." Slater answered. "But why would you want to do that?"

Isabella leaned forward against the table. "Tell us how."

...

 **Outside**

Elijah continued to watch them, decanting the coins from one hand to the other.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an Original?" Slater asked. "And keeping me from walking in the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun?" Isabella asked. "We can make that happen if you help us."

Elijah threw the coins at the window with super strength yet ease, making all of the windows shatter.

...

 **Inside**

Everyone inside ducked to the floor to avoid being hit by glass.

The UV rays were allowed inside now that the double paned and tempered glass was gone.

Slater and Rose started to burn in the sunlight, screaming in agony.

Slater rushed away, leaving.

Isabella stood to look outside, noticing everyone but Elijah running away from the scene.

Elijah looked at Isabella, turning to leave, rushing away, leaving.

Isabella watched him go in shock.

...

Kaylin put a jacket over Rose, helping her standing, rushing her out of the coffee shop.

...

 **Car Park**

They stopped at Isabella's car.

Rose leaned against the trunk, healing already, still in pain.

"You're gonna be okay." Isabella told her.

"I know." Rose told her.

Isabella looked at Rose. "Who's behind that?"

"I don't know." Rose told her.

"Where is Slater?" Rose asked.

"Iowa by now." Isabella told her. "Who the hell knows?"

Rose started to cry. "We're dead. We're all dead."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Night - Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Trap of Mirrors - The Pass**

Bonnie was sitting at a table alone, looking toward where Jeremy and Evelyn were still playing pool, laughing and smiling.

Jeremy looked at Evelyn. "You want some drinks?"

"After all of this, I would love it." Evelyn answered. "Thank you."

Jeremy walked away to get drinks.

Evelyn watched him go, smiling, turning away to see Bonnie looking toward her.

Bonnie smiled knowingly, teasingly, nodding in the direction Jeremy had gone, knowing Evelyn liked him.

Evelyn smiled a small smile, putting a finger over her lips.

Bonnie smiled.

Luka sat across from her. "Hey, Bonnie. I'm sorry about earlier. My dad was not very subtle with the whole Bennett/Salem question. He picked up on you. He was just fishing around. He didn't mean any harm."

"I felt something, too." Bonnie told him.

"I know." Luka told her. "That's why we're having this conversation right now. He, uh... doesn't like for anyone to know." He unscrewed the lid on the salt shaker, pouring some salt on the table. "But we were both worried that you would bail on us." He looked around to make sure no one was watching, putting a hand above the salt, using magic to make the salt levitate above the table. "He just wants us to fit in here for once. It's tough, Bonnie, being different."

Bonnie looked at him wonderingly. "You're a witch."

"Well, we prefer the term 'warlock'." Luka told her.

Bonnie and Luka smiled.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Tomb**

Emma and Elizabeth were still alone, looking into the tomb.

"She's not going to say anything else." Elena told her. "Let's go."

Elena and Elizabeth packed up their things into the basket.

Stefan and Damon arrived.

"Stefan." Elizabeth told him in surprise. "Damon. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you two the same question." Damon told them.

Emma sighed. "Elena told you."

"No." Damon answered. "She kept your secret. But it didn't take us long to figure out what was so important that you'd have to keep it from us."

"We knew that you would try to stop us." Emma told them.

"Of course we would stop you." Damon told them.

"Whatever she said to you is a lie." Stefan told them, pointing inside. "Do not listen to her. She's a liar."

Emma sighed. "What if she isn't? You didn't hear what they said."

Stefan shook his head. "You don't have to worry. We're not going to let anything happen to either of you."

"That's the problem." Elizabeth told them. "You won't. You'll die trying. How is that any better?"

Katherine walked into the entrance of the tomb. "There's nothing you can do. We haven't even told you the best part of the story."

...

 **Flashback 6 - 1492**

 **Bulgaria**

 **Night - Petrova Cottage - Outside**

Katerina and Elisaveta rode to their homes on their horses, gently jumping down, pulling back their hoods.

There were dead bodies of workers at her home.

Katerina and Elisaveta looked around in horrified denial, running toward the cottage.

...

 **Inside**

Katerina and Elisaveta ran inside.

Blood was everywhere.

Her father was impaled with a sword that pinned him to the wall.

Her mother was hung from the ceiling.

Katerina and Elisaveta looked at them in denial and pain. She looked onto the bed to see Victoria with her throat ripped out. Katerina gasped in horrified denial, devastated, crawling onto the bed next to her. "No. No." She cried, sobbing brokenly. 'No, Victoria. No!" She leaned her head against her dead sister's chest. "No!"

Katherine: (voice over) "He killed them."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Tomb**

Katherine looked at Stefan, Emma, Damon and Elizabeth expressionlessly. "My entire family, just to get back at us. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family, on anyone that you've ever loved."

Stefan shook his head. "No." He turned to face Elena and Elizabeth. Elena looked at him, but Elizabeth didn't. "Look at me." Elizabeth slowly looked at him. "No. Do not listen to her, okay?"

Elizabeth gazed off.

"Always the protector, Stefan." Katherine told him. "But even you must see that they're doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Unless, of course, you have this."

Katherine held the moonstone up for them to see.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, stepping closer.

Damon pulled Elizabeth away, pointing at Katherine. "Oh, no, there it is. That's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to go in there and get the moonstone from you."

"We didn't spin anything, Damon." Katherine told him, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's the truth."

Damon stepped closer. "No. You wanna trade that stone for you freedom. You manipulative, psychotic bitch."

Katherine tilted her head. "My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Damon. I don't want my freedom, because when Klaus shows up to kill us all, and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will go in because they won't be able to get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."

Katherine looked at them expressionlessly, walking into the darkness of the tomb.

Emma and Elizabeth stood next to each other.

Stefan and Damon turned to face Emma and Elizabeth.

Emma and Elizabeth looked at them expressionlessly.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Amen Omen - Ben Harper**

Bonnie was still talking with Luka indistinctly.

Jeremy and Evelyn were still playing pool, having drinks, laughing and talking indistinctly. They looked at each other, smiling small smiles.

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

Elizabeth and Emma walked up the porch steps, crying.

Elena walked out onto the porch. "I hope your day's mission was worth it. Do you have any how hard mine was?" She noticed their reactions. "Oh, my God. What's wrong? What happened?"

"I wanted to know the truth, and I got it." Emma told her. "It's not just us that's in danger, Elena. It's Caroline, and it's Tyler, and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. And if we find some way to save me and Elizabeth, then Klaus will kill everyone. Everyone we know and love."

"We can't blame anyone else anymore, because it's not because of the vampires or the werewolves or the witches..." Elizabeth trailed off, sobbing. "They're not why everyone that we love is in danger. It's because of us, Elena. Everything is because of us."

Emma and Elizabeth continued to cry brokenly.

Elena looked at them in concern and sympathy, pulling them into an embrace, holding her crying family as they returned the embrace and continued to cry to each other's arms.

...

 **Tomb**

Katherine was inside the dark tomb. She was reading the Petrova book. She found a portrait of Katerina, Elisaveta and Victoria with their parents. She looked over the faces of her parents, landing on the smiles of her and her sisters. She held a finger over Victoria's sketched face, tears in her eyes. She let a single tear fall.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Isabella walked toward Rose with a glass of bourbon.

Rose was crying.

Isabella held the glass toward her. "You all right?"

Rose took the glass, wiping her tears away. "No."

"I'm sorry about today, and Trevor." Isabella told her.

"Damon reminds me of him, actually." Rose told her.

"Really?" Isabella asked.

Rose nodded. "Because he always talked a big game. He was always working an angle. But underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for."

Isabella nodded, sitting across from her. "To friendship."

They took a drink.

Rose looked down. "These tears aren't just for what happened today. They're for Trevor. They're for Pearl, and for Anna. If you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone. That's why there's a full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion right out of it."

"And you're thinking about flipping the switch?" Isabella asked.

"I just lost everything, Isabella." Rose told him. "Of course I am."

"Well, don't." Isabella told her. "All that spells is psychos and trouble."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that from me." Rose told him.

"And why is that?" Isabella asked.

"Because it's a lie." Rose answered. "There's no switch you can turn off. Sure, when you're a newbie, but after a couple hundred years... you just have to pretend."

"How many hundreds of years?" Isabella asked.

"I was half past my five hundred mark." Rose answered.

Isabella smirked without humor. "Elizabeth will be reaching that point in a year or two."

Rose looked down, taking a drink. Her phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

Slater was in his apartment in Richmond. "Rose?"

"Slater." Rose told him in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Slater answered. "I-I took off. I'm sorry. I was freaking freaked."

Rose sighed. "No, I'm sorry to involve you."

"Look, I want no part in any of this, but I did some digging." Slater told her.

"Okay." Rose told him. "What did you find?"

"You can destroy the curse, but you need the moonstone." Slater told her.

Isabella was listening.

"How?" Rose asked. "What do you mean? I don't follow."

"Well, can you get the moonstone?" Slater asked. "You need it."

Rose looked at Isabella questioningly.

Isabella nodded.

"Yes." Rose answered. "We can get it. What next?"

"You need a witch." Slater told her. "G-get the moonstone. A witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose."

Rose hung up.

Rose and Isabella exchanged a look.

...

 **Richmond, Virginia**

 **Slater's Apartment**

Elijah walked toward Slater. "Very nicely done."

"Thanks." Slater told him. "I have a degree in theater. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire."

"I'm a special vampire." Elijah told him.

"What, because you're an Original?" Slater asked.

"Mm-hmm." Elijah answered. "Now, I want you to take this and drive it through your heart."

Elijah handed a stake to Slater.

Slater took it. "But that would kill me forever."

"I know." Elijah told him, compelling Slater. "But it's necessary."

Slater drove the stake through his own heart. He started to desiccate, gasping in pain. He fell to the floor, dead.

Jonas approached Elijah from behind. "Was it, really?"

"It had to be done." Elijah told him. "He delivered his message. Won't be long now."


	11. The Sacrifice

**Day One**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Emma was sleeping.

There was a noise from further in the house.

Emma was woken by the noise. She sat up, looking over to Elena's bed to see it was empty. She laid back down to go back to sleep.

There was the noise of a door slamming further in the house.

Emma sat up, pushing the blanket away, standing, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Hallway**

Elena looked down the staircase to look for the source of the noise.

Emma walked toward her. "Elena, what's going on?"

Elena shrugged tiredly. "I don't know."

Elena stepped toward Jeremy's bedroom door, peering through to see him sleeping.

Emma stepped toward Elizabeth's bedroom door formerly hers, peering through to see her sleeping.

They heard footsteps behind them, turning around.

Alaric was the one who was there, in nothing but boxers, holding a bowl full of ice cream. "Elena." He cleared his throat. "Emma."

Alaric used the bowl of ice cream to cover his crotch.

Emma pressed her lips together awkwardly. "We, uh, heard something."

Alaric chuckled awkwardly, embarrassed, looking away.

Jenna walked upstairs, running a hand through her tousled hair awkwardly, just as embarrassed. "That was us."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, we kinda got that."

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

Jonas was here, pulling out a handkerchief, collecting some of Emma's hair from her brush.

He heard Jenna's voice. "I'm sorry."

He heard Alaric's voice. "We didn't think anyone else was up."

He heard Jenna's voice. "But here you are."

...

 **Hallway**

Jenna and Alaric tried to explain the situation to Emma and Elena, but were failing in their attempt.

Alaric sighed, holding the ice cream bowl toward them. "Chuck Monkey?"

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

Jonas grabbed some of Emma's jewelry, placing them in the handkerchief. He folded the handkerchief, placing it in his coat pocket.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma and Elena avoided looking directly at Alaric awkwardly.

Alaric used the ice cream bowl to cover himself once again. "Well... I'm naked. So I'm gonna go."

Alaric walked away, leaving.

Jenna looked at Emma and Elena, embarrassed. "I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay, Jenna." Elena told her. "Don't worry about it."

"I know he's been staying over a lot." Jenna told them. "Are you-are you sure it's okay?"

"Seems like things are good." Emma told her.

Jenna smiled. "They're extremely good."

"Then we are extremely okay with it." Elena told her.

Emma smiled, nodding.

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

Jonas grabbed a picture of Emma and Elena in their cheerleading uniforms, putting it inside his jacket, walking out quickly.

Emma and Elena walked in, lying down in their beds.

...

 **Bathroom**

Jonas was hiding, waiting for them to fall asleep.

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

Emma and Elena curled up in their beds, drifting off to sleep.

...

 **Bathroom**

Jonas saw a hand mirror on the sink, grabbing it, putting it in the waistband of his jeans, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Hallway**

Jonas walked onto the landing, taking the railing to walk quickly and quietly downstairs.

...

 **Outside**

Jonas closed the door behind him, walking off the porch, leaving the house without a soul knowing he had been there.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Tomb**

Damon, Stefan, Evelyn and Isabella walked down into the tomb, looking at each other.

"Let's do it." Isabella told them.

Damon and Stefan grabbed the stone door.

"1, 2, 3." Damon told him.

They pulled the stone door off the entrance of the tomb, placing it aside.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Gilbert House - Foyer**

Emma, Elizabeth and Elena were standing at the open front door.

Stefan, Kaylin, Evelyn and Damon were outside.

"Hey," Stefan told them. "Uh, can we talk?"

"Why?" Emma asked.

"We went to see Katherine." Evelyn answered.

"Come on in." Elena told them.

Emma, Elizabeth and Elena stepped aside.

Stefan, Isabella, Evelyn and Damon walked in.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Tomb**

Stefan, Isabella, Evelyn, and Damon looked into the tomb.

Evelyn took out a bottle of blood.

"Oh, Katherine." Isabella sang tauntingly. Katherine walked toward them, stumbling slightly, looking at the bottle of blood in Evelyn's hand. "Oh. Don't you look filthy and hungry."

Katherine smiled bitterly. "Please, come in. There's plenty of room for all of us."

"I'd rather poke my eyes out with this bottle of blood." Evelyn told her, holding up the bottle of blood for Katherine to see.

"Mm, they're such pretty eyes." Katherine told her.

"We're here for the moonstone." Stefan told her.

"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asked.

"I'm hungry for something a little bit bigger, so, tell you what." Katherine told them. "You get your little witch or my sister to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want."

"I thought you liked it in here." Stefan told her. "Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you."

"I've had time to reconsider." Katherine told them. Evelyn twisted the lid off of the bottle of blood. She looked at Katherine smugly, turning the blood over to pour it on the floor on Katherine's side. Katherine looked as if she was forcing herself not to get on her knees and lick the blood up. She glared at them, taking a deep breath. "I'm starving, Evelyn. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored. Don't taunt me. At least running from Klaus wasn't boring. So, here's the deal. You get me out of here, you get the moonstone, and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever." Katherine held up the moonstone for them to see, starting to walk away. "Let me know what you decide."

Stefan, Isabella, Evelyn and Damon looked at each other.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Elena, Emma, Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth, Isabella and Evelyn were standing or sitting around the island.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, of course not." Damon answered. "We just want the moonstone."

"According to Isabella and Rose, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan told them.

"No, spell, no Doppelganger sacrifice." Isabella told them. "Ergo, you live."

"How do you destroy it?" Emma asked.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Evelyn answered.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elizabeth asked.

"'Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Isabella answered.

Elena nodded, looking away. "You discussed it with Bonnie."

"Not yet." Stefan answered. "But she agreed to do anything she could to help us. Evelyn is about to head to the school to talk to her now."

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone." Elena told them. "She's not gonna give it to you."

"We're gonna get it from her." Evelyn told them.

"Well, what she means to say is we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to." Damon told them.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan told them.

"Wow." Elizabeth told them. Emma and Elizabeth looked at each other knowingly. "I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out."

"Yep." Isabella answered. "We're awesome."

"Except for one thing." Emma told them. Emma and Elizabeth looked at each other knowingly, looking at Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Elena and Evelyn. "We don't want you to do it."

Stefan, Damon, Elena, Isabella and Evelyn exchanged a confused look.

Stefan looked at Elizabeth and Emma. "What are you talking about? Guys, we don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus?" Elizabeth asked.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan told them.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that we care about, including the five of you?" Emma asked.

"Emma, if we can dispell the moonstone, we can save your lives." Stefan told her.

"We know." Elizabeth told them, standing, walking out, leaving.

"Everybody keeps saying that." Emma told them, standing, walking out, leaving.

Stefan, Damon, Elena, Isabella and Evelyn looked at each other in confusion.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Bonnie and Luka were walking together across the courtyard.

"So your Grams waited until you were in high school to tell you that you're a witch?" Luka asked.

"Well, she brought it up before, but I just thought she was drunk." Bonnie told him. Luka laughed. "In my defense, she was."

"So, then, you're like, new?" Luka asked.

"New-ish." Bonnie answered. "I still have some growing pains."

"Like?" Luka asked.

"Physically, it's become a lot harder." Bonnie told him. "I have a bad reaction to it sometimes."

"You get nosebleeds?" Luka asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered. "And I pass out sometimes."

They stopped walking, turning to face each other.

"It's 'cause you're trying to do too much on your own." Luka told her. "You need help."

"From what?" Bonnie asked.

"From nature." Luka answered. "The elements. Just things that you can draw extra power from. Have you ever channeled another witch before?"

"What is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Say we put our energy together." Luka told her. "We can double our strength. I'll show you. Watch." He looked at Bonnie's bracelet. "Let me see that bracelet." He took his backpack off his shoulder, putting it down. Bonnie removed her bracelet. Luka removed the dog tags from around his neck. Bonnie skeptically held her bracelet toward him. Luka took it, placing his dog tags in her hand. "Take this. Now, I want you to stand very still and concentrate."

"I don't get it." Bonnie told him.

"Okay." Luka told her. "I know..."

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"We're channeling." Luka answered. "The personal items will act as a talisman. Now concentrate."

Bonnie held the dog tags tightly between her hands, closing her eyes.

Luka looked at her, smiling.

Bonnie heard a noise, looking at Luka. "What is that?"

Luka smiled without saying a word, closing his eyes.

Bonnie looked at him in confusion.

Other students were in the courtyard, talking.

The breeze slowly turned into a whirl of wind, swirling leaves into the air.

Bonnie gasped, closing her eyes as the wind blew through her hair.

Jeremy and Evelyn were walking through the courtyard, the wind tousling their hair and papers in their arms or bags.

Evelyn gripped her belongings tighter, laughing. "Whoa."

"You okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, definitely." Evelyn answered.

The wind dissipated, disappearing altogether.

Luka looked at Bonnie. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Bonnie laughed gleefully.

Evelyn approached them. "What's with that weather, huh?"

Luka shrugged. "It's global warming. I don't know. Hi, I'm Luka. Martin."

Luka offered a hand to Evelyn.

Evelyn shook his hand. "Evelyn. Zhu." Luka nodded but also realizing what she was. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too, Evelyn." Luka told her. "I got to go. See you later, guys."

"Bye, Luka." Bonnie told him.

Luka picked his backpack up. "Bye."

Luka and Bonnie looked at each other, smiling.

Luka walked away, leaving.

Evelyn turned to face Bonnie, giving her a amused look.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Already into the new guy, are we?" Evelyn asked.

Bonnie chuckled nervously. "No. Why would you think that?"

"I might be older than all of you, but I'm not blind, and I'm not stupid." Evelyn told her.

Jeremy walked closer.

"What are you doing here, Evelyn?" Bonnie asked.

Evelyn gave them an unamused look, gesturing around the school courtyard. "Well, I happen to go here."

"No, I mean, what are you doing here, talking to me?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, well, I am in the midst of helping." Evelyn told them. "I am done just helping myself, I'm not gonna be as secretive, unless you do something to piss me off." Jeremy smiled. "So let's start out fresh. Okay? And this is probably starting off in a bad place, but..."

"You're asking for a favor, aren't you?" Jeremy asked.

"It's not just me that's asking, and it's not for me." Evelyn told them. "It's for Emma and Elizabeth."

Bonnie tilted her head barely.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Foyer**

There was a knock on the front door before it opened.

Emma and Elizabeth walked in.

Rose walked toward them. "Hmm, you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"So you're here staying with Evelyn?" Emma asked.

"She's an old friend, and no one else would take me in." Rose told them. "She's not here at the moment, though. She's out there, helping your friends, family."

"Actually, we came to talk to you." Emma told her.

Rose seemed surprised.

...

 **Library**

Rose was sitting on one couch.

Emma and Elizabeth were sitting across from her.

"It's a bad idea." Rose told them.

Elizabeth sighed. "No, it's not."

"From what you and Elizabeth have told us, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus, and you and Isabella just gave up before you got it." Emma told her.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Rose told them.

"There's more to learn." Elizabeth told her. "We just have to find a way to learn it."

"Why are you two coming to me with this?" Rose asked.

"Because you owe us." Emma answered. "One word from either of us, and Isabella, Damon and Stefan could've killed you for kidnapping us."

Rose knew the real reason. "Or maybe it's because you know know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you the chance to sneak away."

"We're having a disagreement, okay?" Emma asked. "They're willing to risk everyone that we love, and we're not."

Rose shook her head. "They're just trying to protect both of you."

"And you've proven that you can't care less whether we're protected or not." Elizabeth told her impatiently. "So, we're back to you taking us to Slater."

Rose sighed, walking closer, sitting on the other side of Emma. "What exactly do you have to achieve by this?"

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elizabeth asked.

Rose looked at them in surprise. 'I've been a slave to shadows for five hundred years. What do you think?"

Elizabeth tilted her head. "I think I'm a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song;) I'm Only Happy When It Rains - Kat Graham**

Tyler was on the basketball court, shooting hoops. He shot for another net, the basketball bouncing off of it.

Rosie approached, catching the basketball before it hit her, walking closer. "Hey, Ty."

Rosie tossed him the basketball.

Tyler caught it. "Hey, Rose."

"You realize there's almost a full moon?" Rosie asked.

"Rosie, you have enough problems." Tyler told her. "You want to take on mine?"

"Come on, Ty." Rosie told him. "I know that you haven't been able to think about anything else. The whole... wolf thing. Do you know what you're gonna do?"

"I have a plan." Tyler told her.

"Well, I'm gonna help you." Rosie told him.

Tyler shook his head. "No, Rosie. I can handle it on my own."

"No, you can't." Rosie told him. "You are going through this alone, and I am your cousin, and I am going to help you through this. I'm not asking for your permission, Ty. I'm not gonna walk away from this."

Tyler nodded understandingly, sighing, a little relieved.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Evelyn and Liam were gathered with the three Salvatores to come up with the plan.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine," Bonnie told them.

"How?" Jeremy asked. "It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her."

"I'm well aware of what happened." Bonnie told them. "I've learned a few new things."

"Bonnie..." Liam trailed off worriedly in concern.

Bonnie looked at Liam, signaling with her eyes to tell him to stop. She looked at the vampires. "How will you get it?"

"She hasn't been feeding." Evelyn answered. "She's weaker. We're not."

Isabella raised her glass of blood toward the others to prove their point.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" Elena asked.

"It's a plan." Isabella told them. "Is it perfect?" She scoffed. "What plan is?"

"Let me do it." Jeremy told them. "I've got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary."

"Gee, thanks, you 16-year-old child." Damon told him sarcastically. "Why didn't we think about that?" He looked at Evelyn. "We sent you to be a messenger and grab Bonnie from school. Why did you bring Jeremy and Liam here?"

"The only one that cares about them Damon." Evelyn answered.

Damon looked at Evelyn. "I'm about to kill me a messenger."

Evelyn sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, skeptically amused. Evelyn looked at Bonnie. "I've got an idea for you to maybe, oh, I don't know, better the plan and make it easier on everyone else."

Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Liam, Jeremy and Elena looked at Evelyn in confusion.

Bonnie looked at Evelyn knowingly. She knew what she meant. She looked at Stefan, Damon and Isabella. "Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?"

Isabella looked at Stefan significantly.

...

 **Richmond, Virginia**

 **Car Park**

Emma, Elizabeth and Rose got out of Rose's car, walking away.

...

 **Apartment Building - Hallway**

Rose led the way upstairs, knocking on the door. "Slater!" There was no answer. "Slater, it's Rose. Open up." Rose gave up, turning to Elizabeth and Emma. "He's not home. Sorry."

Emma shook her head. "No, we didn't come all the way out here for nothing."

Elizabeth sighed, turning to the doors, pushing the them open, chains breaking from the other side. She looked at Emma and Rose, gesturing inside. "After you."

...

 **Slater's Apartment**

Emma, Elizabeth and Rose walked in, looking around the nice apartment.

Emma and Elizabeth seemed impressed with the apartment.

Rose looked away from them, finding something. "I don't think he's going to be much help."

Emma and Elizabeth looked at her in confusion, walking closer, standing on either side of Rose, following her gaze.

They were looking at Slater's desiccated, dead body, the stake still in his chest.

Rose was upset with losing yet another friend.

Emma, Rose and Elizabeth sighed, looking from each other to Slater's body.

...

Rose walked toward Slater's body, grabbing him, moving him away.

Emma sighed, walking toward the computers that were set up against the wall. "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information."

Rose and Elizabeth walked closer.

Elena picked up a picture of Slater and a woman.

"Yeah." Rose agreed. "Probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass."

Rose walked toward the window, opening the curtains even though it was broad daylight.

Emma gasped. "What are you-"

"Tempered glass." Rose told them. "UV rays can't penetrate." She sighed, looking out of the window, upset. "I used to just come here and watch the day."

Emma placed the picture of Slater and the woman on the desk.

Elizabeth looked at Rose sympathetically. "I'm sorry about Slater."

Rose turned to face them. "Any luck?"

Emma sat at the computer set up. "Um..." She tried to log on, but was prevented from doing so. "It's password protected. I can't get in."

Rose walked toward them, sighing. "No, this is fine. Let's just go." They heard a doorknob rattling off in the distance. Elizabeth turned around. Emma stood from the computers. "Stay here." Rose slowly walked away toward the closet door, opening it to reveal the woman from the picture inside, hiding. "Alice?"

Alice ran toward her. "Rose!" She ran into her arms. "He's dead!"

Rose held Alice awkwardly.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Stefan walked inside to join the others, the picture of Katherine from 1864 in his hands. "This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers."

Bonnie took the picture, placing it in the ceramic bowl on the table. She dipped her fingers in a glass of water, letting the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl. Flames instantly spread.

Liam and Elena watched in awe.

Bonnie closed her eyes, chanting under her breath.

"What will this do?" Damon asked.

Bonnie opened her eyes, watching the picture burn. "I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out."

"And this was Eve's idea?" Damon asked.

"Yep." Evelyn answered, drawling the word out.

Damon smirked. "Brilliant."

"Thanks." Evelyn told him.

Isabella smiled a small smile. "Aw. You're actually getting along again."

Evelyn and Damon spoke together sarcastically. "Ha."

Evelyn and Damon looked at each other weirdly.

Stefan, Isabella, Jeremy, Elena and Liam looked at them in amusement.

Bonnie's nose started to bleed. She raised her hand to wipe it away before anyone noticed, thanks to the distraction provided by the others.

Liam had noticed, giving Bonnie a look.

Bonnie returned the gaze, silently telling her not to say anything.

...

 **Woods**

Tyler and Rosie walked toward the Old Lockwood Cellar.

"I think this is where dad was headed the night he turned." Rosie told him.

"So why didn't he stay here?" Tyler asked.

"Me and Austin." Rosie answered. "Remember, you had to break it up."

Tyler nodded. "Right, right."

They walked down the stairs.

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler and Rosie walked in, looking around with flashlights in hand.

Rosie shone her flashlight on the claw marks on the cave-like walls. "These look old." She shone her flashlight nearby. "And so do these bolts and chains."

"I need new chains, but the bolts could still hold." Tyler told her, pulling the bolts to prove his point. "I think that was what this place was used for. Full moons."

Rosie nodded, looking around. She noticed something. "What's this?"

Rosie pulled out something wrapped in cloth, turning to face Tyler.

Tyler shone his flashlight onto it. "I have no idea."

Rosie unwrapped the cloth, revealing yet anther Lockwood Journal, but it looked new. "Was it dads?" She opened it to the first page. "'August 31st. My body is changing. I'm edgy. Angry. Impatient. I get so mad, I black out and forget what I say or do. I'm not myself. Not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me?'" She looked at Tyler. "He chronicled everything." She looked at the journal. "'The full moon is tonight'."

"Well, does he say what happened?" Tyler asked.

Rosie shook her head. She flipped to the back of the journal, finding a computer chip taped to it. She took it out, looking at Tyler.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Bonnie put the ashes from the bowl onto an table.

Stefan, Evelyn, Isabella and Damon walked in with supplies.

"Still gotta get the torches." Stefan told them.

"Alaric's stake gun's in my trunk." Isabella told them.

Evelyn looked at Elena, Liam and Jeremy. "You three are not going. We're not underestimating Katherine, and if this doesn't work, you could get hurt."

"So you want us to go home and pretend like you guys aren't taking the chance of getting hurt yourselves?" Elena asked.

"Elena." Isabella told her, drawing out her name.

Elena smiled a small, sheepish smile. "All right. We'll go home." She looked toward where Bonnie was preparing the spell. "Bonnie?"

"Go ahead." Bonnie told them. "I'm almost done."

Elena, Stefan and Liam walked out, leaving.

Damon and Isabella packed a few more things in their bags, walking out, leaving.

Jeremy walked toward the door, stopping when he realized Bonnie and Evelyn weren't following.

Evelyn looked at Bonnie, both of them whispering during their hushed conversation.

"What are you doing? Liam told me everything." Evelyn asked.

"Shh! Of course he did." Bonnie told her. "Evelyn..."

"Hey, you're not strong enough." Evelyn told her.

Bonnie put a finger to her lips. "I'll be fine."

"You could get hurt." Evelyn told her.

"And Emma and Elizabeth could die." Bonnie told her. "I'll be fine. Promise. I promise."

Bonnie walked out, leaving

Jeremy walked toward Evelyn in confusion. "Hey. Everything okay?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No. She's gonna get hurt, Jeremy. She can't do this."

Jeremy sighed. "I'll take care of it, okay? But I don't want you going. Katherine's still strong. She could hurt you."

"And she could hurt you." Evelyn told her.

Jeremy held up his hand with the Gilbert Ring. "I'll be fine."

Evelyn looked at him in concerned confusion. "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing." Jeremy told her. He looked at the ash on the table. "Here, I got this, okay? Go get me, um, go get me something to put this in. All right?"

Evelyn slowly nodded.

Jeremy and Evelyn smiled small smiles.

Evelyn turned away to get something to put the ash in.

Jeremy glanced over his shoulder, pulling out his wallet, taking out a card, using it to carefully scrap a handful of ashes into his wallet without Evelyn noticing.

...

 **Richmond, Virginia**

 **Slater's Apartment - Living Room**

Rose and Alice were sitting on the couch.

Rose rubbed her hand comfortingly.

Alice tried to regain her composure.

...

 **Kitchen**

Elizabeth and Emma were sitting at a counter, able to see the living room from where they were.

Emma was pouring hot water into teacups.

Rose walked toward them, sitting down on the other side of Elizabeth. "She found him a few minutes before we did."

"How is she?" Emma asked.

"Overreacting." Elizabeth answered. "Big time."

"Her boyfriend just died." Emma told her. "There's no such thing as overreacting."

"Those tears are for her." Rose told them. "She didn't care about Slater." Emma looked at her in confusion. Elizabeth scoffed. "She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her."

Emma and Elizabeth looked toward Alice.

Elizabeth seemed to get an idea, grabbing two cups of tea, walking out.

...

 **Living Room**.

Elizabeth walked toward Alice, sitting beside her, handing her one cup of tea.

"Thank you." Alice told her. They both took a drink. Alice looked at Elizabeth with an air of familiarity. "You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?"

"Not personally, no." Elizabeth answered. "I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts, and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus."

"Doubtful." Alice told her. "Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Alice asked. "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

"I understand that." Elizabeth told her. "Do you know his password?"

"Who do you think you are?" Alice asked, looking away, taking a drink of her tea.

Elizabeth looked toward Rose and Emma in the kitchen, looking at Alice. "What if I or Rose to turn you?" Alice looked at her in surprise. Rose had heard what she had said, looking at her in disbelief disdainfully. "Will you show us his files then?"

...

 **Later**

Alice had managed to log onto Slater's computer, but all of the files had been deleted.

Elizabeth, Emma and Rose stood behind her, watching.

"Someone's been her." Alice told them. "The hard drive's completely wiped out."

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Rose told them.

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, turning away.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid." Alice told them. "Everything's backed up on a remote server."

Rose turned to speak to Elizabeth quietly. "You know that she's not going anywhere near our blood, right?"

"I know." Elizabeth answered. "She doesn't."

Elizabeth walked past Rose toward Emma and Alice.

Rose smirked slightly at Elizabeth's deception, impressed.

"Kristen Stewart." Alice told them. "God, was he obvious."

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked.

Alice continued to scroll through the files. "Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me."

"What about that one?" Rose asked. "Cody Weber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him." Alice offered.

Emma handed the phone to Alice. "Tell him we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The Doppelganger and his ex-fiancé are alive, and they're ready to surrender."

"What?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Oh, my God." Alice told them. "I knew I recognized you."

"Get him the message." Elizabeth told her, walking out quickly, leaving.

Emma followed Elizabeth in concern.

...

 **Kitchen**

Elizabeth placed her hands on a table, sighing shakily, worriedly, overwhelmed.

Emma walked toward her. "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth turned to give Emma a look.

Rose walked in. "What are you two doing?"

"We're getting Klaus' attention." Emma answered.

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you, and he'll kill you." Rose told them. Elizabeth and Emma looked at her, but didn't respond. Rose realized. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along."

"It's either us or our family." Elizabeth told her.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourselves and save everyone else?" Rose asked.

Emma and Elizabeth didn't answer.

Alice walked in, looking at Elizabeth and Emma. "Cody is on his way, and he really wants to meet the two of you."

Rose turned away in exasperation.

Elizabeth and Emma looked at each other nervously, overwhelmed with surrendering, but thinking that they didn't have another choice.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Tomb - Antechamber**

Katherine heard footsteps coming down into the tomb, walking over to the entrance.

Jeremy walked down the steps, standing in front of the entrance, where Katherine couldn't reach him.

"Little Gilbert." Katherine told him. "This is an intriguing surprise."

"I'm here for the moonstone." Jeremy told her.

"Yeah, yeah, the moonstone." Katherine told him. "It's very popular today."

"Just give it to me." Jeremy told her.

Katherine sighed, smirking, shaking her head. "Naive Little Gilbert. If you want it, you're gonna have to come here and get it."

Jeremy pulled a stake gun out of his sleeve, shooting Katherine in the stomach.

Katherine groaned in pain, clutching at the stake, ripping it out.

Jeremy threw the handful of ashes into Katherine's face.

Katherine gasped as the spell took effect, falling to the floor, temporarily unconscious.

Jeremy walked in. "I kinda figured you'd say that."

...

 **Tomb**

Jeremy knelt next to Katherine's unconscious body, patting her down in search of the moonstone. "Come on, where is it?"

Jeremy stood, walking into the back of the cave, turning on a flashing to look for the moonstone. He shone the flashlight around, seeing the moonstone lying on a stone ledge behind an iron gate, opening the gate, grabbing the moonstone. He looked at it for a moment, turning around, running through the tomb toward the entrance.

Jeremy stood, walking into the back of the cave, turning on a flashing to look for the moonstone. He shone the flashlight around, seeing the moonstone lying on a stone ledge behind an iron gate, opening the gate, grabbing the moonstone. He looked at it for a moment, turning around, running through the tomb toward the entrance.

Katherine was awake, looking at Jeremy hungrily, transforming, rushing toward him, grabbing him, biting him into his neck, feeding.

Jeremy yelled in pain, throwing the moonstone out of the tomb to the ground outside of the entrance.

Katherine came up for air, gasping, blood dripping from her lips.

...

 **Woods**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn were waiting at the Fell's Church ruins.

Bonnie walked toward them. "Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home."

"Let's do this." Evelyn told them.

Isabella, Bonnie and Evelyn walked down into the tomb.

Damon's phone rang. He answered. "Not a good time, Rose."

Rose was still at Slater's Apartment. "Don't be angry with me."

"Why, what did you do?" Damon asked.

Stefan turned back to his brother. "Damon, come on."

Damon listened to whatever Rose had to say, hanging up, looking at Stefan seriously. "We need to get to Richmond. Immediately."

Stefan looked at him in confusion. "Why? What's happening?"

...

 **Tomb - Antechamber**

Isabella, Evelyn and Bonnie walked down the steps.

Evelyn dropped the bag in front of the tomb, starting to go through it when she saw the moonstone on the ground. "What the hell?"

"Is that the moonstone?" Isabella asked.

Isabella picked the moonstone up in confusion.

Katherine appeared inside the tomb, blood drenched on her lips. "I hate to interrupt, but today has just been full of surprises."

Katherine pulled Jeremy into view.

Jeremy was weak, blood oozing from the vampire bites on his neck.

Bonnie watched in horror.

Evelyn started to run inside.

Isabella grabbed her arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy told him. "I took some powder."

Katherine looked at Isabella and Evelyn. "Told you I was hungrier for something a little bigger." Isabella and Evelyn looked at each other. "Don't worry. I know that he's wearing his ring, so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm going to go back in the back, playing with my new little toy." Katherine pushed Jeremy behind the wall. "And you guys just give me a holler when you've got the tomb open."

Katherine walked away, leaving.

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Jonas had laid out all of Elizabeth and Emma's belongings that he had stolen from the Gilbert House on the table.

Elijah sat across from him. "So how exactly does this spell work?"

"Give me your hand." Jonas told him. He had a silver knife in hand. Elijah held his hand toward him, palm facing up. Jonas slit Elijah's palm open with the blade. "Place it here." Elijah placed his bleeding hand face down on the picture of Emma and Elena in their cheerleading uniforms. "Now, take my hand." Jonas held his hand toward Elijah. Elijah took it. "Close your eyes. Relax your mind. And look for them."

Elijah closed his eyes.

Jonas closed his eyes.

...

 **Richmond, Virginia**

 **Slater's Apartment - Living Room**

Emma was gazing out of the window.

Elizabeth walked toward her from behind.

In the window's reflection, instead of showing Elizabeth walking toward Emma, it showed Elijah walking toward Emma.

Emma gasped, turning around.

Elizabeth looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

Emma couldn't find the answer, shaking her head. She turned back to the window again, seeing Elizabeth's reflection instead of Elijah's. She looked at Elizabeth in confusion.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Martin Apartment**

Elijah opened his eyes, looking at Jonas.

"You saw them, didn't you?" Jonas asked.

Elijah nodded. "I know exactly where they are."

...

 **Tomb**

Isabella and Bonnie had set up the circle of torches.

Isabella was lighting the torches. "Where the hell are Stefan and Damon?"

"We can't wait." Bonnie told them. "We have to get him out of there."

"She's fed." Isabella told them. "She has her strength back."

"We still have what's left of the ash." Bonnie told them, handing Isabella the envelope with the ash. "Do you think you can get close enough?"

Isabella took the envelope. "We don't have a choice."

"It's gonna take me some time." Bonnie told them.

"How long?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie told them. "A while."

"Just get us in there as soon as you can." Everyone told her, walking away.

Isabella looked at Bonnie, nodding reassuringly.

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Luka walked in.

Jonas was looking through a grimoire. "So how was school?"

Luka placed his backpack on the table. "Riveting."

...

 **Tomb**

Bonnie had the grimoire open, closing her eyes, beginning to cast the spell. "Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos."

Isabella and Evelyn stood nearby, watching.

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Luka took a deep breath, feeling that Bonnie was channeling him.

Jonas looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Luka shook his head. "Nothing."

Luka touched his neck, feeling that his dog tags were not there.

...

 **Tomb**

Bonnie held Luka's dog tags in her hands, continuing to cast the spell. "Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos."

Isabella and Evelyn continued to watch.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Rosie and Tyler were sitting on the couch.

Rosie had Mason's journal.

Tyler placed a laptop in front of them, putting in the computer chip they had found.

Mason was in the video, in a garage. "It's September 15th. Two hours from the first full moon since I triggered the curse."

Tyler looked at Rosie. "He taped his first transformation."

Rosie flipped through the journal. "Um... There's nothing but... September 16th. He wrote about everything the next day." Tyler fast forwarded the video. Rosie read from the journal. "'I chose the garage. I could dead bolt the door.'" As she spoke, the fastened video showed Mason preparing. "'It was far from the street, so no one could hear'." Tyler played the video at normal speed. Mason was bolting cables to the floor. "'I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabiners'. What, like, for mountain climbing?"

Tyler nodded. "Retractable cables." He fast forwarded the video, stopping it when Mason was drinking something. Mason started to choke, gagging. "What's he doing?"

Rosie looked at the journal. "It's wolfsbane. 'I diluted wolfsbane with water to weaken myself, but I could barely get it down without puking. It felt like I was drinking battery acid'." Tyler sighed, fast forwarding the video. "'Over an hour passed. Nothing happened. It got so quiet, I could hear my own blood pumping. And that's when'..." Mason threw the bike next to him across the garage, acting like a caged animal, crawling toward the camera. He was gasping in pain, groaning and shouting. Rosie was in shock, taking a moment to regain her composure, continuing to read from the journal. "'I kept thinking I'd black out and not feel it. But I did. I...'" Mason lashed out, hitting the camera, making it fall to the floor. Mason fell to the floor next to it. Tyler and Rosie hated to watch the video, hated to see their uncle/dad in that much pain, knowing that Tyler would have to go through it as well. "'I felt all of it'."

Mason screamed in the video. "Help! Somebody!"

Rosie tried to look away from the video, but couldn't. "How long is it?"

"We're three hours in." Tyler answered, fast forwarding the video. "Four hours." Nothing changed. Mason was still on the floor, screaming. Tyler fast forwarded the video. "Five hours." Mason screamed even louder. "How long does it last?" Rosie didn't get a chance to look for an answer in the journal. Mason screamed, lashing out in movement, most of which the camera didn't catch. Tyler paused the video, overwhelmed, in denial, freaking out. "I c-" He stood, walking away from Rosie, to the other side of the table, turning to face her. "I can't do that." Rosie looked at Tyler in concern, just as overwhelmed as he was because she knew that she had the gene inside of her and it was easy to trigger it. "Rosie, whatever that was, I can't go through that."

Tyler was near tears, shaking his head, turning away.

Rosie didn't know how to help him, pained by the fact that there was nothing they could do to save him from his fate.

...

 **Richmond, Virginia**

 **Slater's Apartment - Living Room**

Emma found her jacket by the door, picking it up, sighing, tilting her head back.

Elizabeth walked closer, having a glass of water. She looked behind Emma, gasping.

Emma looked at her in confusion, turning to face Stefan and Damon.

"What are you two doing here?" Stefan asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Elizabeth replied. Rose walked in. Emma and Elizabeth looked at Rose, clearly betrayed. "You called them?"

"I'm sorry." Rose told them.

"You said that you understood." Emma told her.

"She lied." Damon told them.

Alice walked in, looking at Stefan and Damon in shock. "Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

Damon shook his head in annoyance, looking at Rose. "Get rid of her."

"No... way." Alice told them.

Rose sighed, grabbing Alice, leading her out of the room, leaving.

Stefan looked at Emma and Elizabeth. "Come on. We're leaving."

"No." Emma told them defiantly.

"I said, we're leaving." Stefan told them.

"We're not going with you." Elizabeth told them.

"You two do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon told them.

"When have we ever made a decision?" Emma asked, scoffing. "Both of you do that for us. Now this? This is our decision."

"Who's going to save your lives while you're out making decisions?" Damon asked.

"You're not listening." Elizabeth told them. "We don't want to be saved." She took a deep breath. "Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that we love, including the two of you."

Stefan looked at them in concern, but was unamused.

"Get your asses out of the door before we throw you over our shoulders and carry you out ourselves." Damon told them.

Stefan walked toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook her head.

Damon grabbed Emma's arm.

Emma tried to pull her arm away, but he didn't let go. She tried to punch him with her other arm. "No."

Damon caught her fist easily, leaning closer to Emma. "Don't ever do that again."

"Hey." Stefan told them warningly.

Damon let her go, turning away.

Stefan looked at them, sighing.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Tomb**

Bonnie continued to chant the spell, the flames flaring up around her. "Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos."

Katherine dragged Jeremy with her toward the entrance. "Ooh, something's happening."

Isabella and Evelyn looked at Jeremy and Katherine.

"Bonnie, no!" Jeremy told her. Isabella looked at Bonnie in confused, confucern alarmed. "You have to stop her. She's not strong enough."

The flames flared up higher.

Katherine watched in awe. "Maybe she is."

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Luka was sitting at a table, doing homework. He felt Bonnie channeling him once again, grimacing in pain.

Jonas was on the other side of the table, placing his hands on the tabletop, looking at Luka seriously. "What's going on?"

"It's Bonnie Bennett." Luka answered. "She's channeling me."

"Why would you let her do that?" Jonas asked.

"You told me to bond with her, so I bonded." Luka answered, groaning in pain, his nose starting to bleed profusely.

Jonas watched in worry. "Oh, God."

...

 **Tomb**

Bonnie's nose was bleeding profusely as well, but she continued to chant the spell. "Phesmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo signos."

Isabella walked toward her in concerned, confused alarm. "Bonnie... Bonnie..."

"Isabella , you gotta stop her!" Jeremy told her.

Katherine elbowed Jeremy in the face, making him fall to the floor.

Evelyn looked at Jeremy to see if he was okay.

Isabella didn't look away from Bonnie, grabbing her arms. "You need to stop. Bonnie!"

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Luka fell out of his chair, onto the floor, clutching his head in pain.

"Luka!" Jonas told him, removing Luka's hands from his head, replacing them with his own.

Luka finally seemed to be okay, if a bit weak.

...

 **Tomb**

Bonnie continued to chant the spell.

Isabella tried to persuade her to stop. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie fainted.

Isabella caught her in her arms so she didn't fall to the floor.

Isabella tried to wake her. "Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up, please. Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie."

"Yes, please, because I'm still in here." Katherine told them impatiently, pacing around inside the tomb.

Bonnie woke up.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked. "You all right?"

Bonnie felt a little fuzzy.

"It didn't work." Bonnie told them, upset, looking into the tomb. Isabella held onto her arms so she wouldn't fall down. "I'm not strong enough. Even with help, I can't do it."

"Ah, that's too bad, 'cause I'm still hungry." Katherine told them, grabbing Jeremy's shirt, pushing him against the wall, transforming, preparing to bite Jeremy on the neck.

Isabella rushed into the tomb, grabbing Jeremy, pushing him away, restraining Katherine against the wall. "Go!"

Jeremy was too weak to reach the entrance of the tomb on his own, bleeding and dizzy.

Bonnie ran inside, grabbing Jeremy, pulling him out of the tomb, past the entrance, where they were both safe.

Evelyn started to rush inside. "Isabella!"

Bonnie stood in her way of the tomb, stopping her. "Evelyn! Don't!"

Evelyn looked past Bonn to Isabella and Katherine in worried concern.

Katherine looked at Isabella, smiling smugly.

Isabella looked at them, as if just now realizing what she had done, and that she couldn't get out, letting go of Katherine, sighing.

...

 **Night - Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Rosie was standing, looking at the journal, closing it. "You know what? I don't think we should read this anymore."

"Why?" Tyler asked. "What did you read?"

Rosie hesitated. "There's a reason why they call it a curse, Tyler."

Tyler took the journal, reading. "'Unimaginable pain. I thought it would never end. It was the worst night of my life.'"

Tyler put the journal on the table, sitting down.

"But he did say that the transformation speeds up over time." Rosie told him. Tyler picked up a bottle of whiskey, pouring two glasses. He drank his in one drink. Rosie picked up the second glass. "So, if you just got through your first time, then..."

Rosie didn't finish, managing a small, small smile, drinking her whiskey in one drink.

"Rosie..." Tyler trailed off. "I didn't want to be this. I didn't want it to be this way. It wasn't supposed to. I have no control over my body, or my... urges. And I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt Emma. And that's all my... instincts want. To hurt people. To kill people. I can't be around Emma anymore, Rose. I'm not sure I can even be around you."

Rosie sat beside him. "Dad found a way to control himself. He wouldn't have come back to me after mom left if he didn't. Maybe it just takes some time. You know? Okay, and Emma loves you. I think she would understand."

"I know that she would." Tyler told her. "I just don't want to take the chance of hurting her. Or you."

"Whatever." Rosie told him. "I'm not walking away from this. I don't care what you want, or you don't want to take a chance of doing. You're not gonna hurt me. And I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my cousin, Ty. And I just don't want you to be alone."

Tyler nodded in understanding.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Liam was home, putting his bag down, sighing, fiddling with his vervain bracelet.

Caroline walked toward him. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Liam answered. "I'm just... really troubled right now. I'm worried about Bonnie, I'm worried about Jeremy... I'm worried about everything."

Caroline smiled a small smile. "Now you're sounding a lot like me." Liam managed a small smile. The doorbell rang. Caroline looked at Liam. "Oh, hang on."

...

 **Outside**

Matt was at the front door, looking nervous.

Caroline opened the door. "Matt."

"I know I should have called." Matt told her. "I'm sorry."

Caroline stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Matt told her. "But I was driving home from work, and I just-I kinda found myself here."

"Well, are you okay?" Caroline asked. "I-I've been worried about you."

"I'm pissed at myself for picking a fight with Tyler, and being a dick to him, even if I was drunk that night." Matt told her. "And feeling guilty for what happened to Sarah. I mean, I've been dodging Tyler and Rosie for days, because I didn't know what to say to them."

"Matt, it's okay." Caroline told him.

"No, Caroline, it's not." Matt told her. "I'm really sorry. Please know that."

"I do." Caroline told him. "I do know that."

"And after everything that happened, I didn't know what was what, or pretty much of anything, to be honest." Matt told her. "All I do know is that... I miss you." Caroline smiled, softly laughing. Matt smiled. "Yeah."

Caroline and Matt embraced for a long, long moment.

...

 **Richmond, Virginia**

 **Slater's Apartment - Living Room**

Stefan, Elizabeth, Emma and Rose were waiting.

Damon walked out of the other room, still irritated. "Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping, and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."

Emma and Elizabeth were sitting in chairs, not wanting to give up, stubbornly crossing their arms over their chests.

The front doors were kicked open.

Three vampires walked in.

One vampire stayed by the door to insure no one got out.

The two other vampires walked toward the others, stopping some distance away.

Elizabeth and Emma stood.

"We're here to meet the Doppelganger and the fiancé." Vampire 1 told them.

Emma and Elizabeth walked around Stefan, Damon and Rose toward the vampires.

"We're here." Elizabeth told them.

"Thank you for coming." Emma told them.

Damon and Stefan grabbed their arms to stop them.

"There's nothing here for you." Stefan told them.

The vampire guarding the door groaned in pain, falling to the floor, dead.

Elijah had been standing behind the vampire, his heart in his hand. He dropped the heart to the floor, rushing up behind the two other vampires.

Rose rushed out of the apartment, leaving.

Emma, Damon and Stefan looked at Elijah in shocked disbelief.

"We saw you killed." Stefan told him. "Evelyn killed you. You were dead."

"For centuries now." Elijah told them. He looked at the two vampires. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Vampire 1 replied.

"I'm Elijah." Elijah answered.

The vampires looked at Elijah in surprise, their attitudes draining away.

"We were going to bring them to you." Vampire 1 told him. "For Klaus." He looked at Emma. "She's the Doppelganger." He looked at Elizabeth. "She's the fiancé." He looked at Elijah. "I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see them."

Elijah looked between the vampires. "Does anyone else know that you're here?"

"No." Vampire 1 answered.

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah told them, pushing his hands into their chests, ripping out their hearts, killing them.

Emma and Elizabeth watched as the vampire bodies fell to the floor, gasping in shock.

Elijah let the hearts fall to the floor. He looked at Emma, Damon, Stefan and Elizabeth.

Damon and Stefan stood in front of Emma and Elizabeth protectively, preparing to fight to keep them safe.

Elijah rushed out of the apartment, leaving.

Emma, Damon, Stefan and Elizabeth looked at each other in shock, not knowing what to make of this.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Martin Apartment**

Elijah was standing at a window, looking outside.

Jonas walked in.

"Where's Luka?" Elijah asked.

"Asleep." Jonas answered.

"Your shadow spell was successful." Elijah told him. "I was able to track those girls. However, I did have a little run in with two of the vampires that killed me."

"I assume they didn't live to tell about it." Jonas told him.

"Actually, I spared them." Elijah told him. "They'd die before they'd let anything happen to the girls. They'll be safe."

"For now." Jonas told him.

"Well, that's precisely what we need to them to be." Elijah told him. He looked at Jonas. "Safe."

...

 **Outside**

Damon and Stefan led Emma and Elizabeth to the front door.

"We're home, okay?" Elizabeth asked. "We don't need an escort to our room."

"Oh, I don't know." Damon told them. "Between here and inside, there's still time for you to do something stupid."

"Damon, come on." Stefan told him.

Emma sighed, trying to calm the tension. "Thank you for bringing us home."

"Well, your ride left you." Stefan told them. "I didn't want to leave you stranded."

"She was just scared." Elizabeth told them. "She didn't mean to run."

"Yes, she did." Damon told them. "She's been running for five hundred years."

"I can't believe Elijah's alive." Emma told them. "Why do you think that he killed those vampires and then just let us go?"

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me..." Stefan trailed off.

Emma and Elizabeth turned to walk inside.

Damon stepped in their way. "Like I said, what you two did today was incredibly stupid."

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that we got caught." Elizabeth told them. "We don't question why you two and everyone else tries so hard to save us. You shouldn't question why we would try to save all of you."

Elena burst out of the house, running down the porch steps.

"Elena, where are you going?" Emma asked. Elena didn't answer, running toward a car. "Elena!"

Jeremy walked out of the house.

Emma, Damon, Elizabeth and Stefan looked at Jeremy.

"What the hell was that about?" Stefan asked.

Jeremy sighed, shaking his head in regret. "It's Isabella."

...

 **Tomb - Antechamber**

Elena ran down the stairs. "Isabella! Isabella!"

Elena was about to enter the cave.

Jeremy and Emma ran after her.

Jeremy pulled Elena away from the tomb. "Don't you dare."

"You already have." Elena told him. "Isabella's in there, Jeremy! How could you let this happen?"

"I already feel bad." Jeremy told her. "You don't have to berate me."

Elena looked at Emma. "And you." Emma looked at her in surprise. "Evelyn was too busy making sure Jeremy didn't kill himself to stop Isabella from going in to save Jeremy. And Stefan and Damon weren't here like they were supposed to because they went to save you from your crazy kamikaze mission."

...

 **Tomb**

Isabella and Katherine were in the back of the cave, listening to the Gilberts argue.

Isabella paced around.

Katherine twirled her hair between her fingers.

"You guys didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place." Emma told them.

"It was the right call, Emma." Jeremy told her.

"The right call?" Emma repeated incredulously. "How was any of this the right call?"

...

 **Antechamber**

Jeremy looked at Emma. "We're trying to save you, Emma."

"Yeah, and we're trying to save all of you." Emma told them.

Elena struggled to pull her arms free from Jeremy's grasp, but he wouldn't let go. "Jeremy, let go of me. Jer, let go of me." Emma helped Jeremy restrain Elena. Elena struggled desperately. "Let go of me. Let go!" Elena calmed down, looking at her siblings desperately. "Please."

"Are you done?" Emma asked. Elena breathed heavily, nodding barely. Jeremy and Emma let her go. Elena turned to walk into the tomb. Emma stepped in her way, pointing at her. "Don't."

Stefan, Damon, Evelyn and Elizabeth walked in.

"Get her out of here." Stefan told them.

Jeremy and Emma looked at Elena.

Elena looked between them angrily, yet incredibly sad because they didn't know if they could save Isabella.

Jeremy, and Emma led Elena out of the tomb, leaving.

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth looked into the tomb.

Isabella walked out of the darkness, stopping on the other side of the entrance, unable to leave.

Damon sighed, shaking his head. "Of all the idiot plans, Isabella."

Isabella sighed, crossing her arms over his chest. "Yeah."

"We'll find a way to get you out." Evelyn told him.

"You can count on it." Elizabeth agreed.

"I'll handle myself." Isabella told them. "Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to dispell it."

"You martyr yourself in a tomb that I've been trapped in for 145 years that I only got out of a few months ago, and we get partnered with a semi-competent witch." Elizabeth told him. "Wonderful."

"Keep tem away from here." Isabella told them.

"Yeah, 'cause that'll be easy." Evelyn told them sarcastically.

"Promise me." Isabella told them. "No matter what happens, yo protect Emma and Elizabeth."

Stefan nodded. "Promise."

Stefan, Damon and Evelyn looked at Isabella in regret, turning around, walking out, leaving.

Elizabeth looked at Isabella sadly.

Isabella nodded.

Elizabeth walked out, leaving.

Isabella watched them go, sighing heavily.


	12. By the Light of the Moon

**Day One**

 **Night - Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler and Rosie were getting things ready for the next night.

The video of Mason's first transformation was playing on the laptop.

Tyler was distracted from packing, looking at the video.

Rosie sighed.

"Is everything ready?" Tyler asked.

"Almost." Rosie answered.

In the video, Mason screamed and yelled in pain.

Tyler and Rosie looked at the laptop.

Rosie closed the laptop to make them both stop watching it.

Tyler grabbed his phone, making a call. "Come on. Come on. Mason, it's Tyler again. Look, your cell's voicemail is full. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow... And, uh, Rosie and I found your recording. I'm freaking out over here. Rosie's the only thing that's keeping me together."

Rosie walked closer, taking the phone to speak to the voicemail. "Dad, it's Rosie. Please, just call us back. We can't do this alone. Please." She hung up, turning to face Tyler. "You won't go through with this alone, okay? You've got me."

Tyler managed a small, barely noticeable smile. "Thanks, Rose."

Rosie nodded.

...

 **Florida**

 **Mason's Apartment - Living Room**

A woman walked into the room, listening to Tyler and Kacie's message to Mason's home phone as the machine answered.

Tyler: (voicemail) "Rosie and I found your recording. I'm freaking out over here. Rosie's the only thing keeping me together."

Rosie: (voicemail) "Dad, it's Rose. Please, just call us back. We can't do this alone. Please."

The woman looked up.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena, Emma, Stefan and Damon were talking, sitting on the beds or in a chair.

Elena was holding the moonstone. "Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?"

Emma stood, walking toward Elena, reaching for the stone. "Let me see."

Elena handed the moonstone to Emma.

"Right now, it's what's binding the Sun and Moon curse." Stefan explained. "If Bonnie can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless."

"What about Klaus?" Emma asked.

Elena nodded. "According to Katherine and Elizabeth, Klaus becomes vengeful."

"Maybe." Damon told them. "If he finds out."

Emma shook her head, looking at the stone in her hands.

"Guys, can't this wait?" Elena asked. "Isabella is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've gotta get her out."

"Isabella wants us to focus on this." Damon told them.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway from their room to the bathroom. "I'm taking Emma and Elena's side with this one. I get that all of this is really important in protecting my sister, and saving her from getting used in some creepy sacrifice ritual, but I'd also save my friend Isabella from her doomed fate that I had just escaped."

Stefan took the moonstone from Emma, looking at Elizabeth. "And we'll find a way to get Isabella out of there. I promise you, Elizabeth. It just might take a while." He put the moonstone away, looking at Elizabeth significantly. Elizabeth nodded barely. Damon hid a smirk, looking at Emma and Elizabeth. Stefan looked at Damon. "We should get going."

Damon nodded, popping the 'P'. "Yep."

Stefan and Damon stood, walking out, leaving.

Elena looked at Emma and Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why are you two on some suicide mission?" Elena asked.

"We're trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Emma told her.

"Oh, so bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourselves killed is okay?" Elena asked.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak.

Elena shook her head, walking out, leaving.

Elizabeth looked at Emma, nodding to where Stefan had put the moonstone.

Emma took the moonstone out of where Stefan had put the moonstone.

Emma and Elizabeth exchanged a look, looking at the moonstone.

...

 **Foyer**

Emma and Elizabeth walked down stairs.

Stefan and Damon stood in their way of the door.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Damon asked.

"To school. Finally going to give Elizabeth a tour." Emma told them. "In case you have all forgotten, we're gonna be late."

"You're lying." Damon told them.

"No, we're not." Elizabeth told them.

Jeremy walked down the stairs from behind Emma and Elizabeth. "Really?" Elizabeth and Emma turned to look at him. Jeremy sat down. "Tell that to Emma's face."

Emma scoffed. "Are you serious?"

Elena walked downstairs, stopping behind Jeremy. "They took the moonstone."

"How did you..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"We tested you, and you failed." Stefan answered.

"Klaus killed Katherine's and mine entire family just because wwe crossed him." Elizabeth told them. "We can't let that happen."

Stefan and Damon stepped out of their way.

Emma and Elizabeth looked at them in confusion, walking toward the door.

Emma opened the door, trying to walk outside. She was stopped by an invisible barrier.

Elizabeth raised her hand against the threshold, unable to pass through.

Elena smirked, sitting down next to Jeremy.

Emma looked at Elena, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon. "What did you do?"

"It's for the best, guys." Stefan told them, looking at Elena and Jeremy.

Elena was distracted.

Jeremy smiled.

Damon smirked.

Elizabeth tried to push her hand through the barrier spell, but she and Elizabeth were both trapped.

...

 **Tomb**

Evelyn was standing on one side of the entrance.

Isabella was on the other side. "You trapped them at the house?"

"It's for the best." Evelyn told her. "Trust us. Elizabeth and Emma are on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. I brought you this." Evelyn told her, handing Isabella a bag. "Care package. Candles, lanterns."

Isabella showed her a bottle of blood. "Don't forget lunch."

"Give that to me, and I'm just gonna have to share it with her." Isabella told them.

Isabella looked toward where Katherine was standing not too far away with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah..."

"You three are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Katherine told them.

"I've been dead before." Evelyn told them. "I got over it." Evelyn sighed. "Isabella, once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out."

"Don't worry about me." Isabella told her. "Just make sure everyone stays safe."

Katherine rolled her eyes.

Evelyn looked at Isabella sympathetically, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Tyler and Rosie had duffel bags over their shoulders, walking toward the door.

Carol walked in. "Heading out?"

Tyler and Rosie looked guilty, their backs to her so she didn't see. "Yeah."

Tyler and Rosie turned to face them.

"Lunch at the Grill." Tyler told her. "I've got practice."

"Me, too." Rosie told her. "Then we'll probably go out after. We'll be late."

Tyler walked toward the doors, opening one of the doors.

The woman from Mason's Apartment was standing on the other side. "Hi."

"Hi." Tyler told her.

Rosie walked closer, opening the other door. "Hey. Mom?"

The woman shook her head, chuckling. "Sorry, rude. You have no idea who I am. Uh, I'm Jules, Rosie's mom. A ex-fling of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler."

Tyler shook Jules' hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

Rosie looked at Jules angrily.

"So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by, but I'm trying to track down Mason." Jules told them.

Carol walked closer. "Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now. Left Rosie in my care."

"See, that's the thing." Jules told them. "He's not."

Rosie , Carol and Tyler looked at each other in confusion.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Shadowcasting - Ra Ra Riot**

Jenna and Alaric were sitting at a table.

"So, now I'm playing Historical Society hostess to some writer who's doing his book on small town Virginia." Jenna told him.

"Well, that sounds..." Alaric trailed off.

"Lame, yeah." Jenna finished. "But Carol Lockwood played the 'dead husband' card, said she was too busy to deal. Plus, my sister kept most of the archives, so there you have it."

Jenna smiled, leaning closer to kiss Alaric, standing, walking away, leaving.

Alaric smiled a small smile, shaking his head, taking a drink of bourbon.

Jules walked into the Grill, asking around about Mason.

Alaric watched her in suspicion.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Emma and Elizabeth sat on the couch together, irritated.

Stefan and Damon were sitting in chairs nearby.

"Oh, come on, pouties." Damon told them. "At least give us points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Yes, Elizabeth." Damon told her sarcastically. "I find hilarity in the lengths that we go to repeatedly save your lives."

Emma shook her head. "What did Isabella say about this?"

"Well, Evelyn went to catch her up to speed." Stefan told them. "Or, well, mostly. We told her to withhold a bit of information that she can't change from the inside of the tomb."

"And what, pray tell, did you tell them to keep from him?" Emma asked sarcastically. "Maybe the little fact that Elijah is still alive, right?"

"Yeah." Stefan answered.

"Why didn't you just let Evelyn tell him?" Elizabeth asked.

"What I just said." Stefan answered. "Isabella can't do anything about it right now, so why worry her until we can get her out?"

Jeremy and Elena walked in.

"Hey, where's Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"She's on moonstone duty." Damon answered. "And we are on..." He looked at Elizabeth and Emma, clicking his tongue. "Family Patrol."

Stefan looked down, shaking his head.

Jeremy smirked in amusement. "Who's on Tyler and Rosie Lockwood and the full moon?"

Emma looked up instantly.

"Rosie's handling it solo." Damon answered. "Vampire Barbie asked if she could help, but they're not that trusting of her yet, not when they trust each other so much more. But, I figured that he'd get rid of the untriggered wolf, and two of my problems would be gone."

Emma looked at them worriedly. "Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?"

"Yep." Elena answered. "But you and Elizabeth are too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice."

"Elena, you took the words right out of my mouth." Damon told her. His phone rang. He stood, walking to the doorway of the room to answer. "What?"

Alaric was still in the Grill. "Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person."

"What?" Damon asked. "Why?"

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwoods' doorstep looking for Mason." Alaric answered.

Damon turned to look at Stefan. "What girl?"

Stefan was listening, sighing.

"I don't know, but she's sure got everyone in a tizzy." Alaric told him.

"That's not good." Damon told him. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Grill." Alaric answered.

"We're on our way." Damon told him. He hung up, looking at Jeremy and Elena. "Change of plans. You babysit." He looked at Stefan. "You and I are gonna go take care of this." Stefan nodded, standing. Damon looked at Elizabeth and Emma. Elena sat on the couch between Emma and Elizabeth. Jeremy laid over their laps, his head in Emma's lap, his back in Elena's lap, and his feet in Elizabeth's. "Hey, you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun." Damon mocked a gasp. "Oh, wait. You can't."

Emma and Elizabeth threw pillows at Damon and Stefan.

Damon and Stefan smiled, ducking easily, walking out, leaving.

Jeremy and Elena laughed.

Emma and Elizabeth exchanged a look, nodding, both of them pushing Jeremy off of them, letting him fall to the floor.

...

 **Woods**

 **(Song:) This Time Next Year - Goldhawks**

Rosie parked her car.

Tyler got out of the passenger seat, walking around to the trunk to grab his duffel bag.

Rosie got of the car, walking around to the trunk to grab her duffel bag. "Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. I mean, that's dads whole thing."

"Maybe." Tyler told her. "Your mom just seemed to think he would have called."

"I'm sure he's okay." Rosie told him.

Tyler nodded barely. "Yeah." Neither of them seemed convinced, both worried but trying to hide the fact that they were. "Let's do this."

Rosie nodded.

Tyler and Rosie closed the trunk, walking off.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Liz and Jules were sitting at the bar.

"So you'll call me as soon as you hear anything?" Jules asked.

"Of course." Liz answered. "Jules... let's hope for the best."

Jules nodded.

Liz stood, walking away.

Jules made sure no one else was around, pulling out her phone, making a call. "Hey, I'm here. No one knows where Mason is. He's missing. You were right. Mason was lying. There's more werewolves. His nephew and our daughter."

...

 **(Song:) Let's Go Surfing - The Drums**

Jules was walking around the Grill again, seeing Matt, walking closer. "Hey, excuse me. Crazy question. Do you know Tyler and Rosie Lockwood?"

Matt nodded.

Stefan, Damon and Evelyn were sitting at a table, looking toward her.

"Mm, Mason's mystery woman." Damon told them.

"Where is Mason, anyway?" Evelyn asked.

"Decomposing in his truck." Damon answered.

"So, you think she's a werewolf?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, I hope not, being that it's a full moon, but we should definitely find out." Stefan told them. Damon sighed, taking a packet of herbs from his pocket. "What is that?"

"Wolfsbane." Evelyn answered.

They exchanged a knowing look.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler was preparing the chains.

"Tell me you brought the instruction manual." Rosie told him.

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane." Tyler replied.

"Yes." Rosie answered. "I found some in dads stuff that he left behind. This is it."

Rosie pulled out wolfsbane from her duffel, holding it toward him.

Tyler tried to take the wolfsbane, but when he touched it, his skin burned, making him drop it.

Rosie caught it before it fell.

Tyler took a deep breath. 'I have a water bottle in my bag. We can mix it in there." Rosie knelt next to Tyler's bag, mixing the wolfsbane into the water. "The guy at the hardware store said this setup could hold up to 5,000 pounds."

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Rosie asked.

"I have no idea." Tyler told her.

Rosie hesitated, looking at her cousin in concern. "Hey, Ty, how are you doing?"

"Still human." Tyler answered, pulling off his shirt, turning away, pulling at his shorts to show how they stretched. "It's elastic. I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants."

Rosie nodded awkwardly, turning away.

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Luka opened the door to reveal Bonnie outside.

Bonnie smiled a small, sheepish, regretful smile, showing him his dog tags. "Hi."

Luka took the dog tags. "I don't know what makes me more upset. That I showed you how to channel, or that you almost killed me."

"Luka, I'm so sorry." Bonnie told him. "I wouldn't have done what I did unless it was really important. It's just that there are things that I-"

"I forgive you." Luka told her, stepping aside.

Bonnie walked in.

Luka closed the door behind her.

Bonnie looked around the apartment full of grimoires. "Wow. So much stuff. What is that? Is this a grimoire?"

"They're all grimoires." Luka answered.

"How did you get all these?" Bonnie asked.

"Witches from all over the world have collected their spells in grimoires, but over the centuries, most of them have gotten lost, and my dad is obsessed with find them, and making sure that our family's heritage stays intact." Luka answered.

"This can't all be your family's." Bonnie told him.

"Well, the way he sees it, all witches are family." Luka told her. "We're all bound together by a code of loyalty to help each other."

"So that's why you've been so nice to me." Bonnie told him.

"That's one reason." Luka answered, smiling.

Bonnie knew what he meant, sighing, changing the subject. "Listen, do you know how to break the bind between a talisman and a spell?"

"That depends, because spells are unique and very specific." Luka told her. "But I'm sure that we can figure it out."

Bonnie smiled a small smile.

...

 **Night - Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) I'm All Right - Agent Ribbons**

Jules was sitting alone at the bar.

Stefan joined her with a drink, pretending to be drunk. "Well, hello." He looked at the bartender. "Can I have a Scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking?"

Jules chuckled. "No, one is my limit."

"Oh, come on." Stefan told her. "It's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town."

"Okay, if you insist." Jules told him. "How do you know I'm new?"

"Because I've never seen you before." Stefan answered. "And I am here every night."

Damon joined them, looking at Jules. "Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?"

"I'm not bothering anybody." Stefan told them.

"Perfect." Damon told him. "Well, do it elsewhere." Kaylin stood on the other side of Stefan at the bar, putting wolfsbane in Jules' glass while Stefan and Damon distracted her, exchanging a look with Stefan, walking away to order three drinks from the bar, walking away, leaving. "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him, we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from."

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Stefan told them, giving the glass to Jules.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked.

"Thank you for the drink." Jules told him.

Stefan raised his glass, walking away, taking a seat at a table with Evelyn. They watched Damon and Jules at the bar.

Jules put her drink on the counter without drinking it.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Tomb**

Isabella was lying on a stone bench.

Katherine walked closer. "So, we're fasting now? We're so pious."

Katherine trailed her hand along Isabella's arm.

Isabella had been trying to ignore her, pushing her arm away from her, looking up at Katherine. "How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccation in theory, Katherine, but in reality, it's much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. And when it's gone, your veins rub together like sandpaper. It's excruciating." She sat up. "The pleasure I'll get in watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel. Even if I have to go through a century and a half in here, alone, with you."

Katherine smirked sarcastically. "It's stuffy, and I've been in this dress for days." She smiled, turning her back to Isabella. "You want to help me get out of it?" Isabella gave her a glare, looking away. "Oh, come on, Isabella." Katherine unzipped the back of her dress. "Don't be such a grump." She pulled off her dress, revealing her in black bra and underwear, turning to face Isabella confidently. "Like you said, we're here, alone, with each other. We're together. Just like old times. We may as well make the best out of it."

Isabella scoffed. "'Just like old times'. We were never like this in the past, Katherine."

"Well, you're right about that part." Katherine told her. "We weren't like this in the past, with both of us very well aware of our emotions.."

"It was nothing." Isabella told her.

Katherine pouted because she wasn't getting her way. "That's part of the reason why you hate me so much, isn't it? Because you hated me for turning you into the monster that you became. I hate to tell you this, Izzy, but you had it in you all along. I just helped bring that side of you out to the surface." Isabella didn't answer, looking away in annoyance. "You know, hate sex is better than some." Isabella didn't respond, turning her back to her, still sitting down. "You really think that the others are in a rush to get you out?" Katherine walked closer, sliding her hands over her back and shoulders. "The only one who really cares is Elizabeth. And maybe even Evelyn. But the others? I bet that they could care less, even after all you've done for them, and you're back in here in the tomb because of them."

Isabella pushed her hands away. "Stop."

Katherine circled around him to stand in front of him, leaning closer until they were inches apart. "Hey. Given that we're most likely both trapped in here until the end of time, I'd say we're free to do whatever we want in here. Nobody will ever know."

Katherine leaned closer to kiss Isabella. Isabella pushed her head away, turning her away. Katherine turned her head back to her, kissing her hungrily, pulling her shirt over her head, tossing it aside. Isabella stood, rushing to push Katherine against the wall. They continued to kiss. Katherine rushed to push her against the wall where she had been, pulling herself closer.

...

 **Reality**

 **Tomb**

Isabella was still lying on the stone bench, her shirt on. She sat up, breathing heavily as if waking from a nightmare.

Katherine was leaning against the stone wall, still in her dress.

Isabella looked at her angrily. "Stay out of my head."

Katherine smirked. "Maybe I can do eternity in here after all."

Isabella looked away in anger.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Jenna was searching the closet underneath the stairs.

Emma and Elizabeth walked downstairs.

"Hey, have you seen Elena?" Emma asked.

"She headed up to her room to study." Jenna told them. "And perfect timing, you two."

Jenna handed Emma and Elizabeth each a box.

"What is this stuff?" Emma asked.

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society." Jenna answered. "I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood. And by roped, I mean very excited to participate."

Jenna closed the closet door, revealing Elijah standing on the other side.

Emma and Elizabeth gasped, nearly dropping the boxes in the arms.

Elijah smiled. "Hey, I'm Elijah."

Emma and Elizabeth looked at him in horrified fear.

...

Emma and Elizabeth tried to cover their reactions so Jenna didn't ask questions.

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna told them.

Elijah walked closer. "It's a pleasure."

Elijah and Elizabeth shook hands.

Elizabeth wasn't visibly nervous.

Elijah and Emma shook hands.

Emma wasn't as good at hiding her reaction as Elizabeth was.

"So, you're welcomed to stay here and rummage through this stuff, or Emma, Elizabeth and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna told him.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah told them.

"Also a good plan." Jenna told them.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna." Elijah told her. He looked at Emma and Elizabeth. "And I hope to see you again sometime soon."

Elijah walked out, leaving.

Emma and Elizabeth put the boxes in their arms on the floor, running upstairs.

...

 **Upstairs Hallway**

Emma ran to Elena and hers door, knocking repeatedly. "Elena. Elena, Elena!"

Emma opened her bedroom door to see her studying with headphones on so she couldn't hear anything.

Elizabeth ran to Jeremy's door, knocking repeatedly.

Elijah appeared next to them.

Emma gasped.

Jeremy opened the door.

Elijah hid next to the door, placing a finger over his lips, silently telling Emma and Elizabeth not to tell Jeremy he was there.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Jenna needs help moving some boxes." Emma told him.

Jeremy sighed, nodding. "Yeah. I got it."

Jeremy walked past them without noticing Elijah, walking downstairs, leaving.

Elijah looked at Emma and Elizabeth. "A wise choice."

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"I think it's time we had a little chat." Elijah told them.

Emma and Elizabeth looked at each other nervously, looking at Elijah.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Everything At Once - Superchunk**

Damon and Jules were still sitting at the bar.

Stefan and Evelyn were still sitting at their table some distance away, watching and drinking.

Jules was stirring her wolfsbane-laced drink with a straw.

"There's a B&B down the road, and there's a motel on I-90, but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake." Damon told her.

"No, it's fine." Jules told him. "I'm just here for the night. It's a long story. I'm looking for my friend and trying to reconnect with my daughter."

"Who?" Damon asked.

"Mason and Rosie Lockwood." Jules answered.

Damon smiled. "I know Mason and Rosie."

"You do?" Jules asked.

"Yeah." Damon answered. "He's a great guy and she's a sweet girl."

"He's missing." Jules told him.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked. "Like, I mean, _missing_ missing?"

"How do you know Mason?" Jules asked.

"Friends of friends." Damon answered.

Jules didn't drink her drink.

Stefan and Evelyn exchanged an annoyed look.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler was shirtless, having chains wrapped around each wrist and ankle, as well as a chain looped around his neck, all attached to the walls of the underground cave.

Rosie was sitting nearby.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked.

Rosie pulled out her phone to check. "Almost 8:00."

"What time does the moon crest or whatever?" Tyler asked.

"Not for a while." Rosie answered. "Dad's journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex."

"Does it say how long I'll actually be a wolf?" Tyler asked.

"A few hours." Rosie answered. "Maybe more, maybe less." Tyler tried to sit down, but he couldn't because of the chains. He took the bottle of wolfsbane. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah." Tyler answered. "Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free."

Tyler started to drink.

Rosie watched worriedly in concern. "Tyler..."

Tyler began to choke, gagging, vomiting on the ground. He fell to his knees as he coughed.

Rosie stepped forward to try to help.

Tyler held up a hand to stop her. "No."

"Ty..." Rosie trailed off.

Tyler looked up at Rosie, nodding. "It's okay. I'm gonna be okay."

Tyler sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.

Neither Rosie nor Tyler looked convinced, both worried and desperate.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Emma, Elizabeth and Elijah walked in.

"Forgive the intrusion." Elijah told them. "I mean your family no harm."

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" Emma asked.

Elijah sat down on the window seat. "Because I didn't want you to be taken." Emma and Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. "Klaus is the most feared and hated among the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the Doppelganger and Elisaveta exist, there will be a line of vampires waiting to take you both to him, and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." Elijah told them.

Emma stepped closer. "Then what is it?"

"Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid." Elijah told them. "He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

Emma tilted her head. "Like you?"

Elijah shook his head. "Not anymore."

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elizabeth asked. Elijah didn't answer, but that was answer enough. "So you're trying to use us, to draw him out."

"Well, in order to do that, I need you two to stay put, and stop trying to get yourselves killed." Elijah told them.

Emma took a deep, uneasy breath. "How do we know that you're telling the truth?"

"Well, if I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead, and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now." Elijah answered, standing. "Instead, I'm prepared to offer the two of you a deal."

Emma stepped closer. "What kind of a deal?"

"Do nothing." Elijah told them. "Live your lives with your friends and family and stop fighting." He walked toward Elena's dresser. "And then, when the time is right, you two and I will draw out Klaus together, and I shall make certain that your friends and family will remain unharmed."

"And then what?" Emma asked.

Elijah turned to face them. "Then I kill him."

"Just like that?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

Elijah nodded. "Just like that. I'm a man of my word. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

Emma took a breath. "How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?"

"You know, I notice that you have a friend." Elijah told them. "Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic, along with Elisaveta. I have friends with similar gifts."

Elizabeth nodded. "You know witches."

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you both." Elijah told them. "So, do we have a deal?"

Elizabeth looked at Emma, not agreeing to anything that she wasn't going to.

Emma looked at Elizabeth. She seemed to get an idea, brightening, looking at Elijah. "We need you to do one more thing."

Elijah raised his eyebrows in amusement. "We're negotiating now?"

Emma tilted her head. "It's not for me, and it's not mainly for Elizabeth." Elizabeth was confused. Emma looked at Elizabeth . "It's for our Damon, Evelyn and Stefan."

Elizabeth seemed to realize what Emma meant.

Emma nodded barely.

...

 **Town Square - Rooftop**

Bonnie and Luka were on a rooftop.

Bonnie was lighting candles.

Luka was looking at a grimoire. "You know, this is good. This is really good. There's a clear view of the moon and it's private."

"If anyone looks out, they're gonna think we're insane." Bonnie told him.

"Are we?" Luka asked. "So, what is this mysterious talisman we're unbinding?" Bonnie took the moonstone from her pocket. Luka took it, looking it over. "Oh, wow, a white rock. This is fascinating."

Bonnie smiled. "Hey. I know it doesn't look like much, but..."

"What's it spelled with?" Luka asked. Bonnie didn't answer, looking down guiltily. "Really? Help a girl out, and she still keeps secrets."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie told him.

"I'm just teasing you." Luka told her, putting the moonstone in her hand.

Luka and Bonnie held each other's hands, closing their eyes in concentration, the spell not needing a chanting phrase.

The moonstone levitated up into the sky, exploding into a shower of sparks.

Luka and Bonnie smiled, laughing in wonder as sparks rained down around them.

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler was writhing in pain, breathing heavily, trying to remove the chains.

Rosie pulled his hands away to stop him. "No, Tyler. Hey, Ty."

Tyler cried out in pain. "I'm burning up. It burns!"

"I know." Rosie told him. "Just breathe through this, okay?"

"I'm trying." Tyler told her. "You should go. You should leave."

"No." Rosie told him.

Tyler's bones started to break and contort, making him scream in pain.

Rosie gasped, backing away.

Tyler cried out in pain. "It hurts. It hurts."

Rosie was tormented by the pain that Tyler was going through.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Quarry Hymns - Land of Talk**

Damon and Jules were still sitting at the bar.

Stefan and Evelyn were still sitting at their table some distance away, watching.

Damon looked at Jules. "You know, listen, I'm really tight with the Sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and along with his daughter."

"Tyler and Rosie?" Jules asked.

"Yep." Damon answered. "Mason was with them the whole time. Helped them through all that grief." He looked at Jules' drink. "You haven't touched your drink."

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker." Jules told him. "I should get going."

"Oh, come on." Damon told her. "Look, one drink."

"It'll help me sleep." Jules told him.

"To sleep." Damon told her.

Damon and Jules raised their glasses, clinking, going to drink.

Jules stopped just before she took a drink, sniffing the glass, setting it on the bar.

 **(Song Ends)**

Jules looked at Damon. "You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?"

Stefan and Evelyn stood, walking closer.

Evelyn looked at Jules. "What do you want with Mason Lockwood?"

"He's my baby daddy." Jules answered.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." Stefan told her.

"And why not?" Jules asked.

They didn't answer.

"You should leave town." Evelyn told her.

"You're threatening me?" Jules asked. "On a full moon? How stupid are you?"

"I'm not threatening you." Evelyn told her. "I'm trying to stop a fight before it has a chance to begin. But I think it's too late for that." She looked at Jules. "You think we're afraid of you?"

"No, I don't." Jules answered. "That's your vampire arrogance. You should be." She looked at Damon, Stefan and Evelyn. "I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar." She looked at Evelyn. "Along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked."

Jules walked out, leaving.

Damon, Stefan and Evelyn exchanged a look.

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler was on the ground.

Rosie was sitting nearby, looking at Tyler worriedly. "I want to help, but I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do." Tyler told her, sitting up. His bones and his spine started to break and transform, making him scream. Rosie gasped, putting a hand over her mouth to prevent another sound. "Get out!"

"No!" Rosie told him.

"Get out!" Tyler told her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No!" Rosie told him, forcing back the tears in her eyes. "No."

Tyler looked at Rosie, breathing heavily.

Rosie shook her head in a barely noticeable motion.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside**

Damon, Stefan and Evelyn walked outside.

"Where is she?" Damon asked.

"Just let it go." Evelyn told them. "Don't be stupid."

"So what, just let her get away?" Damon asked. "'You've been marked'. What the hell kind of wolf throw-down is that anyway?"

Evelyn turned to face them, making them stop. "Guys, look up! Just look up." They looked up at the sky. The full moon was high in the sky. Storm clouds were starting to gather in the sky around it. Damon, Stefan and Evelyn looked at each other as Evelyn continued to try to talk them down. "If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite, and we're dead. One bite! All right? I'm not risking it, and I'm not letting any of you take that chance. Let's just go home, lock the doors and we'll deal with it in the morning."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah." He looked at Damon, pointing at Evelyn. "When did she become more wiser than we are?"

Damon, Stefan and Evelyn walked along, leaving.

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler was still on the floor, laying quietly. His eyes were closed.

Rosie sat behind him, comforting him. "It's okay. You'll fight through it, okay?"

Tyler's bones started to spasm, break, twist and transform, making him scream in pain. "Leave!"

"No." Rosie told him.

"Just go, please." Tyler told her.

Rosie didn't bother fighting the tears in her eyes anymore. "No!"

"Just go!" Tyler told her.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Rosie told him.

Tyler's bones continued to spasm, break, twist and transform, making him scream in pain. His eyes were glowing gold. His teeth grew into canines.

Rosie backed away toward the gate, behind it.

Tyler looked all around him animalistically.

Rosie closed the gate, grabbing chains from nearby to lock it closed.

Tyler broke free from one of the chains, rushing toward the gate doors with wolf speed, which was slower than vampire speed, trying to break through.

Rosie tried to resist a scream, using another chain to lock the gate closed.

Tyler used wolf speed to roll over to the bolts in the far wall, pulling, breaking free.

Rosie started to cry, thinking that her cousin was going to kill her.

Tyler tried to attack again, growling as he tried to push through the gate.

Rosie took several deep breaths. "Tyler..."

Tyler continued to try to attack, growling and snarling.

Rosie didn't want to leave her cousin, not when she had promised that she wouldn't. She backed away outside the door leading outside.

...

 **Outside**

Rosie leaned against the door, sliding to the ground, crying. "I'm sorry." There was silence. Tyler was no longer growling. Rosie stopped crying, standing, turning toward the door. Tyler tried to push the door open with growls that were completely wolf now. Rosie pushed back. "No, no, no! Tyler, don't!"

The door started to break.

Rosie grabbed a wooden plank, setting it up to lock the door. She knew the door wasn't going to hold, running upstairs, leaving.

...

 **Woods**

Rosie ran through the woods as fast as she could, no longer crying. She stopped running after some distance, turning back to look behind her.

...

 **Woods**

Rose parked her car in the aisle of treeline on either side of a dirt road that led to Evelyn's House. She was about to walk toward the house when she felt something watching her, looking around in confusion. She decided it was nothing, walking toward the house.

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Luka walked in.

Jonas was reading a book in an armchair, looking up at Luka. "You were successful?"

"Of course I was." Luka answered. "She fell for the whole... show. Didn't suspect a thing."

Luka placed the moonstone on the desk instead of directly to Jonas.

Jonas took it. "Thank you, Luka."

"Yeah, whatever." Luka told him. "I'm going to sleep."

"Wait." Jonas told him. "There's one more thing Elijah needs us to do before we lose the full moon."

...

 **Tomb**

Isabella was leaning against the wall.

Katherine was standing on the other side of the gate. "Are we seriously not going to talk at all?"

"We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable." Isabella told her.

"What do you want me to say, Isabella?" Katherine asked. "That I'm sorry for everything that I've done. Well, I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself for 500 years."

"Look where it has gotten you." Isabella told her.

"Yes, I've done terrible things." Katherine told her. "I know that."

They heard that the door was being opened, exchanging a look, walking into the entrance.

Elijah was standing in the antechamber.

Katherine stopped in shocked fear. "Elijah."

"Good evening, Katerina." Elijah told her. "Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He looked at Isabella. "Your release has been requested."

"What?" Isabella asked. "By who?"

"The lovely Emma and Elizabeth drive a hard bargain." Elijah told him. "However, we reached a peaceful agreement, they and I. Starting with freeing you for your family and friends. Please." He gestured for Isabella to walk out of the tomb. "Come."

"I can't." Isabella told him.

"Yes, you can." Elijah told her. "I've had the spell lifted." Isabella slowly stepped out of the tomb, into the antechamber. Katherine tried to rush out. Elijah rushed in her way to stop her, compelling her. "As for you, however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." He looked at Isabella. "You're free to go."

Elijah walked out, leaving.

"Isabella, no." Katherine told her. "Please don't let him leave me in here."

Isabella turned to face her, sighing. "Goodbye, Katherine."

Isabella walked out, leaving.

Katherine watched him go in fear and disbelief.

...

Old Lockwood Cellar - Outside

Kacie was slowly, cautiously, walking back toward the Old Lockwood Cellar. She was drenched from the rain, but didn't care. She reached the entrance to the cellar, slowly turning to look downstairs to see that the wooden plank was still holding the door closed. She sighed in relief, walking down the steps, stopping outside the door. "Tyler?"

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler was no longer chained. He was human, awake, pulling on a change of clothes. "Rosie. It's okay. You can come in."

Rosie ran inside, unlocking the gate, opening it, stopping when she saw Tyler human and standing, walking toward him in relief, still expressionless from what she had to experience earlier that night.

Tyler was fighting back tears.

Rosie slowly walked closer, even more slowly wrapping her arms around her cousin in an embrace. "You're okay. You made it. You didn't get out. You're okay."

Tyler slowly returned the embrace, even more slowly shaking his head. "No. No, I'm not."

They embraced for a long moment, not pulling away, listening to the sound of the rain pouring from outside.

...

 **Evelyn's House** **\- Library**

Evelyn walked into the library, seeing Rose. "You just can't stay away, can you?"

"You don't answer your phone." Rose told him.

"Yeah." Cristian agreed. "I was busy when you inadvertently helped Emma and Elizabeth with their suicide mission and ran away when Elijah came back from the dead."

"I wanted to apologize." Rose told her.

"Just admit it." Everyone told her. "You don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm sorry." Rose told her. "I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that they had a death wish, but I called Stefan and Damon, and I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Evelyn. And I have nowhere else to go."

Evelyn sighed, walking toward the drink table, pouring two drinks.

Rose smiled a small smile, taking the drink that Evelyn offered her. "Thank you."

They both took a drink.

They heard glass shattering from further in the house.

Evelyn looked around in confusion.

There was no one there.

...

 **Living Room**

Evelyn and Rose walked in to investigate.

The window was shattered.

The wolf that had been following Rose before rushed through the living room.

Evelyn grabbed a torch object from the wall, putting it into the fire place to lit it.

The wolf lunged for Evelyn from behind.

"Evelyn!" Rose told her. Rose pushed Evelyn out of the way. The wolf jumped onto Rose, pushing her to the floor, biting her on the shoulder, making her scream in agony. Evelyn hit the wolf with the torch in the side, burning it. The wolf rushed out, leaving. Evelyn put the torch on the wall.

"How bad is it?" Evelyn asked.

"It hurts." Rose answered.

Evelyn walked closer in denial. "A werewolf bite is fatal." Rose looked up at her. Evelyn looked at her in regret, shaking his head. "Rose..."

They looked at each other in denial, breathing heavily, not ready to lose Rose this way.


	13. The Descent

**Day One**

 **Morning - Woods**

Jules woke up in the woods, lying on the ground, naked. She had blood and dirt on her lips. She stood, walking, looking around, to find mutilated bodies surrounding the campsite she was in. She put on some of the campers' clothes, putting the limbs together so she could make a fire. She had obviously been the one to kill them. She started the fire.

A policeman arrived, getting out of his car, walking toward her.

Jules knelt on the ground before a text, pretending to be crying.

"Good morning." The policeman told her. "Is everything all right here?"

"It was an animal." Jules told him. "A wolf. It came at us in the night."

"Are you okay?" The policeman asked.

"Yes." Jules answered. "But my friends... They're all dead."

"I'm calling it in." The policeman told her.

Jules nodded.

The policeman walked toward his car.

Jules grabbed a thick, solid, wooden tree limb from nearby, hitting the policeman repeatedly, making him fall to the ground. She continued to hit him, hitting him.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Elena walked in. "Stefan? Stefan? You're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

Stefan was standing right behind Elena. "Yep." Elena turned to face Stefan, kissing him, pulling away. "Good morning." She saw the serious look on his face. "You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?"

"I'm totally ruining the moment." Stefan answered. "Look, I can't just pretend like everything is okay."

"Katherine's locked away in the tomb." Elena told him.

"I know, but we still have this pressing little issue of Emma being in Klaus' human sacrifice." Stefan told her.

"Yes, but Elijah promised to keep Emma, Elizabeth, and everyone else safe as long as they play by his rules." Elena told him.

"Right." Stefan told her. "As long as Emma and Elizabeth play by his rules."

Elena sighed. "Please don't go after Isobel."

"Isobel could have some answers, and I just have a couple questions." Stefan told her. "That's all."

Elena stepped closer. "Stefan, they made a deal with Elijah."

"Right, they made a deal with him." Stefan told her. "I didn't make one. Emma and Elizabeth should keep their deal."

"Stefan, they don't want anyone else to get hurt." Elena told him.

"When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?" Stefan asked.

Stefan and Elena looked at each other, sighing.

...

 **Living Room**

Isabella and Elizabeth were talking.

Elizabeth poured a vial of vervain into a glass, turning to face her. "So, Rose got bit. Is she really sick?"

"From what Evelyn tells me, yeah." Isabella answered. "And if we're going by the legend that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire, then that means..."

Elizabeth sighed, pouring water into the glass with the vervain in it. "Then she's going to die."

Isabella nodded somberly. "Yeah." Elizabeth took a drink of the vervain water. "Evelyn's gonna take care of Rose today. Make sure she stays there and she stays... okay. Alive long enough for me and Damon to talk to Jules about a cure."

Elizabeth stepped closer. "Isabella, please do not piss her off anymore than she already is."

"I will do whatever it takes to get a cure out of her." Isabella told her.

"Why?" Isabella asked. "You barely know Rose, and from what I can tell, you barely like her."

"Oh, I like her." Isabella told her. "She was cool when she took me out to Richmond on a fail mission, and you're right. I don't know Rose very well."

Elizabeth looked at her curiously in realization. "You're not doing this for Rose. You're doing this for Evelyn."

Evelyn nodded, sighing. "Eve's lost too much this year as it is. She got you out of the tomb, lost her mon and her sister to John Gilbert, and then I martyrs myself back into that tomb, and the night that I get out, an old-time friend of hers gets a fatal werewolf bite. She's my best friend, Lizzie. If I can do something to make sure she doesn't lose anything else, I'm gonna do it."

Damon walked in. "It's way too sentimental in here." He looked at Isabella. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Isabella answered.

Elizabeth smiled a small smile, showing her the glass. "Vervain. I made it light, but are you sure? Just because Katherine and I built up a tolerance..."

Damon took the glass. "Yeah. Bottoms up."

Elizabeth gave Isabella another vervain water glass.

Damon and Isabella clinked their glasses, drinking. The vervain burned so much they were thrown into a coughing fit, falling to their knees.

Elizabeth looked at them worriedly.

Damon and Isabella took a moment to heal and recover, standing.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah." Isabella answered.

Elizabeth sighed, seeming annoyed. "How can Elijah compel another vampire?"

"He's an Original." Damon told them. "I don't really know what that means. I don't think anybody really knows what that means, and I don't care. Stefan's gonna call Isobel, and even if Emma and Elena are against it, I am all for it. We need to know everything that we can possibly know."

"Even though Isobel threatened everyone and kidnapped and nearly killed Jeremy the last time she was in town?" Elizabeth asked.

"It does no good to hold grudges, Elizabeth." Damon told her. "You should know that better than anyone."

Damon and Isabella walked out, leaving.

Elizabeth watched them go critically.

...

 **Cristian's House - Library**

Rose seemed to be sick, sitting weakly on the couch.

Evelyn walked closer with a glass of blood.

"I was born in 1450." Rose told her. "That makes me 560 years old."

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine..." Evelyn trailed off.

"So I can die." Rose told her. "I've lived long enough."

Evelyn held the glass of blood toward her. "Drink up. Blood heals."

Rose took a drink, taking a moment to let the blood settle. "Yeah, it does feel like it's working."

"Let's have a look." Evelyn told her. "Come on. Let me see."

Rose turned her back to him.

Evelyn looked at the werewolf bite on her shoulder.

The werewolf bite had gotten much worse, having spread further down her back.

"How is it?" Rose asked.

"Definitely... better." Evelyn told her. "Right, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was in the room, surprised by the growth of the bite.

Rose looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth hesitated. "Um, it's not bad." She took a deep breath, looking at Evelyn. "Eve, can I talk to you?"

...

 **Hallway**

Evelyn and Elizabeth walked into the hallway.

Evelyn turned to face Elizabeth.

They both spoke very quietly.

"Is she gonna die?" Elizabeth asked.

"Probably." Evelyn answered. "The wolf bite caused some kind of infection, and it's getting worse."

"Like poison?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, Elizabeth." Cristian told her. "I'm not an expert in the field."

Elizabeth looked at her sadly, sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Evelyn didn't know what to say, let alone how to feel.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) Impossible - Anberlin**

Everyone was preparing for the Booster Club Barbecue.

Liam and Emma were talking alone, in the crowd.

Liam was laughing.

Emma took a deep breath. "How are you doing with everything?"

Liam smiled. "I'm doing good." Emma tilted her head, unconvinced. Liam let the smile fade, sighing. "Did that sound as pathetic as I think?"

Emma chuckled, shaking her head. "No, Liam, not at all. Listen, you've done amazingly awesome with everything that's just happened to you. I mean, you helped us get rid of Katherine, epically, I might add." Liam smiled. "Honestly, Liam, you're the last person anyone thought who could handle this world, and you're doing a pretty damn good job."

Liam tried to find the right words, shaking his head, looking down. "I..." He looked up. "I mean, it doesn't really feel real, if that makes any sense. Like I haven't really seen everything that could happen. The bad or the good."

"That's 'cause you haven't." Emma told her. "Trust me, the only way any of this feels real is if you see or feel or, hell, even hear all of the good and all of the bad happening. I just... none of us wanted this life for you, or for Caroline."

Liam shrugged. "I guess we've gotta deal with the way things turned out. It's not like there's much for me to complain about these days. I believe that things are gonna be okay."

Emma smiled, pointing at Liam. "See, that's the attitude that's gonna get you through this."

Liam smiled.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Rosie and Tyler were walking along.

Tyler was wearing his football jersey.

"How you feeling?" Rosie asked.

"I'm okay." Tyler answered. 'I'm sore, every muscle aches."

"You did it." Rosie told him. "You know, you... your first full moon, and you didn't hurt anyone. It'll get easier. You'll get better at it, you'll learn to control it, and it won't hurt so much."

"Well, we don't know any of that for sure." Tyler told her.

"No." Rosie agreed. "But small victories, Ty. Last night was a victory. You know, let's take it. And I'm not saying that to be the eternal optimist like Caroline Forbes. I'm using terms for football and cheerleading."

They smiled.

"Look, I really want to thank you." Tyler told her. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there. I mean, I know you're my cousin, Rosie, but I'm not sure that anyone else would have done the things that you did for me last night for their cousin."

Rosie turned to face him. "Well, it's just you and me in this, Ty. It may just be us, but if last night proved anything, we can take care of it."

Tyler nodded.

Rosie and Tyler embraced.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Caroline was organizing things.

Matt walked toward her, in his football jersey and his varsity jacket. "Caroline, you got a second?"

"Yeah, sure." Caroline answered.

"I... I think we got some wires crossed here." Matt told her.

"Oh, okay." Caroline told him.

"And you know how tongue-tied I get, and I don't like this." Matt told her. "Whatever this is, that's going on between us. I... I just want to..."

Matt didn't finish, kissing Caroline.

Caroline pulled away. "You can't."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"That's just..." Caroline trailed off.

"But, Care..." Matt trailed off.

"No, Matt." Caroline told him. "Okay?"

Caroline walked away, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) The Last Time - The Daylights**

Liz and Jules were sitting at the bar.

"Sheriff Forbes, hi." Jules told her. "I'm Mason Lockwood's friend and Rosie's mother from Florida."

"Jules, right?" Liz asked.

Jules nodded. "Is there any news?"

"No one's heard from him." Liz told her. "I've opened an investigation. As soon as I hear anything, I'll let you know."

Alaric was across the restaurant, watching, making a call. "Hey, Damon. The wolf is at the Grill."

Alaric hung up.

Stefan and Elena walked toward him.

Elena looked toward Jules. "Is that the..."

"Yeah, yeah." Alaric answered. "I just left Damon a message."

"So, you're doing his dirty work for him now?" Elena asked.

"She could have a cure for Rose." Alaric told them. "I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal."

"Do you still know of a way to get in touch with Isobel?" Stefan asked.

"Even if I did, she isn't gonna help." Alaric told them.

"Isobel knew of Katherine, so she might know of Klaus." Stefan told him.

Alaric looked from Stefan to Elena. "So, this isn't about Rose. It's about Elizabeth and Emma." He nodded. "I have an old number, probably out of service."

"No harm in giving it to me, then?" Stefan asked.

"You know, we can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to Elizabeth and Emma." Elena told them stubbornly.

"I know that, Elena." Stefan told her.

"All right." Alaric told them. "I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text it to you."

Alaric walked away, leaving.

Elena looked at Stefan. "I still think that you shouldn't do this. This could upset Elijah, Stefan."

"I am willing to do anything to help save Emma and Elizabeth." Stefan told her. "No matter the consequences. All right?"

Elena didn't answer, looking guilty.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Guest Bedroom**

Elizabeth led Rose to the bed.

"I hate this." Rose told her. "I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in five centuries."

"Just get in bed." Elizabeth told her. "Evelyn's just getting some more blood from the basement."

Rose laid down, covering up. "We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden, and it's certainly not drawn out in illness."

"You're not gonna die." Elizabeth told her.

"Such a you thing to say." Rose told her. Elizabeth looked around the room thoughtfully. "Last night was the first time you've ever been in Evelyn's house, wasn't it?"

"Last night was the first time I've set foot in this house after I was torched here." Elizabeth answered. "I have a lot of bad about memories here, but... it's not bad anymore. It doesn't feel bad."

Rose managed a small smile. "You're lucky, you know. No one's ever loved me the way that you and your descendants are loved."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

"Trevor was my best friend." Rose told her. "Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire." Elizabeth looked down. Rose looked at her knowingly. "I can see it, you know."

Elizabeth looked up. "See what?"

"You play the part that you don't care much for anything." Rose told her. "But it's all just an act. You care. You care a lot. You've just been hurt beyond imagine, and you don't want to get hurt again. And you think that this act is what will protect you from being hurt. But you're wrong. No matter the act, it's not going to hurt any less."

"So you're saying that it's hopeless?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Rose answered. "I'm saying that it's the opposite. As long as you have someone to make it all worthwhile. And I think that you know that person. Don't you?" Elizabeth didn't answer, looking down thoughtfully. Rose closed her eyes. "I'm so tired." Elizabeth stood, turning to leave. Rose suddenly sat up, gasping in pain. "Elisaveta. Elisaveta, I need Evelyn. I need you to get Evelyn."

"Yeah, of course." Elizabeth told her, running out the room.

Rose seemed to slip into a trance.

...

 **Hallway**

Elizabeth jogged up to the staircase, calling down the stairs. "Eve, we need you up here!"

Elizabeth suddenly seemed to feel as if something was wrong, turning around. She didn't see anything, turning toward the staircase once more.

Rose appeared, gripping Elizabeth by her throat, slamming her against the wall, transformed. "It's all your fault, Elisaveta. You, Elisaveta, you did this."

Elizabeth held the wrist that held her throat. "I'm sorry."

"You betrayed us!" Rose told her, lowering her grip on Elizabeth's throat, being burned by her magic but still lunging forward to bite Elizabeth on the neck and feed, making her scream.

Evelyn appeared, pulling Rose off of Elizabeth, turning to face her, holding her by her shoulders. "Rose." Rose tried to get past her, but she held her back. "Rose! Look at me." Rose let her face return to normal slowly, coming back to. "Look at me." Rose looked at Evelyn. "It's Elizabeth. And she's sorry."

Rose looked at Elizabeth. "Oh, my God, Elisaveta." She looked between them. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me." Elizabeth pushed away from the wall. "I'm sorry."

"You're gonna be all right." Evelyn told her.

"My mind." Rose told them. "I'm..."

"It was just for a second." Evelyn told her.

"I'm sorry, Elisaveta." Rose told her. "Don't be scared of me."

"I'm not." Elizabeth told her. "I probably deserve that."

Elizabeth looked at Evelyn.

...

 **Guest Bedroom**

Rose laid back down.

Evelyn laid the blanket over her.

Rose had tears in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"You're not alone." Cristian told her. "I'm right here."

Rose looked around. "Here, where's here?"

"My house, your guest bedroom." Evelyn answered.

Rose settled back into the bed, terrified about what was going to happen to her. "I want to go home."

Evelyn thought for a moment, sitting next to her. "You remember when we met?"

Rose managed a small smile, nodding. "St. Austell, thirty kilometers south of London. 1402. In the fields with horses. It was beautiful. When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid."

Evelyn looked down somberly.

Elizabeth was standing in the doorway, looking expressionlessly.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) The Mall and Misery - Broken Bells**

Jules was eating at a table.

Damon and Isabella were standing a little distance away, walking closer.

"Are we making a mistake?" Isabella asked. "There's a lot of people here."

"Oh, damn." Damon told her sarcastically. "There goes our plan to rip her spleen through her back. We're gonna take her outside and have ourselves a nice little torture session."

"No, you're not." Isabella told him. "You're gonna ease up, and you're gonna have a friendly little chat with lady wolf. All right? Please, let's not make this any worse than it needs to be."

Damon considered it, nodding. They walked toward Jules.

Jules looked up. "Hey. I found one of your vampire friends in the woods, and I followed her to this house that reeked with vampire scent, and then I bit her. But I'm pretty sure that's why you're here."

"You won't live to see another full moon." Damon told her.

Isabella gave him a look. "Unless..." She looked at Jules. "Unless you tell us how to cure a wolf bite. And then I won't let them kill you."

"Promise?" Jules asked.

Isabella nodded. "Yes. A deal's a deal."

Jules pretended to consider, leaving some money on the table, standing. "Bite me."

Jules turned to walk away.

 **(Song Ends)**

Isabella grabbed her arm to stop her.

Jules said the sentence in a sing-song voice. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you are very, very stupid." Damon told her.

"How's your friend?" Jules asked. "Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"

"If there's a cure, tell us, or start watching your back." Isabella told her.

"Did I mention the dementia?" Jules asked. "It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists." She started to back away. "Take a stake and drive it through her heart."

Jules turned around, walking away.

Damon and Isabella looked at each other.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) DLZ - TV on the Radio**

Emma and Liam were still talking.

Emma saw Tyler approaching, smiling.

Tyler walked closer, managing a smile.

Liam turned to follow Emma's gaze, looking at Tyler. He looked at Emma, smiling a small, sympathetic smile.

Tyler joined them. "Hey, Emma. Hi, Liam."

Emma smiled a small smile. "Hi."

"Hey, Tyler." Liam told him. He looked at Emma, tilting his head toward Tyler in silent communication, smiling a small smile. "I gotta go help set up the banners for tonight, so..." He started to back away. "See you guys later."

Liam turned around, walking away, leaving.

Emma looked at Tyler. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, well, busy with the full moon and all." Tyler told her.

Emma nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. So have I. I mean, busy, not with the full..." She looked down, chuckling, looking at Tyler. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Tyler told her, taking her hands in his, pulling her closer. Emma looked guilty. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to talk to you, and I know that you have your own things, but..." Tyler didn't know how to finish, looking at Emma longingly, with heightened emotion than he usually had. He pulled Emma closer, kissing her. Emma responded in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss passionately. Tyler's hands closed in around the shirt on her, the cloth of the clothing she was wearing. His heartbeat quickened. He seemed to have trouble with controlling himself, pulling away, horrified. "Oh, no..."

"What?" Emma asked breathlessly. "Ty, what is it?"

Tyler shook his head, stepping back. "It's nothing." He bit his lip, sighing. "I don't think this should happen anymore."

Emma blinked, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "What shouldn't happen anymore?"

Tyler closed his eyes in guilt, not wanting to do this. "I, uh, think that I need time to be alone, to think things through, with everything that's happened..."

Emma sighed, nodding, looking down. "Yeah, I've had that feeling, too. A lot."

"But it's not just that." Tyler told her.

Emma looked up, a little exasperated. "Then what is it?"

"Things aren't... safe with me anymore." Tyler answered. "So much more than what you think I'm talking about."

Emma sighed, looking down. "Okay. So you're stopping our arrangement."

Emma seemed thoughtful.

Tyler took her chin in his hand, lifting her head for her to look at him, his voice a whisper. "Hey. I'm sorry, Emma. I really am." He started to back away. "I really am sorry."

Tyler turned around, hesitated, closing his eyes in guilt, obviously not wanting to go through with this. He took a deep breath, walking away, leaving.

Emma watched him go, confused, but not surprised, with how much they had been drifting apart, and the secrets between them, with only one of them being completely honest, guilty and angry with herself.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

 **(Song:) Take Me to the Riot - Stars**

Caroline was walking alone.

Matt joined her. "Caroline, why?"

"Why what?" Caroline asked.

"I kissed you." Matt told her.

"I know." Caroline told him. "I was there."

"So why did you run away?" Matt asked.

"You caught me off guard." Caroline answered.

"Yeah?" Matt asked.

"What did you expect me to do?" Caroline asked.

"Not that." Matt answered.

"Well, I'm sorry." Caroline told him.

"And..." Matt trailed off.

"And what?" Caroline asked. "What do you want me to say, Matt?"

"Something, anything." Matt answered. "How did you feel? Anything in the realm of truth right now would be nice."

"Okay." Caroline told him. "I feel... like I... I love you."

Caroline had tears in her eyes.

Matt lit up. "I love you. Then what's the problem? What are you keeping from me, Care? Look, if you love me, you'll tell me. So what is it?"

Caroline didn't answer.

A cheerleader walked closer. "Hey, Matt, we need more burgers."

Matt turned to face her. "Yeah, not now, Dana."

Dana walked away, leaving.

Matt turned to face Caroline.

Caroline had disappeared.

Matt looked around the hallway to see that he was alone.

...

 **Night - Outside**

Emma and Rosie were leaning against Rosie's car as the celebration raged on in the night.

"And he stopped our arrangement." Emma told her. "Just like that. Even after all the secrets and the... recent development... it's just... gone. He didn't even tell me why."

"He won't tell you this because he doesn't wanna scare you, but you know I'm so painfully blunt and honest to everyone, not caring if it scares or hurts them, but don't take this the wrong way." Rosie told her. "Since he's turned, he has these... urges."

Emma looked at her in confusion. "What kind of urges?"

"The urges that tell him to rip your throat out every time he's with you." Rosie answered. She shook her head. "He doesn't know how to control it yet. And this might be the lamest, most used classic break-up line ever, but in this case, it's totally, 100% true. It's not you. It's Ty."

"He told you that?" Emma asked. Rosie nodded. Emma looked away, in shock. "Oh, my God."

Rosie looked at her sympathetically. "Yeah. So, don't hate him, or be mad at him. He's just trying to protect you."

Emma looked at her seriously. "I don't think I could ever hate him."

Rosie sighed. "That is why I will never, not in a million years, ever kill someone and turn like he has. I don't wanna have to ever live through that."

"Let's hope for the best." Emma told her.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Country Lane - Telekinesis**

Stefan, Damon and Isabella were sitting at a table.

"I am going to shove wolfsbane up right where the sun doesn't shine." Isabella told them. "See how Jules like this."

"It's one lone wolf, who's not as strong as she is on the night of the full moons." Damon told them. "I say we do what we did with Mason Lockwood and get rid of her permanently."

Stefan looked at them in confusion. "I thought werewolves were extinct."

"We were told that they were on the endangered species list, yes, but who knows how many are really out there?" Isabella asked. "Maybe We should back off of this one. Messing with Jules anymore is just going to get a lot of more people killed."

Damon took a drink.

Isabella nodded. "Where's Elena?"

"She's not exactly fond of the idea of me getting ahold of Isobel because of Elijah, so she is going to the school to get Emma and try to have her help her to try to convince me otherwise." Stefan answered.

"But it's not going to work, now, is it, brother?" Damon asked.

"No, it is not." Stefan answered.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella held up their glasses, clinking them, each taking a drink. Isabella looked down, troubled. "How do you think Evelyn and Elizabeth are holding up with Rose?"

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Evelyn's House - Hallway**

Evelyn was pouring glasses of blood.

Elizabeth walked closer with sheets. "Rose vomited blood on the bed, so I got these."

Evelyn looked down. "It's fine. Not the worst thing that's happened in this house."

Elizabeth stopped next to her, looking at her in concern. "How you doing?"

Evelyn looked up. "Peachy."

Elizabeth tilted her head, giving her a look. "No, you're not."

"What do you want to hear me say, Elizabeth?" Evelyn asked. "I don't want to lose her. I really don't. But there's no way to stop this. The only thing that we can do now is let it finish its course or put her out of her misery."

Elizabeth didn't answer, knowing that she was right.

...

 **Guest Bedroom**

Elizabeth walked into the bedroom with the new sheets, looking around. "I brought some clean sheets."

Rose wasn't in the room.

Elizabeth put the sheets on the bed.

Evelyn walked in with the glass of blood. "Where is she?"

Elizabeth and Evelyn exchanged a look, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Basement**

Evelyn walked into the basement. She found an empty blood bag, picking it up. She walked further into the basement, finding Rose drinking blood from a bag.

There were a lot of emptied blood bags on the floor around Rose.

"Rose." Evelyn told her.

Rose looked up, seeming to see something different than what was in front of her. "Trevor."

"No." Evelyn told her.

"No, stop, wait." Rose told her. "Tell them to prepare the horses."

Evelyn stepped closer. "It's okay, Rose."

"Trevor, don't be so stupid." Rose told her. "You're never going to make it there before the sun."

Elizabeth walked closer. "Did you find her?" She looked around the blood bags. "Oh, my God."

Rose looked at Elizabeth with a glare of hatred. "Katerina."

Elizabeth backed away. "No."

Rose stood, transforming, rushing toward Elizabeth.

Evelyn rushed to stand in her way, holding her back. "Rose, stop. It's Elizabeth. It's not Katherine." Rose stopped. She seemed to believe her, but instead, she grabbed Evelyn, turning to throw him into the wall behind her with vampire speed and strength, rushing toward Elizabeth, pushing her against the wall, but Elizabeth used her magic to give Rose an aneurysm feeling guilty. Evelyn grabbed Rose from behind, pushing her against the wall, restraining her with an arm across her throat making Elizabeth stop her magic. "You're hallucinating. It's Elizabeth. It's not Katherine."

Rose let her face return to normal, coming to. "Evelyn, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what's happening to me."

"It's all right." Evelyn told her.

Rose was suddenly in agony, holding her head, crying and screaming in pain. "Oh, make it stop! Please, make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!"

Evelyn tried to get Rose under control.

Elizabeth watched worriedly, not knowing what to do.

...

Rose was calmed down now, covered in sweat.

Evelyn handed her a glass of blood. "Hi, there."

"I'm sorry." Rose told her.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Evelyn told her.

"Yes, I do." Rose told her. "That thing followed me into your house from the woods. It would have gotten you if I hadn't jumped in the way. It was just me fixing my own stupid mistake. If I had just been more careful..."

Evelyn shook his head. "No. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." Rose told her. Elizabeth stood in the doorway. Rose looked at her. "And I'm sorry to you, as well."

"For what?" Elizabeth asked.

"For kidnapping you and your descendants to hand you over to Elijah." Rose answered. "I just wanted my freedom. And I'm sorry that I couldn't do more to help you save them. For attacking you. I don't like feeding from humans. I never have. It's the worst part about it. The hunt. The need to kill. The thirst. The pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts."

"It's fine, Rose." Evelyn told her.

Rose looked at Elizabeth. "Evelyn's a lot like me. She wants to care, but when she does, she runs away from it."

Elizabeth looked at Evelyn, nodding. "I know that."

Rose coughed weakly.

Elizabeth walked closer, sitting next to her.

Rose looked up at Elizabeth. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Elizabeth shook her head, shrugging. "Call it me trying to get forgiveness for all those years ago."

"It was Katerina's fault not yours." Rose told her. "But you are forgiven."

Elizabeth smiled.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human." Rose told her. "To have your humanity. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Rose was suddenly in agony, thrashing and crashing in the bed, crying and screaming in pain.

Elizabeth stood, backing away to give her room, looking at Evelyn. "What do we do?"

Evelyn tried to get Rose under control, looking at Elizabeth. "Go."

"Evelyn..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"Just go." Evelyn told her. "I got this."

Elizabeth hesitated, sighing, walking out, leaving.

Evelyn tried to get Rose under control.

Rose cried and screamed in pain. "Oh, God. Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore! Make it stop!"

...

Rose was asleep now.

Evelyn was standing nearby. She slowly walked closer, looking at Rose in front of him.

...

 **Rose's Dream - 1402**

 **St. Austen**

 **Day - Field**

Rose was dressed for the time period. She walked through the field with horses. She smiled in surprise, looking around, ecstatic. She ran toward where Evelyn was sitting, sitting next to her. "This as my favorite place to come as a girl. And it happens to be the place you and I met. Am I dreaming?" Evelyn shrugged slightly. Rose looked up at the sky, closing her eyes. "The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human. I had friends, I had a family. I mattered."

"You still do." Evelyn told her.

Rose shook her head. "No, but you do. You built a life, whether you want to admit it or not. I spent 500 years just existing."

"You didn't have a choice." Evelyn told her. "You were on the run."

"There's always a choice." Rose told him.

"This is your last dream, Rose." Evelyn told her. "Don't ruin it."

Rose looked at him thankfully, embracing her. "I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you enjoy it with me?"

"For a while." Evelyn answered.

Rose pulled away, looking at Evelyn. "Thank you."

"For what?" Evelyn asked.

"Taking care of me." Rose answered. "I want you to tell Elizabeth I thank her for the same. I know that you want to protect Elizabeth, Eve, but she's the ex-fiancé Of Klaus. If she's with you or not with you, He's going to find her."

Evelyn looked away, changing the subject. "Is the pain gone?"

Rose nodded. "It is."

"I'm glad." Evelyn told her.

"Will I see them again?" Rose asked. "My family?"

Evelyn looked at her. "I think you'll see whoever you want to see."

"That would be nice." Rose told him. "Maybe I'll see Trevor, too. I'm not afraid anymore."

...

 **Reality**

 **Night - Cristian's House - Guest Bedroom**

Rose was lying unconscious in the bed.

Evelyn was standing at her bed side, looking at her somberly, expressionlessly. She slowly pulled out a stake, looking at it, knowing what she had to do.

...

 **Rose's Dream**

 **Day - Field**

Rose stood, looking at Evelyn. "I'll race you to the trees."

"Well, you'll lose." Evelyn told her.

"I'm older and faster." Rose told her.

"You're not that much older than I am." Evelyn told her, standing. "And I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat."

Rose smiled. "On the count of three. One, two..."

...

 **Reality**

 **Night - Cristian's House - Guest Bedroom**

Evelyn drove the stake through Rose's heart. She had tears in his eyes, watching as Rose's dead body desiccated in front of her. She knew that she put her out of her misery, and that she did what she had to do, but she hated every moment of it.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) I Like It A Lot - Death Ships**

Tyler and Rosie sat at one side of the table.

Jules sat across from them. "Thank you for coming."

Rosie sighed. "So what do you want from us?"

"Just to be your friend." Jules answered. "Mason would have wanted that." Tyler nodded slightly. Rosie shrugged one shoulder. Jules leaned against the table, her arms on the table. "I know about Mason." She looked at Tyler. "And you."

"You know what?" Tyler asked.

"I know you're a werewolf." Jules answered. She looked at Rosie. "And I know that you're not one just yet." Rosie raised her eyebrows. "And I know that your little high school and this Grill is crawling with vampires."

"We only know of one vampire here." Tyler told her.

Jules looked at Tyler in confusion. "You only know of one vampire? You can't sniff them out?" Tyler and Rosie looked at her in confusion. "Oh, my God. You are brand new. How many times have you turned?" They didn't answer. Jules laid a hand on Tyler's arm. "Hey, I can help you."

Jules tried to put a hand on Rosie's arm.

Rosie pulled her arm away. "Do you know where dad is?"

Tyler pulled his arm away.

"He's dead, Rosie." Jules told her. She looked between them. "He was murdered."

Tyler and Rosie were in denial, shaking their heads.

"No." Tyler told her.

"You wanna know who murdered him?" Jules asked.

"Just stop." Rosie told her.

Jules ignored her, going on bluntly. "Your little vampire-infested town did."

"Caroline is the only vampire in town." Tyler told her.

"Is that what she told you?" Jules asked. "She lied. This town is crawling with vampires."

Rosie took a moment to speak. "Who are you mom?"

"I'm your friend." Jules told them. "There are others like us, and they're on their way."

Tyler and Rosie looked at each other apprehensively, not liking the sound of more werewolves coming to a town full of vampires.

And not when they knew that at least one of their friends had betrayed them.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Emma walked in.

Stefan and Elena were waiting.

"Elena, you're home." Emma greeted. "Stefan, hi. Rose?"

Elena shook her head sadly.

Emma looked down guiltily.

"I, um, I called Isobel." Stefan told them.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry." Stefan told her. "I had to."

Emma was obviously not happy about this. "It's okay. Did you find her?"

They heard John's voice. "Not exactly." He stepped out of the kitchen into the hall. Emma glared at John, surprised and angry. "Hello, Emma."

Emma took a deep, suppressed-angry breath. "Uncle John."

...

 **Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Evelyn walked in.

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch with a glass of Scotch.

"I thought you left." Evelyn told her.

"I did, but then I came back to make sure that you're okay." Elizabeth told her, giving her a glass of Scotch.

Evelyn took it. "I appreciate the gesture. But I'm fine."

"You know I don't believe that." Elizabeth told him.

"Go home, Elizabeth." Evelyn told her. "Get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow."

"Evelyn, a girlfriend usually knows when their friend is hurting." Elizabeth her him.

Evelyn finished the drink. "Yes, Elizabeth , I cared about Rose. And I'm upset. But I'm going to move on from this, just like I-"

"Moved on from Pearl and Anna?" Elizabeth suggested. "Eve, you didn't move on from them. You're living in their house that they shared with the other tomb vampires. You lived here, too. And you still live in the house where I was taken and tortured and nearly killed, and where a lot of the tomb vampires were killed, where Pearl and Harper were killed, because it's your last remaining thing that still connects you to them. I get it. I do. Believe me."

"It was supposed to be me." Evelyn told her. "Jules lunged at me, and Rose got out of the way."

"You feel guilty." Evelyn told her.

 **(Song:) Breathe - of Verona**

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah, I feel guilty. I feel guilty that Rose died instead of me. I feel guilty that Pearl and Anna died instead of me. I feel guilty for asking for your help to deal with Rose today. Death and damage and danger are the only things that surround me, Liv, and I don't want those to be the only things that surround you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Those things already surround me, Eve. Look at who my family is. You can't push me away."

Elizabeth was worried about what she would do in the heat of the moment, not afraid that she would hurt her. "I'm still going to be in danger, with who I fell in love with the oldest vampire in the world. And I they cross him, if you manage to save us, and he retaliates, it'll be worse than anything that anyone from our past can do to me."

Evelyn looked at her for a moment. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Why do you do this?" Elizabeth asked. "Why do you think that you don't deserve a friend like me?"

"I don't." Evelyn told her. "Liv, the things that I did to make sure I got you back-"

"You don't think I've done worse?" Elizabeth told her. "You saved me. You saved all of us. And I'm afraid, too, Eve."

Evelyn looked down, tears in her own eyes.

Elizabeth let a few tears fall, pained by her pain, wrapping her arms around her comfortingly.

Evelyn slowly returned to the embrace, sighing, thinking of the love and lost.

Elizabeth closed her eyes.


	14. Daddy Issues

**Day One**

 **Morning - Forbes House - Outside**

Caroline and Liam walked out of their house, laughing.

Liam turned to close and lock the door behind him.

Caroline turned around to see Tyler standing in the lawn. "Hey. How's it going?"

Liam turned to face Tyler.

Tyler looked at Caroline. "We need to talk."

"Um, okay." Liam told them. "Then I'll just take my own car." He looked at Caroline. "But you're my ride for the memorial later." Caroline nodded. Liam looked between them. "Talk to you guys later, and see you at school."

Liam walked toward his car, waving goodbye to Tyler, getting into the driver's seat, driving away.

Caroline walked closer to Tyler. "I'm glad you came to me to talk. I mean, we haven't really talked since I told you I was a vampire, and I was worried that I freaked you out."

"No, that's not it." Tyler told her. "I just wasn't ready to dive into all of that with you just yet."

"I totally get it." Caroline told him. "It's too much to take at once."

Tyler looked down, nodding, tense. "Yeah, it is, and it's a good thing that I didn't go there with you. What happened to my Uncle Mason?"

Caroline looked guilty. "What?"

"He's dead, and I want you to tell me what happened," Tyler told her.

Caroline shook her head. "I... I don't..."

"Then let me tell you." Tyler told her. "The Salvatores and Evelyn Zhu killed him, because they're all vampires, just like you."

"Who told you that?" Caroline asked.

"Is it true?" Tyler asked.

"Let me explain." Caroline told him.

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?" Tyler asked.

"Please." Caroline told him.

"Did you know?" Tyler repeated forcefully.

Caroline nodded timidly.

Tyler pushed Caroline against her car angrily, his eyes glowing gold.

"I'm sorry, Tyler." Caroline told him. "I'm sorry."

Tyler regained some of his composure, letting her go. He glared at her, walking away, leaving.

Caroline watched him go, stunned and upset.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Elizabeth walked in, seeming to have just come home after the last few days at Evelyn's house, but wearing change of clothes.

...

 **Kitchen**

John was in the kitchen, watching news on the TV.

Carol: (on TV) "Due to the recent tragedies that have plagued our town, we will be holding a memorial in Town Square to honor all those we have lost. Join us and hope that as a community, we can begin to heal."

Emma and Elena were in the room, fixing breakfast, glaring at John.

Elizabeth walked in, taking off her jean jacket, placing it on the coffee table.

Emma and Elena looked at her, sighing. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth had her back to them. "Hey, sorry for being gone so long. Just after the last week, I kinda didn't wanna leave..." She turned to face them, seeing John for the first time, instantly angry. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you, too, Elizabeth." John told her. "Coffee?"

"After you killed Pearl and Anna, tried to kill me, and Isobel kidnapping Jeremy because of you, and me almost dying by fire because of you..." Elizabeth trailed off, shaking her head. "No. Hell, no."

"And now you've moved in?" John replied. "John looked down. "Coffee's getting cold."

Elena shook her head. "We're not doing that. We did that last night. No more avoiding. What are you doing here?" John looked at Elizabeth. "Anything you say to us, we're gonna tell Elizabeth. She's just as much apart of this."

John looked at Emma and Elena. "I'm here to protect the Emma. That's all I can say for the moment."

"What do you mean, that's all you can say?" Emma asked.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you." John told them.

Elizabeth nodded sarcastically. "Hmm. When in reality, it's the other way around."

"Are you sure about that, Elizabeth?" John asked.

"You seem to need a reality check on who has leverage over who." John told her.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Really? I'm not the one that killed the mom and sister of a 500 year old vampire?"

"If I see Evelyn, I'll kill her myself." John told her.

"No, don't you even dare." Emma told him coldly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Emma, go ahead. Let him try." She looked at John. "You won't be able to do it. See, she hates you for what you did to Pearl and Anna, but even so, she never came after you. Now, why would you want to kill someone like that, who doesn't kill you even after you destroyed her life? And if you do kill him I'll come after you."

"Why do you think?" John asked.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off when Jenna and Alaric walked in.

"I'm late." Jenna told him.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." Alaric told her.

Jenna noticed John, freezing. "What the hell?"

"Good morning to you, Jenna." John told her. "Alaric..."

Jenna looked from Emma, Elena an Elizabeth to John. "It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever."

"Well, I got in last night." John told them. "Elena let me in."

Elizabeth looked at Elena. "I should slap you for that."

Emma looked from John to Elizabeth. "I'm still waiting for an explanation on what we were talking about."

Elena nodded in agreement.

"You know, I'm probably just gonna take off." Alaric told them, looking at Emma, Elena and Elizabeth, walking out, leaving.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna told them.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John told her.

"Not here, you're not." Jenna told him.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John told her.

"Actually, yes, I can, as legal guardian." Jenna told her.

"Yeah, about that..." John trailed off, looking at Emma and Elena. "You want me to explain the situation, or would you two like to do the honors?"

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna asked. She looked at Emma, Elena and Elizabeth. "What were you three talking about that Emma wants an explanation for?" She looked at John. "And what the hell are you talking about right now?"

"I'm sorry, Jenna." Elena told her. "We should have told you earlier, but-"

John looked at Jenna. "What they were talking about? Why do think these two wanting Elizabeth to move in here? She's their older half sibling." Jenna looked at Elizabeth in shock. "And what I'm talking about? I'm Emma and Elena's biological father. There. Now you know."

John walked out, leaving.

Jenna looked at Emma, Elena and Elizabeth in surprised anger. "What?"

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan, Damon and Isabella were talking.

Nicola looked at Stefan. "You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big 'Save Alex and Elena' move?"

"I went to go look for Isobel, and I got John instead." Stefan told them. "He said he can help us, and we're desperate."

"We're not that desperate, Stefan." Isabella told him.

"Isabella, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed." Stefan told her. "Emma and Elizabeth are putting all of their faith into some deal that they made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original. He can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die."

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." Damon told them.

Stefan ignored them. "He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Emma safe."

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked.

"He's not talking." Stefan told them. "At least, not to me, anyway."

"Great work, Stefan." Isabella told him sarcastically. "Top notch. As if we didn't have enough problems."

Isabella walked out, leaving them speechless.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Rosie's Room**

Rosie was lying on her bed, reading yet another Lockwood Journal. She was angry and despaired, not knowing the complete truth about what was going on. She knew that Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Evelyn and Elizabeth were vampires, and that Caroline had betrayed them, but she didn't know that practically everyone she knew and loved were lying to her, too. She tossed the journal aside, standing, pacing restlessly.

She heard the doorbell rang.

...

 **Foyer**

Tyler walked down the stairs. "I got it."

Tyler opened the door to reveal Jules outside. He let her in.

...

 **Forbes House - Foyer**

Caroline and Liam were talking.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"Tyler knows about the Salvatores, Elizabeth and Evelyn." Caroline answered. "He knows that Evelyn killed Mason. And if he knows, then Rosie knows. I didn't say a word."

"It's that woman, Jules." Liam told her. "She's been antagonizing the vampires in this town."

"Tyler was so upset." Caroline told her. "The look on his face... he was so betrayed. And if this hurt Tyler this bad, I can't even think about how bad Rosie has to be. She's our friend, Liam."

Liam put his hands to his head, overwhelmed and worried. "Oh, my God. This is bad." He lowered his hands, turning to Caroline. "We gotta tell Stefan."

"Do we tell Damon?" Caroline asked.

"No." Liam answered. "He already wants to kill Tyler and Rosie. He thinks all werewolves should die. What if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed. And I don't want to think the danger that Rosie could be in right now."

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen." Caroline told her. "We have to get to them and reason with them before they do something stupid. All we have to do is talk to them. Just try to explain, you know? But they're not gonna want to talk to me, not after what happened. So I'm gonna ask Stefan to. He always knows the right things to say."

Caroline and Liam nodded, overwhelmed and worried.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Tyler and Rosie were sitting on one couch.

Jules was sitting on the couch across from them. "I was right, wasn't I? Your little vampire friend, she was lying."

"What do you want?" Tyler asked.

"I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend." Jules answered. "It's our nature to be enemies."

"You know how stupid that sounds?" Rosie asked.

Jules shook her head. "You need to leave here. It's not safe."

"We can't just run away with you." Tyler told her. "We don't even know you."

"Tyler's mom would freak." Rosie told her. "Our lives are here."

"Your old lives." Jules told them. She looked at Tyler. "Your new life is just beginning." She looked at Rosie. "And you may very well be getting a new life, as well. You both have so much to learn."

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

"How to survive." Jules answered. "You're triggered the curse, Tyler. It's important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope." Rosie rolled her eyes. "We live by a code of loyalty. We take care of each other. It's my duty and honor to help both of you. Please let me."

Rosie sighed, standing. "Well, I haven't triggered the curse, and I don't want to. We're not leaving with you, so you might as well just give up now." She looked at Tyler. "Sorry. I'm just not in the mood to hear this crap. And goodbye."

Rosie walked toward the door.

"Kacie, wait," Jules told her.

Rosie ignored her, walking out, leaving.

Tyler was thoughtful.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Emma opened the door to reveal Damon outside. She let him in.

Damon walked in. "Where's John?"

"He's not here." Emma answered. "He left. We don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's our dad, told Jenna Elizabeth Was our older half sister, and then he took off."

"Those are public knowledge now?" Damon asked.

"Apparently?" Emma asked what sounded like a statement.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Emma answered. "Jenna's head's spinning, and Elizabeth's pissed, but I'm okay. You know, the joke's on John. He doesn't know that Evelyn's been invited in, and that Elizabeth has a bedroom window that she's been sneaking in and out of since she moved in."

"He say what he was doing here?" Damon asked.

Emma shook her head. "No."

Damon looked around. "Where's Elena?"

"With Stefan." Emma answered. She looked at Damon, pointing at him. "Which reminds me, they think that he's telling the truth about wanting to help us."

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked.

"No, I don't believe him for a second." Emma answered.

"Me, neither." Damon told her.

"What are we gonna do?" Emma asked.

Damon turned to leave. "Kill him."

"Damon..." Emma trailed off.

Damon turned to face her. "I'm joking." He hesitated. "Okay, I'm a little serious."

"Damon!" Emma told him in complaint.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Emma." Damon told her, stepping closer. "I'm the good guy now, remember?"

"What does that mean?" Emma asked cautiously.

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father." Damon answered. "Lizzie's influence is rubbing off on me."

Damon opened the door.

"Wait." Emma told him, grabbing her jacket. "I'm coming with you."

Damon and Emma walked out together, leaving, closing the door behind them.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler was on the computer.

Stefan appeared with Elena by his side.

Tyler ran toward the door.

Stefan grabbed his arm to stop him. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"We just want to talk." Elena told him.

"Then why did you break in?" Tyler asked.

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Stefan asked.

Carol walked downstairs. "Tyler? Kacie?"

Tyler tried to run.

Stefan grabbed him, pushing him against the wall. "Shh. Not a word."

...

 **Foyer**

Rosie walked downstairs toward Carol.

Carol looked at Rosie. "I'm leaving for the memorial."

Rosie nodded. "All right. I'll get Tyler, and we'll meet you there soon." Carol nodded, walking out, leaving. Rosie looked around. "Tyler?"

...

 **Study**

Tyler looked at Stefan.

Stefan let him go, nodding.

Tyler called out to Rosie. "In here."

Rosie walked in. She saw Stefan in front of Tyler, turning to leave.

Stefan appeared in front of her. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

Rosie glared at him, fearless. "Did you say the same thing to dad?"

Elena sighed, holding out a hand toward the chairs. "Please."

Rosie sat down, looking at Elena. "So, obviously, you know. Does Emma?" Elena stepped closer hesitantly, nodding. Tyler and Rosie were both hurt, betrayed. Rosie tried to cover the reaction with a scoff, shaking her head. "So she's just another person who lied to us. Do you know what all happened to me? Does she? Do you know what D-"

Rosie couldn't finish.

"No, go ahead." Elena told her sarcastically. "Vent. Let it out. Tell us how much you want to hate both of us."

Tyler sighed, looking from Rosie to Stefan and Elena. "She can't. According to Jules, she's compelled not to tell anyone anything. A vampire tormented her in California."

Elena looked at Stefan in confusion.

Stefan realized. "Damon."

...

 **Woods**

Jules arrived at an RV, knocking on the door. "Brady?" She opened the door, but no one was inside. She turned around, seeing a man standing behind her. She smiled, kissing him. "This is a hard place to find."

"You told me to stay under the radar." The man told her.

"Thanks for coming, Brady." Jules told him.

"Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?" Brady asked.

"Positive." Jules answered. "You have to be careful."

"I'm not afraid of a vampire." Brady told her.

"I know, baby, but I want Tyler and Rosie more than I want vengeance." Jules told him.

"I say, let's get both." Brady told her.

Jules and Brady looked at each other, smirking, kissing passionately.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elizabeth's Room**

 **(Song:) Don't Deserve You - Plumb**

Elizabeth sighed, sitting down on her bed, bouncing her leg restlessly.

There was the whoosh of a vampire rushing.

Elizabeth looked up.

Evelyn was standing by the window.

Elizabeth stood, walking closer. "No, no, no, no. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. Didn't you get my voicemail?"

"No." Evelyn answered in confusion. "Why? What's wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed, looking at her. "John's back in town. He told Jenna that I'm Emma and Elena's half sister." Evelyn's expression slowly turned confused. "I can't even leave the house, let alone my room. You need to stay away for a while, okay?" Evelyn didn't answer. "Eve, please. At least until he leaves."

"So, you're worried about being stuck in here, the little escape artist that always manages to get away?" Evelyn asked.

"Jenna and John are both gonna be on red alert." Elizabeth told her. "Jenna's pissed, and John, he's..."

"He's trying to keep you away from everyone." Evelyn finished.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah. And us wants you dead."

Evelyn raised his eyebrows. "And this is news why?"

Elizabeth tilted her head. "I just don't want him to attack you, and then get you pissed off enough to where you'll turn around and kill him."

Evelyn shook her head. "I'm not gonna kill him. I told you this before."

"Yeah, but he's gonna try to kill us." Elizabeth told him.

"Elizabeth, we can handle ourselves against your new uncle." Evelyn told her. "But I'm not going to kill him. I promise you, all right?"

Elizabeth looked at her in confusion. "Why, Evelyn?" Evelyn stepped closer. "I mean, after everything that he did, why would you not want to kill him?"

"I'm not saying that I don't want to kill him." Evelyn told her. "Of course I want to kill him, after what he did to Pearl and Anna. All I'm saying is that I'm not going to."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

Evelyn looked at her for a moment. "Because I know that it won't fix anything."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Town Square**

John and Carol were talking.

"It's good to have you back, John." Carol told him. "We could really use you."

"And the Council?" John asked. "What are they doing?"

"Damon is leading the Council now." Carol told him. "Talk to him. Excuse me."

Carol walked away, leaving.

Jeremy walked by.

John stopped him. "Jeremy, there you are."

"Looks like I slept through the homecoming." Jeremy told him.

"You didn't miss much." John told him. "Let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement."

"Look, things are different now." Jeremy told him. "You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff."

"I have no intention of doing that." John told him. "How's that ring been treating you?"

"Look, if this is what you came for, just take it and go." Jeremy told him, taking the Gilbert Ring off his finger, offering it to John.

John didn't take it. "What kind of a man would I be if I took that from you? You want to go and grab some lunch?"

"I think I'll pass." Jeremy told him, walking away.

Evelyn was walking through the square.

Jeremy saw her, smiling.

Evelyn smiled.

Jeremy approached Evelyn.

Evelyn looked toward where Jonas approached Bonnie, her smile fading.

"What is he doing?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Evelyn told him.

"Hello, Bonnie." Jonas told her.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Dr. Martin, or your son." Bonnie told him.

"You must be feeling very confused about us." Jonas told her.

"There's nothing confusing about it." Bonnie told him. "I trusted Luka, and he betrayed me. Elena told me you were both working for Elijah, so don't lie about it."

"I won't, but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you." Jonas told her.

"Spare me the witch loyalty crap." Bonnie told him.

"You might not want to believe this, but Elijah is a man of his word." Jonas told her. "You can trust that he'll keep his side of the deal with Emma and Elizabeth to keep you and your friends protected."

"You're right." Bonnie told him. "I don't believe it."

Evelyn started to approach them.

Jeremy tried to stop her. "Evelyn-"

"She doesn't need to be alone with him, Jeremy." Evelyn told him, approaching Jonas and Bonnie. Jeremy sighed, following. Evelyn looked from Jonas to Bonnie. "Is there a problem here?"

"Not at all." Bonnie answered.

Evelyn hooked her arm with Bonnie. They walked toward Jeremy.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie sighed. "More lies."

Jeremy, Evelyn and Bonnie walked away.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Don't You Remember? - Adele**

Jenna and Alaric were sitting at the table, eating lunch.

"I can't believe it." Jenna told him. "Emma and Elena are my sister's husband's brother's daughters, and their mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. And my other house resident, Elizabeth, being Emma and Elena's older half sibling, and then he suddenly tells me everything. You can't make this stuff up."

"It's definitely a little overwhelming." Alaric told her.

"I can't believe that they kept these secrets." Jenna told him. "How is it even possible to keep secrets like these?"

John walked in.

Jenna noticed him, groaning.

John joined them. "Hey, you two. Do you think I can join you?"

"Do you have to?" Jenna asked.

"I guess I don't have to, but I might as well." John told them. "Look who's here."

John turned his head to see Damon and Emma arrive.

Emma looked at Damon. "We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun." Damon told her.

"Damon, I mean it." Emma told him. "All I'm asking is you to try to keep it together. Be the better man. If Evelyn is willing to let John walk even after what he did, then you can, too, right?"

Damon hesitated, sighing. "I guess." They walked toward the others. "John, buddy, how have you been?"

Emma scoffed softly.

"I've been all right, Damon." John answered. "It's good to see you."

Emma looked between them warily.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler and Rosie were sitting down.

Stefan and Elena were standing.

"Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side." Elena told them. "She's your friend."

Stefan looked at Tyler. "Stop being a dick..." He looked at Rosie. "And a bitch to her."

"I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler told them.

"That's some sort of left over idea from another time." Stefan told them. "It doesn't have to be that way. We go to the same school. We have the same friends. We keep the same secrets."

"This can work, guys." Elena told them. "I mean, it's your home. It's their home, too. We want this to work."

Tyler's phone vibrated.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Tyler turned away, answering his phone. "Help." Rosie stood, backing away. Stefan walked closer to Tyler. "Help."

Stefan took the phone away from Tyler, hanging up. "Whose number was that? Hmm?" He turned the screen to Rosie, showing her the number, asking who it was silently. He tossed the phone to the desk. "Damn it, Tyler, I'm trying to save your lives. Can't you see that?"

Tyler didn't answer.

Rosie looked nervous.

...

 **Woods**

Jules hung up her phone, turning toward Brady worriedly. "We have a problem."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Only One - Alex Band**

John was lighting a candle for the victims.

Damon joined him. "So, John. Rumor has it that you know a lot, and won't say anything."

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon?" John asked. "Originals can compel vampires. And, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there."

"Only because all of the vervain had left her system." Damon told him. "My family, Evelyn, and I, on the other hand, are chock full."

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John asked in surprise.

"It's an acquired taste." Damon told him. "I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep."

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side?" John asked. "First, I need to know that I can trust on you, Damon, that I can count on all of you. Then we'll talk."

John walked away, leaving.

...

 **Outside**

Caroline walked toward her car, pressing her key button to unlock the doors.

Matt approached her. "Hey. Hey!"

"Hey." Caroline told him.

"I haven't seen you." Matt told her.

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear." Caroline told him.

"Yeah, you're avoiding me a little." Matt told her.

"Okay, maybe a little." Caroline told him.

"Can we talk later?" Matt asked. "I mean, I'm heading to work right no, but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness?"

"Yeah." Caroline answered. "Yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing."

"Sounds good." Matt told her.

"Okay, bye." Caroline told him.

 **(Song Ends)**

Matt walked away, walking past Liam as he did. "Liam."

Liam smiled. "Hi, Matt." Matt walked away, leaving. Liam walked toward Caroline. "You're not planning to ditch me, are you? You're my ride."

Caroline smiled. "Of course not. Come on."

Liam stood on the other side of the car as her. "What was that about?"

Caroline pressed her lips together. "Oh, we're gonna hang out later."

Liam nodded, smiling. "Good." She let the smile fade, looking behind her. "Care..."

Caroline looked at Liam in confusion.

Liam nodded behind her.

Caroline turned around.

Jules was standing there. "Excuse me. Caroline and Liam, right?"

"Yeah." Caroline answered.

"I'm looking for Tyler and Rosie." Jules told them. "You haven't seen them, have you?"

"No, not since earlier." Liam told her. "Sorry."

"I know you're lying." Jules told her.

"Really?" Caroline asked. "How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?"

"Actually, it is." Jules answered.

Caroline turned to put her bag on the top of the car. "Well, I have a trick, too."

Caroline transformed, turning to face Jules, growling.

Jules shot Caroline in the head with a wooden bullet, making her fall unconscious.

Liam was in shock, trying to run closer. "Caroline!" Brady appeared behind Liam, restraining him from behind. Liam struggled against him, but couldn't break free. "Let me go!"

Brady tightened his hold around Liam until he fell unconscious into his arms.

Brady and Jules exchanged a smirk.

...

 **Woods - RV**

Liam and Caroline were unconscious in a cage, with a metal plate in the middle of the cage to separate the to of them.

Liam slowly started to wake up. He crawled toward the doors, trying to reach through the bars to the two separate latches, his fingers barely grazing. He couldn't reach. He crawled closer to the metal plate, leaning up to look over the top. "Care?" He gripped the top of the metal plate so he could see his sister more clearly. "Caroline!"

Caroline gasped herself awake, a wound on her head from the bullet, screaming.

Liam was startled, backing away against the bars.

Caroline dug the bullet out of her head. She looked over the metal plate. "Liam... hang on."

Caroline tried to reach through the bars to the two separate latches on the doors, her fingers barely grazing. She couldn't reach, either.

Liam looked outside of the cage fearfully. "Care."

Caroline followed her gaze to where Brady was sitting in a chair against the wall, jumping back.

"I see you got the bullet out." Brady told her. "That was nasty." He looked between them. "I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet peas."

Brady shot Caroline in the chest, making her scream in pain.

Liam knelt up to the metal plate to look at Caroline, gripping the top. "Care!"

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler sat back down, looking at Stefan and Elena. "You wanna be friends? Great. We're friends. Will you go now?"

"I don't know what else to say to you, Tyler." Stefan told him, sitting down. "I came back to this town because I wanted a life. I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family."

"He has that here." Elena told them. "You can both have that here."

Rosie tilted her head, considering.

Stefan's phone rang. He answered. "Hey." He stood. "Everything okay?"

Jules was in the woods outside the RV. "That depends. How badly to you want to keep Caroline and Liam alive?"

Stefan looked at Elena worriedly. "Jules." Elena stood worriedly. "Where's Caroline and Liam?"

Tyler and Rosie looked at them in confusion.

"You made a mistake, Stefan." Jules told him. "I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it."

"Where are they?" Stefan asked.

"Right here." Jules answered. "What proof?" She walked into the RV, looking at Brady. "He needs proof."

Brady shot Caroline in the arm, making her scream.

Stefan, Elena, Rosie and Tyler could hear Caroline screaming, standing.

"What the hell?" Rosie asked.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Elena asked desperately.

Liam looked at Brady and Jules. "Stop, please!"

Jules spoke into the phone. "You know, the funny thing? Once the wood's taken out of Caroline, she can heal. Is her brother so lucky?"

Stefan looked at Elena, Rosie and Tyler worriedly. "Jules, don't. Liam's human."

"Liam?" Elena asked.

"Liam." Rosie repeated. "What are they doing to Caroline and Liam?"

Jules looked at Brady, nodding to Liam.

Brady aimed his gun at Liam.

Liam backed into the bars of the cage behind him, terrified, but there was no where to hide.

Caroline tried to stop him. "No, no, no, no, no!" Brady shot Liam in the knee, making him scream. Liam laid on the cage floor, crying. Brady shot Liam in the shoulder, making him scream. Caroline screamed, crying. "Liam! Stop! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"No?" Brady asked. "He's helped vampires, and is related to you. That's as bad as being one."

Elena looked at Stefan worriedly, pleadingly. "Stefan, please, what's happening?"

Stefan didn't answer, speaking into the phone angrily. "Hurt either one of them again, and you're dead."

"I hurt either one of them again, and they're dead." Jules replied. "Bring Rosie and Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until they both die."

Jules hung up, turning to leave.

Stefan hung up, looking at Rosie and Tyler. "Jules wants both of you, or she kills Liam and Caroline."

Rosie shook her head. "I'm not going with her."

"Rosie stayed out of it." Tyler agreed. "She's not a wolf. She doesn't need to be in this, and..." He looked at Rosie. "I don't want you having any part of it." He took a deep breath, looking at Stefan and Elena. "But I'll go."

Rosie looked at him in surprise. "What? Tyler, no."

"They'll kill Liam and Caroline." Stefan told them impatiently.

"I won't go with her, but I'm going." Rosie told them.

Tyler shook his head. "No."

"Ty-" Rosie started.

"No." Tyler told her.

Rosie shook her head. "You can't just go to her."

Tyler didn't answer, walking past Elena and Rosie toward Stefan.

Rosie sighed in annoyance and frustration.

Rosie and Elena turned around.

Stefan and Tyler had disappeared.

Rosie and Elena looked at each other, both of them in shock.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Damon was sitting at the bar.

Jenna and a woman joined him.

"So, my friend wants to meet you." Jenna told him. "Damon, this is..."

"I know you." Damon told her. "The news lady."

The woman nodded. "Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?"

Emma watched them from the table she sat at with a friend.

"My glass is all full, Andie." Damon told her. "Thank you."

Damon walked away toward Emma.

"You totally blew her off." Emma told him.

"I'm steering clear of all women at the moment." Damon told her, walking past her.

Emma turned to face him. "You didn't have to be rude."

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere." Damon told her.

Emma looked at Damon thoughtfully. Her phone rang. She pulled it out to answer. "Elena, what is it?"

Emma looked up at Damon worriedly.

...

 **Bathroom**

Damon and Emma were standing together.

Damon was pacing. "Why am I just finding out about this now?"

"Elena was worried that you-" Emma started.

"What, that I would kill them?" Damon finished. Emma nodded with a duh expression. "Of course that's what needs to happen."

Alex Emma closer to him. "Damon, you're not going to kill Rosie and Tyler. And you're wondering about why you're just now finding out about Jules taking Caroline and Liam? I'm wondering why I'm just now finding out that you compelled and terrorized Rosie in California. You wanna explain that to me?"

Damon looked away. "Emma-"

"Why did you do that?" Emma asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Damon looked at Emma. "You don't wanna know."

"How are you gonna tell me what I want or what I don't wanna know?" Emma asked incredulously. "Why, Damon? Just tell me that." She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Please."

Damon hesitated. "I didn't care, back then. I didn't care what it would do to her, and I didn't care if you knew or not." Emma took a step back, actually hurt by this revelation. "But I care now, and I'm gonna do something about it, starting with killing her and Tyler to end all of this."

"No, Damon, not Tyler and Rosie." Alex told him. "Do whatever you need to do to get Liam and Caroline back, but just leave Rosie and Tyler out of it, okay?"

"Why?" Damon asked. "He's a werewolf, and she could turn into one just by taking one life. They need to die. I'm willing to kill. It's a win-win."

Emma held his shoulders. "Damon, please. You promised me that you wouldn't hurt them. Remember that?"

Damon looked from her to her hands. "You need to stop doing that."

Emma let him go. "Stop what?"

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy, because it's you asking." Damon answered.

Emma looked at him pleadingly. "You promised me, Damon. Rosie is my friend, and even if Tyler and I aren't friends anymore, I still care about him. A lot." Damon looked at her in surprise, not having known that things had ended between them. "Damon, please."

Damon looked at Emma, looking as if he was going to abide by her wishes.

John walked in.

Damon turned to face John in annoyance. "Do you mind?"

John ignored him, looking at Emma. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Emma told him angrily.

"Doesn't look like nothing." John told them.

"Well, guess what, John?" Damon asked. "Trust works both ways. Get out."

"Look, we don't have time for this." Emma told them persistently. "We need to get Emma and Caroline back."

Damon looked at Emma. "We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it."

"Damon, I'm going with you." Emma told him.

Damon ignored her, turning to John. "First dad duty. Ground your daughter like you grounded Elizabeth who's not your daughter. Keep Emma here."

Damon walked out, leaving.

Emma tried to follow. "I'm coming with you."

John stepped in her way to stop her. "No, no, no, no." Emma glared at him. "I'm with Damon on this one."

"You think you can stop me?" Emma asked incredulously, trying to walk around him. "Uh-uh, nope."

John grabbed either of her arms to stop her. "Stop. Stop. You're not going anywhere." The door behind him closed. "Just tell me what's going on."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Elena hung up her phone, turning to face Kacie. "I called Damon, Isabella and Evelyn. They know about what's happening."

"Yeah, and for once, I know what's happening before they do." Rosie told her bitterly.

Elena looked at her guiltily. "Rosie..."

"What, Elena?" Rosie asked incredulously. "Everyone I love is lying to me and has been lying to me for who knows how long. Stefan and Tyler are going to try to save Liam and Caroline, but we don't even know what's going to happen."

"We'll figure it out." Elena told her. "We'll tell you everything." She stepped closer. "Rosie, I promise."

Rosie backed away angrily. "No! You lied. Emma lied. Caroline. Bonnie, Liam. If you're gonna tell anyone of them anything, it is for them to go to hell because of everything you let happen." Elena was stunned into silence. Rosie pointed toward the door, stepping closer. Elena stepped back. "Now get the hell out of my house."

...

 **Woods - RV**

Liam and Caroline were still in their cage, separated by the metal plate.

Caroline was glaring at Brady.

Liam was crying in pain, holding a hand to either of his wounds.

"So, how many vampires are there in this town, anyway?" Brady asked. They didn't answer. Brady shot Caroline with a vervain-filled squirt gun. Caroline's skin burned and seared, making her scream. "No?"

"Why are you doing this to her?" Liam asked. "To me? Why are you doing this? Why?"

"She's a vampire, and she's your sister, and you haven't killed her yet." Brady answered. "Why not?" He shot wooden darts into Caroline's neck, making her scream in pain. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Let us out!" Caroline told him angrily, kicking at the cage uselessly. "Let us out!"

"Excuse me?" Brady asked tauntingly. "What was that?"

Caroline kicked at the cage to no avail, screaming. "Let us out!"

Liam cried.

...

 **Woods**

Brady walked toward Jules.

"Get it out of your system?" Jules asked.

"No." Brady answered. "I'm just getting started."

"Brady, let's be smart about this." Jules told him. "I just want Tyler and Rosie. It's our duty to help them. It's who we are."

"You want to talk duty and honor?" Brady asked. "These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. _That's_ who we are."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Strip Me - Natasha Bedingfield**

Emma walked out of the bathroom angrily.

John stood in her way of leaving the Grill. "You're not leaving this restaurant."

Emma chuckled bitterly. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes, I can." John told her. "You want to know why?"

Emma scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me anyway."

"Because I'm here to make sure that both you and Elena stay safe." John told her.

"I've got that covered." Emma told him, trying to walk past him.

John held up his arm to stop her. "Are you talking about the deal you and Elizabeth made with Elijah? You really think he's gonna keep his promise to you?" Emma tilted her head, waiting for him to finish. "Putting your faith in him was a dumb move."

Emma looked at him with feigned curiosity. "Are you saying that we should put our faith in you? After everything that you did to the Salvatores, Elizabeth and Evelyn?"

"We've had our differences, and I've made mistakes." John told her. "But, you, Elena and I? We're family, Emma."

"You don't get to use that word." Emma told him angrily. "That word is off limits to you."

John sighed, nodding barely. "Fine. But it doesn't change the facts."

Emma nodded. "You're right. Facts are facts." She scoffed, tilting her head. "So listen up. You may be our father, but we are never going to be your daughters. You got that?"

Emma pushed John's arm off of the wall, pushing past him, leaving.

John was left alone, unsurprised, but a little hurt.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Woods**

Jules was standing alone. She heard something. "I know you're out there."

Stefan pulled Tyler into view. "Where's Caroline and Liam?"

"Locked up tight." Jules answered.

"Let them go, and I'll release Tyler." Stefan told her. "It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules asked.

"You need to leave town." Stefan told her. "No one else has to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving without Tyler and Rosie." Jules told him.

Tyler barely shook his head. "She's not turned, and she doesn't want to be. She's not going anywhere."

"But Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline and Liam." Stefan told her.

Damon and Isabella walked out into the clearing.

"Our brother, the peace maker." Isabella told her. "Since Stefan got here before us, we're gonna let him try it this way, before we resort to our way, which is a little bloodier."

Evelyn approached. "But let's try to stray away from that, please. Hope I'm not too late."

"Nope." Isabella told her. "You're right on time."

Evelyn looked at Jules. "So, give us Caroline and Liam."

"Let go of Tyler." Jules told them.

"Give us Caroline and Liam." Isabella told her. "Without a full moon, it's not an even fight, and you know it. We will take you."

"I'm not so sure about that, bad girl." Jules told her, whistling through her fingers. The rest of her pack walked out of their hiding places, surrounding Evelyn, Isabella, Damon and Stefan, all holding stakes and crossbows. Evelyn, Isabella, Damon and Stefan looked around. "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

Damon looked at Tyler. "You heard her. Go. Get over there."

Tyler walked over to Jules.

Brady looked at Isabella, Evelyn , Damon and Stefan. "Which one of you killed Mason?"

"Uh, that'd be me." Evelyn answered.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." Brady told them.

Evelyn looked at Isabella, Damon and Stefan. "We can take them."

"I don't know about that." Stefan admitted.

"Well, then..." Damon trailed off.

Evelyn rushed toward Jules.

Jules flipped up onto the top of the RV.

Tyler ran inside the RV.

Werewolf 1 tried to burn Stefan with a flame thrower.

Stefan took the flame thrower, burning Werewolf 1 and Werewolf 2 with it, burning them alive, killing them.

Werewolf 3 lunged toward Isabella.

Isabella ripped out Werewolf 3's heart, killing him, watching the body fall. She dropped his heart to the ground.

...

 **RV**

Liam and Caroline were still in their cage, separated by the metal plate.

Tyler ran in.

Liam and Caroline looked at him in relief.

"Tyler, there's a latch on the door, and we can't get to it." Caroline told him.

Tyler hesitated.

Liam looked at him meekly. "Tyler?"

...

 **Woods**

Damon ripped Werewolf 4's heart out of his chest, killing him, letting the body and the heart fall to the ground.

Werewolf 5 threw a stake toward Stefan.

Stefan caught the stake before it impaled him in the heart.

Werewolf 6 jumped onto Isabella's back. Isabella leaned forward, making her roll off to the ground, landing on her back. Werewolf 6 tried to stand. Isabella snapped her neck, killing her, letting her body fall.

Evelyn ripped Werewolf 7's head from his body, letting the body fall. He turned toward Werewolf 8, throwing the head at him with vampire speed and strength, strong and fast enough to make Werewolf 8 fall back into the tree behind him, impaling him through the back of his head on a branch pointing out of the tree, killing him.

...

 **RV**

Tyler was still hesitating.

"Tyler, please!" Caroline told him. Tyler walked toward the cage, unlocking it, opening Caroline's door first. He opened Liam's door. Caroline immediately crawled out of the cage. "Help me."

Caroline and Tyler pulled Liam out of her cage, wrapping either of his arms around their shoulders.

Liam cried out in pain as they moved the shoulder that Brady had shot her in.

"Sorry." Tyler told her. "Liam... I'm sorry."

Caroline and Tyler helped Liam toward the door.

...

 **Woods**

Werewolf 9 staked Stefan in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

Werewolf 10 shot an arrow into Evelyn's chest, making her stop. Evelyn gasped in pain.

Isabella stopped fighting when she saw, angry and in denial. "No!"

Jules shot Isabella in the back with six bullets, making her fall to the ground.

Caroline and Tyler each had one of Liam's arms over their shoulders, helping her outside.

Jules rushed toward them, pushing Liam to the ground. Liam landed painfully and weakly on his stomach, his wounded shoulder and knee scraping against the dirt, crying out in pain, nearly screaming.

Caroline was horrified and worried, trying to help her. "Liam!"

Jules pushed Caroline against the RV, putting the gun to her back.

Brady flipped Damon to the ground, having a stake posed at his heart. Werewolf 9 pulled the stake out of Stefan's stomach, raising it to stake Stefan in the heart.

Tyler saw all of this, and he didn't do anything.

Isabella struggled to stand as they were all about to be killed. "No!"

The remaining werewolves, including Jules and Brady, suddenly were in pain, holding their heads, screaming, falling to their knees.

Liam looked up from the ground, trying to push himself up, gasping at the pain in his shoulder, stopping. He looked around, his voice shaky and breaking. "What's happening?"

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked.

Jonas and Elizabeth walked into view. They were casting a spell on the werewolves, making them all fall unconscious.

Stefan and Damon stood.

Caroline helped Liam stand, wrapping his uninjured arm around her shoulders.

"Elijah made a promise to Emma and Elizabeth." Jonas told them. "I'm here to see it's upheld." He looked at Tyler. "When your friends awaken, give them a message. They need to get the hell out of this town."

Jonas walked away, leaving.

Elizabeth Angrily vamp speed to hold Tyler up by the throat choking him. "You ever just stand around why your friends are being killed like this again, I'll kill you faster then you could feel guilty."

Elizabeth dropped Tyler to the ground.

Stefan and Damon knelt next to Isabella, helping her pick the bullets out of her back that she couldn't reach.

Elizabeth instantly walked toward Evelyn. "Hey." She pulled the arrow out of his chest. "It didn't get your heart."

Evelyn took a deep breath. "There's... still a splinter."

Elizabeth took a deep, angry breath, reaching into Evelyn's chest, making him groan in pain. She searched his chest cavity with her hands, unseeingly, until she pulled her bloodstained hands out of his chest, showing him a few splinters that the arrow had left behind. "You mean these?"

Evelyn took a deep, relieved breath.

Elizabeth smiled a small smile.

Stefan took Liam's injured arm, wrapping it around his shoulder. "Come on."

Damon and Isabella helped Evelyn stand.

They walked out of the clearing, leaving.

Tyler watched them go, impressed and confused by their sense of loyalty and friendship.

...

 **Forbes House - Liam's Room**

Evelyn opened the bedroom door, helping Caroline inside.

Isabella was carrying Liam inside, sitting him down on the bed.

Liam groaned in pain, whimpering.

Isabella looked at him sympathetically. "Liam... I'm sorry."

Liam shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"Is your mom home?" Evelyn asked.

"No, she's at work." Liam answered.

"We can stay here, if you want us to." Evelyn told them.

"We're fine, Nicola." Caroline told her.

Liam nodded. "Really."

"You don't have to pretend with us." Evelyn told them. "Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight. Believe me, I would know." Liam and Caroline managed small smiles that didn't reach their eyes. Evelyn looked at Liam. "Especially you... Liam. You're human. You feel more pain than they do, and it doesn't heal."

"Nothing a little vampire blood can't heal." Liam told them. "After I'm healed, it'll be like nothing happened. I'm okay."

"So am I." Caroline told them. "I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself."

Isabella nodded in agreement. "Sure you can."

"We can take care of each other, Isabella." Caroline told her. "But thank you."

Isabella nodded in understanding. "Okay. But at least let us help you guys get everything that they shot you with out of you. Okay?"

Liam and Caroline nodded in agreement.

Caroline sat at the vanity dresser mirror.

Isabella pulled up a chair in front of her.

Evelyn pulled out a first aid kit from her bag.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Elizabeth was having a drink.

There was a knock on the door.

Elizabeth looked toward the door with a confused look.

Elizabeth walked toward the door, opening it.

John walked inside.

Elizabeth was surprised enough she couldn't find the words for a moment. "The nerve on you."

"I'm not here to start a fight." John told her. "I know that I wouldn't be able to win."

Elizabeth turned to face him, looking at him in controlled anger and hate. "Damn right."

"I knew that you would find a way to sneak out and come running to Evelyn the second that something like what happened tonight happened." John told her.

"That's why you lied and told Jenna I was your daughters older half sibling.?" Elizabeth asked. "So you can try to keep me away from Everyone? To keep me grounded to the house?"

"I knew that the only reason that you would leave would be to go see help." John told her. "Good thing I did, because I needed to know what an appropriate time would be to speak to you."

"And you think that this is an appropriate timing?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I could kill you for all the things that you've done."

John turned to face her. "But you won't." Elizabeth didn't answer. "I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside, Elizabeth, I think you will do all you can to protect Everyone. Just like I think that Stefan and Damon will do all they can to protect Emma and Elena."

"I agree with that statement." Elizabeth told him.

"So, I come bearing gifts." John told them, opening a folded cloth on a table, revealing a silver dagger and a jar full of white ash.

Elizabeth stepped closer. "What is that?"

"This is how you kill an Original." John answered. "In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash, and then plugged into their heart."

"How do you know all this, John?" Elizabeth asked.

"Isobel." John answered. "She's very good at finding out things. But, of course, you know that."

"Where is Isobel?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls." John told her. "Where my daughters are concerned, you and I are on the same time."

Elizabeth turned turning to John, crossing her arms over her chest. "And what happens after we kill Elijah? You turn your full attention to trying to kill us?"

"No, Elizabeth, I won't." John answered.

"You know that you can't keep Emma and Elena from seeing Stefan and Damon." Elizabeth told him.

"Oh, I'm very well aware of that." John told her.

"Then what's your grand plan, John?" Elizabeth asked. "Hmm? What are you gonna do?"

John didn't answer.

...

 **Forbes House - Liam's Room**

Liam was lying on the bed.

Evelyn sat in a chair beside him, using first aid tools to remove the bullets carefully from Liam's shoulder.

Liam moaned in pain, wincing.

"I'm sorry." Evelyn told her, dropping the bullet into a glass of water. "We're almost done."

Liam nodded painfully, holding his bloodstained hand stained with his own blood to his shoulder.

Evelyn started the process of removing the bullet from Liam's knee.

Liam tried very hard not to move.

Caroline sat at the vanity dresser mirror.

Isabella sat in the chair in front of her, pulling the wooden darts out of her neck.

Caroline winced in pain.

"I'm done." Isabella told her. "You're okay." Caroline nodded, watching as her wounds heal in the mirror reflection. Evelyn removed the bullet from Liam's knee, making him cry out, looking at him regretfully, dropping the bullet into the glass of water. Isabella stood, walking closer. "What about you... Liam? You want to drink vampire blood and let me heal you?"

Liam looked up at Kaylin, tears in his eyes. "Please."

Evelyn shook her head, sighing. "Liam... Don't feel ashamed for asking for blood."

Liam nodded barely in understanding.

Evelyn and Caroline helped Liam sit up.

Isabella went to bite her wrist, but stopped, looking at Caroline. "Why don't you do it?"

Caroline looked at Liam.

Liam nodded a barely noticeable nod.

Caroline hesitantly brought her wrist to her lips to bite into her skin, drawing blood. She even more slowly held it toward Liam.

Liam took her wrist hesitantly, looking at them for a moment, bringing Caroline's wrist to his lips to drink just a small amount of vampire blood. He winced at the taste, pulling away.

Caroline pulled her wrist away, watching as the bite mark healed.

Liam looked at his gunshot wounds as the vampire blood in his system healed them for her. He was in shock.

Evelyn and Isabella smiled small, sympathetic smiles, looking from each other to Liam and Caroline.

"The pain's gone." Liam told them.

"Yeah, the horrible taste is worth it, huh?" Isabella asked.

Liam managed a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Caroline's phone rang. She pulled it out, seeing that Matt was calling. She looked as if she was asking if she should answer.

Evelyn nodded. "Go ahead."

Caroline nodded, walking out, leaving.

Evelyn held an arm around Liam comfortingly.

Liam leaned his head against Evelyn's shoulder, looking up at Isabella. "Thank you. For saving us."

Isabella nodded.

...

 **Hallway**

Caroline walked out into the hall to answer her phone. "Hi."

Matt's phone was on the other line. "Hey. Did something happen?"

Caroline remembered that she had been supposed to meet him at the Grill. "Oh, my... I'm so sorry, Matt."

Matt was in the Grill. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Caroline answered. "Something came up with Bonnie, and she needed me. A friend thing. You understand?"

Matt turned his head to see Bonnie getting a drink from the bar. "Yeah. So, you're with her right now?"

"Yeah." Caroline told him. "So, I'm not gonna make it tonight. But can I see you tomorrow?"

Matt looked hurt and confused by the lie. "Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night."

Matt and Caroline hung up, both distant, hurt and confused.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Emma and Elena were in the kitchen.

John walked in. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Enough, already." Elena told him. "We don't want you here, and we can't make that any more clear."

"I didn't come here to fight, Elena." John told her.

"Yeah, I know, you're here to protect me." Emma told him. "Got it. Get in line. But then at least not try to make Elizabeth's life a hell."

John didn't answer for a moment, looking down. "I thought you might want these. They were your mother's."

John handed a necklace to Emma, and a bracelet to Elena.

"Isobel?" Elena asked.

"No." John answered. "Your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing them when she was young. I found them in a box, with some things that your dad left me. They're yours now. Miranda and Grayson were your parents, and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things, but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother. My sister-in-law. My family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with either of you." Elena let a few tears fall. Emma tried to have no reaction, but there were tears in her eyes. "But I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family."

John walked out, leaving.

Emma and Elena looked at each other sadly, somberly.

Stefan walked in through the back door. "Guys."

Elena ran into his arms. "Are you okay?"

They pulled away.

"I'm fine." Stefan answered.

"Did you hear that?" Emma asked. Stefan nodded. "I don't believe him. I just don't."

Elena looked from Emma to Stefan. "What happened tonight?"

Emma walked closer. "Tyler and Rosie?"

"They're fine." Stefan answered.

Emma sighed in relief. "Caroline and Liam?"

Stefan looked from Elena to Emma. "I could use your help."

Elena and Emma looked at him in confusion.

...

 **Woods - RV**

Jules and Brady were inside.

There was a knock on the door.

Jules opened the door to reveal Tyler outside, letting him inside. "Hey, come on in."

Tyler walked in. "I'm sorry about your friends." Brady gestured for Tyler to sit down with the bottle of alcohol that he was drinking. Tyler sat down. Brady put the bottle on the table near Tyler. Tyler picked it up, taking a drink. "It's not always like this, is it?"

"No." Jules answered. "Is it, Brady?"

"No, man." Brady answered. "You're living in vampire county. That's all. It's way better than this."

"Mason didn't tell me or Rosie anything about it." Tyler told them. "He was gone, dead, I guess, before he could help."

"I don't get what Mason was even doing here in the first place." Brady told them.

"His brother died." Jules answered. "You know that, Brady."

"Why was he stupid enough to stay and get himself killed?" Brady asked.

"Because of this rock he was trying to find." Tyler answered.

"What rock?" Brady asked.

"A moonstone." Tyler answered.

Brady and Jules looked at each other knowingly.

"I had no idea." Jules told him.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"A moonstone?" Brady asked. "Did he find it?"

"Yeah." Tyler answered.

"Where is it now?" Brady asked.

Tyler shook his head. "I couldn't tell you."

Brady and Jules exchanged a look, sighing.

Tyler looked between them in confusion.

...

 **Forbes House - Porch**

 **(Song:) Losing Your Memory - Ryan Star**

Stefan approached the front door, looking through the window inside into the foyer.

Caroline and Liam were dressed in bathrobes, alone, talking indistinctly.

Stefan knocked on the door.

Caroline walked closer, opening the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Stefan told them.

Liam walked closer. "What's going on?"

"I was a bit worried about the two of you, after everything you both went through tonight." Stefan answered.

"We're fine." Caroline told him.

"Good." Stefan told them. "But, just in case, I brought some backup."

Emma, Elena and Bonnie walked in, all of them having bags as if they were going to stay the night.

"We're gonna slumber it." Elena told them.

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie told them.

"You guys really, really need it, now more than ever." Emma told them.

Liam looked at them gratefully. After reality about the events of that night settled in, he started to cry.

Caroline looked at Liam, pained by his pain, started to cry along with him.

Emma, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Liam embraced.

Elena looked at Stefan, mouthing her words. 'I love you'.

Stefan mouthed his words. 'I love you.'

Stefan walked away, leaving.

The girls continued to embrace as Caroline and Liam continued to cry.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room - Bathroom**

Damon was in his bathtub, taking a bubble bath with Andie Star. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't believe you called me." Andie told him. "I thought I was being way too forward when I had Jenna give you my number."

"I like a woman who knows what she wants." Damon told her.

"Thank you." Andie told him. "So, what do you want Mr. Tall Dark And Handsome?"

"I'm not that tall." Damon told her. "I need a distraction."

"You can booty-call me anytime you want." Andie told him.

"You see, the only thing is, Miss Sexy Reporter Girl, I have a problem I need help with." Damon told her. "It's really messing with my mind."

"Oh, tell me about it." Andie told him.

"I'm in love with a woman I can never have." Damon told her.

Andie nodded to herself. "I knew it. I know how to pick them. So, why can't you have her? She's with another man, I assume?"

"Well, she was, until just recently, but that's not the point." Damon told her. "The point is, I'm in love with her, and that drives me crazy. I'm not in control."

"You don't trust yourself around her?" Andie asked.

"I don't trust myself around anyone." Damon answered. "I'm bad, Andie. I do things. I kill people." Andie realized that he was serious, starting to become afraid. Damon leaned closer, compelling her. "Don't be afraid. You're okay."

Andie relaxed. "Why do you kill people?"

"Because I like it." Damon answered. 'It's in my nature. It's who I am. But then, I have to stay together to protect her, and she wants me to be the better man, which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?"

"Well, maybe this is who you are now." Andie told him. "Love does that, Damon. It changes us."

"Just stop talking." Damon told her. "Just kiss me. Be my distraction."

Andie and Damon started to kiss. Damon trailed down to her neck, kissing it for a moment. He transformed, biting into her neck, feeding from her.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Tomb**

Katherine was sitting on the ground. She heard a noise, standing, walking toward the entrance of the tomb.

John walked toward the entrance, but stayed outside of the tomb. "I know you were expecting someone else. Stefan went to find Isobel. She was busy, so she sent me instead."

"Does Stefan know that you're here right now?" Katherine asked.

"No." John answered. "No one does. This is between you, me, and Isobel."

"I want out of this tomb, John." Katherine told him.

"I'm already on it." John told her.

Katherine took this in, starting to smirk.


	15. Crying Wolf

**Salvatore Boarding House - Hallway**

Andie and Damon walked downstairs.

Andie checked her watch, pulling on her jacket. "I'm late. This is such a crazy day." She looked into the mirror at the bottom of the stairs. Damon picked up her scarf from a table nearby. "I'm, uh, covering the Historical Society's High Tea."

Andie had a bandage over her bite mark on her neck.

"Oh, thrilling." Damon told her sarcastically.

They walked down the hallway.

...

 **Living Room**

Damon and Andie walked in.

"Yeah, it's for some visiting writer." Andie told him. "He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze."

"Writer?" Damon asked. "What's his name?"

"Uh, Elijah Smith." Andie told him.

Damon scoffed. "Smith? He's using Smith?" Andie looked at herself, yet again, in a different mirror. Damon placed the scarf around her neck, tying it. "Okay. You have your story straight in your mind, right?"

"I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off, and I really like you." Andie told him. "You are terrific, though. You're sweet, funny, you're honest."

Damon smiled, placing his hands on either of her cheeks, compelling her. "And you're falling hard."

"You might be the one." Andie told him.

"Perfect." Damon told her, opening the front door. Isabella was standing outside. Damon looked at Andie. "Have a great day, honey."

They kissed, pulling away.

Andie walked outside, nodding to Cristian. "Oh, hey, Isabella. Later."

Andie got into her car, driving away, leaving.

Isabella looked at Damon, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"My new girlfriend." Damon told her. "Andie Star, action news."

"It's not called action news." Isabella told him.

"I know." Damon told him. "I just like saying it. Come on." Isabella walked in. Damon closed the door behind her. Isabella was holding the 'gift' from John. Damon turned to face her. "Speaking of girlfriends, where's yours?"

"Jenna found out Elizabeth snuck out last night, so she's in even more trouble than she was in before." Isabella told him.

"Ooh, terrifying." Damon told her sarcastically. "I can only assume that Elizabeth isn't thrilled to be in house arrest."

"The guy who put her like that is the one that gave Elizabeth this." Isabella told him. "John Gilbert gave Elizabeth this to kill Elijah." Shr unrolled the dagger from its cloth. "Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white oak tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that."

Damon took the dagger. "So you think it's a setup?"

"It could be." Isabella answered. "Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him." Damon walked over to the bar to pour them both a drink. "Elizabeth said Jenna and Alaric were roped into doing this Historical Society thing at the Lockwoods."

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor" Damon told him, turning to face him. "Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party."

"No." Isabella answered. "That would be stupid." She took his glass from Damon. "I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met."

Damon was impressed. "What do you say? Shall we tag team this?"

Damon and Isabella smirked, clinking their glasses, drinking.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) All I Know - Free Energy**

Bonnie, Caroline and Evelyn were sitting at a table.

Caroline looked at Bonnie. "Okay, so tell us about this big, witchy plan you've been cooking up."

"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to." Bonnie told them.

"No, we don't." Evelyn agreed.

"So, I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows." Bonnie told them.

"And he's not gonna tell you anything." Evelyn told her.

Bonnie smiled smugly. "I didn't say he was gonna have a choice."

Caroline looked past them.

"What?" Evelyn asked.

Bonnie and Evelyn followed her gaze to Matt.

Caroline smiled a small smile, waving.

Matt walked away, leaving.

Bonnie and Evelyn looked at Caroline.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Caroline told them. "I thought that we were... I don't know."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Woods**

Jules was waiting outside the RV, gazing off into the distance.

Tyler approached.

"Tyler, hi." Jules told him.

"You're still here." Tyler told her.

"Is that all right with you?" Jules asked.

"That guy last night made it pretty clear that you needed to go." Tyler told her.

"And we will soon." Jules told him. Brady and Stevie approached them. Tyler looked at them nervously. "Listen, we kind of need your help with something."

"We need you to help us find the moonstone." Brady told him.

"Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock." Tyler told them.

"That rock helps break the curse of the Sun and the Moon." Stevie told him.

"I don't know what that means." Tyler told them.

"It's an old curse placed on both vampires and werewolves." Jules told him.

"Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sunlight," Stevie told him. "But we're stuck only turning at the full moon, AKA werewolf Armageddon."

"But if we break it, they're stuck as night-walkers, and we can turn whenever we want." Brady told him.

"AKA, werewolf domination." Stevie told him.

Tyler sighed, not knowing what to believe.

"Tyler, if we can turn at will, that means we never have to turn at all, not if we don't want to." Jules told him.

"I'd never have to turn again?" Tyler asked.

"There's more." Brady told him. "Stevie?"

"If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have also found the Doppelgänger." Stevie told him.

"What is that?" Tyler asked.

"A Doppelganger is a replicant of oneself." Stevie answered. "We're betting Mason's hot, vampire chick Kathy knows all about it, so we need you to help us find Kathy. I-I have a picture. Mason brought her to the bar once. No one liked her. She was a vampire. Bad news." He looked through his phone for the picture. "Right-right here. The girl next to Mason."

Stevie showed the picture of Mason and Katherine to Tyler.

Tyler looked from the picture to Stevie skeptically. "That's Emma Gilbert."

"You know her?" Jules asked.

"She's my friend." Tyler told them. "Of course I know her."

Jules and Brady exchanged a look.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) All I Know - Free Energy**

Matt was busing a table.

Caroline walked toward him. "Hi."

"I'm-I'm working." Matt told her, starting to walk away.

Caroline followed. "Yeah, I can see that, but can you work and talk?"

Matt turned to face her, making her stop. "What do you want, Caroline?"

"Uh, I want to talk about what we were supposed to talk about last night before I had to cancel on you." Caroline answered. "I want us to clear up the weirdness. I just want us to talk about us."

"Now you're just making it worse." Matt told her.

Caroline placed her hands on either of her cheeks in confusion. "Uh, I-I don't know what's going on, Matt."

"Where were you last night when you were supposed to be with me?" Matt asked.

"I..." Caroline trailed off.

"And don't say you were with Bonnie, because Bonnie was here, Caroline." Matt told her. "I saw her."

Caroline was speechless. "Oh."

"Yeah." Matt told her, turning around, walking away, leaving.

Caroline watched him go guiltily.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Emma walked down the steps behind the Grill, looking around, waiting for someone. She was holding her phone, sitting down, setting her phone on the stone steps beside her.

A moment of silence passed.

Tyler arrived, sitting next to Emma. "You really sure it's safe to meet secretly with a werewolf when you're surrounded by vampires who want me dead?"

"Tyler, I'm so, so sorry." Emma told him. "I had no idea of what Damon did to Rosie. I swear to you."

Tyler looked at Rosie, nodding. "I believe you."

"Where is Rosie now?" Emma asked.

"She hates everyone." Tyler told her. "She was lied to and manipulated. So was I."

"I was only trying to protect you.." Emma told him. "Both of you. That's been the one thing on my mind since the first day I found out, was keeping both of you safe, and both of you alive. You can hate me or be angry with me like Rosie is. I wouldn't blame you. But that's the truth." She sighed. "I'm so sorry. From here on out, no more lies. Anything you'll ask of me, I'll answer honestly."

"I only want to know one thing." Tyler told her, looking at her. "Did you know about Mason?"

Emma looked at him guiltily, swallowing. "Not at first."

Tyler nodded, looking away. "Jules wants me and Rosie to leave with her."

"But you can't." Emma's told him. "Ty..."

"I already told her I wanted to keep Rosie completely out of it, because she's not turned." Tyler told her. "But she won't leave without me."

Emma hesitated. "But you're not gonna leave with her, are you?"

Tyler slowly shook his head. "I have no idea what I'm gonna do. I might not even have a choice, just to make the killing stop. I just wish there'd be a way for me to make sure that Rosie stays safe."

"She'll be safe." Rosie told him. Tyler looked at her. "I promise you that. This is a long story that you don't really have the time for, but... Elizabeth and I made a deal with a vampire that keeps everyone that we love safe and alive. He has a witch that helps him keep that promise he made us."

Tyler nodded in understanding. "So the guy with the powers, the witch, the one who saved them, he was the witch that works with the vampire you made a deal with."

Emma nodded. "And he saved Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Evelyn, Caroline and Liam, and he didn't hurt you. He kept you safe. He'll keep Rosie safe. I promise you that. I don't want you to leave. But, like you said, if you don't have a choice, just to make the killing stop... I can promise you that Rosie will be okay." Tyler looked at her. Emma looked at him guiltily with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what else to say."

Tyler held his hand over Emma's phone on the stone steps between them. "There's nothing else to say."

Tyler stood, stealthily taking Emma's phone, turning around, walking up the stairs, putting her phone into his back pocket without her noticing, walking away, leaving.

Emma sighed heartbreakingly, seeming to have been expecting this response, folding her arms across her knees, lying her head on her arms, crying silently, alone on the stone steps leading to the alley below and the ground above.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Stefan and Elena had bags packed and ready to go.

"Ready for our romantic weekend?" Stefan asked.

"Beyond ready." Elena answered. "Let's go before John shows up and pretends to be a concerned father."

"Mm, I'll go put these in the car." Stefan told her, opening the front door, starting to walk out. Elena's phone vibrated. Stefan stopped. Elena pulled out her phone, seeing that she had received a message from Emma reading ' **Need to talk. Where are you**?' "Uh, please tell me there's nothing wrong."

Elena sent a message to Emma.

 **Headed to lake house w Stefan. U okay?**

Elena looked up at Stefan, but got a reply from Alex before she could comment.

 **All's good. Never mind. Have fun.**

Elena looked relieved, sending a text back.

 **XOXO**.

Elena looked up at Stefan. "Nothing's wrong. Just Emma." She smiled. "Come on. Let's go."

Stefan and Elena walked out together, closing the door behind them.

...

 **Woods**

Tyler looked down at the texts he had exchanged with Elena via Emma phone. "Emma's gonna be at her family's house. Elena's going to Dunham Lake. They have a lake house up there."

"Nice." Brady told him. "Let's go."

Brady walked away, leaving.

Tyler hesitated, not knowing what to do.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

Stefan's Porsche pulled up to the lake house.

Stefan and Elena got out.

Elena looked up at the house, sighing.

Stefan walked closer, looking at her in concern. "You all right?"

"I'm good." Elena answered. "I just haven't been back here since before..."

Stefan sighed. "Oh, my God. Elena, listen, just say the word, all right? We'll get back on that highway. We'll go anywhere else."

Elena smiled a small smile. "I've always loved it here. I want it to stay that way. I was just... having a moment."

"Okay." Stefan told her, holding her shoulders gently.

Elena smiled.

...

 **Inside**

Elena unlocked the front door, walking in. She looked around nostalgically.

Stefan walked up the porch steps, standing awkwardly outside.

Elena placed her bags on a counter, looking at Stefan. "You don't have to wait out there. I'm all good."

"Not gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you, uh, invite me inside." Stefan told her.

"Oh, that's great, because I'm, uh... I'm stuck." Stefan told her.

Elena realized. "Oh, my God. You can't get in."

"Not gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you, uh, invite me inside." Stefan told her.

"Stefan, I can't." Elena told him.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"My parent's left this place to John Gilbert." Elena told him. "He's the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry. I-I completely forgot."

"You're kidding me, right?" Stefan asked.

Elena looked at him seriously. After a moment, she started to smile. "Stefan Salvatore, I hereby invite you into this home."

Stefan walked in. "You are such a liar."

Stefan picked Elena up from the floor.

Elena giggled. "Hey, hey, hey!"

Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him. Stefan carried her over to the counter, sliding his left hand down the right side of her body, sitting her down on the counter. They continued to kiss.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

The Historical Society's Tea Party was commencing.

Elijah and Carol were talking, sipping tea.

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book?" Carol asked. "There's such a wealth of history there."

"No,I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia." Elijah told her. "Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"That's fascinating." Carol told him. Rosie walked through the crowd, looking around. Carol noticed her. "Rosie."

Rosie sighed, walking closer. "What?"

"This is the guest of honor for the tea party." Carol told her. "Elijah, this is my daughter, Kacie."

Elijah offered Rosie a hand, smiling a small, knowing smile. "Nice to meet you."

Rosie shook his hand. "You, too." She turned to Carol as if Elijah wasn't there. "Have you seen Tyler?"

"Not after earlier, no." Carol answered. "He left before the party."

Rosie sighed.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon and Isabella walked in.

Damon saw Carol, Elijah and Rosie talking, walking closer.

Rosie saw Damon, walking away instantly.

"Damon, leave Rosie alone." Isabella told him.

"I'm just gonna have a little talk with her." Damon told him, walking away.

Isabella was about to follow.

Jenna intercepted him. "Isabella, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Rosie." Isabella told her. "Emma was worried about her lately."

"Yeah, a lot of people have been worried about Rosie lately." Jenna told her. "

"Excuse me." Isabella said walking away toward Elijah and Carol. "Excuse me, Mrs. Lockwood, but have you seen Damon or Rosie?"

"I just did, but I don't know where they are now." Carol told him. She looked at Elijah. "I want you to meet Isabella Salvatore. She's from one of Mystic Falls' Founding Families."

Isabella nodded. "Mm-hmm." Isabella looked at Elijah. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"No." Elijah told her. "Pleasure's mine."

Isabella and Elijah shook hands.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Manipulating Woman - Ladyhawke**

Luka was playing pool.

Bonnie approached him with two coffees in hand. "I come bearing coffee gifts."

Bonnie handed one of the coffees to Luka.

Luka took it. "So you're talking to me now."

"I found out what your dad did, saving my friends from the wolf pack." Bonnie told him.

"Well, had I had known that's all it took..." Luka trailed off.

Bonnie smiled.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Caroline and Evelyn were sitting at the table, watching Luka and Bonnie.

Jeremy approached. "Hey. How's it going?"

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Evelyn called." Jeremy answered. Caroline looked at Evelyn. Evelyn shrugged. "I wanted to help." Jeremy looked at Evelyn. "How's it going?"

They looked toward Luka and Bonnie.

"She's selling it, and he's buying it." Evelyn told him. "She's giving him the sex smile."

"I meant after... last night." Jeremy told her.

Evelyn looked at Jeremy, nodding hesitantly. "I'm good. Far as I'm concerned, it didn't happen."

Jeremy looked to the side, nodding once, noting that Evelyn was in denial, looking at her. "All right. I get it."

Caroline looked between them with a knowing smirk, looking away.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Luka and Bonnie at the pool tables.

"What do you say?" Luka asked. "You want to play a game?"

"Yeah." Bonnie answered.

"Yeah?" Luka asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah."

Luka started to set up the game. He started to stumble. He placed his hands on the pool table to maintain his balance. "What's happening to me?"

Bonnie kept Luka standing. "You'll be okay." Jeremy, Caroline and Evelyn walked over to help. "Why don't we go over here?"

Bonnie started to lead Luka around the pool table.

Jeremy reached them. "I got him. I got him." He pulled Luka's arm around his shoulders, dragging him away from the eyes of the patrons. "What kind of witch roofie was that?"

Bonnie smiled, impressed by her own witchy works. "Strong one."

They walked away, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

 **(Song:) You Wait for Rain - Kyler England**

Elena stood outside on the dock, wrapped in a blanket.

Stefan approached her from behind. "Having another moment?"

Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena from behind, kissing her on the cheek.

Elena smiled, placing her hands on his arms. "Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was six. My dad taught all of us how to fish right off the edge over there. So many memories. Do you ever think about us, what our future will be like, our memories?"

"I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future, about the kind of life we could have together." Stefan told her.

"Now there's a box that we shouldn't open." Elena told him.

"Oh, we can open it." Stefan told her. "Whenever you're ready."

"No." Elena told him. "I'd rather just be here... now."

Elena stroked Stefan's arm with her thumb.

"You know, this is a future memory." Stefan told her. "It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you." He whispered in Elena's ear. "I love you."

Elena smiled.

Stefan kissed her on the cheek.

Elena grabbed onto Stefan's arms, making their embrace tighter.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Hallway**

Rosie walked away from Damon. "Stay away from me."

Damon followed her, keeping in step, acting as if he was enjoying himself. "Now, you're either scared, or very, very pissed." He turned to face Rosie, making her stop. "Or both."

"Mm, I'm gonna go with the second option." Rosie told him. She shook her head. "'Cause I'm not scared of you."

"And that makes you very stupid." Damon told her.

"Or very brave." Rosie told him. "I know what you are, what you did to me in California, when you compelled me. And I'm guessing Vicki Donovan's death _wasn't_ an overdose."

Damon let his smirk fade, still seeming amused, grabbing Rosie's arm, pulling her into another room.

...

 **Study**

Damon pulled Rosie inside, closing the door behind them, turning to face Rosie. "Now, I know you're not threatening me."

Rosie crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe I am."

Damon stepped closer, smirking. "So you're remembering everything?"

"Just enough to know it was you who attacked me in California." Rosie answered. "How come you're the only one that I can actually talk to about this? Every time someone brings it up, or I try to talk about it, I can't."

"Because I'm the one that compelled you to keep your mouth shut." Damon answered. "Duh. Why can you be compelled now if you're possibly capable of turning into a werewolf?"

"Because I haven't triggered the curse yet." Rosie answered. "And I don't want to." Damon became serious, looking at the vervain bracelet Rosie was wearing, pulling it off, dropping it onto the desk before it could burn him. "What the hell are you-"

Damon compelled Rosie. "Stop talking." Rosie stopped, looking into Damon's eyes in a trance. "The compulsion I did to you? It's done. You're officially un-compelled. You can talk to who you want about what you want. Unless you make a move to expose us or to hurt any of us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Rosie answered. Damon took Rosie's bracelet off the desk, holding it by its clasps, putting it onto her wrist again. Rosie was pulled out of her trance, taking a deep breath in surprise, disoriented. Damon turned to leave. "Wait." Damon looked at Rosie. Rosie looked at him in confusion. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I shouldn't have done it in the first place." Damon answered, walking out, leaving.

Rosie watched him go in confusion.

...

 **Living Room**

Alaric watched as Isabella and Elijah walked into another room.

John approached Alaric. "What's Isabella doing with Elijah?"

"How would I know?" Alaric asked.

John looked at him, unamused. "Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Make it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever."

"You're a dick." Alaric told him.

"I don't think you should sleep over anymore." John told him. "It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you? That's mine. I'm gonna want that back."

John smirked, walking away, leaving.

Alaric watched him go critically.

...

 **Parlor**

Isabella and Elijah were talking.

"What can I do for you, Isabella?" Elijah asked.

"I was hoping we could have a word." Isabella told him.

"Where are Emma and Elisaveta?" Elijah asked.

"Elena's safe with Stefan." Isabella answered. "Emma's safe at her house with Elizabeth. She's laying low, you know. Bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that." Elijah told him.

"I'm sure you did, since it was your witch that saved the day with Elizabeth." Cristian told him.

"You are welcome." Elijah told him.

Isabella sat in a chair. "Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here."

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping the Gilbert and Petrova safe, and leave the rest to me?" Elijah asked, turning to leave.

Isabella appeared in his way. "Not good enough."

Elijah gripped Isabella by the throat, rushing to push her against the wall.

Isabella gripped her throat.

Elijah pulled Isabella's hand off his throat, crushing the bones in her hand. "I'm sure around these parts, you're not used to being out-strengthed." He let go of her hand. "How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

"You can't kill me." Isabella told him. "It's not part of the deal."

"Silence." Elijah told her, grabbing a pencil lying on the desk, stabbing Isabella in to the neck. Isabella grabbed at the pencil, groaning in pain. Elijah let her go, pushing her against the wall. Isabella removed the pencil from her neck, holding her hand against her bleeding wound. Elijah pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the blood off his hands. "I'm an Original. Show a little respect." He handed it to Isabella. Isabella used it to place over her wound. "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Emma and Elisaveta safe."

Elijah walked out, leaving.

Isabella watched him go, sighing.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Kitchen**

Stefan was prepping dinner.

Elena was watching from the couch, a glass of wine in hand. "My dad did all the cooking, too."

"And your mom?" Stefan asked.

Elena smiled. "She sat right here and watched. She couldn't cook, either." Stefan smiled, chopping an onion. Elena turned around, looking at the fireplace, turning to Stefan. "Fire's dying."

Stefan looked up. "Oh, yeah. I'll go get more wood."

Stefan walked toward her.

"I got it." Elena told him.

"No, no, it's cold outside." Stefan told her.

Elena stood, walking closer, placing her hands on his chest. "So, I'll get a jacket."

Elena turned around, walking away.

...

 **Bedroom**

Elena walked in. She looked at the vanity. She picked up a bottle of perfume, uncorking it, smelling it.

Stefan walked in.

Elena put the cork back in, placing the perfume bottle on the vanity. "My mom's perfume." She turned around, walking toward the closet. "Jenna was supposed to pack all this up, but... she kept putting it off." She turned the light on in the closet, looking inside. "I don't blame her." She took one of the jackets off the hanger, turning to Stefan. "Here." She tossed the jacket to Stefan. Stefan caught it. "Bundle up." Stefan pulled the jacket on. "It was my great-granddad's." Stefan popped up the collar. Elena admired him in it. "And you look very hot in it."

"I look hot in your dead great-granddad's jacket?" Stefan asked.

Elena smiled. "Beyond hot."

Stefan stepped closer, kissing her unexpectedly.

...

 **Closet**

Stefan and Elena stepped inside, kissing. He backed her into the wall of the closet.

Elena pulled away. "Stefan, it's my parents' bedroom." Stefan smiled, kissing her. Elena gave in, smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck, her back tapping the wall, making a hollow thud. Stefan pulled away, looking at the wall. "What?"

Stefan rapped his knuckles on the wall. "Huh."

Elena turned to watch him. "What?"

"This is hollow inside." Stefan answered.

Elena stepped aside.

Stefan broke off one of the panels, removing the rest with ease.

A hidden door was behind the wall.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"It's a really good hiding place." Stefan answered, breaking the lock off the door, opening it. He flipped the light on.

There was an arsenal of weaponry for hunting vampires, and several journals.

Elena was in shock. "Oh, my God."

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Bonnie, Liam and Jeremy were kneeling next to Luka's unconscious body.

Caroline and Evelyn walked in with candles.

"We only have, like, an hour or two before our mom gets home, and these are all we could find." Caroline told them.

Jeremy stood.

Evelyn handed Jeremy the candles in her arms, one by one.

"Place these evenly around the room." Bonnie told them.

Caroline handed the remaining candles to Bonnie.

Jeremy and Evelyn placed candles around the room evenly.

"How does this work?" Liam asked.

"Um, I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions." Bonnie answered. "It's like hypnosis."

"You sure you're strong enough for this?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what the candles are for." Bonnie told them. "I'll draw power from the flames."

"I'll get the matches." Liam told them.

"I got it." Bonnie told them, closing her eyes, using magic to light every candle in the room.

Caroline turned around, smiling.

Liam looked around in amazement. "Never gonna get used to that."

"You've never seen anything like that, have you?" Jeremy asked.

"Other than Bonnie burning Katherine's picture and sending a note to Emma, Elizabeth and Elena..." Liam trailed off, shaking his head, pressing his lips together. "Mm-mm."

Caroline smiled, putting her hands on her hips, looking at Jeremy. "Oh, come on. He's a human in a town of witches, vampires and werewolves, and thinks this is awesome. That's pretty hot and you know it."

Jeremy smiled.

Liam was confused, trying to find words to say, but was unable to.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy. "I need a bowl of water."

"Yeah, yeah." Jeremy told them. "I'll-I'll go get it."

Jeremy walked out, leaving.

Caroline, Liam and Bonnie looked at Evelyn, smiling.

"He is so crushing on you." Caroline told Evelyn in a whisper. Evelyn sat on the floor to Luka, Liam and Bonnie's right. Caroline sat across from her. "At least it's better than Bonnie with traitor witch here."

"I'm not into Luka." Bonnie told them. "It's just... he understood me." She looked at Evelyn. "But you've known Jeremy for awhile, and you've been crushing on him for at least half that long." Evelyn looked at them in surprise. Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, we noticed, Evelyn.." Caroline and Liam nodded in agreement. "Pretty much every one noticed, except for Jeremy himself, because he was always into Vicki, or into Anna. But now he's into you."

Evelyn looked down. "I wanted this for a long time. It's just, after last night..."

Liam took Evelyn's hand. "You cannot base everything off of everything that happened last night. That's not how it's gonna be all the time. Okay? You just gotta take the good with the bad, and Jeremy is the good in the bad of this situation."

Evelyn looked up at Caroline, Liam and Bonnie, nodding barely.

Liam smiled a small, reassuringly smile, letting go of her hand.

Jeremy walked in with the bowl of water.

Bonnie took the bowl, putting it on the floor in front of her, but behind Luka's head.

Luka was starting to stir.

"Looks like he's waking up." Liam told them.

Bonnie dipped her hands into the water, placing them on either side of Luka's head, closing her eyes, starting the non-verbal spell.

The flames on the candles flared up intensely.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Rosie was sitting at a table alone.

Emma walked in. She saw Rosie, hesitating, sighing, walking closer.

Rosie looked up. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." Emma told her. 'About everything. About Tyler, about Mason-"

"Did you know he was dead?" Rosie asked.

Emma looked at her in guilt, sorrow and regret. "Rosie..."

"Did. You. Know?" Rosie asked. Emma hesitantly nodded. Rosie took this in. "Did you know what Damon did to me?"

"I knew that he hurt you, but I didn't know about the compulsion." Emma answered.

Rosie was angry, betrayed, and hurt, standing. "Whatever, Emma. And you don't have to worry about the compulsion anymore. Your boy Damon took it away for you." Emma looked at her in confused surprise. "So, you can stop hating the vampire that's in love with you. And I can talk about it now to whoever the hell I want unless I make a move to expose or to hurt them. But, see, the thing is, I don't want to talk to any of you. You all lied. You all manipulated all of us. So..." Rosie shook her head, backing away. "I don't ever wanna talk to any of you again."

Rosie walked away, leaving.

Emma watched her go, heartbroken, guilty, holding back tears, and not knowing what to do.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Isabella was drinking, standing at the table, turning to face Damon and Alaric, pointing at Damon. "So, you de-compelled Rosie, took away her suffering, after this long of letting her think she was losing her mind, because Emma gave you a talk and put you in your place?"

"You're enjoying this a little bit too much." Damon told her. "And are you drunk?"

"Yeah." Isabella answered. "So? Hey, you guys want one?"

Isabella turned to pour them some drinks.

"Where's Lizzie?" Damon asked.

"Upstairs." Isabella answered.

Isabella walked closer, handing Alaric and Damon their glasses.

They clinked their glasses, drinking.

Alaric looked at Damon. "What's up with you and this news chick?"

"Ooh, she's got spunk, huh?" Damon asked.

"Just don't kill her, please." Alaric told him.

"If he did, who would report her death?" Isabella asked.

"It's not funny, Isabella." Alaric told her.

"Oh, come on, Ric." Isabella told him. "It's a little funny."

Alaric ignored her, looking at Damon. "Just don't do it, all right? She's friends with Jenna, and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies." He took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "Oh, God. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up." He stood.

Isabella smiled. "Aw. So sweet."

"Don't worry." Alaric told them. "I'll, uh, show myself out."

Alaric walked out, leaving.

...

 **Hallway**

Elizabeth walked downstairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, hearing a thumb coming from down the hall, looking down the hallway, but she didn't see anything.

Something rushed around her.

Elizabeth backed away quickly, reaching for the sword on the wall.

The rushing blur pushed Elizabeth away from the sword, to the floor, making her land badly.

Elizabeth groaned in annoyance, standing, backing to the wall behind her, letting the stake in her jacket down to her hand.

The rushing blur rushed toward Elizabeth .

Elizabeth staked the rushing blur in the heart.

The rushing blur had glowing gold eyes, revealing him as a werewolf. The stake was still in his heart. As he died, the glowing gold faded from his eyes.

Elizabeth pushed the dead werewolf's body to the floor.

Stevie and another werewolf appeared on either side of Elizabeth , grabbing her arms, making her drop the stake, restraining her.

Jules walked closer with a shotgun, followed by a group of werewolves. "Hey, Elizabeth." She looked at the body. "Killing a werewolf with a stake. That's something I've never seen before."

Elizabeth glared. "Jules."

Stevie laughed, struggling to restrain Elizabeth with the help of the other werewolf. "She's feisty. And strong."

Stevie pushed Elizabeth into the other werewolf's arms.

The werewolf wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's chest and stomach tightly, restraining her.

Elizabeth saw Alaric's dead body on the floor with a knife in his chest. She was in denial, looking worriedly for the ring on his finger. She saw the Gilbert Ring, closing her eyes in relief. She opened her eyes, struggling against the werewolves. "Isabella!"

...

 **Library**

Damon and Isabella had heard Elizabeth call her name, exchanging a confused look.

They heard Elizabeth's voice. "Damon!"

...

 **Hallway**

Damon and Isabella walked into the hallway.

Stevie fell down from the rafters above them with wolf-speed, falling onto Damon, making him fall to the floor.

Werewolf 2 appeared behind Isabella, kicking her into the wall. Isabella turned to face him. Werewolf 2 pushed the grandfather clock down toward Isabella. Isabella rushed out of the way, making it fall to the floor with a loud crash.

Werewolf 3 jumped onto Isabella's back, plunging a syringe full of vervain into her neck.

Stevie injected Damon in the neck with vervain.

Damon and Isabella weren't as weakened by vervain because they had been drinking it to build up a tolerance and to prevent themselves being compelled by an Original.

Werewolf 3 was still clinging to Isabella's back. Isabella backed them into the wall, trying to get the guy off her, onto several walls, but the more vervain he put in her body, the weaker she became.

Damon and Isabella fell to the floor weakly.

Stevie and Werewolf 3 removed the syringes from their necks, standing.

"Whew!" Stevie told them. "Damn, you're both strong. Took the whole syringes."

Werewolf 1 pulled Elizabeth into the hallway, restraining her.

Elizabeth saw Damon and Isabella on the floor, struggling to get to them. "No!"

Elizabeth took a deep, angry breath, backing into Werewolf 1, making them both back into the wall with enough force to make him let go.

The werewolves surrounded Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked around, trying to see if she could take them.

Two werewolves grabbed Elizabeth from either side, retraining her.

Elizabeth struggled.

Stevie laughed. "You just don't give up, do you?" He nodded to Alaric's dead body on the floor. "Grab that one. He's dead." Elizabeth struggled fiercely. The werewolves held her tighter. Stevie looked at Elizabeth, smirking, looking at the werewolves restraining her. "Let's keep this one." Elizabeth glared at him for talking about her like she was a pet and not right in front of him. Stevie looked at Damon and Isabella on the floor. "She's a very good way to get those ones." He raised one hand to touch Elizabeth hair, still looking at Damon and Isabella. "We'll take real good care of her. Won't we, fellas?"

Damon and Isabella glared from the floor, weak from vervain.

Stevie chuckled, stroking a piece of Elizabeth's hair.

Elizabeth glared, kicking Stevie in the chest, killing him.

The werewolves pulled her away.

Jules and a man Carter walked closer, the shotgun over Jules shoulder. "Hi, guys. Nice to see you again."

Damon and Isabella fell unconscious.

Elizabeth sighed in frustration.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Hidden Room**

Elena removed a journal from a bookcase.

Stefan was leaning against the doorframe.

"These must be the other Jonathan Gilbert journals." Elena told him. "Jeremy and Liv had one, but John said that there were others." She flipped through the pages. "His whole life's in here."

Elena looked around the hidden room in awe.

"I'll go get the firewood." Stefan told her. "I'll let you have a moment."

Elena knelt to the floor, grabbing a handful of wooden bullets.

Stefan walked out, leaving.

Elena continued to examine the weaponry.

...

 **Woods - RV**

Brady looked at his phone. "We're good to go." He walked toward the table, where Tyler was sitting. "You up for this?" Tyler didn't respond or move. Brady sat across from him. "These people have done nothing but lie to you. Your ex-friend, she's with the vampires now, the ones who killed Mason. They're the enemy, and if they break that curse, well... all of us are as good as dead. Are you up for this?"

Tyler nodded barely. "Yes."

"Good." Brady told him. "Because if you wuss out, you're gonna have me to deal with. You got it?"

Tyler nodded.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

John poured himself a glass of wine.

Jenna walked in.

John looked up. "Where is everyone?"

"Jeremy's with Evelyn." Jenna answered. "Emma just walked out the door. Elena's at the lake house for the weekend. And I let Elizabeth out."

"For what, good behavior?" John asked skeptically.

"John, I've asked around about your little story, and no one seems able to verify the facts." Jenna told him.

John nodded barely. "I always knew you were lax with them, but I didn't think you were negligent."

Jenna glared. "They wanted to get away from you. Okay? And so do I, so I'll be staying with Ric."

Jenna turned to leave.

"Cause he's such a great guy, right?" John asked sarcastically.

Jenna bit her tongue, turning to face John angrily. "You are on dangerous ground."

"He's a liar, Jenna." John told her.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"Did he ever tell you what happened with his wife?" John asked.

"She died." Jenna told him.

John walked around the island toward Jenna. "Really? So they found her body?"

"What are you saying?" Jenna asked.

"Why don't you ask Ric?" John asked. "I'd love to her his answer. And if I'm telling you the truth about this, Jenna, you can be sure that I'm telling you the truth about what Liv did. Have a great night."

John walked out, leaving.

Jenna turned to watch him go with a hint of skepticism.

...

 **Outside**

Emma walked out of the house, down the porch steps, toward her car. She was emotional and shaky, dropping her keys. She sighed, kneeling to the ground to pick them up. She stopped when she looked as if she felt like she was being watched. She looked to the left, seeing no one on the sidewalk or in the street. She looked to the right, seeing no one on the sidewalk or in the street. She sighed, shaking it off, picking up her keys, standing.

In the reflection of the window, Brady was standing behind Alex.

Emma saw him, gasping.

Brady placed a hand over Emma's mouth to keep her from screaming, taking her away.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Alaric's body laid on the floor.

Damon and Isabella were chained to their chairs, wooden spiked collars around their necks.

Elizabeth was chained to her own chair, slowly waking up, looking to be in pain.

"Morning, sunshine." Carter told her.

Elizabeth slowly looked at Carter, disoriented seeing her necklace on the table so she was unable to do magic.

Carter smirked, walking toward Damon and Isabella.

Elizabeth tried to pull free from her restraints, but couldn't. She looked at Carter and Jules. "Are these really necessary for me?"

"For a feisty little fire cracker like you?" Carter asked. "Yes."

"This should be fun." Isabella told them sarcastically.

Elizabeth looked weirdly at the wooden spiked collars around Damon and Isabella's necks. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked." Stevie told her. "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool. So I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull..."

Stevie had one chain for Isabella, one chain for Damon, pulling the end of the chains forward, making the nails dig into Damon and Isabella's necks, making them both groan in pain.

Jules and the two werewolves that had restrained Elizabeth earlier stepped closer.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules told them.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Oh, God. Deja voodoo."

Isabella laughed in agreement. "If you only knew the irony of this moment right now."

"Let me tell you how this is gonna go." Damon told them. "You're gonna torture me and Isabella, or Lizzie to get to us, we don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

Carter wrapped the chains around his hands.

"This time, it'll be you or your friend over there." Jules told them, looking at Stevie, nodding.

Stevie pulled on the chains again, making the nails impale Damon and Isabella, making both groan in pain.

Elizabeth glared, struggling furiously, but couldn't break free.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Bonnie sat behind Luka's head on the floor.

Evelyn sat to their right.

Caroline and Liam sat to their left.

Jeremy sat across from Bonnie.

They were all facing Luka.

"How long is this gonna take?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie told them. "He's fighting me."

Luka fought the spell, trying to move weakly. "Please stop. Please."

Bonnie closed her eyes.

Luka closed his eyes, finally in a trance.

"There." Bonnie told them. "All right. Why are you walking with Elijah?"

"Klaus." Luka answered. "We both want him dead."

"You want to kill Klaus, too?" Bonnie asked. "Why?"

"Because he has her, and we have to get her away from him." Luka answered.

"Who... who are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"My sister." Luka answered.

"His sister?" Liam repeated.

"Why does he have her?" Bonnie asked.

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the Doppelgänger." Luka answered. "He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries."

"What has Elijah promised you?" Bonnie asked.

"If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us." Luka answered.

"And how do you kill Klaus?" Bonnie asked. "How do you kill an Original vampire?"

Luka started to fight the spell again. "He'll kill me if I tell you. Don't make me."

"It's okay, Bonnie." Evelyn told her. "We can find another way."

"No." Bonnie told them, closing her eyes. Luka closed his eyes, once again in a trance. "How will you kill Klaus?"

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak." Luka answered. "It's our only chance."

"After the sacrifice?" Caroline repeated.

"What do you mean, after?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus will be vulnerable." Luka told them.

"But Emma will be dead." Bonnie told them.

"Yes." Luka answered. "Emma has to die."

Evelyn, Liam, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy looked at each other, all of them in denial, horrified.

Jeremy shook his head, his voice barely a whisper. "No."

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

Stefan dumped an armful of wood onto the porch, walking away.

...

 **Garage**

Stefan opened the door, turning on the light, walking in to get more firewood. He stopped, sensing something, turning around.

Brady appeared behind him, having a gun, shooting Stefan in the chest with wooden bullets, making him fall to the floor and groan in pain.

Tyler walked in from behind Brady, holding Emma's unconscious body.

Brady turned to Tyler. "Keep him down." Tyler placed Emma on the floor. "If he moves..." Brady held the gun toward him. Tyler took it. "Kill him."

Brady walked out, leaving.

Stefan continued to groan and writhe in pain, looking at Emma worriedly.

Tyler aimed the gun at Stefan. "Don't move."

"Just let me get the bullets out." Stefan told him. "It punctured my heart. I need to get it out. I'm not gonna fight you."

Tyler paced around Stefan, keeping the gun aimed at him. He looked from Emma to Stefan. "I don't think so."

"Tyler, why are you doing this?" Stefan asked.

"I can't let you break the curse." Tyler told him.

"You know about the curse?" Stefan asked.

"You're liars, all of you." Tyler told him.

"No, I swear to you." Stefan told him. "We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that."

"Oh, yeah?" Tyler asked. "But I do." He shot Stefan in the leg, making him yell in pain. "I can't be like this forever."

Emma started to stir awake.

"Tyler, I'm just trying to save Elizabeth and Emma." Stefan told him.

"They'll be fine." Tyler told him.

Emma looked up at them.

"They didn't tell you that part, did they?" Stefan asked. "Who are the liars now?"

"Tell me what?" Tyler asked.

"In order to break the curse, Emma has to die." Stefan told him.

Emma started to sit up.

Tyler looked at Emma uneasily, as if asking if it was true.

Emma tried to keep her expression clear of a reaction, giving the slightest movement in a nod.

Tyler looked at her worriedly, beginning to lower the gun.

...

 **Lake House - Living Room**

Elena walked in, rubbing her arms due to the cold. She looked out of the open front door to call to Stefan. "Are you growing trees out there?" There was no response. Elena looked around nervously, beginning to inch closer to the front door. "Stefan?"

Brady hit from view against the wall next to the front door outside.

Elena quietly picked up a knife from the countertop, slowly walking toward the front door.

...

 **Porch**

Elena slowly stepped outside. "Stefan, what are you doing out here?"

Brady came up from behind Elena.

Elena turned to face him, gasping in shock, stabbing him in the stomach with the knife.

Brady fell to his knees, groaning in pain.

Elena ran back inside.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena closed the door, locking it behind her.

...

 **Porch**

Brady removed the knife from his stomach.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena ran up the stairs.

Brady kicked the front door open with ease.

Elena ran across the landing, into a room.

Brady walked in, closing his eyes. "I can smell you."

...

 **Guest Bedroom**

Elena hurriedly removed her sweater, placing it on the bed. She quietly walked out.

...

 **Hallway**

Elena walked across the hallway, to the room across from the bedroom.

...

 **Bedroom**

Elena walked in, closing the door softly behind her, covering her mouth so Brady couldn't hear her breathing.

...

 **Foyer**

Brady walked upstairs, the knife in his hand.

...

 **Guest Bedroom**

Brady walked in, seeing Elena's sweater on the bed. He picked it up, smelling.

...

 **Hallway**

Elena quietly opened the door, sneaking down the stairs.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena reached the bottom of the stairs, looking up the staircase. She turned to run out of the house.

Brady used wolf speed to rush in her way.

Elena gasped, backing away.

Brady stalked closer.

Emma arrived behind Brady, shooting him in the back with the wooden bullets, three times, making him fall to the floor and groan in pain.

Elena looked at Emma in shock.

"Come on." Emma told her.

Elena and Emma ran toward the door.

Brady groaned in pain, forcing himself to stand.

...

 **Outside**

Elena and Emma ran outside.

Brady followed close behind.

Stefan came out of hiding from the wall next to the front door, ripping Brady's heart out, killing him, letting the body and the heart fall to the ground.

Emma looked at Elena. "It's okay. It's okay. You're okay." She dropped the gun that she held. Elena and Alex embraced in relief. "It's okay."

Elena pulled away, running into Stefan's arms in relief. Stefan held her comfortingly.

Tyler walked out of the darkness.

Emma looked at Tyler, taking a deep, steadying breath.

Elena pulled away from Stefan. "Tyler?"

Tyler looked at them in regret, guilty and horrified. "I didn't know what they were gonna do to you. I didn't. It's just... I don't want to be like this anymore." Emma walked closer. Tyler and Emma looked at each other, both of them regretful, guilty and sorrowful. Emma wrapped her arms around him. Tyler returned the embrace. "Emma... I'm sorry, Emma."

"It's okay." Emma told him, resting her head against his shoulder.

Tyler and Emma continued to embrace.

Stefan and Elena watched, sighing in relief.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Damon and Isabella were still chained to their chairs, the wooden spiked collars around their necks.

Elizabeth was still struggling against her chains.

Jules leaned against the shotgun in her hand. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body. Maximum damage." Isabella looked at her with feigned intrigue. Jules lifted the shotgun, aiming it at Isabella. "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey." Isabella told her. "You're never gonna get it."

Jules looked at Carter, nodding to Elizabeth.

Stevie stepped closer to Elizabeth, a knife in hand, tauntingly running the blade along Elizabeth's arm, up to her shoulder, along her chest, standing behind the chair now, holding it up to her neck, ready to cut her throat.

Damon and Isabella tensed nervously, glaring angrily.

"That your final answer?" Carter asked, pressing the blade against Elizabeth's heart.

"Look, we don't have it, okay?" Isabella asked.

"Leave her out of it." Damon told him.

"You know who has it?" Carter asked. Damon and Isabella didn't answer. "Okay, then." He looked at Elizabeth. "Sad loss, though. Sassy, beautiful, defiant, strong..."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, just shut up if you're gonna kill me."

Elizabeth was starting to look pale before her necklace shot to her hand. She broke free from her retrains killing Carter. "You want to know where the moonstone is?."

They heard Elijah's voice. "You looking for this?" Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking toward Elijah. Elijah was leaning against the banister, twirling the moonstone in his hand. He walked down the stairs, placing the moonstone on an end table, backing away. "Go ahead. Take it." Werewolf 1 rushed toward the moonstone. Elijah rushed toward him, plunging his head into his chest, ripping his heart out, letting the body and the heart fall to the floor. Two other wolves rushed toward Elijah. Elijah effortlessly ripped their hearts out of their chests, letting the bodies and the hearts fall. Jules rushed out of the house, leaving. "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes?" He looked at Damon and Isabella. "Where's the girl?"

Damon looked around. "I don't know."

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah told them. He looked at Elizabeth. "Your still as stubborn as you always where." He walked in front of the two Salvatores, removing the chains strapping Damon and Isabella to the chairs, backing away, tilting his head. "So you both realize this is the third time I've saved your lives now?" Damon and Isabella didn't respond.

Elijah turned around, grabbing the moonstone, walking out, leaving.

Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth looked at each other.

...

 **Kitchen**

Jenna was sitting at the table, writing on paper. Her phone rang. She answered. "There you are. Are you okay?"

Alaric's voice was on the other line. "Yeah, sorry." He was in the library of the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella were in the background, cleaning up the mess that was made. "I-I-I've just been grading papers." Alaric grimaced at the horrible lie he told her. "Honestly, uh... I fell asleep. I'm sorry, Jenna. I'm a jerk."

"No, it's fine." Jenna told him. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Sorry." Alaric told her. "Tomorrow, I'm all yours, okay?"

"Sure." Jenna told him. "Sounds great."

"All right." Alaric told her. "Good night, Jenna."

"Good night." Jenna told him.

Alaric hung up, looking upset.

Jenna hung up, looking at her phone, unsure.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Living Room**

Stefan was looked out of the window, on the phone.

Isabella's voice was on the other line. "It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was gonna through with the whole sacrifice." She was sitting on the edge of her bed in the Salvatore Boarding House. "You should probably just keep her away a little longer."

"Be careful." Stefan told her. "Try not to get yourself killed."

Isabella scoffed. "Yeah. It's been a day for that."

Stefan hung up.

Elena walked in.

Stefan turned to face her. "That was, um... that was Isabella. We need to talk."

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"They learned that Elijah's planning for Emma to die in the sacrifice ritual." Stefan told her.

Elena looked down, sighing. She walked closer. "Emma and Elizabeth know the deal they made, Stefan. Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect our friends and family. He never said a word about either of them."

"You mean, you three knew that you weren't gonna survive this?" Stefan asked.

"If it comes down to the people that we love getting killed, or us, they know what their choice is gonna be." Elena told him.

"Elena, how-how could you stand out there earlier with me, talking about making plans for our future, when you don't even expect Elizabeth or Emma to have one?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." Elena told him. "Their just trying to keep the people that they love safe."

"No, what the two of them are doing is being martyrs." Stefan told her.

"How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep them safe?" Elena asked.

"Because I've already lived." Stefan answered. "162 years I have lived, and Emma's barely begun. And now they want to get themselves killed? That's not heroic. It's tragic."

Stefan looked at her, shaking his head, walking out, leaving.

Elena was left to contemplate what he had said.

...

 **Forbes House - Foyer**

Caroline, Liam, Bonnie, Jeremy and Evelyn walked toward the door.

"So will Luka remember anything?" Caroline asked.

"No." Bonnie answered. "He'll know he lost consciousness, but that's all."

"So we should go drop Luka back at the Grill." Liam told her. "Luka's already packed up in the car and waiting to go." He gave Bonnie and Caroline a significant look, nodding to Jeremy and Evelyn. "So we should go."

Bonnie and Caroline smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

Evelyn knew what they were doing, looking away.

"Guys, drop him hard." Jeremy told them.

"Of course." Bonnie told them. "Bye, guys."

Bonnie, Liam and Caroline walked out, leaving, closing the door behind them.

Jeremy turned to face Evelyn. "I should get home. I had to tell yell at Emma and Elizabeth about getting themselves killed. I bet you can imagine how good that's going."

Evelyn nodded. "I'll give you ride."

Jeremy nodded, turning to the door. "All right."

Evelyn stayed where she was. "Wait."

Jeremy turned to face her.

 **(Song:) Love Song - Adele**

Evelyn hesitated, trying to find the words. "You're Emma and Elena's little brother. I'm your ex-girlfriends sister. We've known each other for awhile. You're that punk kid. I'm... a vampire." Jeremy smiled a small smile. "But I remember crushing on you. Protecting you. I mean, I liked you through everything. Through your emo phase, your druggie phase." Jeremy smiled. "But you never noticed." Jeremy let the smile fade, nodding barely apologetically. "And then, suddenly, overnight, you turn into this hot guy who's really sweet, and..."

Jeremy smiled, stepping closer. "You think I'm hot?"

Evelyn smiled, still fumbling for words, rambling. "And when you turn into that hot, sweet guy, you finally notice, after everyone else already knows. With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifices. And if you haven't noticed, when I get nervous, I talk a lot, and I can't stop, and I really need you to stop me."

Jeremy smiled. "Enough already."

Jeremy kissed Evelyn passionately. Evelyn was surprised, but responded instantly. After a moment, they pulled away, looking at each other.

Evelyn was a little breathless, speechless. "Wow."

Jeremy smiled, brushing back a strand of hair out of her face. They continued to kiss.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

Tyler and Emma walked away from the house, down a stone path.

"I really am sorry, Emma." Tyler told her.

"I'm sorry, too, Tyler." Emma told him. "You weren't the only one keeping secrets."

Tyler nodded, looking down. He turned to face Emma, looking up painfully. "I don't think I can stay here anymore."

 **(Song:) Family Tree - Matthew West**

Emma took this in, heartbroken, but trying to be strong. "You're leaving with Jules? You're saying goodbye to Mystic Falls, Matt, your mom, Rosie... to me?"

"I'm sorry." Tyler told her.

Emma nodded understandingly, letting a tear fall. "So that's it?" Tyler bit his lip sadly, watching her reaction, lifting his wrist, pulling off the vervain bracelet Emma had given him. Emma knew what he was doing, shaking her head. "Tyler, don't."

"You told me to never take it off unless I didn't want to be friends anymore." Tyler told her. Emma let a few more tears fall. "I'm so, so sorry."

Emma took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Tyler hesitantly took Emma's hand, putting the bracelet into it. He looked at Emma, kissing her forehead.

Emma closed her eyes, letting a few more tears fall.

Tyler kissed her softly for the last time, pulling away. He had tears in his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Goodbye, Emma."

Emma looked at him sadly in guilt and sorrow, not wanting to let him leave, but knowing that she didn't have a choice.

Tyler started to back away, turning around, walking away, leaving.

Emma watched him go with tears in her eyes.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Carol walked up the stairs, turning the lights off. She heard a rushing noise, turning back. "Hello?" She walked down the stairs. "Hello?"

Carol looked at the table.

A giant vase of flowers was on the table with an envelope labelled "Mom" against it.

Carol picked the letter up, looking around.

...

 **Outside**

Rosie walked up the path toward the house.

Tyler walked toward her, a bag on his shoulder.

Rosie looked at the bag on his shoulder, scared she already knew the answer to the question. "What are you doing?"

Tyler shook his head slowly, looking down in guilty shame. "I can't stay here. I have to leave this town."

"You mean leaving everything." Rosie told him. "Everyone." She whispered. "Even Emma. Even me."

Tyler looked up at Rosie. "I'm so sorry. I just don't want you having any part of this."

"But I'm already apart of it." Rosie told him. "I'm in danger here, Tyler."

Tyler shook his head. "Emma promised me that you would be safe. And that's all I want you to be. If you're with the wolves, it's only a matter of time before you trigger the curse, and I don't want that for you." Rosie had tears in her eyes, trying to pretend that she was more angry than she was hurt and upset, crossing her arms over her chest. "But here, you'll be protected. I have to go, Rose. The killing, the war between the werewolves and the vampires will never stop if I don't."

Rosie could barely speak above a whisper. "I know."

Tyler stepped closer, embracing Rosie. "I'm sorry."

Rosie returned the embrace, nodding. "I know."

Tyler pulled away.

Rosie closed her eyes, fighting back the tears before they had a chance to fall. She opened them, confused.

Tyler had disappeared.

Rosie looked around, seeing that she was completely alone. She gasped softly, in denial, heartbroken.

...

 **Street**

Tyler approached an idling car, opening the passenger door.

...

 **Car**

Jules was in the driver's seat.

Tyler got into the passenger seat, closing the door. "I'm sorry about Brady and your friends. But if I'm gonna go with you, no more lies."

Jules nodded in agreement. "No more lies. You're doing the right thing."

Tyler didn't look at her, looking out of the window. He had tears in his eyes that he fought back. "Yeah."

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

Emma started to sob, leaning against the car, sliding down the side of the car, to the ground, crying openly, looking at Tyler's bracelet in her hand as she continued to cry.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

Rosie slowly walked toward the porch steps, sitting down on the steps. She looked to be completely numb, her hands slowly going to her head to hold either side. She had tears in her eyes, letting them one fall.

...

 **Street**

Jules' car drove off, leaving Mystic Falls.


	16. The Dinner Party

**Day One**

 **Morning - Gilbert Lake House - Living Room**

Elena was sitting on the sofa, reading on of the Gilbert Journals.

Jonathan Gilbert: (voice over) "With the dying embers of the fire at Fell's Church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. And though the war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night. Or so we thought."

Elena flipped to the next page of the journal, reading with interest.

...

 **Flashback 1 - 1864**

 **Night - Jonathan Gilbert's House - Dining Room**

Jonathan was having dinner and wine with a man and a woman.

...

 **Outside**

A man walked across the yard toward the house.

Jonathan: (voice over) "For the monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters."

...

 **Inside**

Jonathan and his guests heard something from outside, looking over to the window.

"Did you hear that?" The woman asked.

The man stood, walking over to the window, peering outside, but found no one. He picked up a knife from the table. "Stay here."

"No, Thomas." The woman told him.

"It's all right, dear." Thomas told her. "The vampires are all dead."

"Yes, Honoria, they burned in the church." Jonathan told her. "We're safe now."

Thomas walked out, leaving the front door open behind him.

Honoria watched him go uneasily. "Please, Jonathan. I'm worried."

"Very well." Jonathan told her. "I shall go, too."

Jonathan stood, walking away.

...

 **Outside**

Thomas was in the yard with the knife pointed out in defense, looking around.

Jonathan walked toward him. "I can prove there are no vampires." Thomas looked at him. Jonathan pulled out the Gilbert watch, holding it out. Nothing happened. "See?" Thomas looked relieved. The arrow of the compass started spinning around at incredible speed. Jonathan looked at the watch, trying to follow the direction the arrow was pointing. He turned around, seeing that Thomas had disappeared. "Thomas? Thomas!"

Jonathan walked down from the porch, looking around. His eyes were wide with fear.

Thomas' body fell from above, onto the porch.

Jonathan turned around, looking at the body.

Honoria ran out onto the porch, stopping when she saw the body in horror. "Thomas!"

"No, stay inside!" Jonathan told her. "Get back in the house!"

The vampire rushed onto the porch, grabbing Honoria, biting her in the neck, feeding until she died, letting the body fall.

Jonathan watched as the vampire slowly turned to look at him.

Jonathan: (voice over) "I knew I was about to die. You can not run from a vampire. I saw the vampire who killed me. I recognized him. It was Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan approached Jonathan, blood running down his chin, biting him in the neck, feeding.

Jonathan was wearing one of the Gilbert Rings.

...

 **Now**

 **Morning - Gilbert Lake House - Living Room**

Elena looked up in shock. She looked out the window toward Stefan.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon, Evelyn and Isabella were talking.

"Well, I showered." Isabella told him. "I shaved. Had breakfast. Had a drink with Lizzie. Very relaxed."

"That makes one of us." Evelyn told her.

"I did hear one piece of good news, though." Damon told them. "Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night."

"How do you know?" Isabella asked.

Damon took a breath. "Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, who is very worried about Rosie Lockwood, who is very upset and even more angry, but still untriggered, and we're hoping it stays that way. Thus ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to..."

"Killing Elijah." Isabella finished.

"Exactly." Damon told them.

"Well, it's not going to be easy." Evelyn told them. "He's crafty."

"Well, you've got a crafty little dagger." Damon told them.

"He's an Original, Damon." Evelyn told him. "We don't know what all that encompasses."

"Oh, trust me, Eve." Isabella told her. "We're gonna dot all our T's. We don't want any surprises."

"Wow, Isabella." Evelyn told her. "Tell me you both are actually gonna be careful for once."

"Yes, Evelyn, we've become you and Stefan." Isabella told her. "How tragic for all of us."

"Okay, you're insane idiots on a suicide mission." Evelyn told them.

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" Damon asked sarcastically. He looked at Isabella. "How very right but very wrong my friend Eve can be."

Isabella looked at Evelyn. "Are you in or are you out?"

"I can't talk you out of this?" Evelyn asked.

Damon and Isabella shook their heads. "Nope."

Evelyn sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then I guess I'm in."

Damon and Isabella smiled.

...

 **Old Fell Property**

Emma was taking Elijah on a tour of some of the historical sights of Mystic Falls.

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence." Emma explained.

"Ah, the Fells." Elijah told her. "One of the Founding Families?"

"Why do you say it like that?" Emma asked.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled around two full centuries earlier." Elijah told her. "It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise."

"Massachusetts?" Emma asked. "As in the witch trials?"

Elijah nodded. "Which means the ever-lauded Founding Families... didn't actually found anything. Which means the everlotting Founding Families didn't actually found anything."

"I take offense to that as a member of a Founding Family myself. And do you mean you found this information from research or personal experience." Emma joked.

Elijah smirked. "You really are smarter than everyone thinks you are."

"Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being Founders back in 1860." Emma told him. "Men are very territorial."

"Yes, they are." Elijah agreed.

Alaric walked closer.

"Elijah, this is my Aunts boyfriend, Alaric Saltzman." Emma told him.

"Yeah, Jenna told me you were walking Elijah here through the old property lines." Alaric told them. "I thought I would tag alone. You know, being a history buff and all. Where to next?"

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners." Elijah told them. "Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history."

"Well, I only brought the surveys." Emma told them. "I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec. it'll give you two time to threaten each other."

Emma walked toward her car, leaving the two men alone.

"Alaric Saltzman." Elijah told him. "So you're one of those people on Emma and Elizabeth's list of loved ones to protect."

"So is Jenna." Alaric told him.

"You don't have to be jealous." Elijah told him. "I don't usually pursue younger woman. I guess it just depends on the woman." Alaric gave him a glare. "It's a joke, Ric. Lighten up."

Elijah patted Alaric on the shoulder, walking away.

Alaric frowned. "Right."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Pumped Up Kicks - Foster the People**

Evelyn was sitting at a table alone.

Jeremy walked in, seeing Evelyn, smiling. He walked closer, sitting across from him. "Hey. What are you doing?"

Evelyn seemed thoughtful and teasing. "Thinking about last night."

Jeremy smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Me, too."

"What Bonnie did was amazing." Evelyn told him.

Jeremy looked disappointed. "Yeah, well, uh... yeah."

Evelyn smiled. "Maybe I was thinking about the other part, too."

Jeremy realized she was teasing him, pointing at her. "You're a tease."

Evelyn smiled. "Through and through."

Luka walked in.

Jeremy let his smile fade. "Ah, incoming."

Luka walked toward them. "You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?"

"Sorry?" Evelyn asked.

"Don't play dumb." Luka told them. "You both were here, and..."

"And?" Jeremy asked.

"And that's all I remember." Luka answered. "One minute, I'm playing pool with Bonnie, and the next, I'm waking up in the bathroom stall."

"Sorry, Luka, but everything seemed normal yesterday." Evelyn told him. "If you're this worried, why are you talking to us and not Bonnie?"

"I can't find her." Luka answered in frustration. "So, why don't you tell me where she is, or what the hell happened?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I don't know."

Luka leaned closer to her as if he was trying to scare her. "See, I think you're lying."

Jeremy stood, pushing Luka away. "And I think you need to back off." Luka looked from Jeremy to Evelyn. Evelyn didn't do anything. Luka walked away, leaving. Jeremy sat across from Evelyn. "Where is Bonnie?"

"You remember that witch Lucy from the masquerade party?" Evelyn asked. Jeremy nodded. "She said that Bonnie wasn't the only witch in town, and she didn't mean Luka. Bonnie called Lucy back to ask what she meant, and she found out who the new witch is."

"So Bonnie thinks that this other witch can help her?" Jeremy asked.

"And that she can help this other witch." Evelyn answered. "And I'm pretty sure that they can help each other a lot better than Bonnie and Luka can."

Jeremy smiled a small smile, impressed with her lying.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Living Room**

Elena was still reading Jonathan Gilbert's journal.

Stefan walked in, closing the door behind him, taking his jacket off, looking at Elena.

"Are you still mad?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'm still mad." Stefan answered.

"We have a difference of opinion, Stefan." Elena told him. "We're not always gonna agree on everything."

"Elena, Elizabeth and Emma have agreed to sacrifice themselves to Klaus and your letting them." Stefan told her. "To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century."

"You would know." Elena told him.

Stefan looked at the journal. "What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?"

"A lot." Elena answered. "It's insane the things he wrote in his journal." She handed Stefan the journal. Stefan opened it. "That he kept from the Founding Families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that... you never told me."

Stefan looked down at the journal, closing it. "We were, uh... we were angry at the Founding Families for what they did to Katherine and Elizabeth. We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring yet. I didn't know that he would..." He sat down. "That he would survive."

"He describes you as a monster." Elena told him.

"That's what I was." Stefan told her. "I want you to know the truth. But I want you to hear it from me. In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it. I took it to the darkest place I could."

...

 **Flashback 2 - 1864**

 **Salvatore Estate - Living Room**

Stefan and draining the blood from a woman, killing her, laying her on the couch, breathing heavily. His shirt and chin were stained with blood.

Two women were dancing while another woman played the piano.

Stefan stood. "Who wants to die next?"

The two women walked over to Stefan.

"Me, I'm next." Woman 1 told him.

"Me, you promised me." Woman 2 told him.

Stefan caressed their chins, looking at the woman playing piano, walking toward her. "What about you? You know if you don't pick up the tempo, you're going to lose your head. Snap, snap."

The woman picked up the tempo.

Stefan rushed over to Woman 1, biting her on the neck, feeding.

Damon was standing in the doorway. "Company, brother?"

Stefan stopped drinking, looking at Damon. "I brought enough to share."

Damon grabbed the other girl, biting her on the neck, feeding.

Isabella walked in, appalled. "Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?"

Stefan and Damon looked at her in surprise.

"I was sure we'd seen the last of you when you left us in the quarry." Damon told her.

"I came to gather my things, and then I'm gone." Isabella told them.

"Isabella, if you're worried about the Founding Families, please don't be." Stefan told her. "They're all dead, or about to be."

Stefan and Damon bit their girls on their necks, feeding.

Isabella walked closer in frustrated annoyance, pulling Damon's girl away from him, compelling her. "Leave this place. Never think of it again." She walked toward Stefan, pulling the girl away from him, compelling her. "Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again."

The women walked out, leaving.

"Isabella, don't be like this." Damon told her. "We're just having some fun."

"Staying alive is more fun." Inuyasha told them. "We have to be more careful than this. More clever. Like Katherine and Elizabeth were."

"Look where that got them." Stefan told them.

Isabella glared at them. "I'm done here. With you. I'm leaving town."

Isabella turned to leave.

Stefan appeared in her way, holding her shoulders. "You hate us. I know it. Damon knows it. But you don't have to leave town. Isabella, we'll do better. I promise."

"No, you will get us killed." Isabella told them. "Or you will turn me into every bit of the monster that both of you already are. I'd rather die."

Stefan and Damon were surprised and hurt by their sister's words.

Isabella rushed out of the house, leaving.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Gilbert Lake House - Living Room**

Elena and Stefan were sitting down, facing the other.

"I wasn't myself then." Stefan told her. "I was full of guilt. What I did to my father, to my brother, to my sister. I had to turn it off. It was the only way I could survive."

"It sounds like you were Damon." Elena told him.

Stefan shook his head, looking down. "I was worse."

Elena was surprised.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) When I Grown Old - Pet Lions**

Damon, Evelyn and Alaric were talking.

Damon looked at Alaric. "Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?"

"No." Alaric answered. "It was boring. Of course, Emma think he's charming."

"You sounded protective." Damon told him. He looked at Evelyn. "Sound a bit jealous?"

Evelyn nodded. "Kinda do. We just need the right opportunity."

Damon saw Elijah, Emma and Jenna walk in. "Ah, there's Jenna and Emma with her new boyfriend. Hi."

Elijah, Emma and Jenna approached them.

"Hey, guys." Jenna told them.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon told them.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Emma told them.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." Alaric told them, putting down some money, standing.

Evelyn got an idea. "No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party."

Damon was impressed. "My girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to have it at my home. Isabella and Evelyn have been dying to host a party. And believe me when I say that Isabella Salvatore knows how to throw a killer party. Isabella's Salvatore's parties are the best."

Evelyn looked at Emma. "And it would be a good idea for you, because your depressed about Tyler running away. You know, it could be good for you."

Emma considered this.

Damon nodded. "Say tonight, maybe?"

"I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm free." Jenna told them.

"It'd be a pleasure." Elijah told them.

"Great." Evelyn told them.

Elijah seemed suspicious.

...

 **Tomb**

Katherine's body was desiccated.

Isabella waved a bottle of blood under her nose, pouring some in her mouth.

Katherine started to drink.

"Great." Isabella told her. "Drink up. Good girl, you bad little slut." Katherine glared at Isabella, taking the bottle from her hands, continuing to drink. Isabella stood. "I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, and there's no way I'm giving you any of my clothes, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?" She hung some clothes on the iron gate for Katherine. Katherine crushed the empty bottle in her hands, looking normal, but still filthy and weak. Kaylin looked at her. "Wow, that blood did the trick." She tilted her head. "You're almost pretty again."

"What is it you want, Isabella?" Katherine asked.

"Guess who's back in town." Isabella told her. "Your old friend, John Gilbert."

"Really?" Katherine asked. "Why?"

"Says he loves his daughters, wants to protect Emma from Elijah and big, bad Klaus." Isabella answered.

Katherine looked as if she thought something was ironic. "Touching."

"Yeah, right." Isabella told her. Katherine pulled herself up from the ground. "He Elizabeth this old wives tale about how to kill an Original."

"And you want to know if it's true." Katherine told her. "If it was, I wouldn't tell you."

Katherine walked over to the clothes Isabella had hung up, grabbing a jacket off the hanger.

"Now, why not?" Isabella asked. "I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as we do."

"Klaus?" Katherine asked. "Yes. Elijah? No. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever."

"Sucks for you." Isabella told him.

"Forget it, Isabella." Katherine told her. "Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission."

Isabella looked at her with feigned intrigue. "You know, if you and Eve weren't so incredibly different and didn't try to kill each other, you might actually be friends. She said that we couldn't do it."

"Well, she's right." Katherine told her. "You can't."

"Can so." Isabella told her stubbornly.

"Can't." Katherine told her in the same way.

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?" Isabella asked.

Katherine looked at Isabella in fear and surprise. "No. Isabella, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever."

Isabella smiled a small, taunting smile. "You're really scared."

"Just get me out of here first, and then I'll help you." Katherine told her. "I'll-I'll help you kill Elijah, or-or protect Emma and Elizabeth. Whatever you want."

"I get you out of here, and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere." Isabella told her, shaking her head tauntingly. "No way."

"That's not true." Katherine told her. "I'll stay. Isabella, please, just don't do it."

"Well, thank you." Isabella told her. "You've told me everything I need to know."

Isabella walked past Katherine toward the exit.

Katherine turned after her. "I've told you nothing."

Isabella turned to face her. "You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is impossible to kill an Original, with Damon, Evelyn and I will do tonight. Evelyn has this plan to kill Elijah herself and make herself take on the burden to protect us all, the martyr that she is." Katherine looked at her in fear. Isabella tilted her head, smiling. "Guess who's coming to dinner."

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

Elena was leaning against the backdoor, looking out at the lake.

Stefan walked toward her, handing her a mug of tea. "For weeks, I kept spiraling. I was completely driven by the desire for blood. Hunt, prey, kill. That was all I knew."

"How come no one caught on to what you were doing?" Elena asked.

"Hmm, there was a war going on." Stefan answered. "The thing about wartime. Endless, anonymous blood supply."

...

 **Flashback 3 - 1864**

 **Night - Woods**

There was a camp set up for the sick and injured Civil War soldiers.

Stefan was drinking the blood from a man who appeared to be already dead. He looked up, seeing a female hooded figure feeding a bowl of soup to another injured man.

The hooded figure stood, walking away.

Stefan followed her.

The hooded figure stopped.

Stefan rushed away.

The hooded figured looked behind her, but didn't see anyone.

Stefan rushed around her, eventually tackling her to the ground. The hooded figure was too quick, catching Stefan, pinning him to the ground.

The hooded figure pulled back her hood, revealing her to be Lexi. "What kind of an idiot are you?"

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

Stefan continued his story for Elena. "Alexia Branson, as she was known back then."

"Lexi?" Elena asked. "Your best friend Lexi? That's how you met her?" Stefan nodded. "What was she even doing in Mystic Falls?"

"She had heard it was a good place for vampires." Stefan answered. "You know, had no idea that they'd all been massacred. Needed a place to crash, so I brought her home with me."

...

 **Flashback 4 - 1864**

 **Night - Salvatore Estate - Living Room**

Stefan led Lexi inside.

"I'd say it isn't necessary to take me in, but you did try to eat me, and, well, with dawn coming, beggars can't be choosers." Lexi told him. She looked around the room to see the dead bodies of women lying around. "Or should they be?"

"I, um..." Stefan trailed off. "I meant to dispose of them."

"My God, you're a Ripper." Lexi told him.

"A what?" Stefan asked.

"There are good parts of being a vampire, and there are bad parts." Lexi told him. "You're the bad parts. Well... we're going to have to change that."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

Stefan took a moment.

Elena looked at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Talking about her brings up things that I'd rather forget." Stefan told her.

"Like Damon killing her?" Elena asked.

Stefan nodded sadly, looking away.

...

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Dining Room**

Jenna and Andie were preparing the table, dressed for the dinner party.

"So, what's going on with you and Alaric?" Andie asked. "I feel like there's some tension."

"I don't know." Jenna told her. "I really like him. It's more than like, and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear."

"Like what?" Andie asked.

"Things I don't want to believe." Jenna answered. "Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth."

"Oh, well, there you go, then." Andie told her. "Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything."

...

 **Gilbert House - Elizabeth's Room**

Elizabeth was lying on her bed.

Emma walked in.

Elizabeth sat up. "Don't you knock?"

"Don't you answer your phone?" Emma replied. "Everybody's been trying to get ahold of you all day."

"I know." Elizabeth told her.

"Come one." Emma said.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

"To a dinner party, where our friends are gonna try to kill Elijah." Emma answered, standing. "There not as sneaky as they think they are..."

Emma walked toward the door.

Elizabeth looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Elizabeth stood, following Emma out of the room.

...

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Dining Room**

Jenna and Andie were preparing the table, dressed for the dinner party.

"So, what's going on with you and Alaric?" Andie asked. "I feel like there's some tension."

"I don't know." Jenna told her. "I really like him. It's more than like, and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear."

"Like what?" Andie asked.

"Things I don't want to believe." Jenna answered. "Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth."

"Oh, well, there you go, then." Andie told her. "Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything."

...

 **Library**

Damon, Isabella and Evelyn were dressed for the dinner party, talking.

"This is a bad idea." Evelyn told them.

"There's no such thing as a bad idea." Isabella told them. "Just poorly executed awesome ones." She handed out drinks of Scotch. "Here."

Emma and Elizabeth walked in, both dressed for the dinner party.

"Are you out of your minds?" Emma and Elizabeth asked.

"My reaction exactly." Evelyn told them.

"And how did we know that we would get that reaction out of you?" Damon asked in amusement.

"'Cause I'm not an idiot, like all of you." Emma told them.

"Relax." Damon told her. "It's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless."

"Just a fact-finding mission?" Elizabeth repeated skeptically.

Isabella nodded. "Yeah."

"Listen." Emma told them. "No sneak attacks. No surprise plans."

Isabella put her right hand up. "Scout's honor."

Emma, Elizabeth and Evelyn still looked suspicious.

Andie walked in, looking at Emma, Elizabeth and Evelyn. "Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine."

Emma, Evelyn and Elizabeth looked at the others.

Isabella smiled.

Andie, Emma and Evelyn walked out, leaving.

Damon closed the doors behind them, turning to the others.

Isabella walked over to a small truck, opening it, pulling out the silver dagger and white oak ash from inside. Isabella dipped the dagger into the ash. He looked at Damon. "Elijah's stronger than all of us. Faster than all of us. It's all about the element of surprise."

Damon nodded in agreement.

 **Foyer**

Evelyn opened the door.

Elijah was standing outside. "Good evening."

"Thank you for coming." Evelyn told him. "Please, come in."

"Just one moment." Elijah told her. "Can I just say that if any of you have less than dishonorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

"No, nothing-nothing dishonorable." Evelyn told him. "Just getting to know you."

"Hmm, well, that's good." Evelyn told her, stepping inside, pausing next to her. "Though I know your vampire family and friends would do so with or without your permission. Because, you know, although Emma, Elizabeth and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

Evelyn nodded. "Crystal."

"Good." Elijah told her, walking past her into the house.

Evelyn seemed to be reconsidering, sighing, closing the door.

...

 **Dining Room**

 **(Song:) Islands - The XX**

Damon was sitting at one of the ends of the table. Elijah was sitting at the other. Andie, Jenna, Alaric, Elizabeth and Emma were sitting at one side of the table. Evelyn was sitting at the other side of the table.

Isabella was pouring wine for everyone.

Emma looked from to Damon and Isabella. "I hate to break it to you guys, but according to Elijah, your families are so not founders of this town."

"Hmm, do tell." Isabella told him.

"Well, as I mentioned to Emma earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s." Elijah told them. "Over the next hundred years, they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Hmm, because they were witches." Jenna told them.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie told them.

"Andie's a journalist." Damon told them. "Big on facts."

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria." Elijah explained. "It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together, and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the..."

Jenna passed Elijah the plate. "I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society."

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." Elizabeth told them.

Evelyn looked at Elijah. "So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?"

"You know, a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah told them.

Isabella nodded. "Of course."

Damon and Isabella exchanged a look.

Elizabeth and Emma looked at each other.

Elijah glanced between them, smiling nervously.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Living Room**

Elena was reading another of Jonathan Gilbert's journals.

Stefan walked closer.

"Jonathan got crazier and crazier." Elena told him. "I guess that's what happens when you spend your life obsessed with vampires." She put the journal down, picking up another. She began to read, frowning in confusion. "He researched the Originals."

"You're kidding." Stefan told her, walking closer, sitting next to her.

"Later in life." Elena told him. "Look." She showed him the journal. "Pages and pages of questions and scribbles." She flipped through the pages, eventually coming to a stop. A picture of the silver dagger was drawn in the journal. "What's that?" Stefan and Elena looked at each other. Elena looked at the journal, reading aloud. "'The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost'. He was trying to figure out how to kill an Original. 'But the ash from the tree was saved, and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison'."

Stefan stood, turning to face her. "Elena..."

"I wonder if this is true." Elena told him. "I mean, do you think this dagger actually exists?"

"I know it does." Stefan answered. Elena looked up in confused surprise. "Because John gave it to Elizabeth who gave it to Evelyn."

"John gave Elizabeth the weapon that's supposed to kill Elijah?" Elena asked. "This one?" She pointed at the dagger on the page. Stefan nodded. Elena started to read aloud. "'It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it."

Stefan took the journal from Elena, looking at it.

Stefan and Elena looked at each other in alarm.

Stefan quickly grabbed his phone, making a call. "John's trying to get Elizabeth killed."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Dining Room**

The group was still sitting at the table.

"Would anyone care for some cognac?" Damon asked. "I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages."

Damon stood.

"None for me, thanks." Alaric told them. "Nine bottles of wine is my limit."

Isabella led Damon and Elijah out of the room, leaving.

Emma, Elizabeth and Evelyn watched them go suspiciously.

Andie carried the dishes out of the room, leaving.

Jenna was about to follow.

Alaric walked toward Jenna. "Here, here. Put me to work."

"Um, we got it," Jenna told him, picking up more dishes.

"Hey, Jenna, are you-are you okay?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, fine, Ric." Jenna told him, walking out, leaving.

Alaric looked at Emma, Evelyn and Elizabeth in confusion.

Evelyn, Emma and Elizabeth were just as confused, shrugging.

Emma's phone rang.

Alaric took the dishes from , walking out, leaving.

Evelyn and Elizabeth followed him with the dishes in hand.

Emma pulled out her phone, answering. "Hello? Elena, slow down. Lena, slow down." She looked up worriedly in alarm. "What?"

...

 **Library**

Isabella poured a few drinks for Damon and Elijah. She looked at Elijah. "So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the Doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground."

Isabella offered Elijah a glass.

Elijah took it. "Because I feel as though we've all grown so close, Isabella, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is."

"Maybe" Isabella told him. "Tell us why it's so important."

Isabella handed a drink to Damon.

"We're not that close." Elijah told them, turning away, looking around the room, at the books. "It's quite a collection you have."

Damon nodded, keeping him talking, keeping him distraction, looking toward Isabella. "Mm-hmm." Isabella was behind Elijah, slowly and carefully grabbing the silver dagger from the tray of glasses. Damon looked at Elijah. "You can thank our descendants-ancestors for that. Quite the bookworms us Salvatores can be. If it's for a good reason."

"It's a funny thing about books." Elijah told them. "Before they existed, people actually had memories."

Evelyn, Emma and Elizabeth walked in.

Damon made a face.

Isabella put the dagger back down without Elijah noticing.

"We forgot about dessert." Elizabeth told them, clapping her hands together.

Emma held her hand toward Elijah. "Elijah..."

Elijah handed his glass to Damon.

Elizabeth walked toward Isabella.

Damon drained Elijah's glass.

Elijah walked closer to the girls. "Emma."

Elijah took Emma by the hand, twirling her around.

Emma couldn't help a small smile in surprise, backing away. "Actually, you guys go ahead. I forgot something in here."

"Probably her favorite book." Isabella told her.

Elijah led Evelyn out of the room, leaving.

Emma and Elizabeth looked at Damon and Isabella.

Isabella gave them a what the hell hand gesture.

Damon was angry.

Elizabeth pointed at the dagger on the table.

Isabella looked at her in confusion.

Elizabeth walked over to the table, writing something down on a piece of paper, showing Isabella.

 **The dagger will kill any vampire who uses it! John is trying to get you killed!**

Damon and Isabella exchanged an exasperated, angry look, looking at Elizabeth and Emma, walking out of the room, leaving.

Elizabeth and Emma exchanged a look, looking at the dagger on the table.

...

 **Dining Room**

 **(Song:) Lemonworld - The National**

Jenna poured coffee into a cup for Alaric and Andie.

Elijah and Evelyn walked in.

"I'm sorry, guys." Jenna told them. "Dessert is taking longer than I thought." Elijah and Evelyn sat at the table, across from each other. "I usually just unwrap food."

Andie chuckled.

Andie looked at Elijah. "So, I know this is a social think but, I-I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here."

"I'd love to answer." Elijah told her.

"Great." Andie told him. "That's so great."

"I'm gonna go get dessert." Jenna told them.

"I'll help you." Alaric told her.

Jenna nodded awkwardly. "Okay."

Jenna and Alaric walked out, leaving.

Andie sat at the table, two seats away from Evelyn.

Damon, Isabella, Elizabeth and Emma walked in, taking their original seats at the table.

"Emma, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie asked.

Emma stood, walking toward Andie's bag to grab the notebook.

"Elijah, how do you intend on killing Klaus?" Isabella asked.

Andie looked behind them toward Emma. "No, Emma, it's in the front pocket, in the-You know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry."

Andie stood to get the notebook herself.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elijah looked at Elizabeth, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn. "Ladies, gentlemen, there's one thing that we should probably get clear right now." He looked from Damon and Isabella. "I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Emma and Elizabeth." He looked at Elizabeth. "I allow you to remain in your house living your lives with your family and friends as you do as a courtesy." Elijah looked at Damon, Isabella and Evelyn. "If you become a liability, I'll take them away from you..." He looked at Elizabeth. "And you'll never see them again."

Andie sat on the other side of Damon again, her notebook in her hand. "Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic-"

Emma stood behind Elijah, driving the dagger through the back of his chair, into his heart, making Elijah scream in pain.

Elizabeth, Damon, Isabella, Evelyn and Andie stood in complete surprise.

Elijah became still and lifeless, his skin desiccating.

Everyone looked at Emma, speechless.

Emma took out the dagger, putting it on the table, looking over everyone. "You might wanna get rid of him before Jenna and Ric come back with dessert."

Damon and Isabella looked at Emma with shocked approval, smiling.

"All right." Isabella told her.

Emma sighed, looking over all of them as if even she was surprised at what she had just done.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

Elena was standing outside on the balcony.

Stefan walked toward her. "Elena, we need to talk about this."

"What good is talking if you guys are just gonna lie to me?" Elena asked. "If you don't like Elizabeth's decisions, or Emma's decisions, that's fine. There's nothing they can do about that, but if you ever go behind their backs again, I'll-"

"You're gonna what?" Stefan asked. "Hmm? What are you gonna do, Elena?"

"It's their lives." Elena told him.

"Yeah, exactly." Stefan told her. "It's their lives, and we're gonna do everything we can to make sure that both of them live them."

"Then what?" Elena asked. "This-this-this trip through the past? You being honest? Was there any truth to that, or were you just distracting me?"

"I was telling you about a time when I thought that everything was lost." Stefan told her. "When I had given up, because that is exactly what Elizabeth and Emma are doing right now."

"That is not what-" Elena started.

"Yes, it is." Stefan told her. "Even if they don't want to admit it. Elizabeth are giving up. Emma is giving up. And Lexi? She wouldn't let me give up. I'm not gonna let them."

..

 **Flashback 5 - 1864**

 **Night - Woods**

Stefan and Lexi walked through the camp filled with injured and dead soldiers.

"All of these men are dead or dying." Lexi told him. "What does that make you feel?"

"Nothing." Stefan answered. "I feel nothing."

"Because you shut out the part of you that was human." Lexi told him. "The part that lets you feel."

"Is that not the point?" Stefan asked.

"Well, there is a better way." Lexi told him. "You simply have to want it."

"Is it better?" Stefan asked.

"Not at first." Lexi answered. "You can't choose what you feel. You have to let it all back in. The pain and the look in their eyes when you took their life. The cries of their loved ones."

"Why would I want to do that?" Stefan asked. "Hmm?"

"Because once you can hurt, you can love." Lexi answered. "Love, Stefan. That's the point. Everything is intensified when you're a vampire. When we hurt, we really hurt. But when we love..."

Lexi didn't have to finish for him to understand, smiling.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

Stefan and Elena were still talking.

"Lexi showed me that there was another way." Stefan told her. "And from that day forward, I started fighting for it. For my own survival." He placed his hand on Elena's cheek. "That's all I want you to do. I just want you to fight for it."

Stefan kissed Elena on the forehead, leaning his forehead against hers for a moment. He walked inside.

Elena was left to contemplate what he had told her.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Damon, Isabella and Evelyn put Elijah in the cell.

Emma and Elizabeth walked in.

"You all said there wasn't going to be any violence." Elizabeth told them.

Isabella gestured to Emma. "Take it up with the girl that did all the killing."

"Hey, I took the shot because you where all going to die." Emma told them defensively. "Not because I was planning to do this with other, innocent people in the house."

Emma looked over them. "Now, you can't lie to me like that." Evelyn started to walk out. Emma grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And all I'm trying to do is protect you."

"Yeah, well, you did a very good job of protecting all of us tonight, if I do say so myself." Evelyn told them.

"That's not funny." Emma told her. She looked at Damon and Evelyn. "I'm your friend, and you two don't have any friends." She looked at Isabella. "I mean, the only other friend you have is Elizabeth." She looked over them. "So... no more lying."

They nodded in agreement, walking out, leaving.

Emma looked at Elijah's body for a moment, looking as if she felt a little guilty, closing the door, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Basement**

Damon caught Emma's arm to stop her from walking up the basement stairs, letting the others walk upstairs, waiting for them to leave.

Emma turned to face him. "What do you want, Damon? Why did you even need to dagger Elijah? He was the only one keeping all of us safe."

"He's also the one that wanted you to die to break the curse and kill Klaus." Damon replied. "We weren't gonna let that happen."

"But if it doesn't, Klaus kills all of you." Ey told him. "We can't let that happen."

"Seems we're at an impasse, then, huh?" Damon asked, stepping closer.

"You were crazy to even think of killing Elijah." Emma told him. "All of you were."

"A man does crazy things for love." Damon told her, placing a hand on her cheek, looking at her lips.

Emma looked as if she wanted it, but as if she didn't all the same, holding his hand that was on her cheek, pulling it away. "I'm sorry. I-I just can't. Not yet."

"Oh, I get it." Damon told her. "Too soon and all."

Emma and Damon looked at each other for a long moment.

"I saw Rosie yesterday." Emma told him softly. Damon looked as if he knew where this was going. "She told me that you took the compulsion away, and that you did it for me. Did you?"

Damon nodded. "Yep."

Emma smiled a small smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" Damon asked.

"For not killing Tyler and Rosie." Emma answered. "For taking away her compulsion. For everything."

Damon smirked. "God, if I knew taking away the compulsion was all that it took for you to stop pretending to hate me, I would've done that a long time ago." Emma smiled a small smile, chuckling, turning to leave. Damon put a hand to the wall in front of her to stop her. Emma looked at him in confusion. Damon looked at her seriously. "You're giving up way too easily, Emma. Aren't you supposed to be the hard-headed, argumentative Gilbert? Oh, wait. That's all three of you."

"What would you do, Damon?" Emma asked.

"I'd fight." Damon answered. "I'd fight until my dying breath for my life, and for the people in my life. And you have way too many people in your life to just give up. You should fight until your dying breath for your life, and for the people in your life."

Damon looked at Emma for a moment, lowering his arm to his side, walking upstairs.

Emma was left alone to contemplate what he had told her.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Living Room**

Elena was sitting on the couch, still reading Jonathan's journals.

Stefan walked down the stairs toward her. "Elijah's dead. Emma did it."

Stefan sat on the couch with Elena.

"Originals believed in truth and honor." Elena told him. "It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead."

Stefan was alarmed, rushing to his phone to make a call.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement**

Damon, Evelyn and Isabella rushed downstairs.

"Emma!" Damon called.

Emma was gone.

They stopped at the cell door that was left wide open.

Elijah was gone.

Elizabeth ran down the stairs behind them, stopping behind them.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Evelyn told them.

"Emma's the one who pulled the dagger out." Isabella told her. "It's her fault."

"Yeah, but she didn't know what would happen, and she's also the one who just saved our ass." Everyone replied. "Again."

They sighed, looking at each other.

...

 **Martin Apartment - Foyer**

Jonas opened the door.

Elijah was outside, blood on his suit, his hair disheveled, holding an unconscious Emma in his arms.

"What happened?" Jonas asked.

"I need you to find Elena." Elijah told him. He looked at Emma, unconscious in his arms, looking up at Jonas. "Now."

...

 **Bennett House**

Bonnie was sitting with a girl on the floor.

Candles surrounded the room.

The girl was doing a spell. She closed her eyes.

The candles went out.

The girl opened her eyes and her hands.

The flames were now in her palms.

The girl closed her eyes.

The flames disappeared from her palms.

The candles were relit.

"That is cool." Bonnie told her. "How does it work?"

"I channeled it." The girl answered. "Siphoning power from something. Another witch, the moon, an element."

Bonnie sat on the floor in front of her. "Sally, I can't believe that you're the witch that Lucy was talking about." Lindsey looked up. "It's crazy. I mean, I remember you hanging out with Liam and now I find out that we're very, very distantly related, and that you're a witch?"

Sally managed a small smile. "Yeah, I found out when I was younger. My mom was teaching me before..."

Sally didn't finish, looking down.

Bonnie looked at her sympathetically. "What happened to her?"

"Vampire." Sally answered.

Bonnie nodded understandingly. "So she was teaching you for a while, huh?"

Sally nodded. "Yeah. I'm still not that strong."

"And I don't know very much." Bonnie told her. "Maybe we can help each other out."

Sally smiled a small smile. "I'd like that."

The door burst open.

Jonas walked in.

Bonnie and Sally stood.

Jonas waved his hand toward Sally, using magic to push her against the wall, pinning her.

"Sally!" Bonnie told her.

Jonas walked toward Bonnie. "What did my son tell you? What did he tell you?"

"He told me about your daughter." Bonnie answered. "I know Klaus has her, and I want to help you get her back. But I want us to work together. Please."

Jonas grabbed her face. "This is for your own good." He closed his eyes, starting to chant. "Phasmatos tribum, exum sue, redem su pas quo." Sally struggled against the wall. Jonas lowered Bonnie to the floor, releasing her. Bonnie started to cry. "If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me."

Sally closed her eyes, chanting. "Non deduces canitiem eius spirant." Jonas suddenly couldn't breathe, gasping for breath. The candles around the room flared up with power. "Lec tare sel vipre." Sally raised her head, using magic to lift Jonas off the floor. She turned her head sharply toward the door, using magic to throw him out of the house. The door slammed closed. Sally was allowed to fall to the floor. She crawled toward Bonnie. "You okay?"

Bonnie shook her head, crying. "He took my powers."

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

Elijah carried Alex's unconscious body toward the house, putting her down, kneeling to grab some rocks.

...

 **Inside**

Elizabeth started to walk toward the door.

Stefan grabbed her arm to stop her.

...

 **Outside**

Elijah stood, tossing the rocks from hand to hand.

...

 **Inside**

Stefan heard him, looking at Elizabeth. "He's here."

...

 **Outside**

Elijah threw the rocks toward the door, breaking it off its hinges.

Emma was woken from the sound, sitting up instantly. She remembered what had happened, looking up at Elijah, crawling back away from him.

...

 **Inside**

Elizabeth looked at Stefan. "You have to go. We need to talk to him alone."

"Elizabeth..." Stefan trailed off.

"It's okay." Elizabeth told him.

Stefan wasn't convinced.

...

 **Outside**

Elijah grabbed Emma's arm, pulling her up from the ground, toward the house slowly. "You know, I might not be able to enter this house..." Emma tried to pull away. Elijah wouldn't let go. "But I am a very patient man. I'll wait you out. And if that doesn't work, I have Emma here with me."

Elizabeth slowly walked around the corner, looking at them, having her arms folded. "They shouldn't have done what they did."

"The deal is off." Elijah told them.

Emma looked him worriedly.

"I'm renegotiating." Elizabeth told them.

Elijah pulled Emma toward the house. "You have nothing left to negotiate with."

Elizabeth pulled a knife from under her arm.

Emma knew what she was going to do, shaking her head worriedly.

Elijah looked away, not thinking that she would do it.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the his love stabs herself." Elizabeth told him.

"Elizabeth, don't." Emma told her.

"You won't." Elijah told her.

"I'll use my magic to stop my vampire healing." Elizabeth said. "Then when Klaus finds out you did nothing you'll never get on his good side again. So, unless you want that to happen again, promise us the same as before. Promise us... you won't harm anyone we love. Even if they harmed you."

There was a long moment of silence.

Elijah didn't believe her, looking at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm going to have to call your bluff."

Emma looked at Elizabeth. "No!" Elizabeth took a deep breath to steady herself, turning the knife toward her stomach, taking another deep breath. Emma looked at Elijah. Elijah finally looked a little doubtful. Emma looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth plunged the knife into her stomach, screaming in pain. "No, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth fell to the floor, bleeding profusely.

"Yes." Elijah told them. "Yes, you can have your deal." Elizabeth groaned in pain. "Just let me heal you."

"Give us your word." Elizabeth told him.

Elijah let go of Emma. "I give you my word." Emma ran inside toward Elizabeth, kneeling next to her, pulling the knife from her stomach. "Invite me in. Emma, invite me in."

Emma looked toward him, stealthy grabbing the dagger that Elena stabbed herself with. "You can come in."

Elijah walked inside.

Isabella and Damon appeared behind Elijah, restraining him from behind.

Emma stood up driving the dagger into Elijah's heart.

Elijah became limp and lifeless in Isabella and Damon's arms, desiccating.

Isabella and Damon lowered Elijah's dead body to the floor.

Emma was breathing heavily in surprise.

Stefan rushed out into the room, toward Elizabeth, kneeling next to her, biting his wrist to feed her his blood, healing her.

"Little tip." Emma told them. "Don't pull the dagger out."

They all looked at each other.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Alaric walked into the kitchen.

Jenna was here, getting a bottle of water.

"Look, Jenna, I'm, uh..." Alaric trailed off. "I'm so sorry tonight was..."

"What happened to Isobel?" Jenna asked.

Alaric looked at her in confusion. "Did John bring that up?"

"That's not an answer." Jenna told him.

"He's just trying to stir up trouble." Alaric told her.

"That's not an answer, either." Jenna told him.

"I can't talk about this, Jenna." Alaric told her. "I keep thinking that maybe it's me. Maybe I'm reading into things. I should trust you. That's what a relationship is about, right? But then, I think that maybe John is right, and maybe you're not being honest with me. So... are you being honest?" Alaric didn't answer, pressing his lips together guiltily, but that was answer enough. Jenna had tears in her eyes. "Right. Okay. Well, that was an answer."

Jenna walked out, leaving.

John walked in from behind Alaric. "Well, that was awkward." Alaric turned around, looking at John angrily. "You know, I can clear all this stuff up tomorrow, if you want. Or not."

Alaric took the Gilbert Ring off his finger, placing it on the table. "You want it? Take it. It's yours. And after what you did to Elizabeth, after what you already did to Pearl and Anna..." He smirked. "You're gonna need it more than me."

Alaric walked out, leaving.

John looked at the Gilbert Ring.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Stefan and Damon let Elijah's body fall to the cell floor.

Stefan wrapped an arm around Elena.

Isabella dug through Elijah's pocket. "Uh, what do we have here?" She pulled out the moonstone. "A little moonstone bar of soap."

Damon took it from her. "I'll hold onto this."

"So, that's it." Isabella told them. "I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead."

"Pretty much." Damon answered.

"Okay, then." Isabella told them. "Good night."

"Wait." Elizabeth told her. Isabella turned back. "You know, you guys want us to fight? Fine. We'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from us anymore."

"She's right." Emma told them. "From this moment on, we're doing it our way."

Emma and Elizabeth looked at Damon.

"That seems fair." Damon told them.

Emma and Elizabeth looked at Stefan.

"Okay." Stefan told them.

Emma and Elizabeth looked at Isabella.

Isabella shrugged. "Sure."

Emma and Isabella looked at Elena.

"Whatever you say." Elena told them.

"Okay." Emma's told them.

Emma, Elizabeth and Elena walked out, leaving.

Damon looked at Stefan. "Seems like they've had a change of heart. I know how I got through to Emma. How did you get through to Elizabeth?"

"I reminded her about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody showed me there was a better way." Stefan answered.

"Lexi?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah." Stefan answered.

Isabella looked at Damon. "You remember her?"

Damon looked between them, walking out, leaving.

Stefan walked out, leaving.

Evelyn looked at Isabella. "You okay?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah. Just thinking about Lexi."

...

 **Flashback 6 - 1864**

 **Salvatore Estate - Foyer**

Isabella walked downstairs with her suitcase, walking toward the door.

Lexi walked toward her. "Going somewhere?"

"You must be the vampire I hear my brother complaining about." Isabella told her.

"That would be me." Lexi answered. "And you must be the sister that hates both her brothers. Isabella Salvatore."

Isabella put her suitcase down, walking toward her. "I don't hate them. Not really. I just can't be around them without turning into someone like them. And I don't want to turn into a monster. I'd rather die." Lexi nodded in understanding. "Help them. They need it."

Lexi nodded. "I'll help them."

Isabella managed a small smile, picking up her suitcase, opening the door, walking out.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Isabella's Room**

Isabella opened the door, walking in.

She could hear the shower running.

Isabella walked toward her bathroom. "Who the hell's here?"

Katherine turned to face Isabella.

Isabella looked at her in complete surprise.

Katherine walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her. "Hello, Isabella. Hey, do you have clothes I can borrow?"

"How did you get out?" Isabella asked.

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do." Isabella told her. "Little known fact. Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off."

Isabella shook her head. "And you knew."

"And I'm still here." Katherine told her. "I didn't run. I meant what I said, Isabella. I'm going to help you." She looked down at the towel wrapped around her. "So..." She looked at Isabella. "How about those clothes?"

Isabella glared, sighing.


	17. The House Guest

**Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Elena walked out of her bathroom, putting on her shoes.

Stefan was in the middle of his room, putting on his socks.

Elena walked over to a chair containing her backpack. "Stefan, we're late for school."

"Let's be later." Stefan told her.

"Stefan, it's school." Elena told him. "Remember, that thing that we keep forgetting about." Stefan walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Hey."

Stefan turned her to face him. "School?" He kissed her. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Stefan picked Elena up, carrying her over to the bed, continuing to kiss her.

Elena giggled. "Hey." They fell onto the bed, continuing to laugh and kiss. "Hey. Okay, five minutes. Only five minutes."

They continued to kiss.

...

 **Living Room**

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch, reading one of the Jonathan Gilbert journals.

Emma was sitting in a chair, pulling on her boots.

Elena was dressed, pulling on her coat. "Good morning, guys."

Damon and Isabella walked in.

"To you, too, Elena." Elizabeth told her.

Emma looked up at 'Elena', pulling on her other boot. "What she said."

"It's not her." Isabella told them, rushing toward 'Elena', gripping her throat, pushing her against the wall. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave."

"Isabella!" Damon told her.

Emma stood.

"What is your problem?" Emma asked incredulously.

Isabella ignored them, looking at 'Elena'. "You're wearing her clothes? Like that's gonna work."

"You think she's Katherine?" Emma asked. "Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb. Isn't she?"

Stefan walked in. "What the hell's going on here?"

"I don't know." 'Elena' told them. "You tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?"

...

 **Stefan's Room**

'Elena' was dressed, turning to face the mirror.

Stefan rushed inside, gripping her throat, pushing her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"How could you do this?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, you're hurting me." Elena told him.

"Stop it, Katherine!" Stefan told her.

They heard Katherine's voice. "Stop what?" Stefan let go of Elena. They both looked toward where Katherine was leaning against the doorway. Katherine smirked, looking at Elena. "It's getting really easy being you."

Stefan and Elena glared.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Emma, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Elizabeth and Katherine were gathered, talking.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Isabella answered.

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked.

"He's an Original." Katherine stated. "They have all sorts of special skills."

"I don't want you here." Elena told her. She looked at Stefan. "Get her out of here."

"You need me, Elena." Katherine told her. "You all do."

"Like hell." Elizabeth told her.

"We all want the same thing," Katherine told them. "Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"We don't need your help, and we don't want it." Emma told her.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you, Emma." Katherine told her. "Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?"

"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon told her.

"Fine." Katherine told them. "Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch. Maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite."

Emma and Elena glared.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Matt was putting up a poster on the wall that read:

 **Live music tonight at the Mystic Grill.**

Caroline walked closer. "Hey, Matt."

"Hey." Matt told her.

"Live band?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered. "Business has been a little slow. The Grill's trying to stay afloat."

"Aren't we all?" Caroline asked.

"Did you come here to tell me something?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Caroline answered. "I-I mean, no. I... it's just not that easy."

Matt nodded. "I don't get it. Since when am I the one that can express himself and you're the one at a loss for words?"

"No, you're right, and I'm sorry." Caroline told him.

"You know how I feel." Matt told her. "So it's your move."

Matt walked away, leaving.

...

 **Outside - Parking Lot**

Stefan and Elena got out of Stefan's car.

"Why is she still here?" Elena asked. "She was free."

"She wants what we want." Stefan answered. "Klaus dead. Maybe she sees us as her only chance."

"Or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web." Elena told him. "I want her gone."

"So do I." Stefan told her. "But you're right. She stayed. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?"

"How?" Elena asked. "All she does is lie."

"Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point." Stefan told her. "We don't know anything about Klaus. She and Elizabeth do."

"Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with you." Elena told him.

Stefan pulled her into an embrace. "Maybe we should stay at your place tonight."

"Hmm, I can't." Elena told him. "Emma and I told Bonnie, Caroline and Evelyn that they could come over. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers, Caroline's having Matt drama again. It's kind of a girls' night." Stefan nodded understandingly. "Emma is gonna try to invite Rosie to break the tension between us, but Rosie has every right to act the way she is." Stefan nodded. "I just hope we can get through to her soon."

"You will." Stefan told her, kissing her on the forehead.

They walked toward the school.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Damon was trying to burn Elijah's body with a blow torch, but it didn't work.

Isabella was leaning against the wall.

Damon turned to face her, sighing. "So of course she knew that daggering Elijah would get her out of the tomb, and I wanted to lock her away in there forever."

"Sorry, Damon.." Isabella told him.

Damon started to burn Elijah's body again to no avail.

Katherine walked in. "Mm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible."

"No kidding." Damon told her. "How do you know so much about Original vampires?"

"Spent 500 years running from one." Katherine answered.

Damon looked at her. "So, did you know one of us would die if we used the dagger on Elijah?"

Katherine shook her head unconvincingly. "Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing, and it's hard to keep track of them all." She changed the subject. "Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Elijah with?"

"Why are you still here?" Isabella asked.

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me." Katherine replied. Damon pointed the blow torch at her, about to turn it on. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, you know I would." Damon replied.

"Damon, be smart." Katherine told him. "I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't being honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, okay? You can hate me. I know you do. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want." Damon pointed the blow torch away from her, sighing. Katherine turned to leave, but turned back, looking at Damon. "I wanted out of the tomb. Didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that one of you had to die."

Katherine walked out, leaving.

Damon looked at Isabella expressionlessly.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Evelyn was explaining to Bonnie, Liam and Jeremy.

"She's out of the tomb?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Evelyn answered. "We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful. She's gotten a little too good at impersonating Elena. And Emma."

Liam looked at Bonnie. "With Katherine still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back."

"Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side." Evelyn told them. "I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture."

"It's impossible." Jeremy told them. "They hate us."

"It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead." Evelyn replied. She looked at Bonnie. "You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?"

"I'll try." Bonnie answered.

"Thanks." Evelyn told her. "Keep me posted."

Evelyn turned around, walking away, leaving.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Rosie was standing at her locker, getting out her things.

Emma leaned against the lockers next to hers. "We need to talk."

Rosie closed her locker, looking at Emma. "Didn't I make myself clear before? I never want to talk to any of you again."

Rosie turned around, starting to walk away.

Emma followed after her. "I know that, and you did make it clear, and I know that you're hurt and angry at me, and that you hate me, but..." She turned to face Rosie, making her stop. "Rosie, please. Just give me another chance."

"I don't give second chances." Rosie told her. "You know that."

"I know I lied to you, and I lied to Tyler." Emma told her. Rosie sighed an annoyed sigh. "You trusted me with your secrets, and I should've told you mine. And I am so, so sorry. Please, Rosie. You're my friend. I know I let you and Tyler down, but I can't lose you, too. Just tell me what I can do."

Rosie started to back away. "You can go to hell, Emma."

Rosie slowly turned around, walking away.

Emma watched her go sadly, knowing she was getting what she deserved.

Elena walked toward her.

"Hey." Elena told her. "Any luck?" Emma shook her head. "Ric wants to talk to us and Jer in his classroom."

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

The Gilberts were talking to Alaric.

"It was bad." Alaric told them. "You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something."

"John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful." Emma told them.

"Yeah, well, easier said than done." Alaric told them. "I gave him back his ring, so..." They looked at him in surprise. "Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found her body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?"

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her." Alaric answered. "It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want."

"Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know." Emma's told them. "And if something happens to her before we tell her, do imagine how pissed she's going to be?" She looked at Jeremy. "I mean, how many times are we gonna go through this? You two, Rosie, Tyler..."

Elena sighed. "I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we'e dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?"

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you." Alaric told them. "But I feel it's your decision to make. Together. And whatever you decide, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Evelyn and Bonnie were sitting at a table.

Jonas and Luka joined them.

"Thank you for coming." Evelyn told them.

"I didn't want to, but my son made a case to hear you out." Jonas told them.

"Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah." Luka told her.

Evelyn looked from Bonnie to Jonas and Luka. "Elijah's dead. I'm sorry." Jonas and Luka looked at Bonnie. Jonas stood. Evelyn stood, grabbing his shoulder. "Hear me out. We can help you."

"We know that Klaus has your daughter." Bonnie told him. She looked at Luka. "I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back."

"How?" Luka asked.

"I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus." Evelyn told them. "Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Isabella and Elizabeth were organizing the Gilbert Journals.

"Is Damon still at the Council meeting?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep." Isabella answered.

Katherine walked in. "What you up to?"

"None of your business." Elizabeth told her.

"We're pouting now?" Katherine asked. "Are those the Gilbert Journals?" Isabella and Elizabeth didn't answer. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?"

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?" Isabella asked.

"No." Katherine answered.

"Then you can't help." Isabella told her.

Katherine tried to reach for a journal. Isabella slapped her hand. Katherine hit her hand. Isabella hit her arm. Katherine slapped her shoulder. Isabella gripped her throat, rushing toward the piano, pushing Katherine onto the bench, transformed, her eyes red and veins underneath.

Elizabeth continued to sort through the journals as if nothing was happening.

Stefan and Damon walked in.

"Isabella." Stefan told her.

Isabella sighed, letting Katherine go, walking over to the table to stand by Elizabeth again.

"You guys fighting like kids again?" Damon asked. Katherine stood. Damon tilted his head. "Then again, that'd require for both of you to grow up, which neither of you have done."

Katherine walked over to the table to stand on the other side of Isabella.

Katherine and Isabella gave Damon a sarcastic look.

Katherine looked at Isabella and Elizabeth. "Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power."

"Elijah wanted to know the sight of the massacre." Stefan told her.

"What was he going to do when he found it?" Katherine asked.

"We don't know." Stefan told her.

Evelyn walked in.

"What did Papa Witch and Baby Witch have to say?" Damon asked.

Evelyn looked at Katherine. "Isn't she gone or dead yet?"

Elizabeth smirked.

"For the last time, I'm here to help." Katherine told them. "Can we skip the secrets, hmm?"

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus, but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power, they wouldn't need one." Evelyn told them.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Elizabeth asked.

Evelyn nodded. "We just need to find it."

...

 **Martin Apartment - Living Room**

Luka and Jonas were sitting t a table.

"But what if they can find the burial ground?" Luka asked.

"They won't." Jonas told him. "We tried, Luka, for weeks."

"We don't have a backup plan, though, Dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta." Luka told him.

"We will save her, but Elijah is the answer, not Evelyn and her family and friends of vampires." Jonas told him. "Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with."

"You're going to kill them?" Luka asked.

"No." Jonas answered. "I'm going to let Elijah do it."

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

 **(Song:) Epiphany - Angel Taylor**

Elena, Bonnie, Emma, Caroline and Evelyn were standing around the island.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked.

"Like you have to ask." Elena told her.

"I will get it." Caroline told them.

Caroline took her iPad and saw a picture of her and Matt from Founder's Day.

"I'll do it." Evelyn told her, taking the iPad to order pizza.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asked.

"I don't know what to believe." Bonnie told them. "I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust."

"Join the club." Emma told them.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation?" Evelyn asked. "What about the Notebook?"

"Evelyn, how many times have you seen that movie?" Emma asked.

"That is so not the point." Evelyn told them, placing the iPad down on the counter.

"Well, yeah, I mean..." Emma trailed off.

Jenna walked in, stopping at the doorway when she saw all of them.

"Hey." Elena told them.

Jenna put her purse onto the counter, looking around them. "What's going on?"

Emma sat next to Evelyn. "Girls' night."

Jenna nodded. "Oh."

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her.

Jenna looked at them. "You heard about my fight with Ric."

"He feels terrible." Elena told her.

"Is this some disguised attempt to get to cheer me up?" Jenna asked.

"No, no." Elena answered. "This is about us girls hanging out. But we'll be here if you want to talk..."

"Yeah." Caroline told her. "Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships."

Jenna could easily tell the sarcasm in Caroline's voice. "You too?"

"You have no idea." Caroline told her.

Jenna sighed, walking toward the fridge. "Okay, then." She opened the refrigerator door. "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me."

"Well... maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you." Emma told her. "Maybe he's protecting you."

Elena nodded.

"But that's not his call to make." Jenna told them.

"Well, maybe it's harder than that." Emma told them.

Jenna shook her head. "Not if it's somebody that you care about, it isn't."

There was a long moment of silence.

"You know what we need?" Evelyn asked. "Music. There's a band at the Grill tonight."

Bonnie nodded. "In."

"In." Jenna answered.

"In." Caroline told them.

They all looked at Emma and Elena.

Emma and Elena both raised their glasses. "In."

Evelyn smiled, clapping her hands.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Luka was still sitting at the table.

Jonas walked closer, holding a candle and a grimoire. He sat at the table with lots of lit candles on it. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could."

Luka shook his head. "No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this."

"I'll stay anchored." Jonas told him. "Use all my energy. If you feel weak..."

"Dad, I want this just as much as you." Luka told him.

"Concentrate on Elijah." Jonas told him. "Picture him in your mind."

Luka closed his eyes. "I got it."

Jonas cast the spell.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Everyone was reading a Gilbert Journal.

Elizabeth was lying on the couch, leaning against the arm behind her, her feet propped up on Isabella's lap.

Stefan was standing at the table with the other Gilbert Journals, going through them.

Damon was sitting on the couch opposite of Elizabeth and Isabella.

Luka's spirit was standing nearby. "I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here."

"What do you see?" Jonas asked.

Stefan could sense something, looking at Damon and Isabella.

Damon waved him off.

Isabella gestured that it was nothing.

"The Salvatores, Elizabeth and Emma." Luka told him. "They're reading."

"Good." Jonas told him. "If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused."

Luka walked out, leaving.

Katherine sat next to Damon, looking at the journal in his hands.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked.

"I'm bored." Katherine told them.

Elizabeth didn't look up from the journal, still reading. "I got a stake handy if you really want it. Put you out of your misery."

Isabella smirked.

"Hmm." Katherine told her sarcastically. "I've missed our talks, sis."

"Not your sister." Elizabeth told her.

Katherine stood, walking over to stand behind Elizabeth , looking over her shoulder to see what she was reading. "'Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today'." Damon looked up. "'They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago.' So Emily was burned at the site of the massacre too." Katherine tried to take the journal. "Does it say where?"

Elizabeth held the journal tighter. "Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?"

"Mm-hmm." Katherine answered.

"I don't buy it." Elizabeth told her.

"I have no reason to lie to you, Elizabeth." Katherine told her.

"Lie." Elizabeth whispered.

"I'm hungry." Katherine told them.

"You're the unwanted house guest." Isabella told her. "Go feed yourself."

Katherine walked out, leaving.

Damon looked at Elizabeth and Isabella, mouthing his words because they knew Katherine could hear. 'I know where it is.'

Isabella sighed. 'Thank God.'

Isabella closed her journal, plopping it down on the table.

...

 **Basement**

Katherine walked in, taking a blood bag from the freezer.

Luka was there.

Katherine sensed something, looking around, but she didn't see him.

...

 **Living Room**

Elizabeth showed Damon and Isabella the location of the massacre in the journal.

Stefan walked closer. "Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, nodding.

"Nope." Isabella told him.

Elizabeth handed the journal to Stefan.

Stefan read, looking up, playing along. "That's too bad."

Damon nodded. "Yeah, bummer."

...

 **Basement Cell**

Katherine walked in, looking at Elijah's body.

Luka was kneeling next to the body, ready to pull the dagger out.

Katherine turned to leave when she heard the dagger being removed.

Luka was trying to remove it.

Katherine saw that the dagger was halfway out, rushing over to push it down.

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Jonas and Luka were still doing their spell.

Luka had his eyes closed, frowning in confusion. "Elena's fighting me."

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked.

"She's stronger than me." Luka answered.

Jonas realized. "That's because it's not Emma. It's Katherine Pierce. Luka... kill her."

"What?" Luka asked.

"She's a vampire." Jonas told him. "Find a stake and drive it through her heart."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Luka released the dagger.

Katherine felt the lack of resistance, releasing it, too. She stood, looking around. She saw a wooden chair being broken, but didn't see anyone. "Elizabeth!"

Luka staked Katherine.

Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. "Katherine."

Katherine turned to face her with the stake in her stomach. She pulled it out.

Damon arrived. "What happened?"

Katherine looked at Elijah's body. "Guys..."

Luka was removing the dagger again.

Damon grabbed the blow torch, turning it on, aiming it all over Elijah's body.

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Luka suddenly burst into flames.

Jonas let him go immediately. "Luka! Luka!"

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Isabella and Stefan joined them.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked incredulously.

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack." Elizabeth told them. "Get over there and do something about it. Go!"

Stefan and Isabella ran away.

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Luka was still burning.

Jonas grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around Luka to smother the flames.

Luka was flailing, screaming, making them both fall to the floor.

Jonas rolled Luka over onto his back, revealing he was severely burnt and unresponsive. "Oh, my God! Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes." He took out a spell, casting a spell, but nothing happened. He realized Luka was dead. "Luka!"

Jonas cried over Luka's body.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) I'll Take the Bullet - SO Stereo**

Jenna, Caroline, Evelyn, Bonnie, Liam, Emma and Elena walked in.

Everyone was dancing to the beat along with the band.

Liam was dancing more noticeably than the others. "Wow!"

Bonnie and Caroline laughed.

Jenna saw Alaric.

Alaric walked toward the bar.

"I need a drink." Jenna told them, walking away.

Matt walked by.

"Hey, Matt." Caroline told him.

Matt walked away.

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie told them.

Liam nodded in agreement. "Real fast."

Emma saw Rosie sitting at the bar, looking so alone, depressed and angry all the same. She looked at Caroline, Liam, Bonnie, Evelyn and Elena. "I'll be right back."

Emma walked away.

...

 **Bar**

Alaric joined Jenna. "Jenna."

"Not tonight, Ric." Jenna told him. "Tonight I have traded you for senor tequila."

Jenna took a shot of tequila.

"Yeah, well, senor tequila's not going to be treating you very well." Alaric told her.

"Well, the two of you have a lot in common." Jenna told him.

"Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me." Alaric told her.

"Yeah, well, it's your fault." Jenna told him. "Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, whatever you think I can't handle... you're wrong. 'Cause last year, I was a grad student, who smoked a lot of pot, and couldn't keep a goldfish alive, and now I'm a parent to three teenagers. So I think I can handle anything, Ric."

"Jenna..." Alaric trailed off.

Jenna walked away.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Emma joined Rosie at the bar, holding her hands up in a harmless gesture. "Don't shoot me. If you tell me to go away after this, I will leave you alone. I promise. I just... I just want to make sure you're safe, and if you're..."

"If you say 'okay', I will shoot you." Rosie told her.

"Understood." Emma's told her. "Yeah, totally. I..." She sighed. "Listen, the only thing I was trying to do by not telling you was to protect both of you. I swear. That is the only thing. I just wanted you to be safe, like when Tyler broke up with me, you said it was to protect me. It's the same thing. Knowing the things that we know can be so dangerous."

Rosie slowly shook her head. "It's not the same thing. Tyler broke up with you so you'd be safe. You stayed with him, looking both of us in the eyes everyday and lied. And lying to protect us wasn't your choice to make."

Rosie walked away.

Emma watched her go, sighing.

...

 **Elsewhere**

In the crowd, Caroline, Liam, Bonnie, Evelyn and Elena were still standing together.

Liam looked at Caroline. "He said the ball's in your court."

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline told them.

"Why not?" Liam asked. "All you do is talk about how much you care about him."

"Yeah, but I'm still keeping so many secrets." Caroline told them.

Emma walked closer, standing on the other side of Caroline.

Evelyn looked from Emma toward where Alaric was still at the bar, looking at Caroline. "Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna. Emma was the same with Tyler, even Rosie. And maybe that's our problem. We're keeping secrets from them, protecting them, but we're only hurting them in the end, anyway."

Caroline nodded slightly.

 **(Song Ends)**

The band ended their song.

The crowd cheered and applauded.

Caroline took a deep breath, taking off her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked. Caroline handed her jacket to Liam. "What is she doing?"

Caroline walked up to the stage, walking up to the mic. "Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band."

Everyone cheered.

Jenna joined the girls on the other side of Emma. "This isn't going to end well."

Jenna took a shot of tequila.

Caroline spoke to everyone through the mic. "So, there's this guy, and, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him." She scoffed. "Like it's so easy. You know, just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I know what I'm actually talking about." She sighed. "Like now, when I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to expressed myself." The lead singer tried to take the mic from her. Caroline held it still. "I can sing."

"Sing?" Elena repeated.

Liam smiled.

Caroline looked at Liam as if asking if she could do it.

Liam nodded, knowing she would be able to hear her. "Do it, Care."

"Yeah." Caroline told them. "You know what? I'm going to sing."

The lead singer looked at Caroline. "Come on, off the stage."

Caroline turned to face him, compelling him. "You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my backup."

"What'll it be?" The lead singer asked.

Caroline whispered something in his ear.

The lead singer told the band the song.

They started to play the song.

 **(Song:) Eternal Flame - Candice Accola**

Caroline leaned closer to the mic, starting to sing. "Close your eyes, give me you hand, darling / Do you feel my heart beating?"

Jenna looked at the other girls. "She's good."

Evelyn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed.

Caroline continued to sing. "Do you understand? / Do you feel the same? / Am I only dreaming? / Is this burning an eternal flame?" Rosie was standing in the crowd, listening, seeming upset and less angry and betrayed than before. "I believe that it's meant to be, darling / I watch you when you are sleeping / You belong with me / Do you feel the same? / Am I only dreaming?" Jenna and Alaric looked at each other through the crowd. Caroline's voice got more dramatic. "Is this burning an eternal flame?" Matt looked toward Elena. Elena smiled, nodding. "Say my name / Sun shines through the rain / Oh, life, so lonely / You can come and ease the pain / I don't want to lose this feeling." Matt walked up to the stage. "Matt, I-"

 **(Song Ends)**

Matt kissed Caroline passionately.

Emma, Liam, Bonnie, Evelyn and Elena cheered loudly, applauding with the rest of the crowd.

Jenna held up her bottle, cheering them on.

Matt spun Caroline around, kissing her again.

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Jonas was very angry, taking Emma and Elizabeth's pictures and their hairbrushes to cast a spell to find them.

Stefan and Isabella walked in, seeing Luka's body on the floor.

"You killed him." Jonas told them, giving them both a pain infliction spell. Stefan and Isabella held their heads in pain, groaning and gasping. "He's dead, and I have no one." Isabella fell to the floor, screaming. "And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like."

Stefan fell to the floor, groaning a scream.

Jonas stepped over them, walking out, leaving, releasing them from the pain infliction spell.

Isabella gasped in relief. She saw Emma and Elizabeth's picture on the floor. "Oh, my God..."

Stefan followed her gaze.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Katherine was laying on the couch, holding her healed stomach.

Elizabeth walked in, giving Katherine a blood bag. "Here you go."

Katherine took the blood bag.

Elizabeth drove a stake into her stomach.

Katherine groaned in pain, glaring. "What the hell?"

"That's for not telling Isabella the dagger would kill one of us." Elizabeth told her. "Next time..." She pushed the stake in further. "It goes in your heart."

Damon stood in the doorway, smirking.

Elizabeth backed away toward them.

"Is this how you treat someone who..." Katherine trailed off, removing the stake. "Is trying to help you?"

"You wanna help?" Damon asked. "Start talking."

Katherine stood. "I'd love to, but you're not gonna like it."

"Try us." Damon told her.

"Fine." Katherine told them. She looked at Elizabeth and Damon. "John Gilbert wants you two and Stefan out of Emma and Elena's lives." She looked at Elizabeth. "And he wants you dead just because you pissed him off."

"That's old news." Elizabeth told her.

"Not the part where he offered me a deal." Katherine told them. "He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice." She looked at Isabella and Damon. "Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills you two and Stefan."

"But he still tried to have one of us killed." Elizabeth told her.

"Right." Katherine agreed. She looked at Elizabeth. "That was part of the deal. I could only save them or you."

"So you chose them." Elizabeth told her. "Of course you did."

"You wanted the truth, Elizabeth." Katherine told him. "Would you rather I lie?"

...

 **Mystic Grill - Bathroom**

 **(Song:) Hello Miss Heels - SO Stereo**

Elena walked in to see Matt and Caroline making up. "Oh, sorry."

"Sorry, Elena." Caroline told her.

Elena walked out, leaving.

"You know, I really have to get back to work." Matt told her.

"Definitely." Caroline agreed.

Matt and Caroline continued to kiss.

...

 **Main Restaurant**

Elena and Emma were laughing together.

Evelyn was walking toward the bathroom.

Elena stopped her. "I... I wouldn't. Caroline and Matt are..."

Evelyn laughed. "In the bathroom?"

"If they're happy, I'm happy." Emma told them.

Evelyn was a little nervous. "Um, hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you guys out if I started dating your brother?"

Emma looked at her in surprise. "You're gonna be dating our brother?"

"I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong." Evelyn told her. "He makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking and I am really wishing you would stop me from talking... Right now."

Evelyn chuckled nervously.

Emma and Elena smiled.

"Our brother has had more pain in his life than a hundred people's worth of pain, and... he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you." Elena told her.

"Really?" Evelyn asked.

Emma nodded. "Really."

They embraced, pulling away.

Elena's phone rang. "My phone." She pulled it out, answering. "Hey, Stefan. I'm at the Grill. I can't hear you. Hold... yeah."

Elena walked away.

Emma saw Jonas walking into the Grill, watching apprehensively.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie joined Jonas. "Dr. Martin. You okay?"

"Where are they?" Jonas asked.

"I don't understand." Bonnie told him.

"My son is dead." Jonas told her.

Bonnie was surprised. "Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way."

"They killed Elijah, and they killed Luka, and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Emma and Elizabeth." Jonas told her.

"No." Bonnie told him. "No, Dr. Martin."

Jonas used magic to break the stage's lights. "Where are they?"

"I don't know." Bonnie told him. "I haven't seen them."

Jonas used magic to break the rest of the lights in the Grill.

...

 **Bathroom**

Caroline and Matt were still kissing.

The lights went dark.

"What the hell?" Matt asked. He opened the door to see that none of the lights were on, looking at Caroline. "The power's out."

"Even better." Caroline told him.

"I wish, but I should probably go help." Matt told her.

They kissed one last time, pulling away.

Matt walked out, leaving.

Caroline smiled.

Stefan and Elena walked in.

"Hey." Caroline told them.

"We have a problem." Elena told her.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Jonas is here, and he's after Emma and Elizabeth." Stefan answered.

"Oh, my God." Caroline told them.

"We have a plan, but I need to get Emma and Elizabeth out of here." Stefan told her.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "Well, what can I do?"

...

 **Main Restaurant**

Elizabeth found Liam , starting to pull her away. "It's time we get out of here."

"I have to find Emma." Liam told her.

"Stefan's gonna find her." Elizabeth told her. "She's okay. Let's get Jenna and get out of here."

Liam nodded.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie was still talking with Jonas.

"No one's getting out of here until I have them." Jonas told her.

"Don't do this." Bonnie told him. "Please don't do this."

...

 **Bar**

People started to clamor toward the doors as more and more lights broke, trying to get out.

Rosie was at the bar, looking around in confusion.

Emma ran up to her.

"What happened to leaving me alone?" Rosie asked.

"I would, but there's a witch here that will kill anyone in this place to get to me and Elizabeth." Emma told her.

Rosie scoffed, looking away. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious, Rosie." Emma told her. "You need to leave."

Rosie looked at Emma. "Why should I believe you?" Jonas saw them from across the away, using magic to shatter all the alcohol bottles on the bar, using magic to turn the alcohol to fire. Emma and Rosie backed away instantly, gasping. Rosie nodded. "Okay. I believe you."

Stefan appeared next to them. "We need to go. Now."

Emma turned to Rosie , grabbing her arm. "I'm not leaving without you."

"We need to talk to Jonas first." Stefan told her.

Emma looked at Rosie. "Leave, okay, can you do that? Find Bonnie and Liam, get to my house, you'll be safe there." She didn't answer. "Rosie, please!"

Rosie shook her head. "I'm not leaving without you."

Emma could actually smile a small, surprised smile.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Jonas started to walk toward the bar, Rosie, Emma and Stefan.

Bonnie grabbed his arm to stop him.

Jonas put his hand to her forehead, making her fall to the floor, unconscious.

Everyone was getting out.

Matt was trying to stop the fire.

Evelyn saw Bonnie. "Bonnie!" She ran over. "Hey, Bonnie! Bonnie. Bonnie. Hey, Bonnie."

Bonnie woke.

Evelyn helped her stand, walking toward the door to get them both out of there.

Stefan, Elizabeth and Emma looked at Jonas.

"Dr. Martin!" Elizabeth told her. Jonas turned to face them. "We're so sorry about Luka. We never wanted that to happen. But..."

"At least let us help you get your daughter back." Emma told him.

Jonas shook his head. "Only Elijah can do that."

Emma shook her head. "You don't need Elijah."

Jonas used magic to set fire to more of the Grill, turning back to Stefan, Elizabeth and Emma.

Caroline attacked Jonas, making him fall to the floor.

Stefan, Emma and Elizabeth ran out, leaving.

Caroline tried to bite Jonas.

Jonas used magic to give her a pain infliction spell.

Caroline screamed, falling to the floor.

Matt saw her. "Caroline!" Jonas stood. Matt ran closer. Jonas pushed him against the wall. "Get away from her!"

"Matt, no!" Caroline told him. Jonas broke a bottle over a table, stabbing it into Matt's neck, walking away, leaving. Matt fell to the floor. Caroline cried out. "Matt! Matt!" She rushed over to Matt. "Oh, my God." She tried to calm herself. "Just breathe, Caroline. Just breathe." She transformed, biting into her wrist, putting it to Matt's mouth. "You have to drink. Please, please."

Matt looked at Caroline in confusion as he was made to drink, healing.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Evelyn, Bonnie, Jeremy, Liam and Elena sat in the kitchen.

"Luka..." Liam trailed off. "I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him..."

"No, after what he did to all of us." Jeremy told them. "Look, I'm sorry, I know you guys feel bad about all of this, but I don't."

"I couldn't do anything to help." Bonnie told them. "I was useless. I hated it."

...

 **Foyer**

Stefan, Emma and Elizabeth walked in.

Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Evelyn and Liam stood, walking closer.

"Thank God." Elena told them. Rosie walked in from behind them, closing the door. They looked at her in surprise. "Wow, Rosie."

"It's not over yet." Emma told them.

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"They'll explain." Emma told them.

Elizabeth and Emma walked upstairs.

Stefan looked at Evelyn, Bonnie, Jeremy, Liam and Elena. "When did you guys get home?"

"A few minutes ago." Liam answered.

"Did you check the house?" Rosie asked.

"And why would we check the house?" Jeremy asked.

They looked at each other knowingly.

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

Emma and Elizabeth walked in, taking off their jackets, pretending to act like everything was normal.

Jonas walked in.

Emma and Elizabeth ran toward the door.

Jonas used magic to slam the door closed, walking closer.

Isabella rushed in from the bathroom door, transforming, biting Jonas on the neck from behind, feeding, letting him fall unconscious.

Damon walked in from the bathroom.

Stefan, Evelyn, Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena walked in from the hallway.

"You're welcome." Isabella told them.

Bonnie walked toward Jonas, kneeling next to him, looking up at Isabella. "Is he dead?"

"Not yet." Isabella answered.

Bonnie looked at Jonas.

Jonas sat up suddenly, grabbing Bonnie by her head.

Bonnie screamed.

Elizabeth used her foot against Jonas' chest to push him to the floor.

Isabella snapped Jonas' neck, killing him.

They looked at each other.

...

 **Outside - Porch**

Alaric walked Jenna to the front door.

"Thanks for getting me home." Jenna told him. "That was kind of crazy."

"Jenna, are you going to be okay?" Alaric asked. Jenna nodded barely. "Look, Isobel is dead, and there's things about her death that I can't tell you. That aren't for me to tell. You can be upset and hate me. I get it. But just know that I love you. At least I can tell you that much."

"Good night, Ric." Jenna told him.

"Good night." Alaric told her, walking away, leaving.

Jenna watched him go.

...

 **Foyer**

Jenna walked in.

Emma and Rosie were here.

"Hey." Emma told her. "You made it home."

Jenna closed the door behind her, walking closer, looking at Rosie, smiling a small smile. "Rosie. You okay?"

Rosie took a deep breath. "Not entirely."

"Come here." Jenna told her. Rosie and Jenna embraced. "You're gonna see Tyler again. You'll get your brother back. Trust me, wanted or unwanted, siblings/cousins always come back." Rosie managed a small smile. They pulled away. "Tonight was very weird."

Jenna walked away, leaving.

Rosie looked at Emma. "Tell me about it."

Emma looked guilty but relieved.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy and Evelyn were talking.

"I'm worried about you." Jeremy told her.

"Don't be." Evelyn told him.

"No, I'm serious." Jeremy told her. "Evelyn... Ever since we've found out Katherine was back, you keep getting hurt, and... After what happened with the werewolves, even Caroline said she thinks you have a serious case of denial going, and I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what and..." Evelyn silenced him with a kiss. They continued to kiss for a moment, pulling away. Evelyn tilted her head slightly. Jeremy smiled a small smile. "Not that denial's the worst thing."

Evelyn looked up at him. "Before Bonnie left, she told me and Liam when he grabbed her... he gave her her powers back and something else. Jonas wants her to kill Klaus."

"And did either of them include a how?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Evelyn answered. "They did."

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

Emma and Rosie were alone, sitting on Emma's bed.

"So this is how your second life is?" Rosie asked.

Emma chuckled a weak chuckle. "Not a single boring moment." She looked at her hesitantly. "Thanks for coming, for listening to me, even when you hate me right now."

"I don't hate you." Rosie told her. "I was just hurt and mad, and..." She shook her head. "How would you feel if you lost your father and uncle and one of your friends in one day, found out everything I had in such a short amount of time, that everyone in my life has lied to me for who knows how long..." She was trying very hard not to be emotional, but she was finally breaking down, tears in her eyes. "I just lost my cousin, who left me here to protect me..."

Emma looked at her sympathetically. "Come here. Rose, come here." They embraced. Emma let a fear tears fall, pained by her pain. "I should've told you everything. And I will. I promise." They pulled away. "I swear to you. No more lies. I'll tell you anything and everything you wanna know."

Rosie nodded, letting a few more tears fall.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Damon was on the bed, reading Jonathan Gilbert's journal.

Katherine joined him. Her hair was curly again, and she was wearing lingerie. She fell back onto the bed beside Damon.

"You know what I can't figure out?" Damon asked.

"What's that?" Katherine asked.

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch." Damon answered. "I mean, because according to Jonathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in." Katherine didn't answer. Damon looked at her. Katherine shrugged. "Mm, I should have figured as much."

"She was a loose end." Katherine told him. "I like mine tied up. You know what I can't figure out?"

"Do I care?" Damon asked.

"Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre." Katherine told him.

"Because I have no clue." Damon told her.

"You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me and Elizabeth out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe." Katherine told him. "Yet you have no idea where she was killed?" Damon didn't answer. "Who's the liar now?" Damon glanced at her, looking away. "You were polite back then. A gentleman."

"I still can be." Damon told her.

"But not the way you were." Katherine told him. "You're mean... and very rough... and monstrous." She crawled closer, hovering above him. "I like this Damon."

"Katherine." Damon told her. "Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house." They were about to kiss. "Go find one."

Damon pushed Katherine off.

Katherine looked upset, looking at him, standing, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Matt woke.

Caroline was there. "Hi."

Matt looked at his shirt to see it was stained with blood, feeling at his healed stood. "What the hell? Your face... and all the blood. I-I drank your blood."

"You were dying." Caroline told him. "My blood healed you."

"What do you mean, it healed me?" Matt asked. "How can your blood heal me?"

"Because that's what vampire blood does for humans, and that's what I am." Caroline answered. "I'm a vampire, Matt."

Matt started to back away. "No."

Caroline stepped closer. "But it's all going to be okay, because I am going to tell you everything, and you're going to understand why I had to keep it from you, and we're going to be fine."

"We'll be fine?" Matt repeated.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, because we're together, and we love each other."

Matt was thinking. "Vampires. Oh, my God. Vicki, oh, my God. At the hospital, I thought that she was tripping out."

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Vicki." Matt answered. "She knew about vampires, and I..." He looked at Caroline in suspicion. "What... what did you do?"

"Nothing." Caroline answered. "Nothing, Matt."

"I need to get out of here." Matt told her, walking toward the door.

Caroline stopped him. "No, no, no. I can't let you leave. I cannot let you leave."

Matt started to cry. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing." Caroline answered. "Nothing. I swear, I swear. Nothing. Nothing!"

"What did you do?" Matt asked incredulously.

"Nothing, Matt!" Caroline answered. "You have to calm down. Matt!"

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jenna and Elena were sitting at the island counter.

"Are Elizabeth and Jeremy asleep?" Jenna asked.

"I think so." Elena answered.

"If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free." Jenna told her. Emma walked in. "How's Rosie? She seemed so stressed when I came in?"

Emma leaned against the counter. "She's freaking out."

"About Tyler?" Jenna asked.

Emma looked at Elena, knowing she would understand. "About everything." She sighed. "I just came down to get ice cream so we both can get better."

"Good." Jenna told her. Emma opened the freezer. "You're a good friend."

Emma was made even more guiltier at those words. "Yeah."

Emma pulled out the ice cream.

They heard the doorbell, exchanging a look.

Jenna went to answer it.

Elena and Emma hesitated before following her.

...

 **Foyer**

Jenna opened the door.

The woman there was not yet seen, but her voice was familiar. "Hi. You must be Jenna." Elena and Emma walked down the hallway, freezing when they saw who was there, looking at her in shock. "I'm... Emma and Elena's mother."

Isobel looked toward Elena and Emma.

Elena and Emma were breathless with surprise. "Isobel."

Jenna was in shock.


	18. Know Thy Enemy

**Same Night - Same Scene**

 **Day One**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Foyer**

Isobel was at the door.

Emma, Elena and Jenna were inside, stunned.

"Hello, Elena." Isobel told her. "Hello, Emma. It's nice to see you again."

Jenna looked at Elena and Emma. "Again."

Elena and Emma didn't know what to say.

Isobel looked at Jenna. "So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Emma and Elena. May I come in."

"No, no, no." Elena told her. "Don't-don't invite her in."

"I need to talk to the two of you." Isobel told them.

"No!" Emma told her, slamming the door in Isobel's face.

Emma and Elena looked at Jenna.

Jenna was completely stunned. "You knew she was alive?" Emma and Elena didn't know how to answer. "Ric? John? Did they know?"

"We can explain everything, Jenna." Elena told her.

"No." Jenna told them.

"No, Jenna, please." Emma told her. Jenna ran upstairs. Emma and Elena ran upstairs after her. "Jenna, please. Wait. Jenna, please wait."

...

 **Upstairs - Hallway**

Jenna ran into her room, slamming the door.

Emma and Elena reached the door.

Elena tried to open it, but it was locked. "Jenna, you have to talk to us. I... we need to explain what's going on."

Emma knocked on the door. "Jenna, please."

...

 **Jenna's Room**

Jenna was leaning against the door, sliding her way to the floor, crying.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Hallway**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth walked downstairs.

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep." Stefan told them.

"What's she doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know." Stefan told them. "That's what I'm gonna go find out."

Katherine stopped them in the hall. "I don't think that you should tell her I'm here."

"What?" Damon asked. "Why?"

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb." Katherine told them.

"You're the one in cahoots with them." Isabella told her. "You made a deal with John that almost got one of us killed."

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb." Katherine told them. "Now, I'm reconsidering my alliance."

Katherine turned to leave.

"What do you know?" Damon asked.

Katherine smirked. She let it fade, turning to face them. "I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on Team You. Think about it, guys. Come on. Be smart."

Elizabeth ignored her, looking at Damon. "Tell you what. Why don't you, uh... call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep?"

Elizabeth walked away, leaving.

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Katherine were speechless by how she had said it, exchanging a look.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Elena opened the door.

Alaric walked in to join Elizabeth, Elena and Emma. "Hey. Is she up yet?"

"She won't come out of her room." Elizabeth told him.

"What'd you tell her?" Alaric asked.

"Nothing." Elena answered. "She won't talk to us."

"We're gonna have to fix this." Alaric told them.

Jenna walked downstairs.

"Hi." Elizabeth told her.

"Hey." Emma told her.

"Jenna." Alaric told her.

"I don't want you here, Ric." Jenna told him. "You need to go."

"Okay, listen." Alaric told her. "I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now."

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." Jenna told them, pulling on her jacket, picking up her bag.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"I'm going to stay on campus." Jenna answered. "I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house."

"Jenna, please just stop." Alaric told her. "Let us explain to you exactly what is going on."

Jenna ignored him, looking at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I need you to go to the Lockwoods' today and accept the Historical Society's check for Miranda's foundation." She looked at Emma and Elena. "Being that Miranda is your adoptive mom, I would like you two to be there for her."

"Okay, but, Jenna, please, just..." Elena trailed off.

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you." Jenna told them, walking out.

"Jenna, just-" Elizabeth started.

Jenna closed the door behind her.

John walked in from the kitchen. "Let her go." Elizabeth, Elena, Emma and Alaric glared at him. "It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on, but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this-"

Alaric punched John in the face, making him turn away, surprising the girls. He looked at them. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm not."

Alaric walked out, leaving.

Elizabeth, Elena and Emma looked at John.

Elizabeth smiled. "You know this is your fault, right?"

John nodded. "Right."

...

 **Forbes House - Outside**

 **(Song:) Nobody to Love - Sigma**

Caroline was on the phone, walking toward her car. "I can't find him anywhere. He's not at home. He's not answering his phone."

Isabella's voice was on the other line. "How could you let him go?"

"My mom walked in." Caroline told her. "He took off. I didn't know what to do."

Isabella was in Salvatore Boarding House, Elizabeth's old room, leaning against the doorway, watching Elizabeth as she was practicing magic. "Did your mom hear anything?"

"No." Caroline answered. "She just thinks we're fighting." She got into her car. "But he knows about me, and he's freaking out about Vicki."

"All right." Isabella told her. "Listen." Caroline put the phone down, buckling up. "You have to find him. You have to calm him down. Compel him if you have to, just like I did. Is he still on vervain?"

"I slip it into his soda when he's at work, but I didn't get to last night, so it's out of his system." Caroline told her. Isabella continued to watch Elizabeth as she continued to on her magic. "He has a catering shift at the Lockwoods' today. I'm gonna try there." Caroline hung up, hitting a button on the radio. "Call Matt."

Computer: "Calling Matt."

Matt: (voicemail) "You reached Matt. Leave a message."

Caroline was frustrated, driving away from her house.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Nicola's Room**

Elizabeth was still working on her magic, relighting and extinguishing a candle.

Isabella hung up her phone, walking closer. "I think that's enough for today, Sabrina."

Elizabeth turned to face Isabella. "This is bad. first with Isobel, Jenna, and now Matt? This is disaster bad."

Isabella nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I know. And you really think that hitting the magic will make everything better."

"No." Elizabeth answered. "But I know that it'll make me feel better." She went back to her magic, lighting the candle, turning to face her. "I can't just do nothing, Isabella. And I'm tired of feeling like I can't do anything."

"And that's why you're doing this?" Isabella asked. "To get yourself strong enough to the point where you don't have to sit back and do nothing? So you can actually do something?" Elizabeth didn't answer, returning to her candle. Isabella took it from her. "Hey. You're not useless. Okay, if it wasn't for you, Stefan, Damon and I would be dead. Thousand times over. You're the logical one, all right? If it wasn't for you, we'd rushed straight into death I don't know how many times." Elizabeth stopped, looking at her. "And you don't just save us from doing stupid things. You save us by making us see the humanity around us. You're the humanity in this family, Lizzie." Isabella gave her a serious look. "You're not useless. Remember that."

Isabella didn't answer, looking down.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

John led Emma, Elena and Stefan into the foyer.

Isobel was here. "I asked John for a do-over."

Emma looked at John incredulously. "You invited her in."

"She has information about Klaus." John told them. "Please, just listen to her, okay?"

Elena looked at Stefan.

Stefan looked at Isobel. "All right. What do you know?"

...

 **Kitchen**

John, Isobel, Elena, Stefan and Emma were talking.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus." Isobel told them. "We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you?"

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked.

"Keeping Emma alive." John answered.

Elizabeth walked in, noticing Isobel.

Isobel smirked.

Elizabeth looked at John, Elena, Stefan and Emma. "What the hell is she doing here? How the hell did she get in?"

"She's just trying to help, Elizabeth." John told her. "Go away."

"You don't get to talk." Emma told him. "Okay, not after everything you've done. And especially after everything you've done to Elizabeth, she gets to stay if she wants."

Elizabeth looked at John, tilting her head.

Stefan looked at Isobel. "Were you able to find Klaus?"

Elena and Emma paced closer to Elizabeth.

Isobel sighed. "No. Nobody knows where he is, but there are these rumors that are flying around that a Doppelganger exist."

John looked at Emma. "Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you."

Emma looked at Isobel. "I'm not buying any of this. The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about either of us. Now we're supposed to believe that all of the sudden you want to help?"

"Isobel's been helping all along,".John told them. "Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine and Elizabeth for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread word that Katherine and Elizabeth are still alive, and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered. So we killed them."

Elizabeth gestured to Stefan. "And almost killed Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn in the process." She looked at John. "And you killed Anna personally. Not just Evelyn's sister, but Jeremy's girlfriend. And Pearl. Do you remember that?"

Elena pointed at Elizabeth, looking at Isobel and John. "And do you both remember kidnapping Jeremy for the device to get it all done?"

John nodded. "Yeah."

Isobel stood. "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you."

"You wanna help?" Elena asked.

Isobel nodded.

Elena, Emma and Elizabeth looked at each other, all of them knowing their response, looking at Isobel. "Then get the hell out of our house."

...

 **Martin Apartment**

Damon opened the door.

Bonnie, Jeremy, Liam and Evelyn were with him.

Damon checked to see if he could step over the threshold, walking in. "Yep. Everybody's dead."

Luka's dead, burned body laid on the living room floor.

"We should pack the grimoires." Bonnie told them. "They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe."

Damon looked down at Luka. "You know, we could just light a match and cremate him."

"Don't be disrespectful." Liam told him, looking down at Luka. "Not to him."

"Fine." Damon told her. "I'll bury him."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Evelyn asked.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently." Bonnie answered.

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close." Damon told her.

"We weren't, but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message." Bonnie explained. "If I can find the spot in town where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it."

"Great." Damon told them. "We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power."

Bonnie turned back to Damon. "You know where the witches were burned?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Damon asked.

Bonnie tilted her head at him.

Damon smirked.

Jeremy was reading one of the grimoires. "Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?"

"Not exactly." Bonnie answered. She looked at the shelf, closing her eyes, raising her hands. All of the books fell off of the shelf. One of them landed open right in front of her. Bonnie picked it up. "It's this one."

"Great." Damon told them. "Grab the rest. Let's go."

...

 **Isobel's House - Foyer**

Isobel and her minions from 1.21 Isobel walked in.

Isobel took a bottle of dark red liquid from the bag. "Merci, mon Cherie."

The minions walked out, leaving.

Isobel sensed something. She rushed over to Katherine, pushing her against the wall.

Katherine grabbed her throat, pushing Isobel against the wall. "Nice house."

"Nicest foreclosure in town." Isobel told her. Katherine let her go, smiling. Isobel smiled. "Come here." They embraced, pulling away. "It's good to see you, Katherine."

"I hear you've been busy." Katherine told her.

"Yes, I have." Isobel agreed. "I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life."

Katherine smirked.

...

Isobel gave the bottle to Katherine, picking up two big wine glasses. "Here. A vintner I knew in Avignon."

Katherine pulled out the cork, putting a finger into it, tasting it. "He's tasty."

...

 **Living Room**

Isobel and Katherine were sitting down on a sofa.

Katherine poured blood from the bottle into the two wine glasses. "So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert House?"

"John told me Ric was dating auntie vanilla." Isobel told her. "I got jealous."

"You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house." Katherine told her.

"He thinks I'm helping him protect Emma, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on." Isobel told her.

"So tell me what you know." Katherine told her.

"You were right." Isobel told her. "I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches."

"Klaus and his witches." Katherine told her, taking a drink of blood.

"He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone, Elisaveta, and the Doppelganger." Isobel told her.

"I can get the moonstone." Katherine told her.

"You know, Katherine, you'd be betraying your Salvatore friends and Elizabeth again." Isobel told her.

"I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but they're floundering." Katherine told her. "Their witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If I stick with them, I'm dead. You showing up changes everything."

Isobel and Katherine smiled, raising their glasses, drinking.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Elena, Emma, Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth all sat in the library.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth, that word's gotten out about Elizabeth and Doppelganger?" Elena asked.

'Look, I don't trust a word that lying, conniving bitch says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Isabella told them. "No offense."

"No offense taken." Emma told her.

"You know, you both should just stay here." Damon told them. "It's better for us to keep an eye on you."

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter?" Elizabeth asked. "No. Their house is safer. That's the reason I even moved in with them."

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon told them.

"So, is that the plan?" Emma asked. "Neither of you let us out of your sight again?"

"Let them know when you come up with a better one." Elena told them.

"Fine." Emma told them. "Then one of you bodyguards is gonna have to come with me, Emma and Elizabeth to the Lockwood luncheon."

"That'd be Isabella." Elizabeth told them.

"Not us." Stefan told them. "We have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie."

"Does that mean that you're taking her to the..." Emma trailed off.

Damon put a finger to his lips. "Shh."

Katherine walked in. "Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please, do tell." No one answered. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now, all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No, we have it." Elizabeth told her.

"Where is it?" Katherine asked.

Damon smirked. "It's in a very safe place."

"I've been honest with you." Katherine told them. "Time to return the favor."

"Let me be honest with you." Isabella told her. "Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust."

Elizabeth looked at Katherine, smiling.

"Fine." Katherine told them. "Be that way."

Katherine walked out, leaving.

The others exchanged a smug look.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Halfway Gone - Piano Tribute Players**

Carol and Rosie were talking.

"I'm glad that you're able to be there at the luncheon today, Rosie." Carol told her.

"Well, Emma's accepting the award on Miranda's behalf, right?" Rosie asked. "And Elena will be coming. I wanna be there for them."

"So you guys are no longer in a fight?" Carol asked.

Rosie shook her head. "No. I mean, there's still a lot of questions, but I think things will be okay now."

Carol smiled a small smile.

Caroline joined them. "Hey, uh, have you seen Matt? I thought he was working a catering shift at today's luncheon."

"No, I haven't, honey." Carol answered. "Sorry. But if you see him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler?"

"Yeah, of course." Caroline answered. She looked from Carol to Rosie. "Um, still no word from him?"

"No." Rosie answered. "The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out, but I wish I knew where he was."

Caroline looked at Rosie in concerned understanding.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena, Emma, Elizabeth, Evelyn and Isabella walked in.

Caroline walked toward them.

"Hey." Emma told her. "Any luck finding Matt?"

"None." Caroline answered. "What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?"

"No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen." Elizabeth told them. She looked at Elena. "Do you have any idea of where he might be?"

Elena shook her head. "I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run."

"You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen." Caroline told them. "You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be okay with it because he loves me."

"We'll help you find him." Isabella told her.

"I just have to accept this thing for my mom." Emma told them.

"All right." Caroline told them. "Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him."

Isabella looked at all of them. "Maybe he'll come around. We all did."

Caroline managed a small smile, walking out, leaving.

Rosie walked in.

Emma noticed her. "Hey, I'll see you guys later." Elena nodded. Emma walked toward Rosie. "Hey."

Rosie took a deep breath. "Hey."

"You okay... with everything?" Emma asked.

"Not with everything, but I'll get there." Rosie answered. Emma smiled a small, reassuring smile. "Jenna still pissed about Isobel?"

"Oh, yeah." Emma answered. "She's staying on campus 'cause she doesn't want to stay in the house.

"Ouch." Rosie told her. Emma nodded, looking upstairs. Rosie knew why. "If you wanna go to Ty's room to have closure or whatever, just say so."

"I wanna go to Ty's room to have closure or whatever." Emma told her.

Rosie and Emma chuckled.

Rosie stepped aside, away from the stairs. "Take all the time you need."

Emma smiled gratefully, walking upstairs.

Rosie watched her go.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Abandoned House - Outside**

Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and Liam walked toward the abandoned house in the middle of the woods, a duffel bag over each of their shoulders with the grimoires inside.

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches were burned." Damon told them.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked.

"'Cause I tried to save her." Damon answered. "Emily was just my key to getting Katherine and Elizabeth back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was."

Stefan chuckled.

They stopped in front of the house.

"You sure it's the right place?" Liam asked.

Damon nodded.

...

 **Inside**

They walked inside, looking around the burned house.

Stefan and Damon suddenly couldn't move.

Damon looked at Bonnie. "Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie told them.

"We can't move." Stefan told them. They were both standing in the sunlight, starting to burn, groaning in pain. "Oh, our rings aren't working. Do something."

Bonnie concentrated, closing her eyes.

Stefan and Damon were able to move again.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie told them smugly.

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy told them, looking at Liam.

Liam hid a smile.

"We're gonna go wait outside." Damon told them.

Stefan and Damon walked outside, leaving the door open.

Jeremy smiled.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Katherine was looking for the moonstone, going through wardrobes, drawers, tables, fireplaces.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Katherine looked through his closet and drawers, behind his bed, under the bed.

...

 **Elizabeth's Old Room**

Katherine walked inside. She saw the candles, surprised and impressed. She started to go through her closet and drawers and a jewelry box, finding a wad of cash, pulling it out, putting it in her bra. She continued to look.

...

 **Isabella's Room**

Katherine searched the room, the closet, the drawers, everything. She saw the mini fridge, walking toward it, opening it, revealing blood bags inside. She took one out to drink.

...

 **Damon's Room**

Katherine searched the room, the closet, the drawers, everything. She noticed that her hands were filthy.

 **Bathroom**

Katherine was in Damon's bathroom, washing her hands with soap. She started to leave, but stopped. She dug in the bowl of soap bars, finding the moonstone. She took it out, smiling.

...

 **Street**

Alaric walked toward his car.

Isobel appeared. "Hi, Ric."

"Isobel, what do you want?" Alaric asked.

"Just cleaning up some loose ends." Isobel told him.

"Yeah, we don't have any loose ends." Alaric told her.

"You may not." Isobel told him. "I do. I need to apologize to you."

"It's a little late for that." Alaric told her.

"No, not for what I've done in the past." Isobel told him. "We're beyond that. Although, I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me."

"Look, whatever jacked up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested." Alaric told her.

"Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go." Isobel told him. "I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you. And I did. I loved you so much." She looked behind him. "He's all yours."

A man was behind Alaric, putting a hand on either side of his head, using magic to make him fall unconscious.

Isobel turned around, walking away, looking pained and regretful.

...

 **Witch House - Outside**

Damon and Stefan were outside.

"Wanna hurry it up in there?" Stefan called, walking toward the door.

The door closed by magic.

"Screw you, too, Emily." Damon told her.

Stefan and Damon exchanged a look, shaking their heads.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Jeremy, Bonnie and Liam were still inside.

Bonnie looked at Liam. "Can you hand me the grimoire?"

Liam grabbed the grimoire. "Are you sure about this?"

"Are you worried about me?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, of course I am." Liam answered. "You're one of my best friends. I'm worried you're gonna get hurt."

Bonnie smiled a small smile, taking the grimoire. "I'm sure."

Bonnie opened the grimoire, seeing a letter, reading it.

Voices whispered around them creepily.

Jeremy looked around. "What is that?"

"Spirits of the witches who died here." Bonnie answered. "I can feel them."

"All right." Jeremy told them. "What are they saying?"

"I can't tell." Bonnie told them, walking out, leaving.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked.

Jeremy and Liam followed.

...

 **Basement**

Jeremy, Bonnie and Liam walked in.

"Here." Bonnie told them. "This is it. Help me set up the candles."

The whispers were a lot louder now.

"What the hell are they saying?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie concentrated, closing her eyes, opening them.

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"Nothing." Bonnie told them. All the candles lit up magically. "They're ready."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Tyler's Room**

Emma walked in. She looked around nostalgically, having a rush of memories when she and Tyler had been together. She saw one of his shirts on the floor, picking it up, holding there in her arms, sitting down on his bed. She let one tear fall, lost in thought.

...

 **Living Room**

Everyone was sitting down in the same room at the luncheon.

Carol was speaking in front of them. "And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert."

Elena joined Carol, smiling a little nervously.

Elizabeth and Rosie were sitting together, smiling small smiles.

Isabella and Evelyn were standing at the back of the room, watching.

Others were applauding.

...

 **Tyler's Room**

Emma heard the noise from downstairs, realizing it was close to time for Elena to accept the donation, standing, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Hallway**

John was upstairs.

Isobel appeared.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I'm creating a distraction." Isobel answered cutely.

John looked at her in confusion.

Isobel transformed, rushing over to John, biting him on the neck.

...

 **Living Room**

Liv was accepting the check. "The Historical Society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family, and would be honored and touched by this gift."

Everyone heard a noise.

Elizabeth, Isabella and Evelyn exchanged a look, walking out, leaving.

Others followed.

 **Foyer**

John fell down the stairs, dead on the floor.

Emma ran up to the railing on the steps from above, looking over it to see John's body at the bottom of the stairs.

John's neck was bleeding.

Emma heard something behind her, turning around instantly.

Isobel was standing behind her, rushing toward Emma, grabbing her, rushing away, leaving.

Everyone walked out into the foyer to see John's body, including Isabella, Elena and Rosie.

"What's going on?" A woman asked.

"Is he all right?" A man asked.

Everyone was speaking above the others in a panic.

...

 **Living Room**

Elena was about to follow the others.

Katherine turned to face her, dressed like Elena, putting a hand over mouth. "Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?"

...

 **Foyer**

Isabella was looking at John's body, seeing the bite mark on his neck.

Carol walked closer, ushering the crowd back. "Please, let the sheriff do her job."

"Uh, he-he's bleeding." Isabella told them. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I got it." Liz told them. "I got it." She looked at John's bite mark, turning to the crowd. "You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine."

...

 **Parlor**

Rosie was drinking, overwhelmed.

Elena walked in, only with Katherine's makeup, revealing it was really Katherine posing as Elena.

Rosie saw her. "Oh. Hey, Elena."

Katherine played along. "Hey, Rose. Are you okay?"

"No, not really." Rosie answered. "Where's Emma?"

"Isobel provided a distraction for everyone so that she could kidnap Emma and so I could kidnap Elena and do to you what I need to do." Katherine told her.

Rosie looked at her in confusion, realizing. "Katherine."

"Surprise." Katherine told her teasingly.

"What are you doing here?" Rosie asked.

"Getting things ready." Katherine answered.

"Ready for what?" Rosie asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Katherine told her. "I'm done with you." She looked behind her. "Now."

Rosie frowned in confusion. "What?"

Someone hit Rosie in the back of the head with a metal box, making her fall to the floor.

Katherine looked at Rosie, sighing. "Too bad. You're actually one I like."

Katherine walked out, leaving, closing and locking the door behind her.

Rosie turned to face her attacker.

Tiki.

Rosie stood, backing away. "Tiki, listen to me. You need to stop."

Rosie continued to back away toward the doors.

Tiki pushed a chair out of her way. "You want to fight me any other time. Not now?"

"You're compelled." Rosie told her. "Stop."

"No." Tiki told her.

Rosie reached the doors, trying to open them, but they were locked from the outside. She looked at Tiki. Tiki tackled Rosie to the floor, punching her, straddling her to the floor, punching her in the face repeatedly. Rosie struggled not to fight back because she knew that she would lose her angry temper and end up killing her. Tiki started to strangle Rosie. Rosie gasped for breath, but she couldn't breathe. After a moment of fighting the instinct to fight back, she gave up, grabbing Tiki's arms, flipping her to the floor next to her, straddling her, holding her shoulders down, to try to keep her from fighting. Tiki clawed and punched at Rosie. Rosie pushed herself away so she wouldn't have the urge to kill her. Tiki wouldn't stop, grabbing, walking closer. Rosie backed away. Tiki grabbed the lamp next to her, trying to hit Rosie with it. Rosie ducked out of the way just as it hit the wall behind her, making it shatter, the glass pieces falling to the floor. Tiki pushed Rosie against the wall, slamming her head back against it, kicking her in the stomach. Rosie lost her temper, grabbing her by the waist, picking her up, slamming her to the floor, her head hitting the floor with a long, echoing thud. Rosie backed away.

Tiki wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. Her eyes were closed.

Rosie could barely speak above a whisper. "Tiki? Open your eyes. Please. Wake up. Please wake up." She was in denial, horrified, terrified that Tiki was dead, and that she had triggered the curse. "Tiki?" She shook Tiki's shoulder. "Tiki!" Blood started to seep away from Tiki's head. Rosie shook her head in denial, even more terrified. "No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. No!"

Rosie held her head, looking up at the ceiling, screaming in pain. She fell to her knees, moaning. She looked up with glowing gold eyes, having triggered the werewolf curse.

...

 **Outside**

Isabella walked outside to find out what was going on.

Katherine was by the car, on the phone. "It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be. You need to get over here and deal with John's body." She had the moonstone in her jacket pocket. Isabella saw it, confused. "You've got some serious explaining to do about John being not so dead."

...

Katherine hung up.

Isabella looked at Katherine in suspicion, rushing over to her, pushing her against the car. "Where the hell are they, huh?"

Katherine stabbed her with a vervain dart. "I'm sorry, Izzy, but I can't have you following me."

Katherine tossed Isabella into the shrubbery, walking away, leaving.

...

 **Witch House - Basement**

Bonnie had her eyes closed.

The voices kept getting louder.

Bonnie started to cry.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie screamed.

"Bonnie!" Liam told her, walking closer.

Liam was thrown back against the wall on the other side of the room, pinned.

Jeremy turned after him. "Liam!"

Jeremy walked toward Liam.

"Jeremy, I can't move." Liam told him.

Bonnie's screams became louder.

Jeremy turned to take a step toward Bonnie, but he couldn't.

Bonnie stopped screaming.

The voices stopped whispering.

Liam fell from the wall.

Jeremy and Liam looked at each other, breathing heavily in confusion.

Liam walked toward Bonnie. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie was still crying. "I did it."

Liam embraced Bonnie. '"It's okay."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Everyone was leaving, aside from Evelyn, Elizabeth, Carol and Liz.

"I'm sorry for the scare." Carol told them. "It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way."

"I'm gonna go look for Isabella." Elizabeth said looking at Evelyn. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna go look for Rosie." Evelyn told her. "You go ahead."

Elizabeth walked out, leaving.

Evelyn walked out of the foyer.

Damon walked in to join Liz and Carol, looking at John's body. "Hey. How is he?"

"He's dead." Liz answered.

Damon walked toward the body, kneeling next to him, picking up John's arm with the ring, casually throwing it on his body. "He'll be fine in a couple hours."

"What are you talking about?" Carol asked. "Damon, he's dead."

Damon stood, turning to face them. "Well... here's the thing. John's ring? It's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity."

"But he's not breathing." Carol told him. "He has no pulse."

Damon grabbed John under his arms, starting to drag him away. "He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story. Epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now, I just have to get him out of here."

Damon left with John's body.

...

 **Outside**

Liz walked outside, on the phone. "Yeah. It's a false alarm at the Lockwoods'. Okay. Good. Thanks."

Liz hung up, walking toward her Sheriff's Car.

Matt was waiting for her. "Sheriff Forbes."

"Matt, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"I wanna see Vicki's file." Matt told her.

"What?" Liz asked.

"My sister, I want to see her file." Matt told her. "I want to see how you covered up that she was killed by a vampire."

Liz was taken aback. "Matt, you need to calm down. You're upset. You don't know-"

Matt grabbed her shoulder. "Don't lie to me."

Liz grabbed Matt, turning him around, pushing him face first onto the hood of the car. "Matt, you need to calm down now."

...

 **Inside - Parlor**

Tiki's body was still on the floor. More blood was gathering under her head.

Rosie was pacing frantically, crying, closing her eyes, her bloodstained hands going to her head, looking down at Tiki's body. She was incredibly overwhelmed and over her head, crying.

...

 **Hallway**

Evelyn was walking along. She heard Rosie crying in the distance, walking closer quickly, toward the locked doors. They were locked with chains. Isabella pulled on the chains until she broke them, tossing them aside.

...

 **Parlor**

Rosie heard the noise, turning around to face the doors.

Evelyn walked in. "Rosie?" She slowed to a stop when she saw what happened, looking at Tiki's body. "Oh, my God." She looked at Rosie. "Did you..." Rosie was no longer crying, but the evidence was clear. "What the hell happened? Why were the doors locked with chains?"

"Katherine." Rosie answered, taking a shaky breath. "It was Katherine. I saw her. She compelled Tiki. She locked us in here."

"Of course she did." Evelyn told her, stepping closer.

Rosie took a step back. "Don't. Evelyn... don't. Please. Just don't hurt..."

Evelyn shook her head. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."

"Why?" Rosie asked.

"Because I know that this isn't your fault." Evelyn answered. "In no way are you responsible for this." She shook her head, gesturing to Tiki's body. "Katherine did this."

"Why are you doing this?" Rosie asked.

"Because you're one of the good ones, Rosie." Evelyn answered. "Just like Tyler is, without Jules' manipulation." She took a step closer. "And you need help."

Rosie hesitated, trying to stop from crying again, only a few tears escaping. "I... I never wanted to turn. I did the one thing that I never wanted to do. And now with Klaus, the curse..." She sighed shakily. "I'm gonna die anyway, right? Am I gonna die?"

Evelyn stepped closer, holding her shoulders. "Hey, Rosie, listen to me." Rosie closed her eyes, shaking her head, crying. "Rosie, listen to me. Rosie! Look at me, look at me." Rosie looked at her. "You are not gonna die. I am not gonna let you die. I don't care who I have to go up against. I don't care if you're a werewolf now. As long as you don't try to kill me, I'm cool with it." Rosie barely managed a small, weak, surprised chuckle. Evelyn smiled a small smile. "You're officially on the 'People to Keep Safe From Klaus' list. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. I promise." Rosie slowly shook her head. "You go get cleaned up while I clean this up, okay? No one ever has to know." Rosie hesitated, breathing heavily, slowly nodding. "Yeah?"

Rosie barely nodded, her voice barely above a whisper. "Yeah."

"Come here." Evelyn told her. "Come here."

Evelyn pulled Rosie into her arms.

Rosie slowly returned the embrace, no longer crying, but the tears still staining her cheeks, and still overwhelmed beyond words.

...

 **Outside**

Elizabeth was helping Isabella stand after the dose of vervain.

"What the hell happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Katherine, and Isobel." Isabella answered. "They took Emma and Elena. Katherine has the moonstone."

They looked at each other in exasperation, sighing.

...

 **On the Road - Isobel's Car**

Isobel was driving.

Emma and Elena were in the backseat, unconscious.

Isobel's phone rang. She answered. "Are we good to go?"

Katherine walked into Isobel's House. "I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying."

"We'll be long gone before that." Isobel told her.

Emma started to wake up.

"Good." Katherine told her. "How far are you?"

"I'm sorry, Katherine." Isobel told her. Emma realized where she was, shaking Elena's shoulder to wake her. "I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone, and he wanted you."

"He?" Katherine repeated. "He who?"

Isobel hung up.

...

 **Isobel's House**

Katherine hung up, realizing, sensing someone, turning around to face the warlock that had taken Alaric. She transformed, baring her fangs, starting to rush closer.

The warlock held his hand toward Katherine, using magic to give her a mighty pain infliction spell, obviously stronger than Bonnie.

Katherine screamed in pain, falling to the floor, unconscious.

...

 **Forbes House - Outside**

Caroline walked up onto the porch, leaving a voicemail for Matt. "Hey, Matt, if you're listening to this, that means you've listened to that last 25 messages I've left you, which all say the same thing, so... call me."

Caroline looked through the window in the front door, seeing Matt inside in the foyer.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Caroline walked inside, looking at Matt. "You're here."

"Your mom brought me here." Matt told her.

"My mom?" Caroline repeated.

"I accused her of covering up Vicki's death, and she threatened to arrest me." Matt told her.

"Did you tell her anything else?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing about you." Matt told her. Caroline sighed in relief. "I got the feeling she wasn't gonna believe anything I said, so I shut up. Then she brought me here to cool down, and then she got called away."

"Matt..." Caroline trailed off, taking a step closer. Matt took a step back. "Why'd you stick around if you're still scared of me?"

"Because I need to know more about Vicki, about you." Matt answered.

Caroline nodded in understanding, reassuringly. "I'll tell you anything you wanna know."

...

 **Witch House - Outside**

Bonnie, Liam and Jeremy walked outside.

"All right, well, there has to be something in the grimoire to help us translate that chant." Jeremy told them.

"It was just a warning." Bonnie told them.

Liam chuckled without humor. "What kind of warning?"

"It's not important." Bonnie told them.

"Uh, look, it is important to me, okay?" Liam asked.

"It's a lot of power to have access to." Bonnie told them. "They're just telling me to be careful with it."

"Well, exactly how much power can you draw from a hundred dead witches?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie closed her eyes, concentrating.

The leaves raised from the ground, flying around them magically, the sky turning black, thunder crackling as the magical wind whipped everything around.

Liam laughed in surprise, looking around the wind blew through Bonnie's hair.

Bonnie opened her eyes, the weather going back to the sunny, windless day.

Bonnie smiled. "The answer to your question is... a lot."

...

 **Isobel's House - Outside**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth walked toward the house.

"Think this is the house?" Elizabeth asked.

"Better be." Damon told them. "It's the nicest foreclosure in town."

"Swear to God, if she's not here..." Stefan trailed off.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Isabella told him.

They walked toward the house.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

They walked inside.

The place seemed empty of anything but a piano in an adjoining room.

Stefan and Isabella walked upstairs, splitting up to check.

Damon and Elizabeth split up to check the downstairs.

No one was there.

Damon saw Isobel's luggage.

They all met back in the foyer.

"This is Isobel's stuff." Damon told them.

"Then it's definitely the right place." Isabella told them.

"Where are they?" Stefan asked.

"We don't know, Stefan." Elizabeth told him.

They walked out, leaving.

...

 **Grove Hill, Virginia**

 **Grove Hill Cemetery**

Isobel's car drove inside the cemetery, stopping.

Isobel's minion, Drew, got out of the driver's seat, opening the passenger seat's door.

Isobel got out of the car.

Cherie opened the back door.

Isobel called back. "Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me."

Emma and Elena got out of the car, walking closer.

"So is that what happened?" Elena asked. "You were compelled to betray Katherine?"

"If I was, I couldn't tell you." Isobel told them.

Emma scoffed. "So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where we are now. Are you taking me to him?"

Isobel didn't answer, stopping by a grave.

"What is this?" Elena asked.

Isobel knelt in front of the grave, pushing the leaves that were lying on the headstone aside, revealing the engraving.

 **In loving memory of Isobel Flemming.**

 **Jan 18, 1978 - May 4, 2007**

Isobel stood, looking at Emma and Elena. "My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that police weren't going to find my body. They visit every weak, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here." She looked down sadly. "The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I chose to become a vampire." She looked up, turning to Emma and Elena. "The part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughters."

Emma and Elena looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Isobel shrugged. "And instead, you got to meet the other part..." She looked down guiltily. "The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." Her phone rang. She pulled it out, answering. "Yes?"

The warlock was on the other line, in Isobel's house, holding the moonstone, looking down at Katherine's unconscious body. "I have Katherine and the moonstone. Is the Doppelganger safe?"

"Yes." Isobel answered.

"Then let them go." The warlock told her.

"Let them go?" Isobel repeated in confusion.

Emma and Elena looked at her in surprised confusion.

"Klaus has everything he needs for now." The warlock told her. "Your part is finished. You do what he compelled you to do."

"I'm done?" Isobel asked.

"You're done." The warlock answered.

Isobel hung up with a look of relief.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

Isobel didn't answer, shaking her head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Emma... Elena..." She took a deep breath. "That I was such a disappointment to the both of you."

Emma and Elena didn't answer.

Isobel reached up to her daylight necklace, ripping it off, tossing it to the ground, holding her arms raised at he sides, burning in the sunlight. She stated to scream as she bursted into flames.

Emma and Elena backed away in shock.

Isobel continued to burn until she stopped screaming, falling to the ground, dying above her grave.

Emma and Elena gasped, breathing heavily in shock.

...

 **Night - Lockwood Mansion - Rosie's Room - Bathroom**

Rosie was in the shower, letting the water wash over her. Over her hair. Over her hands. Over her back. She turned toward the water numbly, looking at the blood on her hands as it started to wash away from under the water. She let a few more tears fall. She closed her eyes in absolute pain and guilt as the blood rinsed away. She turned off the water, getting a white towel, wrapping it around me. She stepped out of the shower, slowly walking toward the mirror, wiping the condensation away. She looked into her reflection, into her eyes, until she made her eyes start to glow gold. She let the glow fade, still in shock, guilty denial, still scared, but more numb and expressionless now than anything else.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Matt was sitting on the couch.

Caroline was standing in front of him, explaining everything. "So, after I hurt you in the woods, I made you forget, and I promised myself I would stay away from you, but I-I couldn't... 'cause I love you. I do. I love you, Matt, so much. God, I'm so sorry about what happened to Vicki. And I really wish you'd say something."

"I'm all alone." Matt told her.

"No, you're not." Caroline told her.

"My mom doesn't care and all of my friends are liars, and you're a..." Matt trailed off.

"I'm still me." Caroline told him. "It's just, I'm just a little bit..."

Caroline sat down next to him.

Matt stood, turning to face her. "Don't. No. This is too much. All of this is just too much. I don't want to know this."

"Tell me what I can do." Caroline told him. "Tell me what I can do. I... I want to help you."

"You can make me forget." Matt told her. "You've done it to me before."

"I don't-I don't think that that's..." Caroline trailed off.

"Please make me forget, Caroline." Matt told her. "I don't wanna look at you and see what I'm seeing right now."

"But maybe after-" Caroline started.

"Just make me forget, Caroline!" Matt told her.

Caroline started to cry. "Okay. Okay. Matt."

Caroline stood, putting a hand on either of his cheeks.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma and Elena were sitting together.

Emma was holding Isobel's daylight necklace.

Stefan walked in. "Is that Isobel's?"

Elena took a deep breath, nodding. "I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, but yet..."

"Neither did I." Emma told them.

Stefan shrugged. "She was your mother."

"Why did they let us go?" Emma asked.

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right?" Stefan asked.

Emma nodded. "Right."

"So he knows that neither of you are gonna turn yourselves into vampires." Stefan told them. "He knows that you and Elizabeth have us keeping you safe."

"He knows that their not gonna run." Elena added.

Elizabeth, Isabella and Damon walked in.

Elizabeth smiled.

Damon was holding a packet of paper.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions." Isabella told them. "'Cause we got played, all of us."

Elizabeth took the packet and pen from Damon.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"It's the new deed to Emma's house." Elizabeth answered.

"But... I'm reconsidering." Damon told them.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safehouse." Stefan told them. "You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, the only vampires invited in will be up to Emma and Emma alone."

Emma smiled.

"Although, I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon told her.

"As long as murderous vampires stay out, I'm happy." Emma told him, tilting her head. "And you really need to start trusting me."

Isabella smiled, shaking her head.

John gasped himself back to life, sitting up.

Emma and Elena stood.

Stefan, Isabella, Damon and Isabella turned to face him.

Damon rushed toward John, lifting him up by his collar.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do." John told them. "I'm sorry." He looked at Emma and Elena. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Damon, let him go." Elena told him. "We need to talk."

...

 **Bennett House - Living Room**

Liam was reading the grimoire, translating the chant in shock, denial and disbelief.

Bonnie walked in. "I told you not to worry about that."

"A warning?" Liam asked. "That's all you felt like telling us? This is some kind of warning, Bonnie." Bonnie walked closer, sitting next to him. "It says if you use too much of your powers at once, it'll kill you. How much would it take to kill an Original?"

"All of it." Bonnie answered.

Liam shook his head. "No. I'm not gonna let you do that."

"Liam, do you think I was born with these powers so I could float feathers and blow out candles?" Bonnie asked. "There's a reason I was called to do this."

"No one's called to get themselves killed." Liam told her. "Plus, Emma and Elizabeth are not gonna let you die for them."

"That's why you're not gonna tell them." Bonnie told her. "You're not gonna tell Rosie or Jeremy or Caroline or Evelyn because they would tell them. You're not gonna tell anyone."

"Do you even understand what you're saying right now?" Liam asked.

"It's not just for Emma and Elizabeth, Liam, it's for you" Bonnie told her. "It's for everyone. If I am the only one who can put an end to this, then it'll be my decision. No one else's. Mine."

Liam didn't answer, opening his mouth to argue, but no sound came out.

Bonnie stood, walking out, leaving.

Liam was in too much shock and denial to do much of anything.

...

 **Street**

Matt walked toward Sheriff's Car.

...

 **Sheriff's Car**

Liz was sitting in the driver's seat.

Matt sat in the passenger seat. "I did it. I drank that vervain stuff. I went over there, and I got her to tell me everything. Then I asked her to take it away."

"Thank you, Matt," Liz told him. "I know this isn't easy, but... I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you tell me everything she said."

"I feel like she died," Matt told her.

Liz started to cry. "Because she did."

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

John, Emma and Elena were talking.

"I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me." John told them. "Two of the most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends."

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena asked.

"Because I was there when she gave birth to the both of you." John answered. "I saw how heartbroken she as to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe... I believe her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go."

Emma and Elena didn't answer, looking at each other.

John stood, looking sad.

"You screw up everything, John." Emma told him. "Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent we have left, so maybe we can learn not to hate you."

John nodded. "Okay."

...

 **Library**

 **(Song:) Love's To Blame - Joel & Luke**

Emma was sitting on the couch, holding a glass of bourbon.

Damon walked in, pouring himself a drink. "I will be very, genuinely pissed at you if you really donlock me out."

Emma smirked, taking a drink, shrugging. "You've done worse."

"Yes, I have," Damon agreed. "I'm guessing that you and papa bear are not ever going to have the father daughter picnic, now are you?"

Damon took a drink.

Emma shook her head. "Not until he proves that he deserves it."

Damon chuckled, putting his glass down in front of him, looking at Emma.

Emma looked at him, sighing, putting her glass on the end table, standing in front of the fire place, looking into the flames.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

Emma turned to face him, sighing, shaking her head. "What isn't wrong? Everything is falling apart. Matt is a loose time bomb, Isobel just killed herself in front of me and Elena, John, Klaus, Katherine... I... Do you want me to go on?"

Damon stood in front of her, looking at her seriously, gingerly. "We will find a way to get you and Elizabeth through this alive. All right? I promise you that."

Emma nodded, looking down. "You know, when I was at the luncheon, I went to Tyler's room. Thinking that was what I needed to find closure." She looked at Damon. "But while I was there, I realized that this pit inside of me is because I've already moved on, when I shouldn't have. And while I was there, all I could think about... was you." Damon looked at her in surprise, smiling a small smile. "And after everything that's happened, after everything you've done, I should hate you, but... I can't, and I have no idea why. I'm done pretending that I hate you when I can't even convince that to myself."

"And there it is." Damon told her. "The truth comes out."

Damon wasn't teasing her. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for what he knew was going to happen.

Damon and Emma continued to look at each other. The tension between them got to be too much. Emma kissed Damon passionately. Damon pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, his hands on the small of her back. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss in front of the fireplace.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Parlor**

Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn were having a drink in the parlor.

"Hey, Bonnie's spell worked." Stefan told them. "She's locked and loaded."

"At least something went right today." Elizabeth told them. She looked at Evelyn. "How's Rosie?"

"Freaking out." Evelyn answered. "Can you blame her? Katherine's officially signed her werewolf death sentence. But I'm not gonna let it happen like that."

Elizabeth started to realize something. "Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back."

"Uh-huh." Evelyn agreed.

Elizabeth looked at Stefan. "And Isobel had no idea what you and Damon took Jeremy, Liam and Bonnie to do today."

"Uh-huh." Evelyn agreed.

"We're the only ones who know." Stefan told them.

Kaylin smiled. "That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon."

They smirked, each raising their glasses of Scotch, clinking them together, drinking.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Katherine woke up.

The warlock was casting a spell on Alaric sitting in a chair.

There were two vases. One was full of blood. The other was over on its side.

Katherine sat up.

Alaric opened his eyes, standing.

The warlock gave Alaric a tiny bow.

Katherine stood slowly.

Alaric turned around to face her.

"Alaric?" Katherine asked.

Alaric smiled.

Katherine rushed over to the door, opening it, trying to flee, but an invisible force prevented hr from leaving.

Alaric slowly walked toward her. "Zdravei, Katerina." Katherine turned to face him. "I have missed you."

Katherine realized who it really was, petrified. "Klaus."

Alaric/Klaus smiled.


	19. The Last Dance

**Day One**

 **Morning - Alaric's Loft**

Alaric/Klaus opened the closet, taking out two shirts.

Katherine was sitting nearby in a chair.

"Oh, who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Alaric/Klaus asked, showing the shirts to Katherine. "Okay, bad, or badder?"

"The dark colors suit you better." Katherine told him.

"Oh, thank you, honey." Alaric/Klaus told her. "Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatores' possession, correct?"

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah." Katherine told him. "You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House."

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is." Alaric/Klaus told her. "The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh, that guy is a buzzkill."

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." Katherine told him.

Alaric/Klaus nodded. "Right. Emma and Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel."

"I compelled a student to attack Rosie Lockwood until she triggered the curse." Katherine told him. "Being that Elizabeth, Evelyn and Isabella were at the luncheon..." Alaric/Klaus smirked. "I don't know if it worked or not."

"Then I probably should find out, shouldn't I?" Alaric/Klaus asked. "What else?"

Katherine shook her head. "That's it."

Alaric/Klaus walked closer, touching her face.

Katherine seemed afraid.

"Oh, so jumpy." Alaric/Klaus told her.

"Please, just... kill me." Katherine told him. "I've told you everything that I know."

Alaric/Klaus leaned forward against the chair. "You see, I believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything?" Katherine looked at him. Alaric/Klaus compelled her. "Tell me."

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Katherine told him.

"Bonnie the best friend?" Alaric/Klaus asked. Katherine nodded. "I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't, or didn't." Katherine told him. "I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop."

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." Alaric/Klaus told her.

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it." Katherine told him.

"And show you kindness?" Alaric/Klaus asked. "After what you made me lose and made me search for you and Elisaveta for over 500 years? Your death is going to be at least half that long." He took a single-blade pocketknife from his pocket, opening it, holding it toward Katherine, compelling her. "I want you to take this knife... and stab yourself." Katherine took the knife, stabbing herself in the thigh. "Now take it out." Katherine took the knife out. Her wound healed. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again. And if you get bored, switch legs."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked.

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious Doppelganger and Elisaveta." Alaric/Klaus answered. He kissed her on the forehead. "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again."

Alaric/Klaus walked out, leaving.

Katherine stabbed herself in the thigh, groaning in pain.

...

Emma and a lawyer were sitting at the table.

"Please sign here and here." The lawyer told her.

"Okay." Emma told her, taking the pen, signing the papers.

Bonnie and Elena were standing nearby, looking around.

"So, I their giving Emma a house?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Elena answered. "As sole owner, she's the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean."

"So that no one but who she invites in can come in." Bonnie told her.

"That's the idea," Elena told her.

Bonnie looked around. "Wouldn't want to clean it."

Elena laughed.

...

 **Outside - Porch**

Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella were waiting outside.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Isabella asked.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him." Stefan told them. "Elijah thought that would work, and he was an Original, so..."

"We just need to find him." Damon finished.

"Yeah." Stefan told them.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Isabella asked.

"Nope." Stefan answered. "Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you think he killed her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded. "Probably."

"It's not like she didn't have it coming." Isabella told them.

Emma opened the door for the lawyer. "Thank you, Mr. Henry." The lawyer walked away, leaving. Emma turned to walk back into the house. Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella started to follow, but they couldn't enter. Emma turned back, smiling. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"Mm-hmm." Elizabeth told her sarcastically.

Emma smiled. She looked at Stefan and Elizabeth. "Stefan, Elizabeth would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to." Stefan answered, walking inside. "Thank you."

Elizabeth walked inside. "Thanks."

Emma looked at Damon and Isabella.

"What are we, 12?" Isabella asked.

"The two of you are." Emma replied. She smiled. "Please, Isabella, come on in."

Isabella smirked, walking inside.

Damon watched her go with a what the hell look. He looked at Emma. "Em..."

"Damon, come in." Emma told him. Damon walked inside, stopping next to her. Emma turned to look at him. "See? Trust me."

Damon smiled sarcastically, walking further into the house.

Emma looked outside, smiling, closing the door.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Stefan, Elizabeth and Isabella looked at Damon, smiling smugly.

Damon noticed. "Shut up."

Bonnie, Emma and Elena walked in with their bags in hand, jackets on.

"Wait." Stefan told them. "Where are you going?"

"To school." Elena answered.

"Huh?" Isabella asked.

"No, no, no." Damon told them. "We didn't create a safe house for either of you to leave it."

"Yeah, guys." Stefan agreed. "Klaus is out there. We know that."

"Right." Emma agreed. "But where? No one knows. And Rosie needs my help. I can't leave her to deal with becoming a werewolf alone."

"Look, we really appreciate what you guys are doing." Elena told them. "And we'll be able to sleep at night knowing that we'll be safe, but we're not going to be prisoners."

"Your guys' way." Isabella told them, annoyed.

"Don't worry." Bonnie told them. "I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how."

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be." Emma told them. "Come on."

Bonnie, Emma and Elena walked out, leaving.

Damon looked at Stefan and Elizabeth, gesturing for them to follow.

"Wait, um, coming I actually know what Klaus looks like." Elizabeth told them, grabbing her jacket and bag, walking out of the house, leaving.

Stefan followed.

...

 **Forbes House - Foyer**

Liz opened the door for Matt. "Caroline and Liam left early for school."

"I know." Matt told her. "I came to see you. I don't know what to do. What to say, how to act around her."

"You can't let on that you know." Liz told him.

"She wants me to take her to the dance." Matt told her. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Take her to the dance." Liz answered.

"I'll never get away with it." Matt told her. "She knows me too well. She'll figure it out."

"Damn it, Matt, just do it." Liz told him. "She's my daughter. I just, I need some time."

"I know, but..." Matt trailed off.

"Look, if what Caroline told you is true, she's not the only one." Liz told him. "The Stefan, Isabella and Damon Salvatore, Elizabeth Pierce and Evelyn Zhu are vampires. The Gilbert family is in on it. My youngest, Liam, knows about it. Bonnie Bennett and Elizabeth Pierce are a witch. Tyler and Rosie Lockwood are God knows what."

"Werewolves." Matt answered.

"There's no one in this town I can trust." Liz told him. "I just need to take a beat and figure out what to do."

"That'll never fool Caroline." Matt told her.

"Yes, you will." Liz told him. "As far as she knows, you don't remember anything. Buy me some time. Please, Matt."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

History class was beginning.

The bell rang.

Elizabeth, Stefan, Elena, Emma and Bonnie were all sitting in the same horizontal row.

Elena took the poster for the '60s Decade Dance out of her bag, showing it to Elizabeth and Stefan.

Elizabeth shrugged.

Stefan shook his head.

Elena showed the poster to Emma and Bonnie on the other side of her.

Emma and Bonnie smiled, nodding.

Elena looked at Stefan smugly.

Stefan tilted his head. He looked at Elizabeth, a little exasperated.

Elizabeth smirked, shrugging.

Alaric/Klaus stood at the board, his back to the class, looking toward the door.

Rosie walked in, taking a seat in front of Emma.

"Nice of you to join us, Rosie." Alaric/Klaus told her.

Emma looked up at Rosie in concern. "Are you okay?"

Rosie didn't have a chance to answer.

"Hello, class." Alaric/Klaus told them.

Rosie looked at the others, whispering. "I'll tell you later."

They nodded, turning to Alaric/Klaus.

"What are we learning today?" Alaric/Klaus asked.

Dana, the cheerleader that had gotten Matt's attention, was sitting in the front row. "With the Decade Dance tonight, we've been covering the 60s all weak."

Alaric/Klaus nodded. "Right. The '60s." He looked lost in thought, turning to the board, writing The 60s. "The, uh..." He looked at Emma and Elizabeth, clearing his throat. "The 60s. I wish there was something good I could say about the 60s,but..." He turned to the class. "Actually, they kinda sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable." Rosie put a hand to her head. She was overwhelmed, looking toward a student across the room. The guy was secretly eating a Hersey's bar. "What else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the, uh... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the 70s, Ric." Elizabeth told him. Everyone looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I mean, Mr. Saltzman."

"Right." Alaric/Klaus told her. "It kind of mushes together up there. The 60s, the 70s. Thank you, Elizabeth."

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) Spotlight (Oh, Nostalgia) - Patrick Stump**

People were preparing for the dance.

Caroline was with Dana, seeing Matt in the distance. "Hey, Dana. Um, can you take care of these?"

"Sure," Dana answered.

"Okay, thank you," Caroline told her, giving Dana some posters, walking over to Matt. "Hey." Matt kissed her, pulling away. "What was that for?"

Matt shrugged. "Just practicing for tonight." They kissed again, pulling away. Caroline laughed. "So, I... found a suit, if you still want me to be JFK tonight."

"Perfect," Caroline told him.

They smiled.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Jeremy and Evelyn were standing at Jeremy's locker, talking.

Jeremy was going through his locker.

"Hey, I gotta go talk to Bonnie and Liam about the spell, but I'll talk to you later, all right?" Evelyn asked.

Jeremy nodded, smiling a small smile. "All right?"

Jeremy and Evelyn shared a sweet kiss, pulling away.

Evelyn managed a small smile, walking away, leaving.

Jeremy put a few books into his locker, pulling out a few more.

Elizabeth walked closer, leaning against the locker next over, looking in the direction where Evelyn had gone. "Finally, you two are done with pretenses and got together."

Jeremy looked at her sarcastically.

Elizabeth looked at Jeremy. "Shut up." Jeremy smirked. "How're things at the house?"

"John's always asking about where the hell you went now that Jenna's not staying at the house for right now." Jeremy told her.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Tell him I don't want to be anywhere near the guy that's tried to have my friends killed repeatedly."

"Yeah, but with you Emma and Elena staying at the boarding house and Jenna staying on campus, I'm staying alone in the house with John." Jeremy told her.

"Are you okay at the house alone with John?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's not ideal, but I can manage it." Jeremy told her. "If I had anywhere else to go, I would, because he's also the guy that had killed Anna, my ex-girlfriend/new girlfriend sister."

"Well, Evelyn has extra rooms in his house." Elizabeth told him. "You can always ask her if you can stay there until John leaves."

"And stay in her house that also happens to be Anna and the tomb vampires' old house?" Jeremy asked, closing his locker. "Yeah, thanks, but no thanks."

Elizabeth looked down. "Yeah, once you say it like that..."

Jeremy smiled a small smile, chuckling. "I'll be fine. Promise."

"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" Elizabeth asked.

Jeremy shook his head. "No. It looks like she's staying on campus for a little while longer. She's still pissed at everybody for keeping secrets from her."

"Well, maybe she'll come around." Elizabeth told him. "I mean, you were pissed when we found out, but we came around, right?"

Jeremy and Elizabeth smiled, walking along.

...

 **Cafeteria**

Bonnie Evelyn and Liam were sitting at a table.

"Did you tell Rosie, Emma and Elizabeth what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell?" Liam asked.

"No, and you're not, either you already told Evelyn." Bonnie told her. "And you're not gonna tell Caroline, or Jeremy, because they'll tell them."

"Well, they've gotta know you can't do it." Evelyn told her.

"You don't know I can't." Bonnie told her. "Have a little faith in me."

"That's not fair." Liam told her. "And neither is not letting me or Evelyn tell our best friends, My sister, and Evelyn's boyfriend. You can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches, and not tell them what'll happen. It'll kill you."

Bonnie looked around. "Shh!" She looked at Evelyn and Liam. "We don't know that for certain. You promised to keep my secret, and I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this, and if you tell anyone, I swear..."

"What?" Evelyn asked. "What are you gonna do?"

Bonnie didn't get the chance to answer.

Elena walked closer. "Hey, Liam. Where's Caroline?"

Liam didn't look away from Bonnie. "Last I checked, talking with Matt." Bonnie gave him a look. Liam looked at Elena. "She says hi." She stood, putting his bag over his shoulder. "Look, I'm-I'm late for class."

Liam walked away, leaving.

Elena sat down next to Bonnie. "What's going on?"

"I told him they changed some of his ideas for the dance tonight and he got upset." Bonnie told her.

Elena nodded. "Oh."

Emma, Elizabeth and Rosie walked closer, sitting next to them.

Emma looked at Rosie. "Now, you gotta tell us what's going on."

Rosie took a deep breath, nodding, still overwhelmed beyond words. "Katherine locked me in a room with a compelled Tiki to make me kill her. Evelyn promised to help me, and I believe her, but I am freaking the hell out."

"When Evelyn makes a promise, she keeps it." Elena told her sadly. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." Rosie answered. "I am so far from being okay."

"I'm so sorry, Rosie." Evelyn told her. "I know you never wanted to turn. You never wanted any of this."

"Evelyn you said none of you are gonna let Klaus kill me." Rosie told them.

"No, he won't." Bonnie told her. "She's right. We're not gonna let that happen."

"How are you gonna stop him?" Rosie asked.

"I know how I can stop him, Rosie." Bonnie told her. "And I'll do it, whatever it takes." She looked over the five of them. "But I'm not gonna let any of you die. I promise you."

Dana walked closer. "Hey, Elizabeth, there you are. Okay, this is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me if you're going to the dance tonight. And he's wondering if you have a boyfriend yet." Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak. Dana cut her off. "You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus."

 **(Song Ends)**

They looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Elena told her. "What did you just say?"

"His name's Klaus." Dana answered. "I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot."

Bonnie looked around. "Where is he? Is he here?"

Dana looked confused. "I don't know."

"She's been compelled." Evelyn told them.

Dana looked at Elizabeth. "But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dace. How cute is that?"

The girls didn't answer, looking at each other.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Stefan, Elena, Emma, Damon, Isabella, Elizabeth, Bonnie, Rosie and Evelyn were talking.

"So, we go to the dance, and we find him." Damon told them.

"Really?" Evelyn asked. "How are you going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like."

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Isabella told them.

"He's not." Elizabeth told them.

"He could be anywhere at any time." Evelyn told them. "He compelled somebody at school." She looked at Elizabeth, Emma and Bonnie. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

Alaric/Klaus walked in.

"There you are." Elena told him.

"Sorry." Alaric/Klaus told them.

"Hey, I need you to put me and Isabella down as a chaperone at the dance tonight." Damon told him. "Klaus made his first move."

Alaric/Klaus pretended to be surprised.

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm?" Emma asked. "What's your plan of attack?"

"Me." Bonnie answered. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy." Alaric/Klaus told them. "I mean, he's the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point." Stefan told them.

"And Stefan has a point about Ric having a point." Damon told them. "I mean, what if he..."

Damon rushed toward Bonnie.

Bonnie held her hand toward Damon, using magic to throw him across the room, making him fall to the floor.

Rosie watched as Damon was being thrown across the room and as he fell to the floor, looking at the others, shrugging. "Well, I was impressed."

Elizabeth looked at Rosie. "But what about wolf girl over there?"

"I'm not going to let Klaus use Rosie." Bonnie told them. "It doesn't matter if he's an Original." She walked closer to Elizabeth, Emma and Rosie. "I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, guys. I know I can."

Elizabeth, Emma and Rosie were reassured.

Alaric/Klaus was assessing everything that he had learned.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Katherine was still sitting in the chair. Her legs were bloodstained. She still had the knife in her hand.

The warlock was standing nearby.

Alaric/Klaus was pacing, looking at Katherine. "Ah, you're right. The wolf triggered her curse, and this witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill."

"That's terrific about Rosie , terrible about Bonnie." Katherine told him sarcastically.

Alaric/Klaus looked at the warlock. "We're gonna have to kill the witch, Maddox." He opened a drawer. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" He looked at the shirts, seeing that there was something under, opening the hidden compartment, revealing lots of weapons to kill vampires. "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics?" He looked at Katherine. "Who is this guy, again?"

"He's the local vampire hunter." Katherine answered.

Alaric/Klaus nodded in understanding. "Ah. Well, that explains the clothing."

Maddox held a glass of bourbon toward Alaric/Klaus. "All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon."

Alaric/Klaus took the glass. "I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch."

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away." Maddox told him. "I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it."

"In this body?" Alaric/Klaus asked skeptically. "I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean."

Katherine looked at them curiously.

"No witch could handle channeling that much power." Maddox told him. "It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it."

"You mean like provoking her to death?" Alaric/Klaus asked.

Maddox nodded. "Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will."

"How?" Alaric/Klaus asked. "He's human."

"I can help in that department." Maddox told him. "I can do a spell to protect you."

Alaric/Klaus looked at Katherine.

Katherine looked down.

...

 **Night - Forbes House - Foyer**

Caroline and Liam were all dressed up for the Decade Dance.

Liz walked in.

"There you are." Caroline told her. "You almost missed us. How do we look?"

Liz looked at Caroline. "Jackie O?" She looked at Liam. "Just what you would've worn back then?"

Liam smiled a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, extremely distracted. "Duh."

Caroline laughed.

"You both look good." Liz told them tightly.

"Thanks." Liam told her. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, just some work stress." Liz told them.

"Well, you work too much." Liam told her.

Caroline looked at Liam. "Are you okay?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah. I'm just supposed to meet up with Jeremy at the dance, so..."

Liam walked toward the door.

Matt was standing outside, visible through the window in the door, knocking.

Liam opened the door.

Matt walked in, dressed up.

Caroline walked closer, laughing, looking at Matt. "Mr. President."

"Hey." Matt told them.

"Hi." Caroline told him, trying to kiss Matt.

Matt stepped back, looking at Liz. "Sheriff."

Caroline laughed. "Sorry."

"Have fun." Liz told them.

"We will." Liam told her, walking out, leaving.

Caroline walked out, leaving.

Liz and Matt exchanged a look.

Matt walked out, leaving.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Isabella's Room**

Emma, Evelyn, Elena, Isabella, Elizabeth , Bonnie and Rosie were going through boxes of clothes.

Emma looked at Evelyn and Isabella. "Who knew you were such a pack rat?"

"I like keeping memories and clothes from the past decades." Evelyn told them. "Be lucky I do, or you guys wouldn't have dresses for tonight." They pulled out clothes from the boxes, all 1960's style. "FYI, I still have clothes from the '20s."

They smiled, chuckling, continuing to go through the clothes, picking out their outfits.

Elena seemed sad.

"Hey." Evelyn told her. "What's wrong?"

"All this time spent worrying about Klaus." Elena told them. "I think I convinced myself that he's not real. But he is."

"And tonight, I will put an end to him." Bonnie told them.

Rosie sighed, looking down. She looked at them. "I wanna thank you guys." The other girls looked at her. "For getting me through this. The transition into a werewolf, Tyler leaving, the supernatural... everything. And I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"You can say that again when the night's over." Emma told her.

The girls looked at each other, smiling.

Stefan and Damon were standing in the doorway.

"Any time tonight." Damon told them.

The girls looked at the boys, smiling.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Gym - 1960's Decade Dance**

 **(Song:) Hush - Kula Shaker**

Everyone was dancing, talking and having a good time.

Alaric/Klaus arrived, dancing his way through the crowd, heading over to Dana and her date.

"Nice outfit, Mr. Saltzman." Dana told him. "Totally far out."

"Thank you, Dana." Alaric/Klaus told her. "Thank you. Now who is your date?"

"It's Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period." The boy answered.

"Chad, of course." Alaric/Klaus told him. "How would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?"

Chad smiled, looking eager to help out.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Bonnie and Liam were outside.

"I seriously almost broke under the pressure of Caroline's laughing, good mood as she and our mom both asked if I was okay." Liam told her. "How can you actually expect me and Evelyn to keep this huge secrets from everyone that we love and care about?"

"Liam, you can't tell them." Bonnie told him.

"Well, I have to do something." Liam told her. "I just... I can't just let you get yourself killed."

"Just because a bunch of dead witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die." Bonnie told her.

"So you're saying there's a 50-50 shot you won't?" Liam asked.

"Hey." Bonnie told her. "Listen. I... I can't explain it. But I can feel them. I'm empowered, Liam. I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough." She wrapped her arms around Liam reassuringly. Liam hesitantly returned the embrace, still scared for his friend and worried about everything. Jeremy approached them from behind Bonnie. Liam saw him. Damon, Emma and Rosie approached them from behind Liam. Bonnie saw them. Bonnie and Liam pulled away. "Hey, guys."

"Evening." Damon told them.

Emma and Rosie smiled.

Jeremy stood beside Liam. "You okay?"

Liam looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded reassuringly.

Liam looked at Jeremy. "Yeah."

Stefan, Elena, Isabella, Evelyn and Elizabeth joined them.

"Hey, guys." Elena told them. "Oh, you look nice."

"You, too." Rosie told them.

Stefan looked over all of them. "You guys ready to do this?"

...

 **Inside - Gym - 1960's Decade Dance**

Elizabeth, Evelyn, Jeremy, Bonnie, Rosie, Stefan, Elena, Emma, Damon and Isabella walked in, seeing Caroline and Matt standing nearby, dancing.

Caroline and Matt smiled, waving.

Matt was trying to make it convincing.

Everybody was dancing.

Dana was on the stage. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a a special shout-out tonight." The group stopped in front of the stage. "This is from Klaus."

 **(Song:) Dedicated to the One I Love - The Mamas & The Papas**

The group was in shock, everyone realizing who was there at the dance, but not knowing who or how.

Alaric/Klaus was in the crowd, seeming happy, smiling.

...

The song was still playing.

The group still stood together.

"That was a lame, cheap shot." Damon told them. "He's just trying to bait us."

"I know everyone here." Rosie told them.

"Maybe he's not here." Stefan told them. "Just wants us to believe he is."

"It's a party, people." Isabella told them. "Blend. Let him come to us."

"Good idea." Evelyn told them, taking Jeremy's arm.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy told her.

Evelyn pulled him to the dance floor for a distraction, smiling sweetly. "Too bad."

Jeremy smiled, starting to dance with Evelyn.

Alaric/Klaus was looking at the rest of the group, Elizabeth, Bonnie, Rosie, Stefan, Elena, Emma, Damon and Isabella, assessing them, his gaze landing on Elizabeth.

Damon noticed him. "There's Ric. I'll be back."

Damon walked toward Alaric/Klaus.

Rosie started to walk away.

Emma grabbed her arm to stop her. "Uh-uh. If Klaus really is here, you're sticking with one of us."

Rosie smiled a small smile. "At least I know I got my best friend back."

Rosie and Emma walked away.

Elizabeth looked at Isabella. "Yeah, so, maybe convincing you to come wasn't the best idea in the world."

"Gee, you think?" Isabella asked sarcastically.

Bonnie smiled.

"Either way, let's go blend." Elizabeth told them.

Isabella smirked, rolling her eyes.

Bonnie, Isabella and Elizabeth walked away.

Stefan and Elena headed separate ways.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon joined Alaric/Klaus.

"Special dedication, huh?" Alaric/Klaus asked. "This guy's a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed." Damon told him.

Alaric/Klaus looked only a little disappointed, looking at Damon. "No?"

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon told him, walking away.

Alaric/Klaus watched him go.

...

 **Elsewhere**

 **(Song:) Last Kiss - Trent Dabbs**

Emma and Rosie were watching Sally, Elizabeth and Liam dancing, smiling. They looked toward where Stefan and Elena were dancing, smiling. They looked toward where Caroline and Matt were dancing, smiling. They looked toward where Isabella was dancing with a random boy lively, laughing. They looked toward where Jeremy and Evelyn were dancing smiling, noticing how distracted Evelyn was, letting the smiles fade.

Emma looked at Rosie in confusion. "Have you noticed anything weird with Evelyn or Liam lately?"

"What could ever be wrong with Liam?" Rosie asked. "He's always there for everyone. He's completely human in a gang of five vampires, one of whom being his sister, one witch, whom is one of his best friends, two werewolves, one of whom is one of her best friend, a Doppelganger, a Wraith, both of whom are two of her best friends, two other complete humans, two humans who have supernatural death cheating rings, one of whom is Evelyn's boyfriend, the other his teacher. Obviously, he's gonna have some problems."

Emma nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, okay. I see your point."

Damon approached them from behind Emma .

Rosie noticed him, looking at Damon apprehensively. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

Rosie walked away, leaving.

Emma watched her go in confusion.

Damon took her hand from behind, spinning Emma in a twirl to face him, starting to dance her, surprising her. "Rosie still doesn't like me very much."

"Just give her some time." Emma told him. "She's been through a lot, and you're not exactly helping with that."

"What about you?" Damon asked. "How you doing?"

"Um, freaking out a bit." Emma answered. "You?"

Damon shrugged. "Cool as a cucumber. Come on, remember the last Decade Dance? The vampires were all 'arghh!' And you were all 'ah!'"

Emma smiled. "Right. And you won."

Damon nodded. "Yes! _We_ did."

Damon spun Emma around, pulling her into his chest.

Emma smiled. "You're good at this."

"I've got moves you've never soon." Damon told her.

Emma laughed.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Caroline pulled Matt onto the dance floor. "Dance with me."

"I'm a really bad dancer." Matt told her.

Caroline laughed, taking his arm. "I know better than that." They started to dance together. Matt looked at her for a long moment. Caroline smiled. "What?"

"You look really pretty tonight." Matt told her.

Stefan joined them. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, man." Matt told him. "What's up?"

"Hey." Stefan told him. "Do you mind if I steal your date for a moment?"

"No, not at all." Matt answered. He looked at Caroline. "I'll get us something to drink."

"Thanks." Stefan told him.

Matt walked away.

Stefan and Caroline started to dance.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus is here" Stefan answered.

"What?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Stefan answered.

"Where?" Caroline asked.

"We have no idea." Stefan told her. "But keep your eye out for anything that might be weird, okay?"

Caroline nodded.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie was standing alone.

Damon approached her. "May I?"

Damon and Bonnie started to dance.

"You heard Liam and me talking, didn't you?" Bonnie asked.

"Is it true?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Bonnie answered.

Damon spun Bonnie around, pulling her close to him, with her back to his chest. "The part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving? Is that true?"

"He was upset." Bonnie told him. "I didn't want to worry."

"So you lay it out on the line for Emma and Elizabeth, no matter what?" Damon asked.

Bonnie spun around, turning to face him, correcting him. "Emma, Elizabeth and Rosie. But, yes. No matter what."

"Good." Damon told her.

"You can't tell them." Bonnie told him.

"Your secret's safe with me." Damon told her. "But, I mean... with all that power..." He spun Bonnie closer to him, with her facing Damon this time. "Is there no way to increase your odds?"

"Careful, Damon." Bonnie told him. "I might start to think you actually care."

"We wouldn't want that." Damon told her.

Bonnie spun away, her hand still in his, facing him, smirking.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Jeremy and Evelyn were still dancing. Jeremy had his hands on her waist. Evelyn had her arms around his neck. They saw Damon and Bonnie dancing.

"What are they up to?" Jeremy asked.

Evelyn looked away. "Who knows?"

"Is there something going on, Eve?" Jeremy asked. "You okay? Evelyn?"

"Fine." Evelyn told him, starting to pull away. "I'm fine. I just need a drink."

Evelyn walked away, unable to lie to Jeremy anymore, toward the drink table, overwhelmed.

Damon saw her.

Evelyn reached the drink table.

Damon appeared behind her, catching her arm, spinning Evelyn to face him. "Dance with me, Evelyn. Tell me what's on your mind."

"You already know." Evelyn told him. "I saw you dancing with Bonnie."

They started to dance to make sure people didn't think anyone was up.

"You can't tell anyone." Damon told her.

"She's said that." Evelyn told him. "A hundred times."

Damon spun Evelyn around, pulling her close to him, with her back to his chest, speaking into her ear as if that would make her listen. "Then listen to her."

Evelyn shook her head. "You're both telling me to lie to everyone we all care about." She looked at Damon over her shoulder. "Does that sound right to you?"

"What sounds right to me is that Rosie, Emma and Elizabeth live and Klaus dies." Damon told her.

Evelyn spun away from him, turning to face him. "And to do so, Bonnie has to die." She backed away, no longer dancing with him. "Not that you care."

Evelyn walked away, out of the gym, leaving.

Jeremy joined Damon, watching her go in confusion. "Everything all right?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah. She's just worried about Emma, Elizabeth and Rosie."

Damon walked away, leaving.

Jeremy didn't look convinced.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Hallway**

Evelyn pushed the door open, walking out into the hallway.

Jeremy followed. "Evelyn. What are you doing? Elizabeth thinks we should stick together. Evelyn... are you okay?"

Evelyn turned to face him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can't... Liam and I promised Bonnie."

"What is it?" Jeremy asked. "Hey, you got something on your mind. Just tell me. Evelyn."

Evelyn sighed shakily. "If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's going to kill her."

Jeremy looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"But she doesn't want Rosie, Emma and Elizabeth to know, 'cause if they know, they're gonna try to stop her, and it's them that could turn up dead, so..." Evelyn trailed off. "What am I supposed to do?"

Jeremy didn't know how to answer.

...

 **Gym - 1960's Decade Dance**

 **(Song:) I Think We're Alone Now - The Birthday Massacre**

Everyone was dancing and having fun.

Damon was dancing with two girls.

Bonnie was watching, smiling.

Jeremy and Rosie were talking alone in the distance.

Rosie raised her eyebrows, walking toward where Isabella and Elizabeth was standing, talking to them alone.

Isabella and Elizabeth looked very seriously, walking toward where Stefan was standing, talking to him alone.

Damon saw the whole thing, confused and suspicious.

Rosie, Emma and Elizabeth joined Bonnie.

"We need to talk to you." Elizabeth told her.

Damon looked at them.

Bonnie looked at Damon.

Rosie, Emma, Elizabeth and Bonnie walked out, leaving.

Damon watched them go.

Stefan and Isabella joined Damon.

"Come here, come here, come here." Isabella told him. "Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission."

"Oh, great." Damon told her sarcastically. "Evelyn told Jeremy, Jeremy told Rosie, Rosie told Elizabeth and Isabella, Isabella told Stefan, and of course you told Emma and Elizabeth. Like a freaking game of telephone."

"Yeah, that exactly what happened." Stefan answered. "You promised them no more secrets."

Damon raised his arms in a shrug. "I changed my mind."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Emma, Elizabeth, Rosie and Bonnie stood outside together, talking.

"How could you not tell us?" Elizabeth asked.

"'Cause I knew how you all would react." Bonnie answered.

"No." Rosie told her. "No way. It's not an option."

"It's our only option." Bonnie told them.

"Then we'll find a way, okay?" Emma asked. "Bonnie, you're not dying to save our lives."

"I have the power to save you." Bonnie told them. "If I don't use it, and something happens, that would kill me more."

"We can't let you." Elizabeth told her.

"Just answer one question." Bonnie told them. "If the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" Emma, Elizabeth and Rosie didn't answer, but that was answer enough. "So all three of you know why I have to."

Rosie shook her head. "No. No!"

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

 **(Song:) I Wanna Be (Your Everything) - The Manhattans**

Jeremy, Liam and Evelyn were walking in the hallway.

Liam stopped in shock,. "So, I wasn't the one to blab?"

Evelyn stopped. She didn't mean to have a tear escape, but it did. She didn't bother to wipe it away. "Yeah. How am I supposed to choose which best friend of mine is supposed to die?"

"Hey, none of them are gonna gonna die." Jeremy told them. "Emma, Elizabeth, Rosie , and Bonnie are not gonna die."

"You don't know that." Liam told him.

Jeremy shook his head sadly in agreement. "No, I don't." Chad and a group of guys walked toward them. "What's going on, guys?"

"You guys okay?" Chad asked. "You three don't look so good."

The group of guys started to circle around them, surrounding them.

"Dude." Jeremy told him.

"Seriously?" Evelyn asked in annoyance.

"Wrong day, wrong people." Liam told them.

Chad and three other guys started to beat Jeremy down.

Evelyn and Liam stepped forward.

Two guys each held Evelyn and Liam back so they couldn't help Jeremy.

"Chad, stop!" Evelyn told him.

Liam struggled angrily. "Leave him-" He looked at the guys holding him back. "Let me go!"

The four guys pulled Evelyn and Liam away from Jeremy and the three guys attacking him.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella ran closer from in front of them.

"Hey, idiots!" Isabella told them.

Chad shot a stake at Isabella.

Isabella caught the stake before it impaled her chest. "Let me guess. Klaus says hi?"

The two guys standing next to Chad had weapons.

The four restraining Evelyn and Liam continued to pull them away.

Isabella pulled one of them off of Liam, throwing him against the lockers, making him fall unconscious to the floor. She punched the other one restraining Liam in the face, making him fall unconscious.

Stefan pulled the two restraining Evelyn away, holding them back.

Damon had one of the boys that had been beating Jeremy pinned to the lockers.

Isabella threw the one she was restraining to the wall against the lockers on the other side of the hall, making him fall unconscious to the floor.

Evelyn ran to Jeremy's side, kneeling on one side of him.

Liam knelt on the other side of him.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Emma, Elena, Rosie and Bonnie were still standing together.

Alaric/Klaus ran toward them. "Emma, Elizabeth."

"What is it?" Elena asked.

Alaric/Klaus took a deep breath. "He has Jeremy and Liam."

The girls spoke together worriedly. "What?"

"Klaus has Jeremy and Liam." Alaric/Klaus told them, running toward a door, opening the door for them.

Emma, Elizabeth, Rosie and Bonnie ran inside.

Alaric/Klaus looked around, smirking, walking inside, closing the door.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Alaric/Klaus led Rosie, Elizabeth, Bonnie and Emma inside through the hallway.

"Where are you taking us?" Emma asked.

They rounded a corner.

"Just a little further." Alaric/Klaus told them.

Rosie seemed to sense something wrong, looking behind them, but continuing to walk, confused and suspicious. "Something's not right."

Bonnie looked at Alaric/Klaus. "Where are Jeremy and Liam?"

Alaric/Klaus stopped walking in front of them, making them stop walking, laughing. "I just had to get away from that dance. 60's, ugh." He turned to face them. "Not my decade." He chuckled. "I mean, who made that call, anyways? I'd much prefer the 20's. The style the parties." Rosie, Emma, Bonnie and Elizabeth exchanged a confused look at the way he was acting. "The jazz."

Elizabeth looked at Alaric/Klaus, sighing. "Alaric... are you on vervain?"

Alaric/Klaus stepped closer. "Now why would you ask me that question, Elisaveta?"

The girls took a step back.

"He's being compelled." Emma told them.

"Nope." Alaric/Klaus answered. "Try again, Emma."

Bonnie stood in front of Rosie, Emma and Elizabeth protectively. "What's going on?"

Alaric/Klaus sighed. "Okay, I'll give you a hint." He stepped closer. "I am not Alaric."

The girls frowned in confusion.

Alaric/Klaus tilted his head toward them, waiting for them to get it.

Elizabeth realized, taking a deep breath of shock. "Klaus."

Alaric/Klaus smiled. "Surprise!"

Rosie shook her head in denial. "No. No."

"It's not possible." Emma told them.

Alaric/Klaus looked at Rosie, Emma and Elizabeth. "Relax, guys. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hitlist tonight." He looked at Bonnie. "But you are." He stepped closer. Bonnie used magic to throw him back through the hallway, making him hit the lockers at the end of the hall, making him fall to the floor and hit his head. Alaric/Klaus started to laugh, standing. "Now, did I mention that I know a witch?" His voice turned dangerous. "You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He stepped closer. Bonnie used magic to throw him into the trophy case at the end of the hall, making the glass shatter, knocking over trophies and making him fall to the floor. Alaric/Klaus sat up, kneeling to the floor, laughing. "By all means... fire away." He stood. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one." He breathed heavily, tilting his head, looking levelly at the four girls. "Maybe Jeremy."

"Go." Bonnie them urgently. "Run. Run!"

Rosie, Emma, Bonnie and Elizabeth ran out this hall, into the next.

Elizabeth used magic to close the doors separating the two hallways.

They nearly ran into Sally, gasping, coming to a stop.

Sally looked at them in worried confusion. "What's happening?"

"Sally." Bonnie told her in relief. She looked at Rosie and Emma. "Go get help. Now."

"Okay." Rosie told them.

Rosie and Emma ran away, leaving.

Sally looked at Bonnie and Elizabeth. "What's happening?"

"I know I told you about Klaus." Bonnie told her.

Sally nodded in confusion. "Yeah."

"He's in Mr. Saltzman's body." Elizabeth told her. "He's possessing him or something."

"You said that you got all the magic from the witch house." Lindsey told her.

"But he's got some kind of protection spell on him." Bonnie told her. "I'm trying to break it, but if I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power. He's trying to kill me."

"No." Sally and Elizabeth told her. "You're not dying tonight, no way."

"But I can't let Klaus win." Bonnie told her. "I don't know what to do, Lizzie, Sally."

Elizabeth seemed to be getting an idea. "I do."

Bonnie looked at her in confusion. "You're not going to Klaus. Lizzie... he'll take you away. Just tell me what you know, but let me handle it."

Elizabeth looked troubled and torn.

Sally looked between them interested.

...

 **Gym - 1960's Decade Dance**

 **(Song:) Dream Lover - The Dollyrots**

Rosie and Emma were looking around the gym, looking for help.

Caroline and Matt were dancing, noticing them.

"Hey!" Caroline told them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Um, yeah." Emma told them. "We're just... we're looking for our other friends."

Evelyn, Stefan, Damon and Isabella walked in from the other side of the gym.

Rosie and Emma noticed them.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, okay?" Emma asked.

Rosie and Emma walked toward the others quickly.

Matt looked at Caroline. "What was that about?"

Caroline shook her head, concerned. "I don't know."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Hallway**

Bonnie was alone, pushing open a set of double doors, walking down the hall determinedly.

...

 **Cafeteria**

Alaric/Klaus was sitting in a chair, a knife in his hand.

Bonnie walked in.

Alaric/Klaus fiddled with his knife. "What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Bonnie used magic to break the hand that he was using to hold the knife, making him drop the knife to the floor. Alaric/Klaus groaned in pain, grabbing his hand, twisting it back into place. "The hard way. Got it." He stood. Bonnie used magic to break his shoulder, making him groan in pain. "What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?"

"It's what Alaric would want." Bonnie told him. "And he'd want you to suffer first."

Bonnie's nose started to bleed.

"Look at you." Alaric/Klaus told her smugly. Bonnie wiped the blood away. "Is that all you got?"

Bonnie glared. "Let's find out."

...

 **Hallway**

Elizabeth and Sally were leaning against the wall in the hall, eyes closed, holding their hands together in front of them, chanting. "Scuto circumdabit te eius praesidium. Tuta est in locum suum. Nam si indignata fuerit in pugna illa resurrect."

...

 **Cafeteria**

Alaric/Klaus stood.

Bonnie used magic to break his leg, making him groan in pain and fall to his knees.

The lights flickered.

Wind started to blow throughout the room, lifting all of the papers and posters from the floor, blowing them around the room.

Bonnie's nose continued to bleed. She used magic to break her foot, making him fall.

...

 **Hallway**

Elizabeth and Sally were leaning against the wall in the hall, eyes closed, holding their hands together in front of them, chanting. Their noses beginning to bleed. "Invoco te Aradia Deae tutela et sanitatem tuendam eam servet incolumem."

Wind started to blow through the hallway, whipping around her hair and all of the papers around.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella , Evelyn, Emma and Elena were running through the hallway.

...

 **Cafeteria**

Wind was still blowing.

Bonnie saw them, using magic to push the doors closed, magically locking them.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena told her.

Alaric/Klaus was crawling on the floor.

Magic continued to destroy the cafeteria, making lights shatter and burst.

Rosie tried to open the doors to no avail. "Don't! Bonnie!"

Everyone continued to hit at the door.

Evelyn tried to use all of his strength to force the doors open, but the magic withheld.

Bonnie looked at them sadly, looking at Alaric/Klaus. Her nose was bleeding profusely.

...

 **Hallway**

Wind was still blowing.

Elizabeth and Sally were leaning against the wall in the hall, eyes closed, holding their hands together in front of them, chanting. Her nose was bleeding profusely. "Scuto circumdabit te eius praesidium. Tuta est in locum suum. Nam si indignata fuerit in pugna illa resurrect."

Jeremy and Liam ran toward Sally and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth ?" Liam asked. "Sally, what's happening?"

Sally and Elizabeth didn't answer, continuing on with the spell. "Invoco te Aradia Deae tutela et sanitatem tuendam eam servet incolumem."

Elizabeth and Sally's nosebleed got worse.

...

 **Cafeteria**

Wind was still blowing.

Bonnie used magic to break Alaric/Klaus' arm, making him scream.

A light above them sparked, blowing into tiny pieces.

The papers and flyers and posters soared above and around them.

The lights exploded, leaving sparks to rain down around them.

 **Hallway**

A light above sparked, blowing into tiny pieces.

The papers and flyers and posters soared above and around them.

The lights exploded, leaving sparks to rain down around them.

Elizabeth and Sally were leaning against the wall in the hall, eyes closed, holding their hands together in front of them, chanting. Their noses bleeding even more profusely, even more worse. "Scuto circumdabit te eius praesidium. Tuta est in locum suum. Nam si indignata fuerit in pugna illa resurrect." Liam and Jeremy watched them worriedly. "Invoco te Aradia Deae tutela et sanitatem tuendam eam servet incolumem."

...

 **Cafeteria**

Bonnie turned to her friends as they continued to hit on the door, her nose bleeding even more profusely, even more worse, smiling a small, weak, sad smile.

The sparks, the wind, and the papers died down into nothing.

Bonnie convulsed, falling to the floor.

...

 **Hallway**

The sparks, the wind, and the papers died down into nothing.

Lindsey and Elizabeth fell unconscious.

Jeremy and Liam caught them in their arms before they fell to the floor.

Jeremy held Elizabeth worriedly. "Elizabeth? Lizzie, wake up!"

...

 **Cafeteria**

Emma cried. "No! Bonnie!" They pushed the doors open, successfully this time, running inside. Emma, Elena and Rosie knelt next to Bonnie. Emma pulled her into their arms. "Oh, Bonnie."

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie." Elena told her. "Stefan, she's not breathing!"

Emma felt for her pulse, crying harder. "Damon, Damon, I can't find her pulse!"

Emma, Elena and Rosie were crying.

"Isabella , do something, please." Rosie told her.

They didn't answer.

Emma turned to face them. "Evelyn, please."

"Just give her blood." Elena told them.

"Do something, please." Rosie told them pleadingly.

Stefan shook his head in guilt, sighing sadly. "It's too late."

"No." Rosie told them.

"I'm sorry." Evelyn told them.

Elena shook her head, wiping at her tears. "No. No."

Emma continued to cry. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Rosie took Bonnie's hand in her own. "Bonnie!"

"Bonnie, please, no." Elena told her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Emma, Elena and Rosie continued to cry.

"Stefan, get Emma and Elena out of here." Isabella told them. She looked at Rosie. "Rose, looks like you're going into hiding."

"We'll deal with the body." Damon told them.

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Rosie asked incredulously.

"The Sheriff can't know about this." Damon told them. "Last thing we need's another mysterious death."

"This is Bonnie!" Emma told them.

Isabella looked at Stefan. "Get them home. Now. So we can clean this up."

Stefan helped Emma and Elena stand, starting to lead them to the door.

Emma made them stop. "No, Jeremy and Liam. Oh, my God. What about them?"

"I'll find them." Evelyn told them.

"Take Rosie with you." Kaylin told him.

Evelyn nodded, helping Rosie stand.

Emma, Elena and Rosie were crying as Stefan and Evelyn led them out, leaving.

Damon and Isabella looked at each other sadly.

Damon closed Bonnie's eyes.

...

 **Hallway**

Liam and Jeremy had laid Sally and Elizabeth on the floor, waiting for them to wake.

Evelyn and Rosie walked closer.

Evelyn looked at them in confusion. "What's going on?"

Jeremy and Liam looked up at them, but they didn't get a chance to answer.

Sally and Elizabeth woke, gasping, sitting up.

"Lizzie, Sally."Liam told them, holding Sally's shoulders in relief. "Sally, Elizabeth, what's going on?"

Sally and Elizabeth breathed heavily, wiping the blood from her nose, looking between them.

Liam noticed that Rosie was crying, standing in worried concern. "Rosie, what's wrong?"

"We gotta tell you guys something about Bonnie." Evelyn told them sadly.

Elizabeth and Sally caught their breath. "Us first."

They looked at them in confusion.

Elizabeth looked between them.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma and Elena were sitting next to each other at the fireplace, still crying.

Stefan handed each of them a cup of tea. "Hey. Here, drink this."

"I can't." Emma told them in a whisper.

"Yeah." Stefan told her in a whisper. "Yeah, you can." He looked from Emma to Elena. "Please drink this."

Elena slowly took one of the glasses from Stefan, crying. "This is our fault."

"No, no, no, no." Stefan told them. "No. Hey. This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this."

Isabella, Damon, Evelyn and Elizabeth walked in.

Emma and Elena immediately stood.

"Where did you take Rosie?" Emma asked.

"What did you do with Bonnie?" Elena asked.

Isabella looked at Stefan. "Will you please calm them down?"

Elena held out a hand toward Stefan to stop him, looking at Isabella. "Don't talk like we're not right in front of you."

Isabella looked at Emma and Elena. "Please calm down."

"You need to calm down for what I'm about to say." Elizabeth told them.

Emma and Elena were no longer crying, but still had tears streaming down their cheeks.

...

 **Witch House - Outside**

Jeremy, Liam and ru walked toward the witch house.

Jeremy was carrying Bonnie's body in his arms.

Evelyn: (voice over) "Bonnie, Elizabeth and Sally went behind our backs. They knew that she had to die."

...

 **Inside - Basement**

Sally walked down into the basement. She stopped, seeming to recognize this place, looking around uneasily. She placed the bag she was holding on the floor.

Elizabeth: (voice over) "Klaus using Ric's body was a total surprise. We weren't prepared for that."

Jeremy walked in, placing Bonnie's body on the floor, standing, backing away.

Liam and Rosie walked in, looking at Bonnie's body emotionally.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Stefan, Emma and Elena listened as Isabella, Damon, Evelyn and Elizabeth explained.

"And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead." Damon told them. "He had to believe it."

...

 **Witch House - Basement**

Rosie and Liam knelt on either side of Bonnie's body.

Jeremy stood nearby.

Sally was standing facing them, holding her hands up as she had done in the school, eyes closed, using magic to light all of the candles in the room. She started to chant. "Donec postulasti, dedi fidem. Quondam iterum, quod erit. Perfice carmine reducere."

All of the candles flared all around them.

Bonnie gasped alive, sitting up.

Rosie and Liam smiled.

"Hey." Liam told her in relief. "Hey. Hey."

Rosie, Bonnie and Liam embraced happily, laughing in relief. They pulled away for a moment.

Bonnie stood, looking at Sally.

Sally looked lightheaded. Her nose started to bleed. She wiped the blood away.

Bonnie stepped closer, smiling a small, grateful smile as a thank you.

Sally smiled tiredly.

Bonnie and Sally embraced in relief.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Stefan, Emma and Elena listened as Isabella, Damon, Evelyn and Elizabeth explained.

"Elizabeth and Sally cast a spell." Evelyn told them. "It was two parts. At the school, she was setting it up. It was a protection spell. She finished the spell at the witch house. Bonnie's okay."

Stefan, Elena and Emma were in shocked relief.

...

 **Witch House - Basement**

Rosie, Bonnie, Liam, Sally and Jeremy were sitting on the floor.

Jeremy had his laptop on his legs. "You sure it's safe here?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sally answered.

Jeremy took something from his bag.

"What is that?" Rosie asked.

"It is MiFi." Jeremy answered. "If we're gonna be stuck here, then we might as well have Internet."

Bonnie looked at Liam, Sally and Jeremy. "You don't have to stay down here with us." She looked at Rosie, taking her hand in her own teasingly. "We're hide-out buddies."

Liam looked at Bonnie. "You could've really died if it wasn't for Sally and Elizabeth." He looked at Rosie. "Klaus wants you dead. I'm not letting that happen."

Bonnie slid closer to Sally, taking her hands in her own. "Thank you, Sally. So much. You saved my life tonight, at the expense of your own. I can't thank you enough."

Sally smiled a small smile. "You don't have to thank me. You needed help, and I wanted to."

"I'm gonna thank you because I know what it's like to risk your life in situations like these and not even get a thank you in return." Bonnie told her.

Bonnie and Sally smiled small smiles, embracing, closing their eyes.

Sally smiled. "You're welcome."

Rosie and Sally smiled.

Bonnie and Sally pulled away.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy. "I... I need you to talk to Elena and Emma for me. Tell them how sorry I am for what we had to do."

"Well, um... why don't you tell them yourselves?" Jeremy asked, turning the laptop to face them so they could see Emma and Elena, via video chat.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked.

Bonnie started to cry. "Emma, Elena, I'm so sorry."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma and Elena were sitting at the table for their chat.

Elena smiled a relieved smile. "It's okay, it's okay. I just needed to see you for myself."

"There wasn't enough time for me to tell you." Bonnie told them.

"It's okay, seriously." Emma told her. "Isabella, Damon, Elizabeth and Evelyn explained everything." She looked at Rosie. "And Rosie, I know this is like an impossibility for you, but, seriously, stay out of trouble while you're down there."

Rosie smiled. "No problem, chica."

As usual, Rosie could make them all laugh without having to do anything special.

...

 **Damon's Room**

Damon was getting ready for bed.

Emma walked in, wearing pj's.

Damon looked at her. "Hey. You okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive. He has no idea where Rosie is, and he won't."

"Here's to duplicity." Damon told her.

Emma walked closer. "But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for any of us. We will not let that happen."

"We need to kill Klaus, Emma." Damon told her. "Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it."

"We'll find another way." Emma told him.

"I hope so." Damon told her. "But let me clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you."

Emma looked touched and relieved, but at the same time, she still would never want Bonnie to die in her place. She nodded. "Good night, Damon."

"Good night." Damon told her.

Emma looked at him for a moment, turning around, walking out, leaving.

Damon watched her go.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma was drinking alone. She seemed unnerved, placing her drink down, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma walked down the hallway quickly.

...

 **Basement - Cell**

Emma walked in, looking at Elijah's body. She removed the dagger from his chest, sitting down nearby.


	20. Klaus

**Same Day - Same Scene**

 **Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Emma was waiting for Elijah to wake up.

Elijah gasped awake.

Emma crawled closer. "Elijah."

Elijah was in shock. "Katerina."

...

 **Flashback 1 - 1492**

 **England**

 **Mansion - Ball Room**

The room was filled with guests talking among each other.

Trevor was speaking with a blonde young woman, a girl.

"Ah, good evening, Trevor." The girl told him. "I am pleased you could join us."

"I could not miss the birthday celebration, Morgana." Trevor told her.

Morgana looked around, seeing Elijah. "I'll be back in a bit." Trevor nodded. Morgana walked toward Elijah. "Elijah." Elijah looked at Morgana. "Come. I want you to see the gift Trevor has brought. It is a mystery girl and her sister of which he speaks. Come this way."

Morgana and Elijah walked toward Trevor.

Trevor stepped aside to reveal Katerina and Elisaveta. "My dears."

"Hello." Katerina and Elisaveta told them.

Morgana looked at Elijah, smirking.

Elijah was in shock.

...

 **Now**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Emma looked at Elijah, trying to keep him quiet, her own voice a whisper. "Elijah. It's me, it's Emma."

Elijah was still lost in the past. "Oh, my God."

...

 **Flashback 1 - 1492**

 **England**

 **Mansion - Ball Room**

Elijah looked at Katerina. "Forgive me. You remind me of someone."

Elijah gave Morgana a look.

Morgana smirked. "Katerina, Elisaveta, may I introduce my brother, the lord, Elijah."

Katerina and Elisaveta were surprised.

Elijah offered Katerina his hand.

Katerina took it, curtsying. "Pleasure, my lord."

"The pleasure's mine." Elijah told her. "Katerina, Elisaveta."

Elijah kissed her hand.

...

 **Now**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Elijah closed his eyes.

Emma crawled closer.

Elijah spasmed. He stood, gasping for air. "I-I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" He rushed toward the door, stammering against the doorway. Emma ran over, helping him stand. "I can't... I can't be in this house."

Emma realized why. "You're not invited in."

Elijah slammed into the wall, disappearing upstairs.

Emma ran after him.

...

 **Foyer**

Emma ran toward the open front door.

Elijah was crouched out on the porch, breathing heavily. He looked at Emma, rushing toward her, but was able to enter, stopping at the door. He glared at the doorway, the barrier that kept them separated. He looked at Emma. "What happened?"

Emma put her finger to her lips. "Shh." She pointed from her ear to upstairs, indicating she didn't want anyone to hear, whispering her words. "I'll tell you." She shook her head. "Not here. Can I trust you?"

Elijah whispered his words. "Can I trust you?"

Emma sighed, looking at the dagger still in her hand. She turned it to where the blade was facing her, and the handle was facing Elijah, passing it over the threshold toward Elijah, showing that he could trust her.

Elijah was surprised. He took the dagger from her hand gently, turning it to where the blade faced the ground.

Emma and Elijah looked at each other, uneasy but willing to trust each other to get the job done.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan and Elena were sleeping together, just now starting to stir awake.

...

 **Downstairs - Hallway**

Damon and Elizabeth were standing at the end of the hallway, smiling small smiles and talking.

"Good morning." Damon told her.

"Mm, good morning." Elizabeth told him. Damon handed her a coffee cup, having one for himself. Elizabeth smiled. "Ooh, coffee."

They smiled, taking a drink.

Isabella walked toward them. "Do you guys know where Em is?"

"Nope." Elizabeth answered.

Damon shook his head. "Sorry, Izzy. Can't say that I know where our house owner is."

Elizabeth pulled out her phone, making a call.

Emma: (voicemail) "Hey, it's Emma. You know what to do."

"Hey, it's me." Isabella told her. "Where are you? Call me."

Stefan and Elena walked downstairs, dressed.

Damon was getting suspicious, looking up at them. "Is Em up there?"

Stefan shook his head. "I didn't hear her usual morning routine, and she's usual out and about by now."

Elizabeth was puzzled. "Huh." She looked down the hallway toward the open basement door. "Uh... guys?"

Damon followed her gaze. He put down his coffee cup on a table nearby, walking toward the basement door.

Stefan and Isabella exchanged a look, following Damon quickly.

Elena and Elizabeth watched them go in confusion.

...

 **Basement Cell**

Stefan, Isabella and Damon ran up to the open cell door to see that Elijah was gone.

Isabella tilted her head. "No, she didn't."

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Alaric/Klaus was at the door with Maddox.

Katherine was making coffee.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Maddox told them.

"Yes, do hurry." Alaric/Klaus told him. "I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get."

Maddox walked out, leaving.

Alaric/Klaus closed the door behind him.

"Where is he going?" Katherine asked, offering the coffee to Alaric/Klaus.

Alaric/Klaus took it. "To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hairdo."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" Katherine asked.

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us." Alaric/Klaus told her, putting the moonstone on the table. "I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone, and the Doppelganger, a vampire and a werewolf are waiting in the wings. I am ready to break this curse."

"And why would you do that here?" Katherine asked. "There's so many people that would try to stop you."

"Because I have to." Alaric/Klaus answered. "It's the birthplace of the Doppelganger."

"I didn't realize that was a requirement." Katherine told him.

"Well, how could you?" Alaric/Klaus asked. "You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birthplace and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope Emma isn't as stupid as you were."

"They won't run." Katherine told him. "They'll die before they let anyone they love get hurt."

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on." Alaric/Klaus told her. He compelled Katherine. "You can't leave until I tell you to."

Klaus/Alaric walked out, leaving.

Katherine watched him go, sighing in frustration.

...

 **Street - Nicola's Car**

Emma stopped her car at the side of the road.

Elijah was in the passenger seat, drinking a blood bag.

Emma looked at Elijah. "You look better."

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked.

"I'll tell you everything." Emma told him. "But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

"Your, your friends, and your family's ability to make demands has long passed." Elijah told her.

"No demands." Emma told him. "I'm offering you our help. And in return, I want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asked.

"The same reason you haven't killed me." Emma answered. Elijah looked at her. "You need our help to kill Klaus. And we need you."

Emma's phone vibrated. She pulled it out, looking at the Caller ID, sighing, answering.

Stefan's voice was on the other line. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Emma answered.

Elizabeth, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Evelyn and Isabella were in the library of the Salvatore Boarding House, having the phone on speaker.

"Where's Elijah?" Evelyn asked.

"He's right here." Emma answered.

"Where?" Elena asked.

"We're on our way." Stefan told her.

"No, Stefan." Emma told him. "Elijah and I need some time alone."

"Listen to me." Damon told her. "He can't be trusted. He'll use you and Elizabeth to get to Klaus."

Emma looked at Elijah, taking a deep breath. "Elijah is a noble man, Damon. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

"You can't do this alone." Isabella told her.

"It's my decision, Isabella." Emma told her. "Please respect it. Damon, Isabella... don't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch."

Emma hung up, looking at Elijah with a look.

Elijah had a barely noticeable smirk, holding his hand toward Emma.

Emma placed her phone into his hand.

Elijah put the phone into his jacket pocket.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Stefan hung up his phone.

"Did she just hang up on us?" Elizabeth asked.

"She did." Elena answered.

"She's lost it." Elizabeth told them.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's Emma." Stefan told them.

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan." Damon told him. "He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her."

"She'll kill herself in the process." Elena told them. "Emma's looking for another way."

"Her way's going to get her and Elizabeth both killed." Damon told them. "So, we need to find her and stop her."

Damon stood.

Stefan stood, stepping in his way. "No, you need to back off."

Isabella stood. "What?"

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, Isabella." Stefan told her. "But we need to trust her. We gotta just let Emma do her thing."

"Fine." Isabella told them. "If Emma gets to split from the team, go rogue, then so do I. I'll be touch."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked. Isabella didn't answer, smirking, walking toward the door. "Isabella."

Isabella walked out, leaving.

Elizabeth, Elena, Stefan and Damon exchanged a confused look.

...

 **Street - Emma's Car**

Emma was in the driver's seat.

Elijah was in the passenger seat.

"He's here." Emma told him.

"Klaus is here?" Elijah asked.

Emma nodded. "He's taken over Alaric's body."

Elijah scoffed. "Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks?" Emma asked. "What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him."

Elijah gazed off into nothing. "Yes, I do."

...

 **Flashback 2 - 1492**

 **England**

 **Mansion - Ball Room**

The party was still going.

Katerina, Elisaveta Elijah and Morgana were standing together, overlooking the party.

"So, where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?"

"Fashionably late." Morgana answered. "He likes to make an entrance." A man walked inside the party. Morgana smiled. "Here he is."

Katerina and Elisaveta turned, looking for the man whom Morgana spoke of.

The man walked through the crowd of people having themselves a good time, making his way to e  
Elisaveta, Katerina, Elijah and Morgana, realizing who Katerina was before knowing her name.

"Katerina, Elisaveta may I introduce you to the lord Niklaus?" Elijah asked what sounded like a statement.

Katerina and Elisaveta curtsied.

Klaus took Elisaveta's hand, kissing it. "Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus."

Klaus smiled.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Carol opened the door for Elijah and Emma. "Elijah. Emma. What are you doing here? What happened?"

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol." Elijah answered. "I'm hoping that you could help."

"Oh, I would, but I'm running late to a meeting." Carol told him. "I-"

Elijah stepped closer. "It won't take but a minute of your time."

Elijah compelled Carol.

"Of course." Carol told them. "Anything you need."

Carol stepped aside.

"Thank you." Elijah told her, walking inside. Emma followed. They turned to face Carol. "Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing."

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits." Carol told him. "I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful." Elijah told her.

Carol walked upstairs.

Emma turned to face Elijah. "How did you know she's not on vervain?"

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it." Elijah answered. "Right before you and your friend killed me... twice. If you'll excuse me, I'll be down in a moment."

Elijah walked upstairs.

Emma watched him go, sighing restlessly.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jenna was standing at the counter.

Elizabeth walked in, stopping in surprise when she saw her. "Jenna. What-what are you doing here?"

"I live here." Jenna answered.

"Yeah, but I thought you were staying on campus because you were pissed at everyone." Elizabeth told her. Jenna tilted her head at her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, correcting herself. "Mad at everyone."

"I was." Jenna told her. "Now I'm not. Hey, where's Elena? And Emma? And Jeremy? No one's answering their phones. Why'd you guys leave me all those weird messages telling me to stay away from Ric? What's going on?"

"Um..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Jenna asked, walking closer. "Where are Emma, Elena and Jeremy? I'm supposed to meet Ric at the Grill for lunch, to talk."

Elizabeth looked at her in alarm, shaking her head, stepping closer. "Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do no meet Ric at the Grill."

Alaric/Klaus walked in from behind Elizabeth. "Well, I guess that won't be a problem since I'm here, will it?" Elizabeth slowly, worriedly, turned to face him, looking at him in silent alarm, careful not to let anything she was feeling or thinking show. "Hey, Elisaveta. How's it going?"

Elizabeth looked at Alaric/Klaus expressionlessly. If she was scared or intimidated, she didn't show it.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Emma and Elijah were sitting across the table from each other on the sofas.

Emma was looking out of one of the windows.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah told her.

Emma looked at Elijah. "No. I'm sorry."

"And Katerina?" Elijah asked. "She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her." Emma told him. "We think that she may be dead."

"I don't that." Elijah told her. "Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

Emma shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand." Elijah tilted his head. "You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." Elijah told her. "There was a time... when I'd have done anything for Klaus."

...

 **Flashback 3 - 1492**

 **England**

 **Mansion - Ball Room**

The party was still in swing.

Klaus, Elijah, Morgana, Elisaveta and Katerina were speaking.

"From where have you come, Katerina, Elisaveta?" Klaus asked.

"We're new to town, my lord." Elisaveta told him.

Morgana looked at Klaus and Elijah, smirking. "Katerina and Elisaveta are from Bulgaria."

Klaus looked at Elisaveta. "Zradevei, Katerina."

Elisaveta laughed softly, smiling. "Very good."

Klaus smiled.

Elisaveta looked at Elijah, Katerina and Morgana, chuckling.

Morgana smirked.

Elijah and Katerina smiled.

Elisaveta looked at Klaus.

"Do you mind, brother, sister?" Klaus asked. Elijah and Kassandra looked at him. "I would like to have a moment alone with her."

"No." Elijah answered. "Not at all. Happy Birthday, brother."

Klaus took Elisaveta's hand in his, leading her away.

Elijah, Katerina and Morgana watched them go.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Emma and Elijah were sitting across the table from each other on the sofas.

Emma was in shock.

"Yes." Elijah told her. "Klaus is my brother."

"I heard that." Emma told him. "I'm still processing."

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'OMG'." Elijah told her, taking a drink of tea.

Emma was more surprised about hearing Elijah say 'OMG' than the fact that he was Klaus' brother.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

 **(Song:) Helena Beat - Foster the People**

Katherine was spinning on a swivel chair to amuse herself. She stood, walking toward the counter, opening a cupboard, finding a bottle of bourbon, pulling it out, smirking. She opened it, taking a drink.

Isabella opened the door. "Oh, Katherine..."

Kathrine walked closer. "Thank God. Thought you were Klaus."

Isabella tried to walk in, but she hadn't been invited in, prevented at the doorway. "Ew. Thought you might be dead."

Katherine sighed. "Unfortunately not."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Emma was still sitting on her sofa, her arm propped up on the arm of the sofa for her hand to prop up her head.

Elijah was standing at a mirror, looking at his reflection.

"There's a whole family of Originals, including the Morgana girl you were talking about?" Emma asked.

"Morgana is... was my sister." Elijah told her. "My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in eastern Europe." He fixed a piece of his suit. "Our mother bore eight children."

"So your parents were human?" Emma asked.

Elijah turned to face her. "Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Emma. Just know... we're the oldest vampires in the world." He took a breath. "We were the Original family, and from us, all vampires were created."

Emma nodded. "Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?"

Elijah didn't answer, closing his eyes. "I need some air." He opened his eyes. "I'm still feeling a tad..." He walked closer, tilting his head. "Dead." He walked past her toward the door. "Come."

Emma stood.

Elijah and Emma walked out, leaving.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Isabella was still leaning against the open doorway. She couldn't walk inside.

Katherine was still inside. She couldn't walk outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you still might be kicking." Isabella answered. "Alaric/Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching."

Isabella showed Katherine a vial.

"Is that..." Katherine trailed off.

"Vervain?" Isabella finished. "Your salvation."

"It's not going to undo anything." Katherine told her.

"There's always a loophole." Isabella told her. "Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was okay to leave?" Katherine opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Isabella faked a taunting gasp. "You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?"

Katherine shook her head stubbornly. "No."

"There's your loophole." Isabella told her. "Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion."

Katherine walked closer to take the vial.

Isabella pulled the vial out of her reach.

Katherine gave Isabella a look. "Give it to me."

"Answer one question first." Isabella told her. "You double-crossed us with Isobel. And made Rosie Lockwood trigger the werewolf curse. Why?"

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus." Katherine told her. "Werewolves are hard to come by, so I chose Rosie to serve up to Klaus on a silver platter so he'd be slightly more lenient on me. To explain all of my actions, I was looking out for myself."

"And where did that get you?" Isabella asked. "Here." She tossed the vial toward her. Katherine caught it. "Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here." Katherine opened the vial, drinking the vervain, coughing and gasping at the pain as it seared into her system. "You owe me. And I will collect. Have a nice eternity in solitary, Katherine."

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

 **(Song:) Compulsion - Doves**

Alaric/Klaus was standing at the island counter, chopping food with a big knife.

Jenna stood nearby, watching in confusion.

Elizabeth was sitting at the table, facing Alaric/Klaus cautiously, waiting for something to happen, worried and confused why he wasn't making a move yet.

"You know, I find chopping... calming." Alaric/Klaus told them. "The feel of the blade in the hand."

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on?" Jenna asked.

"Well, would you like to tell her, Elisaveta, or should I?" Alaric/Klaus asked.

"Tell me what?" Jenna asked.

Elizabeth had one of her arms on the table in front of her. She had the other under the table. The hand under the table had her cellphone. She hit a button on speed dial.

Evelyn was in her house, walking in the library, pouring herself a drink. Her phone was on the table. It started to buzz. She picked it up, answering. "Elizabeth?" Elizabeth didn't answer. "Hey, you okay?"

She heard Alaric/Klaus' voice on the other line. "Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?" Alaric/Klaus laughed. "Well, who does, right?" Evelyn recognized the voice, worried, alarmed, concerned and angry. "But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating."

Evelyn grabbed her jacket, rushing out of the house, to her car outside, pulling on her jacket as she did, putting her phone to her ear. "Elizabeth, where are you?"

Elizabeth couldn't answer without giving herself away.

"Do you know what makes a good, even great vampire?" Alaric/Klaus asked, looking at Elizabeth. "Even while you're scared, even when you're frightened, you face that fear without hesitation. Without running. Even when you know you're going to lose, you stand your ground. Does that sound familiar to either of you?"

"Why are we talking about this?" Jenna asked.

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets." Alaric/Klaus told her. "I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it."

Alaric/Klaus laughed.

Outside Evelyn's house, he listened to Jenna's voice. "Are you joking?"

"Not at all." Alaric/Klaus answered. He looked at Elizabeth. "How about you, Elisaveta? Are you a fan of vampires? Do you know that feeling of fear, but fighting through it anyway?"

Elizabeth looked up, determined to show him that she wasn't afraid of him and that she wasn't going to let him bully her or Jenna. "In books and movies, yeah. Then again, I was always into the creepy stuff. I would have Friday Fright Nights here at home." She put emphasis on 'home' as a silent message to Evelyn as to where they were. "And not many, if any, things scare me. I know that this doesn't. I know that you don't."

Evelyn hung up, getting into her car, driving away.

Jenna was confused by the way Elizabeth was speaking, looking at her in concern.

Alaric/Klaus nodded in amusement of Elizabeth's bravery and bluntness. "Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course."

"Werewolves?" Jenna asked. "Werewolves?" She turned away, scoffing. "Now I know you're joking."

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun," Alaric/Klaus told her. He looked at Elizabeth. "Isn't that right, Elisaveta?" Elizabeth didn't answer. "You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken. And that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it."

Jenna looked at him in confusion.

Elizabeth didn't show any indication of what she was feeling or thinking. She looked down, hiding her phone in her lap, seeing that the screen said that the call with Evelyn had ended. She turned off the screen, looking up, knowing that Evelyn would be there soon.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

Elijah and Emma were walking down the concrete steps.

"So, as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original." Elijah told her. "Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree, a tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." Emma realized.

Elijah nodded. "Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

Emma nodded in confusion. "So, if the sun can't kill an Original, why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and the Moon curse?"

They walked to the bridge.

Elijah smirked. "Right. The Curse of the Sun and Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding. Don't you think?"

"What's so funny?" Emma asked.

Elijah smiled.

...

 **Flashback 4 - 1492**

 **Mansion - Study**

Klaus was sitting down in a single chair in the room, facing the fireplace.

A woman was dancing for him.

Elijah was standing nearby, looking at a piece of parchment. "Look." He walked closer. "The Roman Parchment."

Elijah handed Klaus the parchment, standing behind his chair, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Klaus looked the scroll over, surprised, a little happy. "I remember etching this scroll." He smirked, looking at the sloppy drawings. "I was quite blistered from drink."

"Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings." Elijah told him.

"Not the African carvings?" Klaus asked. "Because I was quite proud of those."

Elijah nodded. "The Aztec." He took a deep, long breath. "Who could resist a shaman?"

Klaus chuckled in agreement. "Yes."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

Elijah and Emma were still standing on the bridge.

Emma shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. So, Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it in." Elijah answered.

"But why?" Emma asked.

Elijah sighed. "The easiest way to discover the existence of a Doppelganger or Elisaveta, or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout for it."

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Emma asked.

Elijah pressed his lips over a smirk, leaning closer. "The Curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake." He tilted his head. "It doesn't exist."

Elijah walked away, over the bridge.

Emma watched him go in shocked confusion. "What?"

Emma followed Elijah over the bridge.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Alaric/Klaus, Jenna and Elizabeth were sitting at the table.

"Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but... vampires are real." Alaric/Klaus told them. He looked at Jenna. "Would you care for some more wine?"

Alaric/Klaus stood to get a bottle of wine for Jenna.

"Get out." Jenna told him.

"Excuse me?" Alaric/Klaus asked.

"I don't know what it is you're trying to do, or why you're saying these things, but..." Jenna trailed off, standing.

"Jenna..." Alaric/Klaus trailed off.

"I said get out!" Jenna told him.

Elizabeth stood, stepping around Jenna to face Alaric/Klaus. "You heard her."

"I'm afraid I don't want to." Alaric/Klaus told them.

"Fine." Jenna told him. "We'll go. Elizabeth, come on."

Jenna reached toward Elizabeth to grab her arm.

Alaric/Klaus grabbed Elizabeth before she could, pulling her closer to him, with Elizabeth's back to his chest, holding the knife to her throat. He looked at Jenna. "You're not going anywhere. You try to run..." He took Elizabeth's arm. Elizabeth tried to pull away, struggling. Alaric/Klaus aimed the knife at Elizabeth stomach, about to plunge it into her to make her stop. He looked at Jenna, smirking. Jenna was horrified. "Well, you don't want me to finish, do you?"

Elizabeth angrily grabbed the knife in her hand, pushing Alaric/Klaus against the wall, holding the knife to his throat.

Evelyn had just arrived.

Jenna looked at Evelyn and then Elizabeth. "Elizabeth!"

"Jenna, Evelyn , get out of here now." Elizabeth told them.

"You can't kill me, Elisaveta." Alaric/Klaus told her.

"Try me." Cristian told him.

"Elizabeth!" Jenna told her.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Evelyn as my next one?" Alaric/Klaus asked.

"Jenna, Evelyn, go." Elizabeth told them.

"But you're... you..." Jenna trailed off.

Evelyn grabbed Jenna's arm.

Elizabeth turned toward them, transforming, her eyes red, veins crawling underneath his skin beneath her eyes. "I said go!"

Jenna was stunned.

Evelyn was surprised, never having seen Elizabeth this angry.

Alaric/Klaus looked at Elizabeth. "Kill me." He looked at Evelyn. "Just remind Emma and Elena how easy it will be fore me to get my revenge if they try to stop me from breaking this curs."

"Elizabeth, let's go." Evelyn told her. "Lizzie!"

Elizabeth punched Alaric/Klaus in the stomach, making him fall to the floor, kicking him in the stomach, throwing the knife to the floor, rushing toward Jenna and Evelyn, grabbing them, rushing them out of the house, leaving.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

Elijah and Emma were walking along.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon Curse dating back to almost over a thousand years." Elijah told her.

"But if there's no curse..." Emma trailed off.

"Oh, there's a curse." Elijah explained. "Just not that one. This one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years." Elijah told her, turning to face Emma. "Emma and Elisaveta are his only hope."

Emma looked at him in confusion.

...

 **Flashback 5 - 1492**

 **England**

 **Day - Mansion - Outside**

Elijah and Katerina were outside.

Katerina was running, laughing. "You have to chase me!" Elijah ran after her, coming to a stop. Katerina laughed. "You're meant to catch me."

"But if I catch you, the game will be over." Elijah told her.

"Thank you for entertaining me." Katerina told him.

"You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you." Elijah told her.

Katerina took a seat. "Klaus promised to spend the day with Elisaveta, but they never returned home from the night."

"Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Elijah told her.

"He is a very charming man." Katerina told him. "Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose."

Elijah walked closer. "And yet..."

"I know not why he courts Elisaveta." Katerina told him. "He seems to care about her a lot."

"Many a union has been built on much less." Elijah told her.

"Is it wrong to want to see her happy?" Katerina asked.

Elijah sat beside her. "Do you have more with Trevor?"

"Trevor believes that he loves me." Katerina told him. "But my sister, Elisaveta, once told me that true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?"

"I do not believe in love, Katerina." Elijah told her.

"I felt the same once." Katerina told him. "But I learned a lesson or two from Elisaveta. She's younger than me, but she is wiser. She said life is too cruel. As she put it, 'If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?'"

Elijah looked at her. "And do you agree with her?"

"I don't think so." Katerina answered. "I have to see it, or feel it, to believe it." She sighed, looking down. "I miss my other sister Victoria.."

"And where is she?" Elijah asked.

"Home, in Bulgaria." Katerina answered. She looked up. "One time, Elisaveta and I want to see her again."

"You will." Elijah told her. "I promise."

Elijah and Katerina looked at each other.

Klaus and Elisaveta walked closer to join them. "What do we interrupt?"

Elijah and Katerina stood.

"They returned." Elijah told her. He looked at the engagement ring Elisaveta's left hand. "Long night?"

"Congratulations Elisaveta?" Katerina said hugging her sister.

Klaus shrugged. "It happened last night."

Klaus offered Elisaveta an arm, leading her away, looking over his shoulder toward Elijah and Katerina, smiling, walking away with Elisaveta, leaving.

Katerina watched them go, happily.

Elijah watched them go, conflicted.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Jenna was sitting on the couch.

Elena was with her.

"Jenna, thank God." Elena told her.

Jenna recoiled. "No."

"I'm so sorry." Elena told them. "We never meant for any of this to happen."

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories." Jenna told them. "Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true."

"It is true, Jenna." Elena told her. "We should have told you."

"We thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe." Elena told her. "But then things got so out of control and everything we had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in our faces."

"Who else knows?" Jenna asked. "Jeremy?" Elena nodded. "John?"

"We were just trying to protect you." Elena told her.

"Protect me?" Jenna repeated.

"I'm so sorry." Elena told her. "We will tell you everything."

"No, Elena..." Jenna trailed off. "I am the one who is supposed to be protecting you, and Emma and Jeremy."

"I know, but there's nothing that you could have done." Elena told her. "There's so much more to it."

"No." Jenna told them. "This is-This is so... I don't know how... It's..."

Jenna started to cry.

"I know, hey." Elena told her.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?" Jenna asked. "I'm scared."

Elena, slowly nodding, tears in her eyes.

Elena sat next to her, embracing Jenna, holding her.

"I know." Elena told them. "I know. I know, hey. Hey. I'm sorry. "Jenna, I am, so, so sorry."

...

 **Hallway**

Elizabeth was standing out in the hallway, listening, looking guilty and concerned.

...

Stefan, Damon, Evelyn, Elena and Elizabeth were talking.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Damon asked.

Elena shrugged helplessly.

"She's in shock." Evelyn told them.

Elizabeth looked at Evelyn . "Klaus could've taken me. I know that. Thank you. For coming. For stopping me."

Evelyn nodded.

"I tried to tell Jenna as much as I could." Elena told them. "But I barely scratched the surface."

Stefan shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, guys. I hate this."

"That makes all of us." Elizabeth told them.

"It's not your fault." Elena told them. "It's mine." Elena looked down, shaking her head. "We should've told her everything before now."

They knew that she was right. They all looked at each other somberly.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

 **(Song:) Get Some - Lykke Li**

Katherine was standing, drinking from the bottle of bourbon, starting to dance. She put a hand to her head, turning her head from side to side, lowering her hand to her side. She got more into the dance, circling her head to flow out her hair, smiling, spinning around. She twirled a lamp in her hand, lowering it to her side, putting it back upright, raising the bottle of her head, tilting her head back as she took a drink. She smiled, shaking her shoulders back and forth, spinning around, taking another drink, finishing off the bottle.

Keys were jingling in the lock.

Katherine froze, looking over her shoulder toward the door.

Alaric/Klaus walked in.

Katherine was sitting on the couch, the empty bottle of bourbon on the table in front of her.

"You mind turning that down?" Alaric/Klaus asked.

Katherine used the remote to turn the music off.

 **(Song Ends)**

Katherine looked at Alaric/Klaus. "Why so grumpy?"

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness." Alaric/Klaus answered.

Katherine stood, having another bottle of bourbon, walking closer. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink." Alaric/Klaus answered.

"Come on." Katherine told him. "It might loosen you up."

Katherine offered him the bottle.

Alaric/Klaus took it, throwing it against the wall, making it shatter. He tried to compel Katherine, but she was on vervain. "What I want is for you to sit down and shut up." Katherine didn't want to give herself away, sitting down on the couch. Maddox walked in. "Maddox, what took you so long?"

"You've got a lot of luggage." Maddox answered.

Two men walked in with luggage.

A woman walked in.

Alaric/Klaus looked at the woman. "Greta. Finally."

"Hello, love." Greta told him. "Nice body. You ready to get out of it?"

Two other men walked in with a giant wooden crate.

Katherine watched them silently from where she was sitting on the couch.

...

 **Night - Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Elijah was standing by the lit fireplace.

Emma walked closer. "Tell me." Elijah looked at her curiously. "What is Klaus' curse?"

Emma took off her jacket.

Elijah gestured to the couch for Emma to sit. "Please." Emma took a seat on the couch. Elijah took a seat beside her, pouring them each a glass of wine. "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get along too well." He put the bottle on the table, picking up the two wine glasses, offering one to Emma. Emma took it. "When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son." Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise. "My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover." Elijah stood. "And his entire family." He stepped away. Emma took a drink. "Not realizing, of course, that was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?" Emma repeated.

Elijah nodded. "The vampires, and the werewolves."

Emma took this in, tilting her head. "So, Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" Elijah nodded. "What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both." Elijah answered.

Emma looked at him in surprise.

...

Elijah looked at Emma. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power." He walked closer. "Therefore, the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

Elijah leaned against a doorway.

Emma stood. "That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

Elijah nodded. "He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline." Elijah answered. "He'd build his own race." Emma didn't know what to think, running a hand through her hair. "Endangering, not just vampires, but everyone."

Emma looked at him. "But you helped him. Why?"

"I helped him because I loved him." Elijah answered. "That's changed. Now he must die."

Emma walked closer. "We have the dagger now. We can stop him."

Elijah shook his head. "When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum." Emma sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "The dagger does not work."

"What are you saying?" Emma asked. "That Klaus can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species." Elijah told her. "At the hands of servants of nature themselves."

Emma sighed, knowing what he meant. "A witch. If they can channel that much power. But it will kill them."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon." Elijah explained. "When Klaus is in transition, that's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus."

Emma was confused if that meant Bonnie wouldn't die or not. She stepped closer. "What if I told you that we knew a witch that could channel that much power?"

Elijah looked at her curiously. "Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know."

Emma looked at him in confusion.

...

 **Flashback 6 - 1492**

 **England**

 **Night - Mansion - Living Room**

Klaus stood by the fireplace.

Elijah walked in.

"The full moon is tomorrow, brother." Klaus told him. "After all of these centuries, it is finally time."

Elijah turned to face him. "I have been to see the witches." He turned away, going through papers and scrolls. "They believe they have found a way to spare the Doppelganger."

"What does it matter if she live or not?" Klaus asked. "She is a means to an end. That is all."

Elijah sighed. "What, She should die for your gain?"

"She is human." Klaus told him. "Their lives mean nothing."

Elijah turned to face him. "I beg you to consider this."

Klaus turned to face him, walking toward Elijah. "Are you so foolish as to care for Katerina?"

"Of course not." Elijah told him.

Klaus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. And we are not weak, Elijah." Elijah looked down. "We do not feel, and we do not care."

Elijah looked up. "We did once."

Klaus sighed in annoyance. "Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother." Elijah shook his head, taking a breath to speak. Klaus cut him of. "The sacrifice will happen as planned."

Klaus walked out, leaving.

Elijah watched him go, conflicted.

...

 **Corridor**

Morgana and Elisaveta had been listening, Elisaveta looking heartbroken.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Elijah was leaning against the doorway.

Emma was standing in front of him, taking a breath. "You found a way to save the lives of the Doppelganger?"

Elijah looked down. "Yes, Emma." He looked up. "I did." Emma waited for him to go on, listening intently. "But unfortunately, my sister Morgana took matters into her own hands first." Emma looked at him in confusion. Elijah walked past her. "She was similar to your friend, that one you care for as a sister, Isabella.." Emma turned to face him. "Morgana was more... protective than Isabella, however. She tried to save Katerina and Elisaveta the night of the full moon." Elijah picked up Emma's jacket, turning to face her. "I believe you already know how that played out."

Emma tilted her head. "You cared about her, didn't you? Katherine?"

Elijah hesitated. "It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again."

Elijah held Emma's jacket toward her.

Emma took her jacket.

Elijah walked out, leaving.

Emma was left to consider everything that she had learned that day.

...

 **Flashback 7 - 1492**

 **England**

 **Night - Mansion - Corridor**

Morgana walked along the corridor determinedly, searching.

Katerina and Elisaveta ran from their room, stopping when they saw her, gasping, taking a step back, frightened. "Morgana! I am sorry. I must go."

Katerina and Elisaveta tried to walk away.

Morgana grabbed their arms to stop her. "I know that I will earn Niklaus' ire for this, but I refuse to watch you die."

Morgana transformed, hearing Klaus approaching. "Run!"

Klaus rushed closer. "Morgana!"

Klaus pulled Morgana away, standing between them, facing his sister angrily.

Morgana gave Klaus a look. "I won't let you kill her. Something has to be done."

"You're right about that." Klaus told her.

Morgana rushed to push Klaus against the wall behind him.

Katerina and Elisaveta fled, running away, leaving.

Elijah stood at the end of the hall. "Niklaus, stop!"

Klaus had a dagger in his sleeve. He drove it into Morgana's heart.

Elijah rushed closer to try to stop him, but he was too late.

Morgana gasped, slowly desiccating.

Klaus was only slightly regretful, holding Kassandra standing. "I will see you another time, dear sister." Elijah was in shock. Klaus lowered Morgana's body to the floor with care, turning to face Elijah angrily. "What have you done?"

"What have you done?" Elijah replied, holding a hand toward Morgana. "You just killed our youngest sister. Our youngest sibling."

"She attempted to save Katerina." Klaus told him. "Katerina and Elisaveta has gone. They've fled."

Elijah shook his head. "No."

"What did you tell them?" Klaus asked.

"I told them nothing." Elijah answered.

Klaus rushed to remove the dagger from Morgana's chest, rushing toward Elijah, pushing him against the wall, holding the dagger ready to plunge it into his heart, transformed. "Do not lie to me!"

"I will find them." Elijah told him. "You have my word."

Klaus lowered the dagger. "If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead."

Klaus turned to Morgana, gently lowering the dagger back into her heart.

Elijah took a step forward as if to stop him, but stopped, knowing that he couldn't.

Klaus closed Morgana's eyes.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Emma's car pulled to a stop.

Elijah and Emma got out of the car, slowly walking along the stone sidewalk path toward the house.

"Thank you for telling me everything you did today." Emma told him. "I know that you could have killed me for what I did. For what we all did."

"Well, I realized the same thing you realized, Emma." Elijah told her. Emma looked at him in confusion. Elijah looked at her. "If I want Klaus dead, I need help to do it. I need you all. And you need me. Seems to be a fair trade. Don't you agree?"

Emma didn't answer.

They reached the porch, walking up the few steps toward the front door.

Emma turned to Elijah. "Before I invite you in, can you give me your word that you won't hurt or harm anyone inside?"

Elijah considered. "I give you my word, Emma, that I won't harm you or anyone inside this house."

Emma seemed reassured but still guarded, opening the door, stepping past the threshold, turning to face him. "Elijah, please come in."

Elijah smiled a small smile, stepping past the threshold, walking inside.

Emma closed the door behind him.

...

 **Library**

Stefan, Damon and Isabella were sharing a drink.

"Emma is insane." Damon told them. "I don't get it. She's the smart one. She's the one to pull us away from plans like this. But this? This is not smart."

"Damon, we wouldn't have had plans like this." Isabella told him.

"Exactly." Damon told them. "Because even we're smart enough to avoid something like this."

"Or maybe she was smart enough to think of something like this." Stefan told them. "Think about it. We can't kill Klaus on our own. We need help, and the only help that we have on the table right now is Elijah."

"We can't trust Elijah." Damon told them. "One thing goes wrong, one thing, and the whole thing goes kaboom."

"Maybe." Isabella told them. "But we need to do something before all of us get slaughtered." Emma, Elena, Elizabeth and Elijah walked in. Stefan, Damon and Isabella stood in surprise. Isabella looked at Emma. "Now you've invited him in?"

"We have renewed the terms of our deal." Elizabeth told them.

"Really?" Damon asked skeptically.

"The four of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah told them. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"An apology." Elijah answered.

Isabella looked as if she was wondering if she had heard him right. "A what?"

Stefan walked closer, looking at Elijah. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Emma and Elizabeth. I will always protect Emma and Elizabeth."

"I understand." Elijah told them.

Emma looked at Elijah. "I'm sorry for driving the dagger into your heart twice."

Elijah looked at Emma. "You apologized when you removed the dagger. But I understand completely. Thank you."

Emma nodded.

Emma looked at Damon and Isabella. "The sacrifice is going to happen, guys. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself, Rosie will be safe, and Elijah knows how to save our lives." She looked at Damon. "I told you we'd find another way. And we did."

"Is that true?" Isabella asked.

"It is." Elijah answered.

Damon looked at Emma and Elizabeth . "And you're trusting him?"

"We are." Elizabeth answered.

Isabella looked at Elijah. "Then I'm sorry."

Damon looked over all of them. "You can all go to hell."

Damon walked out, leaving.

Stefan looked at Elijah. "He's just trying to protect Emma and Elizabeth any way he can, and he doesn't trust you. But he'll come around."

"Perhaps." Elijah told them.

No one looked convinced.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Maddox and Greta were kneeling on the floor, casting a spell.

There were lit candles all around them.

Alaric/Klaus was standing next to the wooden crate, his head bowed, his eyes closed.

Katherine was watching them from a distance.

Maddox and Greta finished their spell, looking at Alaric/Klaus.

Alaric/Klaus opened his eyes. He looked at Katherine in confusion, revealing him to be unpossessed by Klaus, himself once again. "Emma?"

Alaric collapsed, falling unconscious.

Maddox stood, opening the box.

Klaus walked out of the wooden crate, looking down at Alaric. "Now that's more like it."

Katherine looked frightened.

Klaus looked up, smiling.


	21. The Last Day

**Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Damon was lying in bed, looking lost in thought. He stood.

...

 **Library**

Stefan, Emma and Elena were sitting on the couch.

Isabella and Elizabeth were sitting in two chairs on either side of the couch.

Elijah was standing in front of them, explaining. "Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

"Emma said the Sun and the Moon curse is fake." Stefan told him. "That it's just actually a curse placed on Klaus."

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline." Elijah explained. "The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid."

Damon walked in. "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie."

"Damon..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"No." Elena told them. "Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon told them.

"It's not an option, Damon." Emma told him.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Isabella asked.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward." Elijah told them. "The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moonstone." Elizabeth told them.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone." Elijah told them. "After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"And where does Emma fit into it?" Elena asked, looking at Emma.

"The final part of the ritual." Elijah answered, taking a wooden box from a shelf. "Klaus must drink the blood of the Doppelganger, in that order... to the point of your death."

Stefan took Elena's hand.

Elijah opened the box, taking a jar out.

Emma looked at Elijah. "And that's where you come in."

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina." Elijah explained. "It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So she'll be dead?" Elena asked.

"And then you won't." Elijah finished.

"That's your plan?" Damon asked skeptically. "A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He looked at Emma. "You want to come back to life, what about John and Jeremy's rings?"

"Those rings only work on humans." Elijah stated. "The Doppelganger is a supernatural occurrences. Odds are, the rings won't work."

"I'll take those odds over your elixir." Damon replied. He looked at Emma. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Emma told them.

Damon looked at Stefan.

Stefan looked down sadly.

Damon looked at Isabella.

Isabella shrugged.

Damon looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was pensive.

Damon looked at Elijah.

Elijah didn't react.

Damon looked at Emma for a moment, walking out, leaving.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this?" Isabella asked. "Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years." Elijah told them. "If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Carol was walking up the stairs, leaving a voicemail for Tyler. "Tyler, honey. It's your mother. I don't know where you are, but I need you. Rosie and I need you. I've had an accident, and I'm in the hospital." She reached the top of the stairs. Maddox was here, looking at her, mouthing the words that Carol was saying. "Please, Tyler, come home." Carol hung up, looking at Maddox in confusion. "Why did I say that?"

"Because you had a terrible fall." Maddox answered, using magic to push her down the stairs.

Carol screamed, falling to the floor below.

Maddox looked at her emotionlessly.

Carol was unconscious by the front door.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Damon was outside. He was drinking Scotch.

Isabella joined him. "Breakfast of champions, huh?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Damon told her. "Isabella... I need all the help I can get. Especially when the biggest idiot of them all is our brother."

Stefan appeared behind them. "Who's standing right behind you, so he heard that."

"That's sort of the point." Damon told him, taking another drink.

"You know, neither of you are helping." Stefan told them.

Isabella turned to face him. "Elijah is an Original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?"

"What do you want me to do, Isabella?" Stefan replied. "Lizzie, Emma and Elena made their decision. They're choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in them."

"Why?" Damon asked. "Emma is going to end up dead."

"Because they all put their faith in me." Stefan answered. "They chose to trust me in spite of what I am. If I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be theirs."

"Well, then, I guess that really does make you the biggest idiot of them all." Damon told him.

"They chose to trust the both of you, too." Stefan told them.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about their instincts." Isabella told them.

Damon and Stefan didn't answer.

Isabella walked away.

...

 **Library**

Emma, Elizabeth and Elijah were alone.

Emma walked up to Elijah. "You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this."

"Why are you?" Elijah asked.

Elena sighed. "I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me."

Elizabeth nodded. "If we don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple."

Elijah looked down at the bottle in Emma's hands. "You know, there's a possibility the elixir won't work." He looked between them. "I don't want to mislead either of you."

Emma tilted her head up. "We know the chance that we're taking."

...

 **Parlor**

Evelyn was pacing worried.

Evelyn heard Jenna's voice. "Get out!"

Evelyn heard Alaric's voice. "Jenna, Jenna!"

Evelyn looked confused.

...

 **Hallway**

Jenna had a crossbow trained on Alaric.

Evelyn walked closer from the hall behind Jenna.

Damon, Nicola and Kaylin walked closer from the hall behind Alaric.

Elena, Emma, Stefan and Elijah walked closer from the hall to Jenna's right and Alaric's left.

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay?" Alaric asked. "It's me."

"Stay away from me." Jenna told him.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's me, Elizabeth, I swear, okay?" Alaric asked. "He let me go. Klaus let me go."

"Prove it." Isabella told him.

Alaric looked from Jenna to Emma. "Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Emma walked in right when I was about to..."

Emma and Jenna spoke together, not too keen on reliving the memory. "Okay, it's him."

Jenna lowered the crossbow.

Emma shivered at the memory.

Evelyn, Elijah, Stefan, Elena, Isabella and Damon looked curious and confused for what that was about.

Stefan looked at Alaric. "Why did he let you go?"

"He wanted me to deliver a message." Alaric answered. "The sacrifice happens tonight."

Evelyn looked at Emma and Elizabeth worriedly.

Elizabeth and Emma looked at each other, not knowing how to react.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Carol's Room**

 **(Song:) Not - Cheyenne Marie Mize**

Carol was lying in the hospital bed, her arm in a sling.

Rosie walked in, seeing her, walking closer instantly. "Aunt Carol."

Carol smiled a small smile. "Rosie."

Rosie stopped when she sensed something, turning around.

Tyler was behind Rosie.

Rosie was in shock from seeing him after so long, after everything that had happened while he had been gone. "Tyler. You're back."

Tyler smiled a small smile, nodding reassuringly. "Yeah. I'm back. Hey, Rose."

Carol slowly fell asleep.

Rosie walked toward Tyler without hesitation. They both embraced tightly in relief that the other was okay and in their arms.

"Oh, my God, Ty." Rosie told him.

"It's okay." Tyler told her. "It's okay."

Rosie shook her head, pulling away. "No. It's not."

Rosie started to cry.

Tyler smiled a small smile, wiping away a tear from her cheek. "It will be now, okay?" Rosie merely looked at him, wiping another tear away. "I'm back."

Rosie smiled, chuckling sadly.

Tyler and Rosie embraced once more, this time longer, looking as if the cousins wouldn't let go.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Matt was working. He turned around, jumping when he saw Caroline standing there. "Ooh. Jeez."

Caroline smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Matt told her. "I just, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I wanted to try and catch you on your break so we could hang out." Caroline told him.

"I have lunch in an hour." Matt told her.

"Perfect." Caroline told him "I will go run some errands, and I will be right back." She kissed Matt. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay." Matt told her.

Caroline walked out, leaving.

Matt joined Liz at a table.

"Does she suspect anything?" Liz asked.

"No." Matt answered. "But... I can't do this anymore. I've been with her the past few days, and I'm putting on the best show of my life. But either she is, too, or she's still the same Caroline."

"She's not the same." Liz told him. "She's a vampire."

"At this point, I don't even know what that means." Matt told her.

"Look, I know this is hard to understand, but my family, we were raised with this." Liz told him. "They're monsters, Matt. They have no soul, no humanity."

"There's nothing about her that makes me believe that." Matt told her.

"It's an act." Liz told him. "I believed Damon was my closest ally in this town. Instead, he's a killer. They killed your sister. What other proof do you need?"

"I could ask you the same question, Sheriff." Matt replied. "Why haven't you done anything? Why are you hesitating?"

"Because I need more information." Liz answered. "And because, in spite of everything I just said, I still look at her, and, I... I see my daughter."

"Damon is the problem." Matt told her. "Not Caroline. You should focus on him.'

"I shouldn't have involved you, Matt." Liz told him. "Thank you for all of your help, but I'll take it from here."

Liz stood, walking out, leaving.

Matt watched her go, conflicted.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Everyone but Damon was in the living room.

Elena, Emma, Jenna and Elizabeth were on the right side couch.

Stefan sat on the couch arm next to Elena.

Evelyn sat on the couch arm.

Elijah stood behind Emma

Isabella and Alaric sat on the couch across from Stefan, Elena, Emma, Jenna, Elizabeth and Evelyn.

Elizabeth looked at Alaric. "So you don't remember anything that happened?"

"No." Alaric answered. "It's like I blacked out and woke up three days later. Katherine was there."

"She's under compulsion." Isabella explained. "I snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can."

Emma looked around. "Where is Damon?"

"I saw him go upstairs." Elena told her.

Emma stood, going to talk to Damon.

"So, what else did I do?" Alaric asked.

Elizabeth looked down at her stomach because Alaric/Klaus had tried to stab her with a knife.

...

 **Damon's Room**

Damon was standing by the window, looking outside absently.

Emma walked in. "You disappeared."

"I didn't want to hear anymore." Damon told her.

Emma sighed, walking closer. "I need you to understand why we're doing this."

"Why?" Damon asked, turning to face her. "It clearly doesn't matter what I think."

"We'll be fine, Damon." Emma told him. Damon walked closer. "I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus, and then all of this will finally be over." Emma shrugged, leaning against the bed pole. "We've got this, Damon."

"If it works." Damon told her.

"It will work." Emma told him.

"You think it will work." Damon told her. "You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way."

"There isn't." Emma told him.

Damon walked closer. "You're going to die, Emma."

"And then I'll come back to life." Emma told him, sighing

Damon pointed at Emma. "That is not a risk I am willing to take."

Emma stepped closer to him, taking his finger in her hand. "But we are. It's our lives, Damon." She took both of his hands in mine. "Our choice. It's going to be okay."

Damon tilted his head sadly. "I can't lose you."

Emma looked at him sadly, shaking her head. "You won't."

Emma slowly turned for the door, taking a deep, steadying breath, starting to walk away.

Damon rushed in front of her, making her gasp. "There is another way."

"What are you..." Emma trailed off. Damon transformed, biting into his wrist. "Damon, no!"

Damon put his wrist to Emma's mouth so he could feed her his blood, even while Emma didn't want to.

...

Damon was still holding Emma still, feeding her his blood.

Evelyn arrived, pushing Damon off of Emma.

Emma fell to the floor, having blood on her lips. She was in shock, horrified at the thought of becoming a vampire and not being able to have children, grow old and die, because she knew that she was going to die with Damon's blood in her system that night, which would make her become a vampire the next day.

Elizabeth and Elena knelt next to Emma.

Elena had tears in her eyes.

Elizabeth was in shock.

Emma started to cry.

Elena looked at her knowingly, crying, wrapping her arms around Emma, holding her.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Emma from her other side, holding her. She looked at Damon angrily, incredulously. "What did you do?" Evelyn pushed Damon into the wall. "Huh? What did you do?"

Elizabeth and Elena continued to hold Emma.

Stefan knelt in front of them to make sure that Emma was okay.

Isabella was standing behind them.

"I saved her life." Damon told them. Emma wiped the blood from her lips. Stefan looked Emma over. "Your so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back."

Stefan stood, turning to face Damon. "As a vampire! She'll come back as a vampire!"

Elizabeth and Elena let Emma go, stroking her arms.

"It's better than nothing else." Damon told them.

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Evelyn asked.

"Go ahead." Damon told them. He looked painfully at Emma. "Wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it."

Stefan growled, rushing toward Damon, pushing him over a table near a corner, making Damon and a lamp fall to the floor.

"Stefan!" Elena told him.

Damon rushed to stand, holding a broken piece of the wooden lamp in his hands, rushing toward Stefan, pushing him against the far wall, pushing the wooden stick against his throat.

"Damon!" Isabella told him.

Damon ignored her, looking at Stefan. "Admit it. You just wish that you had the balls to do it to Elena."

Stefan growled, grabbing hold of the wooden piece at his throat, tilting it up hard enough to hit Damon in the head, making him back away.

Damon tried to punch Stefan in the face. Stefan raised an arm to block the move, punching Damon in the face four times.

Elizabeth and Elena helped Emma stand, the three of them watching the fight.

Evelyn grew annoyed, pushing Damon and Stefan apart with either hand. "Enough." Damon and Stefan tried to attack each other again. Damon picked up the broken wooden piece from the lamp off the floor, trying to go after Stefan. Evelyn caught his arm, easily disarming him, rushing to turn around, pushing him to the floor. Isabella turned to face Stefan, holding him back from another attack. "I said enough!"

"Evelyn." Elizabeth told her.

Isabella was still holding Stefan back. "Stefan, enough. Stef, it's over. It's over. Enough."

Elena looked at Damon. "Get out of here!"

Alaric and Jenna walked in.

"What the hell's going on here?" Alaric asked.

"Just get him out of here!" Elena told them.

Evelyn walked toward Damon.

Jenna saw the blood on Emma's lips. "Oh, my God."

Emma looked ashamed at Jenna's reaction, wiping the rest of the blood from her lips.

Evelyn pulled Damon up from the floor.

Damon looked at Emma, seeming overwhelmed with emotion. Denial over losing her, regret from what he did to her.

Evelyn and Isabella led Damon out of the room, leaving.

Elizabeth turned to face Emma, trying to be calm, but overwhelmed with the events of the day. "It's okay. It's okay. You're going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry." Stefan told her.

Emma shook her head, no longer crying, but tears still staining her cheeks.

Elena and Elizabeth embraced Emma.

"Sh, It's okay." Elena told her.

Stefan looked at Emma. "I'm sorry."

Emma didn't know how to react.

...

 **Library**

Emma was. now in the library, pouring herself a drink, hearing yelling from upstairs. She put her glass down, turning around to go see what was going on.

Elijah walked in. "I wouldn't."

"What the hell's going on?" Emma asked.

"Hmm." Elijah hummed. He stood next to Emma , in front of the table. "Would you mind explaining something to me?"

"Depends on what it is and if I know the answer." Emma answered.

Elijah smiled a small, amused smile, looking at the elixir in the wooden box. "Stefan, Isabella and Damon... Last night, you had said you would do anything to keep them safe, including killing me."

"And I'd do it again." Emma admitted with no shame, nodding. "To be honest, I undaggered you because you were our last resort, and I knew that we could come to an agreement. But I'd do anything for them."

"Why?" Elijah asked. "They've brought you nothing but pain, misery and loneliness."

Emma took a second to think about the right way to answer. "Yeah, but... They're also the only reasons I'm alive today. I help them as much as they help me. After Damon killed Vicki, I hated him for the longest time, but..." She shook her head. "I don't even know how to explain it or how or why I feel like this, but... How can you keep hating the only ones you really have left in your long or short life? If I don't have them to live or die for, who do I have? If I can't be a fool for family, who can I be a fool for?"

Elijah seemed impressed and stunned into silence by her words. Both Emma and Elijah looked at each other.

Damon walked in.

Emma turned to Damon, a little embarrassed.

Elijah cleared his throat, retrieving his voice. "Well, it sounds like Emma won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless." He turned to Emma , holding out the box with the elixir to her.. "Tell Emma and Elizabeth I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned."

Elijah started to walk away.

"We all know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon told him.

Elijah turned to face him. "The problem, Damon, you talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... is a very long time."

Elijah walked out, leaving.

Damon looked at Emma in regret.

Emma walked away.

...

 **Hallway**

Alaric and Jenna were alone.

"I know, it's, uh, it's a lot to take in." Alaric told her.

Jenna nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"I tried to protect you from all this, but I should have known you could handle it." Alaric told her.

Jenna slowly turned to face him. "Can I?"

"Well, you just did." Alaric told her. "Look, Jenna... I know we have a lot to talk about."

Jenna put a hand on his cheek. "Hey. I'm glad you're okay." She smiled. "I should have said that already."

Alaric and Jenna smiled, kissing slowly, sweetly and passionately.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan and Elena were sitting on Stefan's bed.

"How could he do that to her?" Elena asked. "Why?"

"He loves her." Stefan answered. "He shouldn't have done what he did, but he's desperate to protect her, by whatever means necessary. Even if it means turning her into a vampire for the rest of time."

"But he did this to her, Stefan." Elena told him. "Which means he doesn't really know what love is."

Stefan looked at Elena. "I want you to go somewhere with me."

"Stefan, I can't." Elena told him. "I have to be here, for-for Emma, and-"

"Evelyn and Elizabeth will be here with Emma." Stefan told her. "And it's not far, okay? It's just for the day. I promise."

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Carol's Room**

Carol was sleeping.

Rosie was standing at her bedside. She heard voices from the hallway, turning her head toward the door.

...

 **Hallway**

Tyler was getting something from the vending machine.

Jules walked toward him.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

"I should be asking you that," Jules told him. "I told you not to come."

"She's my mother." Tyler told her. "I had to."

"Now we have to get out of here." Jules told him. "Lock ourselves up for the night."

"Wait." Tyler told her.

"Now, Tyler." Jules told him.

Tyler shook his head, turning to go back to Carol and Rosie in the hospital room.

Jules grabbed his arm to stop him.

Rosie walked out of the hospital room toward them. "Wait."

Jules looked at Rosie, seeming to sense the difference about her since the last time they saw each other. She was surprised. "Rosie? When?'

Rosie knew that she knew.

"When what?" Tyler asked.

Rosie sighed. "When I triggered the curse."

Tyler looked at Rosie in shock. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jules grabbed their arms. "Ask later. Come on. We need to hurry."

...

 **Outside**

Jules, Tyler and Rosie walked outside.

Caroline walked toward them, seeing Rosie first. "Hey, Rosie." She stopped when she saw who was with her. "Tyler? Jules."

Jules looked at Tyler. "I'll give you a few minutes."

"Thank you." Tyler told them.

"Just a few, Tyler." Jules told him.

Tyler looked at Jules in annoyance. "I got it."

Jules walked away, leaving.

Rosie looked at Caroline, smiling nervously. "I'll meet you at the cellar." Caroline nodded. Rosie turned to Tyler. "I'll explain everything later. Just-" She took a deep breath. "Just be careful."

Tyler nodded understandingly.

Rosie walked away, following Jules.

Caroline looked at Tyler. "So, what, are you two, like, friends with Jules now?"

"She's been helping me." Tyler told her. "How are you?"

"I heard about your mom." Caroline told him. "I just came to check in on her."

"She's banged up, but she'll be okay." Tyler told her.

"And you?" Caroline asked. "I mean, Rosie's freaking out about tonight. It's her first full moon." Tyler sighed worriedly. "But how's everything with you?"

"I'm hanging in there." Tyler answered.

"Good." Caroline told him.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. I should get going. Jules, Rosie and I gotta find someplace to lock ourselves up before the full moon tonight."

"No, yeah, of course." Caroline told him. "Go." Tyler started to walk past, stopping suddenly, holding his head in pain, screaming. Caroline turned to face him worriedly in confusion. "Tyler?"

Caroline suddenly held her head, screaming in pain.

Maddox appeared behind a car with his hand outstretched in a claw aimed at Tyler.

Greta appeared behind Caroline, injecting vervain into her neck, making her fall unconscious.

Tyler fell unconscious due to the pain.

Greta smirked, looking at Maddox. "Let's go."

Maddox took Tyler.

Greta took Caroline.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Jules and Rosie were standing in the parking lot, having heard the screams.

"Ty?" Rosie called worriedly. "Caroline!"

Jules and Rosie started to run back toward them.

A vampire appeared in front of them.

Jules and Rosie had to come to a stop.

The vampire gripped Rosie by her throat, throwing her over the car, making her fall to the ground on the other side. Rosie landed badly on her stomach, groaning in pain. The vampire rushed around the car toward Rosie, trying to take her away.

Jules growled. "No!"

The vampire looked at Jules.

Jules let her eyes glow gold. She wolf-rushed toward the vampire, pushing him away from Rosie, into a car, grabbing him, turning around, throwing him to the ground. She knelt next to him, punching him in the face repeatedly. The vampire flipped her to the ground, standing, grabbing Jules by the throat, rushing away, leaving.

Rosie stood hurriedly, turning around to see that they were gone. She looked around worriedly in confusion. "Mom?" She ran toward the entrance of the hospital where Tyler and Caroline had been taken. "Caroline?" She slowed to a stop, looking around, even more worried and distressed. "Tyler!"

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Wolf Pack - The Vaccines**

Matt was trying to reach Caroline on his phone, getting her voicemail. "Hey, Caroline, it's me. I thought you were coming back to meet me. Look, I need to talk to you. It's important."

Matt hung up.

Isabella, Damon and Evelyn walked in.

Matt saw them.

Isabella, Damon and Evelyn walked toward the bar, sitting down.

Damon looked at the bar in front of him. "I screwed up."

Evelyn nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Yeah, you did. What the hell were you thinking?"

 **(Song Ends)**

Klaus appeared next to them, to their right, on the other side of Isabella. "Why so glum?"

Isabella, Damon and Evelyn looked at Klaus.

Isabella sighed. "Ugh. Klaus, I presume."

Klaus smirked. "In the flesh." Evelyn stood, walking around Isabella and Damon to stand between them and Klaus, looking at Klaus angrily, crossing her arms over his chest. "Why the angry look, mate? Oh, wait. This is about the play date over at the Gilbert residence that almost ended in a bloodbath, isn't it?"

"Elizabeth didn't let you hurt her or Jenna, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let you hurt anyone here." Evelyn told him.

Klaus smirked. "'Let' being the operative word."

"I'll die fighting you, if that's what it takes." Evelyn told him.

Klaus tilted his head slightly. "Mm, be careful what you wish for."

Isabella turned in her seat to face Klaus. "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told both of your brothers fancy both my Doppelganger and Elisaveta." Klaus told her. He looked at Damon. "Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret."

"Ha." Damon told him. "Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

"You are kidding?" Klaus asked. He looked at Evelyn and Isabella. "He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really." Isabella answered.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked.

"Let me be clear." Klaus told them. "I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

Klaus walked away, leaving.

Isabella turned to face the bar, sighing. "That was fun."

Evelyn sat on the other side of Isabella. "You're going to screw it up, aren't you?"

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" Damon asked. "I mean, except if it's Rosie. Killing her best friend would make her hate me more than turning her into a vampire. That, and your promise to stay on the 'Help Rosie Lockwood' wagon."

"I think it none of which will matter, because you'll be dead." Isabella told him.

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon." Damon pointed out.

"And you'll still be dead." Evelyn told him.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Damon asked.

Evelyn looked at them. "What do you need me to do?"

Isabella smiled.

...

 **Woods**

Elena and Stefan were walking in the woods on the side of a mountain.

Elena was holding the box with the elixir in it. "Where are we?"

"It's a surprise." Stefan told her. "Just a little bit longer."

They arrived at a waterfall.

"God, this is beautiful." Elena told him.

"Oh, it gets more beautiful at the top." Stefan told her. "Just wait for it. I can show you."

"We're climbing all the way up to the top?" Elena asked.

"Oh, yeah." Stefan answered.

"Well, can't you do one of your super power vampire jumpy things?" Elena asked.

Stefan smiled a small smile. "No. You're going to take that elixir, and you're going to die tonight. We don't know if it will work or not. I thought that if this was going to be your last day, then I wanted to do something special."

Elena looked at him sadly.

Stefan took her hand in his.

They started to walk up along the waterfall.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Elizabeth and Emma were walking along the outer edges of the property.

"Ready to talk about how you're feeling about all this?" Elizabeth asked.

Emma sniffled. "Uh, this morning, I was wondering if I would live or die, and now... I'm going to be a vampire. I... I don't really know how I'm feeling."

Elizabeth looked at Emma. "I think you do know how you feel. I just want you to know that it's okay to tell me."

"I can't, Elizabeth." Emma told her. "Elizabeth, I just... I can't talk about it."

'Well, if you don't want to, that's okay." Elizabeth told her. "Today's about you. It's about Elena. But... sunset's a long time from now, and we have an entire Salvatore property to wander around until it's time. You never know what might come up."

Elizabeth lightly nudged Emma in the shoulder, smiling a small smile.

Emma knew that she was trying to make her feel better, managing a small smile.

Elizabeth and Emma continued to walk along.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Katherine was looking for a blood bag in the fridge. She heard the key in the lock. She stood, walking toward the door.

Alaric opened the door, standing in the doorway without walking in.

"Look who's dumb enough to come back." Katherine told him.

"Well, somebody had to invite them in." Alaric told her. "Damon. Isabella. Evelyn. Would you like to, uh, come in?"

Isabella walked inside, smiling.

Damon and Evelyn walked in.

Katherine rushed toward Evelyn, pushing her back. "Are you three trying to get me killed?"

Evelyn rushed toward Katherine, pushing her into a wall. "We got it from here, Ric."

"You sure?"Alaric asked.

"Yeah." Evelyn answered.

Damon looked back at Alaric. "Call Jenna. Tell her to keep Emma and Elizabeth from handing themselves over."

"Okay." Alaric told them, closing the door, leaving.

Evelyn let go of Katherine. "We need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf."

"Why?" Katherine asked. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Dead or rescued werewolf equals no ritual." Isabella told her.

"No." Katherine told her. "You can't interfere, Isabella. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

"We just need to delay this thing." Damon told her.

"No." Katherine told them, walking away. "No way."

"You should like this." Isabella told her. "It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life."

"Right." Katherine told them, turning to face them. "Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing."

"What?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Katherine answered. "He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood." Isabella glared at her. "Oh. You thought it would be Rosie. Well, it's not, it's her cousin. But, he has Caroline. Therefore, I'm in the clear."

Evelyn walked toward Katherine threateningly. "And where'd you get that idea from?"

Katherine held her hands up to stop her, backing away. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here."

Isabella looked as if she got an idea. She smirked. "What if I told you Elena and Emma had vampire blood in her system?"

Damon and Evelyn looked at Isabella for the lie.

Isabella smirked smugly, looking at Katherine.

"What?" Katherine asked incredulously.

"Imagine how much fun that will be, competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever." Isabella told her.

Katherine sighed in frustration, giving in. "The tomb. He's got them in the tomb."

"Thank you." Damon told her, walking out, leaving.

Evelyn followed him, walking out, leaving.

Isabella started to follow them. She stopped in the doorway, looking at Katherine. "Oh, and it's not Elena that has vampire blood in her system. It's Emma." Katherine looked at Isabella angrily, incredulously, opening her mouth to speak. Isabella smirked. "I'll let the fact that I just tricked you into telling me the truth settle while you're in here for the next few hundred years."

"You bitch!" Katherine told her.

Isabella smiled. "Takes one to know one." She waved at her, backing out of the door. "Bye, Katherine."

Isabella walked out, closing the door behind her.

Katherine glared after her angrily.

...

 **Corridor**

Isabella, Evelyn and Damon walked down the hallway of the apartment loft building.

"Even if it's Tyler instead of Rosie, plan stays the same." Evelyn told them.

"Oh, no, don't say it, Evelyn." Damon told her in a complaint.

"We're still rescuing both Tyler and Caroline, not assassinating." Evelyn told them.

"And you said it," Damon told her in defeat.

Evelyn smiled, tilting her head.

Isabella smirked.

...

 **Fell's Church - Tomb**

Caroline and Tyler were chained against the walls, facing each other.

Caroline woke up. "Tyler?"

Tyler looked at her. "You all right?"

"Yeah." Caroline answered. "I think so.'

Caroline tried to break the chains, but she couldn't.

"I already tried." Tyler told her.

Caroline tried to stand, but still weak from vervain, fell back down. "Those witches vervained me."

"Who were they?" Tyler asked.

"I think they're with Klaus." Caroline told him.

"Who the hell is Klaus?" Tyler asked.

Caroline looked at Tyler in shock, realizing that he didn't know what was happening. "Tyler... you shouldn't have come back here."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside - Garden**

Emma was sitting at a table outside in the garden, eating fast food.

Elizabeth walked toward her, smiling. "Last meal as human, and you're eating takeout."

Emma smiled. "I want to go out with a bang." Elizabeth laughed. "I guess Bonnie will have to make me a daylight ring."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah. I didn't think about that."

"And I'll never be able to watch 'Bambi' again." Emma told them.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Oh, hell, no."

Emma slowly turned serious, looking at Elizabeth. "You and your friends are vampires." Elizabeth sat next to her. "And I know that you and Isabella talk about it all the time. What does you say is the best part?"

"I say the best part of being a vampire is the feeling that you can do anything." Elizabeth answered. "Be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. Everything's heightened. You just live more intensely. Feel everything more powerfully. It's like floating and nothing can bring you down."

"What's the worst part of being a vampire?" Emma asked.

Elizabeth looked down. "Ah, you know the worst."

"Aside from the blood." Emma told her.

"Isabella says there's not a worst when it comes to vampirisim." Elizabeth told them. "But I know better. I mean, I look at Stefan, and Damon, and Isabella, and I can see what they're going through. What they've been through. I actually learned this from experience. Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief... loss... It can cripple you. That's why so many vampires turn their emotions off. It just becomes... to overwhelming. The good isn't worth the bad for some of them. But for some, it is."

Emma considered all of this information seriously, looking at Elizabeth.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Katherine was making coffee.

Klaus walked in.

"Everything okay?" Katherine asked.

"What have you been doing?" Klaus asked.

"Making coffee." Katherine answered. "Do you want some?"

Klaus rushed toward her, gripping her by the through, compelling her. "Tell me what you've been doing."

"Making coffee." Katherine answered.

Klaus released her.

Katherine held her, gasping, turning away.

"Wait." Klaus told her. "Take off your bracelet." Katherine took her bracelet off, handing it to Klaus. "Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight."

"But I'll burn." Katherine told him.

"You don't have a choice." Klaus told her. Katherine hesitated, walking toward the window, steeling herself, stepping into the sunlight. Her side was exposed to the sunlight, starting to burn. She screamed in pain, doing everything in her power to not rush out of the sunlight into the safety of shadows, knowing that it would alert Klaus to the fact that she was on vervain. Klaus watched her for a moment, smiling. "That's enough." Katherine rushed out of the sunlight, over to the corner of the room, in the shadows. "Guess I was wrong. All right, then. I need you to do something for me."

...

 **Woods**

Damon, Isabella and Evelyn walked toward Fell's Church.

Maddox walked toward them. "Which one are you trying to save? The blonde, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

"Wishful thinking." Isabella told him.

Evelyn rushed toward Maddox, grabbing him, throwing him to the ground, strangling him.

Maddox cast a pain infliction spell on Evelyn, making her hold her head and groan a scream of pain, using magic to push her to the ground. She stood.

Damon and Isabella rushed toward Maddox.

Maddox held his hand toward Damon and Isabella, casting a pain infliction spell on them, making them hold their heads, fall to their knees and scream in agony.

Maddox was suddenly shot in the chest, falling to the ground, still alive.

The spell released Damon, Isabella and Evelyn .

Damon and Isabella looked up, lowering their hands, breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

Evelyn stood.

They looked toward the shooter, revealing that it was Matt with a shotgun.

Isabella stood in shock.

Evelyn rushed toward Maddox, snapping his neck, killing him, letting him fall to the ground.

Damon stood.

Isabella looked at Matt in shock. "What are you doing here?"

...

Matt had his gun trained on Isabella, Damon and Evelyn. "Where's Caroline?"

"Listen, Matt." Isabella told him. "Not a good time to play the hero."

"Where is she?" Matt asked. "And what did he do to her? And what was he doing to you?"

"We're just here to rescue her and Tyler." Evelyn told him.

"Tyler?" Matt repeated. "What did he do to Tyler?"

Damon rushed past Isabella to Matt, taking the shotgun from him, hitting him in the head with the butt of the shotgun, making him fall unconscious.

"Damon!" Isabella told him in complaint, rushing toward Damon, pushing him. "You do realize that he just saved our asses, right?"

"Yeah." Damon answered. "You're lucky I already screwed up once today or he'd be dead."

Damon opened the chamber in the gun, revealing wooden bullets in the shotgun.

Evelyn walked closer, looking at the wooden bullets. "He knows."

...

 **Tomb**

Tyler and Caroline were still chained up.

"The whole sun and moon curse is fake?" Tyler asked.

"That's what Emma learned,p." Caroline told him. "Klaus still needs to do the sacrifice, but it's just not for that."

"And you think that's why they grabbed us?" Tyler asked. "For the sacrifice?"

"Yes." Caroline answered sadly.

"He's going to kill us?" Tyler asked what sounded like a statement.

Caroline looked down. "I think so. Yes."

Tyler sighed heavily. "This whole time I've been gone, Jules has been helping me come to terms with what I am. How to deal with it. I came back for my mom, to find out that Rosie triggered the curse. When I found out, I wanted to teach her like Jules taught me. Rosie needs me, Caroline. Just like Liam needs you."

Caroline looked up sadly. "I know." They could hear the door of the tomb opening, looking up. Evelyn walked in. "Evelyn?" Isabella and Damon walked in. "Isabella? Damon?"

Isabella walked toward Caroline. "Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some serious explaining to do."

"What, Matt?" Caroline asked.

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler asked.

"No, I..." Caroline trailed off.

"Shh." Evelyn told them. "Tomorrow's problem."

Evelyn and Isabella broke Caroline's chains, setting her free.

Damon stood in front of Tyler. "You're lucky I screwed up already, otherwise I'd leave you here for dead."

"Emma would hate you for it, and I know you don't want that." Tyler replied. "Do you really think I haven't noticed you're in love with her?"

Isabella pursed her lips. "Ooh."

"She's gonna hate me anyway." Damon replied. "It's getting dark soon. How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"I need to get to my family's cellar." Tyler answered. Isabella held out her hand to Caroline. "I can lock myself up."

Caroline took Isabella's hand, letting her help her up. "I'll help. Rosie will be there, too."

Damon crouched in front of Tyler. "Don't make me regret this."

Evelyn walked toward them. "You know you're not gonna do anything to him, Damon, so just shut the hell up."

Damon looked at Evelyn sarcastically.

Tyler smirked.

Damon and Evelyn broke Tyler's chains, setting him free.

...

 **Mountain**

Stefan and Elena reached the top of the mountain.

Elena smiled, still holding the box. "We made it! Ah."

"That's nothing, if you've climbed Mt. Everest." Stefan told her.

"Nobody likes a bragger, Stefan." Elena told him teasingly. She took in the view. "Oh, wow."

Stefan smiled a small smile. "Yeah." He let it fade, looking at Elena. "Hey, you can say it."

Elena looked at Stefan. "Say what?"

"The thing you've been wanting to say, but... you're trying to be brave, for me, for Emma, Jeremy and Elizabeth." Stefan answered. "For everything."

"There's nothing I can say, Stefan." Elena told him. "It's not going to change anything."

"Might make you feel better." Stefan told her.

Elena hesitated, breathing shakily. "Emma and Elizabeth are ready to give up their lives to Klaus to save all of you. And they still are. And I wasn't afraid before. But the sacrifice is happening tonight. And once the sun goes down, I know that everything is going to change, no matter what we do." She looked at the box in her hands. "Emma is gonna die tonight. She has Damon's blood in her system. She's going to die, and she's going to come back as a vampire." She had tears in her eyes. Stefan looked at her sympathetically. Elena started to cry. "I know my sisters going to die tonight, Stefan. I want her to come back to me. I don't want to stay that way."

Stefan stepped closer, holding her shoulders, looking at her worriedly in concern and sympathy. "Hey. Say it."

"I'm scared, Stefan." Elena told him. "I'm really scared."

"I know." Stefan told her. "It's okay." Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena. Elena returned the embrace, still crying. They stayed that way for a moment, pulling away. "We'll figure it out. But until then, this is what we have to do."

Elena sighed, nodding shakily.

...

 **Night - Woods**

Damon, Isabella, Evelyn, Caroline and Tyler walked up out of the tomb.

Matt was still on the ground, slowly starting to wake up.

Caroline ran to his side, kneeling next to him. "Hey, Matt!" She looked at Damon. "Hey. Did you hit him?"

"Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?" Damon asked. "Isabella already ripped my head off about that."

Tyler growled, holding his chest in pain, looking up at the full moon.

"Tyler?" Evelyn asked. "Tyler? What's happening?"

"It's starting." Tyler answered.

Isabella looked at Evelyn. "Help me grab Boy Wonder and let's go."

Isabella and Caroline helped Matt stand, wrapping either of his arms around either of their shoulders.

"Come on." Evelyn told them, leading the way through the woods.

Damon, Isabella, Matt, Caroline and Tyler followed.

...

 **Elsewhere in the Forest**

Rosie had a duffel bag over her shoulder, running toward the Lockwood Cellar. She suddenly stopped, holding her chest in pain, screaming. She looked up at the full moon in the sky that was almost at its apex. She knew that her transition was starting, running down the steps toward the door underground.

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Rosie opened the door, running inside, reaching the middle of the cellar, falling to her knees, putting the bag on the floor in front of her. She opened the bag, pulling out chains, hooking them up tightly to the walls. She pulled off her leather jacket, throwing it to the side. She was wearing a black elastic crop top and shorts. She took off her shoes, putting them into the bag. She looked into the bag, revealing she had a change of clothing in there, along with wolfsbane-mixed bottles of water. Her arm bent backwards on its own, three times, her bones breaking, making her scream in agony and fall to the ground. She breathed heavily, pushing herself up, chaining herself up, breathing heavily, trying to get ready for her first transformation into a werewolf.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Stefan's car pulled up to the boarding house.

Emma and Elizabeth were sitting alone on the porch of the house, standing, walking closer.

Stefan and Elena got out of the car.

Elena saw her sister. "Emma."

Emma and Elena ran up to each other, embracing the other for a long, long moment. They both sighed shakily, pulling away, looking at each other nervously with tears in their eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" Emma asked.

Elizabeth nodded unconvincingly. "I'm ready if you are."

Klaus appeared a little distance away. "I'm glad to hear that." Stefan walked closer, standing in front of Elena, Elizabeth and Emma protectively. "You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid." Klaus held his hand toward Emma and Elizabeth. "Are you ready, darlings?"

Emma swallowed, nodding. "I'm ready."

Emma and Elizabeth started to walk toward Klaus.

Stefan stopped them. "No."

"I wouldn't." Klaus told him. "No reason for you to die, too."

Emma turned to face Stefan and Elena. "No. Elena, hey. Hey, it's fine. It's fine. We'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt." They hugged slowly, pulling away. "I love you."

Elena had tears in his eyes. "I love you."

Elizabeth stepped closer, standing behind Emma, holding her arm, looking at Stefan and Elena. "Close your eyes. Close your eyes."

Stefan and Elena closed their eyes.

Emma let go of Stefan's hand, starting to cry, turning to wrap her arms around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth returned the embrace, tears in her eyes.

Klaus watched them.

Stefan and Elena opened their eyes.

Elizabeth, Emma and Klaus were gone.

Stefan and Elena looked around to see that they were completely alone.

...

 **Woods**

Damon, Isabella, Evelyn, Caroline, Matt and Tyler were walking through the woods.

Tyler looked like he was getting weaker.

Matt looked at him in concern. "What's happening? Is he okay?"

"He better not wolf out on us." Isabella told them.

Damon's phone rang. He answered. "Bad time, Stefan."

Stefan was in the Salvatore Boarding House with Elena. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving the day." Damon told him. "I figured you'd understand. Just tell Emma and Elizabeth to stay put."

"They're already gone, Damon." Elena told him.

Damon stopped walking. "What?"

"Klaus came." Elena told him. "He took Emma and Elizabeth. And, Damon... Bonnie called Liam is missing."

Isabella and Evelyn had been listening to the phone call, stopping when they heard Liam was missing.

Damon and Isabella looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn looked at them worriedly.

Damon sighed. "We'll take care of it."

Elena turned around to look at Stefan behind her. They exchanged a confused look.

Damon hung up.

Tyler fell to the ground, the transformation beginning.

"Tyler!" Matt told him.

"I don't know if I can hold it off." Tyler told them. "Get out of here."

"Tyler, it'll be okay." Caroline told him.

"Go!" Tyler told them.

"You've got time." Caroline told him. "We're almost there, just..."

"It's happening faster." Tyler told them.

"Tyler, it's okay." Caroline told them.

Tyler looked up. His eyes were glowing gold. He growled, rushing toward Isabella, pouncing toward her.

Evelyn rushed toward Tyler, tackling him to the ground.

Tyler was above Evelyn when they landed, nipping at her.

Evelyn held him off.

Isabella rushed to push Tyler off of Evelyn, making him fall to the ground and roll away. She looked at him cautiously, standing defensively.

Damon stood between Tyler and Isabella, ready to fight if necessary.

Isabella looked at Evelyn worriedly. "Eve?"

"I'm fine." Evelyn told them, standing.

"Get out of here!" Tyler told them.

Evelyn looked at Damon, Isabella, Caroline and Matt. "Get to the Lockwood Cellar. I don't care if Rosie's there or not. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... use these." He gave Matt his wooden bullets back. "It'll buy you a couple seconds." He looked at Damon and Isabella. "Make sure all of them stay alive. Go."

"What, now I'm put on dog duty?" Damon asked incredulously.

"Damon, Isabella, go!" Evelyn told them.

Damon sighed, reluctantly giving in, walking away.

Matt and Caroline followed Damon.

Isabella looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn nodded.

Isabella walked away.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Klaus walked in.

Katherine was still there.

"Where's Maddox?" Klaus asked. "He should be back by now."

"I don't know." Katherine told him. Klaus sat down, opening a laptop. It showed a live video of Jules lying on the floor of a cellar, chained to the wall. She was transforming, screaming in agony. "What are you doing? Where are Emma and Elizabeth?"

"I sent them off with Greta." Klaus told her. "It's almost time." The door opened. Katherine and Klaus looked at the door, but no one was there. Klaus sensed someone behind him. "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

Evelyn was standing behind Klaus. "I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

Katherine turned to face him.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah." Evelyn answered. "But that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch."

Klaus stood. "Excuse me?"

Klaus walked toward Evelyn. They faced off.

"And you can kill me for it." Evelyn told him. "I don't care. It was all... me."

"Katerina, give us a moment." Klaus told her. Katherine looked at them, walking into another room in the loft, closing the door. Klaus looked at Evelyn. "I've heard about you. The strong, moral defender of the weak and the lost. I knew you would try to stop me."

"Just tell me where Liam is." Evelyn told him. "He's missing, and I know you have him. If you want to punish me, then punish me. Don't take it out on him."

Klaus smirked. "Now, where is the fun in that?" He showed him the video of Jules. "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?"

Klaus picked up a cellphone that was also playing the video, tossing it to Evelyn.

Evelyn caught it, recognizing the wolf. "Jules."

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two." Klaus told him. "First rule... always have a backup. Backup werewolf. Backup witch."

"Backup vampire." Evelyn finished.

Klaus smirked. "I've got that covered, too."

Klaus lunged at Evelyn.

...

 **Woods**

Damon, Isabella, Caroline and Matt ran through the woods toward the Lockwood Cellar.

They could hear Rosie screaming from inside.

"Come on, down here." Caroline told them.

They ran down the stairs to the cellar.

Damon opened the door.

They ran inside.

They heard Wolf!Tyler growling.

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Damon closed the door behind them.

"Is that going to hold?" Matt asked.

"No." Damon answered. Rosie was still chained up. Her bones cracked, snapped and broke, making her scream in agony. Matt flinched at the sound. They ran further into the cellar. Damon closed the iron gate between them and Rosie. "Isabella, help me with the gate. Help me with the gate!"

Isabella helped Damon close the gate.

Rosie looked up to them, breathing heavily, sweating, in pain, kneeling on the ground. "What the hell are you doing here? Go!"

"We kinda can't." Isabella told her.

"Why?" Rosie asked.

Wolf!Tyler walked in, growling.

"That's why." Isabella answered.

"Why isn't she a wolf yet?" Mason asked.

"It's her first transformation." Caroline answered. "The first is the hardest and longest."

Rosie's spine broken, making her curl in on herself and scream in agony.

Wolf!Tyler growled hungrily.

Rosie looked up. Her eyes were glowing gold. She looked at the wolf version of her brother. "Tyler, don't!"

Wolf!Tyler rushed toward the gate.

Rosie leaped toward Wolf!Tyler, trying to stop him, to save the others.

Caroline screamed.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Evelyn was lying on the floor, unconscious.

Katherine fed her some blood from a blood bag, slapping her on the cheek to wake him. "Hey, Evelyn. Hey. Eve!"

Evelyn woke up. "Ah. What the hell happened?"

"He's gone." Katherine told him. "He went to do the ritual. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it."

Evelyn sat up, groaning in pain. "Do what?"

"Klaus, he made me call him to lure him out." Katherine told her. "He needed another vampire."

"Who did you call?" Evelyn asked. Katherine didn't answer, knowing that this would set her off. Evelyn grabbed her arm forcefully. "What did you do, Katherine?"

...

 **Steven's Quarry**

Greta was leading Emma and Elizabeth through the dark.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked impatiently.

"This way." Greta answered.

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you?" Elena asked. "We heard about you. He and your father were looking for you."

"Well, they were wasting their time." Greta told them. "I wasn't lost."

Elena tripped on a rock. "God, I can't see anything."

Greta used magic to light fire all around them.

Emma and Elizabeth saw a boy lying on the ground with their back to them.

Emma recognized him, running over to him. "Liam?" She knelt next to her, turning Liam to face her. Elizabeth ran closer worriedly in confusion. "Liam?" Emma shook Liam lightly to try to wake her up. "Liam. Liam!"

Elena knelt next to them, on the other side of Liam. "Hey, hey. Liam? Liam!"

Emma felt for Liam's pulse, but she couldn't find one, horrified, in shocked denial. "Oh, my God. No. Liam! No!"

Elizabeth was horrified, in shocked denial. She looked at Greta. "He killed him? Why? We did everything that he asked."

Liam gasped himself back to life, sitting up.

Emma and Elizabeth looked at Liam in shock.

"He's not dead." Greta told them. She smiled. "He's in transition."

Emma and Elizabeth looked at Liam in shock.

Liam was too disoriented to know what was going on in that moment, breathing heavily, trying to remember what had happened, trying to figure out where he was, what he was doing there, and what had happened to him.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Evelyn stood, rushing toward Katherine, pushing her against the wall furiously. "I should end you."

"I had to, Eve." Katherine told him. "Liam was walking alone in the woods."

"So he could kill him." Evelyn told her angrily.

"So he could turn him." Katherine corrected. "He's going to kill him in the ritual tonight with his friends."

"I should kill you." Evelyn told her.

"Evelyn , just calm down." Katherine told her. "You're not usually like this, and I know why you're acting this way." She took her arm, showing a bite mark on her arm to him. "What is this, Evelyn?"

Evelyn was in shock, not having noticed it before. "It's a werewolf bite."

Katherine looked at Evelyn in shock.

Evelyn let Katherine go, looking away, knowing that Liam was in transition to become a vampire, and that she was infected with werewolf venom, thinking he was going to die.


	22. The Sun Also Rises

**Same Night**

 **Day One**

 **Night - Lockwood Cellar**

Damon and Isabella were still holding the gate closed, protecting Caroline and Matt.

Tyler was still in wolf form.

Rosie was still chained up, in the middle of her transformation.

Wolf!Tyler growled and snarled.

Rosie wrapped her arms around his stomach, pulling him to the floor.

"Damon, Isabella , let me help." Caroline told them.

"Get back, we got it" Damon told them.

All of the ribs on Rosie's right side broke and cracked, making her scream and let go of Wolf!Tyler.

Wolf!Tyler started to attack, fitting his snout through the bars of the gate, snapping and snarling.

Damon and Isabella kept the iron gate closed steadily.

Matt aimed the rifle at Wolf!Tyler.

Wolf!Tyler backed away and attacked a second time.

Isabella kicked through the bars, making him back away.

"The door's not going to hold." Matt told them, backing away, still pointing the gun at Wolf!Tyler. "Come on!"

"Tyler, please!" Caroline begged. Wolf!Tyler attacked again. Rosie growled, pulling him back. Wolf!Tyler tried to attack Rosie. Matt shot Wolf!Tyler, making him yelp in pain and back away. He shot him again. "Matt! No, hey, no! It's Tyler!"

"He's trying to kill us!" Matt told them.

"I, for one, actually agree with busboy for once." Damon told them.

Isabella looked at him in annoyance. "Damon, shut up. Matt, wait." She looked from Rosie to Wolf!Tyler. They laying on the ground, breathing heavily. "He's wounded."

"Isabella, stay back." Damon told her.

Isabella began to unlock the gate. "We can go around them."

"Are you nuts?" Matt asked.

"You're not going to shoot him again, okay?" Caroline asked.

"Get out of here." Rosie told them tiredly. "I'll hold us both off for as long as I can."

Caroline nodded. "Okay." She held her hand toward Matt. "Matt, take my hand."

Isabella opened the gate, slowly walking out.

Damon slowly followed.

Matt continued to aim the gun at Tyler. "I got it."

Caroline looked at him. "Matt, take my hand."

Matt sighed, putting his rifle on his shoulder, taking Caroline's hand in his.

Caroline looked at Damon and Kaylin.

Isabella nodded. "Follow me."

Damon and Isabella rushed out of the cellar.

Caroline followed them at rushing speed, taking Matt with her.

Rosie laid her head on the ground, breathing heavily, looking at Wolf!Tyler.

Wolf!Tyler was whimpering in pain, looking at Rosie.

Rosie let a tear fall down the side of her face toward the ground, her voice a whisper. "I missed you, Ty."

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Evelyn was sitting at a counter, observing the werewolf bite on her inner forearm she had received from Tyler.

Katherine stood next to her, also observing the bite. "So that's what a werewolf bite looks like?"

"Yep." Evelyn answered.

"It's not that bad." Katherine told her.

"Will be." Evelyn told her, standing, pulling on her jacket.

"So, that's it?" Katherine asked. "You're just... going to die?"

"Well, that depends." Evelyn told her. "You know anything about a cure?" Katherine shook her head. "Me, neither."

Evelyn turned away.

"500 years, and no last goodbye?" Katherine asked.

"You don't get a goodbye." Evelyn told her, walking toward the door.

Katherine rushed in her way, placing her hand on her chest to stop her. "No. Don't leave mad."

"Us ending on good terms isn't exactly my dying wish, Katherine." Evelyn told her. "And I'm not mad. I'm furious. I could kill you, but I'd rather go kill Klaus and lock you away forever... again. Death would be too good for you."

Evelyn tried to step around her.

Katherine stepped in her way. "Klaus made me grab Liam. There was nothing I could do. I didn't have a choice."

"That's why Isabella gave you the vervain." Evelyn told her. "So, you had a choice."

"It was Liam or me." Katherine told her. "I chose him."

"We helped you." Evelyn told her. "You owed us. Now, when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Liam dies. Somehow, you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?"

"I didn't let love get in the way." Katherine answered.

Evelyn glared at her murderously. "I am going to kill Klaus tonight. Then I'm going to come back and toss your ass in back in the tomb where you should be. And then, and only then, will I wish you an eternity alone, Katherine."

Evelyn walked past her toward the door.

Katherine turned to face her. "You know that in order for you to kill Klaus, the ritual has to go through. And that means Liam has to die."

Evelyn turned to face her. "Why do you think I'm not worrying about a fatal werewolf bite that will end up killing me?"

"So, that's it?" Katherine asked. "Your friends are killed, and you let yourself die because of that bite?"

"Who's fault is that?" Evelyn asked.

Katherine didn't answer.

Evelyn walked out, leaving.

...

 **Steven's Quarry**

Elizabeth, Emma and Liam were sitting on the ground.

Liam was holding his head in pain. "Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

Liam looked at Emma in confusion. "You called me. You were so scared." Emma took a deep breath of surprise. Elizabeth looked away, closing her eyes. Liam realized it hadn't been Emma, but Katherine, groaning in frustration, looking away. "Ah, I should've realized it wasn't you." Elizabeth sighed sadly. "The second I walked out of the witch house, somebody grabbed me. A vampire."

"Klaus." Emma told her, shaking her head miserably. "It was Klaus."

"He made me drink his blood." Liam told them. Liam looked at Emma. " and I... I don't remember anything after that. Where are we?"

Emma took Liam's hand in hers. "We're at the quarry. He brought us here."

Elizabeth looked at him in pain. "Liam, do you know what this means?"

Liam was shaken up, but trying to stay strong. "Yeah. I died with vampire blood in my system. He killed me."

"Liam, listen to me." Emma him. "Listen to me. Everything's going to be okay. We're going to get you out of here."

"I'm a vampire." Liam told them.

Elizabeth tried to say something.

Greta walked closer. "And I bet you're hungry." Emma and Elizabeth stood, turning toward Greta, standing in front of Liam protectively. Greta used magic to push Emma and Elizabeth back, a good distance away. She turned both of her hands, using magic to create two circles of fire around Emma and Elizabeth. Emma and Elizabeth tried to get past the flames, but they couldn't escape. "Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circles. You're trapped. No matter what you do."

"Greta." Elena told her. "Please. Just-just let him go."

"Klaus chose him." Greta told them. Liam glared at Greta angrily. He grabbed a sharp rock from the ground, standing, trying to stab Greta. Greta used magic to throw Liam through the air, making him land painfully on the ground. He walked closer. Liam tried to stand. Greta used magic to break Liam's leg so he couldn't fight back, making him scream in pain. Greta walked closer, kneeling in front of Liam, taking the rock from him, using it to slice her wrist open. Blood seeped out from the wound. Liam looked at it hungrily. "Drink it."

"No." Emma told him.

Greta held her bleeding wrist toward Liam. "Drink."

Liam looked at the blood, breathing heavily in hunger, trying to fight against the instinct telling her to finish the transition.

"Liam, don't." Elizabeth told her.

Liam craved for blood more than anything else, shaking his head, trying to fight it, tears in his eyes from the effort. "I can't."

Emma tried to get out of the ring of fire, looking at Greta. "Let him go." Liam slid back away from Greta, turning his head away as to not give in, but couldn't go far with his broken leg. Greta crawled closer, putting her wrist to Liam's mouth, making him drink. "Hey!" Liam couldn't fight the taste of blood, holding Greta's wrist, starting to drink. "No!"

Elizabeth shook her head in denial, whispering. "No."

Greta wrapped an arm around Liam's shoulders, encouraging him to drink more.

Liv wasn't fighting anymore, gripping Greta's hand with both of hers, closing her eyes, drinking hungrily, reveling the taste of blood.

Greta pulled her wrist away. "That's enough."

Liam fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

Greta stood, walking away.

Emma had tears in her eyes, whispering. "Liam. It's going to be okay." Greta turned her hand, creating another circle of fire on the other side of Elizabeth. Liam retreated from the flames, his back turned to his friends, looking terrified. "Look at us. Hey, look at us."

Liam began to turn his head toward them.

Elizabeth nodded. "Look at us, Liam'." Liam turned to them, blood drenching his lips. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Liam slowly shook his head, his eyes turning red and the dark veins of hunger creeping toward his eyes.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Jeremy and Bonnie were flipping through the pages of old grimoires.

"This is useless." Jeremy told them. "All these grimoires. There has to be something in here to keep Emma from becoming a vampire."

"And we'll keep looking." Bonnie told him. "Until the last minute." They heard the whispers of the witches around them. "What the hell are they saying now?" Bonnie sat up, picking up a pen and paper. "That I can help Liam. I could keep Liam human with Elizabeth's help. Not both. They're waiting for a decision."

"And how are we supposed to ask Elizabeth?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie stood, holding the note over the flame of a candles, letting it burn. "Like this."

...

 **Outside**

Stefan, Elijah and Alaric walked toward the witch house.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets." Elijah explained. "First, the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the Doppelgänger. Once Emma dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become a hybrid."

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked.

"Emma's death will activate his dormant werewolf side." Elijah told them. "He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in."

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." Elijah told them.

Stefan nodded.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Jenna was pacing.

Elena was standing in front of her. "Jenna, it's gonna be okay."

Jenna turned to face her. "No, it's not going to be okay. Emma is going to be apart of some weird, scary as hell sacrifice to an immortal psycho, and Liam is missing. I-I don't know what to do."

"We just have to stay here and wait for someone to call." Elena told her.

"No, I should be out there, doing something, anything other than just sitting around and waiting for my niece to die." Jenna told her.

Elena opened her mouth to speak. Her phone rang. She answered. "Evelyn?"

Evelyn was walking toward her car on a street. "You're not going to like what I'm about to say."

"Cut to the chase." Elena told him. "Is the sacrifice happening or not?"

"It's happening." Evelyn answered. She stopped next to her car. "I tried to stop it, but it got... complicated."

"We're sticking with the original plan." Elena told him. "Stefan, Elijah and Ric are meeting Bonnie right now."

"He's got Liam, Elena." Evelyn told her.

"What?" Elena asked.

"He got Katherine to lure him out of the witch house." Evelyn told her.

Elena was in shock, looking at Jenna worriedly.

Jenna looked at her in confusion. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's going to use him as the vampire in the ritual." Evelyn told her.

Elena was overwhelmed. "Oh, my God."

...

 **Steven's Quarry**

Emma, Elizabeth and Liam were still trapped in the circles of fire.

Emma was standing.

Elizabeth was pacing.

Liam was sitting down.

Elena looked at Liam. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like myself... only not." Liam answered. "Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything."

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human." Emma told him. "That's the part that hurts."

Liam nodded sadly, tears in his eyes. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No!" Elizabeth told him. "Liam, I'm not going to let that happen." She looked at Emma. "Neither of you are." She looked at Emma. "I don't care what we have to do."

In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping and Jules groaning were heard by the sisters.

Liam looked toward the sound. "Who's that?"

"That must be the werewolf." Elizabeth answered.

Greta pushed Jules to the ground.

Jules was breathing heavily in pain. "What's happening to me?"

"I cast a spell to slow down you transformation." Greta answered. She knelt next to her. "Your insides are trying to tear themselves free."

Jules groaned in pain.

Greta stood, walking away, raising her hand, creating another circle of fire around Jules on the other side of Liv.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature." Emma told her. "It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed."

Greta looked at Emma weirdly. "My duty is to Klaus. The new order."

Klaus arrived, standing beside Greta, a few feet away. "Glad to know I still have a dance partner." He looked at Emma, Elizabeth, Liam and Jules. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

Klaus smirked.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Damon and Isabella opened the doors to the house, walking inside.

Damon looked at Matt and Caroline outside impatiently, irritably. "Come on. Get in here!"

Matt and Caroline walked in, walking into the living room.

Damon and Isabella closed the doors.

Isabella sighed, leaning against the doors.

Damon looked out of the window.

"Do you see anything?" Isabella asked.

Damon shook his head. "No. We're not safe here. If that mutt wants in, it's getting in."

"Well, if you put it that way, we're not safe anywhere." Isabella told him. Damon turned to face her. "Not until the moon sets."

"This is insane, Isabella." Damon told her. "We shouldn't be here. We should be out there, ready to kill Klaus. Not here, babysitting Barbie and Ken."

"Damon, the ritual hasn't even started yet." Isabella told him. "Stefan will text us when he's ready. You're right. If Tyler wants in, he'll get in. If Rosie wants in, she'll get in. And if we leave, we're offering up Caroline and Matt as the main course. You already screwed up enough for one day. Let's do one thing right."

Damon sighed in frustration, knowing that she was right, turning away.

...

 **Living Room**

Caroline and Matt were here.

Matt opened the chamber of the rifle, reloading it.

Caroline watched him in shock. "How did you even know what I was? I compelled you to forget!"

"I was on vervain." Matt answered. "I faked forgetting so I could spy on you. It was you mom's idea."

Matt walked toward a window, peering outside.

Caroline followed him. "Wait, my mom knows? Oh, my God! You told her. Well, what'd she say?"

Matt looked at Caroline. "Your mom hates vampires. She grew up hating vampires. She'll probably always hate vampires."

"Well, what about you?" Caroline asked.

"What about me?" Matt asked.

"Where does this leave us?" Caroline asked.

Matt hesitated. "It leaves us stuck in this house. Trying not to get mauled to death by our friends."

Matt walked out of the room, leaving.

Caroline was in shock, looking distressed.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Jenna was sitting on the couch, in shock, crying.

There was a persistent knock on the door.

Elena walked toward the door, opening it.

John stood in the doorway. "Emma hasn't returned any of my calls for days." Jenna looked up, standing. "I need to see them."

John walked in.

Elena closed the door, turning to face him. "Well, you're a day late, a daughter short, John."

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

Jenna walked closer. "Klaus has them. Sacrifice goes down tonight."

John looked at them in shock. He looked at Elena. "How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep Emma safe? Wasn't that the sum total of the plan? To keep them safe?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elena asked. "I'm not the one that can take down an Original that can't be taken down by a silver dagger."

Jenna sighed. "Damon fed Emma his blood. When Klaus kills her in the sacrifice, she'll come back as a vampire."

John looked horrified. "What?"

"It actually gets worse." Elena told him.

"How could if possibly get any worse?" John asked.

Jenna and Elena prepared to tell him about Liam.

...

 **Steven's Quarry**

Emma, Elizabeth, Liam and Jules were still encased with the rings of fire, trapped.

Elizabeth was sitting down.

Emma was standing.

Liam was sitting down.

Jules was on the ground, moaning in pain.

Klaus and Greta were standing at an alter in front of them.

Klaus took out the moonstone. "I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

Klaus handed the moonstone to Greta.

Greta took it, looking at the sky. "The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?"

"I remember." Klaus answered.

Greta dropped the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames, making sparks fly as she started the spell to destroy the moonstone. "Phasmatos tribum, salve sorce das. Phasmatos eliximo nominum, etrinox sorce sotero callux oxtara."

Elizabeth situated on the ground, feeling something underneath her, pulling out the note that Bonnie had burned to send to her.

 **Can you send me your magic, we could change Liam back to a human? If you do, destroy this.**

 **-B**

Elizabeth looked to Liam.

Jules looked at Elizabeth, still moaning in pain. "Everything I did..." Elizabeth looked to her. "I was just trying to help Tyler. And Rosie."

Elizabeth took a deep breath of surprise, looking at Emma and Liam.

Emma and Liam looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at Jules. "Are you Jules?"

"I didn't want them to be alone." Jules told her. "You should know. They came for Rosie. I saved her. I'm here because I saved her."

Emma had tears in her eyes.

Jules screamed in pain.

Klaus walked closer, looking at Jules. "Shall we?"

Jenna groaned in pain.

The ring of fire around Jules disappeared.

Jules let her eyes glow gold. She rushed toward Klaus. Klaus grabbed her, flipping her to the ground, hovering over her, reaching into her chest.

Jules let a tear fall down the side of her face.

Emma, Elizabeth and Liam watched in shock.

Klaus ripped Jules' heart from her chest.

Jules closed her eyes as she died.

Klaus smiled, holding the bloody heart in his hand, his hand stained with blood.

Liam looked on in horror, terrified about what he might do to him.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Jeremy and Bonnie were still going through the grimoires.

Jeremy was looking through a grimoire.

Bonnie looked over his shoulder. "Which one are you reading?"

"Emily Bennett's." Jeremy answered. Bonnie looked up. "There's a section on spells she did for my ancestor, Jonathan Gilbert."

"Yeah, I think she had a thing for him." Bonnie told them.

Jeremy looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled.

"There's something on a resuscitative spell she was working on." Jeremy told them.

"I saw that, too." Bonnie told them. "She just didn't explain what it did, exactly."

"Well, maybe Jonathan wrote about it in his journals." Jeremy told them. "You know, I can have Stefan bring them."

They all heard the basement door creaking open.

"Someone's here." Bonnie told them.

Jenna, Elena and John walked in.

"Jenna, John, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Elijah, Ric, Elena and Stefan are upstairs." Jenna told them.

John looked at Bonnie. "You mind if we have a second with Jeremy?"

"Sure, yeah." Bonnie answered. Bonnie stood. "Of course."

Bonnie walked out, leaving.

Jeremy stood, walking toward Jenna and John. "What's the matter?"

...

 **Outside**

Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Alaric and Elijah were talking outside the witch house.

Elena had told them about Liam.

They were horrified.

"Why did he take him?" Bonnie asked.

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah explained.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline." Elena told them. "But Evelyn, Isabella and Damon rescued them."

"Then we need to go." Bonnie them. "Now. Before Emma's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself."

"Bonnie..." Elena trailed off. "If you use that much power, you'll be dead."

"We've already been through this." Stefan told her. "It's not an option."

"Neither is letting Emma die." Bonnie told them.

Stefan and Elena knew she was right, sad and desperate.

...

 **Steven's Quarry**

Emma, Elizabeth and Liam were still trapped by the rings of fire around them.

Greta continued chanting the spell at the alter. "Phesmatos tribrum, salve sorce sorce das. Phesmatos eliximo nominum, etrinox sorce sotero callux oxtara."

Klaus held Jules' heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames. "Does that mean it's working?"

"It's working." Greta answered.

Emma, Elizabeth and Liam were watching over the flames surrounding them.

Liam was crying silently.

Emma looked at him in concern. "Liam?"

"I-I-I just don't know how to deal with it." Liam told them. "The way that I feel right now... with everything going on... confusion is overwhelming. Fear is crushing. And I'm sad beyond compare. But the anger that I feel right now? It's as hot and dangerous as the fire burning around me. I-I-I've never felt this way before."

"We know." Emma told him. "We know. It's just part of the transition."

Elizabeth nodded understandingly. "Listen to me." Liam looked at her. "Being a vampire, it intensifies your emotions. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. We're gonna get through this. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance..." She placed a finger to her lips, whispering the next word. "Run."

Emma looked at Liam, nodding.

Liam looked at them, not knowing what to say. He looked at his leg that had been broken before finishing the transition. He was healed, moving, flexing his leg. He looked at Emma and Elizabeth, at a loss.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Jeremy and Jenna were talking alone, sitting down.

Jeremy was in shock, horrified. "This can't be happening. This is Liam we're talking about, Jenna."

Jenna was trying to be strong for him. "The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was?" Jeremy looked down, shaking his head. "'Isn't there someone else who can do this?'"

Jeremy looked up. "Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten us through all of that."

"It's just, the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you." Jenna told him.

"But you didn't." Jeremy told her. "You put your entire life on hold to help us."

"Look around, Jeremy." Jenna told him. "I failed you." Jeremy shook his head. "Listen to me. Whatever happens... I'm not going to let Liam die. Okay? You're gonna get to see him again, just like you're gonna get to see Emma and Elizabeth again. While everyone else is worrying about Emma and Elizabeth, I'll be worrying about Liam. I'm not letting your friend die, Jeremy."

Jeremy looked at her with tears in his eyes, wrapping his arms around her.

Jenna returned the embrace, closing her eyes, letting a tear fall.

...

Lockwood Mansion - Living Room

Matt and Caroline were sitting separately.

There was a long, awkward moment of silence.

"Do you think my mom wants to kill me?" Caroline asked sadly.

"I don't think your mom knows what to do with you." Matt told her.

Caroline chuckled weakly. "Yeah, well, i don't really know what to do with me, either."

 **Foyer**

Damon and Isabella were watching the exits and the windows.

"There's no way Donovan killed him with wooden bullets." Damon told her.

Isabella shook her head. "Tyler's still out there somewhere. We don't know if Rosie even got out."

They heard a thump from the front porch, turning to face the doors.

Caroline walked in.

Matt followed. "What is it?"

Damon and Isabella were listening, hearing more shuffling on the front porch.

Matt aimed the gun at the door.

Caroline pushed the barrel of the gun down. "Don't. Don't shoot."

Isabella walked over to the front doors.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt asked.

Isabella peered through the glass in the front doors to see Tyler facing away from the house, lying naked on the porch. She backed away, holding out her hand toward Matt. "Give me your jacket."

"What?" Matt asked.

"Your jacket, take it off." Damon told him.

Matt frantically took off his jacket, holding it toward Isabella.

Isabella went to take it.

Caroline took it before she could.

Damon and Isabella opened the front doors.

Caroline walked outside.

Matt, Damon and Isabella stayed inside.

Caroline knelt down next to Tyler, placing the jacket around his naked body. "Hey."

Tyler looked up at Caroline. "Caroline?"

Caroline smiled a reassuring smile, comforting him. "Hey. It's okay. It's okay."

Matt, Damon and Isabella watched from the doorway.

...

 **Old Witch House - Outside**

Jenna and Elena were standing outside alone.

Elijah walked outside toward them. "Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's Quarry. We'll go when it's time."

"And when is the right time?" Elena asked.

"Just as the moon hits its final phase." Elijah answered. "Bonnie's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive."

Jenna shook her head. "Liam shouldn't be the one to die."

"Klaus can only be killed after the sacrifice." Elijah told them. "He has to sacrifice a vampire."

"But who says that it has to be Liam?" Elena asked.

Elijah took this in for a moment, sighing. "Jenna, Elena, your love and caring for your families... it's honorable."

"What about you?" Elena asked. "Are you honorable? Because this whole plan is, um, contingent upon your honor, Elijah."

"I won't fail you, Elena." Elijah told her.

"Klaus is your brother." Elena told him.

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother." Elijah told them. "I had siblings, parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found."

"You want revenge." Elena realized.

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge, elen." Elijah told her. "Wouldn't you agree?" Elena considered this for a long moment. "I won't fail you."

"Please end this." Jenna told him.

Elijah nodded, turning around, pausing. "Elena? Can I speak with you inside?"

Elena was confused that he wanted to talk to her inside, following him into the house.

Jenna watched them go. She looked around, making sure no one was around, walking away, leaving.

...

 **Basement**

Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and Alaric were waiting.

John walked in, holding a cardboard box, putting it on the table. "I brought the Gilbert Journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about."

"Where's Jenna?" Jeremy asked.

"Outside." John told them. "She wanted to talk to Elijah alone."

They began to take the journals out of the box and flip through them to look for the spells.

...

 **Steven's Quarry**

Emma, Elizabeth and Liam were still trapped with the rings of fire, all of them sitting down.

Klaus walked closer to the ring of fire containing Liam. "Hello, Liam."

Emma, Elizabeth and Liam stood.

"Let him go." Emma told him. "I understand that I have to die, but he doesn't."

Elizabeth tried to push past the barrier.

The fire flared up, burning her hands.

Elizabeth gasped in pain, backing away.

"Careful." Klaus told her in a teasing tone.

"Elizabeth, Emma, don't." Liam told them.

"No, Liam!" Emma told her. "We're not letting you die." She looked at Klaus. "We followed your rules. We did everything you asked. We didn't run. Please."

Klaus looked from Elizabeth and Emma's to Liam. "Well, well." He looked up at the top of the quarry. "I don't recall her being on the guest list."

Emma, Elizabeth and Liam followed his gaze, gasping.

Jenna stood at the top of the cliff, making her way down.

"Jenna, no." Elena whispered.

"What is she doing?" Liam asked.

Klaus looked at Liam, smirking. He rushed up to the top of the cliff, walking calmly toward Jenna. "What can I do for you, Miss Sommers?"

Jenna looked at Klaus nervously.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Hallway**

Matt and Isabella were alone.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Isabella answered. "He just needs to sleep it off."

"Where'd he go?" Matt asked.

"To go check up on Rosie." Isabella answered. "They'll be a while."

Matt nodded, turning to walk into another room.

Damon walked in. "Aw. The Salvatore Barbie says goodbye to the Donovan Ken. It's cute. I think I threw up a little bit. Kaylin."

Isabella looked at Damon in annoyance.

Damon nodded for her to follow him.

...

 **Foyer**

Damon and Isabella walked in.

Damon turned to face her. "You up for round two?"

"Absolutely." Isabella answered. "Just tell me when and where."

"Stefan called." Damon told her. "Steven's Quarry. We gotta meet them at the witch house, first."

"Boo." Isabella told him, walking around Damon, walking fiercely toward the door, opening it, walking out, leaving.

Damon smirked, turning to follow.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, John and Evelyn were talking.

"We found something in the Gilbert Journals." Bonnie told him.

"Jonathan journaled the story of a mother who called Emily's services." John explained. "The woman's baby was sick, dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child."

"Skip to the save Liam/Emma/Elizabeth part." Evelyn told them.

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life," John told them.

"We already know Emma's going to come back to life." Elena told them. "But she'll be a vampire."

"If her soul remains intact, it won't." John told them.

"Her soul?" Evelyn asked skeptically. "Really? You're going to put your faith in some act of God mumbo jumbo?"

John walked forward, closing the gap between Evelyn and himself. "I don't want Emma to become the thing I've spent my life protecting them against. And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes... I'm putting my faith in it."

Evelyn didn't know what to say, looking at her arm, where the bite would be underneath her jacket sleeve.

John turned around, walking toward Bonnie so she could start the spell.

...

 **Steven's Quarry**

Jenna and Klaus were still on the cliff top.

Emma, Elizabeth and Emma were still trapped in the circles of fire, looking toward them, patiently waiting to figure out what was happening.

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"I-I don't know." Emma told them.

Elizabeth took a deep breath of realization, looking at Liam. "We can hear them." Liam looked at her. "We can hear anything. Just focus on them."

Elizabeth pointed to the clifftop.

Liam looked up at Jenna and Klaus on the clifftop.

Jenna looked at Klaus, shaking her head. "You don't need to kill Liam. I'll take his place."

Klaus was surprised. "Really? And how do you suppose you can do that?"

"Turn me." Jenna told him. "Kill me." She shook her head. "Not him."

Klaus smirked in amusement. "The bravery it must take for you to walk up here and demand that I make you a vampire, spare your friends son and take your life instead of his. But I don't know."

Emma looked at Liam. "What are they saying?"

Liam shook his head. "I can't-I can't make it out."

Emma sighed. "You can do this. Just relax. Focus."

Elizabeth looked up at Klaus and Jenna on the clifftop, focusing her hearing, listening to them.

She heard Jenna's voice. "Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want."

Liam was amazed with his new found power. "I can hear her. I hear Jenna."

"What are they saying?" Emma asked.

Elizabeth focused her hearing.

She heard Jenna's voice. "Just make the trade. Me for Liam."

Liam was horrified. "Oh, my God."

"What is it?" Emma asked worriedly.

Liam hesitated, looking down. He looked up, turning to Emma. "She wants to take my place."

Emma were in shock.

Klaus looked at Jenna. "All right, love. I'll grant you your wish."

Klaus bit his wrist, holding it toward Jenna.

Jenna hesitated for a long moment, taking his wrist, looking at Klaus.

Klaus smirked, watching her.

Jenna hesitantly brought his wrist to her lips, drinking his blood.

Emma, Elizabeth and Liam were watching, shaking their heads in denial.

Klaus waited for a long moment, letting her get enough in her system, grabbing Jenna.

Emma, Elizabeth and Liam were still watching, gasping.

Klaus snapped Jenna's neck, killing her, letting her body fall.

Emma, Elizabeth and Liam looked up at the clifftop, horrified. "No!"

Klaus smirked, looking at them from the top of the cliff.

Elizabeth became very angry. She looked at the note from Bonnie on the ground. She picked it up, throwing it into the fire. She watched the paper burn feeling her magic leaving her.

...

 **Street**

Matt and Caroline were walking together.

"So, this is your life, now, huh?" Matt asked.

Caroline managed a small smile. "Never a dull moment."

Matt turned to face her, making her stop. "You know, these last few days with you have been so great, and fun." Caroline smiled, placing her hands on his chest. "And so Caroline. I-I thought that I might be able to get past this whole vampire thing."

"But you can." Caroline told him. "Matt..."

Matt held her wrists, taking her hands off of his chest. "I don't-I don't know if I can, Caroline."

Matt walked past Caroline.

Caroline turned to face him, looking at him desperately. "Matt!"

Matt turned to face her. "I get it. This is your life now. You know what my life is, Care? My life is a dead aunt. Absentee parents. And a bunch of bills to pay, and school, and a job, and it-and it sucks sometimes. But it's my life. And... I think that I just want to live it without all of this."

Caroline looked at him sadly, but understanding, nodding.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Bonnie had her hands placed on either side of John's head, chanting. "Phasmatos tribum melan veras raddiam onu pavadus ponemus. Phasmatos tribum melan veras raddiam onu pavadus ponemus."

Jeremy and Evelyn were watching.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella walked downstairs.

Damon snapped his fingers impatiently. "Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill."

Jeremy looked at Damon, holding up his hand to signal for him to be patient.

Bonnie opened her eyes. "It's done."

Alaric ran downstairs. "She's gone."

"Who's gone?" Evelyn asked.

"Jenna." Alaric answered. "She's gone."

"What do you mean, she's gone?" John asked.

"The last one who spoke to her was Elijah, and he headed inside after." Alaric told them. "And then she disappeared after he told her that they were at Steven's Quarry."

Jeremy shook his head in denial. "You don't think that Jenna went out there."

"I think that she went to trade her life for Liam's." Alaric answered.

Everyone was distressed.

"We need to go, now." Evelyn told them. "Let's go." Everyone but John walked toward the stairs. Evelyn turned to face Jeremy, putting a hand on his chest to make him stop. "Whoa. Not you."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jeremy asked. "No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure they're okay."

"And who's going to make sure you're okay?" Evelyn asked.

Jeremy held his hand up to show them his Gilbert Ring. "I've got my own ring. He has my entire family. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm going."

Bonnie placed a hand to Jeremy's head, using magic to make him fall unconscious.

John caught Jeremy before he fell to the floor, leading him to a chair. "Easy, easy."

Bonnie looked at the others. "Just go. We'll stay with him."

Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Evelyn and Alaric walked upstairs.

Bonnie turned to follow.

...

 **Upstairs - Foyer**

Elijah and Elena were talking alone next to the door.

The group walked closer. Elena turned around toward them, looking sheepish. Elijah cleared his throat, looking a little nervous and frustrated. "It's time."

Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Evelyn , Bonnie and Elijah walked out of the house.

Alaric and Elena followed them toward the door.

"All right." Alaric told them. "I got the weapons in the car."

"Bonnie's the only weapon we need." Elijah told them.

Elena tried to pass the threshold to walk out of the house, finding that an invisible barrier was locking her in. "Bonnie!"

The group stopped, looking at them.

Alaric tried to get past, but he couldn't, either. "What is this?"

"I can't put anyone else at risk." Bonnie told them.

"I can't stay here with Jenna out there!" Alaric told them.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie told them.

"You can't do this!" Alaric told her.

Elena looked at Elijah. "This is why you wanted me to talk inside. You tricked me." Elijah didn't answer not looking guilty. Elena looked at her friends. "Isabella?"

"Sorry, Elena." Isabella told her. "She's right."

"You can't do this." Alaric told them. "Bonnie!"

The group walked away from the house, leaving.

Elena tried to leave the house to no avail. "Bonnie!"

Alaric angrily hit the doorway.

...

 **Steven's Quarry**

Emma, Elena and Liam were still trapped in the rings of fire.

Elena was pacing. "I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it."

Klaus and Jenna walked closer.

"Quite the predicament." Klaus told them. "You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Jenna, granting your wish. Greta, be a dear and open a vein."

Greta slit her wrist with the sharp rock.

"No." Emma told her. "Jenna, don't."

"Jenna, don't do this." Elizabeth told her.

Jenna ignored them, drinking Greta's blood to complete the transition.

Liam looked at Jenna sadly, shaking his head, tears in his eyes. "Jenna..."

"It's okay." Jenna told them.

"No, it's not." Liam told her. "Jenna, you don't have to die. He chose me. He's gonna kill me. Don't do this to yourself, please."

"I failed at protecting all of you, Liam." Jenna told him. "It's my job. If I can't protect you, then the least I can do is save you. Even if it's the last thing I do."

Klaus walked closer, pointing a stake between Jenna and Liam. "Well. Who is it going to be? Is it going to be Liam?"

Emma shook her head. "No."

"Then is it going to be Jenna?" Klaus asked.

Elizabeth looked at him angrily in hate. "Go to hell."

Klaus smirked, looking between the girls. "All right, then."

Klaus rushed behind Jenna, staking her in the back, letting her fall to the ground.

"No!" Emma told him.

"Jenna!" Elizabeth told her.

Liam tried to get through the fire, being burned in the process not healing at vampire speed. "No!" Emma, Elizabeth and Liam had tears in their eyes. "No, Jenna!"

Elizabeth started to cry. "No!"

Emma started to cry. "Jenna!"

"It's all right." Jenna told them. "I know what I have to do."

Liam started to cry, shaking his head helplessly.

Klaus knelt next to Jenna.

Jenna looked at Klaus, breathing heavily. She didn't seem afraid. She didn't seem scared. She seemed ready for what was to come.

Klaus staked Jenna in the heart.

"No!" Liam told him.

"Jenna!" Emma told her. "No!"

"Jenna!" Elizabeth told her.

Emma and Elizabeth continued to cry in earnest devastation.

Jenna looked at Emma, Elizabeth and Liam sadly, slowly starting to desiccate.

Klaus released the stake, standing.

Jenna laid lifeless on the altar with the stake through her heart.

...

Greta was chanting the next part of the spell with Klaus by her side. "Phematos tribum, salve sorce das. Phesmatos eliximo nominum, etrinox sorce sotero callux oxtara."

Greta poured Jenna's blood in the ceremonial bowl.

Emma, Elizabeth and Liam were no longer crying from where they were trapped, but devastated all the same.

Liam looked to realizing he wasn't a vampire anymore.

Klaus approached them, looking at Emma. "It's time."

The fire around Emma faded.

Elizabeth and Emma stood. "No."

Emma looked at them, shaking her head. "Don't."

"Klaus held his hand toward Emma. Emma took it, letting him help her up. They walked toward where Jenna's lifeless body was, on the altar next to Greta. Klaus took Emma's chin in his hand, turning her head to look at him. "Thank you, Emma."

"Let's just get this over with." Emma told him.

Klaus stood behind Emma.

Emma turned to face Elizabeth and Liam.

Elizabeth and Liam watched in denial, shaking their heads.

Klaus bit into Emma's neck, starting to drain Emma of her blood.

Elizabeth and Liam watched on, helplessly.

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand to cover a sob.

Klaus held onto Emma tightly so she wouldn't fall.

Emma's eyelids fluttered. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She died in Klaus' arms.

Klaus released her, letting Emma fall, her blood drenching his lips.

Emma laid lifeless next to Jenna's dead body.

Blood dripped from Klaus' mouth.

The flames in the bowl was extinguished.

Klaus breathed heavily, walking down the stone steps. "I can feel it. It's happening." He looked up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones began to break and crack as he started to transform. His eyes glowed like a werewolf, but he still had the veins under them, like a vampire. A true hybrid. Klaus smiled. "Yes! Yes!" The circle of fire around Elizabeth and Liam faded.

...

Klaus was magically throw through the air, to the ground.

The flames in the bowl reignited.

Liam and Elizabeth looked in the opposite direction in confusion.

Bonnie came down the hillside, chanting a spell, the torches lining the way lighting up as she did. "Phesmatos infero eseri gratas." Greta raised her hand toward Bonnie to use a counter-attack spell. Elizabeth appeared behind her, biting into her neck, feeding, angrily, holding a hand over Greta's mouth to stop her from chanting a spell. Stefan appeared next to Liam. "Disasustos vom, mas pro je ta sue te." Damon appeared next to Emma's body, picking her up in a cradle. "Victamas veras."

Klaus looked at Bonnie in denial. "No! You were dead!'

Bonnie continued to chant her spell. "Phesmatos tribum, niha sue exilum." Klaus' body contorted into painful shapes, making him scream in pain. "Disasustos vom, mas pro je ta sue te." Stefan and Damon rushed away with Liam and Emma's body, leaving. "Levam, mina sue te." Elizabeth was still feeding on Greta. "Disasustos vom, mas ro je ta sue te." Bonnie continued to chant the spell, which was so powerful it caused trees to fall. Isabella and Evelyn arrived at the scene. "Phesmatos veras, phesmatos tribum, mas pro tes unum." Klaus screamed in agony, writhing on the ground. Evelyn walked toward Elizabeth. "Victas ex melam, phesmatos vanem." Greta was dead in Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth dropped her body. "Mas pro je ta sue te."

Evelyn stood behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth had blood drenching her lips and chin, breathing heavily. "Enough."

Elizabeth looked at Evelyn in pain, leaning her head into her chest, crying. Evelyn wrapped her arms around her, holding her together.

Bonnie finished her spell.

Klaus screamed in pain, lying against the rocks.

Elijah approached Klaus.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked.

"Hello, brother." Elijah told him. Kaylin walked toward Bonnie, standing by her side. Elizabeth pulled away from Evelyn to watch. Elijah punched his arm into Klaus chest, grabbing a hold of his heart. "In the name of our family, Niklaus..."

Elijah twisted his heart.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus told him.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"Their bodies are safe." Klaus told him. "If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah!" Isabella told him. "Don't listen to him."

"Elijah." Klaus told him. "I can take you to them. I give you my word... brother."

Elijah looked like he was having second thoughts about killing his brother.

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie told him.

"You'll die." Elijah told her.

Bonnie growled the words. "I don't care."

Elijah looked at Klaus for a long moment. He looked at Isabella, Bonnie, Evelyn and Elizabeth. "I'm sorry."

Evelyn ran toward them. "No!"

Elijah grabbed Klaus, rushing away, taking him with him.

Evelyn and Isabella stopped next to Isabella and Bonnie.

Isabella, Bonnie, Evelyn and Elizabeth were in shocked, betrayed denial.

Elizabeth was angry but could also understand why Elijah did what he did.

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Rosie woke up, completely naked, the elastic crop top and shorts she had been wearing in shreds next to her.

Tyler laid her dark red leather jacket over Kacie's body, covering her up.

Rosie looked at Tyler, heartbroken from the terrible night, sighing in pain.

Tyler knelt next to her. "Hey. You're okay. You made it. You didn't get out. You didn't even get loose. You're okay."

Rosie looked at the chains that were still chained securely to her body. She looked at Tyler, shaking her head, starting to cry, remembering every horrible detail of the transformation. "No, I'm not. I'm not okay." Tyler embraced Rosie. Rosie continued to cry, returning the embrace. "Ty..."

"It's okay." Tyler told her. "I'm back now. I'm not gonna leave. I'm staying."

Rosie was instantly reassured by this, closing her eyes, sighing in relief.

Tyler continued to hold his younger cousin.

...

 **Sunrise**

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

John was writing a letter.

Alaric was sitting in a chair.

Elena was leaning against the door frame.

Jeremy was reading a journal.

Alaric sighed. "We should have heard from them by now."

Jeremy looked up from Johnathan's journal to look at John. "Did you read all this?"

John looked at Jeremy. "I did."

"So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?" Jeremy asked.

John looked at him. "She saved her daughter. She found peace."

"John..." Jeremy trailed off.

John stood, folding the letter in his hands.

Jeremy stood.

John handed him the letter. "I need you to give this to Emma and Elena for me. And also this, just for Elena."

John took off his Gilbert Ring, handing it to Jeremy.

Elena looked from John to Jeremy, confused. "Oh, hey, what's going on?"

John looked at Alaric and Elena, sighing. "Take care of each other." He looked at Jeremy. "Please."

A door opened upstairs.

Elena looked upstairs. "I think they're here."

Alaric and Elena ran upstairs.

Jeremy looked at John for a moment longer before following.

...

 **Upstairs - Living Room**

Damon carried Emma into the house, taking her to the couch, lying them down.

Damon knelt in front of Emma, stroking a strand hair out of her face. "I can't stand that idea of you hating me forever."

Elena, Alaric, Stefan and Jeremy walked in.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

"I don't know yet." Damon told them.

"Where's Liam?" Jeremy asked.

"He's outside, with Evelyn." Stefan answered. Jeremy turned to run outside. "Jeremy." Jeremy turned back. "Elizabeth and Bonnie's spell worked he's human again. Let Evelyn handle it. You can see him in a minute."

Jeremy nodded understandingly.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked. Stefan and Damon didn't answer, looking at them in regret. Alaric shook his head in denial. "No."

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." Damon told him.

John walked up from the basement from behind them, walking out into the doorway of the house. He looked toward them inside.

...

 **Outside**

John stepped outside onto the porch.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Jeremy was standing in the doorway. Evelyn was embracing him, comforting him over the loss of Jenna. Jeremy held onto her, gazing off into nothing, in shocked, numb denial.

John looked at Jeremy and Evelyn, content with Jeremy having someone for moments like these.

Emma gasped back to life.

Damon held her hand in his. "Hey."

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked

Emma nodded. "I feel fine." Stefan, Damon, Elena, Jeremy and Evelyn sighed in relief.

Liam walked in, looking at them.

Emma tried to catch her breath.

Elena held her arm.

Damon stroked her cheek.

...

 **Outside**

John watched the scene unfold from outside. He seemed at peace. He looked out into the woods, closing his eyes. He fell to his knees first, falling to the ground completely, the last thing that John did in his life being that he saved his oldest daughter's life.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth were waiting downstairs, in funeral attire.

"We all set?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Isabella answered. "Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot, and I compelled two grave diggers to do the dirty work."

"How are they doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"They lost the only parents they had left." Stefan answered. "They're in shock. All of them."

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena was getting ready at her dresser, putting in an earring. She looked at the pictures surrounding the frame of her mirror, which included one of her parents, and one of Jenna.

Emma was sitting on the window seat. She put on a very black high heel. She looked numb.

Jeremy and Liv walked in, already ready.

"I'm almost ready." Elena told them.

Emma stood, walking toward them. "I'm done."

Jeremy walked in further. "Yeah. Take your time." He looked Emma. "Are you okay?"

Emma sighed heavily. "I've been better."

Jeremy looked at Emma and Elena. "John wanted me to give you this." He held the letter toward them. Emma took it. Jeremy looked at Elena. "And this."

Jeremy handed John Gilbert's Ring to Elena. He started to walk away.

"Jeremy..." Emma trailed off. Jeremy stopped, turning to them. "Elena... I'm so sorry." Jeremy walked closer. "We're so sorry that you've lost so many people."

Elena nodded sadly. "We still have you."

 **(Song:) Skinny Love - Birdy**

Jeremy pulled all of them into his arms.

...

 **Hallway**

The shot panned from the three Gilberts embracing to the wall outside the room.

Evelyn was in the hallway, listening to them, looking worse.

John: (voice over) "Emma, Elena... It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to two extraordinary children. I failed in that task."

...

 **Cemetery**

Tyler, Isabella, Evelyn, Stefan, Damon, Emma, Elena, Jeremy, Elizabeth, Rosie, Bonnie, Caroline, Liam, and Alaric all walked across the graveyard toward Jenna and John's graves.

John: (voice over) "And because of my prejudices, I failed both of you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things."

Elena and Emma had two roses in their hands. They walked toward the graves, setting one down on John and Jenna's grave each. They were crying, backing away.

John: (voice over) "For me, it's the end. For you, Emma, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child or children than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give Elena my ring."

John: (voice over) "I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as a human, Emma, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. John."

Elena and Emma openly cried.

Everyone was reacting differently.

Evelyn started to walk away, looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at Evelyn, standing, letting a tear or two fall.

Alaric stepped forward, laying down another rose for Jenna, looking down sadly. He walked back toward the group, squeezing Jeremy's arm.

Jeremy looked down, grieving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Elsewhere**

Evelyn was standing some distance away from the rest of the group.

Elizabeth approached him. "We're going to head back to the house. Evelyn, they need us right now. All of us."

"And then what's the plan, Elizabeth?" Evelyn asked. "The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?"

"I have no idea." Elizabeth admitted.

Evelyn turned to face her. "We need to get an idea. Fast."

"I'm not going to let anyone lose anybody else." Elizabeth told her.

"I wouldn't make any promises, Elizabeth." Evelyn told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me." Evelyn answered, pulling up her sleeve, showing Elizabeth the bite. Elizabeth walked forward, holding her arm to look at the bite, shaking her head in painful denial. "It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is."

"We'll find something." Elizabeth told her. "A cure."

"There's no cure, Elizabeth." Evelyn told her.

Elizabeth looked toward the group. She looked at Evelyn. "We brought Liam and Emma back, right? We found the way when there was no way." Evelyn wouldn't look at her. "Hey." Evelyn looked at her. "I will do this."

"You want to do something for me?" Evelyn asked. "Keep this to yourself. Last thing anyone needs is another grave to mourn."

Evelyn lightly patted Elizabeth on the arm, walking away.

Elizabeth watched her go, tormented and anguished at the thought of losing her best friend.

Evelyn walked away through the aisle of graves.


	23. As I Lay Dying

**Day One**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

 **(Song:) Twice - Little Dragon**

Elena was asleep on her bed, her green journal on her stomach.

Emma was in bed, wide awake. She sighed, standing, walking toward her dresser, running her brush through her hair.

Damon appeared on the window seat behind her, visible in the mirror in front of her. "Cute PJ's." Emma jumped, turning around. Damon wasn't really there. Emma looked around in confusion, not realizing she was receiving a memory compelled away just yet. Damon reappeared. "Sorry. Shouldn't scare you after what happened." He smirked. "Not for a while, anyway."

The memory was from 2.08 Rose.

The Emma from 2.08 Rose was next to Present-Day Emma, turning to face Damon. "You didn't scare me."

Damon smirked. "Mm-hmm."

"You didn't, Damon." Past-Emma told him.

Damon stood, walking closer. "I'll pretend like I believe that." Present-day Emma was watching in awe. Damon placed Elena's necklace on Elena's dresser. Past-Emma was surprised. "I brought these."

Damon showed Past-Emma her necklace.

Past-Emma smiled in surprise. "I thought that was gone. Thank you." She reached for her necklace. Damon pulled it away. "Please give it back."

"I just have to say something." Damon told her.

"Why do you have to say it with my bracelet?" Past-Emma asked.

"Well, because what I'm about to say is... probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life." Damon answered.

Present-Day Emma watched curiously in confusion.

Past-Emma took a deep breath, shaking her head. "Damon, don't go there."

"No, I just have to say it once." Damon told her. "You just need to hear it." Suddenly, the memory disappeared. Present-Day Emma gasped, looking around the room, confused. She turned her head. The memory continued on. Past-Emma barely moved her head in a nod. Damon stepped closer. "I love you, Emma. And it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you." He kissed Past-Emma slowly for a moment, pulling away, tears in his eyes. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." Past-Emma looked at him in confusion. Damon compelled her, letting a single tear fall. "But you do."

Present-Day Emma closed her eyes. She opened them.

The memory was gone.

Emma was shaken up. She looked at where Elena was sleeping in bed, turning around, walking out of the room.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma stood outside Jeremy's door.

Jeremy was asleep in his room.

Emma closed the door, turning around, walking toward Elizabeth's door.

Elizabeth was asleep in her room.

Emma closed the door, turning around, walking toward Jenna's old bedroom. She looked around the room, closing the door, turning around.

Damon was behind her. "That'll get easier. But you knew that."

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"I want to apologize." Damon answered.

Emma sighed, looking away. "Damon..."

"Please." Damon told her. "Emma, feeding you my blood, I was wrong."

Emma nodded. "Yes, you were."

"You almost became a vampire because of me." Damon told her. "And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but... I need it."

"And I need some time." Emma told him. "Maybe a lot of time."

Damon nodded understandingly. "Sure. Of course. Take all the time you need. You have all the time in the world."

Emma looked at him, nodding.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was sleeping in bed.

Evelyn stood at Jeremy's bedside, watching him sleep. She lightly trailed his hand along Jeremy's cheek, looking at him sadly. She laid next to him on the bed.

Jeremy knew she was there without opening his eyes. "Hey."

"One drawback." Evelyn told her. "Your getting good at knowing when I'm here."

Jeremy opened his eyes, looking at her. "Nice try, though. Next time, avoid the cheek stroking."

"Where's the fun in that?" Evelyn asked.

Jeremy barely managed a small, barely noticeable smile.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around her.

Evelyn laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

Jeremy smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

Jeremy stroked his fingers through Evelyn's hair, Jeremy fell back to sleep. Evelyn gazed off into nothing. "Me, too."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

 **(Song:) Turn to Stone - Ingrid Michaelson**

Evelyn walked in, taking a bottle of scotch from the cabinet, pouring himself a drink. He opened the curtains, letting the sun shine upon his face, taking a drink, putting the glass down on the table. He returned to the window, taking off his ring, dropping it to the floor. He opened his arms. The sunlight started to burn him.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elizabeth arrived, rushing toward Evelyn, pushing her out of the sunlight, against the wall. "I told you to meet me here so we could come up with a plan to save your life, not so you can burn to death in the Salvatore's living room. You're not doing this."

"I just did." Evelyn told her. "You know what happened to Rose, Elizabeth."

"I don't care." Elizabeth told her. "You're not dying today."

Elizabeth grabbed Evelyn , rushing out of the room.

...

 **Basement**

Elizabeth rushed in, throwing Evelyn into the cell, closing and locking the door. She looked at Evelyn through the bars in the door.

Evelyn remained on the floor, turning to look at Kaylin through the bars. "What's the plan, Elizabeth?"

"I'm gonna find a way out of this." Elizabeth told her.

"Oh, right." Evelyn told her sarcastically. "A miracle cure. Good luck with that one."

"Stefan and Isabella got Bonnie looking for something, anything." Elizabeth told her.

"I told you to keep this to yourself." Evelyn told her.

"When your best friend is dying, you're gonna do whatever it takes to make sure he stays alive, even if it means not doing what they tell you to." Elizabeth told her.

"Just tell me goodbye and get it over with." Evelyn told her.

"Not gonna happen." Elizabeth told her. Evelyn coughed up blood onto the floor. "Lie still. Save your strength."

Elizabeth walked away, leaving.

...

 **Living Room**

Damon was sitting down.

Elizabeth walked toward him. "I need your help with Evelyn."

Damon stood, turning to face her. "How do you even know that we can her him, Lizzie?"

"Don't even start with the pessimism today, Damon." Elizabeth told him in all seriousness. "My best friend is dying, and I'm gonna do everything I can to save her life."

Damon saw how serious she was, nodding understandingly, gently, as opposed to his normal attitude. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just watch her." Elizabeth told him. "Make sure she's fed. Make sure she stays down there. And no matter what, don't let her out of that cell."

"What about Jeremy?" Damon asked.

"Evelyn didn't tell him because she was afraid of sending her over the edge." Elizabeth told him.

"What are you gonna do?" Damon asked.

Elizabeth grabbed her jacket, pulling it on. "I'm gonna go after Stefan, Isabella and Bonnie, and I'm gonna go find that cure. We're not letting Eve die today."

Damon nodded.

Elizabeth walked toward the door fiercely in determination.

...

 **Woods**

Klaus woke up naked in the woods. He looked at the sun, smiling.

Clothes landed on him.

Klaus turned his head to look toward Elijah.

"You've been busy." Elijah told him.

Klaus stood. "That was amazing. How long has it been?"

"Almost two days." Elijah answered. "Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf."

Klaus started to get dressed. "I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill."

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way." Elijah told him.

Klaus smiled. "Just like old times, brother."

"You've had your fun." Elijah told him. "I believe we have a bargain."

"That's right." Klaus told him. "Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah, wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family."

"You gave me your word, Niklaus." Elijah told him.

"What kind of brother would break his bond?" Klaus asked. "Even though you did try to kill me."

"I could have." Elijah told him. "But I didn't."

Elijah helped Klaus put on his jacket.

"And now no one can." Klaus told him. "Not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven."

"Where are they?" Elijah asked.

"You need to lighten up." Klaus told him. "I'll bring you to them soon enough."

...

 **Town Square**

 **(Song:) Speakers - Days Difference**

There was a banner reading 'Move in the Square Presents Gone With the Wind'.

Some girls were dressed up as southern bells for the event.

Some guys were dressed up as Confederate soldiers.

Elena, Emma and Jeremy were walking through the square.

Elena was carrying a blanket.

"You brought me to see a girl movie?" Jeremy asked.

"We had to get out of the house, Jer." Elena told them. "This is our three hour distraction from reality."

Jeremy chuckled bitterly. "Oh, is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?"

"We need to to do this, Jeremy, okay?" Emma asked. She helped Elena set out the blanket. "Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up and do it all over again until it's just... not as hard anymore."

Elena and Emma sat on the blanket.

Jeremy remained standing.

Caroline, Liam and Rosie walked toward them.

Caroline and Liam both had baskets.

"Hey!" Caroline told them. "There you guys are. Who's hungry?"

Jeremy looked around the Town Square. "Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, we are really doing this." Liam answered. Caroline and Rosie sat down next to Emma and Elena. "You know, we are going to take a page from Scarlett." He gestured around. "We made it through the war, and you guys went through hell, I was a vampires, and our mom know that Caroline is one. So, basically, it's like the land has burned. And, yet, in spite of everything." He raised his arm victoriously. "We persevere."

Jeremy looked at Emma and Elena.

Emma and Elena nodded.

Jeremy looked at Liam.

Liam nodded.

Jeremy sighed in defeat, sitting down.

Liam smiled a small smile, sitting next to Caroline.

"All right." Jeremy told them. "What are we eating?"

"Something good." Rosie answered, tossing Emma a water bottle.

Emma caught it.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Stefan, Isabella and Bonnie were in the basement of the house.

Bonnie lit a candle on the floor with a match. "I'm not sure this is going to work."

"You've done a seance before, right?" Stefan asked. "Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Evelyn."

"Let's just hope they want to." Isabella told them. Bonnie casted the spell. It didn't require a chant. Bonnie closed her eyes in concentration. The candles in the room suddenly started burning. The witches were whispering around them. "Bonnie? Bonnie?"

Bonnie opened her eyes. "Emily."

Emily spoke through Bonnie, with her own voice.

Bonnie/Emily looked at Stefan and Isabella. "Why have you come here?"

"We need your help." Isabella told her. "We need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite."

"No." Bonnie/Emily answered. "There's no spell. Nature ensures a balance to everything."

"Evelyn was the one who was bit, Emily." Stefan told her. "I know that you liked her. I know that she helped you in the past. She helped you with Jonathan Gilbert's spelled inventions. You owe her."

"Even if I wanted to help you, the witches would never allow it." Bonnie/Emily told them.

"So you're saying that there's an answer to give?" Isabella asked. "Please, if you know something, just tell us. Help us save Evelyn. Please." Bonnie suddenly held her head in agony, screaming in pain. She fell to her knees on the floor. Isabella knelt in front of her worriedly. "Bonnie."

"She wasn't kidding when she said the witches won't let her help, even if it is Evelyn's life on the line." Bonnie told them. "They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power."

"They know something." Stefan told her. "There's an answer. They just don't want to give it."

"I heard them say a name." Bonnie told them.

"What was it?" Isabella asked.

"Klaus." Bonnie answered.

Stefan and Isabella looked at her in confusion.

...

 **Sheriff's Station - Office**

Carol walked in, her arm in a sling.

Liz was at her desk. "Carol. Hi. How you feeling?"

"Better, thank goodness." Carol answered.

"That was a terrible fall." Liz told her. "Shouldn't you be home, resting?"

'I've been resting, and now I'm ready to get back to work." Carol told her. "I need you to update me on where we are with the vampire situation."

"Well, there have been some developments, but I'm handling it." Liz told her.

"Are you?" Carol asked. "Because I left you in charge of this town's safety, and lately, I'm not seeing any results."

"I said I'm handling it." Liz told her.

"Then see that you do, Sheriff, because if you can't, I'll find someone who will." Carol told her, turning around, walking out, leaving.

Liz watched her go, conflicted and worried.

...

 **Town Square**

Emma, Elena, Liam, Jeremy, Caroline and Rosie were still sitting on their blanket.

Stefan joined them. "Hey."

"Hey." Elena told him. "Look who couldn't resist an epic romance."

Stefan looked at Jeremy. "Can I talk with you, for a moment?"

They were confused.

Jeremy frowned in confusion.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan, Emma, Elena and Jeremy were walking.

"We're breaking the rules, you know." Emma told him. "Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow, we can return to our regularly scheduled drama."

Stefan turned to face them. "I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon, Isabella and Evelyn were helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Evelyn was bitten."

Jeremy was in shock. "What?"

"Is it..." Elena trailed off. "Is he gonna..."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah."

Jeremy was horrified. "Oh, my God."

"Jer..." Elena trailed off in concern.

Jeremy was in denial, horrified, shaking his head, breathing unevenly. "This isn't happening."

"She told Elizabeth, and she told her not to tell anyone else, but she told us." Stefan told her. "Jeremy, she didn't want to tell you so soon after the sacrifice because of everything that happened. She was afraid that..."

"That I would turn lose it." Jeremy finished. "That I'd want to be a vampire again."

"If you want to talk to him, I... I wouldn't wait." Stefan told him.

Jeremy started to breathe heavily, shaking his head in denial. "Stefan..."

"It's not over." Stefan told them. "There might be a cure, but we have to find Klaus to get it."

"No." Elena told him. "He's gonna kill you."

"We have to try." Stefan told them. "Whatever's happened, whatever's going to happen, most of us are only alive because Evelyn's saved us at one point or another. My whole family is alive because her. Caroline and Liam and all of you are alive because of her. If there's a chance for a cure, we all owe it to her to find it."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Evelyn was sitting, slumped against the wall, remembering her past.

...

 **Flashback - 1502**

 **Vitre, France**

 **Night - Cemetery**

Evelyn was sitting on a bench in front of a grave.

The medieval gravestone was for his aunt.

 **Aiora Zhu**

Katherine approached him from behind. "You get your looks from your mother."

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked.

"Anna told me where I could find you, newborn vampire." Katherine told him. "She told me that you lost your Aunt to the plague before Pearl turned you to save your life."

"Why does it matter to you?" Evelyn asked.

Katherine sat beside her. "I, too, know the pain of losing an entire family so soon, Evelyn. Elizabeth and I started to run from the pain. We still are. I could not handle the pain, so I pushed it away. I don't feel anything anymore, Eve. And neither do you. There's a part of you that doesn't want to feel a thing. A voice whispering to you about how you can close yourself off to the part that hurts." She caressed his cheek, meeting his gaze. "You can turn it off. You won't have to feel pain. You won't miss your family." She traced her other hand along his shoulder. "All you have to do is turn it off. Turn it all off, Evelyn."

Evelyn closed her eyes, shedding a single tear, searching inside her to find the switch to turn her humanity off. Katherine leaned closer slowly, kissing him softly and slowly, pulling away. Evelyn opened her eyes. They were void of emotion. Katherine smiled. They kissed hungrily, heatedly, but not passionately.

He heard Jeremy's voice. "Evelyn."

Evelyn pulled away from Katherine. She stood, turning around.

Jeremy standing over the grave in the era's clothing.

Evelyn looked at him in confusion. "Jeremy?"

"Don't you see?" Jeremy asked. "She was toying with you. She used your aunts death to manipulate you into turning it off so she could turn you into the monster you became. The monster that you never want to be again. All you had to do was say no. Walk away. You had a choice."

Katherine stood, touching Evelyn's cheek, making her look at her. "How does it feel?"

Evelyn looked toward where Jeremy had been.

Jeremy had disappeared.

Evelyn looked at Katherine. "I don't feel anything."

Katherine smiled.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Evelyn was still sitting against the wall, coming out of the hallucination.

Evelyn breathed heavily, lifting up his sleeve, seeing that the bite had gotten worse.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Stefan and Elizabeth walked in.

Katherine was sitting on the bed.

"Hello, Katherine." Stefan greeted.

Katherine stood. "Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead."

"We ran into complications." Elizabeth told her.

"Complications?" Katherine repeated.

"Don't really matter." Stefan told her. "We just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Katherine pushed Stefan and Elizabeth against the wall, letting go of Elizabeth to put her finger to her lips to tell them to shut up.

Klaus and Elijah walked in together.

"Klaus, you're back." Katherine told him. "Look who decided to come for a visit."

Klaus looked at Stefan and Elizabeth. "Stefan Salvatore and Elisaveta just keep popping up, don't you? Stefan Salvatore and Elisaveta Petrova."

"We need your help." Elizabeth told him.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick." Klaus told them. "You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

Klaus walked away.

Elijah looked at Stefan and Elizabeth. "From what Emma tells me, you all understand how important family is. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

Klaus appeared behind Elijah. "And so I shall." Elijah turned to face Klaus. Klaus drove a dagger into Elijah's heart, making him scream, killing him temporarily. He let him fall, rushing toward Elizabeth, pushing her against the wall. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, looking at Klaus uneasily.

...

Klaus still had Elizabeth against the wall.

Stefan stepped closer worriedly.

Elizabeth knew that Klaus would hurt him if he tried to retaliate, shaking her head.

Stefan stopped.

Klaus smirked in amusement at the exchange.

Elizabeth looked at Klaus calmly. "We just need help."

"Evelyn Zhu was bit by Tyler Lockwood." Stefan told him. "The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want."

Klaus smiled, letting Elizabeth go, walking toward the counter, pouring himself a glass of blood. "Trouble is, I don't like you much, Stefan. I'd much rather have Elisaveta by my side. And considering that Evelyn Zhu is her best friend, that doesn't seem like too big of a stretch, does it? But why don't I have a little fun with both of you for the moment?"

Stefan and Elizabeth looked at him warily.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement**

Evelyn was sitting on the floor of the cell, looking at her werewolf bite.

Damon was standing on the other side of the door. "Well, that looks bad."

"It feels worse." Evelyn told him. "My subconscious is haunting me, Damon. Please tell me you have something for that."

Damon put a glass of scotch and Evelyn's daylight necklace on the door window sill. "Double shot."

Damon poured Evelyn more scotch.

Evelyn stood, walking closer. "That's good." She took her necklace. "Oh, good." She took the glass. "So, Elizabeth sent you for suicide watch?"

"She's just trying to help, dumbass." Damon told her. "She's doing what she always does, caring about her family and friends, and you happen to be her best friend. And she's not doing it just for you. She's doing it to save you so Jeremy doesn't lose you. Surprisingly, you're not the only one on the line here, buddy."

"Damon, don't pretend that you care about me or Jeremy." Evelyn told him. "You're doing this for Elizabeth."

"Damn right." Damon told her.

Evelyn took a drink. "And maybe a part of you is hoping that saving me to save Jeremy's humanity will win you back Emma's trust and forgiveness for feeding her vampire blood and getting her almost turned into vampire for eternity."

Evelyn finished her glass.

"Okay, give me your glass." Damon told her. "Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation." Evelyn handed him her glass through the bars. Damon took it, pouring her another drink. "Come on, man. You know, you and I have always butted heads, but we never actually had a drink."

Damon held his glass toward her through the bars.

Evelyn took it. "Yeah, and it wasn't exactly on my dying wish list."

Evelyn took a drink.

"Yeah, well, screw you, too." Damon told her. He took a drink. "Look, I hate to admit it, but I owe you. We all do. You saved our lives more times than we can count. Now it's our turn to save yours."

Damon looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn looked at him in surprise for the confession.

Damon looked away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"How about this?" Evelyn asked. "If I do end up dead tonight, let's not waste my last few hours with tears and confessions."

"Deal." Damon told him.

Evelyn and Damon took a drink.

...

 **Living Room**

Emma walked into the living room, picking up her jacket, turning to face the door.

The door was open.

Emma walked closer worriedly in confusion. She heard a noise, stopping, turning around. She saw nothing, turning toward the door.

Liz was in front of her, putting a hand over Emma's mouth. "Emma Gilbert. Don't make a sound."

Deputies appeared behind Emma, handcuffing her before she had time to react.

...

 **Basement**

Evelyn was in her cell, on the floor.

Damon was watching her from outside the door.

"I need blood." Evelyn told him weakly. "I need blood."

Damon walked away toward the fridge, taking a blood bag. He turned around to head back to the cell, but sensed something, stopping where he was. He turned around to see Liz standing behind him.

Liz was aiming a gun at Damon. "I'm here to take you down, Damon. Before you make a move to hurt me or my deputies, you should know that other officers have taken Emma as we speak. You won't find her if we're dead."

"You know, now's not a good time, Liz." Damon told her. "Trust me."

"Sheriff, over here." A deputy called.

"I wouldn't go in ther." Damon told them. Liz and several deputies shot Damon in the chest with vervain darts and wooden bullets, making him fall to the ground in pain. Liz walked toward the cell. Damon looked up weakly. "Don't go in there."

A deputy unlocked the cell door, opening it.

Liz walked in.

Evelyn was standing behind her, out of her field of view, grabbing Liz, throwing her against the wall, making her fall to the floor, unconscious, rushing out, leaving.

...

 **Night - Outside**

Liz was awake now, walking toward her car, making a call. "Call a code. We have a-Yes. All right." She hung up, turning to face the house. Two deputies were dragging the vervained Damon toward them. "Stake him. I'm going after Evelyn Zhu."

Liz got into the car, driving away, leaving.

The two deputies dropped Damon to the ground.

Damon groaned in pain.

Four more deputies walked closer, each having a gun trained on Damon.

A deputy knelt next to Damon, raising a stake to stake him.

Isabella appeared next to them, catching his wrist before the stake could enter Damon's heart. She punched the deputy in the face hard enough to make him fall unconscious.

The other five deputies aimed their guns at Isabella, shooting.

Isabella rushed away, out of view.

The deputies looked around in dumbfounded confusion.

Isabella appeared next to Deputy 2. Deputy 2 tried to shoot her. Isabella caught his wrist, aiming the gun to the sky for the shots to fire into the dark. She took the police baton from his belt, spinning around to hit him in the head with it, making him fall unconscious.

Deputy 3 shot Isabella in the shoulder, making her groan in pain.

Isabella held her shoulder in pain.

Isabella grabbed Deputy 3, turning around, throwing him a yard toward the house, making him hit hard enough to make him fall unconscious.

The deputies fired at Isabella.

Isabella rushed away, dodging the bullets.

Isabella used Deputy 4 as a bullet shield until he died, tossing him into Deputy 5, making them both fall to the ground next to Damon.

Damon snapped Deputy 4 and Deputy 5's necks, killing them.

Isabella appeared behind Deputy 6, pulling his head aside, snapping his neck, killing him.

Damon struggled to sit up in pain.

Isabella looked at Damon. "Tell me why I just saved your life."

Damon chuckled weakly.

Isabella held her hand toward him.

Damon took it, letting her help him up.

...

 **Town Square**

Caroline, Bonnie, Rosie, Elena, Jeremy and Liam were sitting down on a blanket, watching 'Gone with the Wind' on a large outdoor projector screen.

"All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me." Caroline whispered, turning to the movie.

Elena's phone rang. She stood, walking away to answer. "Isabella. Hey."

Isabella was outside of the Salvatore Boarding House with Damon.

Isabella were watching Damon as he fed on a deputy to regain his strength.

Isabella spoke into her phone. "Evelyn just escaped. The cops are after her. Listen, he's in bad shape, Elena. You guys gotta keep an eye out for her."

"What about you?" Elena asked worriedly.

"We'll be looking." Isabella answered. "Don't worry about us. Just call us if you see Evelyn."

Elena hung up.

...

 **Later**

Elena, Jeremy, Liam, Rosie, Bonnie and Caroline were talking.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy and Liam. "Look, if Evelyn's off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it."

"You keep doing this." Jeremy told them. "You left me behind before, and guess what? Jenna still died."

Liam, Rosie and Caroline looked down.

Elena gave him a look. "Jeremy."

"No, Elena." Jeremy told her. "Evelyn's out there somewhere, and she's alone, and she's going out of her mind with a werewolf bite. We need to find her before anybody else does. Or before she starts feeding on the people in this square."

Jeremy walked away, leaving.

Elena watched him go, dumbfounded.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Stefan and Elizabeth were standing, facing Klaus.

Klaus had a glass of blood in hand.

Katherine was watching them

"I heard about this one vampire." Klaus told them. "Crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was bearable. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... a true Ripper." Elizabeth looked at Stefan. Klaus looked Elizabeth. "And then there was this one, feminine and feisty, always in control of who she wanted to be. She was magnificent. Sound familiar to either of you?"

"We haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan told him.

"These are the vampires I can make a deal with." Klaus told them. "That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Klaus looked at Katherine. "Katerina, come here."

Katherine walked closer.

Klaus took her arm, transforming, biting her on the arm.

Katherine was horrified, in denial. "No. No... No. No. No."

Klaus bit his wrist, making Katherine drink his blood.

Katherine's wound healed completely.

Klaus looked at Stefan and Elizabeth. "You want your cure? There it is."

"Your blood is the cure." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus smiled. "Gotta love Mother Nature. Now... Let's talk, you and I."

...

 **Town Square**

Evelyn was staggering, coughing, walking through the square. She turned her head, seeing Elizabeth in her hallucination. She was confused, breathing heavily. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth disappeared.

Jeremy and Elena found him.

"Evelyn!" Elena told him.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Evelyn asked. "I need to see Elizabeth now."

"Okay." Jeremy told her. "Let's get you out of here first, all right?"

Jeremy and Elena pulled Evelyn's arms over their shoulders, leading her away from the festivities.

...

 **Sheriff's Station - Office**

Emma was locked inside, sitting in a chair.

The door unlocked.

Emma looked at the door.

Liz walked in, closing the door behind her.

Emma instantly stood, walking closer. "Where's Damon? What did you do to him?"

"Why do you even care?" Liz asked. "You know what they are, and what they do."

"Look, I understand why you hate them, but you're wrong." Emma told her.

"They're murders, Emma." Liz told her. "End of story."

A deputy appeared at the door. "Evelyn Zhu was just spotted outside entering the Grill."

Liz walked toward the door.

Emma grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait. You've gotta let me come with you. Evelyn's sick. She's... she's not herself."

Liz ignored her, looking at the deputy. "Keep her here."

Liz walked out, leaving.

Emma tried to follow.

The deputy blocked her way, closing the door before she could make a move, locking it.

Emma hit the door angrily, turning away, breathing heavily.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Evelyn was leaning weakly against the wall.

Elena was helping Evelyn sit in a chair.

Jeremy was making a call on his phone. "Hey, it's me. I'm with Elena and Evelyn at the Grill."

Evelyn heard something, standing, turning around.

Liz was in front of her, aiming a gun at Evelyn, trying to shoot her.

Evelyn rushed out of the Grill, leaving.

Jeremy was directly behind Evelyn, taking the bullet in his chest. He looked at Elena, falling to the floor.

Elena was in shock. "Jeremy!" She ran toward Jeremy, kneeling next to him. "No. Oh, my God. Jer! Jer!"

Liz was in shock, holstering her gun, speaking into her radio. "I've got a gunshot victim at the Grill. Get the paramedics here."

Elena was crying, looking at Jeremy reassuringly, trying to be strong for him, applying pressure to his chest to try to stop him from bleeding out. "You're gonna be fine. It's gonna be okay."

Bonnie, Caroline, Liam and Rosie ran inside.

Liam was horrified by the sight of Jeremy with a gunshot in his chest. "Jeremy!"

Liam ran closer, kneeling on the other side of Jeremy, facing Elena.

Bonnie, Caroline and Rosie ran closer, kneeling next to them.

"Mom?" Caroline asked. "Mom, what did you do?"

"I was aiming for Evelyn." Liz told them.

"He still has his ring." Rosie told them.

"She's human." Bonnie told them. "The ring won't work on him."

Elena started to cry, looking at Caroline. "Caroline..."

"I got it." Caroline told them, biting her wrist, putting it to Jeremy's mouth for him to drink.

"Come on, Jeremy." Elena told him. "Just drink. Go on, Jeremy. Drink."

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"I'm helping him." Caroline answered.

"Jeremy, drink." Liam told him. "Please. Please. Please."

Jeremy didn't make any motion to drink, remaining motionless with his eyes closed, blood dribbling down his cheek.

...

Elena and Rosie started to cry harder.

Alaric walked in. "Elena, what's going on?" He walked closer, seeing Jeremy. "Oh, my God."

"I know what I need to do." Bonnie told them. She looked at Alaric. "I need you to grab him. Take him with us."

"I'm going with you." Elena told her.

"So am I." Liam told her.

"I know." Bonnie told them.

"No, no, no, no." Liz told them. "You can't move him. This is a crime scene." She looked at Liam. "I am so sorry, Liam, but you have to stay here."

"Mom." Caroline told her. "You let them go."

They heard sirens in the distance.

Liz stepped out of the way.

Alaric grabbed Jeremy. "Okay. All right." Elena and Liam stood, helping Alaric lift Jeremy off of the floor. "Come here, buddy. I got you. I got you."

Rosie stood.

Bonnie stood, holding Rosie's shoulder. "Do-do you have Tyler's car?"

Rosie nodded. "I'll drive."

Everyone but Caroline and Liam walked out, leaving.

...

 **Sheriff's Station - Office**

Emma was pacing, looking at the large window behind the desk. She sighed, looking at the locked door, making sure no one was coming. She picked up a chair, swinging it toward the window, letting it go, letting it shatter through the window. She started to climb out.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Klaus was squeezing his hand around a knife tightly, pouring his blood into a vial.

Stefan and Elizabeth were watching him.

Katherine was in retreat, looking at them.

"There it is." Klaus told them. "You want to save your best friend? How about a summer-long bender from just sitting in this very room?" He looked at Elizabeth. "And I have big plans for you when we leave this town, Elisaveta Petrova."

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan told him.

"And I'm not going anywhere with you." Elizabeth told him.

"Well, that's too bad." Klaus told her. "We would make one hell of a team."

Klaus started to pour his blood down the sink.

"Wait." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus looked at Elizabeth. "Now that's more like it." He looked at Stefan. "I want you to join me for a dink. I know Elisaveta won't have a problem in this, but you, Stefan? That's the problem." He threw them each a blood bag. Elisaveta started to drink easily. Stefan only took a sip. "Finish it. All of it. Even if you don't leave with us, I want to leave behind a little present for you. One summer of having to waste by trying to return to your self-righteous, broody personnel." Klaus looked at Elisaveta. "And you do everything I say, and I save your best friend. That's the deal." Stefan drank all of it. Klaus threw him another blood bag. "Again."

Stefan started to drink.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Elena, Bonnie, Liam, Rosie, and Alaric brought Jeremy down.

The candles were already lit.

Alaric laid Jeremy on the floor. "Is this even possible?"

"There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it." Bonnie told them, sitting on the floor behind Jeremy's head.

Elena and Liam knelt on either side of Jeremy, facing each other.

Alaric and Rosie kept their distance, kneeling on the floor, watching worriedly.

Bonnie put hands on either side of Jeremy's head, starting to chant, the spell causing the light on the candles to flare up. "Victas phesmatos ex eleto. Revertas phesmatos ut victas. Victas phesmatos ex eleto. Revertas phesmatos ut victas." The witches whispered around them. Everyone looked around. Elena and Alaric were confused, but Kacie and Eliza had heard them before. Bonnie opened her eyes, her voice a broken whisper. "No."

Elena was crying, whispering. "What? What is it?"

"They're angry at me for coming back here." Bonnie answered. "They don't wanna help."

Elena was crying. "Well, they have to."

"They said they'll be consequences." Bonnie told them.

"Well, he's just a kid." Rosie told her. "Tell them to shut up."

Bonnie closed her eyes, starting the chant again. "Victas phesmatos ex eleto." The candlelight flared. "Revertas phesmatos ut victas." The whole basement started to shake. "Victas phesmatos ex eleto." Bonnie's nose started to bleed. She didn't stop. "Revertas phesmatos ut victas."

"Bonnie." Liam whispered. "Bonnie!"

"Emily." Bonnie called. "Emily! I know you're there. Please help me. He doesn't deserve this. You know he doesn't. Please."

The whispered faded.

The basement stopped shaking.

All of the candlelight died out.

Elena cried harder, shaking her head. "No, no, no." She cradled Jeremy's head in her arms. "Jeremy!"

Bonnie, Liam, Rosie and Alaric were in denial, starting to cry.

Jeremy's eyelids fluttered open.

Everyone gasped.

Rosie was in shock. "Oh, my God."

"Elena?" Jeremy asked. "Liam?"

"Oh, my God, Jeremy." Liam told him. "Oh, my God."

Jeremy groaned in pain. "What happened?"

Elena smiled through the tears. "Doesn't matter. You're okay. You're okay."

Bonnie looked up as if talking to Emily again. "Thank you."

Elena and Liam embraced Jeremy in relief.

...

 **Town Square**

'Gone With the Wind' was still playing for the crowd sitting around.

Damon and Isabella were searching the Town Square for Cristian.

"So, Isabella." Damon told her. "The overprotective big sister the minute my life is in danger."

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" Isabella asked, walking ahead of him. "We have to find Evelyn before something bad happens. Something more bad."

Damon caught her hand, turning Isabella to face him. "Just let me say this. Thank you. You saved me."

"I owed you for all the times you saved me." Isabella told him.

Damon shook his head. "It was more than that. Thank you."

Isabella looked at him for a moment. "You're welcome."

Damon nodded. He looked behind her, sighing in relief, walking around her.

Emma ran toward them.

Isabella rushed away.

"Emma, tell me why all I was worried about was where the cops took you while there's a 500-year-old vampire wondering around here, off the rails." Damon told her.

"Cristian got out?" Emma asked.

Damon sighed. "Yeah. We're trying to find him."

"Where did Isabella go?" Emma asked.

Damon tilted his head slightly, looking around.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Isabella was walking alone through the crowd, looking around for Evelyn, coming to a stop. The movie was projected on the screen behind her, making it seem that flames were behind her. She heard a girl moaning in pain, running in the direction.

Evelyn was feeding on a girl hungrily, but the girl was compelled not to draw attention from the crowd.

Isabella rushed toward him, pulling him back. "Evelyn. Hey, come on. Stop it. This isn't you."

...

 **Flashback - 1502**

 **Night - Woods**

Evelyn had a man pinned to a tree, feeding on him.

Katherine was just done feeding from a man, dancing mildly, smiling, spinning around. She looked at Evelyn. "Have you had enough?"

Evelyn finished the man off, killing him, letting him fall to the ground carelessly. He turned to face Katherine confidently, blood drenching her lips. "There is no such thing as 'enough'."

Katherine smiled, walking closer. "I'm glad you think so. Because I am not yet finished." She kissed him seductively, kissing the blood from her lips, pulling away. "Mm. He was delicious." Evelyn smirked. Katherine giggled. "Catch me if you can."

Katherine laughed, running away through the woods.

Evelyn watched her go, smirking.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Town Square**

Isabella pulled Evelyn away from the girl. "Come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you."

Evelyn started to follow her, hallucinating and delusional. "Where are we going?"

...

 **Flashback - 1502**

 **Night - Woods**

Katherine was running through the woods.

Evelyn chased her. "Where are we going?"

Katherine laughed, raising her arms in the air. "Everywhere!"

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Town Square**

Isabella was pulling Evelyn toward hiding.

Evelyn was even weaker than before, falling to her knees.

Isabella turned back, kneeling in front of Evelyn.

...

 **Flashback - 1502**

 **Night - Woods**

Katherine was still running from Evelyn, giggling.

Evelyn appeared in front of her, grabbing Katherine, rushing toward a tree, pinning her against it.

Katherine smiled.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Town Square**

Evelyn and Isabella were kneeling on the ground.

"Hey." Isabella told her. "Hey, it's okay. We need to get you out of here."

Cristian looked at Isabella, not seeming to see her, grabbing her, rushing toward a post, pinning Isabella against it.

Isabella was surprised.

...

 **Flashback - 1502**

Evelyn still had Katherine pinned to the tree.

Katherine smiled. "It's not fair when you don't play by the rules."

"I thought you didn't believe in rules." Evelyn told her. Katherine smirked. "Why must you always run?"

"Because I know that you will chase." Katherine answered. Evelyn sniffed, looking at Katherine's hand. Katherine raised her hand to show Evelyn that she had cut her hand when he had pushed her against the tree. She held her hand toward her. "I'll drink yours if you drink mine."

"Because exchanging bodily fluids is so romantic." Evelyn told her sarcastically.

"Vampire blood sharing is." Katherine told him. "Elisaveta learned it from a family much older than you and I. It's personal, and profound. It bonds us in a way that we haven't been bonded before. Why wouldn't you want that?"

Katherine offered Evelyn her bleeding wrist. They watched as the wound healed, and the blood disappeared.

Evelyn transformed.

Katherine exposed her neck to him.

Evelyn bit into her neck, drinking.

Katherine closed her eyes in pleasure, turning her head slightly to graze her teeth against her neck, drawing blood, licking it away.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Town Square**

Evelyn still had Isabella pinned against the post, angry and hallucinating. "You served Liam up to Klaus on a silver platter, Katherine. For that, I'll make you pay."

"Look at me." Isabella told him. "Hey. It's Isabella. It's Isabella."

"Death is too good for you, after what you did to him, Katherine." Evelyn told her. "But I just want to feel your heart."

Evelyn pushed his hand into Isabella's chest, gripping her heart, making her gasp in pain.

...

 **Flashback - 1502**

 **Night - Woods**

Katherine was drinking Evelyn's blood from her wrist, pulling away. They looked at each other for a long, emotionless moment, smirking, kissing hungrily and heatedly. Evelyn started to rip open the back of her shirt, pushing her against the tree. Katherine pulled her closer still, breathing heavily.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Town Square**

Isabella was still pinned to the post.

Evelyn still had her hand in her chest, gripping her heart, hallucinating, thinking that she was Present-day Katherine, angry over what Katherine did to Liam.

Isabella was gasping in pain, careful not to move. "No. Evelyn. No."

"You'll die for what you did to Liam, Katherine." Evelyn told her, gripping Isabella's heart tighter.

Isabella groaned, moaning in pain. "Eve, stop. You don't have to do this. Please stop."

Damon appeared next to Evelyn, gripping the wrist that she used to grab Isabella's heart. "Let her go, Evelyn." Evelyn looked at Damon in confusion, dazed and disoriented. Emma ran closer. "She is not Katherine. Look at her, Evelyn. It's Isabella. Look at her. That is Isabella, and if you don't stop, you will do something that you will never forgive yourself for."

Evelyn looked at Isabella. She finally seemed to come back to reality. "Isabella?"

"Yeah." Damon answered. "Yeah, it's Isabella."

Isabella gasped in pain.

Evelyn let go of Isabella's heart, stumbling back.

Isabella started to fall.

Emma caught Isabella as she fell. She looked amazed by the caring that Damon had shown both to Evelyn and Isabella in that moment, and the guilt that he had expressed about doing what he had did to her.

Damon stood on one side of Evelyn, keeping her from leaving.

Evelyn fell to her knees in front of Isabella weakly in despaired regret. "Isabella. I'm sorry."

Isabella crawled closer, wrapping her arms around Evelyn's neck, cradling her head against her forehead. "It's okay. It's okay."

Evelyn leaned against her for support. "I'm sorry."

Isabella shook her head, whispering. "Shh. It's okay."

Emma knelt behind Isabella, looking up at Damon.

Damon looked around to make sure not too much attention was drawn to them.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Holding a Heart - Girl Named Toby**

Liz and Caroline were still here.

Liam walked in.

Caroline walked toward Liam. They embraced.

"Is he okay?" Caroline asked.

Liam nodded, pulling away, looking at Liz. "Jeremy's alive."

Liz sighed in relief, tears in her eyes. "I thought I killed him."

"You did." Liam told her.

Liz shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I explained it to you once." Caroline told her. She walked toward Liz. "I... I had to make you forget because I was so scared of what you might do. But now... I don't wanna lie. I'm not gonna be afraid of you anymore. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore."

Liam walked closer. "If there's anything you can trust is the absolute truth... It's that Caroline is still your little girl."

Caroline embraced her. "It's me." Liz didn't move. "It's me, Mom."

Liz started to cry, returning the embrace. Liam embraced the both of them.

The Forbes continued to embrace.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was lying in bed, typing on his laptop, doing a web search for "BACK FROM THE DEAD".

Elena walked in. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with me." Jeremy answered. "I feel different. Weird."

"Well, you were dead." Elena told him. "It'd be weird if you felt normal."

"Elena, I, uh..." Jeremy trailed off. "I don't know how to thank you." Elena looked at him curiously, sitting down next to him on the bed. "For always being there for me. For Emma. For being more of a mother to us than an older sister. We couldn't do this without you. So thank you."

"You can thank me tomorrow." Elena told him. "And the day after that." Jeremy smiled. "And the day after that, because you're here, and you're alive. So is Emma. We're okay. Whatever happens, we can still make it through."

Jeremy nodded, placing his laptop aside.

Jeremy and Elena embraced for a long moment, pulling away.

Alaric walked up to the doorway. "Hey, guys. I'm gonna take off. Need anything?"

"Uh, no, no." Jeremy answered. "I think we're good."

"You know, uh, on second thought, I might just crash here." Alaric told them. "Is that cool?"

"Yeah, of course." Elena answered.

"Sure." Jeremy answered. "Whatever."

"All right." Alaric told them, turning to leave.

"Alaric, um..." Elena trailed off. Alaric turned back. "Thank you. For everything."

"Ah, you can thank me tomorrow." Alaric told them. "And the day after that, and the day after that."

"Dude, come on." Jeremy told him. "I knew you were listening."

Elena picked up a pillow from Jeremy's bed, throwing it toward Alaric.

Alaric ducked out of the way, looking back into the room, smiling. "And the day after that."

Alaric smiled, walking out, leaving.

Jeremy and Elena laughed. They looked at each other, smiling small smiles.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

 **(Song:) Touch - Daughter**

Damon was pouring himself a drink, and another glass.

Emma walked closer from behind him. "You helped Evelyn today. You saved Isabella's life. I would say that was the most unselfish thing you've ever done if I didn't remember what you did for me." Damon turned to face her. "I remember that you compelled me to forget that you told me you loved me. Apparently coming back to life removes compulsion. Why?"

"I wanted you to have the love and the life that you wanted." Damon answered. "You were kinda with Tyler then, and then everything else happened the way that it did. I compelled you to forget because I don't deserve you, Emma, and I've proved that, multiple times. I've made a lot of choices that ended badly." Emma walked closer. "But if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you."

Emma stood in front of him, looking at him for a long moment. "It's okay." She took a deep breath, nodding. "I forgive you."

Damon managed a small smile. "I do love you, Emma. You should know that."

Emma nodded. "I do."

"You should have met me in 1864." Damon told her. "You would have liked me."

Emma stepped even closer, within inches, meeting his gaze sincerely. "I like you now. Just the way you are. I love you, Damon."

Damon looked at Emma in shock, starting to smile in happiness. Emma looked at him for a moment, slowly leaning closer to kiss him softly, slowly. They pulled away, looking at each other for a moment, starting to kiss with no hesitancy, building up passionately. Damon placed a hand on either of her cheeks. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss passionately in front of the fireplace.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

There were a lot of blood bags on the floor.

Stefan was uneasily drinking another, sitting on the floor.

Elizabeth was sitting at the counter.

Katherine was in retreat.

Klaus was standing, watching Stefan. "You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it."

Klaus gave Stefan another blood bag.

Stefan shook his head. "No more. Not until you give us the cure."

"Not until we make a deal." Klaus replied. He looked at Elizabeth. "You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, Elisaveta Petrova, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your best friend's life." He looked at Stefan. "Drink."

"No, no more, I can't." Stefan told him.

Klaus shrugged, standing, walking closer toward where Elizabeth was sitting, standing behind her shoulder. He took her arm in his hand.

Elizabeth tried to pull it away.

Klaus wouldn't let go, smirking. "Ah ah." Elizabeth knew she couldn't fight him. Klaus bit into her arm, making her groan in pain. Stefan looked at them desperately. Klaus looked at Stefan. "I told you. The deal is you do everything I say, Elizabeth leaves with me, and I let her and Evelyn live. Now your friends dying, Stefan. What are you going to do about that?" Stefan glared at Klaus, taking the blood bag, drinking, looking worriedly at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked down at the gross-looking bite on her arm. "That's the spirit." Klaus walked closer to Stefan, making him stand, compelling him. "I want you to embrace what you are here in Mystic Falls. Don't let anyone change you. If they try to change you, if they try to help you, kill them. Only change if you want to. Only you will ask for help, not allow it to happen."

Elizabeth stood in shock. "Klaus, no."

Klaus smirked. He took the vial of his blood, looking at Katherine. "Sweetheart..." Katherine walked closer. Klaus compelled her. "Take this over to Evelyn, lead Stefan home, and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked.

"No!" Kaylin told them.

"Yes, and if I were you..." Klaus trailed off. Katherine took the vial, rushing over to Stefan, grabbing him, rushing out of the loft, leaving, taking Stefan with her. "I'd hurry."

Klaus smirked, sitting down.

Elizabeth knew that Katherine was on vervain, thinking that she wouldn't do as told, desperately in denial. "She'll never take it to her." Klaus tilted his head, smirking, making a gesture of indifference. "She'll never take it to her."

...

 **Evelyn's House - Evelyn's Room**

 **(Song:) I Should Go - Levi Kreis**

Evelyn was lying on her bed, sweating, extremely sick.

Isabella was at her bedside, holding a towel.

Evelyn was breathing heavily. "Isabella."

"It's okay, Evelyn." Isabella told her. "I'm right here."

"Isabella, get out of here." Evelyn told her. "I could hurt you."

Isabella shook her head. "No. You won't. I'm here until they very end. I'm not leaving you." Evelyn screamed a groan in pain, coughing violently. Isabella crawled toward her, sitting beside her worriedly in denial, cradling her head in concern. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay."

"It's not okay." Evelyn told her. "It's not okay." Isabella carefully dabbed at the sweat on her head with the towel to try to make her feel better. "I spent... all this time... helping people. Saving people. Our friends. Because I'm compensating for my past. I was bad, Isabella. Very bad."

"Like Damon?" Liv asked.

"Worse than Damon." Evelyn answered. "Worse than Ripper Stefan."

Isabella shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Evelyn."

"Of course it matters." Evelyn told her.

Isabella shook her head. "No. You have your redemption."

"I made mistakes, Isabella." Evelyn told her.

Isabella had tears in her eyes, wrapping her arms around her, lying next to her. "It doesn't matter. That's not who you are. You're not that person anymore." She looked at him, starting to cry. "This is who you are." She took his hand in hers, putting her head on her shoulder. "And I can't lose you."

Evelyn looked at her weakly, her arm around her. "I'm so sorry."

Isabella couldn't bring herself to speak above a whisper, trying to be strong. "It's okay."

 **(Song Ends)**

They heard Katherine's voice. "Then you're in luck." Isabella stood, turning to see Katherine leaning on the doorway, holding the vial in her hand. "I brought you the cure." Katherine walked toward the bed, looking at Isabella. "I thought you were dead."

Katherine sat on the bed next to Evelyn.

"You got free." Evelyn told her.

"Yep." Katherine agreed. "Finally."

Katherine poured the blood from the vial into Evelyn's mouth for her to drink.

"And you still came here?" Evelyn asked.

"I owed you one." Katherine told her. She stood, turning to look between Evelyn and Isabella. "There. This makes us even."

"Not even close." Evelyn told Isabella.

Katherine smirked. "Bye, Isabella."

Katherine walked out, leaving.

Evelyn and Isabella looked at each other.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement**

Emma was walking along the corridor of the basement, following a trail of empty blood bags. She walked toward the deep freezer in confusion.

Stefan was tearing through the blood bags, drinking hungrily, spilling blood all over him.

"Stefan?" Emma asked. "What are you doing?" Stefan merely glanced at Emma, returning to drinking from the blood bag in his hands. "Did you get bit?"

Stefan stopped drinking, breathing heavily. "No. I'm hungry."

"Okay, that's all good, but you're usually out in the woods hunting Alvin, Simon and Theodore and not drinking Elizabeth or Isabella's juice boxes." Emma told him. "Slow down. Stefan."

"No." Stefan told her, continuing to drink. Emma tried to take the blood bag away. Stefan took it back, standing threateningly, throwing the blood bag against the wall, splattering it. Emma jumped in surprise. Stefan looked at Emma angrily, blood drenching his lips and chin. "I said no!"

"You don't scare me." Emma told him. "Last time you got like this, you nearly killed Amber. Let's just-"

Stefan gripped Emma by the throat, pushing her against the wall. "I'm warning you right now, Emma. I don't want you to change me."

Emma looked at him in shocked confusion, breathing heavily, trying to breathe with his hand around her throat.

Stefan could hear her heartbeat beating. He started to transform hungrily, trying to fight the compulsion enough to stop from feeding on Emma.

Emma looked terrified and confused, pushing him off.

Stefan grabbed Emma, slamming her into another wall, biting into her neck. He started to feed, the pain making Emma scream in pain.

Damon rushed downstairs, grabbing Stefan, pushing him away from Emma. "Stefan!" Emma nearly fell to the floor, catching herself against the freezer. Damon looked at Stefan incredulously in shocked confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Stefan realized what had happened, in shock. He let his face return to normal, looking at Emma worriedly in horrified guilt. "Emma..." Emma held the side of her neck in pain to try to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Damon walked closer to him calmly, trying to get him to calm down. "Easy, there, brother. Why don't you just tell us what's going on?"

Stefan was breathing heavily, trying to calm down. "Klaus compelled me to embrace what I am right here in Mystic Falls. He told me that I can't let anyone help me. If they do, he told me that I have to kill them. I can only change when I want to change. And right now, I don't want to change."

"Understandable." Damon told him. "We'll get back to that in a minute."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Emma asked.

"She gave herself over to Klaus." Stefan told them. "I wouldn't expect her anytime soon."

Emma looked at Stefan worriedly. "What do you mean, she gave herself over?"

"Klaus' blood is the only way to cure a werewolf bite." Stefan told them. "Klaus told her that he would let me and Katherine go with a vial of his blood to take to Evelyn to save his life only if she left town with him. Katherine took the vial to Evelyn because she owed her. She's okay. But Elizabeth... she went with Klaus. She's gone."

Stefan, Damon and Emma were horrified by this turn of events.

...

 **Warehouse**

Elijah was lying in a coffin.

Klaus was looking at him. "I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Two men were standing nearby. Klaus closed the coffin, looking at the two men. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight."

The two men moved the coffin into a crate with many more coffins, closing it up.

Elizabeth was waiting by the door, receiving a text from Emma.

 **Evelyn's okay. Stefan's flipping out. Where are you?**

Elizabeth didn't answer. She looked at the hybrid bite on her arm.

Klaus walked closer. "So... did Stefan and Katerina make it in time?"

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." Elizabeth told him.

"Because she's on vervain?" Klaus asked. Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. "I've been around a long time, Elisaveta. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that."

"What is it you really want from me?" Elizabeth asked in boredom.

"All will be explained in time." Klaus told her. "Once we leave this tragic little town."

"Then are we done here?" Elizabeth asked. "Can we go? I'm starving and you still haven't cured me."

"No quite." Klaus told her. "You see, I have a gift for you." He turned to look at the girl behind him. "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." The scared girl walked closer. Klaus looked at Elizabeth. "See, I know you're hungry, love. And I wanna make sure you honor our deal... that you'll be of use to me." He bit the girl's neck, feeding off of her for a long moment, pulling away, holding onto her. Elizabeth became instantly hungry at the smell of blood, transforming hungrily. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real vampire enjoys the hunt." Klaus let the girl go. The girl ran away, screaming. Elizabeth rushed in front of her, biting her, drinking until she stopped screaming and fighting, killing her, letting her body fall to the floor. Her eyes were still red. Veins were still crawling underneath her skin. She had blood drenching her lips. Klaus walked closer to her, biting his wrist, offering it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took his arm in her hands, looking at Klaus. Klaus smirked. "Well, go on, love, unless you choose to die." Elizabeth slowly brought Klaus' arm to her lips, drinking his blood, watching the bite on her arm start to heal. Klaus wrapped an arm around her, encouraging her to drink more, stroking her hair. The fact that she was drinking from him seemed to bring him pleasure. "There's a good girl." Elizabeth's bite healed completely. She let him go, turning to face him, letting her face return to normal. Klaus smiled. "Now we can go."

Elizabeth didn't answer, wiping the blood from her lips, looking at the girl on the ground. She didn't show a reaction to the dead body of the girl that she had killed. She looked at Klaus, knowing that she had to leave with him to honor their deal to save Evelyn's life.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was sleeping.

A shadow crossed his face with a noise.

Jeremy woke up.

A shadow moved over his door, accompanied by a creaking sound.

Jeremy frowned in confusion. "Elena?" He stood, walking sleepily toward the door. "Emma?"

...

 **Hallway**

Jeremy walked toward the top of the staircase, looking around. "Elizabeth?"

Jeremy yawned.

Someone was behind him.

Jeremy turned to look behind him.

No one was there now.

Jeremy frowned in confusion, walking away from the stairs, revealing Vicki Donovan in the bathroom behind him.

...

 **Living Room**

Alaric was sleeping on the couch.

Jeremy walked downstairs.

Vicki followed him. "Jer."

Jeremy turned around.

Vicki was gone.

Jeremy to look into the kitchen.

Evelyn's sister, Anna, was in front of him.

"Anna?" Jeremy asked. Anna merely looked at him. Jeremy turned to look behind him. Vicki was standing there. "Vicki?"

Jeremy looked between them in shock.


End file.
